A God Amongst Men
by The Omnipresent Sage
Summary: When Naruto found himself in a new world after his death, he thought he had been given a second chance to live, but not everything is as it appears. However, Naruto isn't just a normal human: he is a god walking amongst men.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Mei looked at the back of Naruto, who was standing tall in one of the ruined buildings in the island of Uzushiogakure, his ancestral home. His entire rear was hidden by a black coat that reached down his ankles. A kanji for ''Kami'' was written on the back of the coat; it also had high collars that reached above his ears. Two swords were strapped on his back; one with a red hilt was peering from his right shoulder and the one with a black hilt was on the left side.

The symbol of Kami said it all; he was a god in the Shinobi world. He was a SSS-rank international criminal who made fun of the power of kages. He was a shinobi who beat kages like a Jonin beating the lights out of the fresh academy graduates. Many people called him by many names, some despicable, but to her, he was none other than Uzumaki Naruto, her lover, her dream world husband.

Mei had no atom of doubt in her mind that it was warranted for people to call him names and infamously rank him as a god amongst man, despite being branded an international criminal. He was the first man to be ranked SSS-rank after all. In a more demonstration of his power, he used all five elements to godly level. He was also a master of Fuinjutsu, capable of doing with seals. Some even rumored that there was no seal he couldn't analyze.

Sharingan no Kakashi was hailed for copying over 1000 jutsus, Naruto didn't copy anything - he invented over 1000 jutsus, in each of the five main elements. He was the only to have more than 100 S-rank jutsus under his belt. He could make it rain lightning bolts, or fire, he could control the storms. His control of chakra and the elements was so refined that he controlled natural disasters.

This was Uzumaki Naruto, the notorious SSS-rank criminal, but not everything was as it appeared.

For more than 5 years he's been her Naruto, and though she would never say it to anyone for fear of her own safety, it has been the best five years of her unmarried life. It would have been a dream comes true if they didn't have to hide from the eyes of the world each time they met, it would be the story of her life she could walk around the streets of Kiri flaunting him like he was her playboy. But even if their relationship was a secret, it didn't mean spending time with him wasn't any fun.

It was loads of fun and she enjoyed every moment. She was the only person Naruto showed his smile after all.

Association with Naruto was punished with death, no questions asked. It was a law that was handed down by Kages of the Great Five Hidden Villages. This is why she had to keep it a secret from everyone, even someone like Ao. No soul knew of their relationship. Uzumaki was cursed everywhere and said to be the cause of all sorts of trouble, it was even taboo to mention his name, and hence he was usually revered as ''The Demon God.''

Naruto was a menace after all. He had brought chaos and death to each major village; he'd beat down the twin heroes of Kumogakure singlehandedly, inside Kumogakure, in broad daylight while the shinobi of the village watched. He had beat the Raikage in a battle of speed by a large margin that left the whole of Kumo standing still trying to comprehend the situation. It seemed unbelievable, one man, defeated two Jinchurikis with full access to the powers of their Bijuus, and the Raikage, but Naruto had done it, without an army: he was only using Lightning, Fuinjutsu, and Genjutsu, as well as kenjutsu and taijutsu.

The former loud and unpredictable teen was now the most wanted men in the world, with a record bounty of 1 and 9 zeros. The amount was funded by a total number of 13 shinobi villages, with the Great Villages contributing the most amounts. So many lives had been lost in his ''killing sprees,'' or ''rampages.'' Each of the great village was affected as well as some small villages.

Within the shinobi world, Naruto was the devil, feared more than the Akatsuki, and loathed more than Orochimaru, or any menace that has ever graced the land. They feared him just as much as Konoha's civilians wet themselves when they think of the Kyuubi's rampage years go. He is after all the only man to have directly and singlehandedly attack each of the great nations without losing a foot or a toe.

The attacks began with Konoha, where he assassinated some of its high ranking officials before fleeing, and the rest followed. It was an outrage in Konoha when they actually learned of his actions, and Tsunade had refused to believe it, neither did Jiraiya. They believed there was an explanation for it and Jiraiya started to search for him looking for answers. But Naruto disappeared from the face of the world for a few years.

The nations were left bewildered, and in a standstill as a single human had been able to enter a village like Kumogakure with the purpose of ''killing'' and actually succeed in doing it, after defeating the Kage and the twin protectors, the hailed perfect Jinchurikis of Kumogakure. Naruto crushed them while the residents of Kumogakure watched, and left with his hands inside his pockets.

He wasn't running away when he left the village, he was walking at a leisurely pace.

They couldn't chase after him, not after everything. Besides, they had bigger things to worry about than chasing the criminal. Their leaders were down the ground, bleeding and unconscious. They had to tend to them before anything else could be done. Stability and healing the wounded came first to chasing him.

Yes, the great Kumogakure which boasted two Jinchurikis, the fastest man in the elemental nations, allowed Naruto to leave after defeating the aforementioned shinobi.

When Onoki was laughing at Kumo's misfortune, with hidden intent to elevate his village higher as the rivals were taking knocks, it didn't take long for Naruto to walk straight into Iwagakure, through the gates. By then he was already a wanted man in the Lightning country with a bounty on his head.

Naruto went on another rampage in Iwagakure - a rampage that left Onoki hospitalized, near death. He was only saved by the best medic within the shinobi world, Tsunade. Naturally, when he healed, he ordered for Naruto's head to be delivered before his desk in a silver platter. But the only delivery he received was the heads of his own men.

The reaction was a mutual agreement with A to raise Naruto's level to SS-rank.

It was somewhat amusing to Mei that Naruto wasn't only hated by those villages he'd attacked, no, even other criminals loathed him. He did after all remove any bandits, missing-nin he came across. His actions were also forcing the great villages to be very stern when it came to criminals. It became very difficult for criminals to live because shinobi were all over, searching for Naruto.

Naturally, the real criminals blamed Naruto.

Naruto turned around to face the Mizukage; the look on his face grim, a very, very sad smile was plastered across his face. He had embarked on this journey a few years ago, and he'd known that a day would come.

The day he had to leave her, and that day was within his eyesight.

For the past three years he's been running around the elemental nations causing nothing but chaos and destruction. All he ever told these people was that he was merely testing their powers, or that he was bored. He'd killed so many people, he'd embarrassed the kages so many times, and he'd committed all sorts of crimes against the major villages. He'd sought to control them all. One of those days, he'd told them he wanted to rule all great villages since he was superior to any Kage.

''A Kage is the strongest shinobi in a village. The strongest is always selected to demonstrate strength and control. If a weak man is selected to rule people, how will he lead them without the power to enforce a few things? Shinobi respect power. Authority in the Shinobi world doesn't cut it, but you must have the strength to enforce that authority you have.

Over the past years, I have defeated everyone who you call the strongest, I have embarrassed you all. Thinking of fighting you again even bores me. You're not a challenge to me anymore. Every shinobi fears my name. I have eliminated the likes of Orochimaru, and one by one I dealt with the members of Akatsuki, you should be thanking me for eliminating such peasants,'' Naruto had said those words to the gathered Kages in one of their Kage summit as they were discussing strategies of how to handle him.

''There only reason you eliminated Akatsuki is because they opposed you, and eventually would've clashed with them because you were a threat to their plans.'' It was the kind of response he received. But Naruto merely shrugged.

''Reasons aside, the fact is that I have eliminated the nuisances in this world. Yes, I have dealt with all the threats. As I have said, I am stronger than all you Kages combined, and I control the power of the strongest Bijuu. If those with power rule over a village don't you think I who have gained the title of God should rule all over you?''

''Bastard!'' A, the Raikage had exploded as soon as those words left his mouth. ''This was your plan all along. You want us to play humble slaves to you!'' The big man was this close to ramming his fist to Naruto's gut at that time. Well, he could try to do so.

''You Great Villages have demonstrated that the strong do what they want and get away with anything. Konoha is a prime example of this - you cannot deny this Tsunade.'' Naruto had said in a steel tone. ''You people call me a demon, a God, that means I am no longer human to you. You have enslaved Bijuus because you believe you're superior to them. I, a demon, a god, have proven that I am superior to you in power, and I want to put you under my rule, what reason do you have to complain if you do the same to those things we see lesser of?''

''In simple words; you see us as lesser beings because you're stronger than us, hence you feel it is only right that you rule over us'' Gaara had summed it up quite perfectly.

''You underestimate our power, Naruto!'' Tsunade had exclaimed smashing the table in her anger. ''We're not that weak that we will bend over your will. You'll regret underestimating the power of the Great Five Villages! One of these days, you will pay, I swear in the name of my grandfather!''

His response back then came fast. ''You'd need him in your corner to defeat me Tsunade,'' Naruto said. ''But I have no problem in testing that now. If you feel so powerful and actually believe that you can defeat me, we can have a match right here and now.'' The reaction of the Kages was almost amusing. No one wanted to fight him at that time. He had already defeated them one on one, and then when they were all gathered.

''I will be waiting for your answers soon enough. If it doesn't come soon, I will be forced to give you a choice, death or become a puppet,'' a flash of black followed then as he disappeared from the presence of the Kages.

Since then, the Kages have been striving hard to strengthen their forces while he was patient. Villages were on lockdown as battle grounds, and strategies were drawn. It was clear to him and he'd known it from the beginning that they wouldn't agree to his proposal. They would rather die trying than kneel before him.

The world saw the villain in him, but it wasn't the entire truth. His actions were a mere illusion that hid his true motives. He wasn't after the power of the five kages; he had no desire to rule over anyone. He just wanted everyone to hate him, he wanted to carry the hatred of all the people in the Elemental Nations and die along with it, freeing the world from the cycle of hatred.

The thing that led him to the notion was when Jiraiya started talking about peace.

''Peace''

Jiraiya had often brought about the concept when they were wondering around the elemental nations during their 2 and half year training trip. Naruto didn't quite understand the concept, but when the Sannin spoke so passionately about it like he was a monk from the first generation of humans to have graced this land, Naruto found himself intrigued by the idea, the more he listened to Jiraiya, the more he became interested in it.

He may have held a big heart, gullible in many ways, but he never thought of the notion of peace. With Jiraiya, the idea became invested inside of him, and it grew rapidly. So much that he started loving to read - an activity he found to be a chore to be done by old farts that are locked up in a home with nothing better to do.

He wanted to find more about this concept of peace, how it could be achieved. Jiraiya said he wanted it to the world, even the Yondaime Hokage wanted it, even the Shodai Hokage wanted, but none of them have ever found the answer to it.

''Don't worry erro-sennin, I will find the answer,'' Naruto had so happily proclaimed with a huge grin on his face when Jiraiya was as he often did, speaking so passionately about peace.

What was the answer to peace?

To understand this more, he had to understand the shinobi world. It was digging deep that brought Naruto to his knees. The shinobi world was a flawed and cruel world. Konoha may be painted ''pure happy'', but it wasn't like that. His desire to Read meant he entered into places he wasn't supposed to, just so he could look at those closed records. The records in the library gave him a highlighted picture, edited crap that painted shit with honey.

The first thing that Naruto discovered was that no one was perfect, no one was as good as they claimed to be. Adults were liars. Two-faced liars who told them, children, lies decorated in vanilla cream to make it taste sweet while they kept the truth to themselves.

Tsunade was a liar, the man he had come to see as his savior, as his father-figure was a liar. His beloved Jiji was a shit-faced liar. Everybody was liar. The whole shinobi world was flawed and crawling with blatant corruption.

Then he was forced to answer the question: what was the way to find peace in such a cruel world? This was his answer...

Through his experiences with Konoha, he came to understand the harsh reality; it was only naivety that made a man think that humans in the Elemental Nations would come to understand each other through love. Konoha didn't understand him, hence their hatred of him for being the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi. But those people agreed to with each other in their hatred of him.

If he'd died, they would be free of their hatred, but there was a possibility that they might just find something else to hate.

The choice he made was to eliminate all evil that people could hate. Orochimaru and the Akatsuki were such evil that needed to be eliminated. They couldn't think that he was doing it for them. No, they thought he was just eliminating competition. They were all evil after all. An empire didn't need two kings - it only needed one. For his plan to work, he needed to draw their utmost hatred out. All his actions were for this purpose,

''Are you sure about this?'' Mei asked, walking over to him. Her hands went behind him, engulfing him in a tight, warm hug. ''You can always postpone. We can always runaway together to other lands who have no connection with shinobi.''

Naruto smiled, holding her too. ''You don't mean that, Mei,'' he said. ''I can't live with myself anymore in this world. Watching the looks my friends give me tears me apart, even if what I am doing is to bring peace to this world. Dying in those people's hands, no matter how brutal it is, it is my atonement for all those people I have sacrificed.''

Yes, if he died carrying the hatred of all the shinobi on his shoulders, then the Shinobi world would be free from hatred. Right now, they were united in an effort to purge him from this world. Mutual hatred was the only strong feeling that could unite shinobi, and he has done it. He held all evil, the other menace in the shinobi world were dead by his hands. With his death, this hatred would turn into joy.

All nations will be joyful knowing that the enemy has gone. Their joy will then turn into harmony, and peace will be within the grasp. Of course there was a chance that they could go back to hating each other after killing him. But he trusted Mei, and believed that a person like Gaara couldn't be consumed by hatred, not after everything.

With these two, Mei especially, he believed she could maintain the temporary peace his death would bring and turn it over to lasting peace. After his death, new kages were surely to be elected, and a new era would start. He counted on Mei to be the pioneer of a new peaceful era.

''It will sound a bit selfish from me, but I don't want you to die. I don't want to spend the next years without you. We've been in a relationship for these past years, and I can't imagine my life without you. I can't bear to watch you die, not in the way they plan to murder you,'' the Mizukage whispered down at Naruto's left ear, her tone sad, all kinds of depressing emotions bluntly uncensored from her voice.

Naruto didn't like the sound of her voice. He knew it would be painful for her to watch, but he had to do this, and she had promised him that when the time came, she would accept his choice. ''Mei, the hatred on the Elemental Nations is on my shoulders. I'm struggling to even stand straight under the weight, only you keep me from being consumed by this hatred. So please...''

He was begging, pleading for her to let him go. Naruto allowed Mei's grasp to leave him, before he placed both his hands on her shoulders, just so she could see how broken he was.

Mei bit her lip, and placed her right hand on her belly. She couldn't say it. No matter how much she wanted him to know, no matter how much she wanted him to stay. If she said it, it would break him. No doubt she wanted him to stay with her, but if she brought it out, it would kill him, his dreams, literally and she wouldn't be able to live with herself.

The feelings she felt were overwhelming; it felt like she was being crushed under a heavy torrent waves of a furious sea. The waves were slapping her in all directions, she wanted to cry, and she wanted to beg the gods to give another alternative. She'd thought she could handle this, but after falling in love with him, and the only person who he showered with affection, she couldn't, but she had to.

…for Naruto's sake.

Mei forced a smile. ''The unified forces will reach your hideout in four days, at least let me have you to myself for the next three days...''

Her smile was forced, Naruto knew it, but he couldn't point it out. She was trying, for his sake. He could at least try, for her sake. He pulled her closer to him, and held her tightly, like he was giving her one of those goodbye hugs. ''I'd like that.''

**A few days later**

The hideout Naruto called his hiding ground, the Holy Grail, he used wasn't anything special, but it was underground, deep within the green forest of the Fire Country, where people rarely crossed. Even if shinobi did come across such a place, they couldn't see his hideout unless one had the Byakugan. The Sharingan couldn't see through the barrier Naruto had set up.

Naruto looked from the tallest tree around the area near his underground hideout - the den of the Demon God: Five small armies were coming in all directions. He didn't have to guess that the army was composed from the mightiest shinobi of all Great Hidden Villages. They'd supplied their strongest shinobi to fight him, and all the Jinchurikis had gathered within the army. It wasn't just the Jinchurikis that packed heavy muscles; the Kages were also present with renewed strength and confidence.

This was what you called the perfect elite force to eliminate the Demon God. The strongest gathered, even with some who he could call criminals were gathered. All in the name of killing him, all in the name of dealing with the common enemy, Uzumaki Naruto, the demon God.

The intention was clear around the air; they wanted nothing but to see him suffer then watch the great demon die, by their own hands.

He was ready though. Honestly, he hadn't lived long enough to say that he was tired of living, but he had seen and experienced in this corrupted Shinobi world. Everything was corrupt, 1/3 of the shinobi were corrupt. Friends betrayed each other in the name of greed, the stronger bully the weak all in the name of excising their power as the strongest.

For now, even though the atmosphere was pregnant with the stinking scent of underrated hatred that oozed from almost every shinobi, nations were unified. He had done enough to ensure that their hatred of him wasn't eclipsed by any person. The nations had one common goal, they share the same desire, and this desire has brought them together. The kages have spent much time together in meetings over the past years, by now, they know each other well.

A Kage like Tsunade would seek to do everything in her power to insure that another incident like this doesn't happen again. Yes, all leaders will agree to methods of insuring that another ''Naruto'' wasn't born in this world to avoid what they had to go through. Methods against criminals would surely be implemented to insure a stable world that wasn't prone to have another demon God who sought nothing but tyranny.

'It looks like this is going to be our last battle together, Kurama,' Naruto said in thought to the Bijuu sealed inside of him. He didn't know how it happened, but he had grown to like the Bijuu. It was even puzzling to think that the Bijuu would be so willing to work with him without demanding anything in return.

Being that the Kyuubi was known as a Bijuu of nothing but mass hatred, people started suggesting that it was the Bijuu that had turned a kind-hearted Naruto into a cold blooded murderer. But to people of Konoha who still held some loathing towards him, his actions were only a confirmation of what they'd believed all along. They felt their actions were justified, and could happily say ''we told you he was a demon.''

Perhaps it was why they chose to brand him as the Demon God. He had a demon sealed inside of him, as they said. Kurama wasn't a demon, but they chose to believe such nonsense just so they could justify their actions towards Bijuus. Naruto also had godly powers, so the name was befitting to him.

With all that he has been doing, it meant that the Kyuubi was hated more than it had been and it couldn't live in this world freely. First, it would've to be reborn. Since he was going to die, it would also die with him. Its death was only temporary though. Perhaps the Bijuu saw it fit to die just so it could be away from lowly humans for a while. It never for once praised a human other than the legendary sage of six paths. Then again, that man wasn't exactly what you call a human; his mother wasn't precisely human either.

**'It doesn't just look that way, it is that way. Isn't it that you plan on dying for these humans**?' Kurama asked quietly, head rested on his paws, inside the seal. **'Are you second guessing your choice?'**

'What makes you say that, Kurama?' Naruto asked.

**'Just a feeling and your hands are shaking**...'

Naruto looked at both his heads - they were indeed shaking, a cold sweat was also running loose on his forehead. 'My only regret is that I never had the chance to have a family of my own with Mei. Although my heart has been torn apart, I do not regret my choices. I believe that this was the only way.' He looked above the heavens as the enemies neared him in all directions. 'Perhaps it is the excitement that is making my body shake...'

'**Pft**,' Kurama was not the least amused. **'I know you better than anyone, Naruto. Maybe you have no regrets of your choice of path, but you're far away from being excited right now. You're actually crying right now, isn't it why you won't even face me?'**

Naruto smiled sadly. 'Did you have to say it, Kurama?' he asked. 'Well, I can say nothing but thank you for everything you've done for me, Kurama. I can say that you've been the best friend I've ever had. There were many times I was nearly consumed by darkness, but I kept going because of you. Aside from Mei, you were my one true friend.'

Naruto then appeared within his mindscape. He gave Kurama one of his old wide grin, left hand on the back of his head, and his right held out straight with his fist faced the giant Tailed-beast. 'Will you bump your fist with me for the last time?'

Kurama stared him for a few moments before he rose up. A toothy grin formed in his face, and their fists bumped. No word was said, as Naruto disappeared from his mindscape.

Naruto closed his eyes for a full minute, when he opened them; the whole forest was surrounded by more than 100 strong shinobi, almost half of them ranking S-rank. There was no one in the group that couldn't hold his own, even if for a few minutes, against an S-ranked Shinobi. The only ones who didn't meet that category were the medics, who were behind the front-liners.

Eyes filled with nothing but pure hatred stared at his figure within burning fire and confidence in his defeat. The hatred that was being directed at him was almost sickening. Some looked at him like he was a real demon; some had malicious grins that promised nothing but sadism. Naruto almost felt like digging a hole just so he could hide under those stares.

These people look nothing like the people he wanted to save; these shinobi looked like people who were lost in their hatred. He wasn't faced with shinobi who wanted to rid of evil; it looked like it was evil against evil. Could it be that they'd chosen to be evil just so they could fight against the real evil?

Naruto shook his head: it wasn't time for such thoughts.

Naruto jumped down to the ground, but no one made a move. The hardened gazes of the Kages all just followed his movements silently without a word. He held both his hands together before speaking, ''I require some space,'' that was all the warning he gave.

**''Wind Explosion!''**

The surrounding Shinobi quickly fled from all areas. It was just one jutsu, one powerful jutsu. In a manner of speaking, it was a Shinra Tensei. Naruto had developed the jutsu after he had battled Nagato. Depending on the amount of chakra he put behind the jutsu, it could just be as disastrous as a Shinra Tensei, but its scale of destruction was a little low, depending on the strength of wind blowing around the atmosphere.

In the release of the jutsu, an explosion occurred around him and spread in all directions destroying everything that stood in the way. What made it dangerous was that it was mainly made up of hundreds of thousands sharp wind blades that were capable of shredding anything. The destructive power of the blades was in the same level as the Rasenshuriken.

Every tree within a 120m radios disappeared in a flash, leaving a barren ground with Naruto standing tall in the middle, not minding the small amount of dust that was still settling down.

Not a few seconds passed, and every shinobi appeared again, after they'd retreated to avoid getting caught in the range of Naruto's jutsu. It was no surprise to anyone to see him throw an S-rank jutsu just like that. He was a specialist of S-rank jutsu after all.

The kages stepped forward from around the forces. Naruto ignored the presence of Mei - he couldn't face her - and looked at Tsunade who was on his right. He faced the Godaime Hokage; she didn't look too happy. Perhaps it was because he'd hurt Jiraiya so badly that he wasn't able to fight anymore. The Sannin was just a civilian right now.

Naruto had no choice in the matter but to end Jiraiya's career as a shinobi. The Sannin kept chasing after him, never giving up in trying to make him to change his ways and return to Konoha. For many times he'd just told the Sannin to hit the road, but the last time they met, Jiraiya brought up the Minato card and he was honestly tired of it. Another was that if he ended the man's career as a shinobi, then he wouldn't have to kill him.

Perhaps another reason was just to punish him for abandoning him. Jiraiya did abandon him and his reason was he had duties to fulfill as a shinobi. With his career over, he could stay grounded.

For old time's sake, Naruto smiled like he did when he was at Konoha, and used the same happy tone he always did. ''Don't look like that, Baa-Chan, it isn't good for your health.'' If more than anything, he wanted to calm his nerves, and the tension all over his body. He was going to face death, he could feel the breath of the death licking his skin right now, and it wasn't making him comfortable.

Tsunade's look twisted into that of pure anger. ''Don't you dare act like him! You're nothing like him!'' the Fifth Hokage snarled furiously. She couldn't accept that it was really him so she chose to believe that it wasn't the Naruto she knew. The one she was seeing was imposter.

Humans had different ways of coping; even he had his own methods. But he didn't discard the harsh reality just because he couldn't handle it. No, he always accepted the reality, no matter how painful it was. He wouldn't even have walked in this path if he couldn't deal with the truth. Accepting and matching on was what he has been doing.

Naruto shook his head, but chose not to say anything - he didn't want her to experience pain more than this. Besides, if he kept talking, it would only antagonize her further, and she would no doubt lash out at him with all her might.

A part of the reality he had to accept was that his friends, no former friends, were hurt because of his actions. To them, he had betrayed them, their friendship. Truly speaking, Naruto felt like he had betrayed them, the handful of people who'd accepted him. Sakura couldn't even look at him without cursing him - he was responsible for the death of her beloved Sasuke.

He shouldered all the curses, he accepted them. He couldn't leave Sasuke alive anyway. The day he killed Itachi, was the day the Uchiha made him promise he would take care of his brother. Sasuke was a menace, a corrupted child who roamed around the Elemental Nations with a fake Madara. If he wasn't like that, he would've left him alive.

Sakura could hate him, but he did what he believed was right.

''Calm down, Hokage,'' Ai said in a firm tone. ''It won't do us any good if you get worked up before we even start fighting,'' the man for once wasn't being led by his emotions.

''Sorry,'' Tsunade apologized quickly before calming her nerves.

''Let us do this already,'' Onoki said impatiently. ''I'm not getting any younger and I have to see his death before I too die.''

The shinobi around the clearing nodded in agreement. The common thought was the death of Naruto, nothing less. If they couldn't do that today, if they were defeated, then they would be forced to live under his rule. No one wanted a tyrant, not in this world.

''We will not ask you to surrender, for we know you will not do that,'' Gaara started flatly. ''I can only hope that you're prepared for this.''

Naruto forced a smile. A massive wave of chakra exploded, forcing everyone to step back a little and cover their eyes, shielding them from the debris that had picked up. The chakra he'd released was rather frightening, but they were prepared for it. If they weren't, they would have hit the ground just by seeing that small power up.

When it cleared, Naruto was holding both his blades, still standing comfortably. ''I too hope that you're ready to face the consequence of your defeat. If I kill everyone here, taking over your villages will be quite easy,'' Naruto said looking straight at the blank stare of Gaara.

''Then we can't afford to lose here,'' Mei said, looking up, avoiding facing Naruto directly. Neither could she look at him without breaking. He was her lover, and she had to fight him to death.

There was something in her tone that Tsunade caught. ''Are you okay, Mizukage-dono?''

''Yes,'' Mei forced a smile. ''It is just a shame that we have to waste such a fine man,'' she said rather dryly. She steeled her resolver. If she broke down, Naruto would be forced to act, and that would ruin everything.

''Shall we get this over with already?'' Naruto asked, looking a bit impatient.

''The battle has already started,'' Gaara said. A wave of sand burst forth from the ground, forcing Naruto to jump to avoid being caught. His evasion was predictable; Kakashi and another shinobi from Iwa were right above him, waiting.

''Earth Style: Twin Mud Dragon!'' Both yelled out simultaneously. They former a a large two headed dragon that sped down towards the blond in a fast speed, looking to slam him down the ground.

Gaara's sand also charged from the ground, moving towards Naruto.

Naruto merely smiled as both attacks engulfed him, for a moment that is. Everything was blown away from him by pure wind, sending chunks of earth all over the terrain. Naruto then hit the ground, unharmed. ''I expect better from you people.''

''We were merely testing you...''

Then it happened, attacks from angles came flying towards him in a heap. The Kages, excluding Gaara, didn't tangle with their forces; they waited, with the Jinchurikis. This was just a preparation; the main event was soon to arrive.

The battle waged on around the place in blurry images as Naruto clashed with the forces of the Unified Nations. Naruto cleaned the numbers one by one. It didn't take long for the Kages to step into the fray to challenge him. Those still remaining still continued to fight him. Their coordinated attacks forced him into the defensive. Once he was made to defend, the Jinchurikis stepped in, in their Bijuu forms.

Naruto battled seven Jinchurikis, and the Kages. Their combined efforts proved to be overwhelming, even for him. But combining his chakra and Kurama's gave him more speed and power to battle a full grown Bijuu. Naruto didn't exactly need to battle the Bijuus, yes, after some time, seeing that they were relentless, he did what he did best; contact with them and seal away the Bijuus, making the Jinchuriki normal.

The real turning point of the battle was when Kakashi took out his right arm with Kamui, and the result became inevitable from then. He was already prepared to die; he just wasn't going to make it so obvious to them. With one of his hand missing, their confidence grew back after he had dismantled it by cleaving through their numbers.

In the end, he gave up and multiple blades pierced through his body from the back and the front. His clothes were already tattered, and his blood was leaking all over due to the many wounds he'd received throughout the battle. To cap it up, a large spear was put through his chest, and then imbedded down the ground to hold him up.

'This is the end...' Naruto thought mildly as he could vividly make the images and sounds of the rejoicing remaining shinobi out there. Only less than 20 remained though, including the Kages and the Bijuus.

Still, he held no regrets, even when they staked his body on a pole for everyone to watch. Even when they held the pole and took away his body to their homes, carrying it like a trophy.

Well, he was dead.

**Fiore, Earthland**

Naruto found himself surrounded by an unfamiliar forest, and he was in no doubt in a high altitude. He could very well feel the atmosphere within his surrounding that this was a mountain. The forest looked new; it wasn't the Elemental Nations, he had travelled throughout that world looking for good spots he could make his home. This was new.

He expected himself to be rotting in a pit somewhere in hell for all his sins. He was after all willing to see hell just for the sake of the shinobi world. He was dead, he had died. He couldn't deny that after seeing his body through a glass of window while his soul left it. But everything had just gone haywire after that, and he couldn't make of what had happened.

This wasn't hell. It led him to question, ''Is this heaven?'' he asked, particularly to no one since he was all alone.

'You wish,' an amused but strained voice of his old friend rang through his head.

'Kurama, is that you?' Naruto sounded a bit happy since he'd thought that he would never ever again hear the deep voice of the Bijuu. He couldn't feel the presence of the Bijuu inside of him and even when he tried entering his mindscape, he couldn't. It felt like he was trying to go through a door that didn't exist.

'It is me,' Kurama said, still his voice was strained. 'I don't have much time, but I will explain a few things to you and don't interrupt me,' the tone was stern. 'This is not heaven or hell, I don't even think such worlds exists. This is a new world; it is either an alternate world, or the distant future of your world. It could also be a parallel universe. I'm not certain. You will have to find the answers on your own.'

Naruto was a little puzzled. 'What do you mean by that Kurama?'

'Your soul may have left your body, signaling your death, but I took over your body, keeping it alive just to see what those humans would do to it. But I imagine that things must not have gone well for you because your body wasn't ''dead'', so technically, you were still alive. Your soul must have sought to return since your body was calling it, but since I was occupying it, it couldn't return and it was involved in a struggle between entering its body, and moving to the afterlife. I assume both forces were pulling it, causing you some discomfort.

Anyway, those humans considered burning your body after they had paraded it. But some argued that your ashes might stain their world. In the end, Kakashi used that Kamui.'

Despite it all being overwhelming, Naruto still found a conclusion. 'If I wasn't dead, then they would have noticed with the beating of my heart that I wasn't dead. The fact that my soul left my body only meant that my heart had stopped beating. I can only speculate that since you didn't die with me like you're supposed to, my connection with you was the problem. But I know that my heart stopped beating, I felt it.

Even though we used to hate it, you and I were eternally bound by that seal. What happened after Kakashi used Kamui?'

'This,' Kurama said.

'What do you mean ''this?'''

'I don't actually recall what happened. But your soul and body were warped in the Kamui. But since your soul was already being pulled into the afterlife, while still connected with your body, I assume that you didn't end up in Kakashi's dimension, but the friction between Kamui and the world of the afterlife may have caused a new portal to open that sent you here.'

Naruto blinked a couple of times. 'That doesn't make sense; did you just make that up, Kurama?'

'Would you believe it if I told you that you were given a second chance to live by kami?'

'Well, this isn't an illusion, otherwise, I would have noticed already. My hand was missing when I died, but now I'm perfectly fine. The only problem is that I'm completely naked though and look a bit young. Still, I am alive, and well, I don't think I have any choice than to believe something.'

If he was alive when he knew that he was dead, then he had to believe that some great natural force worked wonders to make this reality because it was sure as hell wasn't an illusion.

'Maybe I should've chosen that explanation first,' Kurama mused mildly. 'Naruto...'

'I can't hear you Kurama. Oi, Kyuubi, can you hear me?'

**I'll say it again; this is a rewrite of my story "the Second Life."**


	2. Chapter 2

**A God living a Normal Life**

This world boasted God slayers who are said to be able to kill gods. It also boasted dragon slayers who are also rumored to be able to kill dragons. Dragon slaying magic was a magic taught by dragons after all. There were real dragon slayers and artificial ones who had lacrima inserted into their bodies at a young age. This kind of magic wasn't available to anyone as the true dragon slayers were taught the magic by dragons - who have now disappeared from the face of the world.

Naruto wasn't a slayer; he was neither a God slayer nor a dragon slayer. They say that those who possessed such magic were very strong. But it didn't matter who trained you and who taught you the magic. The most important thing that mattered was how you executed your magic.

The rule that only a dragon slayer could kill a dragon didn't apply to him. A dragon was somewhat equivalent to a Bijuu. There was a belief that only a Jinchuriki could defeat another Jinchuriki, but that was a false belief, it was blatant ignorance. Even those who weren't a Jinchuriki could make a mockery out of the power of a human sacrifice.

It would be believable if they were saying that dragon slayers were the strongest mages in Earthland - then he would be inclined to believe that they could deal damage to dragons. But there were mages who were far superior to dragon slayers, in many ways. Still, this world believed in such a fairy tale.

During the glorious days which he brought the Elemental Nations to their knees, he was called a god, and he had the power to back it up. There was nothing, no jutsu that he couldn't perform. In some ways, he had taken after the Professor. Being feared as God wasn't just for show - he had no equal in terms of power; he was on a league of his own and every other shinobi was just a child in terms of power.

He was ''God'', he didn't need to be a dragon slayer to kill a dragon, he didn't need to be a a God slayer to slay a God, he is God himself. The magic of God was in him, he was Kami, and such beliefs that only a dragon slayer can kill a dragon, he found to be laughable. He was Naruto Uzumaki, after all, the SSS-rank international criminal. The man who invented over 1000 jutsus in five different elements; the man who could perform an S-rank jutsu like it was a mere D-rank jutsu; he was the man who defeated the Five Kages singlehandedly; he was a man who was rumored to be stronger than the legendary Hashirama Senju.

He was the man whose name was feared in all parts of the shinobi world. Parents told scary stories about him to quiet down their children. Kages-

''Naruto!''

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts when a voice disturbed his thought process. He looked at the front of the counter and saw a black haired woman - the hair was short, and she had black eyes; she was also fair skinned. She wore a white short sleeved top, which was left a bit unbuttoned around her sizeable bosom. She added that with a black mini-skirt and black leggings, with light brown boots.

On the background - behind her; there were laughers of all kinds, curses being thrown from table to table. Soft music played within the large hall of the double storey bar. The scene behind this woman, to be put it simple, was a scene of men and women getting drunk while others shared cold, and dark jokes.

At least they weren't throwing bottles at each other.

Naruto's gaze fell upon the woman in front of him, again; she had a somewhat annoyed look on her face. ''Can you give me two cold beers please,'' she finally said after staring down at him for a few moments before shaking her head.

Naruto smiled. ''Coming right up,'' he said before going over to a large double-door refrigerator that was behind him to get the beers that had been requested.

This was what the infamous Demon God had been turned into; a barman. If other gods were watching this, they would be probably having a ball about this. The most wanted man in the elemental nations had been reduced to serving beer for a living. Laughable. Truly laughable.

But Naruto didn't mind. This was his shot at a regular life and he wasn't letting it pass by doing something ridiculous like laying down the same plan he did in the elemental nations. He had chosen to live a fair and hardworking life to earn his living. Of course he did so many researches about this world to understand it a bit more. But for now, he enjoyed his nights serving beer to the customers, even taking shit from some foul-mouthed sons of bitches.

It was an earnest job he did, and he had no complains. Even when he hasn't heard the voice of his former tenant since the day he appeared in this world. He was continuing with his life. He regarded this as a second chance to live a peaceful life. Perhaps even experience what those he left behind in the elemental Nations were experiencing.

The only thing that disturbed him was 'that' inner voice that was always whispering things to him. At least he didn't hear it now that he had come to the capital where he didn't get to see some things that reminded him of the Elemental Nations.

He didn't understand much about how he came here since it was one big mystery he couldn't fathom, but he chose to just go with the flow and live his life.

Naruto brought the two beers he was requested to bring and handed them to the woman over the counter. ''There you go, Aika-chan,'' he said smiling. ''Anyone giving you problems tonight?'' he asked.

The problem with working during night in a bar was that when the perverted males became drunk, they started putting their hands were they weren't supposed to. Of course Naruto didn't permit the groping of his fellow workers by lecherous men who were intoxicated by the beers they were gulping without care.

Aika sighed, ''You just saying that because I caught you napping? If the boss found you napping, he was going to dock your pay.'' That is how stingy their boss was. The man had a policy of no work no pay. Even if you were on leave, you get a reduced pay. It didn't matter if you were sick or not.

At least it was better for them who did nightshifts. Working during the night was a bit dangerous, and stressing, so their pay was more than those who worked during day. And they didn't work longer hours, but they did more work and put in more money than those who work during day; hence a heavier paycheck.

''You know I worry about you,'' Naruto said still smiling, and he knew she was violated a lot, possibly due to her beauty.

''Perhaps you're worried about others touching what you feel belongs to you,'' a small playful smile played on her face. Men were rather possessive on their women. You would never see a man, unless mentally ill allowing another man to touch his woman. But they had no troubles in trying to grope other woman while theirs is sitting alone at home.

''Well, there wouldn't be anything wrong with that,'' Naruto responded with his smile. ''I mean a man must look after his interests, and I don't share my body with any girl, So neither should you be touched by another man.''

''You don't share?'' she looked bewildered by his statement. ''Naruto, how many times have I stopped you from taking girls to your apartment? And need I remind you that Touka-chan left after she woke up in your bed, with you and naked?''

''Nothing happened; I've told you about that. We were both wasted to do anything and you know it isn't my style to be a whore-man. I just like to play around a bit. I respect myself too much to be sleeping around with random women,'' Naruto defended himself. Well, it was the truth, regardless of how it looked like.

''Whatever you say Naruto,'' Aika said walking away from the counter to take the beers, which were no doubted being waited upon by those who ordered them.

Naruto's eyes followed her like a hawk watching prey as she walked towards one of the dimly lit areas within the two floor bar. Although she wouldn't say out loud to him in fear of losing her job for ratting out customers, Naruto knew what happened. He sighed when he saw hand hitting her left but. The tension all over her body was clearly visible even from here.

Naruto closed his eyes for a moment, ''I guess it is time to play the man.''

The ''man'' was needed in this kind of place or otherwise female stuff members would be raped day and night without anyone to do anything. Part of his self-appointed job was to ensure that no such thing happened and women were treated with the respect they deserved. Forcing your way into a woman was despicable, and it sickened him to see men do it each time the opportunity presence itself.

''Please, let me go...'' Aika said to a man who was forcefully holding her left but. She was also fighting with his right hand which was moving on towards her chest.

''C-come on, bitch, I know y-you want me to do it,'' the man slurred, clearly drunk.

Being called a bitch wasn't a surprise at all. She has been called far worse than that in her life. Even if she was treated like a whore, she wasn't going to cry and quit her job, not while she needed it.

''Please...'' she wasn't going to do anything to cause a scene. The owner didn't seem to be against groping, unless it was close to raping. The man somewhat permitted sexual harassment, and there was the rule she was told the first day she got here, ''the customer is always right and his/her desires must be met to ensure that he leaves this place satisfied.''

Naruto was the only one who caused scenes with customers. He wasn't even afraid to bitch slap a customer if he was doing something intolerable. Someone else would have been fired already, but Naruto had his way with the owner. They also got along quite well, despite Naruto's blatant dislike of the man's morality, lack of rather.

''B-Bitch, I am paying here. The least you c-can do if offer y-your serv-'' He was cut off when Naruto removed his hand from Aika. The blond then hung his right hand over Aika's shoulder, bringing her closer to him. The tension in her body disappeared, just like that and she relaxed down for a moment to gather her breath.

Naruto only smiled at the drunk; Aika hadn't actually seen him without a smile. Even when he was in a troublesome situation, his smile was always by his side. But when he spoke, his tone was just toneless. ''Is there a problem, customer-san?''

''Huh? Who are you?'' the man questioned, staring straight at Naruto's face which was barely visible of the lack of adequate light in the corner. A look of recognition phased through the man for a moment before his right hand dug into his right pocket. A sharp knife lit as it raced towards Naruto's chest.

Aika's body tensed again in the face of the sharp object. It was a reasonable reaction; if Naruto wasn't being careful, he would be pierced by the knife. Naruto pulled the woman closer to him, pressing her body against his - a gesture to tell her he was still here and everything would be alright.

Naruto's left hand caught the wrist of the man who attempted to cut in an a sloppy slash. His hold on the wrist was tight, very tight. Evidence of this was given when a look of pain passed the expression of the unruly customer. The firmness of Naruto's hold was also keeping him from moving any further.

''Customer-san, this is my woman,'' Naruto started calmly, while small smile played on his face. ''I'd appreciate it if you didn't bother her any further. I am sure you wouldn't like me to violate your woman.''

''B-Bastard,'' the customer glared as he felt like Naruto was threatening to violate his woman. But the blond wasn't - he had merely stated a fact. ''Are you saying you're going to make a move on my girl?'' Despite the pain shooting through his hand, he still spoke like he felt nothing.

The ruckus behind them just continued as though nothing was happening. The sound of the slow music just continued to fuel the thirst for more uncivil laughter's and more orders of beers.

Naruto shook his head at the accusation. ''Not at all,'' he said. He loosened his grip on the man. ''Customer-san, I will need you to take a nap to burn the alcohol you've consumed.''

''Hu-'' a quick chop at the back of his head and the customer's head slammed down the table as the chains unconsciousness binds him to a forceful sleep.

Aika released a breath of relief as Naruto loosened his hold on her. It wasn't for the first time she had seen him do something like this. Whenever customers went for the disruptive mode, Naruto always managed the situation by knocking them out cold. He said it was better than throwing them out as they would either victimize someone else or become victims themselves.

''You alright?'' Naruto asked.

Aika nodded, ''I need a drink.'' She was familiar to this kind of behavior, but she didn't accept it, and she would never. Her body wasn't a doll put on display for everyone passing by to ogle and grope as they saw fit.

Naruto smiled, ''come, I will give you the Uzumaki combo,'' the blond said, taking her left hand to drag her towards the counter. Once they walked past the unorganized tables and chairs, Naruto walked behind the counter as Aika settled for a stool in front of the counter.

Naruto mixed the drinks before bringing a saucer for Aika. ''Don't drink too much while on duty. The night is still young,'' he said with a smile. They weren't allowed to drink while on duty, and the owner would be pissed if he saw any of his stuff members drunk during working hours

**Library**

''Magic is the physical embodiment of the spirit, in which Mages use to bring about the abilities into reality. This ability is the physical and tangible form of the magic that lies within Mages. Although it is possible that everyone is born with Magic: only a select have the capability to use it as it requires great concentration and one to be able focus on the inner spirit to be able to channel it.

Magic can also be taught. This example is seen with how Dragons have taught humans the ancient magic of dragon slaying. Some great wizards are also able to transfer their magic into others. It was the same with chakra - even if he could do it with chakra. Though, it required great control over ones magic; hence only the strong are able to transfer it to someone else.

The kind of magic within one determines the kind of mage one will become. There are various types of magic in the land of Fiore, and throughout the continent. No one chooses which type of magic they wish to have, as no one choses which family they want to be born in. But it is possible to learn other types of magic, just as it was possible for him to master all five main elements after intense training, and training by shadow clones that could be worth more than 50 years.

The greatest wizards are those who have mastered their own magic to a level that far surpasses others. Greater magical power means the greater chance a mage can become stronger.''

This was a simple outlook of Magic Naruto could give. He could say that magic in a matter of speaking was just like chakra. However, the thing with magic was that it wasn't fundamental to the survival of humans. If a shinobi suffered from complete drain of chakra, then death reigned. Chakra held the life-force of all shinobi, and it was also the source behind all the jutsus they perform.

This world was, in a way, alike to the Elemental Nations. But things were a bit strict since they were those big guns in the form of the Magic Council which regulated all magical activities. There was no such thing in the shinobi world. There was no one who oversaw the use of chakra by shinobi. They used chakra in any way they pleased. The only limitations that were set was when it came to kinjutsu. But even so, there was no legal punishment that was dealt to anyone who used kinjutsu.

In this world, what those people said was forbidden, was forbidden: their word was law and they did everything in their 'rights' to exercise their power and authority. Perhaps if he had trained to attain his power to work on a different method, he could have created something like the Magic Council. It wasn't that he regretted his choice, no, not even a little did he regret it.

Naruto sighed as he closed the book he was reading - he was sitting behind a small table within a public library at capital of Fiore. There were also a few more tables and a chair around him in the double-floor library, but it was often empty unlike other libraries. The library was a bit close to the royal castle.

To be able to understand a bit more of this world, he had decided to study it a bit more by reading books. He didn't like reading when he was younger, but since he became obsessed with peace, he'd taken reading as a joy and actually enjoyed the quietness he felt whenever he was at a place like this, focusing all his mental prowess on deciphering whatever that was said in a cryptic message in the books he read.

He chose the capital because it was the only place where the Magic Council didn't snoop around too often. He didn't want to get in trouble with them, he had just been living a simple life since he came here: nothing troublesome was done, and he actually enjoyed the peace.

Perhaps he had been truly brought into this world to get a chance to live a second life but in a bit happy way than the last. The shinobi world had many things that gave him sleepless nights. It had to start from the people in Konoha, to the loathing the shinobi world held for him. There wouldn't be peace for him there. But here, he didn't have to look on his shoulder; he didn't have to worry about the bounty on his head.

He just enjoyed a simple life here.

''Sorry to keep you waiting, Naruto.''

The blond looked up and saw the green haired princess of Fiore. ''It is quite alright, Princess. I was busy with something else, so I didn't even notice that you were late,'' he said politely.

Meeting with the princess had been pure accidental. Well, if he believed in fate then he could say that it was that thing which loves to screw with people that brought them together, or at least had their paths to collide. He'd met her a bit about six months ago, in this same library. It was actually surprise to him to bump into the princess in the public library. But she said she preferred this one because she got some air to breathe without anyone pestering her.

**Flashback**

He blamed Jiraiya for influencing this obsession into his life. Even in the second life, he was still obsessed with reading - the chore he detested more than anything during those academy days when he was stupid as hell. Back then, he was reading so that he could understand the shinobi world a bit more so he could bring out his own answer for peace, but here he was studying for different reasons.

The first being that he had to kill boredom; His life wasn't full of bliss from all corners - it was just a regular boring life of an ex-shinobi who wasn't familiar with the people around the capital. Another matter that fueled his boredom was that he only worked during the night as he did night-shifts. He had about 4 to 6 hours to sleep every day from 4 to 10am. So even if he worked all night, he would still have the whole day to rest.

Unless the bar was short of workers, he didn't work during day - he had the whole day for himself. Mostly it was boring since he couldn't exactly say that he had any friends to hang out with.

The library provided everything for him as he could understand a bit more of this world through reading old books. Who knows? Maybe he could find something that relates to what has happened to him. Reading also gave him the knowledge he needed about magic and other subjects that interested him.

Of course being that he was a seal master during those glorious days, he found creating seals to be a joy and he savored those moments. He didn't rush whenever he was doing a seal. No, he always did things at a leisurely pace. And that was driving some perfection complex inside of him. Given that he had more time to prepare and plan, it meant that his finished products were flawless.

Currently, he was pushing a stack of 10 sizeable books which he wasn't even going to read - he would only browse for what he wanted. It wasn't novels he was reading after all. The books just seemed interesting enough, and he could read some and borrow some to read while in the comfort of his small apartment.

Naruto's head turned to his left side while he continued walking straight; his eyes spotted a beautiful green haired girl. He worked in a bar selling alcohol to different kinds of people. He has seen many women, beautiful of all kinds. But this one was quite unique. Perhaps it was because he couldn't see past the alcohol they were always consuming and he hadn't been working for more than a week.

He stared at her from head to toe; his surrounding became lost to him as he continued to stare at the green haired young woman. She was petite and had light green hair that reaches down her shoulders with two stands that frame her face and reach down her shoulders. She was wearing a short white dress that exposed her back and parts at the sides of the skirt; a large necklace with a large pendant and a pair of earrings with two large gems in both of them.

The sight of such beauty made him lose focus and he couldn't help but stare.

Hisui stopped walking causing her guard to look at her to ask what was wrong. But he quickly noted what had stopped her from her movements. He frowned when he saw the look a blond young man on the side was giving the princess. Despicable, he thought. If it wasn't because the princess was so kind, he would have walked over to the boy and straightened him up for giving the princess such a despicable look.

In front of Naruto, there were tables and chairs, used for studying. On his right, there were book shelves, and Hisui was on his left. He didn't seem to notice the table that was in front of him, and the books he was carrying were obviously obstructing his front view, his eyes were also focused on her; he also seemed like had lost sense of his surrounding, like he was on his little world.

When he noticed that she had seen his 'sly' gaze, he smiled at her. It was a rather beautiful smile if she could say.

Her eyes looked at the small table in front of him and she looked at him again; he didn't seem to notice, really - he was so high and in the air in fawning at her with that look on his face. The result in a matter of seconds was inevitable.

Naruto hit the table that was just in front of him. The books on his hands bundled all over as he flipped over the table and fell to the other side with his face. The part that hit the floor was his face, while the other parts of his body - his feet - were left hanging over the table.

It was pretty hilarious; especially given the look he was giving her - No doubt trying to woo her with that smile of his. Hisui couldn't help but giggle at the sound of his face hitting the floor. She shouldn't have laughed, but she couldn't help herself. Even her guard seemed to see the amusing part of this occurrence.

''That hurt...'' Naruto grumbled as he gathered himself from the ground. He placed his hand on his forehead, and breathed a sigh of relief when he found out that he wasn't scratched - it would have been horrible if his face was scratched.

''Are you alright?'' the voice was somewhat sweet and overflowing with kindness. He could still trace some amusement in her tone at his predicament. Naruto looked at the green haired with a sheepish grin.

''Yeh,'' he said, picking up his books before placing them on the cursed table that had tripped him.

''You should take care of where you are going to,'' Hisui said with a small smile.

''I do look carefully,'' Naruto said, smiling slyly. ''I just couldn't help myself when my eyes gazed unto such exquisite beauty. I'd be inclined to believe that you're a princess because of such overwhelming beauty.'' Naruto moved closer to the girl and took her right hand and gave a bow before kissing it. ''Forgive my staring.'' Naruto didn't see the irony in all these.

Hisui actually smiled at the action; he sounded honest and seemed to be actually sorry. But then again, it could all just be a ploy. His hold on her hand was rather gentle though.

The guard was in action at the act. ''Get your hands of the princess!''

Naruto took a step back under the stern tone of the man beside the green haired. He had been ignoring the presence of the man for now. His brow furrowed as he questioned. ''Did you just say princess? Like a real princess?''

''You're not from around here, are you? And it is my first time seeing you here.'' Hisui stated, with a hand raised to silence her body guard.

'A regular at this library, huh,' Naruto thought before shaking his head. ''No,'' he said. ''I only moved here a week ago.''

Hisui nodded. ''I am a real princess,'' she said with a small smile. ''Princess Hisui. E. Fiore.''

The 'Hisui?' Naruto thought before going down on his knees. ''Forgive this fools ignorance, my princess. As I said, I recently moved into the capital. I was not aware that it was her highness. I only thought it was just a young lady with dazzling beauty that was hypnotic to my sight.''

Hisui smiled - no one spoke to her like this, and her body guard was visibly twitching because of it. ''It is alright,'' she said and Naruto stood up. She had noticed that he had been carrying one of the books that were in the subject as her research. ''Are you going to read all of them?''

Naruto smiled, scratching the back of his head. ''I will probably go through all of them. But not read the entire books - I just want to look at some chapters within the books.''

''Any particular reason, you're looking through dark magic?'' Hisui asked. It was rare to see people studying dark magic. Dark magic was considered to be a lost art since there weren't any practitioners, and it was somewhat forbidden.

Naruto didn't lose his smile as he kept a poker face. ''I just want to learn what I can. Knowledge is power after all,'' he said. Well, he had no interest in practicing Dark Magic after all. So, the only good and honest reason he could give was that he only wanted to gain some valuable knowledge about this world.

Hisui smiled at him once more before walking away. ''Perhaps I might join you one of these days...''

''The princess is always welcome to join me.'' Naruto gave a bow before he took his seat to read his books.

**Flash back end**

This one as it was now; there couldn't be more than five people in the entire library that had more than 1000 books about magic, history of the country, and the royal family. It was harmony around the capital and the people didn't care much for reading about Magic, nor even studying about it. You didn't even see too many mages within the capital like you did outside.

Currently, he and the princess were in a ''group study'' or paired together if you like. They were studying dark magic. Of course you couldn't study dark magic without any knowledge of the dark mage, Zeref. Naruto didn't particularly have an interest in using dark magic - he was light, but gaining as much information as he could didn't hurt him. And this did well to kill time as he had nothing to do during day, unless he had to cover for someone at work.

''Still, I had assured you that I wouldn't be late,'' she said, taking her own seat across the small table. Naruto merely rolled his eyes in response. It was always like this with this girl; she liked to apologize a lot. She had the heart to make decisions that may sound cruel and still had the kindest heart he'd ever seen from anyone in this world.

It would be wrong to mistake the princess' kindness as naivety. No, she wasn't stupid. By far she was smart. Her inventions in magic were proof of her intelligence. Her kindness didn't make her gullible like it had done to him and she was always looking to apologize and seek penance if she had done what was wrong. He liked that about her.

''This will not happen again,'' Hisui said packing the books she brought with her in order. Naruto was the only one outside the royal family she could study with and he was a lot more curious and she liked it since he always did something to feed his curiosity.

Studying Dark Magic wasn't without risks, especially if they were studying about Zeref. The only thing they did not step out of the line in doing was experiments on Dark Magic - that is with Naruto. She only shared her thoughts with him while he shared his to her and they combined their thoughts. Once she returns to the royal castle, she is then able to experiment.

Her father permitted her to have these meetings with Naruto since he contributed something to her researches, and his mind worked in a way she wouldn't think just by seeing him. Though he wasn't a genius, when it came to understanding the working of things, he was very good.

Bringing an outsider to her home wouldn't suffice well; hence they only met around here.

She wasn't using him by any chance. Their relationship was good, if she could say. She would be even willing to call him a friend, but they weren't too close on a personal level, but they got along just fine. This ''working'' thing was mutual; she just didn't involve him in her family dealings because she didn't have to.

''Like I said, it isn't much of a problem,'' Naruto responded with a small shrug of his shoulders. ''What kept you busy anyway, new experiments?''

That was the thing: although she didn't get Naruto involved, directly, he knew that she experimented a lot with magic. Well, she couldn't hide it from him, especially when he could come up with some simple, yet complex ideas. She could guess that he this was owed to the fact that he was a seal specialist, and liked drawing runes - this is the only magic he has shown to be capable of doing. His runes weren't so much for fighting though.

''Celestial spirits come from the spirit world through a gate - a gate which connects this world to the spiritual world. You could call the gate a portal that allows one entry into the spiritual world, or this world. But to be able to open this ''portal'' you must have a key. Since it is deemed that it poses physical harm to a human to travel through the dimensions, I have been exploring finer details into understanding what really is in between these worlds so that I can create my own gate.''

Naruto nodded and adopted a thoughtful look before he responded. ''I was looking through the possibilities of teleportation using rune/seals. Teleportation in simple terms is jumping from A to B, regardless of the distance, place and time. With teleportation, I can ''erase'' my existence from here and materialize it to somewhere else.

But if I am going to do that, I don't need just the power of the mind and body to withstand the process; there has to be something connecting A and B to make the teleportation successful. Point A can be me - then if I want to go to B, there has to be something in B, that I can focus on and help my materialization. Without B, I can move from A, but end up nowhere. If we are saying that existence of the body dematerializes in point A, then if there is no specific point B, the pieces might never form again because there is no B that gathers them into a single place to materialize.

When we are looking through dimensional travel, we can mix it together with teleportation. When you look at teleportation in that sense, you can say that from A to B you jump, through space.

In a more literal way; say you create a time travel or teleportation device; coordinates of where you want to go must be imprinted in the device. The device will work as a mirror. If the device is here, and I want to send you to the castle - then I put you into the device, insert the coordinates. Once the coordinates are set, the device opens a mirror in that place before 'transporting' you.''

Hisui was silent for a few words. There were many things that had to be researched first in order to create a teleportation device. They had to understand the fabrics of the world, understand space and time thoroughly. It would take many years to turn that into practical. Naruto could say it, but he didn't have the mind nor the skills to create something in the nature of a teleportation device.

''In simple words, are you saying that before we learn to travel through dimensions, we must learn to travel through the space of this world, by virtue of teleporting from point A to point B.''

Naruto nodded. ''It is an idea,'' he said before taking out a small scroll from his pocket. He tore out two pieces of paper, before putting away the scroll. He wrote something that Hisui couldn't read on both pieces. The words or numbers looked the same. ''Watch this,'' he said before pushing one piece towards her side.

''What is this, runes?''

''Sort of,'' Naruto responded quietly and took out a small rubber before placing it on the piece of paper in front of him. He held a hand sign, before both pieces glowed on their drawings. The rubber vanished from the piece in front of Naruto and appeared on Hisui's piece.

Hisui widened her eyes. ''This is incredible, Naruto,'' she exclaimed with a large smile on her face. It was incredible. He had showed her a simple teleportation, and she wasn't even close to inventing something like that.

''This is a simple demonstration of teleporting through point A to B when both points are connected and when teleporting something. Unfortunately, this is as far as I can go. I can't seem to move past this point. Every time I try moving something biological, all I get in ''B'' is blood.''

Hisui nodded. She expected there to be difficulties with the kind of magic. ''What if there is no B, is it like how you said it?''

''Both points are interchangeable. Point A can be B. The problem is when B is missing,'' Naruto said. He then tired the piece in front of him and held a single hand sign, the rubber disappeared from Hisui's piece, but it didn't appear anywhere - it just disappeared.

''We can assume that the rubber is lost through space,'' Hisui said after seeing the rubber disappear before her. It would have proven to be quite the risk if it had been a person who was in point A. The person would have just disappeared from this world without a trace.

Naruto nodded. ''There is a slight chance that it might have appeared somewhere,'' he said. ''The thing with this kind of teleportation is that you have to make sure that both points are working perfectly well. A slight miscalculation could produce disastrous results. I mean that if you're teleporting another person, everything has to be in check, if not, that person might not be whole when he/she materializes.

Both point A and B are like mirrors. When you're standing in front of mirror A, Mirror B will reflect what is in A. But if either of the mirrors, has a cracks, the image reflected in B will also have cracks. Say of example, mirror B can only reflect half of the image because mirror A is broken in half. Then there is a possibility that half of the person will be materialized in B and the other part remains behind, or it could be teleported to another place.

I have yet to test this theory yet. That is just amongst the risk factors I brought up as possibilities when using this kind of magic.''

Hisui looked at the piece in front of her; if she could understand this magic, and be able to apply it, a whole lot of things would be easy and it would save time and countless jewels used for transportation.

''This is really good Naruto. I bet people would pay thousands of jewels to get their hands on this kind of magic,'' magical artifacts didn't come by cheap in magic shops, so if they could get their hands on something so practical, mages would flock in to purchase.

''I imagine so,'' Naruto said. He didn't really care much for having millions of jewels with him. Working on runes or seals was something he did purely because he enjoyed it. He had developed the liking to seals during his glory days, and it sort of made him feel closer to his parents, and the Uzumaki clan.

''You don't seem to be too thrilled about it,'' Hisui noted. For someone who worked in a bar, she'd imagine he would take jewels wherever they came from. The wages of a barman weren't that much. But then again, Naruto lived a standard life.

Naruto shrugged his right shoulder as he responded. ''I have no desire for fame or being rich. While there is a saying that every man can be bought with a right price, I assure you, no one can afford my price.''

''Not even the princess of Fiore?'' Hisui questioned with a certain look.

Naruto smiled, ''not even the princess,'' he said lightly. ''But I am sure I would be able to work something out with the princess - she the daughter of the king after all, and on top of that, she has a killer smile that leaves me breathless whenever these eyes of mine fall upon it. I am sure if she came up with one of those, discussions for the 'price' wouldn't last for a second without completion.'' A rather sly smile was planted across his face.

Flirting with the princess? Naruto didn't seem to mind doing it. Well, he was a lively person and honest. It was rather refreshing to hear such comments since no one makes them to her. She is not fond of hanging out with boys and her father wouldn't allow it anyway. Still, she was rather occupied with her work to look at other things in life.

For those reasons, she enjoyed these times with Naruto. Perhaps other than the fact that he helped her with her research and experiments by supplying likely theories, he was the only person outside the royal family she could share a laugh with.

''The princess might just bring her killer smile as she is very interested in your latest work. She would happily pay the price you request for working with you on such work,'' Hisui finally responded, with her warmest smile. Certainly, she would love to be involved in this kind of work.

''Naruto may relent and allow her to feast on his research...''

Hisui smiled before taking another look. ''Really, Naruto, I want to be involved in this kind of work. It will help me greatly with my research.''

''I will give you all my notes with this kind of magic,'' Naruto said. ''If you look at my notes, you can work on something different.''

''Thank you, Naruto," Hisui's look became thoughtful. "I wonder what I can do to make it up to you. This will surely put my research further ahead, and it will be all thanks to you.''

''Studying with me is already enough, princess. Besides, I'd like to see what you can do with my notes. If the princess can turn my work into something great, then I will be very proud.'' Naruto said.

''You'll give me for sure?'' She sounded a little bit too excited about the thought of getting the notes from Naruto.

Naruto nodded. ''It would be wrong to bluff with the princess anyway. Besides, I had intended to give my notes to you anyway. Like I said, I believe you can take this practicality to a higher level and actually do something with it. I am just a barman who lacks the practical skills to create inventions you'd normally do. I also do not have the resources.''

''I could make them available to you. It would be good to work on teleportation with you and you understand this things better than I do.'' She didn't want to take anything from him - she wanted him to be involved as much as he would like - it was his idea after all.

Naruto shook his head. ''It is well,'' the blond shrugged. ''I have compiled the notes in a way that will make it easy for anyone to understand.'' Naruto paused for a moment before adding. ''We ended up going on the left and time is ticking away.''

''Well, you're still around here - it would be a horror if you were actually leaving any time soon - there is still much to do.'' Hisui said smiling.

''Yeh,'' Naruto said with a small smile. He didn't know about it though. He wasn't planning on living the whole of his life in the capital - he thought of moving to another village far away from here, far away from trouble. He was here to attain some knowledge at the heart of the country. Perhaps if there was something to keep him here, he would stay without any complains.

A few moments of comfortable silence passed as both Naruto and Hisui were wrapped up in their thoughts. The silence was broken when Hisui spoke. ''I got all excited about your demonstration in teleportation, and I don't think I can focus on Dark Magic anymore.''

''You're a little enthusiastic about this, Princes,'' Naruto said with a small smile. ''What do you wish to do then? I have all day, and I've already read what I wanted. The books in here no longer interest me. I am thinking of taking a visit towards the Magic Library. There are tons of books there, and they hold more refined material.''

''That wouldn't be bad, but I have all the books all need for my researches back at the castle.''

''Ho? So the princess leaves the comfort of the castle just so she could be in the presence of lil' ol' me - I am touched,'' Naruto gave a wide smile before closing the book in front of him.

''I won't deny that I enjoy your company, but we do work more than anything. Besides, you're also here every day, I should be the one to say that perhaps Naruto is planning something for the princess.'' This is what made her day good. Without anyone to cheer her up, her mind would only be focused on work than anything. At least she could catch a breather with him.

''Well, We do get more work done, and since I don't have anything to do during the day, this is best,'' this compensated for his lack of friends. He did know some people at work, but he couldn't say he had any real friends from his workplace, well except for Aika.

''Why don't you get me those notes so that I can look at them now while there is still time? We have about 2 to 3 hours before my next appointment comes in the evening,'' if she got them now, she could ask some questions on things that she didn't quite understand.

''My place isn't far away from here,'' Naruto said. ''I will go and fetch them for you.''

''...and leave me alone?'' Hisui asked.

Naruto merely smiled in response, ''Well, I didn't think it would be appropriate to take the princess back to my place; my place isn't worthy for her Highness' feet to grace.''

''Enough with that,'' Hisui said firmly. ''I have known you for some time now and I haven't seen where you live. Who knows, maybe you don't live in a good place because of your job, and I might be able to thank you for all the insight you've given me.''

''I may be a barman, but I don't really live in the cave as you'd think. My place is actually nice since I use my paycheck wisely and I don't have any other responsibilities.'' He did have some jewels when he came here after he did a simple job for someone. Since he didn't do anything luxurious and fancy, his pay was on food, rent and making his place better. He surely didn't want to be stuffed in a cave that would remind him of the hole he used to call home back in Konoha.

Hisui stood up, ''Well, we will just have to see about that, now won't we?''

She wasn't going to back down, Naruto realized. He sighed before he too stood up. ''I will return the books to the shelves while you get your bodyguard. I haven't seen him since you came here, anyway, is he busy with something?''

''He returned to the castle, since it was safe with you.''

''Are you sure about that?'' Naruto walked over to Hisui, before halting dangerously close to her. His face was just inches away from hers. ''I might just take advantage of the princess and do something perverted to her while her bodyguard is not here,'' he gave the green haired a somewhat perverted grin.

''You wouldn't.'' Just to be safe, the princess took a step back to create more distance. Behind her, there was another table, keeping her in place. Naruto had been a little too close for comfort and it was a clear violation of her personal space - something he never does.

Naruto smiled and closed the distance between them again. He allowed the princess to have some thoughts before move his head towards her left ear. His right hand was placed on her chin, massaging it, ''I don't know about that. Hisui's scent is quite intoxicating. The toxic is dangerous enough to make me lose my mind...if I lose my mind, I might just do ''something'' to her,'' he whispered down to her ear.

Now, now, this was just daring. Hisui had noted that Naruto 'plays' around with woman, but their relationship wasn't like that. The tone he had used sent a few chills down her spine and his touch on her chin was rather soft. Emotions she had never experience began to well inside of her, and she didn't feel like hitting him for violating her personal space.

Before Hisui could respond, the sound of a throat being cleared invaded their hearings. ''I leave you for a second with the princess and you're already making a move?''

Naruto made the distance away from a slightly flustered princess. He smiled nervously, ''it isn't what it looks like.''

The kind of response he gave was just predictable.

**End of the first chapter after the prologue. Unlike in the previous story, I never actually showed Naruto trying to live a normal life, and everything in this chapter was just normal as his life can be. I didn't just start with "saying" he tried living a normal life, I actually "showed" it. **

**Eventually, we will get to the point where it all started in the second chapter of the second life. As this is a rewrite, it will include some elements of the old story. I will not say anything about Naruto's power, but I have given him "cool" magic. **

**Naruto's age will be left for assumption at this stage. Timeline of events, not on this chapter, but on the last scene on the last update; it was two years before the cannon events started in the anime started.**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**The Omnipresent Sage **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N… this is actually chapter 3, but I thought I add it first just to push the pacing a bit. The next chapter will return to normal things will be somewhat of a flashback just so I can explain what really led Naruto to the situation he finds himself in…**

**Disclaimer: The Omnipresent Sage does not own Naruto or Fairy Tail.**

…

**The Ignorance of a God**

Demon? God? Demon God?

Naruto had been called by many tittles, so many names. The glorious days in the Elemental Nations saw him lose much of his humanity to become a God, a Demon, a messenger of death. The only thing that remained human about him was his relationship with Mei. Had it not been for the relationship with the Mizukage, he would have lost everything, including all his emotions. He killed for a living after all.

There were so many things he did for power; he'd tortured his body many times during his hazardous training time. Kurama was always standing on the side with a needle of life once he did something ridiculous that ended with almost blowing his body apart. The Bijuu was always working overtime to heal his self-inflicted wounds that would kill a normal person.

Kurama's chakra had so worked within his system on a daily basis that it had become part of him. Inside his chakra system, the vile demonic chakra of the Bijuu could be traced, mixing with his own. His body grew so much used to it that it no longer did him any damage as it was already in his system.

Power was something he didn't lack; he had it in abundance.

All that would not have mattered anyway; he would have eventually died sooner. Three is a saying that everything has a price; the power he'd attained had cost him much of his life-span. Despite having the Uzumaki genes and having the ''Full'' power of Kurama inside of him, as well the Gedo Mazo, it made no difference.

He had put so much damage to his body during his training time that it reduced his life span by a great margin. His body couldn't keep wounds, but he got screwed by having his life-span reduced each time he used Kurama's power to regenerate any damaged muscle. He'd tried working of Fuinjutsu to work around the problem, but all he ever got was the middle finger.

After the battle with Nagato, he'd taken the Gedo Mazo and buried it inside of him - in the depths of his soul. He'd thought that if he died with it, then the Juubi wouldn't be born again and it would increase his life-span. But nothing worked for his favor - the Gedo Mazo only stopped his body from showing signs of reduced life-span. To be more precise, it stopped him from aging quickly, but it didn't change the reality. He was just wearing a genjutsu just like Tsunade did.

That was the cost of the godly power he'd attained.

Though he wished to live a better life than the previous life, nothing much had changed here. He was still a God, at least no longer a demon. The power he holds makes him question why he was brought into such a world. If he had been brought into this world to live peacefully, wouldn't it be better for him to have been stripped of his power? It would have made sense if it was like that.

Naruto sighed as he looked above the clear sky, standing on top of a tree, within a large mountain. It has been more than six months since he used the 'God Magic' or even his chakra. It has been that long since he raised his hand in preparing for a fight with someone. The environment he lived didn't need him to use any of that magic, and he enjoyed all the time that was available to him to read and develop better seals.

He wanted to do some conditioning before moving on to solve problems. He was certain that he would be required to lift his hands, and as much as he was proud of his power, he had his pride to maintain. It would be an insult to his pride if he was embarrassed by mere evil mages. He was god after all.

Naruto jumped down from the tree and landed down the ground. A cloned puffed into existence beside him before it jumped away from him.

''I require something a bit serious,'' Naruto said to the clone. ''There are some tensions within my muscles; I want to relax them with a physical exercise.''

The clone looked up for a moment before it responded, ''this is a good place; it is away from civilization. We won't have anyone spying on us or interrupting our exercise.''

Naruto nodded. ''I specifically chose this place because of it, and the target is only a few hours away,'' when travelling through shinobi speeds. He didn't need to take a train to travel when he could move faster than the damn thing. He was used to running anyway, and it didn't hurt to see how his speed had dropped.

The clone snapped its neck before disappearing in a blur, but it suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto sighed; this world certainly had a way of ruining things for him. Just when he thought he could get some free time, something appears in his radar. He wasn't looking for trouble or any sort problem to solve other than Aika's, and so he decided to stand still.

A few minutes passed and Naruto waited, and waited, until birds starting filling the sky in numbers as heavy footsteps crushed down earth, knocking down trees in the side. Whatever it was that was coming towards him, it was coming fast and no doubt was big. The footsteps grew louder by the second and the sound of trees being knocked aside increased as Naruto continued his silent stand-still.

A large beast blew out from behind him and went straight at him. Judging by its look on the eyes, it wasn't expecting to see him nor had it sensed his presence. It had to be expected as he had been keeping a steady flow of his magic while focusing his senses on the danger that was coming from behind him.

Despite its surprise at seeing him, the large beast didn't stop on its path; it continued to run straight him. Naruto still didn't make a move; he simply watched the beast move towards him in great speed. For something so big - it was way taller than him; he could probably reach just above its knees - it moved a lot faster than one would expect.

The beast's large right claw formed a fist and it was sent straight him. Naruto quickly placed both his hands in front of him to form a defense from the large punch. Upon connecting with his hands, the punch sent the blond sailing away towards the trees. Naruto broke through a few trees before he finally hit the last tree as the momentum forced by the powerful punch had lost its course.

Naruto wince as he slid down the tree trunk. His back hurt like crap and if that punch had really hit his chest, he would've surely spat out some blood. The beast hit way harder than he'd anticipated. He'd come across a Vulcan, but it didn't hit this hard, and wasn't powerful as this monster.

Once the blond hit the ground, he looked up again as the beast as again charging at towards wherever it was going. Naruto was still on its path and judging by the look on its eyes, it didn't take that highly of him.

The beast was upon him in a matter of seconds; this time, it threw a left punch at the blond. Naruto again placed both his hands in front to block the punch. He had forgotten that behind him was a tree he didn't break after he was sent sailing. When the punch connected with his defense, it pushed him back, but Naruto hit the tree trunk behind him by his back.

The beast threw another right punch at the blond in blurring speed. Naruto avoided the punch by moving to his right side. The beast's punch crashed through the tree trunk, breaking the poor tree in half under its might. Naruto was just glad he had dodged that one or it would've hurt him.

Standing a few feet away from the beast, Naruto asked, ''who are you?'' Every world had its talking 'animals'. When he had first seen a 'talking frog - toad,' he had been greatly surprised since he hadn't been familiar with summons before Jiraiya showed them to him.

This world had its own beasts and animals that spoke. He wasn't even surprised when he first saw a beast speaking. What could surprise him if he had seen speaking slugs, snakes and monkeys? Vulcans spoke, though their attitude was very annoying since they were filled with arrogance. They reminded him of a younger Sasuke, and Kiba.

The beast didn't respond, it merely growled before charging away from him.

Naruto held out his right hand and blue magic seal appeared around the beast's waist. The seal kept the beast in place and from moving any further. It was a simple binding seal that Naruto had applied. It was obvious that the beast was going to make way from him after punching him. Now that was something he couldn't accept even though he wasn't looking for trouble.

''That is just being rude,'' Naruto said, looking offended as he walked towards the beast. ''You don't just suddenly attack someone and then hit the ground like that, not without even saying a word.''

There was still no response as the beast struggled to break free from his seal. Naruto was now wondering if the beast could even understand him. It certainly didn't look like it was listening to him.

Naruto snapped his attention behind; eyes narrowed, he could feel another presence and it felt somewhat sinister. The demonic feeling made all the warmth in his eyes a memory and all his senses working at full power. He wasn't used to such a feeling in this world, but he did know that there were types of magic who could make such a feeling, not necessarily making one evil.

The beast finally broke free from its bind, and snapped at Naruto; its right punch cleaved through the air as it sped towards Naruto with tremendous speed and power. The blond still had his attention focused on the other presence. Even so, when he was not even looking, his right hand was raised high, palm open and the large punch collided with it.

Naruto didn't move, not even an inch, much to the evident surprise and shock of the beast. The ground beneath him wasn't so lucky though; it shattered under the tremendous force of the punch.

Another blue magic seal formed between Naruto's palm and the punch of the beast. A shot of light blue lightning travelled through the beast in a heap of static. The beast let out a shrill of pain as the lightning consumed its hard body from the inside. The beast jumped away from Naruto to cut the flow of the electricity into its body.

A smoke like that coming from burned meat started to seep out of the beast signifying just how much pain Naruto had made it suffer. He hadn't used a simple spell, and it would have probably left a normal human with burn marks. Considering that he didn't have full control of his magic, anything was to be expected from his spells.

Naruto looked away from the new presence and looked at the beast, ''your skin is very tough; I doubt I can even put a mark on you with just a normal spell. Against someone else, physical attacks also won't do any good.''

The beast didn't respond; it again charged at him. But this time, it appeared to be furious over his last spell. It was also moving a lot faster than before. Still Naruto didn't flash away from his position. He raised his right hand and a blue round, magic seal appeared before shooting a beam of blue energy straight at the beast.

The beam hit the beast straight on the chest but it made no difference as it continued to move on towards him. Naruto was forced to duck under a right swing that would have surely disconnected his head from his shoulder if it had hit him straight on. The beast tried to squash him under its right foot after missing but Naruto flashed a few feet away from it. The large foot crushed the ground mercilessly.

Standing still from a few distance away, Naruto clasped his hands together, '**'Lightning Ecstasy**,'' he muttered before around 11 magical seals surrounded the target. All seals sparkled blue lightning before they all shot electric currencies at the surrounded beast. It was no different than saying that beast was thrown into a pit of intense flames.

The result was a loud shrill that tore through the forest before the beast finally stopped and collapsed, but not before changing into a human. Naruto cancelled his spell, but even when the spell was cancelled, some electric current continued to sparkle around the fallen human.

A white haired young lady then landed on the ground a few feet away before rushing over to the fallen human. ''I wouldn't touch him if I were you,'' Naruto stated calmly.

''I need to check for his pulse,'' came a quick response from the white haired.

''Electricity is still flowing within his body, if you touch him, it will shock you,'' Naruto said. ''Besides, if you really thought I was going to kill him, you would've stopped me while my spell was still active.''

the white haired turned to face the blond before asking, ''who are you?''

''Take Over magic, I see,'' Naruto said. ''I presume he had lost control after a full-body take over and you'd been chasing after him.'' The blond didn't wait for the white haired to respond - he went on. ''To answer your question, mage-chan, I am Naruto,'' the blond smiled once more before turning around to leave.

''Wait!'' Naruto didn't say anything; he seemingly vanished into the trees. A second later he returned.

''I thought I sensed something,'' he muttered as he walked towards the white haired mage. ''You're the one who felt demonic,'' it was by no means a question; it was a clear statement.

The girl looked him silently as though she was trying to figure something out. She didn't say a word until Naruto walked past her and kneeled down on the side of the former beast he had electrocuted. ''What are you doing?'' Her voice was somewhat stern.

''Dispelling all the static in him so that he can wake up and you can go. I imagine that it would be a task for you to carry such a big fella all the way home,'' Naruto responded before placing his index finger on his forehead. Lightning sparkled around his finger as it gathered there. He then pointed his finger to the side, releasing all the lightning he had absorbed.

''Thank you,'' the female stranger said, now standing just beside him.

Naruto smiled at her as he stood up. ''Don't mention it,'' he said. ''He should be awake in a few minutes. I doubt he will be able to walk though. In any case, drink this and attach this to his forehead when he wakes up - it will restore his magic.'' Naruto produced a small bottle of water and handed a small piece of paper to the girl.

''What is this?'' she asked looking at the bottle curiously.

''It is just plain water,'' Naruto responded with a smile. ''There are a number of mages coming from the direction which you came, would they be friends or hostiles?''

''Friends...''

''Excellent,'' he seemed relieved. ''Take care, mage-chan. I will take my leave now,'' he bowed a little before disappearing with the winds that picked when he bowed.

'This is something you don't see every day,' the woman thought: A complete stranger helping her out then disappear without demanding anything else. Well, she could say that he was forced to attack because the "beast" had attacked him out of nowhere.

She did wonder who he really was and what he was doing in a large forest like this all by himself. He didn't seem bad, but he was surely strong.

**Naruto**

Naruto appeared a considerable distance away from the forest. He had sped through the forest in great speeds for about two hours. That meant that he covered a lot of distance between him and the white haired stranger. They couldn't track him down now since they couldn't catch him and he left no trace of his presence at the forest.

He was currently walking slowly in the outskirts of the river village, walking towards the greenly forest where his target was located. It took him four days to finally locate these people. Aika wasn't so much forthcoming about their locations, so he only had clues to work. But with the help of his clones, the time and distance didn't matter much. All he had to do was disguise and have them search for the group he needed.

Four days gone, and all sources pointed at this forest. Not many people had the joy of coming into such a forest. But Naruto wasn't just many people; he was a man on a mission. He had walked through scary and frightening territories in the quest for knowledge, and nothing much really scared him. Well, he was the demon god after all. What could scare the man who had no equal in the Elemental Nations?

Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

With four days gone, he had more days to spend at the library while looking through many things that would interest him. A week was a long time for one like him who had clones to divide tasks. He could turn a week long reading into a year-long reading with a few clones.

Ah, he so loved his clones.

Naruto entered the forest and continued walking silently. His steps finally came to a halt when he saw a large building, about four stories high, standing tall in front of him. 'This must be the place,' he thought. There was no sign of Dark Sith anywhere, but that didn't deter him. If his Intel led him to this place, then this was the right place for him to visit.

The blond sighed; this was surely going to be troublesome. Being Diplomatic surely didn't work that well. When these kinds of people see that you're willing to bleed, they will keep cutting you until your body can't produce any blood. He had seen such people, and he knew that giving the devil a hug was another way of telling it to stab you on the back while you were lost in its cold comfort.

Still, for his conscious and to avoid doing what he would deem to be wrong, he still had to try. It wasn't his policy to dismiss people on the first sight of seeing their evil; he had to give a chance. Everyone deserved at least that much at least.

He held a single hand sign and a large bag appeared in a puff of smoke on his right side. Naruto picked up the bag before walking towards the entrance of the large building.

He didn't even know when he went through the double-doors. Just when he was about to open them, they suddenly opened like there was some kind of motion sensor that sensed his movements and the mechanism supporting the sensors pushed the doors to open. Naruto showed no fear though - he just went through the doors with the black bag firmly on his right hand.

Once he entered the building, he was greeted by a large hall; it was nosy - there were some noise inside the hall and the stench of alcohol reeked throughout the walls of the hall. Tables and chairs were filled with men sharing bitter laughs, and tales that had no proof of existence; lies. There was not a single woman in the hall - it was all men.

Naruto's presence was quickly noted with an eerie silence that settled in the hall as soon as he dropped the 'heavy' bag of gold the wooden floor. ''This is what they call dark Sith...'' it wasn't a question, but someone interpreted it like it was.

''Who wants to know?'' the man who questioned was standing behind the counter. He watched Naruto carefully; the intruder had wild blond hair that framed down the sides of his face; a few bangs covered most of his forehead, reaching just above his clear blue eyes. His attire consisted of a tight long sleeve crimson shirt, a black short sleeved coat - it was long reaching just above his ankles; the coat was tattered at the edges like an old cloth, and it was also decorated with a red flame pattern. He wore slightly skinny black pants, black shinobi boots.

''Me,'' Naruto responded calmly. ''Can I speak to the boss if he is...'' Naruto trailed off when his eyes caught the presence of a man he had seen before. His expression became stern. ''You...''

The man in question growled, ''bastard.'' That was what he was, to him anyway and he would give anything that see Naruto killed - anything he can afford that is. He'd never been so disgraced and humiliated in his life before he came around, and even today, he would never admit to anyone what he did in order to secure his survival.

''You know this idiot?'' All eyes looked at the man as he nodded.

''He is the one that busted up my branch,'' the man simply said before staring down at Naruto.

This revelation did nothing but make the other men turn their attention on the blond. Their eyes stared at him with cruel intensions. No doubt if they were connected with the 'guild' he had destroyed, they would seek revenge. Even some evil people did care about their comrades and properties. However, what was more important to such people was the 'disrespect' Naruto showed when he destroyed one of their branches.

If he had destroyed one of their houses, then they would seek to destroy his own house and screw his life over just to get even.

''I see you returned to this kind of life even after I spared your life,'' Naruto stated. He was only staring at the man he had sparred. This man had practically begged for his life, he had literally cried while singing some 'sorry, I won't do it again' songs and swore he would change his ways if he allowed him to live. Being a good person as he was, he permitted it.

It was because the man had cried, looking pathetic. He was not cold-hearted enough to put that way and destroy everything on his path. This man had only been involved in demanding payment to the village - he'd stayed in for a couple of days - for protection. They had stationed their guild outside the village and 'protected' it against outsiders, and in return, they made the villagers suffer. The others he'd punished were doing despicable things that couldn't be forgiven.

But here was now, looking at the same man.

It wasn't even a coincident that this man was somehow involved with the people that were making Aika bleed. If he hadn't met Aika, no, if he hadn't moved to the capital then he wouldn't have seen this man, he wouldn't even have been forced to do something like this because he wouldn't have met Aika. But he was led to this place, and facing a man he'd sparred for doing evil.

Was this some plot by some screwed up god to prove him wrong? Was this to prove to him that evil was evil?

'Not at all...' a voice responded within Naruto's head.

Naruto was more accustomed to hearing voices inside his head that he didn't fail to realize it. It was definitely coming from his head, and it was unfamiliar. 'Who are you in my head? You're not Kurama... Are you kami?'

'Not at all,' the voice sounded amused by the question of kami. 'I myself question if beings as gods truly to exist.'

'Who are you then?'

'You won't listen to anything I say before I tell you what you want to know,' Naruto could swear he saw a head shaking in resignation. 'I am not god. In your world you have legends such as the Juubi and the Sage of Six paths. In this world, I am like the Sage of Six paths. Though unlike him or Zeref, I am an unknown factor; I never existence to the people of this world, I am just an ancient spirit lost in time.'

Naruto's eyes narrowed and his whole posture became slightly tense. This voice wasn't of god but it knew about him. This wasn't something that he had told anyone, neither Aika nor Hisui. He didn't even dream about it. When it came to such a topic, it never left his mouth.

'What do you want?'

'It's been almost a year and a half since you 'died' and came to this world. I have been trying to get in contact with you, but the circumstances were never right, especially when you didn't think about bad people.

I am what brought you to this world - though I merely took advantage of the situation caused by an overflow of power between your soul, Kurama and the Gedo Mazo, which you had buried deep inside of you soul and thought nothing of it after that.'

'What do you want?' Naruto repeated.

'Got to Tenrou Island, you will find 'Zeref' there - I will leave the coordinates of the island with you. After you have done so, come and have a chat with me at the ancient ruins. I would advise that you don't take much time; I don't have too long before my existence disappears - to bring you into this world, I sacrificed my own existence.'

'Zeref is dead.' Naruto said. The Dark Mage is said to have lived about 400 years ago, and he shouldn't be alive. Well, unless he was immortal. Immortality wasn't something he would consider to be a shock when he dealt with an immortal beast every day during the glorious days. But if Zeref has been alive all along, why doesn't anyone know of it?

There was no response to his statement; the voice had disappeared from his head.

He had really died in the elemental Nations. That wasn't a shock though. He had known that he was going to die and he had died. There was some truth in Kurama's last words after all. The Gedo Mazo wasn't supposed to be a factor since he'd buried it before his last battle. He wasn't its Jinchuriki; he had just buried it inside of him. Of course he had access to its power. But all calculations show that it was supposed to perish along with his soul unlike Kurama.

Then what could've happened?

To keep the balance of things, in order to revive someone, you had to sacrifice your own life; there was such a technique in the shinobi world, but it was forbidden. Though, you didn't have to make a sacrifice with the Rinnegan. It took chakra and weaving hand signs to bring the dead to life. Someone else had sacrificed for him to be here. For what purpose he wondered? He had a hard time believing that Zeref was alive. But he knew himself too well to know that he didn't hallucinate and that voice had actually spoken to him.

A punch straight on the gut smashed Naruto out of his thoughts. The blond had become so lost in his thoughts that he actually forgot about his surroundings. The punch was a nice touch to bring him out of his thoughts.

''Idiot, we talkin' to you...'' the man who'd punched him snarled, glaring at him.

Naruto smiled, making the man scowl. ''Sorry, I was lost in thought,'' the blond said a little apologetically. ''Can I speak to the boss of this place?''

''I am the boss,'' the man who responded was standing in front of him; he was wearing a dark hooded coat, black leader boots. The black shirt he wore revealed his toned chest. No doubt the man trained hard, physically, and he was of a good built. He stood just slightly taller than Naruto.

Naruto took out a picture of Aika, ''I brought gold to settle her debt,'' the blond said. He unzipped the bag to show the stones of gold, before facing the boss again. ''I'm sure there isn't a problem with that.''

At the sight of the stones, the man's look became darker. A twisted smile spread across his face as he took the picture of Aika. ''Ah, I know this girl; she is one of our clients,'' his eyes went at the gold. ''are those stones real?''

Naruto nodded, and took one out before handing over to the man. The boss held it for a few moments while the silent hall watched. The man smiled before snapping his fingers. All +30 members were on their feet, ready to pounce on Naruto.

''While this looks good, I'm afraid it can't over all her debts,'' the boss said. ''You'll have to bring two more of those bags, and then we can talk about settling the issue of overdue interests charges.''

predictable.

''This was expected,'' Naruto sighed before smiling sadly. ''I don't know why I bother with you people.'' He had known it would most likely end like this, and yet he tried speaking to them anyway. He wasn't going to try any negotiations; they wouldn't yield any result. The fact that a man who had begged to be sparred was still living this kind of life was reason enough for him.

''Hmm?''

Naruto shook his head. In a blur, the boss was sent sailing towards his men after a fast right punch from Naruto. The punch had hit him straight on his face and hard enough to make him lose his hold on the gold stone he held. Naruto caught the stone and placed it back on the bad before he made it disappear.

Noise broke out when Naruto punched the boss and sent him flying. Once the boss recovered, he held his bleeding mouth before ordering his men to get the blond.

Naruto didn't listen to the curses that were sent flying towards him. ''Keep these fools from moving, Gravity,'' he said while making fast movements with his index finger, which was glowing light blue energy. A large magical circle appeared above the group of evil doers, and another on the wooden floor. All the men fell down the floor on their knees as gravity pulled them down.

Naruto turned around to leave, ''get back here, bastard!''

The blond ignored it and walked out of the building before stopping on a good distance. He looked at the clear skies, sadly, and closed his eyes. He formed his resolve and clasped his hands together, while in deep concentration.

**''Lightning God Justice**,'' he said, keeping his hands clasped together. Three large magical circles appeared above the large building, covering it entirely in width. The seals hovered like a pregnant cloud for a few moments before the third seal, which was above the other two, began to emit lightning.

In a second, a wave of pure lightning crushed down towards the building. Naruto blinked, and when his vision became clear, the building was no more - its existence had been removed. There was nothing but a larger crater from where the building once stood.

Naruto heaved another sigh, ''my body is still not used to using this kind of 'magic'. I guess I shouldn't have neglected my training.'' He could feel some strains on his body, despite the spell not being the most powerful of its kind. Training was needed to condition his body.

But now was not the time for that; he had more matters to deal with. It was either he sent a clone to the library to do some reading while he travelled towards Tenrou Island, or just forget about the library. As the voice said, the coordinates were left inside his head.

**Tenrou Island**

Naruto found out that getting into the island wasn't easy since he had to travel through sea first before breaking the barrier that concealed the island's visibility. Despite all his objections in coming into this place because he couldn't understand many things and the many questions that raised his in his mind, he had forced himself to travel into this island and it had taken him much more time than he had anticipated. He would be returning to Aika at a later date than first thought.

As soon as Naruto landed on the island, he got the feeling that he wasn't wanted by something or someone. He could feel it inside him that something was watching him; something was sending him a glare that told him to beat it because he was trespassing. But he'd been told to come here, and no matter what, he wouldn't leave without searching the entire land.

Even though he continued to feel that hostile feeling, he wouldn't leave just yet. This was important to him, to his existence. Zeref was a main subject in most of the books he has read. Despite being a Black Mage, the man was a genius at work when it came to magic. If he had been a good person, he would have surely be the sage of six paths of this world. Many evil people revered his name and some worshipped him.

Well, he was the most powerful black mage to have ever lived. According to what Hisui told him, the mage is the one to have turned Acnologia, the dragon of apocalypse, into a dragon. Acnologia was another feared name. Naruto didn't think anyone in this time has seen the black dragon. But he didn't doubt that the dragon does indeed exist.

Zeref led the word into chaos, nearly destroying it all. Then this man must have all the answers about the humans of this world. Still, he was an evil man. Could he stand that? This man was hailed as the most evil mage, what could stop him from trying to kill him once he does find him, if he is even on this island? What was he even doing here? If his reputation is true as it is written, then he should be causing havoc in this world rather than staying secluded.

There were many questions; perhaps this is why he even came here; to get the answers should the black mage be really alive, and if he's willing to share his story. Well, they could 'boast' about past glories. Zeref didn't lack anything to boast about during his days, and he plenty of stories to tell about his days as the demon god.

Naruto finally found a human, after hours of searching. The human was just a young man. He didn't see any picture of the black made, Zeref, to identify him. Even when looking at the expression on the youth, he couldn't say this was Zeref. But something in him yelled that this was the notorious black mage.

Just to be sure, Naruto asked, ''might you be, Zeref?'' he asked. All while smiling at the youth. A smile defined his identity. He couldn't forget one since it was part of him.

The youth looked at him calmly; he was learning against a tree trunk, sitting down. He then stood up before responding. ''What are you?'' The expression of the youth had changed drastically from that of a somewhat depressed youth to a somewhat serious person.

Naruto's brow furrowed at the question. It shouldn't have been phrased like that, ''wouldn't it be better if you'd phrased, ''who are you?''' The smile on his face never escaped. He wasn't insulted by those words; he knew who and what he was to be concerned with what people said about him.

Zeref shook his head, ''I didn't make a mistake,'' he said. ''What are you? The moment you touched this island I felt that something was coming towards me, and when you reached me, I sensed something that made me regain control over my magic.''

''You're Zeref then,'' Naruto said. He wasn't expecting the dark mage to be like this. Physically, he looked like a mere youth. But that could be because of his immortality; meaning that he stopped aging. He had expected to something else, well something not this.

The questions in him flooded like floods caused an outbreak of sea waves. It was no doubt him; the man he had so learned much about. The man he had been tasked to seeing. Nothing much was said, but he was told that he should come to this island and he would see Zeref. Now he has - what to do? Does he question the mage or just hit the road?

The man looked serious enough by his presence and he said some interesting statements. From what he saw before this and what he was seeing now, Naruto could say that not everything about this man was covered in books. There was a lot to this black mage than what people painted about him. It made Naruto curious, enough to drive the desire to sit down with the man to have a chat with him.

''To answer your question; I am what I am, and I am who I am. By name I am Naruto Uzumaki,'' Naruto added.

Zeref stared at him silently before walking towards him. He stopped just inches away from him and two of his fingers were placed on Naruto's forehead. However, upon contact, a black mist surrounded Zeref while a white one surrounded Naruto before both exploded, separating the two.

No harm was done; both Zeref and Naruto were still on their feet, just a bit away from each other. ''Your real magic nullifies some elements of my magic, while the same can be said for my magic. I didn't think that someone that strong would exist in this age. You don't really feel human, what are you really?''

Naruto sighed before sitting down on the blades of grass around them. It appeared like he was going to have a civil conversation with the dark mage and no one would be firing spells at him. The black mage before him didn't seem to be all evil as he read, but he couldn't mistake that feeling of raw dark power he felt when their magic collided. This man was as strong as the books said he was.

Naruto looked at the mage calmly, losing his smile. ''I am human, but I have been hailed as a demon, due to power and actions.''

Zeref returned to sitting beside the tree trunk while leaning against it. A warm breeze passed by, picking up a few fallen leaves. A few moments passed and everything settled down.

The black mage was really surprised that such a 'thing' could stand right in front of him. He couldn't say that this 'thing' was a human. It may be dressed in human flesh, speak like a human, walk like a human, and smile like a human, but his senses told him this 'thing' wasn't a human. He couldn't say it was a demon either. He hadn't met anyone or anything like it in all his long and miserable life.

He had been sitting here, waiting for Natsu to grow and become strong enough to kill him. With everything that has happened, only Natsu could achieve such a feet. That is what he believed anyway. But looking at this pseudo-human, he couldn't say this thing couldn't match him. However, As it was now, it couldn't defeat him. But it could, if given full control of all that overwhelming demonic power he was sensing.

Looking at its eyes, Zeref could say that they were somewhat alike; they had seen too much, they had seen many humans die.

The interesting thing was that the mere presence of this 'thing' was enough to force him out. It was like they were opposites, with a somewhat similar, yet different past. It did say it was called a demon due to power and actions. But one thing he was certain of was that it didn't happen in this world, otherwise, he would have known about it. This led him to one conclusion.

''You're not from this world, are you?''

The feeling that something was watching him didn't leave him. Zeref didn't seem to acknowledge or, either he was couldn't see it. ''We're not alone in this Island, are we?''

The fact that Naruto could feel her presence, only confirmed some things Zeref thought of this 'person' in front of him. Even he couldn't see her, but he could feel her presence, just as Naruto could. ''No, there is also someone else...''

Naruto nodded, and then appeared thoughtful for a few seconds before he shrugged. ''You're right; I am not of this world. I am from another universe. I don't really know much about how I came here, but its been about 17 or 16 months since I've been here.''

''An unknown factor into this age,'' could this be set to change the fate of the human world? Naruto was a new player that he did not count on to exist in this age, no one did. Everything was calculated before, and his calculations missed this 'person'. A simple unknown factor could change many things, especially when it could directly interfere with things. But of course he had no plans to do anything - he just wanted to die. But if it couldn't be helped, then he would side with the annihilation of all humans.

This 'person' couldn't help him with understanding how he was able to come into this age since he has stated that he doesn't know much about how he came here. Zeref wasn't going to waste time asking since he knew he wasn't going to get sufficient answers.

He had one more question in this matter; a question that could explain a lot of things if the answer is good enough. ''Why did they call you a demon in your world? Your core power feels demonic, yet at the same time emits light.''

This was the dark mage, and it wouldn't kill him to speak to such a man. He had spoken to Hagoromo in his age, and that wasn't a shock. Speaking to a notorious legend of this world couldn't feel like a dream to him. ''My world was a shinobi world; A flawed world full of evil, greedy humans who sought peace during day but wore demonic masks during night to search for conflicts and indulge in them. This world had a violent history; nations fought against each other over little things. Wars that served no purpose were fought, baptizing the world with blood and hatred.

The results of a war are pain, suffering and hatred. There is no real winner in a war - everyone loses something and in turn, men continue to breed hatred and nurse it like a loved infant. Hatred circulates with each battle, never ending. Humans became despicable creatures who contradicted themselves. In my world, children were sent to war to fight for their village. From a young, we were taught to kill in the pretense that we were being taught to protect our villages.

My own ancestral home was annihilated simply because they were growing powerful to challenge the ''Big Dogs''. The attack left only a few survivors from my clan and the village in ruins. What infuriated me the most was that this village was perhaps the most peaceful village in the shinobi world. My people didn't involve themselves in wars - they chose to remain in peace. But I held no grudge over the culprits.

I was born in a village called Konoha - which was the strongest village in my world. During the night I was born, an immortal beast attacked the village. In this world, you could say a dragon attacked the village, killing many people. This wasn't just a normal beast; it was the strongest beast of all beasts that existed. My father, a leader of the Konoha, sacrificed himself to protect the village by sealing it inside of me. Unfortunately, my mother also died that night.

As a result, I was left to fend for myself, with no one to call family. The ignorant fools my father died protecting hated my existence simply because the thing that killed their loved ones was inside of me. No, they didn't see it like that - I was the thing that made them suffer; a demon, the Kyuubi brat...'' Naruto went on to tell the rest of the story.

Zeref kept silence for a few moments while he absorbed everything. ''I still maintain my point; I can't call you a human. However, I will admit that you're much more human than I am.'' he said.

Naruto shook his head. ''I wouldn't say I am better than you,'' he said. ''I understand some parts of your story, why don't you share with me why you're in this island. I am an unknown factor after all, and I did tell you my story,'' Naruto finished with a smile.

''It can't be helped,'' Zeref said. ''I watched so many humans die, and I have come to see the value of human life, and I want to die to pay for all I have done. But if the situation comes, I will be forced to awaken and take an active role in this age. I don't need to explain to you why I find humans despicable. Nevertheless, I do wish to die before I do anything.''

In response, Naruto chuckled a bit bitterly. ''You're much more human than I am,'' he said. ''You regret your actions and wish to pay for them. But I killed so many bad people, and many innocent people with these hands of mine. Many innocent learned to hate, fight to kill because of me. Yet I don't regret it. I killed innocent people, and atonement was to die.

Though I died, I am still alive. I have fooled myself into living under the illusion of a second chance because I saved the shinobi world. I smile every day, while some have scars in their hearts because of me.''

Zeref wasn't going to offer any words of comfort, but he did respond, ''The difference between you and me is that you didn't do what you did because you were evil - you did what you did because you cared for your world and was willing to sacrifice some people to save it. Your actions were to unite people.''

He still did think that Naruto understood this better than he did. If not, he wouldn't smile.

Naruto shook his head, not to reject Zeref's words, but to clear his mind. ''Every world has its own past and darkness, and as long as there are people trying to connect the past and the present, the combination will be a future of doom.''

''I do wish I do not live to see that tomorrow,'' this was Zeref's words. ''But I sense that it is going to come anyway, and I will be forced to take action.''

''An action that won't be good for humanity,'' Naruto said as he stood up. ''It was truly an honor, but I do hope I never see you again, not in a time when doom is at the door.''

''I am not an ally of anyone, nor an enemy of anyone, but if Acnologia is summoned, we will see each other again,'' Zeref said before closing his eyes. Naruto didn't respond - he walked away, leaving the black mage alone. Zeref opened his eyes, this time, he looked sad. ''Will this world ever allow me to atone for my sins?'' he asked in a somewhat depressed tone.

**Naruto**

There are so many days that Naruto has found himself staring at the royal castle for no particular reason. The royal family controlled Fiore; it was the government that controlled this country. Nations such as this in his world were often used to serve the needs of the King instead of the people. But this kingdom was a bit different.

Naruto didn't see the royal family in a bad light. While he has not met the king, he has met its princess, Hisui. She was a light, the good thing and if someone like her was able to live in this kingdom, then other people couldn't be so bad. For this belief, Naruto continued to just watch the royal castle. He had no interest in involving himself with its activities. Even when he had done a job to improve the royal guard's weaponry, he wished to be no part in any of the activities they did.

He did wonder though, what would happen if things between the royal family and the magic council went south. The magic council didn't just end in Fiore - it controlled guilds and mages everywhere within Earth Land. Obvious it held more power when it came to magic than the royal family. But what if the royal family was to seek that power? What would happen?

They surely had the jewels to pay anyone to fight for their side. That is not to say the magic council was by any means without any money. But it would be interesting to see what would happen if something was to break out between the magic council and the royal family?

If kami was going to be forced to take part in the events of this world, he would always side with the royal family, to be more precise, Hisui. No matter what happened, even if the Magic Council sought after her for doing 'illegal' experiments in Dark Magic, he would always side with her. She was the first friend he made in this world, and he would side her as long as she remains as Hisui.

'Its about time I went 'home,'' Naruto thought mildly before turning his eyes from the royal castle. He was standing above the rooftop of the public library. He had already sent a word to Hisui to see him just outside of the capital. He had to see Aika now.

He still had ancient ruins to visit, and he didn't have to waste any more time.

It would still be difficult to see Hisui though. He had met the black wizard - a mage Hisui invested her time and efforts, and he wasn't going to tell her about it. No one was going to know from his mouth that Zeref was actually alive. He wouldn't say anything, not even when the magic council threatened to shoot him with their biggest weapon.

Sighing; Naruto left the roof and took the busy streets towards his small apartment.

Once he reached the place; he found it exactly as it had been when he left it - Aika didn't change a single thing. It pleased him though. He hadn't thought that she would actually leave it as it was even though he'd told her so. Woman tended to do whatever they pleased. His experience with Mei has taught him many things, and one of which was that he never had the final say in everything.

Naruto was forcefully pushed back to the door when Aika threw herself at him, crushing him in a tight hug. A smile formed on his lips; even when he was in Konoha, no one welcomed him home like this. No one showed affection like this, and those were people he'd saved many times. The only person who showed him affection of this level was Mei Terumi.

Unconsciously, his hands moved behind the woman, embracing her. He had been gone for close to three weeks, and during that time, there was no contact between her - he too missed her.

''I missed you, Naruto,'' Aika said, never letting him go. ''I thought you may have just left me with all your money and ran away from me.''

''Why would you think that, Aika-chan? Do you have such a low opinion of me?''

Aika shook her head slightly; a response to his second question. ''You said you wouldn't take more than two weeks, and two weeks went by without a word from you. I was worried thinking that those people might have gotten to you since they knew that you're helping me.''

''Did they come while I was away?'' That would be a problem since he thought he'd eliminated all the fools. This would only mean that they were watching her from afar, and saw it when she was glowing with money. He really did slip while at this place to actually allow something like that to happen.

Aika nodded, ''two of them came,'' she said, a bit down. ''I'm really sorry, Naruto,'' she broke the hug and settled on staring at his eyes, giving him a pitiful look.

'Sometimes I really think women are manipulative,' Naruto thought seeing that look on her face. When such a look came, defenses were lowered and he would allow her to enter. Still, this was Aika. He brought her close to his chest and held her comfortably. ''It's all right, Aika-chan,'' he said.

She probably didn't even get to pay for their new place. He had more cleaning duty to do. This was what he got for playing ignorant to the evil of this world. This was what he got in return for leaving her alone without protection.

''Come on,'' Naruto said as he led Aika to the couch. He sat her down before sitting beside her. ''Aside from the unwanted, how were things with you? Did you get to have some fun?''

Focusing on the good; a good plan. ''Everything else went smoothly; I got a job at a bank!'' She exclaimed happily.

Naruto smiled proudly at her. ''You did well, Aika-chan. I might even take you out on a date someday, or even a resort.''

''Really?'' she wasn't thrilled about a date, no, going to a resort. Money has been so dry that she wasn't even able to afford for a day at a spar. Naruto didn't seem to struggle with jewels, he could work something out and she could enjoy herself if he was actually serious.

Naruto nodded. ''Naruto Uzumaki promises that one day, he will take you out for a week-long vacation at any place of your choice. I will even rob a train transporting gold if I can't afford the vacation!'' He gave her a thumps up and a smile.

''I will hold on to your promise, Naruto,'' Aika said.

Naruto's happy smiled was replaced by a blank smile. He moved closer to Aika, holding up her chin, while his eyes starred right at hers. ''You said you missed me, just how much do you miss me, Aika-chan,'' he asked while moving for a kiss.

Aika stopped him by placing her index finger on his lips, ''not that much darling,'' she said with a wink. ''But keep trying, maybe one day you'll be lucky.''

''Aha, and I was looking forward to it,'' Naruto sighed, before flashing a grin. ''I heard a crazy rumor when I was returning. I'm telling you, it is the craziest thing I've ever heard! Wanna know?''

**Three hours later**

A distance away from the Royal castle, there were several hills mounted up together in numbers; Naruto was standing tall on one of them. Hisui noted that he looked exactly like a statue since he'd been standing, unmoving for some time now. Her guards were a few feet away since she wasn't allowed to leave with just her personal guard. But she'd told them to wait up so she could talk to Naruto alone.

His request to meet here sounded personal, and she was going to give him that much. He deserved at least that much for all the help he gave her.

Naruto turned around to face Hisui with a somewhat sad look on his face. ''Your trust in me will always be rewarded, princess. So long as you live, this trust you've shown in me will always be repaid.''

Just coming here to meet him meant more to what she really thought of him. If she had thought he was after something, she wouldn't have come here. But she 'risked' everything and came here to meet him, away from the comfort of the royal castle. He could kill her and get away without being caught in this kind of place. Hisui knows it, and yet she came - Simply because she trusted him.

Such trust wasn't just found everywhere. Naruto thought only a handful of people could show this much trust to a total stranger whose past was just one big mystery. She trusted him more than anyone, yet she wasn't the person he showered with affection the most.

''You haven't done anything to make you mistrust you, Naruto,'' Hisui said with a smile. She did wonder why the sad smile, but since he called her here, she figured he would eventually explain.

''I sold my services to the royal family for gold then disappear for about three weeks, when I return, I request a meeting with you in a secluded place, wouldn't you find that suspicious?''

Hisui didn't deny it; she nodded, ''It is suspicious, but I'm sure you had your own reasons for doing what you did. Unless there is proof to say you're not what you sold yourself to be, I will continue to believe what you say to me.''

''That really means a lot to me, Princess,'' Naruto said. He jumped down to stand level ground with her while standing close to her. ''I am going away for ''some time'''

Silence settled for a few moments before Hisui spoke, ''you called me here to say goodbye,'' she said.

Foreign emotions swelled inside of her; the realization didn't make her happy. It saddened her. Despite saying he was only going away for some time, Hisui got the feeling that it was probably going to be a long time, and it somewhat scared her. She didn't want to think of how it would be like without him. She had been practically jumping in joy when she found out he returned, but now this...

Naruto nodded, ''I will return - there is just something that I must do,'' he said. He then took out a letter and handed it to her. ''Please give this to Aika-chan. I couldn't say goodbye to her.''

Hisui took the letter. Aika-chan; he was mentioning her for the second time now. She didn't think that he would be cowardly enough to be afraid of saying goodbye, but she wasn't going to judge. ''Why did you call me out here, Naruto?''

If this was all he wanted, he could have spoken to her back at the castle or at the library. There had to be a reason he brought her here and she expected him to at least honor her with an answer. Coming here was a gamble on her part, but it did pay off.

''I wanted to assure myself if I could really count on you. I wanted you to know that you can always trust me,'' Naruto said quietly. ''Trusting people is something I struggle against, but I am thankful that I trusted a person like you. Now that I know how much you trust me, I can say these to you: whenever you call for me, I will come for you, and I will never betray you. Naruto swears in the name of Kushina Uzumaki!''

Hisui was quite for a few moments. ''This is actually hard,'' she chuckled. ''I am also thankful that my trust in you didn't end up in pain and I truly hope that you never forget me.''

''You will always be in my mind Princess,'' Naruto said. ''I have begun work on a book I have titled ''Time,'' it will help you with time/travel once I have completed it. There are still many elements that I must add on and research. But once I have completed it, I will return to give it to you.''

''I hope that is soon...''

''So do I… princess,'' Naruto said. Before turning around to leave, ''I'll see you until then...''

Hisui caught his right hand with both her hands forcing him to face her. She smiled as she tried, failing miserably to mask her emotions. ''Will you say my name? I've always been the princess to you.''

''Hisui; I guess now we have broken through the barriers that hindered some things,'' Naruto said as he wrapped his hands around the princess. ''Stand tall, dear. Do not be afraid to explore new worlds. There is no mountain that can't be climbed. Do not be afraid, do not waver, and if you feel like you're falling, call for me, and I will give you my hand.''

Naruto then kissed her on her forehead before continuing. ''Stay true to your convictions, Hisui; the path to destiny isn't all merry, but know that you're not alone, and never allow anyone to sway you from your beliefs. Stay as Hisui: if you dare change, I will break into the royal castle and burn down all your work - that I promise you.''

''Nothing will change me, Naruto...''

Naruto smiled once more before pushing her away from him. ''I hope so,'' he said. ''Ja ne, Hisui-chan.''

He disappeared after those words left his lips. It was time for a god to go on another long journey.

Hisui stared at the spot he'd been standing for a few moments. It suddenly felt like she had been thinking it was a dream, and now the reality had been brought before her. She felt sad; the simple reason being that Naruto was gone. And she feared he was going to be doing ''heavy'' things. She could sense it in her gut that she would be hearing more about him before he does return.

**I won't repeat what I said at the beginning of the chapter, but what I can say is that the events that occurred prior to this chapter will follow in the next chapter as a flashback.**

**If you still have questions about just how powerful Naruto will be in this rewrite, I can only say this: "A God Amongst Men" That has to say it all.**

**My updates will be at least two chapters a month. If possible, I will be posting three chapters a month. **

The Omnipresent Sage


	4. Chapter 4

**The mask of god**

Naruto looked at the large pyramid that stood in the middle of the ancient ruins. It wasn't exactly visible to the naked eyes, but nothing was really hidden before the eyes of Naruto Uzumaki. He figured that no one really had ventured into the pyramid since it wasn't visible to the naked eye, and it wasn't exactly tangible for one to touch it if you couldn't see it.

Sighing once more as he gathered the energy reserves stored within his muscles, Naruto closed his eyes: he was preparing himself for what was coming, what he was going to hear from this being that brought him from the Elemental Nations.

His life wasn't ''his'' anymore. He had died, and this being that called him here had sacrificed his life to being him here. As far as it concerned him, Naruto knew that he had died and this could only explain why he was alive and all parts of his body present. If someone had given their life for him to live, he could at least hear what they had to say.

As if it was on automatic, the walls shifted to create a passage for him to enter. The passage he walked through was deathly quiet; candles were lit on the walls, giving the passage a dim light; some sort of thick mist flowed on the surface where his feet touched: he couldn't see where he was landing, but he still walked without fear or doubt - his eyes were only focused on the end of the passage.

Once he made it out of the end of the passage, he reached the center of the pyramid; it was rather clear as day. The center was some sort of a hall, the entrance being at the one he used. All four sides were empty, but there was something like a tomb in the middle and a man sitting on top of it, legs crossed; he was wearing a white gown, exactly like Hagoromo's, and had small black eyes, as well as shoulder length black hair.

Naruto didn't reach the man, but stopped at a safe distance.

''You surely did take your time in coming here,'' the stranger said calmly. ''I could've ceased to exist if you had taken much longer.''

The voice was the same as the one that had spoken to him in the river village. It was a bit light though, but the same voice nonetheless. In response, Naruto shrugged. ''I don't think you would have allowed yourself to cease to exist before you spoke to me if you really wanted to tell me something important.''

''That may be true, but when your time is up it is up,'' the man said. ''I am not surprised someone like you would say something like that though. You are the same person who promised Mei-san that you would return from the dead if your plan doesn't work,'' he sounded a bit amused.

Sometimes he truly went overboard when making promises, but then again, the power between life and death was inside his hands. He existed in the physical plane and the spiritual plane, why wouldn't he believe he could return from the dead? On top of that, he did the impossible, even some things he considered to be godly, how couldn't he believe that the impossible would happen if he did many of such things?

Before he could respond, it was only then did he realize that the man in front of him was a ghost: he could see through him. He didn't say his findings out loud, he settled for responding to the remark about his promise. ''I gave up too much for things to turn out in a way I did not think. If my spirit is watching, then it surely wouldn't rest in peace until its body is revived. Of course, since I am here, that can't happen.''

Being here meant that even if he couldn't remain in a plane where he could observe the Elemental Nations. But if he existed somewhere, he wouldn't be here. Being here meant that his soul was in this world, everything of his existence had been removed in order to be brought here.

Perhaps he had been a little too naive to think that he would be able to move between the dead and living as he so wishes. Hagoromo couldn't do that. He couldn't even show himself to everyone, and he couldn't interfere with things directly. The fact was simple: he was a dead man and so was he. Even if he had turned into the state of Hagoromo, he could only influence little.

''You dream too much. Simply because you existed between life and dead didn't mean that you could return from the dead any time you chose. Once you died, you lost that power. But you studied enough to know it. Could it be that you only choose to believe otherwise just so you can assure yourself that things are well in the Elemental Nations because you aren't tossing and turning?''

Naruto appeared thoughtful for a moment, but he shrugged in the end. ''Maybe,'' he said.

The man smiled. ''Let us move on to why we called you here, shall we?'' He paused to see Naruto's reaction, and continued when he got what he wanted. ''Your fist question is what happened during the last battle. I will tell you this bluntly: it is as Kurama told you. In the end, they burned your body to ashes.''

''Not so surprisingly after all I did,'' Naruto said. He didn't seem too concerned about it. ''Then...?''

''It is not my place to tell you the current situation of the Elemental Nations. To be more precisely, I can no longer go to that world. I told you already, I sacrificed a lot to bring you here.'' The man jumped down the floor before walking towards Naruto. He stopped just inches away before speaking again. ''I am glad that I revived you and brought you here. Just seeing you in ''person'' assures me that you're that person I needed. Can you show me that power that had you hailed as a god?''

''I can't do that,'' Naruto said simply, but seriously.

''Even though I saw most of the things you did before brining you to this world, I don't know the extent on your power now since Kurama's power is available to you without limits,'' the man responded.

''My body can't handle it, not now at least. I can't even control it all.''

''I see,'' the man said before returning to his ''chair''. ''You forcefully tore the barrier between the first container of magic and second origin. Most advanced wizards learn to use second origin, but you have forced all containers to mix, creating one large container. Unfortunately, this process forced Kurama's power, which you inherited, to combine with your own chakra as the body fought for a way to contain all that power.

Right now, because you have neglected training, physically, your body isn't strong enough, neither is it strong enough to use your magic nor when you combine magic with chakra. If you release the limiters you set up, all that power will be seeping out of your body in a tangible form, and runs the possibility of destroying your body.''

''...Yet you ask me to show it to you,'' Naruto added.

The man shrugged. ''You always ridiculed those who couldn't control their power during your demon days; I thought you would fight for control over it just to flout it: you're proud of it, after all. Despite being revered as a demon, you happily wore the armor of a god and still yourself as such.''

''That was the past and t won't take me much effort making my body strong again,'' Naruto said. ''Who and what are you?'' For someone who was saying he didn't have much time left, he was awfully going of-topic. But Naruto guessed that the man didn't have to worry about ceasing to exist since he, who he has brought back to life is right in front of him.

''During the dragon age, I came to exist: I watched humans battle dragons, humans killing each other. I witnessed the birth of Zeref. Before Zeref was, I was. I didn't master dark arts; I simply mastered all forms of magic, with the exception of everything that has to do with black magic. My power grew too much, and I secluded myself away from civilization.

During isolation, I continued growing my power to the point where it spiraled out of control, resulting in what you see. I was turned into a ghost, you could say it was my curse for choosing to live in isolation rather than saving the human race during dark hours when I had the power to do so. As a bonus to this curse, my hands can't touch anything of this world, and no one of this world can touch me or even hear me.''

''Because you can't have any direct contact with anyone of this world, you called me, for what purpose?''

''When I lost my body, I realized that I should've taken part in the fight against evil. I saw myself as god because of my power, arrogance grew and I chose not to see myself as a human anymore. I thought there was no need for a god to involve himself with human matters: it was better to allow humans to solve things themselves.

Perhaps I simply did not care about my kind and when came to care, t was already too late.

They did solve things and some peace settled after Zeref disappeared. But over the past years, evil has been accumulating in a mass, and I fear the human race may see its end. You already know of Acnologia: he will someday appear in this world, again, and I tell you; that dragon sees humans as nothing more than insects. He isn't afraid of wiping them out of existence and he has the power to do so.

Although I cannot give you my power, I believe you can save humanity and vanquish all that is evil. Because of your eyes, you can manipulate all forms of magic, and do so much more than anyone in this world can. You're a god after all.''

Naruto was silent. He was disappointed.

He had been thinking of living a normal life, but he was now being forced into the fold because someone who refused to aid humanity back then, was trying to make up for his mistakes. He couldn't fault and rebuke this man for his actions. No, everyone does what they think is right. But if we do acknowledge our mistakes, we try to move past them. This is what this man was trying to do: he was trying to make up for what he didn't do back then.

All these powers he held, the will to survive, the will to do what was right: it made him the right candidate. Yet Naruto wasn't sure he was ready for the role of being a hero. He had played the villain, and quite honestly, he had excelled in his role as the demon god. Being ''good'' in the eyes of people would only make him question if he should have done things differently.

Naruto had known that he would know his fate by coming to this place. It wasn't like a hammer had been dropped on his shoulders, but he was going to be forced to change a little of his outlook in the fight against evil.

''I wanted you to see Zeref because I wanted you to understand him a bit more,'' the 'ghost' said.

Naruto appeared to be thinking carefully over this, he didn't fault him though. But he would appreciate it if Naruto understood the situation. Having him see Zeref also helped in this regard. He could only hope that the blond would willingly accept his new role, even if it meant becoming a demon again to save this world.

Naruto sighed tiredly: this was all just troublesome. ''Any fight against evil, I'm all in,'' he said rather weakly.

''I thank you in advance, Naruto. I know that you will not fail. My hope in the survival of humans is in you. When you leave this place, I will cease to exist and you'll never see me again. You will have to forge bonds of your own to keep that evil inside of you from consuming you.''

''You're putting a lot of hope in a single man,'' Naruto said with a weary smile.

''That is because I have observed you long enough and know that you're not the type to turn away from those in need,'' the man said. ''Though I sacrificed my life so that you can live, your life is still yours. You're free to do what you wish.''

Naruto simply nodded.

''I will tell you something you want to know,'' the 'ghost' said. ''Yes, it is possible for you to return to your world. You will eventually find the answer. I can only give you this clue: the answer lies in your eyes. If you can gather enough magic, and use your eyes more than you did at the elemental nations, you will find the way.''

**A week later**

In front of him stood five men with maniacal grins that would be disturbing to anyone, but Naruto had seen it all. There was truly nothing that could scare him. He sighed; he was going to clean the world of vermin. At least he didn't bath the ground with more human blood.

These vermin were part of a guild he'd erased from the face of the world, and they'd come for revenge. They only knew it was him because they'd actually witnessed him perform his 'good' deeds.

But where did it all start? A month ago, he was enjoying the easy life in the presence of Hisui and Aika.

**Flash back**

Naruto's nose packed up as a smell of morning eggs entered the confines of his small bedroom. He was quickly brought out of his sleep by the sound of steel rubbing against steel, scrambling eggs. His sleep was being cut short by whoever was inside his premises. Sighing, Naruto looked at the time; 8am. He'd only returned home about 3 hours ago, and he was being forced to wake up so early.

A yawn escaped from his lips as he outstretched his body. With nothing but boxers on him, Naruto got out of bed and headed towards the small overcrowded kitchen.

Aika was busy making herself breakfast; the blond sighed when he looked at her. He had known her for about four months now and has been working with her for that period. He did meet her at work after all. It was around the time staff members for late night shifts were on shortage since the ones who were doing the shifts had quit because of the unbearable working conditions.

The drunkards he served were quite persistent in their efforts to grope the workers during weekends since many didn't work around the time. Given that many didn't work, it meant that there were much more customers during weekends than weekdays and that only meant more trouble for them. Some shameless perverts were not even afraid to slap staff members for refusing to be groped.

Aika was a little bit kind and she didn't possess the kind of stone hardened heart to fight back with her fists when things were going south. The problem was her financial troubles. He could be wrong when saying she was kind. When people were in dire situations, they tended to do anything, even wearing the mask of kindness to fool people to get what they wanted. Such things were no strange in the shinobi world.

But he had also seen it in this world. People did everything they could to secure their riches, to get what they wanted. There was not a corner without darkness. It was just a little better than the Elemental Nations. The rule of the Magic Council brought some stabilization in criminal mages causing havoc around Earth Land. In the Elemental Nations, villages only cared for their own interests, so even if there was a dangerous criminal on the loose, they wouldn't feel obliged to order the elimination corps.

While inside this capital of Fiore, things were calm and quite refreshing.

But people still suffered within this rich place. Aika was suffering. He didn't know her full story, but she had financial troubles. The only reason she kept up with the shit of those drunkards for customers at work was only because she had to; she needed the pay the job gave her. The woman even worked two jobs - one during day and another during the night.

''I didn't know you loved me this much Aika-chan,'' Naruto said walking over to the black haired woman. ''To come here in the morning and prepare me breakfast is so sweet. I would marry you right now.''

Aika turned to face Naruto; her lips pursed into a sad smile before she responded. ''Not for you,'' she said. ''But I wouldn't have a problem in marrying you.''

''Really?'' Naruto's eyes were a little wide, with a huge grin threatening to break free from its shackles.

''No,'' Aika said, crushing all of Naruto's dreams with one slap. ''You're a pervert who is always ogling every beautiful thing he sees. Honestly, even when you're walking with me, you always look elsewhere when another tramp walks-by.''

Well at least he didn't go sleeping around. Even though he was always hitting on everything nice he sees, he was never quite serious about anything. If Aika were to be honest with herself, ever since she met him, she had never seen him with a girl inside his apartment. She had never heard any girl from work or any of the loyal customers saying they banged him. That was something since every time he retires from work, he was always taking a girl back to her home - a drunk lady who probably stuffed her tongue down his throat a couple of times before they even left the bar.

No one could deny that he was good looking and his kind smiles, flirty behavior only ranked up some good points for him – not every woman liked the kind though. He had consoled a number of customers who were going through a rough patch and often they tended to throw themselves at him to ''thank'' him. Naruto didn't seem to mind hitting anything that has sizeable breasts. Although he acted like he didn't, he wasn't actually that much of a sex obsessed fellow.

The thing that brought her closer to him was his kindness - one thing he always shows to everyone; even those who hold a grudge for things that happened at work. He was always the supportive man, always looking out for others. Well, he would probably make a good husband.

''That wasn't nice Aika-chan,'' Naruto said, now standing just away from her, leaning against his refrigerator. ''What is the occasion? I don't remember giving you spare key for this...''

Aika didn't respond; she continued to prepare her breakfast. Once finished, she sat down at the dining table - within the crowded kitchen - while Naruto stood still, leaning against the fridge. ''I am hungry...'' she simply said.

''I can see that,'' Naruto didn't move; he just continued to stare at her as she stuffed down food down her throat. ''You didn't seem hungry a few hours ago when we was at work.''

There was something bothering her, otherwise she wouldn't have come here to eat. He had given her his spare key to crash anytime she left she needed him, or just to relax at his place. Her neighborhood was quite hazardous as demons wearing the mask of flesh were always parading around. It was also quite noisy, and wasn't that close to this place.

Her situation was what made him always remind her that he worried about her. Although she almost accepted whatever shit that was thrown at her, she never gave up on her desire to live. Regardless of whatever she had to go through in her life, she was always moving forward, striving to improve things, and she had no one.

He liked her for that. The fact that she was still fighting meant that she had yet to lose hope.

''I got evicted,'' Aika responded without looking at Naruto. Her eyes went towards his couch where there were three bags, presumably loaded with clothes only, ''and I have nowhere to go.''

This wasn't what he was expecting for this day; he had expected his day to be just fine, problem free. But he had promised that as long as he could, he would always look after her, he would always offer her his support and help. Promises were sacred oaths he held very highly, and it wouldn't do well to his conscious to break them.

''Where are the rest of your stuff?'' Naruto asked as he sat across her.

''I sold them,'' Aika paused for a moment to swallow her food; her eyes still didn't meet Naruto's. ''I needed the jewels, but it wasn't enough to get a new place.''

''When did this happen?'' She looked fine when they were working, and she couldn't have been evicted this morning since she wouldn't have the time to sell her furniture. This only led him to a conclusion that she had been without a place to stay for a few days now and she has been wondering around. Her presence here only meant that he was her only hope.

''A few days ago,'' she refused to be precise with her response. But this time, she looked at Naruto straight in the eyes, and all he saw was a sad and tired young lady who had seen too much already. ''I hope your offer still stands,'' a sad smile formed as she waited for his response.

''I'd never turn you down, Aika-chan. After all, I did give you a key to this place,'' Naruto said in a warm tone. ''Like I said before, if you want to make this your home, you're welcome to stay here as long as you want.''

Aika managed a small happy smile, ''thank you, Naruto,'' she said. ''You know, I might just end up marrying you.'' Her eyes were closed, to hide whatever was in them, and the smile on her face didn't really reveal anything.

''That wouldn't be so bad,'' Naruto responded before letting loose another yawn; he really needed to get some sleep, but he just continued to watch Aika eat until she finally finished her meal. The black haired looked at him.

''You won't even ask me why I couldn't afford my rent when I have two jobs,'' she stated. He didn't really bug her to get the inner details of her story. And he didn't go around snooping to get details on his own. It wasn't that he hadn't asked her before, he had but she didn't say much and he said he would respect her privacy and allow her to tell him when she was ready.

''I told you already; I want you to tell me the rest of your story on your own, not because I pressured you to do so - I want you to be free,'' Naruto said quietly with a smile.

Comfortable silence settled in as Aika gathered her thoughts. ''I already told you that I have no family left, but I didn't tell you how it came to be like that.''

Naruto nodded. ''I didn't pester as I was satisfied with just knowing that there was someone like me - someone who had no one.'' He was alone in this world. Even in the Elemental Nations, he only had Mei when he was making history. Even though the woman tried all best to be there for him, her love didn't patch all the gaping holes inside his heart.

Friends and family were needed. His line of work left him without friends. The only people he could call family were those liars, Jiraiya and Tsunade. The old man had been his family, but he sort of lost that when the man was revealed to be a deceitful old fart who only thought of the good of Konoha.

Being in this world, he had no connections with anyone. He was all alone, just like her.

''I was happy too. You have no one, but you're always smiling, and looking out for others,'' Aika said.

''If there is an important lesson I have learned about life, it is that happiness you create for yourself. Everybody have their own mountains to climb, everyone has a problem to solve. When you start comparing yourself with others you only serve to give yourself more problems and stress. When you're a faced with a burden, no matter how heavy it is, always try to look forward. No matter how many times you fall, always try to get up. There is no shame in grabbing someone for support.

Taking that step only means you recognize your limits and that you need someone to help you out.

Lying down to mope doesn't solve anything. But what you, Aika, are doing will solve something. Don't ever let the things on your shoulders stop you from smiling. Carrying burdens only mean you carry an extra weight, it doesn't mean you have to allow it to suck out your happiness. So long as you have hope, you can always smile.''

''I don't know how many times I've heard you say those words, but every time I hear them, it feels like it is the first time I hear them,'' Aika said with a smile - it wasn't a sad smile. ''There are times when I feel like giving up and just sell myself to prostitution or just die. Regardless of how much money I earn, regardless of how much effort I put, I am always reminded that I have no freedom, my life is not for my own. No matter where I run off to, they always find me.''

''Yet, you're still alive and striving for your freedom.''

Aika nodded. ''There is a little voice inside of me that tells me to keep moving,'' she said before taking a pause. ''My parents were very wealthy. It was just me, mother and father. But all that changed when they were killed when I was young. Things wouldn't have been so bad because they'd left everything to me. But it turned out that they were involved with some bad people. I was told that they were murdered because they weren't cooperating as they were supposed to. All their wealth was taken away from me by those people and I was left with nothing.

My grandmother took me away to her village and took care of me until I grew up. When I did grow up, she sent me away from the village and I went to a town. For at least a year I enjoyed the town life.

A few months ago, my grandmother got sick. I had to go back home to look after her. But she when I went back home, my grandmother's house was empty - everything was gone. I only found a letter from some people whom my parents supposedly owed.

The people who took everything from me weren't the only people my parents were involved with.

The reason they didn't us bothered when I was still younger is because they were still searching for me as they wanted to use me as collateral, and they were still fighting with the first group. when they lost, the upped their efforts in finding me.

When they finally found us, my grandmother promised to pay the debt in monthly installments. She sent me away because she knew she couldn't keep up with the installments and eventually, those people would use me. She didn't want for me - she wanted me to be happy.

When I finally met those people, I was given two choices; they either sold me or I worked the debt little by little for the rest of my life.

They took my grandmother away for ''safekeeping'' while I worked the debt. I would see her each time I made the monthly payment. Before I moved in here, they stopped allowing me to see her because my payments were too low. But since she was sick before they took her, I knew she had probably died since they probably didn't good care of her. And so, I ran away and came here.

But they still found me, and beat me up while threatening to sell me to slavery if I ever ran again. I had to get two jobs because of it. I was told that my debt was life-long, and until I died, I would still pay.''

The money she was making couldn't be much to keep them from doing anything. Unless she was getting them 20 million jewels every month then it would be understandable. Her day job did make a lot of money. Naruto concluded that those people had many people like her who they extort money from. If they had like a 100 people under their thump paying around 500 000 jewels a month, then they wouldn't sell her to slavery.

Selling her would only bring them once-off money, but this way, money entered their pockets every month, keeping a good flow of cash.

''Did you get the names of these people?''

Aika looked at Naruto curiously before responding, ''They called themselves 'The Dark Sith.'''

''I haven't heard of them,'' then again, he had been cooped up with this place to give an eye on what happened outside. ''We will figure something out, Aika-chan, and I assure you, I will help you solve this matter, even if it means wearing the mask of God to grant your wish.''

Aika looked at Naruto with a somewhat amused look on her face. ''The Mask of God? Don't make a promise you can't keep, Naruto.'' She just couldn't picture someone like him wearing a mask of God. But he did make many wishes come true.

''Naruto Uzumaki always stays true to his promise!'' Naruto exclaimed as he stood up. He walked over to Aika and took her plate before placing it on the sink. He then returned to her side. She wasn't going to her day job, which only meant she had been fired for sleeping at work. But he wasn't going to bring it up. He gave her his hand, ''We worked all night, and you must not have slept since you had to get your things and then come here. Let us go to bed, we'll talk about our living arrangements after we have rested.''

''Your hand?''

''Well, you're depressed and your situation has me worked up, and I am really tired. On top of that, I only have one bed, and I'm not going to sleep on the couch. We can comfort each as we drift to sleep.''

Aika sighed and took his hand. ''Well, it wouldn't anything we haven't done before,'' she said. She was not worried of Naruto taking advantage of the situation to get between her legs. She had shared a bed with him on a few occasions and he didn't do anything. Though, sometimes she wished he did.

**Naruto**

Hisui was too busy today to see him. Well, he had others matters to deal with and he wouldn't have been able to fully focus on her while he was troubled by Aika's situation. As long as those people continued to live, she would be suffering, and they would eventually do more than beat her up. He didn't want any of that for her. He wanted her to be free from her tormentors. She was working, but didn't enjoy the fruits of her sweat because some people enjoyed ripping where they didn't sow.

Naruto had been too ignorant of things since coming here. While the elemental Nations had Shinobi villages, this world had Guilds which were homes to mages. Just as when they wore forehead protectors to show that they were shinobi and of a certain village, mages had Guild insignia to show that they were from which Guild.

These Guilds were spread all over Earthland, and if Naruto wanted, he could have made a home in any of these Guilds. He was positive that life wouldn't have been so bad. He had lived as a shinobi in Konoha while keeping a happy face because he was happy. Being a Mage wasn't all that bad. But it didn't offer him a chance to live a normal life, hence his choice to stay over here and ignore the Guilds.

There weren't just good Guilds around Fiore; there were also Dark Guilds. The tittle says it all. You expect a dark Guild to be doing what is called evil and everything that has to do with darkness. On his way to the capital, he'd come across one of these despicable Guilds who are formed with the idea of doing that which is evil and he'd dealt with it accordingly. But since then, he had stopped looking out there, keeping a blind eye on the dark alleys of the capital, and choosing to look at the happy smiles of some who chose to live happily.

But he couldn't ignore it anymore. He wasn't going to do anything drastic though. He would try to negotiate with these people before doing anything. Sometimes it was better to communicate than to use fists outright. Diplomatic didn't usually work in the shinobi world, though. Shinobi only listened when a kunai was pressed against their necks.

He hoped it would be a little different. But the hope was little.

He needed to get millions of jewels to settle Aika's debt. He already had a couple of millions from his savings since he didn't really do much with his monthly pay. Before he had even come to the capital, he had a 'couple' of million jewels which he only used to furnish his small apartment. His rent wasn't even that high and he had no responsibilities whatsoever.

He had many ways to get the jewels he needed, all good ways. He could join a Guild and do many jobs. He could sell some of his products to willing buyers. Joining a Guild wasn't on his cards at this moment. Selling some of his products was going to do it. And he knew who would be willing to buy, and probably cough up a 'couple' of millions in jewels.

Since Hisui was busy, he could use this chance to get it done. Sighing, Naruto walked away from the library and headed towards the royal castle. He wasn't going to see Hisui - she didn't even know that he'd set foot in the place before.

When a stranger arrives in the capital and quickly befriends the Princess and even develop a working relationship with her, the higher ups in the royal family become suspicious. Even he would be suspicious about who his child was hanging out with. Naturally, the head of the Royal Guard approached him one day and brought him to the castle to 'discuss' a few things.

Basically, he had been called for an interrogation.

For obvious reasons, the princess wasn't told about it. It wasn't that Hisui was a puppet in the royal family. No, it wasn't like that. Hell, the young lady had more authority than anyone other than the king himself. Even the prime minister listens to her. She probably had more brains than Chief of the Royal Guard.

Once Naruto reached the gates of the castle, he told the guards who he was and whom he wanted to speak to. The guards had him wait while contact was made with the man he wanted to see. It wasn't long before the man himself came to fetch him. He was just as tall as him, fair skinned, and of a good build. He also looked like a middle age man. His hair was short, a few threads hanging over his forehead, and he had small black eyes. He was wearing the usual royal guard uniform, but carried no weapon.

''Naruto,'' the man started with a smile. ''Come on with me...''

Naruto really didn't like the kind of smile this man gave him. There were many snakes in this world and in the previous. There was no hiding from them. No matter where you go, you're always going to come across this kind of people. This man cared little less for him, he cared about doing his job as head of the Royal Guard. These were the kind of people who'd probably discard their family and everyone else for the sake of their jobs.

It was a bit hypocrite of him to think of such. He did after all discard his friends in favor of seeing through his goal. Perhaps the man was even better than him.

He had something to offer, and this man had been patiently waiting for it. His abilities with seals was known to these people as they made it their business to know everything they can, for security reasons they would say. He could be wrong, and this man wouldn't throw him out once he gave what he had to offer. The times of peace of dulled his once sharp senses and he was probably rusty in fighting since he hasn't fought during the six months period he had been here.

Naruto continued to keep his silence as they walked within the passages of the castle heading towards the Royal Guard facilities.

''You're awfully quite,'' Takada said. ''But I am told that you're a rather talkative person when with the princess.''

There wasn't a hint of anything. What Naruto did know about this man was that he cared for the empire, and was loyal to the royal family. He had lived with betrayers long enough to be able to sport them even when his once sharp senses have now dulled.

''Time and place,'' Naruto offered his response in a quiet tone. The place mattered and he wasn't familiar with this man to start bubbling about this and that. He had only met him when he came to look at some of his fine work as the princess had said he did some excellent work. He was a willing buyer for the royal guard, but back then, he had refused to sell.

He had to do it now.

''I didn't think you minded such things; if your actions towards the princess are anything to go by,'' the man said, looking at Naruto at the corner of his right eye.

''My actions towards the princess..?'' He hadn't done anything wrong to Hisui. He has been nothing but a good and loyal partner to her. He always respected the boundaries, well, in most cases.

Takada nodded. ''You seem to have grown rather close to her enough to invade her personal space,'' of course he had heard of the incident that occurred a few days ago. He didn't have anything particularly against it. It was somewhat refreshing to know.

''We get along quite well and sometimes I get a little too excited,'' Naruto paused for a moment to ask a question. ''Is it wrong to be in the personal space of the Princess? I'd imagine that it would be a problem to the royal family to have a nobody getting a little too close to the princess of Fiore.''

Takada chuckled lightly while shaking his head. ''What do you think of her?''

Naruto didn't have to think twice to offer his response. ''She is a kind young lady who loves her country. She is willing to do anything to protect it and has the heart to make decisions that have to be taken by someone in authority. She is also rather intelligent for her age.''

''Well said,'' Takada said with a smile. ''It is because of what you say that the King permits the princess to do as she likes. She doesn't report to her father when she is doing her experiments, not even when she uses large amounts of gold to buy the equipment she needs. Hisui-hime is not a child, and everyone knows she can make decisions on her own.

If she doesn't have a problem with you invading her personal space, then we will accept that. Personally, I have nothing against you. You're not doing anything to draw her away from her duties as a princess. In fact, you help her. But if you were standing in the way, then we would have problems.''

He already knew that Hisui wasn't just seen as the child of the King. She wasn't just a young woman; she was a capable leader who is responsible and loyal to her country. She didn't seem to realize it herself that she was trusted with almost everything. Her father would probably give her the reigns and very few would complain about it. She commanded noteworthy respect from everyone in the royal castle.

''That is good to know,'' Naruto finally responded with a sigh. Perhaps he had been wrong about this man. He appeared to have no problems with his relationship with Hisui as long as she did her job and didn't bring shame to the country because of him.

''Why do you think that Princess Hisui's personal guard is able to leave you alone with her without worrying about her safety? The job of a guard is to be in attendee of him/her that he guards at all times. In fact, as long as the princess is outside this castle, her guard must always be watching her movement. Failure to do so is incompetence,'' if something were to happen to the princess while he guard wasn't by her side, then he would have to account to it.

The man risks much by allowing the princess to be just be with Naruto alone. If evil people were to be on the loose, running after the princess' life, then someone would be needed to fight them. If the personal guard wasn't there, who would fight for the safety of the princess?

''The Princess said something about it being safe with me. I imagine it is because she knows I have no cruel intentions towards her. If there was little suspicion, I believe I would've been removed away from her some time ago,'' Naruto responded with a thoughtful look.

''That is part of it,'' Takada said. ''We have indeed checked everything about you, but aside from a few incidents some months ago, there has been nothing about you. It is like you just popped out of the blue. We're not concerned about it though. After studying your activities in the past months, we have concluded that you're an honest person. This is why you're ''allowed'' to spend time with the princess.''

Naruto nodded. He would be surprised if they suddenly said they knew where he came from. His background would remain a mystery until the time is right to spill the beans. It was still understandable that they'd go through all lengths to protect the princess; she was the future of Fiore after all.

''The main reason I have no fears of the Princess' safety is because I know you're a mage, a capable one for that matter,'' the bomb was dropped.

Naruto didn't show any physical reaction to it, nor did the expression on his face change; he had experienced too much to lose his composure. So far, he only showed skills in runes/seals. He never told anyone he was a fighter. There was a limiter on him that he set to avoid the power he had inherited from leaking. Only someone with fine eyes would be able to sense some of his own monstrous magic, not to mention he still had chakra.

''How do you figure?''

Takada smiled. ''When you have lived as long as I have, nothing much can miss you. Your posture is always relaxed, never showing that you're on guard. You do nothing out of the ordinary to reveal that you're a capable mage, but your eyes say it all. And regardless of much you try to hide your magical power; you can never suppress it completely. I did tell you that I know of your activities before you came here.''

''I see,'' Naruto said, ''as I suspected - you're a former wizard - A strong one for that matter.'' He would still not deny nor confirm anything the man had said. It was safe to keep it that way.

''I don't know about that,'' Takada said as they went through large double-doors. The room they entered was more of a training facility than anything. There were four men doing some light exercises. ''Follow me,'' Takada ordered the four men.

They went through an exit in the training facility; it led them straining to what appeared to be a battlefield. Naruto guessed this was where they tested weapons - it was behind the castle. The terrain was nothing but clear ground with a few craters. There was not a single blade of grass.

The four men went on to stand beside Takada holding their spears.

''You came here about that offer, I presume...''

Naruto nodded.

''I already told you that I wish to bolster the offensive and defensive power of the royal guard. Now, I have come to realize that though we have many men, they lack quality to go against mages. Some of them can't even wield magical weapons probably.'' Takada shook his head. ''I have been looking for different methods to improve the quality, but nothing has satisfied me so far.''

''The strength of an army isn't always determined by individual effort, but by the collectiveness of the group. A weak army weakens the country, and a strong army does the opposite. Without drawing out the quality and sharpening the skills of individuals in a group, they can carry fancy weapons but still lack the expertise to use them.

I have come to understand that the weapon doesn't matter much, but the one who wields the weapon is what matters. I can give you something that will strengthen your weapons, but if your men do not have the mental edge to wield them probably; it won't make any difference.''

Takada waved his right hand in a dismissive manner. ''Don't concern yourself about that - I will deal with it.''

Naruto nodded and motioned for one of the guards to give him his spear. The blond pointed it at the barren ground before it shot a laser beam that travelled for a small distance before dying down. ''This is the normal shot of the spear,'' he said as he touched the tip of the spear before pointing it at the clear field. ''This is after I have touched it.''

A blue round magic seal formed at the tip of the spear. A blast that tripled the first one in magnitude shot out of the spear and travelled a longer distance before hitting something and exploded.

Naruto turned to face one of the guards. ''Shoot me,'' he said.

The man didn't need to be told twice; he pointed his spear straight at Naruto and shot a laser beam that went straight at the blond. Naruto pointed his own spear at the beam before the same blue magic seal appeared. It was twice as big as the fist one. When the beam connected with the seal, it was absorbed.

''Impressive,'' Takada said. ''Increase offensive power and a shield that absorbs magic.''

Naruto placed the spear on his right shoulder before he responded. ''This weapon was designed to utilize the magic within the wielder. In other words, in order to use it, one must push his/her magic into the spear. In most cases, it works better for those who have holder kind of magic.

What I have done is put in a seal that creates a mirror when magic is flowing within the spear. This mirror is two way - it absorbs the original shot from the spear before releasing it on the other side. As you have seen, the power of the beam is increased. The more magic you have, the large the scale the mirror expands the beam.

The shield is also the same mirror - as I said, it is a two way mirror. When any form of magic is coming, you erect the mirror and it will absorb the technique. However, depending on the strength of the wielder, there will be limits with how much the mirror can keep absorbing magic. There is a possibility that it won't be able to absorb powerful magic.

The magic that is absorbed can either be stored within the spear - when it is stored it means that you no longer use your own magic but continue to shoot the magic you have absorbed. You can absorb and then release it in the same time as it is a mirror - it is more like reflecting. As I said, there are limits. If you absorb too much magic, this thing will explode and it might be nasty.''

Takada was silent for a few moments as he sorted everything that Naruto had said. ''This seal, how do you apply it? And can it be erased?''

''What I have done now write it down on the tip of the spear with my magic. In this form, it can't be erased. As long as the spear remains, the seal will always be present. Another way to apply it is to engrave the seal markings when the spear is being crafted. In this way, it doesn't matter where you put it.''

''Don't I have to understand the seal in order to activate it once it is engraved on the spear?''

Naruto shook his head. ''As long as there is not fault in the formula I give you, it will activate on its own once magic flows through the spear,'' the blond paused for a moment as he thought for a lighter way to explain it. ''In a practical way; what I will be giving you is like a stamp. Everything is already set. All you need to do is stamp that which needs to be approved without even understanding the mechanism behind the stamp.''

''Is there anything else?''

Naruto nodded. ''I have also created a seal that can be used on the armors your men wear. Now, this shield can protect one from physical attacks and purely magical attacks. Its durability depends on the damage the wearer receives. It doesn't matter how strong you are. If the shield takes considerable damage, it will break.

There is also a ''token'' I formed that will increase speed of the one that applys. This will only be temporarily though. But the speed gained will be great and not so easy to deal with.''

''Let us see this, shall we? You have thrown in theories, I want to see all these practically,'' Takada stated.

Naruto nodded and motioned for the four guards to follow him to a good distance.

**Hours later**

Naruto was tired. Hell, if it wasn't for the fact that Aika was probably waiting for him, he would've passed out already within the castle - it was already dark outside. They could just throw him in one of the spare rooms since they were many of those rooms in this place. That man had made him do so many things today. At least he didn't end up showing any of his magic to the man.

He had seen that the man was a little disappointed that throughout his exhibitions; he didn't use any of this 'real' magic or even use any physical attacks. He was always using the guards to do it and the weapons that were available to him. He wasn't that easy to read and even when he was playing under that man's thump, he wouldn't act so stupid and reveal things he liked to keep hidden.

Overall, he was proud for being able to keep his guard up and never make a single mistake to give that man anything to read. It could only lead him to be exploited if he let his guard down and allow the man to know more about him. He hadn't denied nor confirmed that he was wizard after all.

He was a little surprised when Takada told him where the princess was and had told him see her before he left. If it was to see the princess, well, Naruto didn't relent. He allowed of the guards to lead him to the princess' quarters. It would be for the first time he would be seeing her at ''home.'' He always saw her at the library and never within the castle.

Once they reached the doors, leading to Hisui's quarters. More guards were stationed outside the large doors. Well, it was for security. Even the most fortified places have been infiltrated by evil geniuses. There was no place that was secure to some humans. Still, Naruto didn't think there would be anyone who would want to harm the kind princess - she had no problems with anyone.

Naruto was allowed entry into the quarters. From first glance; there was no doubt that this was the home of a princess. Lights glittered from the ceiling in the living room. Naruto didn't look elsewhere; he just went down to make himself comfortable on the couch.

A few minutes passed and the princess finally came around. Her surprise at his presence was evident on her face and tone. ''Naruto...'' she walked over to him carefully, looking at him questionably. ''Did you break in here?'' She sat down on a sofa just away from Naruto, on his left side.

Naruto shook his head with a smile; he was tempted to say yes, but time wasn't on his side. ''I wanted to see you because you didn't come for our ''study'' today, and I am going to be away for a few days.'' She still wore her normal outfit even inside her comfort zone. He had expected her to be wearing something different. He wasn't disappointed though - the view was just fine.

''Are you going somewhere? And did they just allow you entrance just like that?'' She didn't think he would come here. Even if he was going away, he could have sent her a letter, or send someone. Strangers also weren't allowed in this part of the castle. Though Naruto wasn't much of a stranger, but as far as she knew, he'd never even been here before.

''I have some matters to deal with while going over to the Magic Library to search for something,'' Naruto responded calmly. ''I've been here in the castle for a few hours now. I was leaving and just thought why not say ''hi'' if my presence is still tolerable in the sight of the royal guard.''

Hisui became curious of what he had been doing in the castle without her. But she didn't ask him, thinking that if he wanted to tell her, he would. If not, she would eventually find out about it.

''How long?''

''I don't know,'' Naruto answered. ''It will depend on certain things, and there are many books in that library, searching for the right book I need will take a lot of time. But I won't be gone for too long. I might take a week or more.''

He just needed to solve Aika's mess...problem, then return here. Since Aika obviously knows those peoples trail, it will be easy for him to follow them and seek out a way to solve without having to spill blood. But if it can't be helped, the choice will only be one; wear the mask of God and do what must be done.

The cost of many lives was going to safe one life - that was how sometimes things worked. If things went south, Naruto was going to be forced to go in a path he wasn't prepared to take. At least this time he was going to play hero. No one would be crying because of him.

A demon god playing hero; how amusing.

Hisui nodded. ''It will be for the first time I spend more than a week without your presence,'' she said. Ever since they became ''partners,'' she was always with him after lunch. Not more than two days went by without seeing his face, his smile. Seeing him from time to time had become so natural, she never thought that this natural order of things would be disturbed.

''Yeh,'' Naruto agreed. ''I can't believe it has been six months already.'' Time has moved a little faster. Well, when you had things to do, there never seemed to be enough time. Still, it was overall fun being in this place.

''Time surely moves fast,'' Hisui paused, appearing thoughtful. A small shrug of her shoulders followed before she continued. ''What are you going to look at in the Magical Library?''

''Time Travel Magic,'' Naruto sighed; he was going to reveal this to the princess. ''A few days ago you told me that you were trying to learn dimensional travel magic, and attempt to develop it. My study on teleportation came as a result of something along the same lines as your research. You see, over the past year; I had been trying to understand if it was possible to time travel, and if it was, I wanted to see if I could create magic that would allow me to travel through time.''

Since Kurama's voice disappeared, and he was just in a new world. The thing is that he had died, and suddenly thrown into this world. Kurama had thrown two possibilities; Kakashi's Kamui and the one about a second chance given to him by Kami. There were many questions that he had, and to answer them, he had to know if time travel was possible.

Surprised, Hisui asked, ''did you get somewhere with it?''

''Only the basics. I did some research, but I stopped when I came here,'' instead of searching for how he'd come here. He had chosen to live his new life. Honestly, he wanted to know how things ended up in the elemental Nations. But obsessing about time travel wasn't going to make him happy. Hence he discontinued with the research. ''Since you brought it up, I will look into it while at the Magic Library.''

''Why did you stop? No, before that, why would you want to travel through time?'' Most people who wished time travel was possible were those who wished to go to the past and change things - it was often sad people who couldn't move on with their lives.

''I stopped because I enjoy my time here - it has been truly refreshing. As for my reasons, I will tell you some day.''

Hisui was positive she saw a flicker of sadness in his eyes, even if it was for a second. ''Why continue now?''

''You brought up the subject, and since I am going to a place where I might get vital information, why not? It is something I'm doing for you,'' Naruto then stood up. ''Well, I better be leaving or Aika-chan will be worried about me.''

''Aika-chan..?''

''I never told you about her,'' well, they didn't talk about their personal lives during their meetings. ''She is my new roommate.''

Hisui stared at him blankly for a few moments. ''Naruto,'' she started quietly. ''Is she your girlfriend?''

''No, not at all - She is a friend.''

Again, Hisui stared at him blankly for a few moments before responding. ''Naruto,'' the tone was quiet. ''Your apartment only has one bedroom, are you going to be sharing a bed with her? I don't think you'd sleep on the floor and you would never allow a girl to sleep where you can't.''

Naruto blinked, twice. ''Like I said; she isn't my girlfriend,'' he said a bit quickly. ''I don't want you to find out from someone else as to why I was here; I was ''helping'' Takada-san make some improvements on the weapons of the Royal Guard.''

He changed the subject. Hisui stared before shaking her head. ''What kind of improvements?''

''That is for another day; I am really late,'' Naruto said. ''Stay safe princess.''

''Should I walk you?''

Naruto shook his head. ''I'm gone be running when I leave here; I don't want Aika-chan to worry about me. If you walk me out, I will be slow.''

Hisui nodded. ''Well, next time do stay for dinner.'' She said with a small smile on her face.

**Naruto's apartment**

''Where have you been?''

This was the greeting Naruto received as soon as he stepped inside his dark sitting room. The woman didn't feel at least happy about his late coming. The kind of tone she used was enough to send chills down his spine. If they were a couple, he wouldn't be get any for some time, not until he went down on his knees to beg for mercy and forgiveness, after a full explanation of what had made him return home late.

Good thing she was just a friend.

Naruto pressed the switch of the lights on the left side of the door so that he could be able to see clearly. He almost jumped up and ran back to the royal castle to the comfort of Hisui when he saw the look Aika was giving him; he couldn't really explain it, but it was somewhat frightening, especially since he wasn't expecting such a look from her cute face.

The blond put on a smile, ''you don't look happy,'' Thumps up for stating the obvious.

''You can tell...'' A sarcastic response came from Aika. ''Then...? Do I have to hold a stick or are you going to explain things?''

While she wasn't actually mad at him for staying away late, she was curious for the reasons that may have had him return this late even when he knew that she was waiting for him. They also have to be at work by 8pm, it was now already 7pm, and he didn't look like he was going to be ready for work. That man they called the boss was surely going to take a bite on their pay checks if they were late for work.

This was one job she didn't want to lose, not until she found a better job that set the right environment for her. It was even bad that she had lost her day job - a real job that paid her a lot of money. Still, two jobs didn't do enough, if she lost this one too, it would certainly be inviting the hands of hell to drag her into a pit of torment.

Naruto stood still at the door, unmoving. ''When did you become my wife, Aika-chan?'' Only the wife had to be the one to ask questions like that. Still, with the look on her face, she could actually play the role of an angry wife quite well.

''If you're not going to explain, I will say this; good night, Naruto,'' she said standing up. ''Don't touch my food, and I don't want you ass on the bed. I certainly don't want to be close to your breath; who knows what you were exhaling?'' Her tone was firm, bordering sternness, and she had already turned away from him, leaving him alone.

Unfreaking believable!

He wasn't supposed to eat the food he bought with his own jewels? He had worked hard to earn the jewels that purchase all the food she had cooked. Hell, he'd even sweat profusely for the money that purchased the comfortable bed she was going to be snoring in while he caught the shoulder of his small couch. Unthinkable. This was his damn apartment.

While he was still busy with his thoughts, Aika turned around; a splitting grin on her face. ''But of course, I am just kidding,'' Naruto blinked at that. She certainly looked and sounded way seriously. Seeing his look, Aika laughed before returning to the couch.

''That wasn't funny, Aika-chan,'' Naruto said walking over to the woman. He threw himself down on the couch, with his head laying on her lap; he was really tired. ''When did you learn to school your features like that?'' She wasn't that hard to read, especially for a veteran like him when it came to reading people's expressions and body language.

Aika smiled down at him while she messed up his already messy blond hair, ''I learned it from you.''

''Me?'' Surprised, he was. ''I didn't think I was giving any lessons.''

''Well, I've spent more time with you than anyone, even the princess, when we count working hours. You interact with a lot of people at work, and regardless of what happens, you're always calm. You're able to control yourself perfectly without showing anything you don't want to show; that is not to say you're always wearing a mask.''

''You're a lot more perceptive that I thought, Aika-chan,'' Naruto admitted. ''Did I worry you?''

Aika shook her head. ''Not at all,'' she said.

''I thought you'd be worried thinking I'd run off to deal with your ''problem,''' Naruto stated. Though he was making light of it, he was going to do exactly that.

''You...?'' Aika's brows furrowed before she shook her head. ''That could come to mind if you disappeared.'' Certainly, Naruto was a lot more carrying that he let on, and if someone he knew was in trouble, he'd have no problems in trying to help. ''You look tired, what were you doing?''

''I was working on a really tiring job,'' Naruto responded without going into details. ''The man who was working me didn't seem to mind that hours were dipping by one by one. Hence I am late.''

''What of our work then?''

''I resigned both of us today.'' Before he went on to the library, he'd gone to find that man to tell him that he and Aika were quitting their jobs. Of course, he didn't take it kindly, but Naruto had just enough of that man who lacked any form of morals. He cared for nothing other than profit and the sales of his bitter drinks.

''What?'' Aika stared down at him, deadly serious look on her face. She couldn't believe he had done something like that. Her job was her life, and without it, she was as good as dead.

''I quit my job and mentioned you were also quitting. That job is not good for you and you don't enjoy it anyway. If you want to be happy, you have to work in an environment that is conducive for your happiness. You're sad Aika, and I want you to be happy, regardless...''

Aika stayed quiet for a few moments, ''Naruto; I needed that job.'' That was all she said, and all that needed to be said.

''I know,'' Naruto said. ''I told you; I was working hard today. The job I was doing worked in a ''couple'' of millions. It will be enough to let us through till January; you will be able to make your ''rounds.'' We will find good employment for both of us. If we can't find anything, the princess owes me a favor, she will find work for you - a job that pays well.''

''Why?''

''I told you, Aika; I worry about you,'' Naruto said smiling. ''Don't think too much about it; Just go with the flow, and I assure you, I will not put you into further trouble. Right now, I just want to eat and rest; will you feed me?''

''Well, you gave me a place to stay and I eat your food for free, feeding you is the least I can do for you, and you really look worn out. I do wonder what kind of job you were doing today,'' even when he sometimes worked more than anyone at the bar, he never seemed this tired from doing physical work. Today, he must have worked harder than he did normally.

It made her smile just to know that he was doing it for her. She used to have everything in her past life, but she didn't have people who truly cared for her other than her parents. The so-called friends were only there because she was the daughter of a rich man. When she lost everything, they all turned their backs on her and walked away, leaving her alone to face the world.

She had never been forced to live on her own. But she learned to live on her own after her only family also disappeared from her life.

Coming here was the right choice after all. If she didn't come here, she wouldn't have met him, she wouldn't be so comfortable as she is now, even though a man was resting his head on her lap. He was so close, yet she didn't mind. She would never allow anyone to get this close. Naruto was Naruto. He was somewhat harmless.

''More physical work than I've ever done since I came here...well almost tiring as the night Touka-chan kept me up all night...'' he finished in a whisper, but Aika heard him clearly.

''Touka-chan? I thought you said nothing happened during that night?'' Aika questioned, looking down at him with a small glare.

''This isn't the same night I am talking about,'' Naruto said with a small tired, nervous smile. ''Touka-chan and I go way back. When I started working at the bar, she was the one who showed me around the capital and everything at work.''

''I was her friend, and she didn't tell me. More importantly, you slept with her...''

''Well, I was kind of lonely, bored, and she was very convincing,'' it was the only time he ever slept with anyone from this world. That was about two months ago and more than a year months since he appeared in this world. So over all this time, he's only gotten laid only once.

''The fact remains.''

''Do you want to get even with Touka-chan?''

Aika snorted. ''In your dreams. You'd have to marry me first to get in my pants,'' she still smiled though.

''If I wasn't tired, I'd get down on a knee and propose right now,'' Naruto said tiredly, before standing up. ''I'm going get something to eat. We'll talk about our living arrangements tomorrow. Of all the times we've shared the same bed, there has always been something between us. Even now, I'm really tired so it's okay.''

Aika nodded. ''I thought you said you wanted me to feed you?''

**The following day**

It was still 5am, but Naruto was already awake. He had agent matters to deal with and before that, he needed to get to the royal castle before leaving. Aika too was already awake. She wasn't used to much sleep since she normally worked day and night.

Naruto sat on the side of the bed while Aika lied down on the bed. ''I don't know how long my research will take, but it won't be no more than two weeks before I return,'' he'd already told her that he was going to the Magic Library to conduct some research. She didn't need to know about the other matters he had to handle. His visit to the library wasn't only being brought up now; it has been weeks now since the thought came.

''I just wished you weren't leaving so soon,'' Aika said with a sigh.

''This provides enough time for you to arrange living arrangements. While I like this place as it is, another room is needed for us to be able to live healthily.'' Naruto responded. ''With me gone, you can be looking for a place for us to stay.''

''That isn't done for free you know...''

''I told you that I was doing a job yesterday, and what do you think I do with my earnings when you don't see me buying everything.'' Despite working in a bar, his earnings weren't that modest. The business wasn't a small thing after all. There were a lot of customers and more money that flowed into the business.

Aika shrugged. ''I don't know. Maybe you have some family somewhere that you send money...''

''There are about 500000 jewels inside the safe in the wardrobe. Someone else will bring a 'couple' of jewels at around 10am. So don't leave before that person comes. Use the money to get a new place; it is okay if you wish to lease a new house, but don't move anything from here. I still wish to keep this place.''

''Where do you get such jewels, Naruto? I mean, I only have about 35000 jewels, and that is all I have, nothing more...''

Naruto merely smiled as he stood up. ''Just spend wisely and I will return soon.'' He didn't wait for the black haired to respond, he walked away from the room.

It was time to put on the mask of kami.

**Flash Back End**

**That was a bit long, but I do hope that it wasn't that bad of a chapter compared to the previous ones.**

**Questions will be asked, but for now I will not answer any.**

**Naruto's Lightning Magic isn't pure magic. Assuming that magic and chakra can be fused together, you can say that ''lightning'' comes from chakra, while magic reserves supply the power.**

**Naruto will go to Fairy Tail soon. I am just trying to pass on a few things and give him a reputation before he joins a guild. **

**It is possible that Naruto didn't ask for Mira's name because he knew it. Isn't Mira a somewhat famous person?**


	5. Chapter 5

**God**

A large lightning bolt shot down the ground onto a large building, four stories high. The impact of the lightning didn't make an explosion, nor did it force the ground to shake despite its overwhelming size and speed. When it connected with the building, it completely erased it, leaving no trace of the building ever existing; the only thing that remained was a large crater and a blond standing not far away from the crater.

The building had disappeared in mere seconds.

''That is his 20th dark guild. There might be more than this number, but according to our intelligence, this is the number they've so far managed to associate with him. This is the only live recording we have, but according to eye witnesses, that is the same spell he uses each time he destroys a guild,'' one member from the magic council said to the other members who were all standing in a circle while watching the recording of Naruto doing another ''job.''

The elderly man continued. ''The spell varies from size of the guild he has to destroy. He can make it big or small, but the results are always the same: everything the spell touches is erased from existence. There hasn't been any report of anything surviving the spell.''

They were deliberating about the issue that had been brought to their attention. Recently, the number of Dark Guilds has been thinning down and a rumor went into the air: a man was roaming around the world destroying guilds with one spell. He has only destroyed on three outside of Fiore, but they were closer to the borders. His actions were obviously focused on Dark Guilds within this country. Today, they were brought evidence of this actions.

''What do we know of him?'' another member questioned.

''Nothing as of yet,'' Siegrain responded. ''There has been nothing at all about him. Our intelligence is still working on it, but they can't seem to find anything. Everything about him spans from 14 months ago. Before then, there is nothing.''

''We don't know about his fullest capabilities. Our intelligence has only reported to seeing him use that spell only. They haven't reported him fighting anyone else, and we can confirm that he doesn't belong to any of our legal guilds. We don't know if he belongs to another Dark Guild and is merely weeding out the competition,'' the elderly man who had first spoken added.

Nothing about their new subject had been found. There is no record of him being anywhere in early days or being a wizard, but the intelligence division did report that he was seen at the capital of Fiore for some time. It isn't known what he was doing there. But it reports from their Intelligence only say that he was living a ''normal'' life, but that was debatable.

''The report I recently read from one of our operatives makes mention of the fact that he is quite aware that we're investigating him. The operative says that he has made contact with the subject, but nothing concrete was said,'' Siegrain added, completing the report on this new wizard who was terrorizing Dark Guilds.

''Are we going to take action against him?'' Yajima asked. ''The kind of magic he uses doesn't leave any trace of the humans he's killed. With each Guild he has destroyed, he's disintegrated many Dark Mages. I believe such magic is dangerous, especially when we know nothing of him.''

A few nods went by. ''Why don't we just leave him be?'' Ultear suggested. ''If he knows that we're on to him, but still continues to do what he does, then there has to be something he is holding on to. If we move to apprehend him now, we won't know anything about him or his abilities.''

Of course she had her own agenda about the matter. Lightning that could turn anything it touches into ash was interesting to her. As far as she was concerned, there was no one who used lightning magic like he did. Stalling here would mean that she was going to have more time to play while digging for more Intel. Who knows, maybe even pay that man a visit.

''I agree with her,'' Siegrain said. ''All he is doing now is removing Dark Guilds: he is basically doing our job. Let us leave him be, but keep an eye on him just to ensure that he doesn't have another agenda behind his actions that we don't know.''

''That is fine,'' the chairman said. ''But if he makes one move against any Legal Guild, we will move to arrest him. For now we will settle for watching him from afar. But if we get any more Intel that is worrying, we will also bring him here.' He stroked his beard for a moment before adding, ''The Ten wizard saints must also be informed about this as well as Legal Guild Masters; this way, if any of them has ever had any confrontation with him they can give us the information.''

That was final. After all, the chairman had spoken.

**Capital**

That bastard! Aika cursed hitting the bed she once shared with Naruto. He had freaking left her alone with his home and all his money. Who the hell did crap like that? Worst of all, he didn't even say he was leaving. She figured he had more guts than to leave her alone without even saying goodbye. If he could say goodbye to his beloved princess, why couldn't he say goodbye to her?

She had other friends within the capital, but there was no one like Naruto and he had been the only male friend in her life, the only man who didn't befriend her because he wanted to get into her pants. He'd actually befriended her because he was a good person and was willing to help her in the times of need. There were many times she'd felt so weak, and lacking the drive to move on, but he'd always been there to pick her up. But now that bastard had left her alone.

For the months she'd known him, she would've preferred it if he left with her. She wouldn't have minded travelling around with him. Hisui had simply said he'd gone to 'travel' and would one day return. But there was no date of his return and the fact that even his letter didn't even specify on what it was that he was doing made her feel itchy. She really missed her Naruto and could only hope that he was doing well wherever he was.

One thing Hisui was willing to reveal was that he was actually a mage. That actually pressed all the red buttons in her head as she began to see things clearly because of that revelation. And now that her tormentors didn't show up for 'their' money, she was beginning to think that the bastard had something to do it. The princess did say he could handle himself, but she hoped that wherever he was, he wasn't biting on anything he couldn't chew.

Aika sighed throwing herself on the bed; she took the pillow he usually used and held it closer to her chest. She really missed his scent and comfort - that was something he didn't lack. He was always oozing warmth around her, and his smiles always cheered her up. She really, really wanted to see him again. The bastard had even left all his clothes behind. Probably so she wouldn't realize he was gone just moments after his departure. Still, she felt bitter for his choice to leave her alone.

He had even promised her that he would always be there for her; he had promised he would always watch over her when she needed him. She needed him now, but he wasn't here. Cursed liar.

A loud bang on her door cut off her flow of thoughts; Aika sighed before getting up. Today was her day off from the bank and she wasn't really wearing anything other than Naruto's long-sleeved crimson shirt. It was a little big for her, but it suited well since she was staying indoors. She got out of the bed and walked towards the entrance into the apartment, not minding her modesty. She could only hope it wasn't any of her new colleagues.

She was surprised when she saw the princess standing in front of the door. Ever since the younger female came here to bring her the letter Naruto had given her, she hadn't returned again, and it has been more than a month already. She didn't really give much thought to it since she figured the princess was busy being princess and they weren't exactly friends. They both were just close to a certain blond who kept them from each other.

Aika forced a smile on her lips before greeting the green haired princess, ''Hello princess,'' she said.

Hisui's brow furrowed seeing the shirt the woman in front of her was wearing; it was Naruto's shirt. There was no way she could mistake the shirt, even if it was during a dark night. She guessed the woman was really attached to Naruto way more than she'd first thought. She should have expected it though, Naruto did leave all the money he had and his treasured apartment in her care.

Pushing some unwanted thoughts at the back of her mind, Hisui showed her flawless smile before responding, ''Aika-san, how are you? I do hope I'm not intruding on your time,'' she said quietly.

Judging from her look, it was no doubt the woman had been all alone in the apartment doing nothing serious but curse the man she was ''wearing.'' However, it wasn't that she was going to be permitted some time. Though, she didn't think Aika would tell her to leave, she was the Princess after all. The reason that weighed more, though, was that Naruto was also 'hers' and so she deserved to partake in his belongings. She'd even known the blond more than Aika anyway.

''Not at all,'' Aika said. She couldn't call cursing Naruto work that didn't need to be disturbed. She welcomed the visit as it would probably give her some time free from her bitter sweet thoughts of Naruto. ''And I'm well, how about you?''

''Good,'' Hisui said. ''Can I come in?''

''Sure,'' Aika cleared some space for Hisui to enter. She looked outside for the Princess' guard, but she didn't see anyone. She closed the door behind her and turned back to face her guest. She didn't need to tell Hisui to sit as she had already made herself comfortable on the sofa. ''Can I offer you something to drink?''

Hisui shook her head, ''No, I'm not here to stay for a long time. I just came to take something,'' she said. She did appreciate the hospitality though. At least there wasn't any trouble between her and the woman who seemed much more attached to Naruto.

Aika nodded before settling down, ''I don't mean to sound rude, but what do I owe this pleasant visit, Princess Hisui?''

''As I said, I came to take something,'' Hisui said. ''To be more precise; I came to fetch some books that are in Naruto's shelves - the one in the bedroom, left side of the wardrobe,'' she could've walked in and taken them herself, but it wouldn't be a good thing to do, especially since Naruto left 'ownership' of the apartment to this woman. Basically, it was now Aika's apartment.

''I'll get them,'' Aika said as she stood up and walked towards the bedroom. Though, she was surprised that even the princess knew the parameters of this place. Naruto hadn't mentioned bringing the princess into his bedroom. Could Naruto have...? No, it was unlikely. Still that left a question unanswered; what was she doing in Naruto's bedroom?

Hisui looked around the room after Aika had left; nothing had changed. The woman didn't change things from the way Naruto had put them. She'd thought that she would put in a woman's touch in the place since Naruto was gone. It wasn't that the place was manly. Really, there wasn't much even in the sitting room; it was just sofas, a table in the middle and a large screen, facing the door. On the left side - the right leading to the kitchen - there was a large shelve containing books and scrolls.

This was her third time coming here; she'd first come here with Naruto himself as she wanted to see his home and take a book from him; the second time was when she was bringing the letter addressed to Aika by Naruto. The blond's scent was no longer within the atmosphere, and it was rather a disappointment.

Aika returned with three books in her hands. She placed the books on the table before settling down and spoke her mind, ''I didn't think that Naruto brought back even Princess' to his den,'' she said with a smile while her eyes carefully looked at Hisui's reaction.

It took a few moments for Hisui to understand what Aika was saying. When she did, she chuckled while shaking her head, ''no,'' she started. ''I was here because I wanted to see his living conditions, and examined every room while I was here.''

''Oh,'' Aika said. She sounded honest, she thought. It made her feel relieved though. ''I'd thought that he was perhaps playing in the high league. It would have been surprise though since he seems to like ''women'' not young ladies...''

Hisui was silent for a few moments before she spoke, ''I wouldn't know,'' she said. Certainly, Naruto displayed two personalities between the two of them; the only common thing was his kindness. She knew Naruto as a kind, smart, and a sealing genius. He also understood the workings of magic quite well. To Aika, he was the kind and comforting friend. ''How are you?''

Aika didn't need to guess what the princess meant. ''I'm good, just a little sad that he is gone,'' she said. Perhaps 'little' was an understatement. But she was doing well, aside from the Naruto department which bothered her, and would continue to do so until the bastard showed his face before her.

''Good,'' Hisui offered one more smile before she stood up. ''If you ever need anything, please let me know. Even if it just for a talk; a friend of Naruto's is also my friend.''

**Sometime later**

The mind of a man, or anything that lived was for her to manipulate. There are many times that Ultear found herself enjoying her the thrill manipulating puny little minds; it was so enticing, even when some subjects made it easy. Sometimes it was so simple, sometimes it was tricky. But the end result was always the same nonetheless: she always got what she wanted; she always got into the head of whom so ever she pleased.

Bending the wills of others to do her bidding had become so engrossed within her that she didn't need to think or plan when she wanted to do it. The words clicked out of her tongue like a soothing melody and there was always a new type of song to play and a new type of listener. She was never short of audiences.

But today she found herself wondering how she was going to venture this one. In most cases - no, all cases - she knew about her preys. But this one was an unknown matter, an unknown person who she couldn't think of what to expect. She didn't have the luxury of keeping appearances to this person; this is why she needed to drop the bomb quickly. But prior knowledge relating to the subject before engaging him/her worked in her favor as she would know what to expect.

Her subject, Naruto, was sitting in a meditation position under a large tree, not very far away from the capital. She guessed he was going there since he was sad to have lived there for about 7 months The scene was somewhat lovely as fresh blades of grass were gathered around the tree, with a cool breeze washing over: evident by the small flicker of Naruto's clothes and his air. The seemingly empty pages of the book that was laid in front of him were being flickered one by one, making a sound noise, but the blond didn't seem to be bothered by it.

He had been sitting like that for nearly an hour, and she didn't need to have o.5 percent of her brain capacity to know that he was meditating.

Ultear couldn't even begin to guess what was going on inside his mind. For someone who was walking around Fiore, destroying Guilds, leaving no traces behind, he was oddly calm. When she was finally able to track him down, this wasn't what she was expecting. She'd thought of catching him on the act, but he hasn't been doing anything since his last ''job.''

Her curiosity to know pushed her into using her magic in an effort to see how he would react in the ''future'' if she approached. Nothing worked. She saw nothing. She then chose to create several futures and flung him to them while he was still busy meditating, but her ''balls'' just came out blank. That was just impossible. Yet it was happening. She tried again and again, but she couldn't create any ''future'' of him, not even one.

Her frustrations grew deep inside of her that she nearly blew her cover by shouting out curses. Ultear sighed and looked up from the branch she sat. Well, it was okay with just observing him, she could establish contact next time. This way she could study his behavioral pattern and get to know him much better while keeping her distance.

Ultear sighed, and looked up for a moment. Where was-

''I feel like exploding in pure bliss. I mean it isn't every day that a pretty lady stalks you,'' Naruto's voice suddenly rang through Ultear's ears.

She nearly jumped away from the branch in a mountain of surprise. But she held her composure well and turned around to face the blond; he was giving her a smile: she couldn't tell whether it was fake, real or just another smile. The clear blue eyes that stared at her held a glint of something akin to playfulness.

She had only taken her eyes off him for a mere second and he had already closed the distance between them as well as settling beside her without triggering her senses. That was no small feat to reach, and that made her guard firm. She hadn't thought that he had noticed her presence since he seemed busy with his activities. But she was wrong: he had detected her.

Instead of making her worry, it only brought her a smile. The distance between them was by no means short. In fact, she didn't think she would able to cover it within the time frame that Naruto had, without alerting her senses. Her gamble in coming here seemed like it would pay good dividends. But she wasn't going to say anything. Observation was all that she was here for.

''When did you notice my presence?'' She was at least curious because normally, she should have done her business and left without being detected. She was after all, a skilled wizard and a member of the magic council. But then again, she knew nothing about this man.

''When you got here,'' the simple way in which he said it almost made Ultear smile, and the smile on his face was just unreadable: she couldn't read anything from him and that was frustrating.

Naruto continued after examining Ultear further, ''can I ask you something?''

Intrigued, Ultear nodded, ''sure...'' she said.

Naruto moved a little closer to the woman, increasing the weight on the tree branch that it bended slightly as if it was about to break: the blond didn't mind though. He took Ultear's right hand, and kissed it at the back; a small beautiful smile formed on his lips, ''I've been going on a dry run for 5 months now, do you think that I'm not good looking enough? Am I not charming enough? When you look at this smile, and the ocean blue eyes, do you not see the beauty of nature?''

That was what Ultear wasn't expecting. Absolutely. She thought he was going to ask her something serious, but she missed the mark. Still, she smiled, after shrugging off her obvious surprise. ''Well, you don't look too bad, and your smile is rather beautiful...''

Naruto grinned widely before he let go of her hand, ''that really means a lot coming from a fine lady as yourself, stranger-chan.'' Ultear almost twitched at the ''name'' he had decided to call her, but she wasn't going to correct him. Not unless he specifically asked for her name. ''What are you even doing here?''

Ah, he changed the subject again after seemingly getting what he wanted from her, much to her frustrations: she still couldn't read a single thing from him - he was well guarded, and gave nothing for her to exploit. She never thought that there could be any men she couldn't read - she was the master manipulator after all.

''I was just wondering around, lost in thought,'' Ultear responded with a small smile. That was by no means the truth, and she knew that Naruto wouldn't buy it. But if she wanted him to talk so she could study him further, she had to do the long walk, or their conversation was going to be cut short.

''The story of my life... I also got lost in this forest while so consumed by my thoughts, and I just thought, why not get in touch with my inner self?'' Naruto responded casually. Ultear suppressed the urge to roll her eyes at the obvious lie. ''Stranger-chan, what do-'' Naruto was cut off by the sound that sounded like ''crack''.

The branch both sat on broke, sending them down. Ultear's weight was not enough to break it, and she didn't think that Naruto's weight would add anything to break it. But, she didn't sense any usage of magic. As gravity pulled her down, she thought Naruto attempt to catch her, but he didn't try. He was busy trying to ''catch'' himself from looking at her. The distance between her and the ground shortened considerably to the point where she thought the ''kicking'' blond wasn't going to catch her.

Just when she thought she was going hit the ground, he turned towards her with a grin, ''kidding,'' he said before he caught her and landed down the ground rather gently, despite their awkward fall.

She already knew he was a mage by the speed he showed when he moved towards her. Trying to hide his reflexes was meaningless: it would only make him a fool and allow a pretty woman to hit the ground on her behind, and that wouldn't be nice. Gods weren't supposed to make a mockery of themselves; it would be insulting to their names, intelligence and power.

Ultear safely fell into the grasp of Naruto, who landed safely on the ground with both his feet: he was holding her bridal style. Ultear's brow furrowed, when Naruto brought her much closer to him. She wondered what he was going to try next. His guard was still impenetrable, but since he seemed to like plying around, she could use that to her advantage.

''Would you believe it if I told you that I ''wished'' for both of us to fall just so I could save you?'' Naruto said with a smile. He went on to explain when Ultear remained silent, ''after I had saved you, I would be your hero and we may do something about my dry spell.''

Quite frankly, if Ultear were to be honest with herself, he looked like he was telling the truth and if it wasn't the years she had under her belt worth of experience, she would have believed it. This man was really good. She still managed to smile, pushing her thoughts at the back of her head. ''And you thought I would fall for something so obvious?''

''Maybe,'' Naruto shrugged. ''I wouldn't know unless I tried. Even if it hadn't worked, I would have still impressed you with my speed and reflexes. Don't you like those qualities in a man?'' He looked at her expectantly, as if he was waiting for her to say yes, and this was really important to him.

''I may or may not,'' Ultear didn't give a precise answer as it would be giving in too easily. She didn't want to risk lying and be caught at this stage. He may even know how she lies if she starts with it now. The best choice was to avoid giving exact answers. ''Has it ever worked anyone?''

Naruto shook his head, ''no,'' he said, a bit sadly, but that lasted for a second as his face brightened again. ''I hope it hasn't failed this time; we seem to be hitting it all too well.''

''What gave you that idea?''

Naruto merely smiled at her, but it quickly disappeared as he spoke. ''I don't particularly like people who get off in watching others work and you're interrupting me, wouldn't it be better if you hit the road and went to play somewhere else?'' No emotion was coated in the tone - but it was perfectly calm.

''Who are you talking to?'' Ultear asked, still held carefully in the hands of Naruto.

Naruto didn't say anything: he tilted his head a little before another voice spoke. She did note that his eyes looked at her strangely, as if studying her features because of the newcomer.

''You didn't look like you were getting anywhere... There's nothing that I can say I interrupted,'' a somewhat crazed voice said as a blond man landed on the ground, a little bit behind Naruto and Ultear.

''My, my, you seem to be enjoying yourself,'' he was obviously ignoring the stranger. ''I mean, we've been standing like this for a few moments and you haven't requested that I put you down,'' Naruto then gracefully placed her down the ground before turning to face the second stranger. ''See, I was getting somewhere.''

The blond haired new comer merely laughed, psychotically as he did. ''That isn't going anywhere.''

Naruto shrugged before looking at the heavens from the parted leaves above him. He then looked at the blond again. ''Judging from your intolerable laughter and appearance, it is safe for me to assume that you're one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory, Zancrow.''

Both Ultear and Zancrow were surprised not just by his knowledge, but the tone of his voice: it wasn't cheerful, nor was it light - it was bordering stern. Just by that, Ultear could deduce that Naruto wasn't fond of Zancrow. But that only worked in her favor as some fire works were surely going to be ignited, and she could get the chance gauge his strength further since he didn't reveal much when the Magic Council was able to locate him.

''Huh... Ya know of me? But it shouldn't be surprising since I'm from the strongest Guild and a God Slayer!'' Another psychotic laughter roared through the forest, coated in the wells of arrogance.

He was chasing after Dark Guilds so that he could destroy them. He didn't want to see Acnologia summoned to this age to cause havoc by the evil deeds of men. While he was destroying these Guilds, he had to collect Intel so that he may be aware of what he was dealing with. Some of the things he's heard about the guild were this psycho belongs were enough to temporarily shut down at the joy in him and turn him into a ''Demon.''

''It is my business to know everyone in the dark circle. It would only be stupidity for me to hunt down dark guilds while not knowing who the ''true'' enemies are. Your presence here tells me you have some business with me,'' Naruto eyed Ultear for a moment before turning to Zancrow. ''I'm not interested in whatever you are selling.'' It felt like the message was directed both Zancrow and Ultear.

Naruto then slowly walked towards Zancrow. He didn't stop when he'd neared the God Slayer, he simply walked passed him on the left before speaking to Ultear. ''I hope I will see you again, stranger-chan,'' he smiled once more before proceeding to walk away.

Zancrow didn't allow him to go far; he twisted around and grabbed Naruto by his right shoulder, stopping him from moving. ''I'm afraid you can't go before I complete my job. Are you that afraid to face me that you'd wanna runaway like a little wimp?''

''Afraid… Of you?'' Naruto said in mirth. ''Not at all. But I am afraid for you. The more I am exposed to that laughter and stupid grin of yours, there more your presence will become intolerable.'' Though he'd been a disgusting evil himself and was committing evil by killing, he truly detested those who reeked with malice and were possessed with a streak of sadism.

''Huh!'' Zancrow tightened his grip on Naruto's shoulder in an effort to enforce superiority.

Knowing that fireworks were surely going to begin, Ultear made her distance so she could watch proceedings from a safe distance. She wanted to see just how strong Naruto was. She needed more tools to in her locker. Zancrow was the best to test him. As Hades believed, none of his elites could be defeated. If Naruto couldn't put a good fight against Zancrow, then he was as good as dead and useless to her.

Still, he appeared to be perfectly relaxed even in this situation. He did mention that he knows Zancrow. If so, then he must know about the God Slayer's power. She also found it somewhat amusing that he says Zancrow's presence is only tolerable. It was only a few minutes after the other blond appeared and he already found the blond's presence intolerable.

Naruto shrugged off Zancrow's grip and turned around to face him: the look on his eyes was just devoid of any emotion, and a deep frown covered his expression, ''I enjoy the rush of blood during a good battle, but I don't like being forced into a battle. If I end up killing you, I will have Grimoiore Heart chasing after me. I don't want to have that now. I wish to weed out the small players before anything else.''

Having the big Guild such as Grimoire Heart chasing after him wouldn't work in his favor. He was still balancing his power and regaining full usage of both chakra and magic. His techniques during the glory days were like a distant memory, and the atmosphere in this world was a little different from the one in the Elemental Nations, hence he had to familiarize himself with how the wind flowed before showing these people the power of a god.

Other Guilds whose branches he'd also destroyed weren't settled by his actions, so it wasn't going to be long before they start chasing after him and that would mean more enemies for him to deal with. There was also the Magic Council which was also following his movements, and that was rather troublesome since it was only a matter of time before they acted. He would have to join before anything though.

''What are you gone do if I force you into battle, huh?'' Zancrow demanded, not the least concerned with Naruto's attitude. He was after all a God Slayer who's yet to face defeat in the hands of the enemy, what could scare him with those stats?

Naruto's eyes gained a glint before a small blue magic circle appeared above Zancrow. Before the God Slayer could say anything, or even take action, he was crushed down the ground by a force of gravity. It wasn't so much strong to make him splash down with his face, but it was enough to make him struggle down on his knees to get up.

**''Kneel before Kami**,'' perhaps he took his title as Kami into literal terms more than he should. But the thing was that he had lived too long being revered as god that even today, he saw himself as nothing less than that. Moreover, it really ''displeased'' him when someone tried to ''lord'' him. Such steps needed to be taken and it could potentially end things without the need to raise his hand.

'Gravity..? But it's not strong as Bluenote's,' Zancrow thought as he struggled to regain control. It pissed him off when Naruto dared tell him to kneel before him, kami. He was no god!

''Blasphemy. You're no-'' Zancrow wasn't given time to continue because Naruto chose to interrupt him before he could finish. The blond placed his right foot on top of Zancrow's head, before forcing it down the ground. The man's head hit the ground face-on in a forceful manner that left a mark on the ground.

Naruto then jumped away from the God Slayer while dispelling his spell. ''You hail as a God Slayer: let us see if you can truly perform as a wizard capable of slaying a god,'' the frown never left his face. Though he didn't like being forced into battle when he wasn't in the mood, he tended to get excited when the opponent was giving him a good match. This one was also proclaiming to be able to kill gods, it was a little interesting.

Still not interesting enough though; he needed ''real'' S-rank wizards to be forced to fight seriously.

Zancrow growled inwardly at being made a dog by Naruto: it was frankly embarrassing and damning to his pride as a God Slayer. He'd come here to smack the blond around and then give his report back to Master Hades, not to be forced to kneel down and have his head smashed into the ground like he was a weak idiot. He was Zancrow from Christ's sake.

Calming himself, Zancrow laughed manically, forcing Naruto's frown to deepen as his laughter echoed throughout the forest. It was no doubt that Naruto didn't enjoy the sound of this creeping laughter, but the God Slayer didn't care. ''I'm gonna make you pay for that: the flames of a god will make sure of that,'' he said after resting the crazed laughter.

Naruto shook his head, his frown deepening by the second. Though he was willing to see what this God Slayer could do, even though he was being forced to do it, there were laughs that he didn't want himself to be exposed to. These kinds of menacing laughers really reminded him of the evil that had infected the shinobi world, and it was the sort of evil that he'd vowed to carry on his shoulders and perish along with. Was he going to do the same in this world? He didn't want to.

''I give you two options; do you want a total beat down, or should I fool around with you for a few moments - basically, I won't hit you with everything I have until the winner is decided?'' Naruto laid out his two options while holding out two fingers. Ah, being powerful was so wonderful. He could control the flow of a battle while fighting weaker opponents, and even those he couldn't gauge their strength.

It was so insulting that a nobody could arrogantly give him those two options, when they hadn't even fought. Did he think just because he was able to to catch him off-guard that once he could do it again? He did really think that he could slay a God Slayer? Laughable. Truly laughable. Zancrow clearly showed his thoughts by rolling out another play of his crazed chirping before settling down into a large grin.

''Can you even give me a beatin'? Ya full of yourself. But if ya feelin' puffed up, come and give me a total beat down!'' Zancrow held out both his hands, as if waiting for Naruto to take a free shot at him.

Naruto held out his right hand, he folded the other fingers, leaving only the index finger pointing upwards. ''There is one rule that must be considered after the first rule has been selected; you are given a chance to attack first. Depending on how I adapt, you'll either be toyed with or given a total beating, but the end is the same; you'll be left at the inch of your life.''

Ultear almost laughed at the confidence of Naruto. It wasn't arrogance that was evident in the tone he was using - there was none of it. He was fully confident that he could smack Zancrow around like a dummy. The God Slayer wasn't the most strongest in the Seven Kin of Purgatory, so it wouldn't be much of a problem even if he was defeated. But that man displayed absolute confidence, and when he told Zancrow he was given the first chance to attack, he lowered his guard.

It was almost like he was dealing with a child.

But there was a possibility that he was merely allowing Zancrow to attack first just so he could study his magic before fighting. He may know some details about the wild blond God Slayer, but this was the first time he was actually dealing with him face to face and there was a possibility that his Intel may not hold everything needed. So the best way to know what he was dealing with was to play a little game. There more she looked at the situation, she more believed it was likely the case.

Black flames engulfed Zancrow as he bubbled in anger; he'd never faced anyone who was this daring. He forced his flames to disperse before holding out his right hand. Black flames engulfed it; his hand moved as if he wanted to punch something and then released a stream of black flames. **''Flame God Explosive Flame**.''

Naruto simply watched as the stream of black flames sped at him carefully. He didn't even attempt to move when the flames soon reached his proximity. It wasn't a second later that the flames hit him straight on the chest before expanding into a giant explosion of black flames that covered Naruto's body and caught about two trees in the process.

Zancrow let loose of another psychotic laughter after he watched in glee when his attack hit the blond dead on. ''Those are the flames of a God Slayer; they are superior to any flames!'' he boasted arrogantly.

His laughter soon died down when the explosion cleared; Naruto was standing still in the same position as he'd been, perfectly fine like that attack hadn't even touched him. Zancrow scowled; that was totally unexpected. What he did know was the blond didn't consume them or anything, they had actually impacted with him. The hard truth to swallow was that they just didn't do any harm to him. Perfect, he may have used something he didn't see or sense.

No one could take the flames of a God Slayer and remaining standing like that.

''Well that really burned,'' Naruto said. ''I certainly don't want to do that again,'' they really did burn. Guess he wasn't just saying they were actually powerful for nothing. But the power of flames depended on the control of the user; it didn't matter if you were a God Slayer, Dragon Slayer, or just a regular Fire magic wielder, as long as you possessed superior control of flames over your opponent, you couldn't lose.

''I gave you a free shot, and you played with it,'' Naruto said, stretching a bit. ''I guess it is time to play then,'' he said before disappearing from view. It was almost like he had twisted around before he disappeared. Even small gusts of winds picked up upon his disappearance from the location he previously stood.

Zancrow punched ahead and a stream of black flames shot straight on. Naruto blurred into existence just away from him, just in front of the flames. He held out his right hand while it wasn't armed by anything. Before the stream of black flames could touch him, he redirected its path by slamming it on his right hand side by his right hand. He didn't watch it as it blew by and went on to collide with the trees on the sides; he merely settled for watching Zancrow inventively.

''You're underestimating me,'' Zancrow said, not looking particularly pleased by that fact, but Naruto merely shook his head.

''Not all,'' he said. **''Kami's Lightning Sword**,'' He held out his right hand, a blue magical seal quickly formed before it shot through a blue stream of lightning. The spell moved in such speed that Zancrow was certain if it had caught him, at any part of his body, it would have pierced through. The speed didn't even give him enough time to cast his own spell. He just did enough to dodge the spell by moving to the right a side, only his upper body bending since he didn't have enough time to fully react.

Despite missing him, a bit of electrical static touched his skin calmly, making him see just how much of a danger that spell was despite it being casted so casually like it was just a normal spell.

No more time was given to him to dwell on his thoughts as Naruto suddenly appeared just in front of him, legs bended down, upper body leaning forward, and his right hand had a blue spiral ball of energy. He couldn't put his body into the right balance before the blond pushed his ''spell'' onto his gut. It merely exploded upon contact, sending him flying backwards.

Naruto shot from the ground into midair, just above him. ''Down'' Naruto said. Zancrow gritted his teeth when that annoying magic controlling gravity slammed him down the ground forcefully - he crashed down on his back. Naruto came crashing down at him with both his feet looking to clamp down on his chest.

For protection, Zancrow released flames around his entire body as it would stop the blond from crashing down on him. Unfortunately for him, Naruto's own body became engulfed by red flames and he continued to bullet down. The landing was straight on his gut, and the collision resulted an explosion as two elements fought for dominance over the other.

Naruto jumped away, allowing a bruised opponent to get up on his knees. From the small distance he stood, Naruto flashed out of his existence, again, like he had twisted around. Zancrow grinned when Naruto suddenly appeared in front of him. He tried punching, but the blond disappeared again. The next feeling he felt was an iron grip at the back of his head. Unbelievable, his fellow blond pulled him into the air with just one hand.

Before Zancrow could even kick out, a jolt of electricity shot through his body in a hiss of pain. Once the electricity settled on his body Naruto allowed him to drop on his knees. He looked at his hands and saw electric static running through, and he soon realized that the electricity was just used to paralyze him.

''I told you that I'd give you a total beat down, but I had yet to click into the right gears. That is no longer a problem now...'' Naruto said turning the Flame God Slayer to face him. The paralyses would only last for a minute or less; that meant he had no time to waste.

Naruto didn't waste time as he went on to throw a barrage of punches directed at his opponent. He finished with a cold knee to the gut. He quickly placed both his hands down the ground, using them as support before he twisted around, sweeping his opponent's legs, bringing him off balance. He capped this by jumping into above ground, and twisted around before landing a hard kick on the side of Zancrow's face. The kick sent the psychotic blond away, crashing into a tree.

The Flame God Slayer hit the trunk of a tree with the back of his body, and remained there. Naruto appeared again, above ground; his right foot was swinging straight at his face. Somehow Zancrow knew if that kick connected with him, it would mean a lot of pain. He forced his body to bend down so that he could avoid the kick. Naruto's right foot crashed onto the trunk of the tree, just above Zancrow's head, and 'cut' through it like a blade.

Zancrow quickly took advantage of his regained mobility and Naruto's position; he blasted the blond away with a flamed engulfed punch that connected straight to his gut. While the blond was still airborne, he flashed above him and pummeled him down the ground using both his hands, pressed together into one fist.

Naruto crashed down the ground in a boom, and revealed a surprised look on his face, ''I got hit,'' he muttered.

''Didn't you think you would get hit?''

Naruto ignored the question while he stood up, and dusted himself up. Zancrow didn't wait for him to finish up before darting towards the blond; he jumped up above ground, and threw in a right kick aimed at the side of Naruto's head, but the blond caught the kick with his left hand and gripped his leg firmly. Zancrow threw in his other foot, but it was caught as well. Before he could pummel the blond at the top of his head using both his hands, Naruto slammed him down the ground by his back.

He didn't waste time to follow this up by a hard punch of the chest that pushed him further down the ground. The blond then stomped on his gut forcefully, making him spit out saliva and bits of blood coming from the blow to the chest. While his foot remained pressing his gut, he bended down and placed his right hand just above his face - its palm was opened.

An unbelievable amount of force crushed his head; with so much force that Zancrow thought it would shatter into a fountain of blood. The invisible force created a sizeable crater under his head. The blond punched him straight on the face before jumping into the air.

A large red magical seal appeared behind him; Naruto had his hands and legs stretched out while floating in air. **''Dragons Breath,**'' the blond expelled a large stream of red flames that sped towards the downed Flame God Slayer. Naruto remained above ground and as the flames reached down the ground.

Zancrow reacted by consuming the flames that were sent his way. Hot! He screamed inwardly in grimace. Though he wouldn't admit it loud, the flames were hot enough to burn his skin badly; they were hotter than his own flames. And he couldn't keep them inside of him for too long lest he should be burned from the inside out.

**''Flame God's Bellow**!'' Zancrow breathed a massive fireball straight at Naruto. The flames had a rather intense heat given that they were a combination of his and Naruto's flames - the flames he'd just consumed prior to releasing this spell.

Naruto remained unfazed by the massive ball of fire as he floated above the ground,. When it reached him, he merely waved his right hand in a downward motion. The fireball rebounded and charged back at Zancrow, speed doubled. Despite his arrogance, Zancrow didn't wait for the flames to hit him regardless of whether they could hurt him or not; he quickly jumped up to avoid the fireball. It slightly missed him as it exploded down the ground, creating a crater.

Naruto appeared above Zancrow while the God slayer was still above ground having just jumped up to avoid his own reflected spell. ''Attacking me with my own flames is an insult that should only be carried out by those who can stand me.'' He said before pummeling the psychotic God Slayer down the ground with a brutal back heel that caught the man on his right shoulder.

He didn't give the God Slayer a chance to recover as he followed suit in great speed. The moment Zancrow hit the ground, Naruto's fist crashed onto his chest with such brutality that his eyes widened in pure pain while his mouth spat out blood, citing internal bleeding. Naruto didn't care for the blond, as soon as his feet touched the ground, his right foot was moving again, only to stomp on Zancrow's face.

The Flame God Slayer hissed; this was totally unexpected and utterly humiliating! It was unacceptable! Yet, he couldn't do anything than wish for the bastard stepping over him like mat would make his distance so that he could catch a breather. Glaring at those eyes, he could tell that this unknown bastard was only beginning to dish out his 'total beat-down.' The thought made him laugh inwardly.

Naruto's right palmed faced Zancrow's face; a red magical seal appeared and within seconds, a stream of red flames poured it with such intense heat that he could feel that water inside his upper body boiling. The flames washed over his head. The heat was enough to make him yell out inwardly as he couldn't open his mouth because then the flames would sneak inside.

Naruto cancelled his spell, revealing a slightly burned face of Zancrow. Though his face was only slightly burned, all his hair had been burned into ashes. ''Whether you're a Flame God Slayer or not, when my flames hit you, pain will follow; that is a formality.'' The blond said calmly.

''They taste like crap though,'' Zancrow retorted. He had yet to notice at that he was now bald, but Naruto didn't bother to tell him that.

The blond picked up Zancrow by his right foot, before twisting around, so to swing the Flame God Slayer, once enough momentum was gained, Naruto loosened his grip on the psychopath, sending him sailing airborne. He then held out his right hand out, pointing at the opponent. ''Lightning Blade,'' a blue beam of lightning shot towards the airborne psychopath in blinding speeds that made it impossible for him to dodge. The spell shot through his right shoulder, eliciting a hiss from the man.

Once Zancrow landed on the ground, Naruto darted towards him. The God Slayer was expecting this, so he grinned as Naruto got closer; ''Flame God Scythe,'' he formed a huge scythe, made from pure black flames. As Naruto got closer, he swung the scythe with as much force as he could, and landed a direct hit on the blond. The attack sent the blond rocketing away from him.

To his surprise, Naruto suddenly stopped in midair, and kept examining himself. He was even more surprised that his destructive attack did nothing but bruise the blond. Not to mention the freaking bastard had burned all his hair. He was not infuriated, no, he was beyond infuriated.

''I thought you were going to give me a total beat down, is this all you can do?''

Naruto shook his head. ''You're not strong enough to make me take this seriosly. And this is becoming quite boring,'' he finished in a whisper. If he was ever going to take this fight seriously, and even use some of his cards, he needed something who could at least threaten him.

''You-''

Naruto cut off the God Slayer by appearing in front of him in the blink of an eye. Zancrow actually blinked to confirm if it was true or not. The truth was revealed when the blond spoke. ''I'm bored,'' he said. ''I guess I shouldn't pick fights with your likes anymore; doing so does nothing to make my blood rush.'' He shook his head slightly and cleared from Zancrow's front, **'Wind Bullet'** he thought, flicking his middle finger towards the opponent's chest.

Zancrow didn't know what happened, or how it happened, but something hit him on the chest so hard that it actually cut off the flow of oxygen into his lungs, for a second. He fell down on his knees, clutching his chest, while coughing a mouthful of blood. It also felt like his chest plate had been torn apart. ''What?!'' Naruto couldn't have moved fast enough to punch him this hard.

''Wind,'' Naruto simply said. ''Two compressed of wind bullets hit you from the back and front simultaneously. The speed was so great that if they didn't explode upon contact with your skin, they could have pierced through the back and chest - Once that happened, they would've collided inside your body, and the amount of pressure created by the bullets would have made your chest section go boom.'' Naruto turned away from the God Slayer, ''Oh, your spinal cord is probably broken or shattered were the bullet hit. Unless your get a specialist in healing magic, you may never walk away again, and if you don't get help soon; your lungs will drown in your own blood, and you'll die.''

**Capital**

''Ah crap,'' Naruto muttered.

Well, that summed up the situation he found himself, or caught in. He'd returned here to the capital because there was something that he needed from the notes he'd left on his stuff. He didn't take everything with him since he planned on returning every now and then until his job was completed. The notes were rather important for time travel and the research he was conducting for Hisui and by extension, himself. He would need to use the magic, or technology once developed for his own purposes.

Before returning, he'd gone to see that Aika was not around at the apartment. He'd even checked her at the Bank and found her working - he did so discretely so that she didn't know or see him as he didn't want to deal with her at this time, not until a few months have passed. Curses to the manipulative bastard who allowed her to leave work early, or else she wouldn't have returned and catch him going through his stuff.

He hadn't planned on something like this happening; he just wanted to take his notes and hit the road without the woman seeing him. He'd solved her problem so she couldn't complain about anything messing with her life. More to that, he'd left her with a lot of money and his apartment which had rent paid for the next few months. She had everything she needed here; she had the chance to live happily without him around. That was enough right?

The woman had a rather scary look on her face; it was the most twisted and nasty look he'd ever seen from the woman. Not even Mei had given him that look. Even Sakura who was consistently berating for every little thing he did, good or bad. Well, he could tell that she was displeased with his disappearance, or the fact that he left without saying goodbye to her. Either way, she seemed downright pissed.

Aika thanked her gut for telling her to run back home. If she hadn't come back here, she wouldn't have caught this thief stealing in her own property. She didn't know whether to call for help or take the bat that was behind the door and smack that bastard to the inch of his life. She wouldn't complain, or hold any regrets over it and she didn't expect him to complain, he deserved it after all.

Obviously, by the nervous smile he was displaying, he hadn't been expecting her to show up. The cursed bastard had thought he could just sneak his way back into her apartment then leave without even saying goodbye or even a hello, I'm still alive. The thought made her emotions swirl in a bitter taste that made her wish she could vent out her frustrations by becoming violent. But she calmed herself before she could do anything that would most likely kill him.

Aside from her murderous thoughts, she was happy to see him, but she wasn't going show it to him, not yet at least.

''Hello, Aika-chan,'' Naruto said, nervousness in full glory on his tone and expression on his face. ''You look well,'' he said.

''Ding dong, you're clearly the award winner for stating the obvious,'' Aika retorted sarcastically.

'Well, this was going to be difficult,' Naruto thought. How else was he supposed to deal with this? ''How have you been?'' he gave another try.

''Is that all you can say? It has been almost three months Naruto. Three freaking months? And you left without saying a word. Not a damn word, do you know how that made me feel? Huh?'' She was yelling, ''Answer me, Naruto!''

Naruto scratched the back of his head, keeping that nervous smile. He'd never been faced with such a situation like this before. A god, a full grown man who had brought powerful men to their knees and powerful nations to nothing, couldn't deal with a mere woman who didn't even possess any special power; she wasn't a wizard.

Laughable.

''I'm sorry..?'' Naruto said, more like asked really.

Aika nodded her head rather furiously. ''Bingo! That is the right answer, jerk. Congratulations!'' Obviously, the remark was in bitter sarcasm.

''I'm sorry, Aika-chan.'' Naruto put it right this time; at least he thought he did.

''You're sorry?''

She was still shouting, so his response wasn't the correct one.

''Is that all you can say Naruto? How long have I known you? I was like your girlfriend, and I would probably give my body to you, and you just disappeared like that., not even a damn word to me; you left like you were going to return later on!''

Naruto chuckled out his nervousness more than anything, ''well, technically, I said goodbye on the letter I gave to the Princess.'' That should've made up for his lack of words to her, by his own voice. It would've been a disaster if he'd left without saying a damn word to her - that was something even he wouldn't do.

''You sent a letter to your beloved princess and said goodbye to her, not to me! Do you even know that she came a day until after you'd left?''

''Well, I didn't tell her when to bring it to you,'' Naruto defended Hisui. Besides, it wasn't like she knew everything that worked around their relationship. It also felt like the woman was rather bitter about the fact that he said goodbye to Hisui instead of her. He wasn't given the chance to say anything as the irate woman opened her mouth again, and this time, she was walking over to him.

''Do you know what I thought when you didn't return home? I thought those people had taken you because you seem to be loaded, and with your connection to the princess, you'd make a good subject for extortion.''

Well, that was a problem. Naruto actually dropped his smile when the woman got closer to him. Unexpectedly, she punched him straight on the gut, before kneeing him. It didn't actually hurt that much, but Naruto didn't waste time for the theatrics; he clutched his gut, acting like it really hurt, ''that hurt...'' he said.

''Spare me the theatrics,'' Aika said, a bit bitterly. ''Your Princess told me that you're a wizard, that shouldn't have hurt.''

Naruto regained his composure and looked at Aika carefully. ''I'm truly s…'' he trailed off when the Aika wrapped him in a tight, warm hug. Her hold was rather tight as though she didn't want to let him go. She'd missed his warmth, his scent, everything about him. She just wanted to cry.

Naruto didn't waste time to put his hands over her for some warmth. Really, he did miss her. ''I've missed you, Aika,'' he said softly. The woman muttered her ''me too'' rather quietly.

After a few moments, Aika loosened her grip on her. She brought her face back at his, and stared directly into his eyes. Naruto could tell that she was holding back her tears. He smiled a bit sadly, but before he could offer anything to her, she caught him by surprise when she leaned closer and captured his lips.

Although surprised, Naruto didn't think twice before responding by kissing her back; the kiss wasn't rushed, not like any of those kisses where like lips are being devoured - it was done so slowly, gently and with passion to the course. She was thirsty for it, but refrained from doing it hungrily, she wanted to savor the moment, the experience. She wasn't even hesitating in fear of rejection.

Aika pretended like there was soft music playing on the back ground as her tongue dug into Naruto's mouth to explore his world a bit. She pushed him onto the bed. The movement broke off their kiss, but she quickly got on top of him and continued where she left off; her hands sneaked into the insides of his shirt, wondering through all sides of his chest.

There were so many times that Naruto had to get hold of himself so that he didn't rip off her clothes and do dirty things to her. Even so, he pulled out of the kiss and took a breather, ''Aika..?'' He didn't do anything about the soft hands that were softly running through his chest, sending some electrolytes around his muscles, not to mention his thoughts were already intoxicating the flow of his blood.

Aika stared him into the eye, ''I want to do it,'' she said softly. ''You're going to leave me again, aren't you? That is why you came back secretly. If you leave, I don't know when I might see you again, so please, let me have you...''

''You're making things hard for me, Aika,'' Naruto said.

''...for both of us,'' she corrected before closing her eyes. Their lips met again.

**Chapter End.**

**Whether they had sex or not remains to be seen. The screen just went blank after that last line, so it is possible that walked into the room and disturbed, or an earthquake occurred. Everything is possible. Those who read my stories will know that I don't write stories in which the main character sleeps with every girl he meets, or every girl in the story falls in love with him; I will not change and do something like that.**

**Naruto's decision to leave Aika is because he doesn't want her involved in his 'kind' of life, and Hisui is for obvious reasons; she wouldn't leave even if he asked her. **

**Aside from the battle, which didn't go the way I wanted, I think the other scenes were good. **

**I read a review on chapter 3 saying something about the fact that the story doesn't get many reviews. My response is that I think it is really doing well. An average of plus 25 reviews per chapter is something. I didn't say this, but my other story ''Peace Seeker'' gets about 2500 views per chapter - on the latest updates - and still receives about 8 to 12 reviews a chapter. So I think we're doing well here. Besides, I'm not that obsessed that much in those stats. **

**Honestly, I think it is best to accept what you get. I've written over 80 chapters and over 1 million words and I've never complained about such things, you can look at any of my A/N. Reading reviews kind of scares me anyway; some readers do say things which pisses you off. I would rather go through 8 smiles, than be forced to read 20 extremely insensitive comments, all in the name of fueling my ego with a high review count. That said...**

**I thank your continued support.**

**Sorry for making you read that.**

**The Omnipresent Sage **


	6. Chapter 6

**The Timeless Void**

The testing grounds just behind the Royal castle were still the same; nothing had changed since the last time he came into this place.

Naruto found himself staring deeply into the empty space that was ahead of him; for trying to play hero, he had been forced to enter into the magical world, a world he'd not thought of joining any time soon, despite possessing great magic. This was the training ground he made a deal in order to save Aika. He was only grateful that he hadn't made the deal with the devil.

Well, even if he had, it wouldn't have been a problem; even he had the mask of the devil.

''What is it that you want to show me, Naruto?'' the soft voice of Hisui spoke from behind him.

The Princess of Fiore was honestly ecstatic to see that her favorite blond had returned to the capital, and had come to see her. She had truly missed him, his presence, his smell. Basically, she missed everything about him. It wasn't to say that he was flawless and perfect in everything that he did. He had his own flaws as a human, but he always made up by his brains, and heart.

She wasn't able to express just how much she had missed, just how much she wanted to hold him close to her. She really missed the times they used to study together. When he had appeared in the castle, he didn't give her time to jump on him, figuratively of course; he had shushed her and told her to lead the way into the testing grounds, after just greeting her. He only said he wanted to show her something, but didn't explain.

She was a little disappointed that it has been almost three months since they last talked and he was acting like they had just spoken yesterday. She assumed that it wasn't the case with that woman though. Surely, that woman didn't seem to mind anything; she wouldn't be surprised if she had stuffed her tongue down his throat when the blond revealed himself to her. Still, she didn't say anything; she merely led the way to this place while her thoughts kept her busy.

Naruto turned around to face the princess, 'his beloved princess' as Aika put it. What he'd discovered was that she was a little jealous of his relationship with Hisui. Perhaps she was insecure, thinking he may leave her or just stop showering her with affection and focus on Hisui. Naruto didn't think too much of it though. He'd known Hisui for the longest time and he couldn't actually read her as much as she read Aika, and besides, he never considered Hisui in upwards thoughts.

It wasn't because she wasn't desirable. Though she was younger than him, she was still a desirable young woman who had a bright future; she was strong, confident and courageous. Princess were mostly beatified by jewelry and money, but with Hisui, he could strip her naked and run her in cold water; she would still be beautiful.

He had just set a boundary between him and her, not because of her age or status, but because something inside of him held him back. His last relationship had been with an older woman and it was very successful. He wasn't looking forward to starting a new one, at this stage.

''Something wrong?'' Hisui asked, looking at him with mild curiosity. His stare at her was rather inventive, and he wasn't even saying a word to respond to her question.

Naruto smiled, shaking his head. ''Sorry,'' he said. ''I just can't help myself; your beauty just never ceases to draw the attention of my eyes. On top of that, I've missed you lots, and I would strip you naked and examine every part of your body because I miss all parts of you.''

Hisui blinked, a bit flustered by how his bluntly put words made her feel; she hadn't forgotten about this side of him, but since he didn't seem to be willing to talk about anything, she didn't think he would say that. ''All parts of me?'' Hisui placed both her hands on her hips, and stared directly at Naruto. ''You haven't examined every part of my body...'' she said.

Naruto's smiled became sly as he responded, ''well, that doesn't mean that I haven't imagined it,'' he said taking a single step towards the princess. ''Your attire begs for the eyes to explore much, and what the eyes can't see, the imagination works its wonders.''

''Isn't that what they call perverseness?''

Naruto shrugged, ''if I can't examine every little part of your body, inch by inch, slowly, savoring the moment,'' the way the words were spoken made Hisui feel a shiver down her spine as she fought off the images of Naruto doing what he had just said, ''then I leave my imagination to do it for me.''

''If you really wanted to examine every part of my body, what stopped you then, what is stopping you now?''

It was Naruto's turn to blink in surprise. Hisui was a few things, but daring him like this wasn't one of them and she didn't actually indulge him in his playfulness at all times; she mostly preferred to keep that air of dignity around her, at all times. His surprise then turned into nothing and then he grinned and took slow purposeful steps towards the green haired princess.

Hisui merely watched his movements, her heart beat rising a bit, slowly as his footsteps. She was wondering what he would actually do. From the smile he had on his face, she was could very tell that he was planning to do something which gave her a foreign feeling. She didn't actually think he would actually go as far as to do something since there was always a fine border he always observed...well in most times they met.

Naruto reached the princes, who was trying but failing to keep a blank expression on her face. He was only standing a few inches away from her, looking down as he was taller than her. He could actually feel her breath, as well as somewhat hear the sound of her rushing heartbeat. Naruto took both her hands, and held them gently, he leaned forward a bit to the side of her head, ''you're so pure, undefiled. Your skin hasn't been tainted by anything, and you haven't been violated. I want to touch you, but I know that will taint you. The urge is so strong, sometimes it is harder to control myself,'' Naruto then kissed the princess on her neck, before continuing. ''But if you allow it, I will bury my desire to see you pure as you are and partake in you,'' he pulled her closer to him; her body actually pressed against, for a moment that is.

Whether it was because her chest was pressing against his body or the fact that his hands were now playing behind her, or the that he had dared kissed her, or the fact that a little thought occurred of indulging him, Hisui's face turned red. Perhaps because his sweet melodious tone brought of images in her head of him 'partaking' in her, might have made her face red. But the bottom line was that the normal composed princess was greatly flustered. Moreover, this was the first time she was in a position like this.

Naruto made some distance between the two of them before bursting out in laughter when he saw how red Hisui was; it really did remind him of the timid Hinata. Back then, he'd always thought she was perhaps sick, but he did understand soon enough. ''Hahahahaha,'' Naruto paused from his amusement before he spoke. ''I haven't laughed like this in some time,'' he said.

Hisui tried regaining her composure, but she wasn't succeeding. ''T-that wasn't funny, Naruto.'' From where she was standing, it wasn't. He had dared embarrass her like that. At least there weren't anyone around, and surveillance lacrimas had been shut down on her orders.

''From where you're standing,'' Naruto said, the amusement never leaving his face. Before he got used to Mei, or being intimate to a woman, the Godaime Mizukage often teased him in this manner. The woman did it so flawlessly that every time she did it, he was embarrassed and actually thanked gods that their relationship was secret. ''I found a way to get under your skin,'' then smirked and deliberately trailed for his next words. ''Still, I didn't think Hisui-hime had such a dirty mind.''

Hisui cleared her throat, she finally composed herself, but shades still covered both her cheeks, ''I don't have a dirty mind; you just caught me by surprise. Besides, this was a little 'unique.''' the princess said. ''What did you want to show me?''

Naruto sighed; the time for laughter was over. Well, at least he'd laughed a bit. This was going to be one memory that will last with her forever, no matter where she goes, or how old she becomes. He wanted her to have a memory that will bring her a smile when the thought of him occurs in her head - This one would do well enough for her to keep a fond memory of him.

On his next journey, he wasn't going to return after three months; it would be more than that, and she was going to hear a lot about him, good and bad. If he created a memory of a happy him, she could keep it, even when a bad one was being painted in all corners of the royal palace. He didn't doubt that she didn't know anything about his recent activities, but it was only a matter of time before she finds out.

Smiling once more, Naruto responded. ''When I gave you my notes on teleportation, I told you that I'd stopped studying time/travel and gave you those so to help you create your time/travel equipment, or gate if I should say,'' the blond started carefully. ''While I was away, I furthered my studies in teleportation and made a breakthrough.''

Hisui tilted her head a little, ''I thought that magic was completed since you could teleport things from A to B. The only problem was long distance travel, and teleporting biological things,'' well, by that statement, she could see why he said he made a breakthrough. She shook her head, ''never mind that,'' she muttered quietly.

''Even if teleportation proved to be achievable and doable, it was still not perfect,'' Naruto said, he emphasized the word perfect. ''During that time, teleportation was only successful if there were those papers I gave you, and in your case, you had to create a device.''

Naruto held out his right hand and a strange blue seal appeared beneath him, on the ground. ''Using just magic, runes, I have created the teleportation magic. You can say by studying space and time, I have created this magic. In this form, there is no risk of only sending only half of your body, or just some parts of your body.''

''You're still standing in the same position,'' Hisui pointed out.

Naruto merely smiled. He invited her come closer at step into the magical circle. ''Anyone within this seal will be teleported, even if only part of your body is within the seal,'' he stated placing his right hand on Hisui's shoulder. ''This won't hurt a bit,'' he said.

Before Hisui could even ask what he was talking about, they vanished from the testing grounds. The same blue seal appeared in 'their' library within the capital. They'd actually teleported from A to B safely and she didn't feel anything wrong in her body. Being zapped from the testing grounds behind the royal castle hadn't put any strain on her body. She looked down; the same seal was still under them.

''How much time to get here?''

''Seconds,'' Naruto said. ''So far, I can only teleport those with magic. If you have no magic in you, then it is impossible for me to teleport you. I also can only teleport to a place I have marked before. The limitation is that this mark is only accessible within a certain range. It is more like a target, really, the more I move away from it, the harder the target becomes hard to hit, however, within a month or more, I should've solved this problem that makes this magic imperfect.''

Hisui turned to face Naruto a bit; his hand was still on her shoulder, but she didn't say anything about it. ''It is no different than a magical ability, in this sense, Teleportation magic. Does it require certain type of magic in order to be learned?''

Naruto shook his head, ''not particularly, but mages such as celestial wizards would need a device to teleport. It is particularly easy for those with molding magic. Anything is possible since it only requires pure magic to draw the seal. However, you need to have a calm head, and near perfect magic control to use it; without those two as a basic requirement, you can't learn it.''

''Calm head?'' Naruto merely nodded, not bothering to explain what that meant. ''How good is your control over your magic?''

Naruto took them back to the testing grounds before he responded. ''Near perfect,'' he said with a small smile. ''Still not enough though; to be fully satisfied with the control of my magic, my management of it mustn't good, or acceptable - it must be perfect.''

Hisui's brow quickened, ''I didn't take you for a perfectionist.''

Naruto shrugged, ''though developing this magic, I have learned a lot about space and time. I have so far unlocked the 'space' part, but time fails me,'' he held out his right hand, a blue seal appeared for a moment before disappearing, just in front of them. It looked as though space itself was being ripped apart when a small, no bigger than Naruto's head, black hole formed where the seal had appeared.

Hisui walked closer to inspect it a bit. It was truly fascinating to be able to create something like this, using just magic without the need for a device. She peered through the hole and realized that it was like a window to another dimension. Still, there was nothing but stars. It was as if she was looking at an eternal night lit only by millions if not billions of stars.

The 'portal' closed rather suddenly without a warning, making the princess stumble back a bit. She turned back to face Naruto inventively; after all the research she has done and hypothesis she has come up with, she has discovered that to be able to rip through space to open a portal, a large amount of magic that no person should possess was needed. She understood that having perfect control over magic meant that Naruto could reduce the amount of his magic needed. However, her hypothesis proved that it was humanly impossible.

''By keeping a 'calm head', you meant a high deal of concentration,'' Hisui said. Certainly, without a higher level of concentration it would be impossible or probably disastrous. ''How is it possible?''

''Magic dear,'' Naruto said with a smile. ''As you saw, the portal I created was small, but stable. The demand for a bigger portal requires a lot of magic and much higher concentration. Creating something bigger, would most likely drain most of my magic. So far, I can't maintain anything big without creating a worm hole.''

''Understandable,'' Hisui nodded to herself. ''How much of a wizard, are you, Naruto?''

''Much more than you'd think,'' he said. ''How far are you in your research?''

Hisui smiled - a somewhat proud smile. ''I'm currently conducting experiments on theories I've drawn so far and I've actually made progress. I may even be ahead of you.''

Naruto smiled proudly and produced two books. ''I always knew that you were smarter than me. I expertise in the elements of magic, but your understanding both magic and technological tools far surpasses mine,'' mostly because the elemental nations didn't depend on technology. Chakra was everything in the day to day life.

Hisui smiled pleasantly as she accepted from books from Naruto. 'Space and time, Elemental Magic,' they were tittles of both books Naruto gave her. She could use the former, but she didn't have much use for the latter. ''Did you complete the research?''

Naruto shook his head, ''no, but the research I did concludes to possibilities, and this Teleportation magic is a 'simple' prove that it is possible to travel through space. A device is likely the answer for time travel. The normal mind and body cannot simply generate enough capacity to travel though time without suffering a side-effect.''

''So, you're giving up...''

''No,'' Naruto said. ''I've trusted you with all my research.'' He smiled and patted the princess on the head; she didn't seem too pleased by it though. Still, he didn't interpret it as a bad sign.

''What of the other book then?'' Hisui asked looking at the second hard copy Naruto had given her. Both books were in printed copies, looking as though they were retail books bought from a bookstore shelve.

''Open it,'' Naruto said. Hisui did as instructed, but when she opened it, she realized that the first page at a different tittle than the cover page. The second book was titled 'Behind The Mask.' Hisui paged through a few pages, before closing it again. ''It is a novel I wrote,'' well, it didn't take him a week to write the damn thing since it was basically most about his life at the Elemental Nations, more precisely, his early days at Konohagakure. Anything written would look fictional since that world isn't known here.

''I didn't know you were a writer,'' Hisui said. He could work his way through a conversation and through magic tricks, but a novelist? Hell no. So imagine her surprise.

''I don't,'' Naruto said with a shrug; he had basically narrated a story of his childhood. Yes, he needed fine lines on how to do it, but there wasn't much trouble since he had nothing to think of, but just be creative in telling his story just to make it a little interesting. Naturally, he left out the Demon God stuff and only wrote the 'sweet and sad' stuff.

There were a lot of things to tell about the story of his heartbreaking life in Konohagakure. A lot of stuff was sad. Well, his life in Konoha was miserable as those people did nothing but hate him for containing the beast that nearly destroyed them. It wasn't his fault that the Kyuubi went on a rampage, and even the Kyuubi was being manipulated by Obito. Both he and his former friend were just victims of human hatred. The struggle in Konoha was a big one, and it would at least make the book interesting.

''I did that to make a few jewels. From where I usually visit, I don't get the chance to make any money. But if I can have something that earns me money, I won't have to worry about anything, even if the money is not much,'' Naruto finished lightly.

He had left lots of his money with Aika, but he didn't want to take it from her. He had given it to her, so it no longer belonged to him but to her. Besides, he couldn't ask her from something he'd given her; it wouldn't be fair if he did something like that. A lot of jobs he did were free while he was busy trouncing on Dark Guilds. He didn't demand money for doing something good for poor people. Rich people always gave it away if they got help, unless they were greedy. Even then, he didn't demand anything. Getting paid for doing something was not a good work, but a job.

Naturally, without getting in cash injections inside his pockets drove him miles with an empty gas tank.

''You could've come to me if you needed money,'' Hisui said. ''I do get quite a big allowance and get to use it as I please. It wouldn't be a problem if I sent some money to you,'' it wouldn't even look like he had sent him anything. Naruto wouldn't ask if anything big, if he asked, and given that her family controlled Fiore, they had more than what they needed in terms of money.

Naruto shook his head. ''I like working to earn something,'' he said. ''When you start getting free things, you turn to become dependent on it, and that brings a lazy attitude; why work if I am going to be given free money to maintain myself?''

Hisui sighed, ''I should've expected that,'' she said. ''Come on, let us go inside,'' she was already tired of just standing here, and besides, there was another subject that needed to be dealt with before she showed him the work she has been doing in his absence.

Naruto silently followed Hisui back into the royal castle. He could guess that she wanted to be sitting down when they do talk further into the subject he should've started with. The princess also kept her silence as she led the blond back to her quarters to get a more private place to talk 'personal' matters.

Once they reached Hisui's quarters, she showed Naruto where to seat and he went on ahead to sit down. He had been here before, and it looked the same. Making herself comfortable, Hisui let loose of a breath to calm her nerves. She settled her thoughts and looked straight at Naruto - she was sitting across him. This gave her the perfect opportunity to peek into his eyes while talking.

''How did Aika-san take it when you went to her?'' She didn't delude herself into thinking that Naruto would've have come to her before that woman. She was likely the last stop before he left again. He had done so the last time and he would do it again.

''Well,'' Naruto smiled awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. How was he going to put it? How was he going to tell Hisui that he hadn't planned on revealing to Aika that he had returned to the capital?

Hisui shook her head as if she was reading his thoughts. ''You saw her but it wasn't in your plans,'' she stated, looking straight at the blond. Again, she shook her head when Naruto didn't deny it. ''I'm guessing she must've been disappointed...''

''Mad; if you want to put it right,'' Naruto said. ''But we patched up things well,'' he added with a small smile.

''I'm glad,'' Hisui said with a smile. She didn't seem too happy though. Not that Naruto was expecting any less from her. ''So, what brought you back?''

''I wanted some notes I'd left in my apartment and I wanted to give you the books I gave you, as well as see how the delightful princess of Fiore is doing,'' Naruto responded calmly, a warm smile on his face. ''How have things been since we last saw each other?''

''Well; I've just been a lot busy than before.'' She really wished Naruto was around since he could help her out in her experiments. If he was around, she wouldn't have kept him out of her experiments. Of all the faith she had in him, having him in the labs wouldn't be so bad. ''I'm more interested in what you've being doing...''

It has been about three months and so far she'd heard nothing. Perhaps it was because she didn't put much more effort to it; she only listened when she had the time to do so. Her resources weren't exactly used to tail the blond around to see what he was doing. But that didn't mean that she wasn't the least interested in his activities. He hadn't even told her what exactly it was that he would be doing, so her curiosity wasn't unfounded.

''I've been 'working' on some jobs.'' Naruto said vaguely, earning a blank stare from Hisui. But he merely smiled at her. ''You'll find out eventually,'' certainly, she would hear about his activities soon enough. ''I have one more job to do before heading to Magnolia...''

''You're not leaving until tomorrow, Naruto,'' Hisui said. Though her tone wasn't firm or stern, the look on her face clearly indicated that it wasn't a request. ''I've yet to show you my work, and you've yet to tell me what I want to know. Besides, you promised you wouldn't leave my quarters without having dinner with me...''

Naruto sighed. ''Your wish is my command, your Highness...'' he gave a small bow to the green haired princess.

**Later that day**

The dream to return home seemed to be a possibility. Yes, Naruto could now see himself returning to the Elemental Nations. The 'gate' through to travel through time that Hisui was creating seemed like it would be working in the near future. But the thing would require an enormous amount of Magic to operate. It was much more magic than Naruto could create and gathering the large amounts of magic would require time.

But given that chakra was much more potent than Magic then if he unleashed all his chakra, then he would be able to open it. The only problem was that the 'gate' was probably connected to the timeline of this world. Naruto didn't want to time travel; he wanted to travel through dimensions and return home. He would have to work something out if going through the 'gate' Hisui was creating prove to in unsuccessful; it was always good to have a plan B.

Since he would know where to look at, things would be easy for him. He had studied everything about space. He still needed to learn more though. Time was also an essence he had to study to be able to travel through space into the time in the Elemental Nations where he had lived. It would be a disaster if he went to a world before or after his lifetime. Then, he would be forced to create a time travel device.

''Eat your food Naruto,'' Hisui instructed - she was sitting across the dining table within her quarters with Naruto on the other side.

Cut from the flow of his thoughts, Naruto looked at Hisui with an apologetic look; it was being rude to be a guest in her princess' presence and space out like he had. ''Sorry,'' he said softly. ''I got lost in thought...''

He was getting lost in thought often since noon. Of course that made her wonder what really was pulling him into his thoughts. He was never like that with her; he always paid her all the attention he could give. But today, he was spacing out a lot. She wasn't worried about what he may have been doing in the past months, but now she was worried. He didn't seem, feel, or act any different for her to worry that something 'good' or 'bad' had happened while he was away. The spacing out was the only exception though.

''What is wrong, Naruto?''

The blond shook his head slightly, ''nothing is wrong, Hisui,'' he said honestly. ''I just have a lot of thoughts in my head, but nothing to worry about.''

''I hope so,'' Hisui paused for a moment before changing the subject. ''So, are you going to tell me?'' Naruto had done so well to avoid the topic all day. But she hadn't said anything because she knew well enough that this moment would come and he would tell her what she wanted to know.

''You're not going to let it go, are you?'' Naruto asked, a bit in resignation because he already knew the answer to the question. He had not told Aika anything about his activities away from the capital. On her own pace, he would eventually tell her everything.

''Do I have to answer that one?''

Naruto shook his head. He didn't speak again until a few moments had passed. ''You must know already, but I will tell you this: I am a wizard, but I'm not affiliated with any Guild in particular. I didn't say anything before because I didn't actually want anything to do with mages, but circumstances have forced me to partake in the magic world again.''

''What circumstances?''

Naruto shook his head, ''I can't tell you that,'' he said, sounding a bit apologetic so that she could know it was not a matter of trust. He didn't want her to think that he couldn't tell her because he didn't trust her and he didn't want to lie to her.

''You know, I'd always thought you were not a fighter, but I guess I was wrong,'' he never carried the air of a warrior around him; it was always the happy man she'd grown to admire. She didn't doubt that even Aika thought the same, until recently.

Naruto smiled, a bit sadly. ''When I was living here, I didn't wish I was a wizard; I truly did enjoy the life I was living here,'' he said. As long as he was in this world, he didn't to become a shinobi again, even if he does use his chakra, the shinobi days were over. The wizard life was for his to take, and he would take it and make the most of it.

''I know,'' Hisui said with a warm smile. ''Then..?''

Naruto told her some of the things he'd doing. He left out some details since she didn't know everything and some things were better left unsaid.

In all her time thinking of him, Hisui had never thought Naruto could be capable of doing anything like what he had just told her. He had appeared so harmless to her, and didn't seem like he could hurt anyone. She was learning; looks could be deceiving. Even so, that didn't change who he was, fundamentally, inside his heart.

''Why?''

Again, Naruto shook his head. ''It is best you know that much only,'' he said. ''I have the Magic Council on my tail already. I wouldn't them involving you in anything,'' he noticed how she had slightly tensed when he mentioned the Magic Council, but didn't say anything about it. ''But don't worry; I took all measures needed to ensure that they don't know I was here.''

''Are they going to do anything?''

''No, not now at least,'' Naruto responded. ''But don't worry; I'm not doing anything I can't handle.'' So long as legal guilds weren't caught up in his actions, he had nothing to fear. Those probably had revealed to him by their actions, lack of rather, that they are ''content'' with him causing havoc in the dark world.

''I hope so, but I still don't understand why you would do something like that. What do you feel inside of you, what gives you the courage?'' Hisui's voice was a little higher than she had intended. It was troubling to her soul that he chose to live like that, and it meant trouble for both of them. Her family was also hiding things that would get them in trouble with the Magic Council.

Naruto merely smiled sadly before he responded, ''I hope you understand one day,'' he said. ''I have seen many things Hisui. You haven't because you keep inside the royal castle, but I have travelled all over the place and experienced a lot of things. My heart isn't content with seeing how the world is shaping, that is why I have made the choice.'' He paused to get a careful look at a girl, ''it isn't courage that makes me do what I do, but it is the desire for a change.''

''What is it that you have seen, Naruto?'' She wasn't oblivious to how the world was; she wasn't a naive little girl who thought everyone was nice. There were evil people, but there was nothing that she'd seen to make her consider a similar path to Naruto's.

''Evil, corruption, and.. a lot of things that aren't good.'' He said. ''We all live by a choice, and our ideals are formed because of a choice. My choice is for this kind of life, and I truly hope that change does come...'' Efforts would only be wasted if nothing is achieved. There was nothing that was more painful than learning, in the end of your life, that everything you've done was for nothing.

Hisui shook her head, ''you're fighting evil with evil and even if you remove this other 'evil', the evil you've done will always remain as long as you live,'' she stated firmly. ''I don't believe becoming evil is the ultimate solution.''

''I've thought of that before,'' Naruto said. ''If I leave someone evil alive, and they torment someone after that, I believe it will be my fault for leaving the vermin alive.''

Again, Hisui shook her head. ''It wouldn't be your fault. No one deserves to die without even a second chance, and you can't guarantee that everyone you 'deal' with will continue to be evil after their encounter with you.''

It was actually true, but Naruto had chosen otherwise. He certainly didn't want to go the way he did before. ''I'll think about it,'' he said. That was something he wasn't just saying; he really wished to do this differently. If he ended up becoming evil, then he would also have to disappear from this world, as he did in the previous.

''Thank you,'' Hisui said. The relief in her voice made Naruto's brow arch, but he said nothing. ''There are also some things the royal family does in secret which would get us in trouble if the Magic Council...''

**Magnolia**

'So this is Fairy Tail,' Naruto thought looking at the Guild's building. Despite the many rumors that flew into the ears of those away from Magnolia, the people of this town liked the Guild that was located within them. You could say that this was Magnolia's own Guild, and it protected the town from any threat.

With how beautiful the people spoke about this Guild, Naruto couldn't be surprised if they stood up for them, regardless of anything the Guild might do - but you could never know, especially with humans. Even though the reputation about Fairy Tail wasn't all that sweets and honey, they still liked the Guild, regardless. Perhaps it was because they always did good before them. It would certainly be a betrayal if the rumors, which were true, made them distance themselves from 'their' Guild, even though it was always loyal and caring to the town.

It hadn't taken him much time to reach Magnolia and it didn't take much time for him to find this famed Guild. There was no doubt about, Fairy Tail was high up there, if not the most famous Guild within Fiore. It wasn't because of its power, but because of its destructive reputation.

Preparing himself for what he was about to come across, Naruto opened the door and walked into the Guild. He blinked as soon as he entered the large hall of the Guild; there was a lot of noise inside, it was like he was seeing a number of children playing in the sand at a park - Even punches were being thrown and chairs being thrown around. Even though Naruto had prepared himself for anything, this wasn't what he was prepared to see.

Fairy Tail, like this? Hell no.

He didn't sense any malice to be on guard; this seemed to be like a sparring session and his careful eyes could see the many smiles that flickered around the Guild. This effectively told him that there was no riot and members of the Guild weren't trying to murder each other. It would've been a shock if it was the latter though, even a first in the history he's read on existing Guilds.

Naruto got over his surprise and proceeded to move towards the counter as it seemed to be the most civil place. Besides it being peaceful, as it could be within this place, the person he wished to speak to was standing behind the counter, wearing a smile while all of these ruckus was happening.

Along the way, a chair found its way on his face. He felt tempted to let it roll and pound to the ground whoever had thrown at chair at his face. But when his eyes narrowed, he realized that no one was even paying him any attention, and so he just shook his head and continued on his path. It seemed that they were too busy to even note that there was a new comer around their house. But it didn't matter, he didn't come here to join in a party or anything of that kind.

Sighing once more, sat down on a stool along the counter. Mira was in front of him in a matter of seconds, ''can I help you with something?'' she asked softly. No doubt, just by first glance she was quick to note that he wasn't from this Guild. Not that it was any special ability she possessed. It was matter of observation skills.

''Orange Juice,'' Naruto said.

Mira blinked, once, twice and then stared for a few moments. ''This isn't a restaurant,'' she finally said. He had asked for the juice like this was a restaurant or a cafe, which wasn't the case. She wouldn't deny him the juice, but she just wanted him to know.

''I know,'' Naruto said. ''But I still want that juice. I'm a bit worn out from all the running a did while coming here and my throat is itching for something sweet,'' normally, when people were tired after the running he'd done, they drank water, but he wasn't interested in any water since he hadn't sweat that much while coming here.

He certainly didn't look worn out to Mirajane's. In fact, he looked perfectly fine as much as her eyes could tell her. Looking at him carefully, Mirajane's eyes widened, if only slightly. How could she forget this face and the blond hair? ''You... I've seen you before... about three or four months ago...''

Naruto smiled, more like grinned really. ''Bingo!'' He exclaimed a bit happily. ''I was wondering when you'd remember my face.''

''Well, I didn't get a good look at you back then since you were quick to leave in a hurry,'' Mira said. ''You didn't even ask for my name...''

Naruto held out his hand, for her to shake it. Mira took it and shook it for a few moments before the blond spoke. ''You're the delightful Mirajane Strauss.'' the blond said with a small smile. Who didn't know the white haired mage? She was an S-rank wizard and has always been on the cover girl of a famous magazine.

Mira wasn't surprised. She remembered clearly; his name is Naruto. He didn't look too fanatic to be a fan of hers. He was looking at her normally without any unwanted look. ''So, Naruto, that is you name if I remember correctly, right?'' Naruto nodded. ''What are you doing here? Did I even thank you for what you did?''

''Yes, you did,'' Naruto said. ''I'm not going to say anything further until you give me that orange juice.'' The blond folded his hands across his chest, and gave Mira a look that clearly told her he was dead serious.

Mira found it amusing, she almost laughed when she responded. ''Coming right up,'' she said.

Naruto turned around to look at the Guild members once more since he could feel that the ruckus had stopped and things had settled down. Though, there were some tensions lying around the atmosphere. It would soon disperse though. He didn't have to look at the small old man seated on the counter on his right hand side to know that he was the one who had more magic than anyone. Still, he didn't say anything, despite the subtle glances the old man was giving him.

''Naruto,'' Mira said to gain his attention. ''There is your drink...''

''Thank you,'' Naruto said as he took the large jug of orange juice. He downed everything in one swing before slamming the damn thing on the counter. ''Phew, I needed that,'' he said more to himself than to Mirajane or Makarov who was listening in to the conversation.

''Should I get you another one?'' She didn't want to, but considering how fast he drank a full jug without even taking a pause, the words just escaped her lips. The only reason she wasn't reminded of Cana was because it wasn't alcohol that he had just downed in one swing.

''No,'' Naruto said shaking his head. ''I'm good,'' he motioned for Mira to lean closer to him. She did so after a few seconds. ''Who is the old dude sending me weird looks? He's not some homo who likes little boys, is he?'' He 'whispered' at her.

Mirajane couldn't help but laugh when she looked at the old man, who was now visibly twitching because of what Naruto had just asked. The blond hadn't exactly whispered for the ears of Makarov to miss anything he had said. ''No,'' she finally said. ''He is the Master of the Guild...''

Naruto blinked once before adopting a relieved mask. ''Phew,'' he breathed. ''If that was the case, I would've run fast, and far away and never come back to this Guild, even the town of Magnolia,'' the relief was also coated on his town.

Mira giggled at the expense of Makarov. She really couldn't imagine Makarov being like as Naruto had said - she dared not say the word. ''He is actually a nice person.''

''I would imagine so,'' Naruto said, a lot more quietly. Considering all that he has heard about the Guild, and the things he's seen since he came here, he wouldn't be all that surprised to know that the old man was a good person. Besides, if someone like Mira could call him Master, then he had to be a good person.

''Why?'' Mira asked. He seemed to believe that Makarov was a nice person even though she gave no reason to explain why she though he was a wonderful a person.

''This Guild has a rather unwanted reputation within the Magic world. Despite many complains about it, the Guild still continues to run as it usually does. I've heard about the strongest within this Guild and none of them are 'evil' to suggest that they get it from their master. Besides, he was just watching while his 'children' tore apart his Guild. And I don't think the delightful Mira, would work for someone who isn't a good person,'' Naruto explained without a pause.

Mirajane looked at him carefully; she didn't think anyone would make a decision based on what he had just said and believe it without a shred of doubt in their heart. But he didn't seem to doubt anything he'd just said. ''Are you going to tell me?''

''I want to help you - your brother to be precise,'' Naruto said.

''Brother..?''

The blond nodded. ''The man I encountered that day. You have the same hair, but most importantly, your magic signature bears a familiarity with his. Yours is much stronger though...'' he stated quite casually.

''Why? And what do you want to help him with?''

''Control,'' Naruto started. ''Well, I'm not going to help control anything, but I will make sure he doesn't go out of control again,'' the blond shook his head as a thought occurred. ''Let me rephrase that; I'll give him a 'cage' that will lock him whenever he loses control.''

''Why?'' He was just a stranger who only met them once and didn't say much to them after knocking out Elfman by making him suffer a shock of electricity, and as the big man put it; I don't want to go through that again. Even though he loses himself whenever he loses control, he remembered the pain quite well.

''I know a lot about losing control. Rage, intense emotions; these two likely draw out the power one can't control and it often happens in the time of need, the time you have to protect your loved ones. When you're faced with an impossible task, you're forced to summon the power within you, the power you can't control... Sometimes it is attracted by the rage or intense emotions, and when that happens, the power overcomes you... You destroy the enemy, and turn on to your loved ones... You even end up hurting them... instead of protecting them.''

In the elemental Nations, it was a case that occurred when a Jinchuriki was involved. In his case, rage attracted Kurama's chakra and he didn't actually think clearly. He had experienced this during the wave mission when he got mad and lunged at Haku when thinking that the Yuki clan member had killed that mentally ill Uchiha. If he had drawn out more chakra, he would have lost all control and killed everyone in that bridge.

Mira hesitated for a moment. He just spoke like he had experienced it and he knew what happened back then...

Naruto picked up where he had left off, ''When you hurt your loved ones in that state, there is only depression and self-loathing.'' He smiled sadly. ''Some people even refuse to use that power again, because of fear - fear of losing control again and repeating the same thing. Some even lose the ability or the will to fight again.

But when you lose the will to fight again, you abandon those others who are close to you. Everyone always has someone who cares for them, and there is always something you want to protect. But without neither the will nor the desire to fight, you essentially become useless in the protection of your loved ones.'' Naruto paused for a moment, keeping the sad smile. ''I have seen it happen, and I would help anyone who has trouble controlling their power. Does that answer your question?''

Mira felt like he was talking to her, and for a moment she lost her cheerful smile. She didn't say anything to him, she merely stared at him.

Naruto held out his right hand. A scroll appeared in a puff of smoke, and he placed it on the counter beside the jug he'd used to drink his juice. ''This scroll will explain everything that I will do to your brother should you permit it,'' he then stood up. ''Until then...'' he swiftly turned around to leave, but he was stopped when a pink haired stepped in front of him.

Natsu stared at the stranger in front of him; he was taller than him, had wild blond hair that reached just above his shoulders and bangs framed both sides of his face along the jawline, a few small bangs were also hanging loose on his forehead. He had bright blue eyes, and his attire consisted of a black cloak with high collars; the cloak reached below his knees. It had a red line from the left side of the collar - the line cut to the right just above his chest and stretched downwards near the right shoulder. The hands of the cloak seemed like they'd been mended from another cloth, they were crimson red, nevertheless. Beneath the cloak was a black trouser that stretched with the legs and the last pieces were black custom made boots - shinobi boots.

''What did you say to Mira?'' He didn't care who this man was, he was interested in making him apologize for whatever he'd said to Mira to make her lose her smile. The smile of elder Strauss was special, and anyone who took it away deserved a beating.

The demand from the pink haired seemed to have gathered the attention of everyone. Naruto merely raised a brow before leaning forward a bit, ''fire,'' he said. He had obviously ignored the question. ''I see, you're Salamander, a dragon Slayer. I've met one of your kind before...''

''You have?''

Natsu seemed way more excited than Naruto expected. But he merely smiled, ''yes,'' he said. ''You have such a reputation yourself... I must hit the road though, will you step out of the way?''

''Answer my question, then I can see if you can leave or not...''

''Ho?'' the blond seemed amused. ''I don't want to cause any trouble, so...'' he trailed off as he pushed Natsu back a bit with his index finger. A blue seal appeared on the floor. He didn't want Natsu to be caught within the seal as he would be teleported a long with him. ''I'll quickly excuse myself.''

Before he could leave the hall, Natsu was already in front of him again. The Dragon Slayer was above ground, having taken Naruto's push as a sign of 'war'. His right hand was engulfed in a blitz of flames as he swung it towards Naruto's head. Naruto stopped from teleporting and caught Natsu's punch with his bare right hand. The action surprised everyone; even Natsu was shocked by the reaction.

No one has ever caught his flame punch with just their hand, and remain standing still like it was just a normal punch.

''Natsu,'' the stern voice of Makarov called, ''Calm done...''

Naruto let go of Naruto's fist, allowing the god slayer to hit ground. ''But old man-'' the Dragon Slayer complained as he recovered from the fall.

''Do as I say or I will tell Erza you were fighting with Gray, again,'' that did the trick. Makarov sighed and looked back at Naruto. ''Elfman is out on a job,'' he said. ''Will you follow me to my office?''

Naruto shook his head, ''I apologize for being rude, but I can't do that now,'' he said. ''I have another appointment that I must keep. Perhaps when I return...'' he was gone in a blue flash after those words left his mouth.

**A week later**

Regardless of where he was, which world it was, humans always classified themselves by status, social standing, power and wealth. The wealthy were often amongst the strong as in this world and in his world, money talked. As long as you had money, you could almost buy anyone with it. He had the strength of a god, but he couldn't be bought. His person may have been dipped a pool of darkness, but he wasn't corrupted enough to start selling his power for evil deeds.

Whether people accepted it or not, Dark Wizards and the good people were more or less the same in one way; they needed a pay to get a job done. Guilds received money to do good works. Well, guess he couldn't say they were the same since this works aren't called 'good works' but jobs. Regardless of the kind, jobs are supposed to pay as they give you the earnings to make your living. For mages, without jobs to pay them any money, they wouldn't survive since most of them wouldn't fit in the normal living world with the civilians. Naruto had tested and found that he could blend well with normal people.

After some time, he would move again to live that normal life. He had many things to do before that.

One of the things he needed to do was clean up messes created by evil people. This day, he was attempting to return what was stolen from Aika. Someone had grabbed her family's wealth and took it into their position. Since there was money, they've now ascended into a higher standing, making them power - this seemed to be the natural order of things. Since this place belonged to Aika, given that she was the only child of her parents, Naruto wanted to take it back before sending a letter to the woman.

The house - it was more like a palace really - was really big, closer to the Heartfilia mansion he'd come across months ago. No matter how rich he became, Naruto didn't think he would end up building a mansion as big as this, especially when many rooms were not needed. This was nothing but flaunting wealth, and this also attracted vultures who preyed on those with money but lacking any tangible power.

To think that Aika used to live in such a home...

Naruto shook his head to rid of that thought flow. He was standing from a distance away from the gates of the mansion. It was heavily guarded, no doubt the bosses of some powerful organization resided within the place. He'd already eliminated and disjoined every chain connected with the bosses of this mansion. If he'd not done so, removing them from here wouldn't yield any results, but it would only put Aika in further danger - if he brought her back here, they would only return for revenge and he wasn't going to be watching her every day and night. The best thing to do was to remove from the outside, before coming into the inside.

Since they knew that they were being hunted down, most executives of this organization had fled back into the place until the problem was dealt with. This was like the safe house, their den. In here, they felt safe from anything because their power was focused on here and anyone venturing within a snakes burrow was only inviting a quick death within the fangs of the snake dripping into the flesh, and its lethal venom flooding through the blood system, in hostile terms.

But gathering here only made it easy for him to remove everything in one swoop.

Naruto stated moving, hands inside his cloak, a deep frown marred across his face. It didn't take long for his feet to carry him towards the large gates. There were five guards standing guard at the gate, but there were more to that number inside the property. Once the guards took notice of his presence, Naruto flashed a smile, ''yoh,'' he said, a little happy.

A guard, in black suit, more like a professional guard from a private security company than mages from a guild, looked at him carefully through the bars of the large gates, ''go away before we open fire.''

Naruto arched an eye brow at the greeting, ''how rude of you...'' he muttered. 'Not even a hello and you're already telling me you're going to open fire? What if I was a visitor to the bosses? Or someone hired to bolster security?''

''We're not expecting any visitors,'' another guard responded, holding out his gun for Naruto to see that they were not playing. ''Anyone who comes here today has been told to go back. The message is to keep anyone from entering and leaving unless the boss says so himself.''

Naruto scratched his chin after taking a thoughtful pose, ''I guess it can't be helped them,'' he said before blurring into the property. Once he appeared, with the guards behind him, magical circles appeared beneath them, and kept them restrained. ''I don't sense much evil from you; however, you have willingly accepted work from evil people. As punishment, I will send you into a timeless void, where you will spend endless time alone, floating in space. You will get a chance to reflect on your life when there,'' the blond snapped his fingers and the men disappeared.

There was no escape from the void he'd sent those guards. While he could freely send people into the void, he couldn't freely take them out. The void offered one a chance for change, in the sense that unless your heart changed, you could never leave the void - what awaited was an eternal silence of emptiness. One had much time to reflect on one's life while within the void, and if you saw your wrongs, and changed, you would be freed from the void and offered another chance to live a healthy life. He stole the idea of the technique from the Uchiha's Izanami

There was no sense in just killing people who could be saved from the dark side. There were many people who deserved a chance to live, a chance to be forgiven, but mindlessly killing solved nothing but brought him more sins and continued the rain of bloodshed. Because of this revelation, Naruto was forced to take a new approach when dealing with evil. He'd swear that he wasn't going back to the same path as he did in the Elemental Nations after all.

Naruto looked up into the sky, ''I guess I should handle the bosses the shinobi way before dealing with the lackeys,'' he muttered before disappearing. Removing the guards would put the whole mansion in alert, and made it easy for him to see the movements of his targets clearly.

**Sorry of the late update; this chapter was supposed to have been posted a week ago, but I got held up by other things. Well, anyway, thanks for the response to the last chapter. **

"**Timeless void" **i**s **i**n reference to the answer Naruto came up with regards to changing things from the way he d**i**d them last time. Since he just doesn't want to kill the people, he came up with a better method that actually saves even some evil people.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Phantom God**

Most legal guilds didn't make much effort into digging out information about other guilds and the things that occurred within the world of magic. The act of information gathering wasn't at all at large within Fiore and mages fought many enemies they didn't know. For shinobi, Intel was something that was vital and important to the daily missions. The shinobi world was marred with secrets and all other dirty things - that is not to say that Earthland didn't have its secrets, it had, but not many ventured into the lands of the unknown to get Intel.

The magical library was a great source for information, but the only problem was that the information there was available to anyone who wished, and the problem with mages was that most of them only went ahead to the library when there was something that they wanted. But Naruto had learned in his past life to understand that every bit of information was vital, and needed to be kept even if it seemed trivial. He never wasted the opportunity to pick up any information that was available.

Another source of information for mages of this day was the weekly sorcerer, which gathered the latest information around the magic world. It mostly covered all good things occurring within the space of legal guilds, but there were still many things that happened outside of legal guilds. Naruto didn't depend on this magazine for information - he only bought his copy every now and then when things were a bit tight for his clones. Naruto found himself greatly amused when he saw an article that spoke about him. Of course they didn't know his real name, but nor had his clear image. He wasn't that much of a screw up to get everything about him out there to everyone while he was still conducting underground business.

The Phantom is title that the article called him. The name is what the dark circle was supposedly calling him since he had no name for them to use. It was alright, and a lot better than the names he was given and often called during the glory days. The change was nice. It was a little ironic and amusing that these evil people he hunted down, were now calling him a demon, or a monsters, simply because he turned everything to ash. Another irony in the name was that he had been invited at Phantom Lord. There was little chance that he may be the Phantom of Phantom Lord.

The idea was amusing. Naruto just wanted to see how much more of a guild Phantom Lord was since it was ranked as one of the strongest Guilds in Fiore and he'd come across two of its members when he was in his hunt, and they seemed to be on the same cause with him, although for different reasons. But they were doing what he thought to be good. Just to be sure, he'd decided to accept the invitation by the Guild master. Another agenda he had by even accepting the invitation was that he wanted information on the Magic Council members, which wasn't easy to get. But someone who was within the 10 Wizard Saints had everything he may need. In this case, the Guild masters.

Juvia managed a smile when she saw the person she was supposed to guide towards the real headquarters of Phantom Lord; he was sitting on a wooden bench under a tree while looking through magazine. There was a small cup on his tight side that he took up to his mouth every now and then to sip its contents.

She had come across that man a few weeks ago while she was on a job with Gajeel. They'd been requested to eliminate a dark guild which was causing trouble to some village. The guild was associated with Grimoire Heart, but didn't really contain as much as power as the real thing. By the time they got there, the entire Guild had been destroyed, and it was only Gajeel's keen sense of smell that they were able to catch up to Naruto. He wasn't far though, and didn't seem to be hiding his presence, as they found him meditating under a tree, and seemed to have been waiting for them.

Gajeel had been pissed because the blond had done his job, and Naruto did nothing to appease the man. What he did was make things worse by saying they could take the 'credit' for the destruction and he wouldn't say a word to anyone. Juvia had been the one to cool things down as she clearly recalled the features Master Jose had told the Elemental 4; he had been the person their master had told them to be on the lookout for and if they ever saw him, they should invite him to the guild.

By then she didn't understand why Jose had given them such an order, but now she did. Keeping her warm smile, Juvia walked up to the blond and took a seat on his left side. ''Hello, Naruto,'' that was the name he gave her anyway. Most referred to him as the Phantom, but he'd given her his name because he said he couldn't give such a beautiful woman a fake name.

Naruto didn't respond as he paged his magazine to look at another article, after a few moments passed, he finally responded. ''Juvia,'' he said. ''I was beginning to think that no one was going to come and I'd wasted my precious time coming to this town.''

''Sorry for making you wait,'' Juvia said. ''Juvia only returned in the morning after a job and Gajeel didn't want to come pick you up. Master had Juvia come since Juvia and Gajeel were the only ones who met up with you.''

Silently absorbing the response, Naruto nodded and picked up his cup. He sipped its last contents before throwing the cup onto the close by trash bin. ''Why would the Dragon Slayer refuse to pick me up?'' the blond asked, carefully, while keeping his eyes on the magazine he was reading. As far as he was concerned, he hadn't done anything that would plainly piss off the rumored strongest member of Phantom Lord.

''Juvia doesn't know, but Gajeel doesn't seem pleased with the idea of you joining our Guild,'' Juvia said quietly. As rumor said it, Naruto was a lot powerful and since the blond had taken all of Gajeel's punches when they confronted, she assumed there was some truth to the rumor. Jose didn't speak much about the idea, but he was extremely happy about the idea of this man joining them.

''I see,'' Naruto said in thought before closing his magazine. ''Lead the way,'' he said, standing up so that they could head out of Oak Town since the real Quarters weren't located within, but outside.

Juvia nodded and stood up. She began to walk along the blond as she led him towards her Guild's main quarters. She looked at him at the corner of her eyes - he was walking on her left side. For someone of his reputation, he looked overly calm and much of a nice person. There was just no way she couldn't know more of him now given that her Guild involved itself in a lot of underworld business - they were mostly destroying them, though. To Juvia, he looked someone normal, other than the man the dark world painted him to be.

''Something on your mind?'' Naruto asked, looking at the blue haired mage at the corner of his eyes. Juvia shook her head, ''you're part of the Elemental 4, neh?'' Juvia nodded. ''And your element is water. All members of your group are considered to be S-rank mages, even Gajeel, yes?'' Juvia nodded again. ''You don't look much of an S-rank mage.''

''Neither do you look like someone who is called a monster for the destruction you've been causing to the dark guilds,'' Juvia responded calmly, this time, she was looking ahead the road.

Naruto nodded. ''Appearances can be deceiving; apparently that is true,'' the blond mused silently. From what he has heard of the Elemental 4, they are strong individuals, and possibly carry the name of Phantom Lord on their shoulders via their efforts. From what he could feel off Juvia, she was strong, so was Gajeel, but none of them could be compared to Fairy Tail's Laxus. Perhaps Gajeel could do better since he's never actually seen the Dragon Slayer fight, but as far as his Intel suggested, it was the former.

S-rank in the shinobi world wasn't a rank just given to anyone because they know how to fight. Just how powerful and famous was Kakashi? And yet he was ranked as an A-rank shinobi until they were forced to become stronger because of his presumed coming tyranny. In the Elemental Nations, Juvia couldn't be an S-rank Kunoichi, but she could be no less than a seasoned Jonin. His world was a tougher than this one, and achieving the rank of S was something that only a handful were ever able to achieve.

As far as his Intel suggested, Fairy Tail would become a winner if Phantom Lord ever clashed because of the sheer power the Guild possesses. Their master is also no push over, no less, and who could defeat the likes of Laxus Dreyars in the Phantom Lord? Gajeel couldn't do that despite being number 2 to Jose.

''Tell me about Phantom Lord,'' Naruto said to Juvia. It would be a good way to kill some time and get more information out of the member of the famed Elemental 4. He did know she wouldn't tell him any secrets, but she would tell him more than enough to keep him interested.

The way outside of Oak Town was short as Juvia had now gone past the barrier of Phantom Lord and was now tearing about her own territory. While she had something good to say about her Guild, the wells were quick to dry out and went on to tell him more about her recent missions. To keep things interesting, Naruto asked a number of questions along the way just to show the mage that he was listening. It wouldn't do any good if he just allowed her to speak without paying attention.

Naruto couldn't really form an idea about Phantom Lord after everything that Juvia said; she did paint a good image about the Guild, but no one really painted a bad picture about themselves. However, he could see that Juvia wasn't a bad person at all.

'So this is the real thing' Naruto thought, looking at the real headquarters of Phantom Lord. The one inside Oak Town was a little bigger than this. But considering that the guild had many branches around Fiore due to its large man-power, he could understand why they didn't need a building like that of Fairy Tail.

''Do you want me to give you some time?'' Juvia asked, her back against the entrance. Naruto had spaced out while staring at the building, and she assumed he was sorting out some thoughts.

Naruto shook his head, ''no,'' he said smiling a bit. He followed Juvia inside the guild and found it almost empty except for four people, with Gajeel included. ''Where is everyone else? Even though this is the main house, I'd assumed there would be a few more mages here.''

''Most are in the HQ within Oak Town. Master prefers some peace around this place,'' Juvia said.

Naruto nodded. After what he saw in Fairy Tail, he could understand. His eyes turned towards the eyes that were trying to peer into his skin and dissect him. The atmosphere was unsurprisingly tense. ''Yoh,'' Naruto tried to lessen the tension by greeting the mages inside the hall. A few nods received his greeting before Gajeel shot him a nasty grin.

Perhaps he felt threatened by the new arrival, perhaps he saw competition or he was just excited to battle someone who was praised by his master as being powerful and someone who could potentially rival him. In his meeting with the blond, Gajeel could tell that the blond was strong. It was a pity he never got to smash him around. But if things went according to plan, he could do the smacking all he wants until it finally bores him.

''Come on, Master is waiting for you,'' Juvia said, trying to get the blond off the radar of the others before something occurred. She certainly didn't wish to see her colleagues fighting with a potential new member.

''Right...'' the blond followed the nurse-like mage upstairs until they reached Jose's office. Juvia showed him inside before turning her heels to go to chat with her colleagues.

''You took longer than first agreed upon,'' Jose said, turning his chair to face the blond. He motioned for him to sit down before continuing. ''I was beginning to think that you were not going to come until one of my boys came running to me earlier,'' the master stated with a smile.

Now, Naruto had dealt with all kinds of people before. If there was the devil in the room, he would know because he had once paraded the Elemental Nations as the devil. Shinobi like Orochimaru and Danzo, as well as Obito were just fakes trying to play the devil - he was the real deal. Naruto had no troubles seeing through the masks people wore. While he couldn't exactly see what was behind the mask, the feeling he got from Jose made him frown inwardly while keeping a blank smile on his lips.

''I got held up in my last job and took longer because of it. But it shouldn't really matter since I have come,'' Naruto ended up with a shrug, not appearing to be all apologetic for taking long too come here. He wasn't going to sell himself cheap to anyone, not now and not ever.

Jose nodded, ''I haven't really introduced myself,'' the master said, appearing as if he'd just forgotten about it. ''I am Jose, Master of Phantom Lord Guild and a member of the 10 Wizard Saints.'' That is what anyone knew, and Jose knew it too well. He wasn't going to give away anything unnecessary.

''Naruto, otherwise known simply as the Phantom within the Dark Guilds' circle, and lately by readers of the weekly sorcerer,'' Naruto responded, shaking Jose's extended arm. The coldness of the man's arm only made his blood run haywire within his blood system. The strange feeling was only re-ignited by the handshake, and it made him uneasy.

''You're becoming quite famous for someone who only entered the fray about 4 months ago,'' Jose said, narrowing his eyes a bit as he tried reading into Naruto's expression. But his attempt ended up in a failure as he couldn't even guess on what was happening inside his head.

''Infamous is the right word there,'' Naruto said, folding his hands across his chest, while relaxing his body posture. ''But it can't be helped when you do things that others aren't doing. In my case, I seem to be looking for a painful death by venturing into the land of vultures,'' it looked that way since he doesn't have anyone to back him up or look after his back.

''It wouldn't seem that way if you had allies to look after your back,'' Jose said as if he was reading, Naruto's thoughts.

The blond shrugged indifferently before asking, ''I have honored your invitation to come here,'' he started calmly. ''What business do you have with me?'' He already knew the answer, but he wanted to get things started quickly so he can see where this will go.

Jose almost frowned at the question; he'd thought that he would've gotten the feeling of just who Naruto is before they got to the serious matter, but he still got nothing. As impassive as the expression was, the smile that often flickered on his face gave away nothing. It was frustration that someone like him couldn't read just a person before him. He'd thought he would be dealing with someone who wasn't that smart given that mages who often went on the destructive path around Dark Guilds weren't exactly bright, but he was proven wrong here.

The Master of Phantom Lord leaned back to his chair, and then pulled it closer to his desk before resting both his hands on the desk. His eyes scanned each part of Naruto's facial expression for a few seconds before he finally responded. ''You've gained some attention from Dark Guilds. It isn't just dark guilds who are attracted to your... activities, but other legal guilds have become attracted.''

'Old story,' Naruto thought mildly. How could he not know about that? He'd just read the weekly sorcerer magazine to know what was happening around the magical world, and that he'd gained some attention. ''It is understandable,'' the blond said. ''You always become curious when something you don't know starts parading in the unknown lands to cause nothing but destruction. It is within the nature of men to be attracted to look when something that is potentially strong and eye-catching walk amongst them.''

Jose was quite for a few moments as he studied word by word on what Naruto had just said. He didn't sound like he was happy about the attention he's gained nor did he even seem to be displeased about the fact he's gained the attention of some people within the magical world.

''You have made quite a number of enemies by these activities, you know that, yes?'' Naruto gave the man a blank stare to tell him exactly what he thought of the question. ''You must have 'sponsors' for protection when the 'real' dark retaliates, otherwise you're only wishing for a painful death.''

A few moments passed, and Naruto put on a smile, ''would you believe me if I told you that I'm actually on my own in this journey? Sure, when I started it I knew I would have enemies, but I never thought that it would be anything like this. At least the 'real' things aren't taking any action, for now at least.''

''But they will, soon enough,'' Jose pointed out rather firmly. ''I have dealt with a number of dark guilds and I know quite well that went they match out on a hunt for vengeance, they move out with their weapons prepared for vengeance, nothing less.'' Guilds like Grimoire Heart didn't mess around, and he knew well enough that one man couldn't take the entire guild alone - Especially when it was someone like Naruto, who didn't give off a vibe of any bloodlust.

''I will just have to find a sponsor before that, now don't I?'' Naruto responded with a smile. He suppressed the urge to roll his eyes when the man he was speaking to nodded a few times in agreement with him.

''Yes, that is advisable,'' Jose added, reaffirming it with his nods. ''As one of the Wizard Saints, I must warn you that the magic council is monitoring your situation. From my experience with them, I know that they don't like anything they can't control. To give them an illusion of control over your actions, it would be better to join a legal guild, which they control.'' It was the idea that came during a recent meeting of the Wizard saints, and he had gleamed whole heartedly when he heard it.

Naruto appeared to think for a moment, before asking, ''why are you telling me?''

''Isn't it obvious?'' Jose questioned before adding. ''I want you to join my guild. If you join Phantom Lord, you will no longer have the magic council breathing on your neck, and as one of the 10 Wizards Saints, I can work something out to ensure that you alright in the eyes of the Council.''

Naruto sighed, ''I thought an offer like that would come,'' he said, showing no excitement or disappointment. ''Like the 10 Wizards Saints, the Magic council also has 10 members, yes?'' Jose nodded. Naruto unzipped his cloak until about his chest and took out a file. He flipped some pages open, and showed Jose a specific page. ''Are these some of those members?''

Jose narrowed his eyes at the page, and saw four images of some of the members of the Magic Council. He looked back at Naruto before folding his hands across his chest. The Council members weren't much of a secret to anyone, neither were the 10 Wizards Saints. In fact, the weekly Sorcerer does sometimes publish members of the Wizards Saints. But even if it wasn't a secret, there were many who were ignorant about such information. He could say it without doubt that even someone like Gajeel or a member of the Elemental 4 didn't know a single member of the Magic Council.

Every guild master knew them, and there was no instruction to keep it hidden. Guild members just never bothered to look into such information. ''Why do you ask?''

Naruto closed his file and put back inside his cloak, but didn't zip it again. ''You're not going to tell me then,'' he said, but he got what he wanted and that was alright. ''Well, to answer your question; no, I will not join your guild. I was thinking of joining Fairy Tail.''

''What?'' The look on Jose's face twisted in a flash, showing nothing but pure hatred for the said guild. It actually surprised Naruto how the man had quickly changed upon the mention of Fairy Tail. But that didn't stop him from talking.

''Fairy Tail appears to be the stronger Guild...'' he trailed off when he realized that he probably insulted Jose by saying those words.

''That pathetic guild isn't the strongest - Phantom Lord is!'' Jose snarled, eyes gleaming dangerously at the blond. He couldn't believe that this man would prefer to join Fairy Tail than his own Guild. He couldn't believe that; Fairy Tail of all Guilds? He loathed that Guild, especially Makarov with all his heart. Nothing would sooth his corrupted soul than seeing that guild destroyed or disbanded. What would be more pleasing as if he destroyed it with his own hands.

''Doesn't matter,'' Naruto shrugged indifferently, even when he knew that it would only serve to infuriate the Master further. ''I refuse to work for a man who makes me uneasy in the gut.''

''I see,'' Jose said, a bit more calmly. ''It can't be helped then.'' He smiled a bit wickedly. ''I will have to force the issue. The only reason the Magic Council hasn't come after you is because you haven't been involved in any confrontation with any legal guild. Say I were to say you attacked me, and actually prove it when the Rune Knights come here, what do you think will happen?''

Naruto narrowed his eyes, ''blackmail?'' Everyone feared the magic council and no one wanted to piss them off. Indeed, it wouldn't be all merry for him if those people pointed their guns at him. He hadn't even thought that this man would even got that far, and this was a special case since Jose was a member of the 10 Wizards Saints.

''I tried asking nicely but you refused,'' Jose said carelessly. ''But you shouldn't see this as a bad thing, after all, I'm doing you a favor. Joining that pathetic Guild will only make the Magic Council more cautious, and besides, I have the army to fend off your enemies.''

Naruto shook his head, before he stood up, ''I will take my chances elsewhere,'' he said.

''If something happens here, it will be my word against yours, and who do you think they will listen to?'' Obviously, they would listen to one of them. He couldn't be trusted because he was a man they knew nothing about and a wild card since he belonged to no guild.

''Nothing will happen,'' Naruto said as his teleportation seal marked the floor under his feet. ''I will run away, for now. Engaging in a confrontation with you will only make things bad for me given your status, and I'm not quite ready to have the entire Phantom Lord chase after me because of something I could've escaped.''

Jose didn't get a chance to respond because Naruto disappeared from his office, in a flash of blue. The Phantom Lord Master frowned when he realized he couldn't feel Naruto's presence, and that the magic he used is probably teleportation magic. ''Oh well, I tried,'' he said, returning to the other mask. ''I will just crush him along with Makarov when the day does come.''

**Later that Night**

''Hokage-dono, Raikage-dono, Tsuchikage-dono, what a lovely surprise,'' Mei said smiling warmly at the three kages, who were standing within her office, looking at her with masks of disgust. Of course she didn't comment on it, but seeing such looks made her fear for her life. She hid it well under the blanket of a smile though. But her worries weren't quenched the least.

Knowing that she had been involved with a man like Naruto, a man whose name was forbidden in all parts of the world. Since his horrible death, they'd decided to forbid anyone from saying that name anywhere. Uzumaki Naruto no longer existed and the mention of his name didn't install fears as it did back then when he was alive, but it made many shiver in pure hatred as the memories of all he'd done flash into their mind. If it ever got out that she had been involved with him, it would mean her death.

Mei knew it for sure. Without doubt a great amount of malice and hatred laid upon Naruto despite his death. Even though his name had become a taboo to mention, many cursed the name of the man who had turned from a good natured boy into a cold hearted servant of hell. No, he had become the master of hell. Someone of his power couldn't be a mere servant.

''I wasn't expecting to see you three in my presence,'' Mei said, keeping a warm facade to hide the lurking thoughts running rampant at the back of her head. ''If you had told me that you were coming, I would have prepared a more 'kind' welcome for you.''

''Agent matters came up that needed to be dealt with,'' Ai responded in a cold tone that did nothing but confirm to the Godaime Mizukage that something was indeed going on and it was a matter of time before she knew.

''I can understand that, but a message would've reached me before you arrived,'' Mei argued, seeing that she was in trouble, if the looks the kages were giving her were to mean anything. Her heart was already running a marathon, and thoughts going wild.

''Let me put this in a way you can understand it perfectly,'' Kurotsuchi put out in an icy tone. ''We weren't sure you'd be in the village if we told you we were coming. We didn't want to take any chances, hence our arrival in this manner.''

It really puzzled Mei sometimes when she tried to understand the relationship between Konoha, Iwa and Kumo - the relationship had blossomed in a way that made her question a lot of things. These three hated each other in the beginning, while they didn't like each other that much now; they still plotted together like children of the same father. These three had been the ones to turn her offer down to keep the allied forces allied. But when it mattered, they were like triplets.

''Why would you say something like that?'' Mei asked nicely. ''Is there something that I do not know?''

''Don't try to act all innocent on us you filthy whore!'' Tsunade snarled, glaring at the Mizukage with murderous intent written all over her face. If looks could kill, Mei would have been rolling on the floor fighting for her life. The Godaime was giving her the same look she gave Naruto.

To say Mei was surprised by Tsunade's outburst was an understatement; she was baffled. This was the woman she'd grown to like since Naruto died, and someone she could at least call a friend. To think that she would turn on her like this... Unbelievable. The Godaime Mizukage had never thought that she would hear something like this from this woman. ''Excuse me?'' she said more out of her shock than anything.

Ai's lightning cloak flashed around him in a second, and before Mei could do anything, the Raikage slammed her into a wall, having crushed her desk to get to her. The force she hit the wall with made the Mizukage wince as pain gripped her tightly. Ai tightened his grip on her neck, pinning her to the wall. ''We know what you were doing with that demon, and we will make you pay for it.''

Struggling to breath, Mei managed to let out a few words, ''Do..do y-you... you w-will get a-away with this? My Anbu-''

''Don't worry, Mei,'' Kurotsuchi said with a cruel smirk on her face. ''The reason we didn't tell we were coming was because we wanted to infiltrate the village first and get our men in before you even realize it. As we speak, this tower is surrounded by our special forces.''

That explained a lot. Still, Mei didn't think they would go this far over an air and it wasn't like she was the one who manipulated Naruto into doing what he was doing. She had just been a passenger inside his bus and her presence probably saved more lives.

''I'm disappointed in you Mei,'' Tsunade shook her. ''Disgusted is the right word. After everything we did together, you were shagging him behind our backs, while you tell him of our plans. You disgust me. Tell, were you also screwing Gaara? He refused to take part in all these.''

''How pathetic have you become Tsunade? Do you even hear yourself when you speak? Isn't Gaara your ally? Has Naruto's betrayal broken your mind that much that you'd be willing to be that delusional?''

''Don't you dare...'' Tsunade flashed towards the pinned red-head woman and smashed her punch straight into her gut with so much force that Mei tore through the wall, ''say that name in my presence.''

The next scene was Mei tied to a cross, a blaze of inferno just away from her, she was surrounded by the three Kages and their special forces. ''If we did this in Kiri while your people watch, they would turn on us. But here, no one will interrupt as we give you a fitting death for conspiring with that thing.''

''Do you have any last words?''

Mei did nothing but smile as her cross was picked up to be thrown into the blazing inferno...

Naruto's eyes snapped opened, awakening from the ungodly nightmare. While it was just a dream, there was a possibility that something like that could happen if the truth ever got out. Nothing really stayed hidden forever in the shinobi world. If something like that does happen, it would be his fault for involving her or leaving her in that wretched world.

''If I wasn't a leader for my people, I would gladly die with you,'' Mei had told him back then.

She was a Kage, and after all she went through to become Kage, he couldn't ask her to follow him to the underworld of the dead. Besides, his soul had been destined for hell, and being the kind person as she was, heaven would have been her new home. And she would suffer because of him, if their relationship ever got out of the closet.

Naruto stood up and looked around - he was in the middle of a forest, and it was night. There were days he preferred sleeping in the wilderness and there were days he wanted to seal the part of his mind that makes him dream, or even curse the god who made him see such things. This only made wish desire to finish things quickly and return home.

The fact that he couldn't take a peek at his world and the possibility of Mei suffering because of him really, really, really infuriated him. If those ungrateful heathens touch her, after everything he did for them, after all the pain he carried on his shoulders, he would be beyond pissed, and those people would know the fury of a god.

Powerful gusts of wind began to tear the trees that surrounded him, while tornados began to roar in the deathly silent night. This did nothing but cause violent winds that were powerful enough to uproot trees, while Naruto did nothing but stand still in the middle of it all. The tornados began to raise high above the sky, where dark clouds were now gathering. Once gathered, the drums of heaven began to hit with tremendous force that nearly made the earth shook. Violent thunderstorms began to light up, hitting the ground warped by violent storms.

Naruto just stood in the midst of a violent storm that was now tearing the very ground he stood in...

**Magic Council HQ**

It appeared that Naruto was indeed a person who piqued her curiosity in a great deal. For Ultear to say that she had failed to achieve her objective was a curse to the gods; she never failed and she didn't hope to fail, ever. While she may not have gained what she'd gone for when she was going to see Naruto, she had gained something even more valuable. Just being close to him, the expression he carried, the aura of confidence he covered himself upon and the beating he'd given to Zancrow only made her interested in his person by miles than she'd first been.

Beating Zancrow only proved that he was strong, and if his abilities were to go by anything, she would give it the benefit of the doubt. That man wasn't a weak minded fool who was provoking trouble from Dark Guilds; he was more than that - he was a smart and capable mage. His sanity and whether he was capable of standing the might of the Dark Guilds when they retaliate was another matter altogether. Still, Ultear hadn't thought that he would beat Zancrow by that margin - this was someone who hadn't faced defeat in the hands of enemies. Yet Naruto beat him up to the inch of his life and left the battleground unharmed.

Naturally, she kept the details about his fighting capabilities to herself than informing the magic council as doing it in this manner gave her more time to work on something while she kept a close eye on that man.

'Still, being here is rather boring as I can't get any work done,' Ultear thought mildly, leaning against the comfort of her chair within the magic council HQ at Fiore. She didn't get the chance to do any work in here as there were eyes always watching everything, and she preferred to keep her private work, private. The council member facade was needed while she was still busy using Jellal.

Sighing once more, Ultear stared at her empty desk; sometimes she wondered why she even bothered to show up here because she really didn't do anything as Siegrain preferred doing much because he was her 'boss.' Ultear never found the amusing part of it whenever she thought of it. The man was her puppet, but he didn't know - he thought she was the puppet. The thought did nothing but to feed her rather sizeable ego.

'I-' The thought was never completed a 'stranger' flashed into existence on her right side, sitting on the desk, facing her. Ultear nearly freaked out at the sudden appearance. She was shocked, and the only thing that stopped her from falling off her chair was the fact that it was him. Her shock at his appearance had been noticed by him, she just quickly got over it with such speed at his brow furrowed at the quick recovery.

Ultear calmed her mind as she tried to think how it was possible for this man to get into her office like this, mind you; this was the tower of the Magic Council - a council that was breathing down on his neck for his actions within the magic world. It was really a bold move on his part. There was no doubt that if he was caught in here, they would take the chance to question him on a few things and he wouldn't be allowed leave without acceptable answers. Those people would surely lock him up if he refused to answer to them.

From what she had seen from him during their encounter, he wasn't stupid. She wasn't sure how smart he was, but one thing was certain, he wasn't a stupid person. So, what could possess him to drive him to this place? Did he have some sort of a death wish? Did he know something? Or was there something that he wanted from her?

Before that… How was he even able to get into her office? There was no alarm going on to say that there was an intruder. So, how was he able to infiltrate this place without being caught? Ultear shook her head inwardly, dismissing an idea. From the way he appeared, he hadn't walked into the office - he appeared from thin air, just like that. How could that be? The only way to appear like that would be through teleportation, but she didn't think he could do that. Yet, the glaring reality stood before her menacingly.

It was a bit amusing to see the woman struggle so hard to explain his appearance. He knew well enough that she would be surprised to see him in her office, a place that she wasn't expecting to see him. More to it when they had no connections whatsoever and his current position didn't make things any better for her. He didn't mind her troubling her mind to search for answers, as he found it to be amusing.

''You recovered quickly than I had anticipated,'' Naruto said to Ultear, keeping the amused look on his face. Her shock had been predictable.

His tone was friendly, no hostile intensions. Of course that could all be a mask. She interpreted nothing of it in favor of keeping true to what she believes and her gut. ''How?''

''A possible answer has already formed within your mind, so what guess did you make?'' Naruto asked, trying to keep the woman guessing. A subtle frown settled on Ultear's face for a few moments before she made a guess.

''Teleportation?''

Naruto nodded his head. '' Yeh,'' he said. ''So what is the next question, why?'' The frown really became visible as Ultear didn't like this kind of game Naruto was playing with her. He knew the answers and would probably tell her without many restrictions, but chose to mess with her head. She really disliked dancing on someone's music. But, if she doesn't play it right, he wouldn't even tell her anything and would probably leave.

Ultear bit her lip and swallowed hard before speaking. Or at least she wanted to, but a thought came to her mind before she could recite the same question he'd set up for her. ''What do you want from me? Assuming that you know that I'm a member of the Magic Council, you must have a reason for being here.''

''Assuming that the others are not aware of your coincidental appearance before me, I would like to know if the show I put up for you was acceptable...''

''What makes you think that my appearance before you was coincidental? You already know that the Magic Council is trying by all means to keep an eye on your movements around Fiore, don't you think they'd send someone like me to observe you up close since normal subordinates aren't doing it at all?''

Naruto appeared to be thoughtful for a few moments before he shrugged, ''yes, that may be true, but...'' he didn't have to put any words after the "but". The blond then stood up from the desk, and started to look around the office. Aside from the book shelve, nothing else interested him. He went straight towards the book shelve, but didn't take any book - he just looked through the titles before turning his attention towards Ultear.

''What can I do for you?'' Ultear asked, keeping a straight face. He had to have a reason for coming here, and she was curious on his business with her.

Naruto smiled, before walking towards the chair in front of the desk; he settled down. ''You have a lovely space around here; the air is quite refreshing and it's rather peaceful. Well, it is the HQ of the Magic Council, nothing less should be expected,'' he said, not getting to the point which didn't please Ultear.

''Considering that intruders are not welcomed in here, you have less time before me. I would use my time wisely if I were you; you can never know if someone will just budge into my office without knocking, and I imagine that wouldn't be good for you,'' Ultear said, not wanting to say it aloud that if he didn't state his business, she would do 'something' that would get him discovered. But she was sure he would get the point.

''Relax, Ultear-san,'' Naruto said with a smile, raising his index finger. ''There are no surveillance lacrimas in here, and my presence 'can't' be sensed by anyone aside from you and should anyone budge in, I can simply disappear in the way I came,'' he gave the woman a new 'kind' of smile that didn't make her feel easy at all when she realized the hidden meaning underneath those words and the smile.

Disappearing the way he came would only free him from being captured, but since a person would've budged in, it is likely that his presence would be seen. The matter would be upon her if it happens like that as she would've to answer why she was having someone like him in her office; there was no evidence of a struggle for her to say she couldn't hold him. The likely assumption would be that she was having some dealings with him while he roams around the country.

Ultear frowned visibly; she was dealing with someone who knew how to play the game. ''What do you want?'' She suppressed the anger she felt because of being put in such a situation like this. Even though her word counted more than his, those people wouldn't make her life easy if they saw her with him, sitting like this.

''Don't you want to know how I got here so that you can prevent such a thing? If you don't ask, you won't know and I will just appear again. Well, a lot more careful next time since I might find a trap laid out for me,'' the words left his mouth casually as if he was talking about the warm weather outside.

''I highly doubt you would tell me...'' that would be giving away a secret behind his ability and she didn't think he would be stupid enough to reveal that to her so easily.

Naruto merely smiled before proving the woman wrong, ''like I said; I came here via teleportation. That day when you were watching me, I made sure to 'tag' you when I caught you while we were falling. I knew there was a reason you were watching me, so I tagged you just in case. I was surprised to learn that a member of the Magical Council was following me...''

''What do you mean tag?'' Ultear had known all along that the tree branch hadn't broken because of their weight, but something had made it break.

''I put my mark on you. With the mark, I can find you anywhere you go, at any time. Wherever you're, whenever, I can always appear before you like I did a few moments ago.''

Ultear was silent for a few moments before busting out laughing. She laughed for a few moments before calming down. ''You surprise me,'' but that didn't mean that she couldn't rid of the mark on her. Her power was absolute and since the mark was obviously on her body, she could remove it before he finds her in a place she shouldn't be.

''I'm glad,'' Naruto said with a smile. ''I have a problem,'' he started. ''My record with the Magic Council isn't a good one and I was told by someone that if I was to be involved in an alteration with a legal guild, I was going to be apprehended.''

''That is true,'' Ultear said. ''The only reason you're allowed to roam free is because you are focused on removing dark guilds rather than cause problems for the public and legal guilds.''

''I don't want to be put in a prison cell, but it will happen since I'm likely to get involved in a fight with Phantom Lord,'' Naruto said.

''What do you want from me?''

''I'm looking for an ally, or at least someone who can warn me so that I can disappear when the Magic Council does choose to come after me. I can go off the grid until matters are solved...''

''And you want me to do that for you,'' Ultear took a more serious look. ''What makes you think I will help you. I can simply report you or press the alarm button after you leave and have the Rune Knights after you for breaking into the Magic Council HQ.''

''That is an option, but let us not to something like that,'' Naruto said. ''I understand that you can even say I was attempting to assassinate you because I know the Magic Council was after me, and removing all members of the council would be removing the problem. But let us not go that far.''

'Why didn't I think of that?' They would have believed her if she put on a convincing act and Naruto would be in great danger as the Council wouldn't waste any expenditure in hunting him down for attempting to kill a member of the Council. Given all that he's been doing, they wouldn't even give him a 'fair' trial. Then, could she sneak past his defenses and make him her tool.

''I will only help you out because what I think you're doing something good,'' Ultear put on a good mask. Whether Naruto believed it or not remained to be seen. ''However, I will not pull you out of any trouble. I will only help you out on one condition...''

**Fairy Tail**

Many unexpected things do occur in this world of wizardly, but there were things that Mirajane would never occur in her entire life. Everyone had a limit in the set of expectations and hopes. No one hoped for everything, and no one expected everything. Naruto's appearance in the Guild had shocked her to her core; it wasn't his appearance that shocked her to be precise; what shocked her were the words he had spoken to her. In all her life, and since that incident occurred, Mirajane had never thought that someone would come out of nowhere and say such words as though he knew her story.

Losing Lisanna wasn't the easiest thing, and it had broken her really bad. Elfman had also been hurt by the incident, especially since he was the one who 'killed' her.

She'd talked to Elfman about Naruto's proposal, and he didn't seem to be too thrilled about it, but to be honest with herself; she'd didn't want Elfman attempting a full-takeover as he couldn't control the power. When he went out of control, there was always something that happens, and she didn't want to go through the same ordeal that cost her Lisanna, not now and not ever. If there was something available to help her brother, then she would be willing to take up the offer.

Still, she didn't understand why that person would wish to do something like that for her brother, especially when he didn't know anything about them. He only came across them after Elfman had lost control, again. But the meeting was brief, and nothing much was exchanged as he had fled from the scene as if he was on a hurry to meet an appointment. Mira suspected that he'd left because he had sensed her allies rushing over to their location; he most likely didn't want to deal with a crowd of people. Surely, there would've been questions asked, and to avoid that he had to hit the road before they arrived.

A more troubling thought was that she didn't know much about him in a more personal level or that much about his person in general. When he came to the Guild, he looked like a pleasant somebody who had no hidden agenda. She'd looked at it carefully, and he truly didn't seem like he had some motive behind his offer. Still, the fact that he was a stranger didn't ease her worries. She hoped to see him soon and talk more with him.

Mira's train of thought came to a halt when Makarov returned to his office; she'd been busy with her thoughts while in the comfort of her Master's office. Unlike the hall, this place was a lot quieter and gave her the kind of atmosphere she needed to think and clear her mind. She was only able to do this because the hall was almost empty today, with members out on jobs, while others are just strolling around the town of Magnolia. Since Makarov hadn't been inside his office, it was the perfect opportunity she'd been presented with.

The old man had only said he was going to see a friend, and she guessed it must've been Yajima. If he had gone to that woman or a meeting with the other Wizard Saints, she would've known about it and he would've told her plainly. ''You returned sooner than expected.''

Makarov shrugged and took a seat in front of his desk. ''I didn't stay for too long where I'd gone to,'' he said.

Even though he hadn't told her, Makarov had gone to see Yajima to get more information he could find about the blond mage who'd visited his Guild. The rumor said he was an evil man who destroyed everything on his path, but what he saw wasn't an evil person, and someone who went around destroying Dark Guilds. Makarov actually saw a 'nice' person. He may be old, but he wasn't blind and stupid. True, appearances could be deceiving, but you had to be more than hundred years to be able to deceive his eyes.

Mira nodded quietly. ''Everything went well, I hope.''

''Yes,'' Makarov added a nod to affirm his response. ''Is this about that man?'' He asked, knowing that she had been thinking, granted her presence inside his office while he was absent.

''Yes,'' Mira said.

''His name is Naruto; you already know this. Some time ago he appeared at the capital and begun working there at a bar. During that time, he displayed no sign of being a wizard and he spent most of his day time at a library. It is where he met Hisui E Fiore, the Princess of Fiore. He befriended her and in time, they became study partners. It is unknown what they studied.

A few months ago, he left the capital for unknown reasons and went on a journey that sees him now inside 'your' magazine. I imagine the editors only put in a drawn image of him because they've yet to see him and he acts actually different from what you normally expect and he stays away from the public eye. Since he left the capital, he's been destroying Dark Guilds all over the country. Naturally when the Magic Council caught wind of this, they started keeping a close eye on him, but didn't take any action against him.

The 10 Wizards Saints were given a clear description of him and told to be on the lookout for him. The only problem there was is that nobody actually knows anything about his past; everything known about him stretches to two years at most.''

Mirajane was silent for a few moments as she absorbed everything that Makarov had told her. She assumed the 'Phantom' was him since they didn't actually know his name despite him giving it to some people. Possibly it was because those he gave his name met him outside the 'work environment.' Given how nice he acts, you wouldn't suspect a thing. He wouldn't go dropping his names to Dark Guilds, so it was understandable why those people wouldn't know it.

Still, it was just Naruto, no family name. It was a scary fact realizing that he was just shrouded with one big mystery, but that only made Mirajane curious about him. Surely that happy facade couldn't have been a mask, could it? ''Is he a part of any guild?'' It would be understandable if he was part of another guild and was only doing jobs for his Guild or just filling on Job requests.

Makarov shook his head, ''he isn't part of any legal Guild or Dark Guild. So far, he works alone,'' he still found it hard to believe though. What could be going on his mind to actually go after Dark Guilds on his own? There were crazy strong people in the Dark World, and it wasn't a place to venture alone, yet he was doing it anyway.

Now that was a surprise, even to Mirajane. ''He must be either stupid or arrogant,'' he paused as a thought came to mind. ''If no one actually knows anything tangible about him, then it is a possibility that he is aligned to a Guild.''

Makarov didn't deny it, ''that isn't out of the cards,'' he said. ''What do you think of him, from your two meetings with him?''

''He seems nice,'' that was all she could say about him. She didn't know anything about the whole 'Phantom' thing, but she had seen a nice person before her. If it was someone saying that he actually trounced on the Dark World, she wouldn't believe it since he seemed like one of the 'light.'

Makarov nodded, ''he seems that way to me,'' he said. ''Laxus had a run in with him about two months ago. Laxus knew nothing of him, probably still knows nothing. But he did say that he was very strong, and was able to hold his own against him. According to Laxus, 'That fool seemed to enjoy their fight too much that he didn't even take it seriously.' Still, he was never able to fight seriously or end it as he disappeared with these words; 'Oh, will you look at the time - my next appointment is coming up soon and I must leave. Well, it has been fun Lax-chan.''

Mirajane didn't need to assume or guess anything; Laxus had been obviously annoyed and irritated by the nickname and the sudden disappearance. ''I'd already presumed that he was strong. He did, after all, take out a transformed Elfman with a single spell without even making it look too hard. And he used lightning, just as Laxus does.''

Makarov nodded, ''for now, let us just wait and see what he wants when he returns. He did say he would return...'' perhaps then they would learn much about him, but he highly doubted it though.

**Aika's House**

Zancrow was still crying out for blood, and had made Naruto his number one enemy. Well, it wasn't anything unexpected; the man had never been defeated before and for him to face such a humiliation in the hands of someone unknown is beyond what is acceptable. Even Ultear hadn't thought that the battle would end up like that. But she wasn't disappointed, nevertheless. Hades had simply put the matter at hand while he focused on his goals, but she knew he would turn on to the blond again, only when the time is right.

Naruto was such an interesting person; it wasn't Zancrow who hated him, she was beginning to dislike him. He knew when to speak and when not to. He didn't make bargains he could deal with and didn't enter into a ring without expecting the unexpected and a dictionary to define all words that troubled him. Negotiating with him wasn't easy, especially when he didn't agree to anything that would put him at a disadvantage. Still, she may be beginning to dislike him for his mind; she liked what he brought and wouldn't stop at anything to get him to play in her board.

He was a man, and it would only be a matter of time before she 'bedded' him. Everyone has his/her own weakness, after all. The hard task was finding it, and then you could think of many ways to exploit it.

Ultear smiled unpleasantly as she looked at the huge mansion that housed the woman who was within her reach and close to Naruto. Aside from Hisui, there was no one other than this woman who had some personal relationship with him. She could leverage something and perhaps find something to use against that man when he does choose to show his face before her, again. The princess was a little of a high league, but this unprotected jewelry was for her to steal.

Naruto should know that you don't deal with the devil and leave your house open like this. She could do everything she wanted with this woman, she could even hold her ransom and demand Naruto do anything for her if he wishes for the woman to be safe. She was bold into coming here because she knew that the blond wasn't anywhere close to this mansion.

Ultear walked in through the entrance like a normal person, instead of just sneaking through. It was also the safe way to enter since she didn't know what kinds of traps were laid upon the mansion. It would be embarrassing and would lead to her downfall if she is caught while trying to sneak inside. That man would definitely use the advantage and she didn't want him holding a knife on her back, she wanted to be the one holding it.

The servants were all too nice and led her to the master of the house who was at the library, packing books. Ultear had noticed that as she walked through the passages of the mansion, there were a lot of boxes around with stuff being packed and others being unpacked. According to her Intel, the mansion had just changed ownership and presumably, Naruto had something to do with it since 'bad' people lived here until recently.

''Hello,'' Ultear greeted with a small smile. She played with her eyes as if she was looking around. ''Recently moved in?''

Aika nodded with a bright smile. ''My parents used to own this house until it was taken by some people. I only 'bought' it back recently and I want to give it a look that will suite my standards.''

''Can you manage to breathe without troubles in such a huge place? I didn't see anyone who seemed like family other than servants while coming here,'' Ultear continued with the small talk before she could introduce herself.

''I will,'' Aika said. She had lived here before, and there weren't many people back then. The only difference now would be that she was all grown up and her parents weren't around.

Ultear nodded, and took a few steps towards Aika. She held out her right hand before introducing herself. ''I am a friend of Naruto's, and I am called-'' she was cut off by Aika.

''Ultear,'' the other woman said, making Ultear frown. ''Naruto said you'd come at this place to help me pack and sort things out. I'm surprised you came as he said he wasn't sure you'd come.''

Ultear's frown deepened, and her expression twisted for a second; she wasn't happy. That bastard had predicted she would come here and had prepared for it. He knew very well that going to see her would incite her to make a move on someone who knew him. His presence had been calculated, and this showed that he was much more manipulative than he appeared.

Still, what could stop her from killing this woman? It wouldn't take a second for her to do it. There wasn't anyone who could stop her. If she kidnapped this woman, Naruto would know that it was her, but what would that change? He obviously didn't put any protection to protect this woman...

So even if he predicated her presence, nothing was holding her back from doing what she pleased.

**End of Chapter**

**Trying to get things moving on a good pace. I've covered a lot of things in the past chapters, and yeh, the real battle has only begun.**

**Pairings really do trouble me greatly. I wanted to do a Naruto X Hisui pairing, but that can change. I won't trouble you by making guesses; I will tell when and if there is going to be changes.**

**I will try to introduce some of Fairy Tail's members in the next chapter, and will see what happens after that.**

**One last thing; thanks for your massive support. **

**The Omnipresent Sage**


	8. Chapter 8

Wow, reaction to the last chapter was absolutely fantastic. I read some long, encouraging reviews, and JPMod, highlighted a point I would have most likely skipped.

Naruto's fears for Mei may actually lead to him hesitating to form any relationships, but I will try to work around the issue. Mei is still alive - that much I can divulge. I will work around what happens when the time comes, but for now, the focus is on Fiore.

**The fairy phantom god**

In the end, she couldn't do it. There were many possibilities that Ultear thought, many options she thought of taking while staring at that blind woman, but in the end, she'd swallowed a large chunk of her pride and ego, and forced a smile that hid the fury behind the mask. She had smiled at the woman and did something she found to be detestable. Listening to that woman brag about how much of a lovely person Naruto was did nothing but fuel her desire to see that man suffer for the embarrassment she'd faced.

Ultear was a proud woman; she refused to bow to anyone but herself. Yes, she did sulk up to Hades, but that was all just a part she was playing. Grimoire Heart was just another stage she played many of her parts in the storyline she'd composed for herself. But there were things that were starting to frustrate her plans. To be more precise, someone was becoming a major problem to her. And she still knew little about him. Not even that woman knew his history; she could only tell of the present, but there was nothing tangible for her to use, nothing concrete for her to cling onto as her gold.

Still, this was just the beginning and things were little interesting in this way. But for everything, she was going to find his weakness, use it against him, and make him her pawn. She would use him; chew him until there was nothing left of him. Then she would dispose of the trash and move on to other things. Ultear wasn't to be outsmarted, not now not ever, and certainly not by that man.

A knock on the door snapped Ultear of her daze; ''Come in,'' she said, sitting behind her desk inside the Magic Council's tower within Fiore.

''The meeting is about to begin, Ultear-sama.''

Ultear sighed; a meeting of the Magic Council. The meetings were often tiresome, and some were amusing. But dealing with stubborn old people without any real power to speak of wasn't that easy, especially when they didn't listen to 'youngsters' that well. They believed they were more equipped, and wise enough to deal with anything because of their many years of living and the experience they have accumulated in their lifetimes. But age wasn't everything, especially in this time.

''I'll be right there,'' Ultear said, sighing once more. She took her time before her feet dragged her body towards the meeting room. The passages were rather silent as she walked by. Perhaps it was all in her mind; perhaps it was because her mind was wrapped up in her little dream world because of the worrying situation that she found herself in.

Ultear finally made it at the room; the others were all but waiting for her to make her appearance. ''We've been waiting for you.'' Ultear didn't bother to respond as it was dead obvious that they'd been waiting for her to make her awaited appearance.

''Let us just get on with the meeting,'' Siegrian said. He didn't have a clue as to what the business of the day was. He didn't know of any other impending situation that may need for them to be called to this place, at this time.

All eyes turned to the chairman who seemed to be in thought. Getting over his thought, the chairman started speaking, ''I called you because of a thought 'I've come up with,'' he added, ''It is obvious that our people are not getting the desired information about this ''phantom,'' in light of this, I've come up with a better way to get the results we require; we recruit him to work for us. That way, we can keep a close eye on him.''

'Well, that was unexpected,' Ultear thought. This would give her an excuse to be seen with Naruto, but at the same time, it would give that bastard all the reasons to appear before her all he liked. Another bright idea said is that she could keep a very close eye on his activities as well as boss him around a bit. Since he was going to be working for the Magic Council, and she was part of the council, it ultimately meant that she would be his superior.

What an unexpected turn of things!

''I understand the merits of recruiting, but should we really trust someone like him? We know nothing about him.''

''Isn't it that we're trying to get as much as information we can from him while he is close to us, hence the thought of recruiting him?'' Ultear said, revealing nothing of what she was really thinking. ''If he is recruited, we will be able to monitor him without the current limits, and we also be able to use him... for the good of the magic world. Who knows, we might even convert him,'' that last part was definitely her own agenda.

**Unknown location**

Naruto's movements suddenly slowed down and he jumped down to the ground from the trees he was hopping. Someone was following him and it had been like that for some time now and it was now starting to get to him. He hadn't tried hiding his presents nor increasing his speed to get away from the person; he had kept going like he had been so that the person could be finally brave enough to reach him and speak his/her business. He had already discovered that the person was not going to attack, so there was no need to be alarmed.

The blond landed gracefully and turned around. He waited for a few moments while the silent forest hit him with a cool breeze that washed over his senses without violating anything. After a few moments, a man, wearing dodgy black clothes landed on the ground; he seemed rather tired from running after him. Naruto could identify the man as an Anbu if he was speaking in the terms of his former world.

The only piece he was able to recognize was the upper clothe, which had the symbol of the King's guards. He had once dealt with the chief of the royal guard, so he would know. Besides, he'd spent enough time at the capital to tell things apart. ''What is a member of the royal guard doing here, away from the capital?''

The man didn't correct Naruto as he was half wrong and half right; yes he was from the capital, but not exactly part of the royal guard. There was no need for Naruto to know all that, so he didn't say anything. ''I have a message from his Majesty,'' Naruto's eyes narrowed a bit, but he said nothing. ''He wishes to speak to the man who has been close to the princess.''

''A call from the king isn't actually a request, isn't it?'' Naruto asked. He knew the answer to his question. When a king called you, you had to go because he wasn't requesting for your presence but actually summoning you. If one knew what was better, he would quickly follow along the summons. Still, if you had the power to stand up to anyone or anything like he could, he didn't have to bow to anyone because of their authority.

But because he had a relationship with the man's daughter, he had to go. If it wasn't for Hisui or the fact that he was interested in hearing what the King of Fiore wanted to say to him, he would have definitely said no to the summons, even if it was coming from a king. ''Lead the way...''

Instead of just teleporting straight to the capital, Naruto chose to allow himself to be lead by the 'messenger.' It wouldn't do any good if he chose to teleport and leave the man behind, and besides, he didn't have that much of a twisted sense humor to watch the man return to the capital looking all tired because he had to hurry back as he'd left him behind.

''You're a very hard man to track, Uzumaki-san,'' the man with Naruto suddenly said as the two made their way towards the carriage he'd left hind... somewhere. He wasn't exactly sure since he'd moved about a lot quickly to cover ground with Naruto's movements.

''You have me in your sight, so I can't be that difficult to find,'' Naruto said smiling, but inside his attention was surely focused on the man. Nobody actually called him Uzumaki in this world. Hisui knew his family name because he'd told her, so it wasn't much of surprise that people from the royal family would know, but to actually call him by it was another matter.

''Actually, I've been looking for you since your last visit to the capital,'' Taraga said a bit firmly.

Naruto arched a curious brow; that had been about a month ago, and so far, he wasn't doing anything to hide his presence nor teleporting that much. Anyone with enough skills could have tracked him down if they so wished. The main reason he'd done this was because he wanted to see which of the main top dogs in the dark guilds would be coming after him. It wouldn't do any good to his conscious if he brought trouble to Fairy Tail, but so far, he was both disappointed and relieved that no one was following him from the dark circle.

''Why didn't you come to me while I was still inside the royal castle?'' He had spent some time with Hisui during his day visit to her, and there were many opportunities that represented themselves for someone to make contact with him - Hisui wasn't watching his every move after all.

''His Majesty thought it best to speak to you when you thinking of leaving, and I'd time my schedule to talk to you outside the Royal castle, but you just disappeared. I only got help from her Highness, and set out on a journey to find you.''

**A day later**

The capital city of Fiore, Naruto never quite got enough of it. The place was just unlike anything in the Elemental Nations. The Fire Lord didn't have a place as this big despite controlling the strongest country. There were many rich kings in other nations, outside of the shinobi world, but none were placed like this. Naruto was also coming back to this place a lot more than he'd thought when he first left. He didn't have much to complain about though.

His role in this world was to root out evil that another man had so ignored, and only realized on a later stage what he should've done, but by that time, the world was already a mess. If that man had acted, things may have been a bit different. But this wasn't the time of buts and ifs. He had a role to play, and to be able to have an influence in a world like this, he needed to take advantage of everything, even friendship to the king. Who knows? It might bring him more good than harm.

''Do you wish to see her Highness, or should we head straight to the King?''

Naruto shook his head; Hisui could wait, and besides, he hadn't come here to speak to her - he'd come here because he was called by her father. As soon as he finished business with the king, he was going to leave the royal castle so that he could go and deal with other matters. ''I will see the princess some other time,'' he said.

Taraga actually turned to face the blond, but merely shook his head. ''As you wish...''

Naruto didn't feel like questioning the look he was given by the man, instead, he just followed him silently as they made their way towards the King's residents. As they walked past the corridors of the castle, Naruto realized that the place was a lot bigger than he'd first thought. Even though he ventured about with Hisui, he'd never walked quite this long inside the castle.

Not too long, the man he was walking with requested him to stand still after they'd reached large double doors. Naruto assumed that this was where the king was stationed. It was a bit curious since he wasn't exactly like living in under the same 'house' as his daughter. However, given all the things that Hisui does, and the responsibility the king has, it shouldn't really surprise him. He wouldn't be surprised if their relationship isn't that well like father and daughter.

The doors suddenly opened, and Naruto was led inside the king's quarters. He felt that something really big must be happening for a commoner like him to be welcomed into the quarters of the King. This was the personal space of his royal Majesty, not just any place and only those trusted ever came into this place. The mischievous part of him grinned at the thought of playing a little inside the king's court, but his more rational self quickly shut down the thought.

Naruto was led towards a room, splashed with a large table and chairs with all kinds of food decorating it. Naruto wasn't that much of a eater to be drooling over the admittedly, mouth-watering food - at least it appeared that way. ''Your Majesty, I came quickly as I could when I received your summons,'' that was obviously a lie. But who cared? ''I must say, I am honored that his Majesty would find it fit for a nobody like me to appear before him.''

Kurama would probably be rolling in laughter right about now. Ever since he gained godly power, Naruto had never bowed his head before anyone; he refused to do so, not even before Hagoromo, not even before the so-called Nine-tailed Demon Fox. He was doing nothing more the part. It was necessary: he knows the type of man the king was, and he was sure as hell not going to be a puppet to anyone. The 'part' was needed. The more kind part of him wouldn't agree to this kind of method, but the godly, mischievous part of him would certainly agree.

The king of Fiore noted that Naruto called his message a 'summons', and despite lowering himself to appear more humble, he still left an aura around him that spoke other volumes. ''I am glad you could take your time to come here, Naruto,'' he sounded way too familiar than he should be, considering that this is their first meeting, ''or do you prefer to be called Phantom?'' the small figure of a king added, smiling.

''Naruto is just fine,'' Naruto said, putting a smile of his own. ''If I may, what is it that his Majesty summoned me here for?''

''Please take a seat and fill your stomach; food is available,'' the king said. ''We'll talk after you've eaten.''

Though not that hungry, Naruto helped himself. A few minutes passed as Naruto ate in silence. He didn't bother to look at the King every now and then, but he knew that the man had his eyes on him the whole time; it was at such moments that ignorance was truly bliss.

**Fairy Tail**

It was finally happening; after two weeks of wondering around the country of Fiore, looking for nowhere, going nowhere, but just taking a stroll around the country, Naruto had finally decided to return to Magnolia, for the joining of Fairy Tail. There had been so much in his mind that he needed to cleared, but he couldn't do it just sitting around at one place, hence the stroll. It was refreshing seeing new sights and new people as it brought upon new kind of thoughts as well give him an opportunity to escape from the dream that drenched him in cold fury.

He didn't want anything happening to Mei because of his own actions. He didn't want to think that his desire, his dream and all the sacrifices he'd made had been in vain. It would be total loss to know and find out that he'd suffered for nothing, to realize that he'd caused so many people pain for nothing. The shinobi world had received much sacrifices from him, he didn't think he would do any more sacrifices to do more. He would even possibly curse anyone who dares violated what he sought to build.

It was these kinds of thoughts that had him wondering about the country, trying to clear everything so that he didn't go to Fairy Tail in a bad mood. Things wouldn't be well if he went to the Guild feeling out of it. A calm mind was needed to keep the mask on. He didn't want to show anyone things that he kept hidden because he couldn't control the troubling thoughts inside of him. He was playing a dangerous game, thus he needed to be in guard in almost everything he did or he would end up making a mess of himself and those around him.

He was doing this - joining another home of warriors, fighters. If it had been the shinobi world, this would be like joining another shinobi village. Though, that probably wouldn't happen in his lifetime. He would have rather be a wondering shinobi rather than join another village. Perhaps creating his own village was an option he would do, but joining an existing village was a no no. There wouldn't be any feelings of betrayal towards Konoha. The village had done nothing than curse his existence from the day he was born after all.

''Oh, better get this done with,'' Naruto said to himself. He was being all emotional about the whole matter and it was somewhat embarrassing to his title as the demon god. Well, he was no longer called that, but the little god voice in him was cringing at the thoughts that had plugged his mind.

''Are you lost?'' Gray asked, looking at the back of Naruto. He'd noticed the blond standing near the entrance of Fairy Tail from a long way back. He didn't see exactly who it was because Naruto was wearing something different from the last time he was here; he was now wearing a long black coat without collars; the coat was reaching just bellow his ankles, and there were was a red flame pattern along the hemline.

''No, not at all,'' Naruto responded calmly, turning to his left to face the Ice Maker wizard, who was now standing just beside him.

''You...'' a look of recognition passed through Gray. He couldn't forget the face of the man who had come to the Guild some time ago. ''What brings you back to the Guild?''

Naruto smiled, ''I wish to join Fairy Tail,'' the blond responded before walking into the Guild, leaving Gray behind. The noisy wizards were still present in the Guild; perhaps it was because it was just past breakfast time. He halted his footsteps to see if there was anyone he may have encountered along the way, but there was no one present so he went straight to the counter where Mira was standing.

''Wait up!'' Gray called, rushing towards him. The blond didn't stop though as he knew the black haired Ice Maker would catch up to him and it wasn't like he was going to suddenly disappear.

''What is it?'' Naruto asked as the Ice Maker had caught up to him before he could reach Mira, all while ignoring the chatters happening around the Guild hall. There were certainly a number of mages going about different matters, but Naruto wasn't concerned about them at the moment to pay them any attention.

''Why would you wanna join this guild?'' It wasn't like he didn't like new people coming to the Guild, Makarov never turned anyone down. But he was curious about this one, after the little he has heard, even a bone-head like Natsu would be curious... Or not.

''Because I like this place,'' Naruto simply said, again, leaving Gray behind. This time, the Ice Maker didn't follow the blond. He simply went ahead to sit with the others for another day as a Mage of Fairy Tail within the country of Fiore. Even though it wasn't the kind of response he wanted, Gray accepted it without questions.

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief when he sat down on a stool. He was used to ruckus occurring on his background; he had worked as a barman after all. What happened here last time was nothing compared to what he had to deal with in the capital during the night when he was doing his shifts: there was really nothing more troublesome for a barman to deal with than drunken fools who didn't know their places. Those people said anything and did everything they felt like doing, right or wrong and that often got to him.

The Fairies only caused some damaged in their 'joy' but there were no curses been thrown around and vulgar language violating his hearing as well as all kinds of detestable things being done to woman by immoral men. The noise that occurred in here was a noise of happiness, and friendship. So, it was acceptable and a nice thing for a change. He certainly couldn't have lived under those previous conditions without blowing someone's head off...after long periods of suffering.

Damn, he really does think some nasty thoughts sometimes. Well, he blamed his past life for it.

''I was thinking you were no longer going to return,'' Mira said lightly, handing the blond a jug of orange juice, as it was what he ordered the last time he was here; she didn't forget.

''I got lost while in the long walk of life, and I had to find my way back, again,'' Naruto said smiling. It had been close to a month since he last came here, but he hadn't said he would return soon - he'd just told her he would eventually return to the guild. There were pressing matters that he had to handle and some thinking needed to be done before his return, hence the longer than expected period taken for his return.

It wasn't a typical answer that she had expected to hear from him, nor had she expected him to spill out everything he had been doing over the past weeks, but she wasn't expecting such a response; it was almost weak for an attempt to tell her he didn't want to tell her anything. Well, she hadn't asked anything, so it was alright. Still, the look on his face clearly told her that he wasn't quite invested on trying to hide anything. His response was almost like a shrug.

Mira nodded, ''you weren't bitten by anything while lost where you?''

Naruto shook his head, keeping the smile, ''no,'' he added, ''I was careful along the way. See, I'm still in the same condition as I came and even got this,'' he pointed at the coat which had replaced the cloak he was wearing last time.

''The coat looks better on you than the cloak,'' Mira said, smiling. Really, it did. The sleeves were tight against the hands, and it hanged perfectly on his shoulders as well as gave him a more...well an image that suits what they now call him. The smile he wore really killed any thought of evil though.

''I know right?'' Naruto checked himself a bit. ''This shop owner said it would look good on me when she sold it to me while I was looking for a sword.'' He never got the sword from the blacksmith though. The kind of weapon he needed was one made out of the toughest material. But she was able to point to him where he could get the material, and were to get it crafted for him. ''How have you been, anyway?''

''Good; you?''

''Well,'' Naruto said.

''So, are you here for the other matter, or just to see Master?'' Mira asked, a bit quietly. He had been asked for a talk by her master, but he'd left shortly after that saying he needed to meet another appointment, but had said he would return. He'd also said he would return for them to finish up the business they started during his visit.

''Both, and another matter, actually,'' Naruto said, holding out three of his right fingers. Another matter was joining the Guild. Makarov also seemed like he wanted to have a word with him the day he came here. He didn't mind having a conversation with the old man, as long as he wasn't forced to say anything he didn't want to - well no one could force him to do anything he didn't want. When it came to moving him, it was an impossible feet.

Mira raised a brow in curiosity. ''Another matter?''

Naruto's smile brightened, ''I wish to become a member of the Fairy Tail family, isn't a 'family' what they call this Guild?''

As surprised as she was, Mira didn't show much; she was experienced in life better than that. It wasn't everyday that you hear a man who was terrorizing dark guilds say he wants to join a Guild like Fairy Tail. Naruto wasn't associated with the light world, despite showing to be an enemy of the evil - that is according to popular belief anyway. Makarov had been able to get some information regarding the blond, and as it turned out, destroying Dark Guilds wasn't the only thing that he did with his life.

In some other parts of the country, he is what many could call, a Good Samaritan. While he wasn't busy being the enemy of Dark Guilds and making things disappear, he was helping out those people in need. There were a lot of towns he'd helped, and didn't even accept a pay from the work he did. Normally, anyone would accept the reward, but as one of the mayors questioned had said, he merely said: ''give it those in need of it.''

It made Mira curious on how he sustained his though. As far as Intel suggested, Naruto didn't have any connections with any Guild to say that he was being paid for the work he was doing. The fact that he was even here meant that he didn't have anyone. So, if he wasn't getting paid by anyone, and refused to take rewards, where did he get the money to sustain his life?

''For real?'' Uncharacteristically, she questioned, looking straight at his eye. Makarov had suspected that when he said he would return to the Guild, it may be the case, but he wasn't positive. Nevertheless, he had left a message saying that if he does come, he shouldn't be turned down. He was a nice person after all. Well at least that is what it looked like despite the dark clouds above him.

''Yap!''

Mira settled her thoughts before nodding to herself. She smiled and spoke, ''For someone with your reputation you must have had offers to join other Guilds, of any kind,'' if she was interested and was a Guild Master, she would have made attempts to recruit him to her side. If all the rumors were, well, according to Makarov, most of it was true, then he would be a valuable member to a guild.

''Of any kind?'' Naruto repeated Mira's last words with a raised brow. ''You mean like from both legal and dark Guilds,'' it wasn't stated as a question, just a statement as there was no single doubt that it was what Mira meant. ''Yes, I've had offers, but I turned them down. When people come running after you because of what they've heard, they want something. In my case, any Guild that has attempted to recruit me is only after what I can offer. To be more precisely, they just want to use me,'' the blond gave his honest response.

It was understandable that he would wish to avoid being a tool to anyone. Even she wouldn't like being a tool used to satisfy someone's needs. She was standing where she stood because of a choice, and when she fought for the Guild, it wasn't because she had no other choice but because she desired to protect what she loved.

''Why Fairy Tail?'' That was asked out of curiosity more than anything. Though Makarov suspected he may want to join the Guild, there was reason given on why he would require to do such a thing.

''It is a good Guild, and I think it is the strongest Guild in Fiore. I've come across different guilds in my travels, both good and bad, but there's never been a guild quite like Fairy Tail, and what I see in here pleases me. Besides, Mirajane Strauss, has a reputation of being a good person, as of late anyway, neither does Makarov Dreyas have a bad reputation,'' Naruto explained why he chose Fairy Tail. Those weren't his reasons entirely, but it covered everything.

As far as Mira could tell, he was being honest, but she was sure that he didn't tell her everything. Well, she wasn't expecting anything less anyway. ''Okay,'' Mira said. ''I will get that fixed in a moment. What of other matters?''

''Is the Master of this guild present?''

Mira shook her head,'' No she said. ''But he should return to later on...''

''Right,'' Naruto took a thoughtful pose before nodding to himself. ''Since there seems to be no problem with me joining this guild, I will go look for a place and return after lunch to get my membership fixed.''

''Do you need help with that?'' As far as she was concerned, he wasn't familiar with the town, so she thought it would only be thoughtful if she asked so to offer help if it was required.

''No, I can manage on my own,'' Naruto said, finishing the last of his juice.

Mira nodded, ''I can get you registered in no time, if you'd like to get it done before you look for a place to stay.''

''Let's do that then,'' He'd thought the process would take some time, but apparently, it didn't require that much time from him.

**Naruto's new apartment**

Another home; living on the road was problematic in this manner. He could never have one place to call a home. He was always moving about, that meant he could never really call any place a home since sooner or later he was going to pass by. Yes, though he called it 'home', it wasn't home; this was just a cave he'd made for himself just so he could have a place to rest his head after another day of work. He wasn't just roaming around the world without purpose, he had things to do, and it forced upon this kind of lifestyle. But it was alright, it wasn't going to be like this forever.

Still, he wasn't planning on staying in this world forever; he had his own home. Even though he should be dead in the timeline of his former home, he still wanted to return, he still wanted to see the events that transpired after his death, he still wanted to see Mei smile again. It was only if the situation sickened him to no end that he would choose to return to this world and continue with the rest of his life here, living as a wizard. For now, he had no plans though.

It would be most damaging to his mind and sanity if things are not as he hopes. If anything does occur according his nightmares then he would certainly be infuriated with those people. He may have been all kind, and forgiving, but playing demon had certainly left a new mark on him, and that mark always reacted when he was wronged; its reactions weren't so pleasing to the offenders. In fact, the reactions would certainly be downright murderous.

Naruto shook his head, clearing it of such thoughts so that he could focus on the positive side of things. Dwelling on the sad part of things that did nothing but bring out the worst in him and it wasn't going to help his course. It was only going to corrupt him and sway him out of the line he'd promised to follow.

Officially, he was now a member of Fairy Tail, hence the decision to get a place to stay within the Town of Magnolia. Since he wasn't that big on things, he didn't lease out a house. He didn't need extra spaces or any other things that one would require; bedroom, sitting room, bathroom, and a kitchen were all that he needed. And so, he got such a place that offered him all these, and he hadn't been slow in filling the place with furniture.

After that, this was what happened; he sat down on the couch staring at the ceiling, reflecting on life while waiting for his guest to arrive. She'd cent him a message saying she wanted to talk to him, and he had sent her what was needed for her to make an appearance into this place. The look on his face wasn't that speaking of joy, but it was a forlorn expression.

Ultear was a little surprised to see that he would have them meet in his place, but she didn't comment on it when she found something puzzling; the look on his face. it was the kind of look that she sometimes makes in her moments of vulnerability. What was even puzzling was that he allowed her to see such a look. Their relationship was based on who had the better cards to screw the other. If he allowed her to see such a look, she could narrow her search for his weakness and may actually manage to bypass his usually tight defenses.

''Don't be surprised,'' Naruto started, ''We all have our moments; you may think that the whole world is in your hands, but there is one day that you will realize that it isn't the world in your hands, but your own little world of imagination,'' he then stood up, that look now gone, replaced by his usual smile.

It was gone, like it had never been there. Did her allow her to see that look on purpose? Ultear wondered as he made his way towards her. She got so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't even realize it until it was too late that he'd invaded her personal space; he was dangerously inches away from her face, and his right hand was rested about her waist. It felt perfectly positioned to keep her from moving away from him.

Not the one to be flustered or bow to the pressure, Ultear merely smile despite how uncomfortable she felt since she obviously wasn't in charge of their current position. Just by allowing her to see a glimpse of his vulnerable face, she'd become so excited that she'd forgotten that she was inside his den, his home ground. ''What are you doing?'' she asked, a little too nicely.

''Say, Ultear-san, you're a woman in the Magic Council, don't you get lonely sometimes?'' Naruto said in a whisper, strongly pulling the woman closer to him, he added, whispering into her right ear. ''Don't you have those moments you just want to satisfy your body? Allow it to be dominated by a strong, capable, and manipulative man? Don't you get those days you just want to ride something like a mad donkey...'' yap, he wasn't as effective as Mei. The Mizukage was better with seduction. ''Aha, I'm not good,'' he mumbled, turning towards the kitchen without even bothering to look at Ultear's expression. Naturally, this was done on purpose.

The woman was rather relieved that he'd done so. After a few moments of gathering herself, she placed her right hand on her right hip and asked, ''what if I was going to respond positively?'' she said, having heard his mumble.

''I'm no good,'' Naruto said. ''I wouldn't bite if you did. I may be all bark, but am quite honestly harmless,'' the blond said smiling; now facing Ultear. It wasn't actually true, but who cared?

''That isn't according to that woman,'' Ultear said, not changing her posture.

''That woman?'' Naruto repeated in thought before a look passed through. ''You mean Aika? Oh, she says a lot of things about me. Most of them aren't true,'' he grinned, ''don't tell her, but she doesn't actually know me as much as she thinks she does,'' he said. Ultear may have frowned at that, but decided against it. ''What did she do for you to call her 'that woman' anyway?''

''Nothing, nothing at all.''

''Ho? So she did nothing, but I did everything. If something does happens to her, it will be my fault,'' Naruto said, reading her underlining tone. ''Is it really the time to make threats, Ultear? I mean, we haven't even consummated our relationship. Wouldn't it be better to wait until then?''

Ultear chuckled slightly before walking up to Naruto. She leaned closer to him, whispering, ''I'm not making threats, Naruto. If I were making threats, you would know it without a doubt, and I assure you, you wouldn't be standing here, smiling like that.''

''Oooh!'' Naruto's smile turned a little goofy. ''Is this foreplay or are we just talking dirty?''

That wasn't the kind of reaction Ultear expected from him. In fact, she was so surprised that she made some distance between them and stared him straight into his eyes, ''are you mocking me?'' Much to her annoyance, he nodded before continuing with his movements away from her. The nerve of this man!

''Please sit down, Ultear,'' he said, strangely a bit serious. ''Would you like something to drink?''

Ultear blinked a few times before shaking her head; she sat down because she really needed to and think over everything that has happened ever since she arrived. Naruto has shown her different masks; he could be anything he wanted to be, and that didn't depend on the situation. Aika's life was in serious trouble if he messed up with his dealings and he not even for once seemed seriously concerned about it. In fact, he had poked fun in the matter, regardless of how serious it was. Didn't he know she wasn't joking? Of course he did, but why react the way he did?

Simple: because he can.

The leader of the Seven Kin of Purgatory smiled slightly at the thought. She was beginning to understand how he worked, and this certainly worked for her advantage. She wasn't at total loss. ''New place?'' It seemed like it. She wouldn't exactly know since she'd been 'teleported' straight into the apartment; she didn't get a chance to see the outside of the apartment.

Naruto nodded as he sat down beside Ultear on her right side. ''Magnolia,'' he started. ''I just recently packed everything. So yes, this is a new place for me, at least.'' He was holding a bottle of water, which he didn't open, but placed it on the small table in front of him.

''This means you're finally going to settle in one place,'' well, that for once, this made it easy to find him. She hadn't thought he would be settling anytime soon, with all the trouble he's been causing. But she didn't question it. ''You didn't say anything about finding a place to settle in our last 'meeting,' if you had, I could've found you a better place...''

''Well, you didn't ask me, did you?'' he then put on a sly smile before adding, ''I didn't think that you were so eager to get me into the sack, Ul-chan.''

Since she didn't feel like it and was kind of interested in how he would react, Ultear snorted, ''keeping dreaming,'' she said.

''I might just,'' Naruto said.

'He always has an answer for everything and seems to like having the last word,' Ultear thought. But of course, that could all just be a mask hiding the truth. ''Why Magnolia?''

''Didn't I tell you?'' As if he had really told her, he put on a surprised look. 'I have become a Fairy Tail Mage.'' He sounded like a little boy who'd just been given that sacred toy he so desired with all his heart, and grin on his didn't make Ultear believe otherwise. ''Here's my guild mark...'' it was on his left cheek, hidden beneath the hair that framed the sides of his face, and red in color.

Whether she was surprised or not, Ultear didn't let it show. ''Why Fairy Tail?'' Out of the guilds he could have joined, he chose that Guild? Fairy Tail seems a little too nice for someone as 'not nice' as him. People like him didn't become associated with the fools of that Guild. So why would he do something like that.

Naruto closed his left eye and winked at the purple haired woman, ''that's my secret,'' he said. There was not even a secret to hide, he just liked playing 21 questions with the woman as it was somewhat fun.

Ultear frowned for a second before shrugging. ''I better state my business before I become too comfortable in here,'' she said purposely. Naruto just looked at her, waiting for her to spill out her business. ''In the next days, you will get a message from the Magic Council, summoning your presence back at HQ. They wish to hire you so that you can work for them.''

''I see,'' when it mattered, his expression became blank, depriving her of a chance to tell what he thought about the news. She didn't show her disappointment though. ''You must be happy.''

''Why do you say so?''

''Well, I will get to disclose some information about myself to the council, and I can't just runaway as I have now become a mage of Fairy Tail. Moreover, since you're a member of the council, you can get me to do whatever you like, business or personal. I would have no option but to do as you request. The Magic Council isn't going to ask for me to work for it, isn't it? They are going to tell me.''

''Don't be down about it, perhaps it might not be so bad,'' Ultear said smiling. ''And I wouldn't think of making you do anything you don't like...'' That was an obvious lie; both knew it, but still chose to act like it was nothing.

''Really? Well that is a relie...'' Naruto trailed off when he heard a knock on the door. Who could it be?

''Are you expecting anyone?'' Ultear asked. If he was, she could take her leave. But home was pretty far away while in this place. She would've have to leave in the same way as she came.

''Not that I can think off, but I don't think we have any more business since you've said what you wished to say,'' Naruto said standing up, so that he could open the door. ''You're free to leave; I've got to return to the guild anyway.''

Ultear stared at Naruto for a few moments; she knew he said it on purpose knowing that she would need his 'help' to leave. If he was waiting for her to ask for the help to return to HQ, he had another thing waiting for him. She could make arrangements to get back without sucking up to him. Ultear wasn't going to step that low.

''Oh, I forgot,'' Naruto said smiling, seemingly amused - Probably by what he assumed was going inside her mind. ''Some other time then,'' he said, holding out a single hand seal. The magical seal appeared under her, ready to erase her existence in Naruto's apartment.

''You should teach me how to do this,'' Ultear said. ''It will simplify things,'' she was gone after that.

Naruto rolled his eyes, 'yeh right,' he thought going towards the door. He was beginning to like her presence though. Still, times with that woman were truly draining. If he made one little mistake she could capitalize on, he was a dead man. By the way things were playing out; he wouldn't be surprised if she thought of doing all sorts of horrible things to him. He was playing with fire, but banked on the gallons of cold water he had saved up to keep him from being burned.

''Mira,'' it was the white haired S-rank wizard outside his door. He'd forgotten that she'd requested his address when he returned to the guild to check for Makarov, but he didn't think she would be here so quickly. ''Come in.''

''I'm not here to stay,'' Mira said, shaking her head. ''I just came to inform you that Master has returned and wishes to speak to you.'' When the blond came to the Guild, Makarov had been away, but since they'd expected him to turn up, she didn't hold back on his acceptance as a member of Fairy Tail.

''Lead the way...''

As they walked throughout the streets of Magnolia, Naruto noticed that Mirajane, despite not being overly active as a Mage over the past months, was very much a familiar face to the people of the Town. Well, that shouldn't have been much of a surprise because she was a famous person, always in the front page of weekly sorcerer, and had a very 'nasty' reputation as a wizard.

''You wouldn't believe that I am walking besides a person who can wear the mask of a 'demon' and terrorize her opponents,'' Naruto said, smiling ever so slightly. She looked like an innocent lady with a warm heart. Well, as far as he could see, she had a warm heart, but going just by appearances, he wouldn't believe that her 'other' side existed. He'd never seen the woman fight, but he'd heard some intriguing rumors about her.

Mirajane Strauss, an S-rank wizard of Fairy Tail. She had a rivalry with Erza during those days, but now she was a grown woman with a kind smile. Still, she had a rather strong will. Naruto couldn't really compare with anyone from the world he used to live in, but the warmness that she exuded made him intrigued and very interested in knowing more about her. A source of light and someone beaming with happiness was needed in the miserable life that was of his.

He wasn't living his desire in this world, and was plagued with fears of what might happen to the world he'd chosen to die for and the woman he left behind. It wasn't a choice for him to be here, and if it wasn't because of the heart in him, he would be looking for ways to get away quickly. But he disliked evil, he wanted to save people, he was a kind person, just a little diluted by the hatred he'd been forced to carry during the glorious days as the demon. So, he continued living, he continued to hold on just so he could at least do something right.

It would certainly put on a strong hand over him if he manages to do much good in this world. Even if his efforts in the Elemental Nations were fruitless, he could at least have something to smile about, knowing that he hadn't lived a wasteful life.

''Neither do you look like anything people say you are,'' Mira responded quietly. ''If you continue to expand your ''fame'' you might even replace me at the cover page of weekly sorcerer.''

''Ow, isn't that for beautiful woman only?'' Naruto asked lightly.

He'd just said she was beautiful, but Mira didn't put much thought to it - it wouldn't do any good if she dug deep into it. Besides, he hadn't directly stated that she was beautiful. ''Maybe,'' Mira said. She wasn't active as a mage anymore, but her poses and fame kept her in the cover page. Naruto wasn't famous, he was infamous amongst guilds.

From there, there was nothing but silence until they reached the Guild. The silence wasn't too comfortable, nor was it awkward; it was enough for the two to reach into their thoughts without feeling something scratching their backs. Once they'd reached the Guild, they were greeted by a fiery feast of brutal love and joy. Mira didn't mind it all as she just zipped past the commotion, on her way towards the counter: probably hurrying over to do the work she'd left behind.

Naruto remained at the entrance, overlooking everything that was occurring. He hadn't seen so many mages since he first came here. It looked like almost everyone was back in the Guild, and by the looks of things, there was a party to celebrate this happening. He was tempted to scare the crap out of the Fairies, just so he could have a laugh. He hadn't played pranks in a long time, even though he used to do them for attention, he couldn't deny that they were amusing. Only hell when he had to clean up after everything.

A smile crept into his lips as he thought of the perfect 'jutsu' to use in this kind of place. No one was paying attention to him, accept for Makarov, but he acted like he hadn't noticed. He could hide now, and turn this place into a dark room, with a malicious laughter echoing throughout the walls, and then light up some fireworks. Yes, that will certainly do.

He never got the chance to do so though; a chair found its way onto his face, making his smile slip off. ''Mxm,'' he added. ''Never mind,'' he said walking towards Mirajane.

Makarov had narrowed his eyes while watching the blond standing still at the entrance to the Guild hall. Naturally, he remained quiet, while choosing to observe. Even with all the ruckus going around, and his small figure, the blond had taken note of his presence the moment he entered. Makarov didn't fool himself to think otherwise. But that only meant that the blond was more adept when it came to sensing magic, otherwise, he wouldn't have been able to pick him out of everything happening around here. There were so many magic of all kinds being used, and that made it difficult to detect the one you're looking for if you don't have scent to go with.

With all that Naruto has done and been doing, even though there was nothing that can be actually 'evil' or anything to suggest that he was a bad person; the Magic Council was surely going to be a pain in the ass for him. They were going to give him headaches with questions about the blond in every turn he went. Why did he even allow for the blond to be a member of his Guild? Oh right, he saw something in his eyes when he was talking about not being in control of one's power and was pretty sure that there was nothing wrong with Naruto.

More to that, the good things the blond did for the towns being terrorized by monsters and evil people had reached his ears. Obviously, the Council would disregard as nothing but a mask used to paint him like a good person. However, Makarov knew better than that. He wasn't cynical as those people.

The Magic Council hadn't told them that he was a menace that needed to be removed; they'd only told them that he was a wizard without any reported allegiances, taking into his own hands to destroy dark guilds and labeled as a possible future threat. What was wrong in what the blond was doing? Nothing. The only problem Makarov could point out where the methods being deployed by the blond. But aside from that, there was no wrong.

Once Naruto settled down, Makarov started speaking, ''my brats not troubling you?'' he asked, sitting on the counter, just away from Naruto on the right side, with a large jug of beer close to him.

''Not at all,'' Naruto responded with a shake of his head. ''This kind of atmosphere is welcomed. The places I often found myself 'trapped' within were much lonely, so having a few behind me is a nice change,'' a small, a bit sad smile stood firm on his face.

Makarov took full notes in that bit of information before nodding, ''I see,'' he said before taking a sip of his beer. Before he could speak again, he watched Naruto shake his head to orange juice and instead was brought two jugs of beer. He downed the first one in seconds, and went on to the other, before releasing a breath. This was just Cana all over again, Makarov thought mildly.

''I didn't think you drank at all,'' Mirajane said, a bit taken by surprise by how quick he had downed the contents of both jugs. Even Makarov was still pushing his own jug, but he had downed it like he was drinking pure still water.

''People who drink don't prefer juice over beer,'' Naruto said in thought. ''My head is a little crowded up, and every now and then, I require something strong. But it matters little - it would require all your barrels to get me drink.''

Mira merely shook her head. ''So you don't drink to get drunk or anything.''

Naruto shook his head, ''I just do it to get something bitter on my gut, to match my thoughts,'' he added the last part with a small smile.

Again, Mira shook her head and walked away. ''So, what do you think of everything you're seeing, about Fairy Tail to be precise?''

''You call everyone here your children, so I'm guessing this is your family. Anyone smart enough can tell what this is; look at them, even though they fight, they are smiling; there is no animosity but happiness. I've never actually had something like this, when looking at it from afar, I want to be part of it, smile along with everyone,'' Naruto gave the best response he could give, in a somewhat forlorn tone. ''Though, I think I'm a little too old to be doing what they are doing,'' he added with a smile.

Makarov nodded, and then proceeded to scare off everyone before settling down to speak once all was calm. ''Finally,'' he started, ''this is Naruto,'' he motioned his hands towards the blond who had now turned to face everyone.

''Naruto Uzumaki,'' the blond added, giving away the family name that wasn't so much known to most people. A name was just a name, nothing about himself, hence he gave it away cheaply. Besides, what kind of colleague would he be if he can't even tell his 'friends' his names? A successful 'family' was built upon trust. He needed trust to be able to work efficiently in this place.

Normally, Makarov wouldn't have bothered to introduce the blond to the other mages, but this was a special matter that needed special attention. Naruto wasn't just a normal wizard after all, ''Naruto is going to be our new addition to the family. You may know him as the 'Phantom' or not know him at all, but treat him well!'' With that said, Makarov went back to savoring his beer.

The Phantom: when looking at him, you really can't believe that it is him. The image in weekly sorcerer does paint a good image of him, but if you've only heard rumors, you wouldn't believe that it is him. Everything looked at, he looked like a normal wizard, not too strong not too weak. Gray would have been excited, but the thought of another strong wizard joining their Guild only complicated matters... When it came to Natsu. The pink haired Dragon Slayer was going to grow even louder than before. The thought of it was enough to make him clench his fists and entertain pummeling him around.

It wouldn't be so bad, especially with Erza away.

He held himself though. ''Oi, Natsu!'' Gray started, seeing his pink haired partner in crime getting ready for round two. He hadn't gotten his chance to battle with Naruto the last time. And he was probably fired up by hearing 'Phantom'. The crazy Dragon Slayer was always looking to battle stronger opponents. Who better than the Phantom? Though Gray wouldn't act like Natsu, he too was interested in finding out if the man was as strong as it was rumored. ''Where are you going?!''

Gray felt like hitting himself for asking a question he could answer himself without even thinking twice. ''Ah, never mind,'' he murmured quietly. Looking around, everyone seemed to be interested in the blond.

''Aye!'' whether it was an introduction for the smirking Natsu or just the cat being a cat, Naruto didn't question it, he merely raised a brow in curiosity.

''Yes, Salamander?'' Naruto said, waiting to hear what the Fire Dragon slayer wanted from him. Though he probably had a good guess on what the boy wanted. The look on the eyes gave it all away anyway.

''You're are supposed to be strong, right?'' Natsu started. ''Prove it to me right here and right now that what they say about you is true, by fighting me.''

''No,'' Naruto shot down the dragon slayer with a straight face. ''You're not too bright and strong enough to fight me,'' the blond said dismissively. To add, he shushed the boy using his right hand and added, ''go play in the sand, or somewhere,'' he sounded so bored and so uninterested.

The dismissive attitude did nothing but raise a few chuckles in the expense of Natsu, even Happy laughed. Though, Natsu was too focused on Naruto to feel betrayed by his friend. Before he could respond though, Naruto twisted around, and just like that, he was inches away from him, starring straight into his eyes. ''Of course, I'm just kidding,'' he said, smiling.

Makarov definitely saw that one coming. He still shook his head though, ''don't do anything outrageous,'' he said mildly.

''Let's do this now!'' Natsu shouted, spitting flames from his mouth, but Naruto shook his head.

''No,'' the blond said. ''Now' was a moment ago,'' he said. Natsu then noticed that Naruto's right palm was placed on his chest. ''Challenge me after you've grown, then I'll bother fighting you.'' After those words left his mouth, Natsu was blasted away by an invisible and soundless blast that sent him rocketing away from the counter towards the wall parallel to the counter, and he broke through it in one swing.

''I think I overdid it,'' Naruto said, but then shrugged. ''Well, from what I hear about him, he will be fine,'' he said returning to his stool.

Makarov shook his head at the attitude, ''Wind?'' he asked, to which Naruto nodded. ''But you do know you will have to pay for the wall you just broke, right?''

''I just joined, and you're already making me pay for stuff? Besides, Natsu started it.''

Makarov shrugged carelessly, before moving onto another subject. ''Elfman is in, are you still up for what you said? If so, you can talk to him.''

''Call him then,'' Naruto said, smiling.

**A day later**

Concentration; it was one aspect that Naruto had in abundance. With everything that he did, he had to attain a deeper level of concentration. Without it, he may have been dead already. The concentration he had was gained through hours of meditation, and high level of emotional control. He couldn't kill his emotions like there was a kill switch, but he could hide them to a place where no one could see; that is what Naruto liked about himself, the ability to control himself and every aspect about his being.

Perhaps being infamously known as the demon god in the Elemental Nations and being that powerful had installed a god complex which made him seek ultimate control about his being. He wasn't satisfied adequate control over his power, his being, he was satisfied with perfect control over everything he was and is. It was only natural for a god to have supreme control over everything that he touches. What good was it to accept that he was god if he couldn't control what was inside of him? If he couldn't control what was inside of him, how could he control what was outside?

Natural, given his character, his desire to be in control over his being didn't extend to other people. He had no desire to mindlessly control other people. Everyone had a free will, everyone had the right to choose, he may have been called a god, but he was not a god of people, but a god in terms of power. Sometimes Naruto thought some other god had also anointed him with special powers to be in such a level that he found himself to be in while he was causing much havoc in the elemental nations. But that was just a thought.

He was now in the magic world, Earthland, stuck in a country called Fiore. Tempting as life may be, Naruto still found the desire to move on forward in doing what was right. He could have given up already in the fight against evil. How many battles has he fought? How blood has he shed? How many people did he put through pain in the fight against the corrupt souls that bleach the air he breathed with a vile stench that just didn't come off, no matter how many times he tried ridding of it. He was still fighting because he had to; it was within him to continue. It wasn't just because he had nothing better to do; if he lost hope in humanity, he lost faith in himself, and he would change his ways.

The world would never be the same after that.

Naruto shook his head; he certainly didn't like the picture that was rooted in his mind when the thought of him becoming a true evil person surfaced inside his mind. Certainly, with all the power he had, he could do so many disastrous things; he could be like a walking natural disaster. The thought made him think of the Kyuubi, and that thought gave him a sad smile. Before he was even born, Kurama was called a natural disaster, would he follow the same path? No, not to good people.

He did wonder if his former friend was still alive and still grinning maliciously when the situation called for it. It wasn't often that he even missed that smile, those big silted, blood-red eyes - that had been so full of hate and blood lust when they first talked. He missed everything about Kurama; those wagging nine-tails, the deep voice that often called him out when he was falling into the depths of abyss. The laughter that had roared across his subconscious when he had said something stupid like saying it was better to give up.

Everything accounted for, he really missed Kurama.

What he had remaining of his former friend was his chakra. Magic was one thing; his own chakra was another, combined with Kurama's chakra, that was borderline hell, and heavens powers mixed together. Still, Naruto wielded all these powers to satisfaction. He may have been irritated at first when his powers seemed out of control to the point where it could destroy his body if he released it all at once. To strengthen his body, a hardcore physical training was needed. But he didn't need a bulked up body, he only needed a body that was far stronger than it appeared, so that he could handle all his powers.

Naruto looked up in the clear sky; he was away from Magnolia, in the mountains for some personal time. He was happy to have such moments where he could feel the power inside of him welling up like an intoxicating drug driving him to a world of joy. The phantom god held out his right hand, ''now then,'' he muttered before pooling out his power.

Normally, he mixed magic with his chakra to create his lightning based attacks; elemental manipulation didn't come from his magical power, it came from his old powers; the power he gained from his hardcore training in the elemental Nations. Magic was simply used to amplify it, while ensuring that he burned little chakra. In this way, he could fight for longer periods, as long as his body could maintain all the activities. But using all three sources created something powerful, lethal, and something godly.

At first, he merely powered up. But this caused a change in the atmosphere, gravity to be precise. The overflow of power caused chunks of earth to be lifted up around him. There more he pooled his power, the more the rocks turned into dust. It wasn't all his powers he was releasing, he pooled out enough to use the jutsu he wanted to perform.

The 'spell' he frequently uses in eliminating dark guilds was lethal, and dangerous; as of now, nothing had survived upon being hit by it. If he was in the Elemental Nations, it would be one of those jutsus classified as Kinjutsu. This one had to be stronger than it since it had completed all his powers. **''Judgment of the phantom god,**'' the blond clasped his hands together.

A large round, dark orange magical seal formed up in the air; lightning currents came busting around the seal. A second one formed beneath the first seal, a bit light in color, still orange. Both seals were connected by lightning currents. Not a second later, a white flash of energy blitzed from the seals, straight down the ground. The ground shook when the technique connected with the ground, and large amounts of dust were picked up around the area the technique hit.

Naruto waited patiently for the debris to clear out so that he can see the results of his technique. It took a few moments, but the debris finally cleared; Naruto was rather impressed by the result of the technique. He hadn't expected the jutsu to give him this kind of result; there was a deep hole, around 50m wide. Naruto walked up to its edge to see how deep it was - it was deep, but not that deep; his experienced eyes could still see its bottom. But it was no matter, this was the first time he executed this technique this well.

''More practice will do,'' he mumbled lowly before going through hand seals, he then slammed his right hand on the ground, and waited for a few moments, before water finally began to fill the hole.

When he turned around to leave, he was welcomed by a stare from Makarov, ''Oh my, I hadn't sensed you there, old man. Probably because of the overflow of magic,'' he added in thought. ''What brings you to this part of the town?'' He asked, smiling a bit while walking towards the Master of Fairy Tail.

Makarov shrugged, ''it doesn't matter,'' he said. ''More importantly, what are you?''

A more look of faint confusion appeared in Naruto's face for a few moments as he remained silent. He tilted his head a little before finally speaking, ''what ever do you mean by 'what are you?'' I am what you see, isn't that enough?''

''No, you're not as you appear,'' Makarov stated firmly, shaking his head firmly.

''I see,'' Naruto said, appearing thoughtful for a moment. ''I am the Phantom God; if that isn't good enough, I don't know what will,'' he suddenly flashed behind Makarov in the blink of an eye. ''I am still around in Fairy Tail, I just recently joined after all,'' he started walking away from the Fairy Tail Master, while still talking. ''I've become a very curious person with age, why don't we head back to the Guild while you tell me Fairy Tail's history.''

**I'd said that I would update the story two or three times a month, but I'm faced with a challenge, to be more precise, my pc was stolen. This loss means I won't be able to keep up with my updates. I don't know when I will get a new pc. But I will be able to add a chapter to two in the next weeks because I'm currently using my sister's pc. Eventually, she will take it when she returns to varsity and I won't be able to write anything.**


	9. Chapter 9

there will be typos, spelling errors in the chapter. Try to bear with it, I wrote the chapter using an old nokia phone that doesn't do spelling checks.

Chapter 9

By the time they'd returned the Guild, Makarov Dreyar had already shed some light into the history of Fairy Tail. Naruto was able to learn a few things about the past two Masters of the Guild before Makarov, and some other things. The old man was too happy to share everything, so naturally,she didn't tell everything. Not that he was expecting the old man to tell it all like the Guild was like an open book to all who cared to look. Everybody had their secrets, and not everyone could be trusted.

The Phantom was just a new mysterious member of Fairy Tail with no concrete background and as Makarov had just discovered, there was more to him that meets the eye. Then again, when a man is rumored to be roaming around all lands fighting Dark Guilds, did you exactly expect everything to be normal about him? Only a fool would expect normality from a man who took his parade into the dark cities of the underworld.

Makarov didn't so much trust him expliciyly, and that was nothing short of what Naruto expected from the old. Only a naive fool would start by trusting a complete mysterious stranger. The old man welcomed him to his Guild, but still kept an eye on him. His experience and duty as a father to his children is the reason the man accepted him into his Guild.

The Master of Fairy Tail had finished talking about a few moments ago, but Naruto hadn't uttered a word since then. His careful eyes danced through the walls of the hall, looking through each mage his eyes could see. The eyes hidden in him could see the etherion in the atmosphere, and that was what made him understand Magic a little better than most.

Naruto's glance met with the girl who always had a large jug or a barrel of beer on her side. She was an intruguing specimen. Cana. That was her name if he remembered collectively. A little bit of play with the eys and Naruto glanced to the other eyes.

As his eyes moved around the Guild, Makarov studied him idly at the corner of his eyes. He pretended like he wasn't looking though. However, anyone could feel the gaze of the old man asking a lot of questions. None that Naruto wanted to answer, not yet anyway.

''Seen something interesting?''

Naruto shrugged in response. ''Not particularly,'' his left eye caught the old man red handed, but he showed no shame. Merely keeping his stare in response before looking away as he took another sip from his first, seemingly bottomless jug of beer.

''What did you mean by you have come curious with age?'' Makarov's tone was laced by firm curiosity. Though the old man still had eyes away from him when the question left his lips, Naruto could tell that the man wanted an answer. Adding before Naruto could respond, Makarov glanced at the blond once again before speaking, ''You don't seem that old. I'd say you were about 20, give or take.''

Back at home, due to the rigorous training his poor body was forced to endure, he looked older than his peers, simply because he had more built and well, was more reserved in confrontations compared to his former self prior walking the path of a legend. Upon being dragged into this magical world that was full of more mysteries, most dominated by one man, he had looked a bit younger. Nonetheless, it didn't mean he'd lived anyless than the years he'd lived the Elemental Nations.

The younger look had been because of the regeneration his body was forced to take so that it could recover from being torn by his killers. Even though he had burried the Gedo Mazo inside of his soul, it still put some changes into his body, barely noticeable though.

''When I said 'curious with age' I didn't actually mean it literally. With age, I range where you assume. However, age doesn't actually define how long you have lived does it? Figuratively, I mean. Some people are forced to grow up at a young age, experience adulthood while still wearing diepers. When you accumulate all the experience from young age, you realize that you've lived longer than most, simply because of what you've had to do with your life,'' Naruto explained lightly.

It wasn't deliberate even though he knew the response he fed the old man would only make him more curious and hit him with more questions: there was just no better way to offer a response the old man would find satisfying.

''Speaking from experience?''

That would be the first example of the questions set to follow because of the response he gave. Even so, he would continue to short and vague answers, like, ''Yes, maybe...''

Naturally, Makarov frowned at this kind of secrecy, but he wasn't going to demand that Naruto tell him everything. Besides, the blond seemed amused by something. Almost like he'd given that sort of response on purpose, and the careless way in which it was said made the old realize that he shouldn't think too much into the response he was been given when the blond acted like that.

Sighing, Makarov glanced at his beloved children from left to right. He cared for them, and would esnure that they were protected by all means. Some of them had no one, and this was their family. The old Fairy master turned his attention to the blond on his right when he spoke.

taking in the silence, Naruto spoke before the old man could hit him with another question. ''The responsibility of a leader is always to look after his sheep. As a leader, you're the sheperd, and one who has to ensure that your children are led into the right path. You bear responsibility to their actions and fate. Naturally, you can't control and influence everything. There will always be that one that will always run away from your grip, no matter how hard you try. Nonetheless, it is upon a leader to look after each of his pupil, whether good or bad,'' Naruto smiled warmly, before looking far beyond the hall for a moment as he added. ''When I see how you look at your 'children' I'm led to believe that without doubt you would run after one of your children if they were lost.''

Surprised that the blond could utter words so maturely, Makarov didn't let it show though, he just remained quiet. The old man took another sip, and finally the jug that seemed bottomless finally showed its bottom. He slammed it on the counter, and let loose of a breathe as he swiped the bubbles on his lips. ''For someone so young, you speak as though you've actually gone through that, and your eyes tell me you've gone through a lot. But I just can't put my hand on it. Tell me, have you been a leader before?''

''It is quite bothersome when something is so close and yet so far away,'' he was refering to the fact that he was there with the old man but the answers he sought seemed far out of reach. ''Don't worry though, your insticts are correct. Though I do have a lot behind me, I am what you see.''

Makarov nodded, needing no words to confirm he'd heard the blond clearly.

''To answer your question: no, I've never been a leader before. I dremt of leading the village I was born. The dream faded with time, though.''

It didn't take a smart person to take note of the fact that Naruto didn't call the village was born in 'home'. It didn't take Makarov thirty seconds to figure that there were issues there and the blond just didn't consider the place that gave birth to him home. As he closed his eyes to store this bit of information at the back of his dependable mind, Makarov had to admit that there were of lot of things that he would eventually know about Naruto, and given his actions prior to joining Fairy Tail, he presumed there were nasty things. That thought made him swallow hard as he once again glanced at the blond at the corner os his eyes.

''Do you still dream of being a leader? No, more precisely, what made the dream fade away?'' With how he talked, he seemed like he could be a great leader.

''I was a naive child when I had that dream, and I realized the truth when I grew up. The desire to lead from the heart is noble, but I chose a dream or a different path that has landed me here, and made me who I am.''

No lies, yet there were more things that were hidden. With each statement the blond said, there were a few gaping holes that needed to be filled. It would have been fine it it was just one or two, but this was becoming too much. Makarov could see the grin of a severe migrain not from a far distance.

''You're strong, I cannot doubt that. But I mu...'' Makarov trailed off when he noticed a slight momemtarily change in Naruto's eyes. ''Something wrong?''

''There is a change in the direction of the wind, but nothing harmful, nothing malicous,'' the blond responded, eyes firmly glued at the entrance of the Guild.

''Yes, how are y-'' the world around him began to feel dizzy. Makarov felt himself being forced into sleep, but he didn't allow the foreign power to completely take over his body. ''M-mystogan,'' he mumbled.

Though Naruto heard the old man, he didn't comment. Instead, he chose to observe around the hall as everyone fell asleep. If he remembered correctly, Mystogan was the mysterous and quiet S-class Wizard of Fairy Tail. Not much was known about him, not even his face. This kind of unique entrance was suspicious and intruguing at the same time.

Perhaps he should have his own dramatic entrance... That would be fitting for kami.

The blond smiled when the hooded form of Mystogan slowly descended upon the guild. The man had walked in, with his eyes straight at him, but no word was said. Even when the blond smiled at the man, he gave no response. Naturally, the blond frowned, but said nothing. The wizard stopped just in front of him, eyes begging a question to be answered.

''These eyes of mine can see through illusions, but it doesn't make me imune to them,'' Naruto said. The man didn't walk away, he kept looking at him. The blond sighed, ''Yes, I am HIM. But no need to worry, I am a member of Fairy Tail now. I look forward to working with you some other time, Mystogan.''

The man looked at Makarov, who gaved a stoned nod. Not a second later, the man walked towards the request board and browsed for a few moments, once done, he picked a poster and made his silent and invisible exit from the hall.

Amen, and everything returned to normal.

''He does that everytime. Doesn't want to be seen,'' Makarov answered Naruto's unanswered question. The blond merely nodded and dragged his attention into his universal world of thoughts. Makarov noted but still spoke nonetheless. ''Now that you're a member of Fairy Tail, I'll expect that you refrain from doing anything that will give me a headache. I have enough with them.''

''You mean like doing what I have been doing over the past months?''

''Yes, and things like destroying public property. Given what I know of your abilites, nothing seems small scale. Your spells seem like those prepared for war and destruction.''

Ah, the irony in that, yet Makarov didn't seem to realize.

Seeing another glance, Naruto spoke, ''Ask and you shall receive an answer.'' A wide smile followed.

Makarov shook his head at the theatrics that followed. ''Why were you doing something like that? I understand that dark Guilds shouldn't exist, but why you and why alone?''

''Because I chose to do it and do it alone,'' Naruto said. Obviously, that wasn't enough for Makarov. ''There are so many people who suffer because of Dark Guilds, but unless the people have enough money to request a job, they continue to suffer. The Magic Council won't do anything, not unless the situation forces them. There are those with power to help, but no one really dedicates himself to be a defender of the weak, a hero of some sort.''

Ah, he got to play villian, now he was playing hero..what a life!

''So you chose to be a hero by risking your life. Not everyone is willing to go that far. Admittedly, even us who are good aren't dedicated to removing the evil from this world, not unless they bare their fangs against us...''

Naruto nodded, ''Which is why exactly I made the choice. I had the power to do it, and the will to endure, so I went through it. It was good putting smiles of people's faces, made me sleep even better knowing that someone is laughing joyfully because I made a choice.''

That was at least a change that he welcomed with both his hands and heart. Scratch that, his entire being welcomed this change. The glorious demon days saw him make a lot of people suffer and cry in agony. He had bullied the nations, and the only one who smiled at him was Mei. But now good people smiled at him, thanked him for saving their lives, and it made him happy, and less miserable in the inside.

''That is good, but your methods remain qustionable, and wrong to others.''

''You mean the saying that everything dark the Phantom touches disappears or turns to ashes, humans included?'' Naruto said, though he wanted to smile, he didn't because Makarov would get the wrong idea.

''It isn't just a saying, I have seen it, so have some people. How many people did you kill?'' Makarov's tone was low just so only Naruto would hear.

''A few,'' that was a gross misunderstatement. ''You don't understand my spell. Yes, it does make people disappear. And that lightining can turn everything to ash. However, if I add another layer to the spell, it doesn't kill people, but it does make people disappear.''

Makarov looked at him a bit sternly, ''Explain.''

''There is a spell I use called Timeless Void. If it zapps you, it takes you into a timeless world, or dimension, if you like. The void is one of my making and its core is a spell that attracts, and repells. Everything that is bad, won't leave, everything that is good will be spat out. Its purpose is to give people a chance to change. While inside, another 'spell' forces you to relieve your life, examine all you have ever done. Should you admit in your heart that you had lived wronged, and seek to change, you get flushed out.''

''And if you don't?''

''You remain there, forever.''

Makarov became silent. Well, he guessed it was no different that calling the Void a prison. Those beyond change remained locked up while those capable of change were given a second chance to live right. How could he argue that what Naruto was doing was wrong? The core of the void worked like Fairy Law. ''I've never heard nor seen any spells you use...''

''That is because they are creations of my own. When you have control over your magic and know exactly the elements of the magic inside of you, you don't need a spell book create techniques, you just need an idea, and the capcity to give it form and shape.''

''That isn't easy,'' Makarov sighed, once more. ''This confirms one thing: you're indeed as strong as they say you are. Besides, I've seen it with my own eyes. But that begs the question, how did you get so powerful young age?''

''Hardcore training,'' Naruto simply said. ''So, you admit that I am strong, will you allow me to take S-ranked jobs?'' His eyes were practically begging.

''You're not yet ranked, so no.''

Talk about crushing a guys' dream with one quick chop at the back of the head.

The following day

Naruto strolled through the streets of Magnolia with a look that really told of a tale about a man in a far away world. He was sure that he was about to have some peace and enjoy the time he has in the world of Fairy Tail. He didn't have a lot of things to do other than doing a few simple jobs every now and then. This was a lot easier compared to the kind of work he usually did when he was parading as the judge for those who do evil deeds that corrupt the world he currently lived in.

The King didn't want much from him, but the man had said he would require his services every now and then. Naturally, if he accepted the job, he would be on the King's payrol, and the man paid a lot of money. This only meant that he wouldn't need to do jobs to be able to survive. He would still do jobs, but not for the pay. After all, he didn't want to feel like he was getting paid for doing what was right. Besides, he was brought into this world to do what is right and wrong in the sight of evil.

Being on the King's payrol meant that he would have some tasks to do and it would gain him a lot of information. His decison to befriend the princess hadn't been a waste after all: not to say he didn't value his friendship with Hisui, but life was bigger than Hisui, so was his purpose. When the Magic Council does choose to come to him, it would only mean that he would have connections with two powerful forces in Fiore.

How much of a progress would that be in the quest to remove evil from this country?

Through hard work and 'dedication,' loyalty and effectives, he could rise in the ranks in both royalty services and Magic council services. With his friendship to Hisui, it wouldn't take long for him to be a trusted 'servant' of the King. The Magic Council could prove to be a little tricky, but nothing was impossible, not to god. He would see how those people reacted to his presence, and then work on a good plan to get into their good graces and have them trust in his abilities.

If he could achieve that, he would no doubt join them in their crusade. He had the power to be one of the Ten Wizard Saints, and the knowledge to surpass most mages in this country. To gain more knowledge about magic and demons, he would have to speak to the man who was magic, he would have to consult with Zeref. The man was special, and he couldn't hope to surpass the man in the knowledge of magic, he could only hope to learn from him. Since the Dark Mage seemed willing to converse with him last time, he didn't doubt the man would speak to him again.

Only if the real Dark Wizard shows up. But with his powered up self, the dark wizard will surely greet him as soon as he touches down at the island.

''If you continue wondering like that, you'll eventually get lost in your way,'' a voice suddenly said behind the blond god.

''Hmm?'' He'd been lost in the wonders of his thoughts that he didn't even sense the mages walk behind him. The train of thoughts really did wonders to a man who got chained up in one of em. Normally, sneaking up behind him took a lot of effort. Oh well, this wasn't the shimobi world anyway. He didn't have to be watching his back with each step he took. ''I hadn't seen you there... Levy, was it?''

The blue haired girl nodded, with her two bodyguards strolling just behind her, with looks aimed at Naruto, who acted like he was oblivious to them. ''I thought you would have forgotten already.''

Naruto smiled as the girl caught up to him, ''not at all. I do make it a point to remember all the names I'm told. Besides, it wouldn't be good if I don't know the names of my fellow wizards, now would it?''

''Well, it would have been understandable, you just joined recently,'' Levy said, before adding with a question. ''Did you belong to any guild before you joined Fairy Tail, if you don't mind me asking,'' she was a curious person and to get things covered, she had to ask from the source itself since there was no information written anywhere else.

''No,'' Naruto said. ''Fairy Tail is my first. Well, not first in many sense of my life, but it is the first guild I've joined. I've always stayed up as a freelancer, going there and there throughout the country,'' the bloond said cupping his chin when he thought of firsts.

He first got screwed by the red head Mizukage. That woman had popped the cherry, and admittedly, she was the only woman he ever slept with. There was no one in his eyes from the Godaime Mizukage. Even during his training trip with Jiraiya, he never got luckly or even when he had returned to Konoha. How could he have gotten luckly if he was still dreaming sweet wet dreams doing it dirty with his beloved Sakura-chan? Naruto snorted at the thought of his obsession with that violent pink haired girl - she must be a woman now though.

''Freelancer,'' that would mean his life before he joined Fairy Tail. ''Were you like a wizard for hire?'' that is what freelancers do anyway. Instead of being part of a Guild, they work alone, and demand a hefty pay for the services. Most of them are specialist and always did well in the assigned jobs.

Naruto shook his head, ''No. Even if I were, no one could afford my asking. I am quite expensive,'' he was a god after all. With kami walking amongst men, it was a lot of asking, and being kami made him of a high rank. You didn't hire an S-class mage just to give him peanuts, did you?

''How expensive?'' He didn't seem like the type who'd ask for more. In response, Naruto merely smiled. ''Did you enjoy it?''

''It was fun being able to move freely without anything binding you. Travelling around the country and meeting new people was always fun. But you had to be watching your back at all times. Without a strong will, you'll end up going nuts,'' Naruto added. ''For the time I had, I would say I enjoyed myself. But we must all grow up when the time comes.''

Levy nodded. She was curious: what was it like fighting dark guilds for a living? How did he fair when he found himself surrounded by an entire guild? Was it actually true that he could wipe out an entire guild and leave nothing behind? ''So,'' she started, glancing sideways. ''Are all rumors about you true?''

''What rumors? You must be precise so that I can give you a 'fair' response.'' It won't completly satisfy her curiisity but it will be enough to keep occupied for the time being.

''Well, there is that rumor about you destroying Dark Guilds, and that one about you helping you out people,'' that was the nicest way Levy could put it. She couldn't exactly say is it true that you walk around killing dark dark mages. Though, the killing can still be argued, but he does destroy things.

''Still not precise,'' Naruto said. ''Most of the rumors are true,'' he added. ''I do find it to be refreshing helping out those in need. The fact that someone is tormenting means that they don't have the power to protect themselves. It is up to those with the right mindset and power to free them from their shackles.''

''That must be exactly why Master allowed you to get into the guild,'' Levy said a bit lowly. Makarov wouldn't really appreciate a killer to infest the guild. There was no telling what kind of dilution he would bring to his children, and the master liked them as they were: free spirits.

''Apparently,'' Naruto said. They continued to walk through the quiet streets with two of Levy's 'bodyguards' following them behind. The two chatted about this and that, mostly about the job Levy had been doing with her partners. Along the way, Naruto did question the two of her partners attitudes, unfortunately she didn't have a good answer but the blond did have a good guess.

They finally reached the Guild, and Naruto was surprised at how quiet it sounded. Ever since he joined, he hadn't found the guild to be this quiet around this time. The only time the walls rested from the noisy occupants was when they were outside doing jobs, or just strolling around the Town. He could feel that there were mages inside, but just a little quiet.

''Does it get like this sometimes?''

''When Laxus is here, or when Erza is in a good mood,'' Levy said as they made it through the entrance. The red head S-rank wizard was deliverring her lectures to the enitre guild while Makarov and Mirajane chatted about this and that.

It was a bit of a surprise to Naruto, but he sneaked his way through without arleting anyone, leaving Levy and her friends behind. ''The strict principal has returned, I see...'' he said to both Makarov and Mira.

''She only returned a few moments ago and she is already at work,'' Makarov said, taking a sip from his jug, containing the usual thirst reliever - beer. It was always like this when she was in the mood.

''And they listen to her well...'' Naruto said, seeing how tense the Fairies were and how they were obediently nodding to everything she was saying. He couldn't blame them because the air around her seemed rather intense. You wouldn't guess just by looking at her that behind that armor was a beautiful woman who seemed rather sweet. When she wasn't wearing anything, she was this precious jewel, that Naruto couldn't help but thank Jiraiya for the wonderful training he offered him. He may not have appreciated it then, but he did now.

''Its either that or a brutal beating,''

Naruto felt that the way Mira said it, and with the smile, it was wrong in many ways. Well, the beating wasn't considered to be anything, but the usual. ''So now I'm left with Gildarts,'' the blond said. He'd already met Laxus-chan, Erza, and had seen Mystogan. Plus Mirajane, these were the wizards that made Fairy Tail a guild to join. Not to forgoet the up and coming Salamander, and who could forget the stripping Gray?

''It will take some time before he returns - he has been gone for a long mission.'' Well, the man never stayed for too long when he does return. But Makarov wasn't complaing that much. Gildarts was a grown up man after all.

''I will meet him eventually,'' Naruto twisted around to face Mirajane - he smiled wonderfuly at the whitehaired wizard. ''So, Mira, what to you say to doing some with m...'' he trailed off when his senses went off.

''Master,'' Erza's voice was closer, and the usual was being served behind him.

''I trust your mission was successful,'' Makarov said, in more of a statement than a question. Well, he was talking to Titania, and she wasn't the one to mess up on a job. Yes, she did go overboard most often than not, but she succeeded in her missions.

''Yes,'' Erza said.

''Good,'' Makarov smiled. ''I'd like you to meet someone,'' he said motioning to Naruto who was sitting on his right. The blond turned around, and held out his right hand. ''This is Naruto.''

''Hello, Erza...''

Erza appeared to shake his head for a moment before her eyes narrowed, ''you...''

''Ah, crap,'' Naruto cursed when the red haired moved faster in the wake of her change in expression. Her firm right hand gripped his face forcefully before she lifted him up, and slammed him down the counter, breaking through it. Erza followed this by placing her right foot on the blond's chest.

The background was followed by complete silence while Makarov didn't appear to be concerned. In fact, his response was: ''do you two know each other?''

''No,'' Erza said. She couldn't say they knew each other but they had met before.

''I would've been complaing about that kind of welcome, but the view down here is quiet lovely,'' Naruto said, speaking of the view under her skirt. ''Aside, from that, I'm Naruto and I'm a Fairy Tail mage...''

That put away all her other thoughts as she turned her attention towards Makarov. ''Really?'' She sounded a bit surprised by this revelation.

Makarov nodded, ''he joined not too while ago,'' he said.

Naruto was already on his feet, ''Ah, my chair is busted,'' he said. ''Say old man...''

''No,'' Makarov said. ''whatever you thinking, no,'' he clairified. He was sure the blond was going to ask something just by the look on his face. Even Erza was here, she wouldn't agree with it. Well, with his reputation, it could go either way.

''You haven't even heard what I want to say,'' Naruto complained, a bit childlessly. ''Hear me out, and I assure you that you will like it,'' he was always coming up with brilliant thoughts after all. It was natural for them to be liked.

''Come on with it, then,'' Makarov said with a sigh.

''Despite my fearsome reputation, you won't allow me to walk up the stairs because I have not been registered to this guild as an S-rank wizard. I don't want to be bored doing jobs that don't give me a kick. So, if I can prove my worth, will you allow me to do good jobs?''

''No,'' Makarov said. ''However, the thought is good as I want to see you fight agains't someone of Erza's caliber. You don't deny being powerful, rumors are flying over, but the only proof we can get is seeing it through our eyes,'' plus what he had sensed that day wasn't child's play. It wasn't natural for a single human to possess such magic, but Naruto didn't butt when he asked.

''No deal,'' Naruto said. ''However, if you're really curious about my strength, I will tell you about it some time. I haven't even told you more about my past...''

Fairy, A few days later

While Wind was his natural element, the one he could control effortlessly, Naruto didn't use much of it. He was often using Lightning and Fire. Fire didn't pack a punch as much as Lightning did. The thunder element was trully good for wide range jutsus that could make things vanish, which is why he prefered using it. Besides, he couldn't really hold back when using wind and despite it being his natural element, he didn't have flashy spells like he does with Lightning.

Still, his wind has proved to be capable of cutting through anything. It has never disappointed him in his life, not when he was faced by thousands of shinobi all looking to delicately skin him alive. It was because of the Wind element that he never had to suffer from injuries like losing a leg or any part of his body while he was fighting to win. But that didn't mean that he didn't have battle wounds. He had them, everyone who has fought great battles has them.

He may have been a god in power, but he still possessed the body of a mere human.

''Aye!'' The delightful blue cat greeted the blond as Natsu walked over to him.

''Happy,'' Naruto smiled at the creature floating just away from him. ''Would you become a normal cat if I removed your wings?'' the blond asked nicely.

Happy looked terrified by the thought of having his precious wings removed. These were the wings that had saved his and Natsu's life so many times, they were the wings that made him feel special. What would become of him if he lost his wings? Just a normal neko. That was just a death punishment. Without wings, he wouldn't be happy anymore, but just a cat. He would probably even lose his ability to speak.

''What are you working on, Naruto?'' Natsu asked, looking at the scroll in front of the blond. Obviously, the blond was working on something as he wasn't even sitting on his favorite sport beside the counter, but he was at a corner, away from everyone.

''Magic,'' Naruto simply said.

''What kind of magic?'' He hoped it was Fire Magic.

Naruto held out his right hand. The pink haired across him waited patiently for the magic to be revealed, but nothing happened. ''I'm still working on it...'' the blond said, smiling as he did. ''In this kind of day and time, not many people actually believe that Dragons ever existed in this world. Real Dragon Slayers were raised by dragons, yes? But from what I gather, the dragons all disappeared. Is it the same for you?''

''Yes, Igneel disappeared without a word when I was younger. Do you know where he went? Do you know something about it?'' Hopefully, the blond knew something because he was asking about it.

''No, unfortunately,'' Naruto said. He could see that Natsu wasn't happy about that. it was understandable that the boy be saddened by it. Naruto wasn't going to offer comfort either. ''Which year was it?''

''July 7 X777.''

''Same year, same month and day,'' Naruto mumbled to himself in thought. This was a great mystry that needed to be solved. And to do that, he would need to visit Zeref, again. The man was history of this world, and Naruto was going to take advantage of their current relations to squeeze information out of that man. ''Their disappearance has left them with little more than fairy tales,'' Naruto said.

''Dragons are real!'' Natsu shouted strongly, hitting the table between he and Naruto. His little action caused the others to stare, but not more than a second later, they returned to their usual business.

''I didn't say they weren't real or just mere fairy tales,'' Naruto said. ''I'm just saying that because they all disappeared just like that, society today hasn't seen them. To them, they are just tales of the past, relics of the years gone by. However, because you're a real Dragon Slayer, you're proof that dragons indeed existed in this world. Though, I deeply curious why they disappeared.''

''I have been trying to search for Igneel since he disappeared, but I have never been able to find him. I still know he is alive though.'' Natsu's tone was firm.

Naruto smiled. ''Most likely he is still alive,'' the blond said.''Well then, I must go,'' the blond said before standing up.

''Where are you going?''

''Get some training done. I need to experiment on a few things before hitting the job board,'' his magic wasn't that low level. So he needed to learn and pracitce small scale magic that would be safe to use when dealing with opponents he didn't have to kill. It would be bad if he ended up killing mages by accident.

''Can I come with?!'' That sadness was all but gone.

''I don't see a problem. Perhaps I may even get the chance to see the salander in action. I have been itching to smack something around anyway,'' the blond said smiling.

The two didn't go far as the doors suddenly bust open as the Rune Knights walked into the Guild, looking all high and mighty. Naruto merely shook his head at the kind of behavior. He had problems with people who acted all high and mighty around him. No one was allowed to act superior to him before they defeated him in battle.

After all, he was a god walking amongst man.

''Looks like we will do this some other time, Natsu,'' Naruto said walking up towards the knights who were looking around. No doubt looking for the Phantom, being on the wanted list of the Magic Council.

''Are they here for you?''

It wasn't Natsu who responded, but Makarov. It didn't surprise Naruto as the man would know being one of the 10 Wizard Saints and his 'master'. ''Yes,'' the old man said. ''It isn't a big deal. They are just going to sort out a few things.''

That was hard to believe. When the Magic Council came for you, it was a big deal. For Makarov to say that when someone like Naruto was being requested by the Magic Council was a massive misunderstatement.

''Then...?'' Naruto said, hands folded across his chest, looking at the knights expectedly.

''Your are to come with us to the Magic Council HQ!'' The tone had been so forceful that if he had been a puppy, Naruto would have been crying for his mom. But the blond was the alpha male, he didn't back down. And knowing that the Council wasn't looking to arrest or pursecute him, he could as well fool around. Besides, these people needed to learn of their places.

Before Naruto could speak, another spoke again. ''If you're not cooperative, we will have to use force to make you come with us.''

''Ho?'' Naruto cocked his head a little. ''Do you think you can make me?''

Makarov shook his head slightly. While they couldn't 'make' him do anything they wanted, Naruto shouldn't be doing things like this. He didn't know exactly what the Magic Council wanted with Naruto, all he knew was that they wanted to speak to him. That was what he was told when he went on to report the blond's presence in his Guild.

''You would dare defy the Magic Council?'' No one did that. The rule of the Council was Law. Whatever they said had to happen, happen. When they summoned you, you had to run as quickly as you could. Who did this man think he was?

''I hear it a lot that one can never go against the Magic Council. So why dodn't we test this theory then,'' Naruto said, his eyes glowed a bit. Gravity did what it did best, dragging the knights down the ground, onto their knees. ''When you give your report, tell them I made you kneel before me.'' the blond walked passed the knights, he spoke again as he disappeared. ''I will move ahead of you. Better run fast if you're gone get to the HQ in the same time as me.''

When he disappeared, gravity stopped working the knights recovered their breaths. They didn't linger around the guild as unnverving stares were directed straight at them, telling them to try something.

''I just invited trouble to my guild,'' Makarov mumbled, feeling the heat that was about to come from the Magic Council because the troublesome person Naruto was. The blond was going to reach the Council before the Rune Knights, and by the time they get there, Naruto will probably be done with his talks. The intimidation had been done purposefully.

Magic Council HQ

Days were never the same, some were good and some were bad. This was the story of everyone who was alive, Ultear was no differet. What made things differ for her was that even when things didn't go according to plan, she always had something to smile about, that punching bag she could use to vent off her frustrations. While this one started like just another usual day, it has turned out to be quite the day.

Uzumaki Naruto.

He was mockingly kneeling before her fellow councilman: she could actually see that the kneel he'd given was nothing more than a mock show of mock respect to the Magic Council. The blond absolutely had no respect for them, and certainly wasn't the type to be taking orders from the kind people the council was. She knew first hand that he had a hidden complex about him that made him view a lot of things to be below them.

Just by giving the Council a mock bow show volumes of what he thought of them, and only two others aside from her could tell. One of the two who could tell, Siegrain, only appeared to be amused by the idea of a wizard showing such lack of respect to the Council. It wasn't a neccesity for him to bow, but to do to it and actually manage to do it in a mocking way while pulling a lid over the old fools into thinking he was being submissive was a splendid work of theatrics.

''I was recently informed by a squad of Rune Knights that I was to appear before the Magic Council; I ran as quickly as I could when I received the message, and even manage to leave the messager bearers behind,'' Naruto started in a calm, controlled tone. The blond spread his right hand out a bit, as he continued. ''That being said, Uzumaki Naruto has come.''

Ultear almost giggled when the blond showed his face while he stood up straight. He had a certain love for fooling around and the desire to be in control in the flow of things. The pace of the conversation they were going to have would depend on how he responded to the questions. The only woman in the Magic council had a feeling that this was going to be a blast and the blond would do what many have been afraid to do. Naruto had showed her he wasn't afraid of anything after all.

The chairman stared at the Phantom for a good minute: he was smiling, and he shouldn't be smiling. It was a bit unnvering to see such a smile in their presence, especially in this kind of situation. Still, it was nothing compared to what he's had to deal with in the past. ''Uzumaki Naruto you say... Who are you really, and where do you come from?''

Naturally, Naruto knew that by the tone being used by the chairman that it was either he answered or the man would try to force him to answer the question. The blond cupped his chin, appearing in thought. ''I am Uzumaki Naruto and I come from this country, Fiore. I used to live in the mountains with my parents before they sacrificed their lives to save mine. From then.''

Not much detail offered. The chair got into that quickly, ''Details,'' he demanded.

''There isn't much to tell really. The activities that I did dated back 6 months before I moved to the capital. Before that, I didn't do anything, but kept living my life in isolation.''

Before anyone could say anything, Siegrain spoke. ''We have been watching you,'' Naruto gave no reaction to that statement, almost like he didn't hear it. ''Your activities have been rather interesting...'' this was the main subject that needed to be dealt with. Besides, they'd called him here to recruit him, not ask questions.

''You think?'' Naruto asked with his head cocked a bit.

''Why were you attacking dark guilds?''

''Is the a need for me to answer that question? The answer is obvious really. That question being refered to me is no different than you asking me why I punished criminals that were being left to roam around the country, using Magic for all kinds of evil things. Well, that is what you're asking me,'' Naruto paused for a moment before asking. ''Was I suppose to allow Magic to be abused when there is no one to deal with such activities?''

The alarms went off as Naruto received some nasty stares. ''What is that supposed to mean? Are you saying we aren't doing our jobs in governing magic and all those who use it?''

The little becareful on how you answer as you may be thrown in a pit followed as the atmosphere became a bit tense as Naruto no longer had the smile to deflate it.

''Not at all. I wouldn't dream of insulting the council like that. I do apologize if I made it sound like I was,'' Naruto said. ''I'm merely stating out that I saw that there were a lot of criminals on the loose and many people were suffering because of them. So, I decided to use my power to put an end to it. Naturally, I attacked those Dark guilds that were actively making innocent people suffer.''

''How noble of you.'' that may have been sacarstic, but Naruto didn't read much to it.

During my 'activities' I learned that there was much that I couldn't deal with alone. This is why I have a proposal for the Magic Council,'' Naruto said, his smile returning again.

He was just using the information she gave him to his advanatge. Ultear could safely assume what offer he wanted to propose to them: it was the same offer they wanted to give him. ''What proposal?''

''I am willing to offer my services to the council to hunt down anyone who the council deems to have done wrong. I believe that that this Council is doing a good job and I would like to offer myself for its use,'' Naruto said, almost passionately.

Ultear was in love, now it was confirmed.

Naruto was making this look he was 'offering' himself to the Magic Council for it to use him, when he knows full well that they were going to recruit him to keep him closer to their watch.

Later

''Ultear,'' Siegrain called the woman, causing her to stop. ''What do you think of that fellow?''

''What do you mean by that?'' Ultear asked nicely with a smile playing on her polished lips. It was a pity that the man before he didn't see her as a woman but his loyal surbodinate, otherwise, he would be rolling all over her hand whenever she smilled, but she was content with the current facade.

''You seem to be 'attracted' to him,'' he lacked a better word to use. He had noted her eyes while they were facing that blond man, and she never seemed to get enough of staring down at his form.

''Ah...'' Ultear cupped her chin as she walked side by side with Siegrain, heading towards their offices. ''He is an interesting person, don't you think?''

The blue haired didn't need to think about it to nod in agreement. There hasn't been far more of an interesting person to appear before the Magic Council other than that man. While he appeared to 'humble' himself before anything else, he had exumed a superior attitude when negotiations had been completed, and had walked out of their sight, head held high, shoulders firm. To make matters interesting, disappeared with a burst of a bright light than had everyone shielding their eyes.

He thought there was a message in that, but he couldn't figure out much about it. Naruto's method of leaving the presence of the Council was no different than giving them middle finger.

''He is interesting, and seems much more powerful than he appears. I also get the feeling that he knows that aside from their weapons and authority, those Councils aren't that powerful,'' Siegrain stated. This explained a lot about his blantant lack of show of contempt towards them.

''It appears that way and makes him much more interesting,'' Ultear said calmly.

''Just don't get involved too much, Ultear. You don't know what you're dealing with.''

''Hai,'' Ultear responded calmly as Siegrain turned with the corner while she went straight ahead towards her own office. The fool was the blue haired and she was the smart one. He didn't even know who he was dealing with when it came to her, how could he handle someone like Naruto. Though, she was curious of what was going on inside that little head of his.

Oh well, it was of no matter. She had what she needed.

''I figured that I would find you waiting for me, making yourself comfortable in my office,'' Ultear said, stressing the words. The blond was going through her shelves, going through her book collection.

''Sorry, I just couldn't help myself,'' Naruto said, turning to face Ultear. He had a book on his right hand, which she recognized.

He appeared to be genially sorry for making himself too comfortable in her office and going through her stuff in her absence. This wasn't the first time that the blond had been completely honest when speaking to her. He was comfortable enough to do that, and she couldn't. What gave him the confidence to be like that? She was was always wearing a mask, never revealing much of what she thought inside of her dark heart, if she had one, but he wasn't afraid to show her a genuine smile.

Ultear shook off the thoughts, ''That was some play you put there. I didn't think you would willingly offer yourself to be used by the Magic Council, when you don't have a high opinion of it,'' she said before sitting at the edge of her desk.

''It was neccesary,'' Naruto said before adding. ''If I had refused they would have made my life a living hell and I don't want that. I will soon have enough trouble running watching my back from Dark Guilds, having the Magic Council behind my back would only worsen things,'' he still had Jose of Phantom to worry about. That man will surely not accept his complete rejection slide so easilly. Alligning with the Council meant the man wouldn't do anything stupid.

Still, Jose was the least of his worries.

''Well, you could have come to me then, and I could have offered you my protection,'' Ultear said, folding her hands across her chest. ''You still have Dark Guilds to worry about though. Do you need help with any of that?''

Naruto shook his head, ''No,'' he said. ''But should anything come, I know who to call,'' again, he gave her a smile that seemed real. It felt like he was happy to know that there was someone he could call when things were going bad for him.

''Why do you do that?'' Finally she asked as it was starting to dig holes in her mind.

''That is because I'm a nice person, Ultear-san,'' Naruto said walking up to the woman. He stopped just away from her, but didn't invade her personal space like he usually does.

''Yeh right,'' Ultear snorted. There was really no need in playing the nice person with him since he already knew she wasn't. ''You mean it was nice of you sneaking into the Princess' life just so you can get some atatchment with the royal family. Well, you did get rewarded by the King himself...'' she added with a smile of her own.

''Are you that twisted to assume something like that?'' Naruto said, almost in a sad tone. The frown on his face didn't make Ultear happy either.

''Well, isn't that the truth?''

Naruto shook his head. ''No,'' he said. ''That is something that you would do Ultear-san. But I'm not that kind of person. Unlike you, I have things that I care about.''

''Are you saying that I care for nothing?''

Naruto didn't answer the question. He took a a step closer to Ultear, and leaned over to her face. He lifted her chin, staring deep into her eyes, ''I have stared into the eyes of the devil, and I have seen so many things, but I've never seen a human with so much hatred. You may hide things well, but the 'devil' once lived inside of me, there was a time when I wore the mask of the devil. So, I can sniff anything that is appealing to the devil.''

Ultear cocked her head a little, while never breaking eye contact with the blond. ''What do you want?''

''Nothing much,'' Naruto said. ''Someone like you shouldn't be in the Magic Council. You're not a good person. So, why are you in the Council?''

Ultear smiled, ''That is my business, isn't?'' She said. ''I have been meaning to ask you this, but where are you really from, Uzumaki Naruto? Are even from this country?''

Naruto put on a flat smile, made some breathing space between himself and Ultear, ''Would you believe it if I told you I come from the heavens? And was sent to this world by an angel of the Lord to be a hero of justice?''

''Yeh,'' Ultear said sacarstically. ''Are you interested in Zeref?'' Finally, she asked something she knew she would get a response.

''Yeh,'' Naruto said before adding. ''When you take away the 'evil' side from him, you're left with a man who revolutionized magic. Zeref may have been a dark wizard, but when it came to understanding magic and executing it, he was a genius. Who in the world today can create life like he did?''

''Just so you know, studying black magic is considered illigal and it will land you in the cells bellow this building,'' Ultear said, getting the feeling that the blond took as much inrerest in the dark wizard as he appeared. It wasn't that she wanted him to stop if he was thinking of it, she just wanted to see his reaction.

Naruto shrugged with a smile, ''Well, I have you to bail me out if things turn south,'' the blond said. He held out his right hand, a black smoke gathered around his palm, making Ultear narrow her eyes. ''Just so you know, I studied it. My intentions were never to actually use it, I just wanted to learn it. But recently I just thought, why not test my limits?''

''What does that do?''

''Nothing really,'' Naruto said. ''So tell me, Ultear-chan, do you think Zeref was an interesting man?''

Fairy Tail

Everything was well set for him to begin god knows what he had to achieve in this world. Dark guilds were a threat to the peace of this world, so they needed to be eliminated. But they weren't the only threats: Zeref had the potential, and then there was Acnologia, the mystry behind dragons as well. More worrying was the fact that he didn't have all the information he needed and the thing that brought him to this world had disappeared without a trace. Dead it said, but Naruto didn't know what to believe.

He had the utmost confidence in his power, but there more he wondered throughout this world, the more he realized that it had a lot of powerful beings. In the Elemental Nations Kages proved the front runners and some few shinobi, but in Earth Land, there were a lot of strong magic users. He didn't even know if he could still reach that triple S-class again.

There was no shame in being cautious as he didn't know what he was dealing with. Zeref was an immortal godly man, in terms of power; he knew nothing concrete or tangible about the power of Acnologia, nor about the dragons who disappeared. Being on the services of the Magic Council, a member of Fairy Tail and the payrol of the ruler of Fiore gave him the field of work he needed.

''Back already?'' Mira asked quietly. For someone who was summoned to the presence of the Magic Council, he returned a lot quicker than she had anticipated. A normal person would've taken a day or two, but it only took him a few hours.

''Yeh. That is the good thing about being able to use teleportation magic,'' Naruto said, brightening up a little. ''I don't have to spend hours travelling when I'm going somewhere I've been before, unless I feel like it.''

Mira silently absorbed the answer before asking, ''So, you've been to the Magic Council HQ before,'' she said. That is what he implied by saying he didn't need to travel hours when heading somewhere he's been. That also meant that he could only teleport to a place he knows.

''Yeh,'' Naruto said. ''I went by the place a couple of times when I was 'sightseeing.'''

The white haired mage across him shook her head at his response: he was definately not 'sightseeing.' There was something he was doing. ''You know, most of us just want to stay far away from the Magic Council.''

''It is understandable: it may just pull you over and frame you for something you didn't do just to serve one of their motives,'' Naruto said carelessly. The Council really did abuse its power. As far as he can see, only one or two were fit to be in the Magic Council.

''You're not fond of them are you?'' Well, they didn't exactly do much that can have one liking them. The council could be cruel at times, but who was going to complain and to whom?

Naruto didn't hide his low opinion of the Magic Council, ''No,'' he said. ''When you are in power and authority, you're not suppose to misuse it for your own personal gain, more precisely when you're in a seat of 'good' and protecting people as well as mainting order in the magic world. The current council, at least the majority of it, are only there to push their own agendas.''

''You're not supposed to talk like that, Naruto. If anyone with connections to the council hears about this, you could get into trouble...''

''This is exactly what I am talking about, Mira. People are so afraid of the council because it has turned to be tyrant that can't be opposed. Everything it says is law, whether it does good or bad, no one questions it: you all just accept it. Why? Because it is the Magic Council, but what was the council formed for to begin with?''

''Becareful that you don't end up doing something stupid because of those thoughts,'' Makarov said, joining in with the conversation. While he couldn't say Naruto didn't have a point, a lot of them have just kept their sights off the council and focused on where they wanted to head to. There was always one winner when you picked a fight with the Council.

''I'm not planning on doing something stupid, old man. But when something is wrong, I will say it and oppose it. What kind of a 'good' person am I if my goodness is only selective to the things that don't have the Magic Council's touch?'' Naruto asked.

Makarov shook his head: he wasn't planning on getting into this kind of debate with the blond. ''I assume things went well,'' if they hadn't, he wouldn't have returned so quickly.

''Yes,'' Naruto said. ''We worked out a few issues between us, and you're looking at a special officer of the council. I get to work on the field like Rune Knights. Though, my missions will be specialized.''

''On the other side, they get to manage your activities and keep track of your movements,'' Makarov said mildly. Naruto didn't seem bothered by it though. It got him curious, but he didn't ask.

''Yap,'' Naruto said. ''Seems like you're going to receive more heat from the council. They are already giving you headaches because of your mages' behavior outside, and now there is the Phantom.''

Makaro frowned, ''Don't remind me,'' he said before turning to Mira. ''Where is Erza?''

''She went away,'' Mira said. ''Do you have a job for her?''

''Yes,'' Makarov said. ''Would you do it, if it was offered to you,'' he asked Naruto.

Naruto shook his head. ''I have a trip to take and I must also get my sword serviced,'' Naruto said. ''I will most likely be gone for a week. Erza is still in town, right?''

Mira nodded.

''I will go look for her...''

Before Naruto could leave, Makarov looked gave the blond a firm glance, ''You and I have to talk, seriously. Do you prefer before or after this trip of yours?''

''After,'' Naruto said, he added. ''My mind should be clear enough to talk by then,'' he offered the old man a small smile before leaving.

End of chapter

I should get Naruto to reveal some things about himself in the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Naruto was walking through the forest within Tenrou Island, all alone searching for one man who could offer him some solutions to the questions that plagued his mind day and night. The man had hundred of years under his belt, so did that man who abandoned him to a fate he didn't choose. No one was more knowledgeable in the world of magic, currently alive, than the Black Wizard, Zeref. There was a lot that he didn't know about the mage himself. Everything was just passed on knowledge that people wrote long ago. Some of it wasn't even accurate, as it appeared. You could never really trust scripts writtern by other people.

The atmosphere within the island wasn't tense as it had been the last time he'd come here when he felt that someone was staring at his back the entire time his feet carried him - it had been like a ghost was watching him with a hardened gaze. The air was welcoming to breath and the wind blew past his body with the warm freshness of the sea that surrounded this place.

As his feet carried him into all directions his mind desired, Naruto's eyes glanced into all directions with his senses firmly spreading through nature to try to get a feel of his target. Unlike last time when he hadn't looked that much for his suspect, this time it appeared that the man was playing the waiting game with him. There was no way that Zeref didn't know he has touched down on the island, he just hasn't bother to come and give him a proper welcome - well, this only applies if the man is even here in the first place.

It would be a real shame if the man has decided to find a new place for solace. He couldn't exactly keep track of someone as big and powerful as Zeref. The man understood magic far better than he did, so playing the magic game with a man who has been alive for over 400 years wasn't going to do him any favors - he would only keep chasing, never afforded the chance to tag in.

After what seemed be at at least an hour of slow and careful searching, Naruto finally found the dark mage, sitting beside a tree, a calm expression firmly masked on his face. ''I have been waiting...'' the dark mage simply said.

Though he hadn't expected the blond to appear before him so soon after his last appearance, he wasn't disappointed that Naruto had come, nonetheless. When they seperated, both had said they didn't hope to see each other soon, but here they were, together, once again in this Tenrou Island. Months to him felt like days, he has been alive for 400 years after all. Even so, a part of him was pleased to see that Naruto had once again returned before him.

''So, it appears,'' Naruto said. His eyes stared at the Black mage for a full minite, unblinking, trying to work something out.

''Ask, if you have questions,'' but that didn't mean that he was going to answer the question. It depended on the kind of answers the blond was looking for, and if the question weren't south, he wouldn't answer it.

Naruto shook his head, deciding to settle down before getting on to the business with the dark mage. His eyes picked up to the clear sky, sun blazing just above his head, whether was cool, tolerable. There were those days that his fury changed the wheather, those days nature listened to him, those glorious days in the Elemental Nations, but now he was past that. He was a mage of Fairy Tail, an officer of the Magic Council.

Naruto's eyes turned to the dark mage: he was looking at him like pieces of a puzzle that was teasing his brain. ''Do I interest you that much?''

Zeref nodded, ''You're not from this world, hold power that I cannot begin to understand, nor measure - since you hide it really well. Not only do you control magic, but you also have another source of power, which is unlike anything I have ever seen before.''

Naruto was settled, he was comfortable with just sitting on the ground, legs folded. There was no threat around him. He didn't see an enemy when looking at Zeref, but he saw someone who could understand him. He knew that the dark mage had the same idea, that they could understand each other. Which was why both were relaxed, no thought of battle in mind, and Naruto had told Zeref more about him than he'd told anyone.

But it wasn't always going to be like this. Naruto was certain that things would eventually change as the days mount on and as evil starts flapping its wings. The man wasn't just going to sit back and relax, so was he. Their ideas would clash, and then trouble would strike. He held no fears in the thought of fighting Zeref though. He would probably be killed if they fought now, but he had time to learn more about magic.

''I guess anyone would be interested,'' even the Magic Council had taken an interest him, so has Ultear - he hated that he couldn't figure what that woman was thinking though. ''But I'm just a 'normal' human, you on the other hand are an immortal mage who has shaken the core foundations of this world.''

''You're not normal, not the least,'' Zeref said strongly. ''Both of us aren't normal. Still, an immortal mage who has shaken the foundations of this world? What of the impact you brought to your own world?''

''Touche,'' Naruto said. ''My name was cursed in all nations, spat upon and I was nothing more than a demon. I guess I was the dark mage of the Elemental Nations,'' a small sad smile graced his lips for a few seconds as a few memories surfaced in the vieweing screens within his mind. He didn't dwell on much before he pushed them to the back of his head.

Zeref didn't win any awards for being the best human in the world, nor any for his inventions in society. The world detested his creations, they spat on his name. Well, he did create some nasty things that saw many humans die. A pity they couldn't kill him for he is immortal. That was the difference: Naruto got his wish to die in the hands of the people he tormented, but no one could kill him. He has been forced to live in isolation, waiting for the one to kill him.

In some ways, he was alike with Naruto. Their ideals differed, but some of their actions didn't, and both have a lasting 'legacy' in both their worlds. But it seems that they were going to write a new history, a new one that even he didn't know which way it would end. Well, that made things fun and worth waiting for.

''Well, you're immortal and a mortal 'human','' Naruto said again. He was a mortal, though he called himself god, he still possessed the body of a mere mortal. It was subject to death and decay.

Zeref slightly shook his head. ''Your mortality is questionable,'' he said calmly.

''What is that supposed to mean?'' That was a first. He has never questioned his mortality. Yes, he believed he was powerful, but he never questioned his humanity.

''You didn't come to this world on your own - someone brought you here, and you were dead when the hands of 'him' stole you. For you to live 'he' exchanged his life with you. He gave up his life for you. Though he possessed no tangible body, 'he' was still immortal, like me.''

''Are you saying that I gained his lifespan as well?''

''That is exactly what I am saying,'' Zeref said. ''However, it is only applicable to this world only. Should you return to your home world, you will simply live out your normal life span. But if you remain here, you're likely to live a long long life or be just like me.''

''So, I'm not immortal. I've just gained an extended lifespan. I doubt my body would allow me to live that long though,'' Naruto said.

''That is still arguable,'' Zeref said, but didn't go further into explaining it. ''What brought you here? Questions, I assume...''

Naruto nodded, ''Dragons, why did they disappear? How strong is Acnologia?''

Zeref was quiet for a few moments before he responded, ''I can't answer the first question. However, I can tell you that when Acnologia appears, the end is near.''

Naruto frowned, he had expected the Black mage to tell him something tangible, but guess he was going to turn back to Magnolia without anything in his hands. What a drag. The man seemed to be content with having him attempt to find the information he needed on his own and Naruto doubted he would come across anyone who could tell him what he wanted to know. A dragon would do, but where was he going to find a dragon? ''Is Acnologia that fearful?''

Zeref nodded, ''He isn't like any other dragon. Dragons are powerful and most mages of this time wouldn't even scratch them, but compared to the dragon of apocalypse, they are nothing. The kings may be different, but nothing is beyond Acnologia.''

Naruto absorbed everything with a silent nod. He should be worried, but he wasn't. The challenge was accepted. He'd wondered what it would feel like to face the Juubi, but now he could face something that was above dragons. That made his blood boil, filled him with atoms of excitment. He couldn't wait to face something that rhymed with the end of the world.

''Is it true that you made Acnologia?''

''That remains to be seen,'' Zeref simply said.

Once again, Naruto frowned, ''Playing a little game are we?'' he said.

''There wouldn't be fun if I just told you everything. You must take the effort to know, and find what you're looking for,'' Zeref said. If he doesn't find out before a dreadful time appears, it would be a pity, but he wouldn't do anything to change things.

Naruto sighed, ''So I guess you're not going to tell me who you were banking on to be the one to kill you,'' he said. ''At this stage, I wonder how long our truce will last...''

Zeref looked up to the sky, where Naruto was looking as well, ''Long enough,'' he said before adding, ''my time has yet to come.''

There was still time. Zeref has been alive for more than 400 years, waiting for a few months or a couple of years wasn't anything to him. He has been living in isolation, all alone, without anyone, waiting wasn't a big deal. Naruto on the other hand wanted things completed, he didn't want to spend years in this world, he wanted to return home - he was worried for the safety of Mei. She was his beloved, and nothing had to happen to her, or else the world would see the real demon in him.

Naruto released a sigh once more. He laid on his back, head resting on his left hand. ''The Magic Council doesn't believe you still exist, or may be they do. I do wonder what they would do if they ever find out that I am in connection with the Black Wizard, especially when they have banned the learning of dark magic. Perhaps joining them wasn't a good idea, but I didn't have a choice eitherway.''

''You have joined the Magic Council...'' Zeref said in more of a statement than a question. He saw no value in their existence, especially when things went awfully wrong under their watch. Talk about small powers? Yes, they were quick to stamp down their authority, but when it came to real trouble like Him, Acnologia and other dragons, they were a useless bunch.

''That isn't the only thing I joined,'' Naruto started, ''I have also joined a guild, Fairy Tail. It is only a pity Natsu's head is a thick, otherwise, he would tell me more about the Fire dragon...'' he said, mumbling to himself.

'Natsu's guild?' Zeref pondered for a few moments before asking, ''What do you hope to achieve by joining Fairy Tail?''

''Nothing much,'' Naruto said with a slight shrug. ''I'm just happy that I have somewhere I can turn to...''

Silence settled after those words.

Zeref looked down at Naruto's lying form for a moment before his eyes returned to the sky, ''You've seen many people die, killed by your hands. You value the lives of humans, yet that has never stopped you from killing.''

Naruto held out his right hand, looking up, ''My first kill had disgusted me, but I recovered, I never enjoyed doing it. I just understood that it was a sin I had to commit for the sake of the world. As punishment, I was willing to be killed in any form,'' his tone was quiet, a bit far away in another world. ''I have changed my aproach though. Still, wouldn't you punish anyone who weren't far, took lives without care?''

Naturally he would, ''Evil done by men will only lead to the 'awakening' of Acnologia...'' Zeref simply said. But that didn't mean he was going stop humans from doing what they want. In this state, he would rather have the humans wiped out from existence. Though, he wishes he could die before that happens.

About an hour later

Naruto cocked his head, stared at the small figure before him. He had just departed from the presence of Zeref, to wonder about on his about his other things. He didn't get the chance to leave though, not before this happened - this person before him had just popped out of nowhere, staring him straight in his eyes. The image looked familiar, but he couldn't quite put his fingers on it.

''A ghost?'' Naruto said, more to himself than the female in front of him.

''Something like that, but not a ghost exactly,'' Mavis said.

Naruto's neck nearly snapped when he bended it to the side, carefully studying the female in front of him. He had felt her presence before. He couldn't mistake it. She was the one who had be following him in his last visit to the island. ''This island is not haunted is it? I really don't like dealing with ghosts...'' just the thought of ghosts haunting him brought a chilll down his spine.

''Who knows?'' Mavis said with a careless shrug that didn't make Naruto feel comfortable. ''I'm just kidding. There are no ghosts, just me and your friend.'' She added, smiling a bit. Her face did seem to twitch slightly at the mention of 'friend' though.

''Phew, that's a relief,'' Naruto said, releasing a long breath. He made no comment about the 'friend' thing as he didn't want get to it.

''I see that you have joined Fairy Tail...'' Mavis said, seemingly pleased by it.

Naruto didn't answer at first, a few thoughts ran through his head before he responded, ''Ah, only those from Fairy Tail can see you,'' well, it would explain why he couldn't see her last time even though he knew she was there. ''Why is that?''

''I'm Mavis Vermilion, first master of Fairy Tail.''

Naruto blinked a few times. ''And this is your spirit. Well, this explains why this island is precious to Fairy Tail,'' the blond said before putting on a smile. ''I am Uzumaki Naruto, infamously known as the Phantom in the dark pits of the magic world. It is an honor to meet you first master.''

''The honor should be all mine. I never thought I would ever meet someone so powerful and inhuman like Zeref,'' that isn't to say she believed he was just as powerful as the Black Wizard, but he was inhuman. ''Though, I'm glad someone like you has joined Fairy Tail.''

''Inhuman?'' That was all that Naruto caught. He shook his head without saying anything on the matter. ''How's it been like being neighbors with Zeref?''

''Boring,'' Mavis gave a one-word answer. ''Though, you seem to share a lot with him. Well, it shouldn't be surprising with your history.''

''Ah, you were eavesdropping,'' Naruto said. ''You find it not a problem that someone 'inhuman' - to use your word - like me has joined the guild you once led?''

The first master shrugged, ''As long as you fight for Fairy Tail, I'm happy.''

Aika's House

'Ah, the air is so much refreshing. I can feel Aika's presence all over the place,' Naruto thought as he walked past the gates of the large house ahead of him.

The day he'd come here to fend off the brutes who'd been occupying the house felt like it was just yesterday. This was the very ground that he had made use of his Timeless Void. What more jutsus was this ground going to witness? He didn't wish for it to turn into a battle ground, and would do everything is his power to ensure that it never came to that. It would be a tragedy if this wonderful place became a stadium for battles to occur, especially when the delightful Aika was occupying it.

He hadn't planned on coming here so soon, but he figured it was best he check up on the woman as he was probably going to be cramped up with work at Fairy Tail after he tells Makarov some of his secrets, and there was also the fact that the Magic Council was going to call upon his services far sooner that he would like, nevertheless it didn't matter much. He has to face it all. If there is ever going to be progress in this new journey, he needed to take all the risks that could be taken, as long as he didn't take anything he couldn't handle.

Well, there was nothing that god couldn't handle... Naruto formed a bemused expression at that kind of thought. He was becoming arrogant as the days progress. The feeling of being powerful, far above those around him wasn't doing him any good. He lived the supreme life in the glory days at the Elemental Nations, so it was hard flushing that mentality out of his system. It was probably never going to be washed out due to the years he spent terrorizing different lands in the name of peace.

As soon as he reached the double-door entrance, Naruto was greeted by Aika. The black haired stood still, hands across her waist, looking intentively at the blond. This wasn't the kind of reception Naruto was expecting from the woman. ''Something wrong, Aika?''

Ultear couldn't have said something to screw with him could she? His 'eternal' clone hadn't reported the woman's presence being in the premises, but that woman was crafty enough to blindside him. However, he had made it clear that Aika was off-limits, so she couldn't have gone past his warning, especially with how their 'relationship' was progressing.

''Yes, something is very, very wrong Naruto.'' Aika said, still not moving away from the entrance. It was as if Naruto's entrance to the mansion depended on the answers he would supply to her.

''What's wrong? Did something happen to you?''

''Naruto,'' the woman drawled, clicking her tounge in a not so happy fashion. ''When was the last time you came here? More precisely, how long has it been since you screwed me?''

''Now hold on a minute Aika-chan. You know I have been busy and you're the one who came on to me that day. I just couldn't refuse a pretty girl, especially after all I did for you.''

''So you're saying the sex was a reward for all the things you did for me. And I thought you were just being nice Naruto. Did you come here for some more?''

''Well, no... Er... I just came to see how you were doing.'' Naruto said. Hands held up in a defensive manner. His words may have implied something '8ad' of him, but it wasn't like that, and Aika should know better because of all the time she spent with him.

''Naruto.''

''Yes, Aika-chan..?''

''Allow your eyes to follow my finger and tell me what you see because it seems that you have yet to notice.''

Naruto's eyes foollowed her index finger: she pointed at her huge belly. Wait huge belly? He hadn't realized that? When did that develop? What did that mean anyway. Naruto blinked a couple of times. It was there, ''Eh,'' he made a sound before slapping himself on both cheeks: he wasn't dreaming. The blond cocked his head, nothing moved on his face for a good minute, his breathing seemed to have stopped as well. ''Aika?''

The woman burst out in laughter, ''Hahahahahahahaha, you should have seen the look on your face!'' She took off the thing that made her look like she was a couple of months pregant before welcoming the blond inside the house.

Naruto had a frown on his face all the way: it wasn't funny. At least to him. But this really reminded him of the streak of pranks he once pulled in Konoha when he was still trying to gain the villagers' attention. He would admit that playing pranks had been fun, but he felt that he had outgrown all that. Still, seeing how Aika was able to pull off such a wonderful mask, it made him connsider how well he would excell should he also decide to amuse himself by playing such tricks.

''Come on, Naruto, you're not mad are you?'' Aika said, walking beside the blond, leading him to her study. ''You're the one who used to wear masks when were still at the capital and you did it perfectly.''

''It still wasn't funny... Especially when you're the one falling into the trick. Should have seen it coming though. You did pull something back then...'' Naruto sighed, shaking his head.

''What would you have done if it had been true? I mean it wasn't outside the realm of possibilities for you to have knocked me up that day... You were quite hungry and there was nothing preventing those millions of 'babies' from marching into the right place.''

''I would have run off and never come back. You have a home, everything you need.'' Naruto said with a small smile. Being a father would be a dangerous for him in the kind of life he was living. He wouldn't have minded having a brat with Mei though.

''That's cold,'' Aika said, as they reached her study. She settled down on the desk while Naruto sad on the chair in front. ''So, what brings the great Uzumaki into my humble home? I doubt you came here to just greet me,'' if he wanted to do that, he would've just written to her.

''I'm going to be bluntly honest,'' Naruto started, ''I have been using you,'' he said.

Aika arched a curious brow at his statement, ''It can't be for ssex because we only did it once, and I doubt it was for money because I'm the one who's been feeding off you. So what?''

''Not from the start, but I decided to take this house back because I have a purpose for it.''

Aika tilted her head to the side, stared into Naruto's eyes, ''oh,'' she mouthed before falling silent. ''What purpose?''

''I wanted to build something beneath the house: something that will become my base of operations.''

''For what exactly?'' Aika asked blankly.

Naruto put on a blank smile as well, ''I have placed several surveilance lacrimas around the King's castle, and three around the Magic council. Naturaly, they've been put in places where they can't be discovered. However, anything is possible. If I put the monitors in my apartment at Magnolia, I'm risking a lot as someone might stumble upon them and who knows what kind of trouble may follow me?''

''So you have the trouble follow me, huh?''

''No, not at all. The basement will be protected by a barrier. No one will know it is there, aside from me and you. This is just the most secure place I could think of...''

''If someone discovers the Lacrimas?''

''They will explode into thin air, thus erasing any evidence...''

''Let me think about this,'' Aika said. ''No. You're not going to do anything stupid in my house.''

Naruto smiled, sctracting the back of his head, ''Well, I have already built the basement...''

Fairy Tail

How long has he been away, two, three weeks? And this place seems like it has gone through some change, not in the physical sense of things, but his feelings could tell him that there was some change in the atmosphere. Almost like something new had been injected into the system of the Guild.

Naruto walked through the hall, watching all the ruckus with a smile, heading to one place and one place only: the counter to meet up with his favorite person: Mirajane Strauss. The white haired mage was a pleasant person with whom he enjoyed talking with. From everyone in the Guild, Naruto could definately say that she was the one he would like to be 'friends' with. Her smile was filled with nothing but warmth and she always looked so sweet and adorable.

The looks were no bother, he has received his fair share of brutal looks from the people of Konoha. Besides, the looks the Fairies were giving weren't looks of hatred or anything of that sort. They were just gazing at a member who has been away from the Guild for little more than 13 days straight. He never stayed around the place even when he was around anyway.

Once settling down on his beloved stool, the place that gave him some comfort, Naruto stared down at the space in front of him. Space was a curious thing: he couldn't touch it, but his eyes could perceive while his mind could comprehend its workings. There were times he had to force the knowledge about space and time into his mind so that he could conceive a reality of a jutsu or spell that could make him travel through time and space.

''Thinking somewhere far,'' Mira's voice knocked into's Naruto's ears. The blond took notice of her figure and offered her a smile before responding.

''You'd think so, but no,'' his mind wasn't really far in thinking. In fact, the train was just making circles just in front of him, the space Mirajane now occupied.

''You look well, so I can't say trouble held you back from returning earlier,'' Mira said, looking at the blond curiously. Makarov hadn't seemed bothered by the blond's safety. In fact, when she'd quized him about it, the old man had merely shrugged while saying, 'he can take care of himself.'

Regardless of who they were, Makarov always worried about his 'children', he always worried. Even if someone like Erza was taking too long to return from a job, he would be worried and probably send someone towards her location to verify her safety. She could understand why he wouldn't worry about the likes of Laxus and Gildarts, but Naruto was another matter altogether. She knew he was strong, but just how was another question that needed a firm answer. She has never attempted to dive deep into the mystry that was Naruto Uzumaki, but she was becoming curious by the day.

''So,'' Mira said, continuing where she left off, ''what took you long to return? You were supposed to return in a work.''

''I made a stop at a friend's place and ended up staying there for a few days,'' Naruto said, not revealing too much. But his answer only made Mira curious as it left a few gaping holes.

''You have a friend outside of the guild,'' it shouldn't be surprising really, but it was the first time Mira hears of it. Naruto had a life outside of this Guild, so it was to be expected of him to have friends outside the Guild.

Naruto nodded.

''Is he a mage too?''

''Who said anything about a 'he'?''

Mira raised a surprise brow at his question. She wasn't expecting for his friend to be a she. He didn't look like it. ''Your friend is a she? I was expecting it to be a he.''

Naruto shook his head, ''Nop,'' he said. ''My friend is a nice, pleasant lady. I met her while I was still living in the capital,'' he said. No good in lying, hence the truth. Besides, this wasn't anything special that needed to be hidden, and his date with Makarov was coming soon, so he was going to bleed a few more secrets to the old man, and that was going to be draining. Reliving the past wasn't a walk in the park.

''Oh,'' Mira mouthed before falling silent for a few more moments. ''I forget that you once lived in the capital.'' She said. ''So, is this friend of yours more like your girlfriend?''

Naruto blinked for a few moments before shaking his head. ''No, she is just a friend.'' Aika was a friend, and nothing more. Sure, they did share some personal moments and screwed that once, but that was that.

Once more again, Mira mouthed, ''oh,'' before shaking her head to rid of whatever thought in her head. ''Can I get you something to drink?''

''Just water,'' Naruto said.

Mira nodded, before heading over to the side get Naruto's water. She didn't take too long to return with a bottle of water. ''What did I miss while away,'' Naruto asked as Mira handed him the bottle of water.

''Nothing much,'' Mira said. ''But we just received a new member. I think you'll like her...''

''A new member,'' Naruto said in thought. He would certainly run away, fast, if that member turned out to be Ultear. That woman was scheming something, he didn't know what, but it was something not so good. He wouldn't put it past her to put up as a member of Fairy Tail just to screw with him. She was definately interested in him, his power at least, she just couldn't find the right screws to turn him towards her flavor.

''Natsu brought her in a couple of days ago,'' Mira said.

Naruto nodded, ''Tell me the old man isn't here...'' he said.

''He isn't here, but in Town,'' Mira said. ''Are you dreading your talk with him?'' She did know that Naruto was supposed to talk to Makarov about his past, the old man didn't divulge much, and she didn't think he would if Naruto liked to keep his things private. Not everyone wanted their secrets to be out in the cold, and there were definately some things that were better left unsaid.

Still, Mira was really interested in finding more about Naruto. He came off as this nice person, but was it all it seemed? People were capable of wearing masks and put them on really well. However, she did believe that Naruto wasn't wearing a mask, but just had a lot of skelotons dug inside his heart. The question that played a game of tag with her mind was 'what?'

''Yap,'' Naruto said. ''I'm going to take a corner for a nap,'' the blond said, leaving the whitehaired mage to her duties. Once Naruto reached his corner, he settled down, rested his hands on the desk before laying his head atop.

Yap, he could definately take a nap... The usual business had yet to be ignite...

''Yo, Naruto, you back already?''

Naruto groaned, looking at the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer. Why did this have to happen to him? He just wanted to take a nap and drift off to a world of sweet dreams and many more red heads and blondes, or just having that wonderful battle that gets his blood boiling to the point he feels like going all bloody godly to his opponent.

''Yes,'' Naruto said. ''Heard you brought in a girlfriend to the guild...''

Natsu appeared to think for a moment, before speaking, ''You mean Lucy,'' he said before twisting around to search for the blonde.

''Lucy is not Natsu's girlfriend,'' Happy said. ''I think Lucy likes Natsu though.''

''How would you know that, Happy?'' Naruto said. ''You're just a cat.'' Natsu didn't even deny nor confirm it. Perhaps he had missed it somehow. Yes, that was likely the case.

Before Happy could respond Natsu pushed Lucy to the desk. Naruto looked at the girl curiously, he cocked his head a little, ''do I know you?'' She seemed a little familiar, or maybe he was just mistaking her for someone else.

''I doubt it,'' Lucy said. She had never met him before. Still, he looked really really different from how they potray him in the magazines. He didn't look 'Phanton' to her. In fact, he looked like just a regular person. But then again, when Natsu wasn't eating or fighting, he looked regular.

Naruto nodded. Whoever was the kami of this world was really obsessed with breasts. It was a rare thing to come across 'Sakuras.' Every woman in this world seemed to have a fully equipped chest that is capable of pleasing any man. He'd also come across his fair share of beautiful people.

''Something wrong?'' Lucy asked, seeing the stare Naruto was giving her. In many ways than one, it made her really uncomfortable.

Naruto shook his head quickly, ''Sorry,'' he said. ''I just noticed as you came that you were wearing a rather thought provoking skirt,'' Jiraiya would've already got down the desk to peek on the color of her panties.

''Told you...'' Happy added looking at Lucy.

The blonde quickly closed all entrances beneath her skirt, sending a glare at Happy. ''Its not provoking if you're not a pervet like this cat!''

Naruto shook his head, ''It is, unless you're him,'' his finger was pointing at Natsu as all eyes went toward the pink haired Dragon Slayer, who looked like he'd just come up with a brilliant idea. Somehow, Lucy couldn't help by give a silent nod.

''Lets go have that fight Naruto. We didn't get to fight last time because you got called by the Rune Knights!'' He looked more than ready to start fighting at any moment without notice.

Definately.

''If I remember correctly, I said training, not fight,'' Naruto said. ''But we'll do that, not now, maybe later or tomorrow.''

''Why not now?''

''Because Lucy just asked you out on a date...''

''I did not!''

The following day

When you had a lot of Elements in your arsenal, it was sometimes difficult to chose which element to use in a fight. Naturally, one had to pick an element that will give him an advantage over the opponent. But Naruto liked to do things in a bit of a challenging way. Where was the fun of things if he just chose something that was in his advantage? He liked to be in the disadvantage every now and then as it would sharpen his mind and make him improvise in order to bag the win.

Natsu was a Fire type, that meant that aside from physical attacks, he was expecting the pink haired to be throwing all types of Fire techniques at him. As far as he knew, the boy could absord fire based spells, and could only use flames. If that was the case, then he should use water, but his water wasn't suited for battle, and against someone in the caliber of the Salamander, he needed something different, something that could pack a breathtaking punch that would make the boy think twice about challenging him.

But if he did that, it still wouldn't be fun. Wind, Lightning and Fire were his strongest. He knew other spells as well, but he always preffered using the things that made some fireworks. Naruto came up with a choice, and that was that he was going to fight using just fire, even when he knew fire manipulation was natural for the teen. It was also 'natural' for him and besides, using fire in this case meant that things would be a little challenging given that the boy could absorb all his jutsus without a moment of pause.

Naruto's eyes travelled towards the pink haired boy, who was all firedup, looking more than ready to pummel him, just a distance away from him. They were just outside of Magnolia, in a safe rocky place to do something light training. Since he had assumed it would get messy, as he had planned on showering the boulders with flames, he had seen this as the perfect place to 'play' without attracting too much attention.

''Get him, Natsu!''

Oh, yeh, the cat was present, as well as Lucy, who was watching with curisoity as to how this would end. She had watched the pink haired lord of destruction fight before, and it wasn't pretty, but she did wonder about the blond the Dragon Slayer was facing. Naruto was rumored to be strong, but none of the Fairies have actually seen him fight, nor have they even witnessed him demonstrate his power.

Natsu had a rather large grin on his face as he pumped up the gasoline. One more pump, and the dragon slayer took off, appearing in front of Naruto in a few moments. The pink haired drove his right fist towards Naruto's chest, but Naruto caught that punch with his right hand. Natsu threw in the other free hand, lunging a left hook; it was caught as well.

That left Natsu with little choice but to open his mouth. knowing that he would get hit, Naruto allowed his grip on both Natsu's hands to losen before jumping backwards to create some distance between him and the teen. He was surprised when the dragon slayer suddenly appeared in front of him, above ground. The pink haired twisted, anti-clockwise, returning with a high right footed kick aimed at Naruto's chest. The blond blocked the kick by placing both his hands in front of him in a crossed position.

Once more again, Naruto was put in surprise mode when Natsu's kick connected with both his hands: the kid packed quite the kick. There was so much power behind it that he hadn't expected. The resulting end was Naruto skidding backwards a little, but the blond was able to land on a boulder on both his feet.

Natsu charged again, this time, his right fist was engulfed in a fiery of red flames. Naruto attempted to block a punch that was coming straight to his chest by crossing both his hands in front of him. Big mistake. The blond surppressed a wince when Natsu's flame enveloped punch hit his hands, propelling him backwards.

Much to Natsu's surprise, it didn't take long for Naruto to recover from the punch as he was again standing on top of a boulder, but staring at arms, where there were a few bruises caused by his flame charged punch.

The dragon slayer didn't dwell much on it as he was again charging at Naruto with the same technique. This time, Naruto didn't try blocking it as Natsu reached him: he jumped up, slightly though. Just enough for Natsu's punch to miss him as it was going down the ground. The flame engulfed punch crashed down the boulder Naruto had been standing on. The blond used his chance to its affectiveness: he landed a swift kick on Natsu's face after the miss, sending the boy fumbling away.

While still in midair, Natsu was able to regain some of his balance before released his spell, ''Fire Dragons Roar!'' The pink haired released some intense swirling flames that peeled down as they charged towards their target, looking to devour him.

Naruto responded by raising his right hand, palm open. ''Magic reflector: Absorb,'' he breathed out as a large blue magic seal formed just in front of him. As the dragon roar reached him, the mirror Naruto had erected absorbed the flames before they could do any harm. Naruto quickly shut the mirror before looking back at Natsu, who seemed surprised.

''What just happened to my flames?'' The pink haired asked. Lucy had the same question, but given how it appeared, she believed that Naruto had just absorbed Natsu's flames.

''I absorbed them, but don't worry, I will give them back in a few moments,'' Naruto said, holding a single hand sign. ''Fire Style: Dragons Breath!'' Naruto released a stream of flames from his mouth that sped towards Natsu who just waited with a big grin on his face. Natsu then hung open his mouth as the flames reached him and began to eat them while holding out his hands.

''Natsu, in front of you!'' Happy shouted as Naruto flashed in front of the dragon slayer, who was busy eating his delicous meal. The blond had appeared bellow the flames, to avoid them. The pink haired couldn't react in time as Naruto landed a brutal punch on his gut that had him spitting out a mouthful of flames, before being sent hurling into the air.

As gravity started pulling the pink haired down the ground, he attempted to regain his balance, but couldn't fully. This resulted in him crashing down the ground like an animal, on both hands and feet.

As he stood on his feet, Natsu managed a grin, ''Man you hit hard. Way harder than Gray,'' the teen said. ''But those flames were really...'' he trailed off when he realized that Naruto had just disappeared from his view.

The blond appeared just in front of Natsu, held out his right hand: the gravity seal formed just above the dragon slayer, crushing him down the ground. Naruto went on the offensive by gripping Natsu's face. The moment he did that, the gravity stopped working. He picked Natsu by his face, before slamming down the ground in a merciless manner.

He hadn't let go of Natsu as he slammed down the ground - this gave him the chance to once again lift the dragon slayer. Natsu attempted to opned his mouth to shoot out flames, but Naruto quickly grabbed the pink head's throat with his left hand. He didn't waste time before flunging the teen into the air. While jumping back, he snapped his fingers. The gravity seal appeared above Natsu once more: the force of the spell sent him crashing down the ground in a heap.

Naruto didn't wait for the teen to completely recover; he slamed his hands down the ground before two pillars of flames bust out, standing tall while the flames twirled. The blond held a single hand seal, ''Fire Style: Great Fire Breath!'' the two pillars of flames connected together before charging straight at Natsu.

Naruto didn't stop there, he did hand seals once more, ''Fire Style: Majestic Flame Destruction!'' He spat out a stream of flames that rushed towards Natsu, who was already engulfed by the first wave of flames. Once the stream collided with the other flames, it exploded into a heap of flames, causing massive heat around the area.

''Hey, watch it. You're going to burn us too!'' Lucy yelled while trying to take cover from the flames. She was worried about Natsu, but the fact that Naruto didn't seem like he was going to stop made her worry less. Besides, that idiot was probably laughing maniacally while absorbing the flames.

''Is Natsu going to be okay?''

Happy nodded, ''Flames can't hurt Natsu. He is just going to absorb them,'' he said. He did think this was a little too much even for Natsu, but with the dragon slayer, you could never know.

Lucy was quiet for a few moments as she studied things, ''Why would he shoot fire spells at Natsu when he knows he is just going to absorb the flames?'' Did he think the pink haired was going to eat more than he can handle?

''He probably has a reason, or maybe he just wants to see how much Natsu can eat,'' a voice said behind Happy and Lucy, startling the two.

Lucy snapped around, ''Gray!'' she shouted pointing a finger at him like she was accusing him of something. ''Announce your presence first. You startled me,'' she said a bit more quietly.

''If Natsu consumes all those flames, he becomes powerful. Assuming Naruto knows this, then perhaps he wants to fight Natsu at a higher level,'' Erza said, announcing her presence as well.

Although surprised at Erza's presence, Lucy looked back at Naruto, ''Natsu is already strong enough...''

''Probably not for him,'' Gray said. He wanted to see how the flame-brain would do against someone like Naruto, and this represented a good chance to see the blond fight. They'd only heard rumors, but now it was time to see the blond fight for real.

''Natsu is undoubtfully strong, but I wish I had been the one challenging him,'' Erza mumbled to herself. But it didn't matter anyway.

For his last piece, Naruto held out his right hand, ''Magic Reflector: Reflect,'' another wave of flames tossed through the ground heading towards Natsu. Another explosion of flames, but it didn't last long as it appeared like they were reflected back at Naruto. The blond just batted the stream of flames to the side with the back of his right hand.

''Ouch,'' he said after all. That had burned him.

''Man, I ate too much,'' Natsu said, looking more like a frog than anything. ''But I'm all fired up!'' He shouted, releasing crimson flames all around him, almost looking like lava. The release of the flames reduced his size a bit, but he was still a 19 months pregant teen.

''Oh good. You feel more like it,'' Naruto said with a small smile. ''I guess we can now start fighting. Perhaps I will be serious, a little...''

''You mean to tell me that the fight hasn't started after everything!'' Lucy shouted. Natsu had been on the offensive before Naruto started throwing those flame based attacks, and that was fighting. What did he even mean that he would be serious, a little?

''Did you see how he deflected those flames with just his bare hand?'' Erza asked Gray. Normally, to deflect those flames, one would need something strong, but the blond semingly just deflected the flames with just his hand, no magic used whatsover.

Gray nodded, ''Perhaps he is strong as Master says he is,'' he said. ''Or maybe the flames weren't effective because they are 'his'...'' he theorized.

Back with Naruto

Naruto disappeared into thin air, before he appeared in front of a surprised Natsu, while floating slightly above ground, ''Sorry, but I'm going to hurt you a little,'' the blond said.

Natsu oppened his mouth, trying to release some flames, but Naruto reacted quickly by grabbing him by the throat, not even minding the intense flames that surrounded the dragon slayer. The blond picked up Natsu from the ground before chokeslamming him with so much force that Gray had to close his right eye while wincing.

''You're a little rusty because of the fat gut. I will have to get you into a shape where you can fight at your best by beating you,'' Naruto said, knowing that Natsu's size slowed him, but still gave him great physical power, but that alone wasn't enough if this was going to be a challenge.

Not the one to take a challenge while lying down, Natsu quickly got up, and attempted to punch Naruto, but the blond caught the punch with his left hand. He jabbed the hand, pulling Natsu toward him in a quick motion that caught the dragon slayer off balance. Naruto did this while crouching down, his right fist collecting wind before he drove it straight at Natsu's gut. A brutal punch comparible to Tsunade's punches.

Once it connected with Natsu, it caused a boom, while the dragon slayes eyes shot wide open, and his mouth released an intense stream of flames that passed just above Naruto. The ground beneath Natsu shattered under the shockwave of the punch before he was sent rocketing to the other side by the brutal punch.

Naruto straightened up, ''That should be enough to get him to lose a few pounds,'' he said to himself, waiting for Natsu to charge at him once again, but the boy didn't wake up after he'd hit the ground. He cocked his head in question, while Happy shouted rushing after the boy. ''Oh, I may have put too much into the punch. I must really learn to control myself.''

Another fact that may have been a matter was chakra. There were bits of chakra in the flames he released, and Natsu's body wasn't familiar to that kind of energy. The pink haired had also consumed more flames than his gut could handle...

Naruto sighed. I didn't even fight, he thought sadly before rushing over to Natsu's form. He looked okay, just passed out. ''Don't worry,'' Naruto said to happy. ''He just stuffed something he shouldn't,'' he should have thought of it before anything, but he had been excited about the thought of fighting to do so.

It was better to remove the chakra before it damages his system, Naruto thought.

''What was that?'' Erza asked, looking straight at Naruto who was standing just beside Natsu.

''My knockout punch,'' Naruto said.

''You hit him with your knockout punch and still expected him to keep fighting?'' Lucy asked, giving the blond a look. The blond seemed like he wanted to fight Natsu some more but the fight never happened.

''With the flames around him, it shouldn't have been a knockout punch. He had consumed more flames than he should. I thought the punch would knockout some of the excess flames, but that didn't happen...''

''I knew the idiot doesn't know his own limits,'' Gray muttered with a shake of his head. ''With those flames acting as his armor, Natsu's defensive capabilities were enhanced. But his over-flamed gut slowed him down. That meant he couldn't move as fast as he would be when he had balanced meal.''

Shaking her head at the turn of events. Erza went on to another matter ''Naruto,'' Erza started, ''Master wanted to see you...''

''Ah,'' Naruto groaned. ''I didn't even smack something before going to see the old man...''

He needed to release some pent up energy before speaking about his past with someone. But guess he didn't need that type of therapy.

Fairy Tail

It didn't long for Naruto to reach the guild, despite the fact that he had tried by all means to drag the walk to kill more time. Time never went slow when you wanted - it always did the oppisite, yet never changing its pace nor direction. He had allowed the group to go ahead of him, just so he could once again select the facts that he was going to tell Makarov. He didn't want to lie, he wasn't going to lie to the old man. Lies didn't do good, and this had to be done as a sign of trust. In this kind of world, no, in everything that cocnerned the daily life, trust was an important aspect that needed to be treated with care.

His diluted thoughts were soothed by the fact that he had met the first master of Fairy Tail and the 'woman' didn't seem to have a problem with him being in the guild nor about his past. As long as he was no threat to the Guild, and used his powers to protect it, she was happy to get along with him. That made some difference. He wasn't concerned with Makarov judging him or anything, but just talking about it, having to explain himself was something he didn't want to go through.

Talking to Zeref was a different matter. The black wizard was something else. He wasn't a normal person, he wasn't Makarov, and he didn't have to contest with the man telling him he may have made the wrong choice in the path he chose. Naruto did like to think about it.

Bracing himself, Naruto released a sigh before stepping into the Guild: he was greeted by a cheery mood that just reminded him of how pleasant it was being with friends. He has missed that. But he still didn't regret the choice he made. He just had to make new friends in this world and continue to live in a different manner while trying to understand this world better before trying to sort it out.

Naruto walked towards the counter, where he could see Makarov settling down in his peace, the usual jug of beer not in his side. But the blond didn't question it as he took his seat beside the old man.

''I heard you were fighting with Natsu,'' Makarov said, earning nothing more than a slight frown Naruto. ''What?'' He asked, seeing the frown on the blond's face.

''It wasn't a fight,'' Naruto said. ''I didn't fight him. He got knocked out before I could even start.''

Makarov shook his head, ''That isn't according to Erza and Gray, at least,'' he said.

''Natsu did charge at me two or three times, but that wasn't fighting.'' Anything that has to be considered a fight is something that makes get serious, even if it means a little. Without even being forced to do anything and having the luxury to do everything he wanted wasn't a fight but a beating.

Once more again, Makarov shook his head, ''you sound disappointed that you didn't get to fight. What really is a fight to you anyway?''

''I am disappointed. I threw in a few of my fire techniques at him just so he could get a boost and that all ended up in waste. I don't like to waste energy when in the face of a battlefield,'' Naruto said. ''A fight is a fight, just it is considered a true fight when I'm not controlling everything.''

''Natsu isn't really a weak boy, you know.'' Makarov pointed out. He didn't doubt Natsu's strength, not even a little. But then again, this was Naruto he was talking about. He has seen that the blond is quite capable.

''But he isn't the strongest,'' Naruto simply said.

Makarov frowned slightly, ''You're not a battle hungry idiot like Natsu, are you?'' he asked. It was enough that he had Natsu, he didn't want Naruto to join in the game as well. If the blond joined, it would be the end of him.

''A little. I just don't runaway from a fight and I enjoy nothing more than to fight someone who is powerful,'' it gets his blood boiling a bit, and confirmed his superiority as kami.

Makarov sighed, ''Well, with what I have seen, Natsu shouldn't be a problem for you. I guess you require the likes of Erza,'' he said. How could he even forget, Laxus has fought against the blond, and their match ended in a stalemate with the blond leaving for other matters.

Naruto nodded. Fighting someone powerful enough to wound him seriously will only get him excited though, and when excited in battle, things went brutal, but still fun - for him at least.

''Let's go to my office,'' Makarov said. ''we have to get this over with before you can leave for your job.''

''Job?''

Makarov nodded, ''Erza has requested that you join her along with the others as they go to do a job. It sounds serious. They've already gone to prepare themselves...''

Naruto simply nodded before following the master upstairs towards his office. Once they got there, Makarov showed Naruto a seat in the front of his desk before settling behind it himself. The old man simply looked at Naruto with an unreadable expression. He did note the blond took an impassive mask.

''How do I begin?'' Naruto said to himself. ''I'm not from this world, Earthland. I come from another world, called the Elemental Nations.''

Makarov simply stared at Naruto for a few moments. He felt as though a hammer had been dropped on both his shoulders. Not by the fact that Naruto was from another world, but by the implications of it. More precisely, what the Magic Council would do if they found out about this. It wasn't to say that he wasn't surprised that Naruto was from another: the surprise was evident on his face. It was that the council would be a problem if this came out.

''How?''

''Someone pulled me from my world. I was in fact dead at the time in my world.''

Makarov rubbed his head: the warning signs were flashing inside his head. He was going to receive a major migrane at the end of this conversation and one that would need for him to lie down while his mind processes everything. ''Who 'pulled' you, and why?''

''I don't actually know him, but he is dead as far as I know, at least. He told me that he sacrificed his own life so that I can live in this world. I did tell you that I was dead in my world.'' Naruto said. ''For the reason: he said there were many wrongs that needed to be corrected in this world and I was the right person to right the wrongs he failed to correct.''

The second part of the answer would be dealt with on some other time, but right now, there were more pressing matters. ''You're young and I can say that you came here in this world not long ago. Which explains why there is nothing about your past...''

Naruto nodded, ''I have not been in this world for more than three years,'' he said.

''How did you die in your world? Granted you were as strong as I fear, I doubt killing you would be easy,'' Makarov said, with some narrowed eyes.

''I was killed, in the most brutal way. Besides, I wanted to die anyway.'' His purpose had been fulfilled and he had to disappear for the world to see a new path. As he continued to hope, the path was one that would see his sacrifice to have been worth it.

''Why?''

Naruto did allow his mask to slip. ''I wasn't the most liked person in my world. I was the most feared and hated person in the Elemental Nations; I went by many names: the demon god, kami, death flash or just demon.''

If it wasn't for the look on Naruto's eyes, and the fact that he has seen a bit of the blond's power, not to mention the things that he was doing before he joined Fairy Tail, Makarov would have found this to be very amusing. There was just no way to picture this person in front of him as a demon, or anything like that.

''What did you do?''

''Not so good things. I killed people, a lot of people...'' he didn't go further than that.

Makarov was consumed with silence for a few moments. ''I assume you had your own reasons,'' he said. Even if Naruto said he has killed people, he could see it in those eyes that it had tormented him to do it. And that confirmed that the blond wasn't a bad person. No demon felt remorse for killing other people.

Naruto nodded.

Once more again, Makarov sighed. ''Tell me a little about your world? You mentioned something about having wished to be a leader of your village.''

''The Elemental Nations, otherwise called the Shinobi world. My world is a world of shinobi, there is no magic but chakra: chakra works similar to magic. Shinobi aren't the most nicest people. I was one, so I know. They kill, cheat betray and destroy, but there are still nice people. This was flawed from the system that reigned in the shinobi world.

I was born in the village called Konohagakure, to the fourth leader of the village. The night I was born, somone manipulated a powerful beast that was beyond a human to kill, and had it attack Konoha. My father, being the leader, sacrificed his life, along with my mother's to seal the beast into me. As a result, I lost both my parents the day I was born.

As I grew up, I'd wished to be the leader of Konoha, but like I told you, I outgrew that dream and wished for something bigger.''

Shinobi? When was the last time he heard that term? Long ago, and it was only a few of them. But what he did know was that they were the toughest to go against, with or without magic. Still, this was something. He didn't think he was going to find so much about the blond.

He did wonder what kind of world it was that the blond lived in. ''How was the state of your world?''

''Unpleasant. I can tell you that this is peace compared to my world. Its past is a bloody one. Children taught to fight at a young age, never ending wars. Even children participated in those wars. You can only imagine what it is like when you enter into a battlefield with the only intention of killing your enemies. Death was a thing of a daily basis. As a shinobi, you never knew when you were going to die and who was going to be the one to drive a blade from your back.''

Makarov's expression twisted slightly. ''I'm guessing you have a lot of unpleasant memories from your world.''

Naruto nodded, smiling sadly, ''quite a lot really.''

''I imagine your past actions had something to do with 'correcting a few wrongs,''' Makarov said, to which Naruto nodded. ''This is something you don't want the magic council to know. I will keep it to myself, but if you wan't to tell anyone in the guild, that is up to you.''

Naruto nodded. ''Anything else?''

''How powerful are you?''

''How? Mmm, I can't really measure, but I'm strong enough to challenge anyone. In terms of just magic, I can manipulate wind, fire, lightning as well as water. I can also use, 'runes', gravity magic, teleportation magic.''

Makarov gave Naruto a look. ''That is a lot of magic for one person. Normally, a mage is able to manipulate one element in elemental magic.'' He has seen the blond using lightning, wind, teleportation, and earlier with Natsu, he was using fire. Sighing once more, ''Go prepare yourself, and find Natsu. He is going with Erza as well.''

Makarov still gave Naruto a look, which the blond noticed, but didn't respond to it.

A/N

I've honestly been having some troubles writing this story in this past two months. Nevertheless, I'm happy that we finally got to the point where the anime started.

So, other things will follow the anime, some things will be different.

I don't even know where we will end. But we will definately reach the Tartaros Arc. After that, we will return to the Naruto universe. I will keep the details for now.

Thanks for your continued support on the story.

The Omnipresent Sage


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

As mysterious as this world was, granted everything he has soaked up into his head, it was becoming boring to Naruto. There were a lot of things that crawled around this world, so many things that he didn't know and couldn't hope to understand fully, but nothing he has met since coming across or joining Fairy Tail has been pushing him towards that line of excitement, or just throw him into the path of a glaring trouble that would put his blood atop of a heating stove.

The short story that bothered his hands and all the power welling inside of him was that he has yet to be challenged in a way that was threatening. Yeah he did enjoy working up on new spells and jutsus, testing them, but it wasn't fun when you didn't have anyone to match you in every way. The power inside of him was gained for hardcore battles that would wound him, and leave him gasping for air with an aching body. But who was going to do it here?

Zeref wasn't going to fight him at anytime soon. While he got the sweet chills at the thought of fighting that man, he restrained himself from throwing his fist unprovoked. There would be a day and time when he would fight that man. It would be the ultimate battle, one that he would relish and savour. Just thinking about it at this time was enough to twist his lips into a joyous grin, and light up the lights inside his eyes.

The Magic Council may have the power; he wasn't going to be fighting it, not yet at least. Still, the council does have a lot of enemies. Sticking with Ultear would get him something to do. The woman was in no doubt engaged in hidden activities that wouldn't be good for her if she is discovered by the Magic Council. The woman was smart though, he was sure she knew how to play the hidden games quite well enough to hide from the old fools who ran the council with wrinkled old bodies that possessed little or no power to challenge the greatest wizards.

For the first time in his life, Naruto was willing to go to that woman, beg for her to show him something cool, or even be recruited into her palms, just so he could have some fun. Naturally, he wasn't going to allow himself to be manipulated beyond going back, and he still felt he had to do something about the kind of hatred he has seen from that woman - it was frightening to say the least. But no one was beyond repair.

At least he believed so.

Naruto sighed, looking up at the partly cloudy sky - he was waiting for his fellow guild mates just away from the train station in Magnolia. On his right hand was a thin long black sword, with a red hilt, a small black chain wrapped around the hilt. Naruto was playing with the sword, spinning it for a few seconds, and then swinging it around absentmindedly as he thought, while killing the time.

A mission was something that he needed to release some pent up stress gained from the lack of a proper or a real right. This mission seemed a bit serious as Erza of all people wasn't willing to spare her favoured muscles in trying to get this done. If Erza was involved, then it had to be fun, and Naruto hoped it would be. He didn't know the full details, but he was nonetheless excited about doing something to kill of his building stress.

Those people were coming in late though. What could be keeping them? Perhaps he was just growing impatient because he felt a little excited like a little girl at the idea that he may finally get the chance to do something 'bad'. If not, so help him kami, he was going to cause havoc around the country by tempting dark Guilds to attack him in all orders, just so he could feel threatened.

Lucy, Gray, Natsu and his beloved blue cat, Happy arrived, all holding their bags. When he did meet up with Erza, she did tell him to pack a few things because they would be gone from Magnolia for a few days - depending on how long they would take to complete the mission and how far they would have to go to complete it.

''Naruto, I didn't know you were coming with us,'' Natsu said, in his greeting. He sounded a bit happy at seeing the blond join up with them on the mission, called upon by the delightfully frightening Erza Scarlet.

''Got called to join in the fun as well,'' Naruto said, trying hard not to smile like a mad man.

''I feel outclassed,'' Lucy mumbled to herself. Who was she in this mission? Naruto was the Phantom, she'd heard all rumours about Erza, and quite frankly from what she has been told, she has a rather horrifying image about the red head; she has seen what Natsu can do and apparently Gray was in Natsu's level.

Unfortunately for Lucy, Happy happened to hear her. ''Don't feel bad, Lucy'' the cat started quietly. Of course, that wasn't his message, even though what he said seemed to lift up Lucy's spirits. But before he could go on at it, Gray and Natsu went on it again.

''I don't even understand why Lucy came with us. I do understand why Naruto came,'' Natsu said, turning to face Gray. ''Erza doesn't need you on this job. She needs me!''

''Huh, say something flame brain?!''

Lucy shook her head seeing the two at it again. Back at the Guild when Erza was before them, they were acting like best friends with Natsu happily chirping like Happy. But now, they were back it again.

She looked at her fellow blonde - he didn't seem to have the slightest interest in the brotherly love being exchanged by Natsu and Gray. Though he'd seemed somewhat excited a few moments ago, he now looked like he was far away. Perhaps thinking about something else. The blade on his right hand didn't stop cutting through the air, a bit dangerously as it did - he didn't seem to notice it though.

Lucy almost backed away when Naruto's eyes snapped at her, and his blade suddenly stopped in the air. He caught it by its handle, flipped it a few times before it disappeared in a puff of smoke. She merely blinked at the show. He handled at the sword pretty neatly, like a trained swordsman.

''Something on your mind?'' Naruto asked, looking straight at the blonde haired girl.

Lucy merely shook her head, with her eyes slowly drifting away from him. A few moments passed before she finally opened her mouth, ''where is your luggage? Weren't you told that we'll be gone for a few days?''

''Safely locked up in a seal. When you know a few tricks, you don't have to carry anything,'' Naruto said, eyes darting to the other side, ''ridiculously, like that...'' he said pointing at the incoming Erza.

Lucy looked, and just shook her head because she absolutely had nothing to say about what she was seeing. The red heard had a rather massive luggage, so many bags behind her. It was as if she was moving away from Magnolia, not going on a mission that was only going to last a few days. The woman seemed like she had packed her whole wardrobe, including her furniture!

She turned her eyes to Naruto, who was no longer looking at the incoming woman - Happy had joined in between Natsu's and Gray's bickering, so until Erza arrived, it was just him and her. ''What kind of magic did you use to make that sword disappear?''

It wasn't actually magic, but he could say it was magic and no one would say otherwise. Besides, saying it was magic was the only way the girl would understand.

''It is actually what you call sealing magic, or Runes, if you like. I created a pocket dimension, which I use to store up everything, using seals. So, when I want something, I just summon it.''

''Oh,'' Lucy wasn't quite sure she understood his brief explanation. But the look Naruto was giving her took her to another cause, ''what?''

''Now I know why you seemed familiar,'' Naruto said, noting Lucy's body tense slightly. ''I once saw you at the Heart-''

He was cut off when Lucy moved closer, and placed her right hand over his mouth. The blond merely raised a brow at her reaction, but just waited for the girl to explain. ''Will you not say that? Nobody actually knows I come from there. I have been keeping that part of my life a secret.''

Naruto just nodded, didn't bother to ask why when the girl removed her hand from his mouth. ''Okay,'' he said, though, he did look at her curiously. He didn't believe for a second she was hiding anything damaging. Perhaps she just didn't want people to know that she comes from a family which is ridiculously wealthy.

''What were you doing there, anyway?'' She didn't see him, despite him saying he saw her. And she never heard any talk of someone like him in the mansion from the maids.

''Oh, I was just passing by, curious, peeking on a family that has a house big enough to accommodate a village and then some,'' perhaps he exaggerated a bit on that last part.

Lucy looked him incredulously.

''What? I am a curious person.''

Before Lucy could voice her thoughts on his response, Erza reached the group. ''Good, it seems that everyone is here,'' she said. ''Naruto, where is your luggage?''

''Safe,'' Naruto merely said.

Erza accepted his response without question before looking Ice and Fire. Natsu was first to speak before she could. ''Erza, between the two of us, who do you need the most for this mission?''

''I need bot-''

''If I may interject,'' Naruto said, cutting off Erza. Something which she - evidently - didn't seem to appreciate. ''Oh, I had nothing really. I just wanted to say those words,'' he added with a smile. ''But really, we must get going.''

Erza nodded before throwing both Gray and Natsu and stern look, ''I expect both of you to get along during the mission.''

''Yes, mam,'' both said together.

''Come on, let us get on board the train before it leaves,'' Erza said, pulling her luggage.

''Why do you need to carry such a huge luggage, Erza? Your magic is Requip, so if you want to change clothes during the mission, won't you just have to Requip into something?'' Naruto asked.

Erza stopped for a moment before shaking her head as she moved on. ''Never thought it like that. But it is good to be always prepared. Besides, I don't know what I may need to wear during the mission, so bringing everything assures that I'm prepared for any situation,'' aside from that, her magic was supposed to be used to armour herself. Not store her wardrobe.

Silently, the group made it towards the train before it could hit the railway. It was a means of transport that Naruto found to be really slow and time wasting. He didn't think such thoughts because he could teleport, but because shinobi didn't need such transport to get to where they wanted - they used their feet to run around the Elemental Nations.

Before he was even the fastest, he'd outrun a train ran by chakra in the Snow. Shinobi moved a lot faster than Mages and apparently had much more stamina - it was important to note that there were stamina freaks in this world though.

Naruto settled in between Erza and Lucy in the compartment they chose - while Natsu and Gray sat at the other side, facing them. The moment the train started moving, Natsu became incredibly sick. Gray just seemed to groan at this as if it was something he was used to seeing and Happy acted like he hadn't noticed it.

''You really are hopeless,'' Gray said, giving the pink haired a look. ''If you can't handle the train, you should have just stayed at the Guild to play it's a man's world game with Elfman.''

Natsu seemed to spit out something unpleasant towards Gray, but no one actually heard what he was saying. Not that they made the attempt to understand anyway. The Dragon slayer wasn't known for cheeky comebacks.

''He really seems to be in pain,'' Lucy said, a bit worriedly. Really he seemed like he was about to throw up, but whatever it was that wanted out didn't wanna leave, or better yet, was stuck inside his throat.

Erza went over to the pink Head, changing places with Gray - who appreciated it as he didn't want to be near Natsu when it was like this. ''Shake it off, Natsu,'' Erza said, trying to pat the boy... However! She just hit him hard and knocked him out cold, causing the others to sweat drop.

''I think you hit him too hard, Erza,'' Happy said, stating the obvious.

''At least at this time, he won't be feeling any pain, but will become useless and a problem should we be attacked. Then again, Erza can just knock some senses into him,'' Naruto said - to which Erza simply nodded her head - the latter part at least. ''What is wrong with him, anyway?''

''Natsu can't handle transport,'' Happy merely quipped.

''Motion sickness,'' Gray said explaining the problem. ''He gets like this each time we are in a transport - every form of transport.''

Naruto just nodded, ''So Erza,'' he smiled a bit, ''what kind of mission are we being called to handle?'' This question caught the attention of both Lucy and Gray - who themselves have yet to be told the details of the mission Erza had called upon.

''During my last job, I stopped in a bar in Onibas. Some guys caught my attention so I decided to listen in. I overheard them saying that they'd found the hidden Magic Lullaby, but it was all sealed up,'' Erza said, her tone serious just as her expression.

''Isn't Lullaby used for making people, sleep?''

Erza shook her head, ''I don't know, but I think it is dangerous, because it is sealed.''

Naruto found himself appreciating Erza's keen mind. Just by hearing that the magic was sealed, she decided upon that the thing was dangerous - and she was right. Having read about dark magic, Naruto had come across something called Lullaby, but he didn't go through it all because it wasn't something he was looking for.

''If such people were able to get their hands on such magic, then they must be from guild, likely not a good one,'' Naruto said, now looking outside the window, he went back to Erza once more.

Erza nodded in agreement. ''I was able to hear the name of Erigor. He belongs to Eisenwald - A former legal build which was disbanded by the Magic Council for accepting assassination requests. It was upon hearing this that I decided that this would be dangerous and I would need help, investigating this and put a stop to whatever they are planning.''

She not only has the muscles, but the brains as well, Naruto thought of Erza.

The conversation took another turn, as the group went on to discuss Eisenwald. Naruto had drifted off to somewhere - the Magic Council to be precise. It seemed that those arrogant fools could disband any guild they felt like they should. Given his new position in the council's forces, he has learned that even Fairy Tail could be disbanded, not because of anything evil, but because it was just damn troublesome.

Yup, that only.

Xxxxx

If all things were to be considered, this mission looked like it would bring much needed relief into the bubbling power that was inside of the Phantom. Still, you could never really know until you actually saw everything with your own eyes. Things were much simpler in the Elemental Nations as he knew where to find a good challenge. But here, you never knew. Even those in the circle of dark weren't the strongest.

The dark circle of the Elemental Nations was one to be feared. There was the Akatsuki. The most dangerous criminal group to have seen the face and walked through the Elemental Nations, then there was Orochimaru. Pure darkness. That thing was evil incarnate. Yet, he'd removed it all. And after a while, things stopped being fun.

That however isn't to say there weren't scary things hiding in this world. They were there. Naruto knew that. Tracking them down was the difficult part. His allegiance with the Magic Council should ease things up a bit and he would be once more standing supreme over that which is evil.

The group finally reached another train station where they got out. Still, they didn't know where they were headed - but Erza did. Naruto didn't bother to ask anything. The woman probably knew where the guild was located or else she wouldn't be leading them...

''Is it just me or did we just leave Natsu behind on the train?'' Lucy asked, looking around. The pink had been knocked out when they left the train. He couldn't have realized that they were leaving and nobody seemed to consider his unconscious status.

''Natsu!'' Happy shouted, flying towards the moving train.

''Its all my fault, I should have never knocked him out,'' Erza said, looking down at the idea of leaving a teammate behind, especially after she was the one who knocked the lights out of him.

If Naruto really wanted, he could run after the train and catch it. He was after all faster than the damn machine. But he was willing to hold onto that thought before anything could be done. He had to see if the Fairies had a better plan before doing anything else.

''I doubt they will allow for the strain to be stopped just for one person. In any case, we should chase after it,'' Gray suggested, still standing, watching the disappearing train.

''Are you suggesting that we run after the train?'' Lucy questioned, looking at Gray as if he had lost his mind. It was a damn train for crying out loud. How were they supposed to run after a moving train?

''This seems likely, and Happy has already left us behind,'' Erza said, ignoring Lucy's question, instead, responding to Gray's first statement.

''The train has yet to go far,'' Naruto started. Guessing it was about time he went for his plan. ''I don't know about how fast you guys are, but I can pretty much catch it and get Natsu out of there. Try to catch me if you can...'' waving his right hand playfully, Naruto blurred out of sight.

''Oi oi,'' Gray mouthed out, seeing the speed in which the blond took off. It was more like seeing Jet speed off, and that particular mage specialized in that kind of magic.

''Come on,'' Erza said, going after Naruto.

They didn't run for too long before finding Naruto and Natsu along with Happy, standing just beside the railway, with the train no longer in sight. Shaking off his weariness, Gray looked at Naruto, ''you got him out?''

Naruto shook his head.

''I did,'' Happy said. ''We flew off the train, and I was flying back when we came across him,'' the blue neko said, pointing at Naruto.

''You winded... Did that motion sickness really take a lot of you?'' Gray said, looking at Natsu.

''I got into a scuffle with some guy with a weird flute and he was talking about Eisenwald,'' Natsu quickly said, staring at Gray.

Erza was upon the Dragon Slayer in that moment, ''Why did you let him go?! Eisenwald is our target. Weren't you listening while we were talking in the train?'' the red haired, asked, shaking the lights out of the pink haired.

The others just sweat dropped while Happy spoke, ''Ah, Erza, you had knocked him out in the train.''

''Oh,'' the woman mouthed, letting go off Natsu. ''In any case, we have to follow the train. The flute was probably Lullaby,'' she said.

''You're not suggesting we run again, are you?'' Lucy asked, feeling a bit worried about the idea of running again.

''No, we'll need something faster,'' Erza said before working out her magic and produced a Magic Four Wheel Drive. Erza didn't waste time in commanding the team to get on.

Erza sat on the front seats with Gray while Lucy and Natsu got inside. Gray just didn't want to sit inside because he knew once it started moving, Natsu would be sick again. And that was a sight he didn't want to see. And besides, Erza may need help.

''Are you going to sit there?'' Erza asked, seeing Naruto sitting at the top of the Four Wheel Drive. ''You do know that this thing is going to be moving at a fast speed, yes?''

''Don't worry about me,'' Naruto said with a shrug. ''Besides, I wish to give the couple and their pet some alone time...'' he added with a smile.

Gray snorted. As if Natsu actually knows what a couple is, he thought mildly.

Erza merely nodded and let it hit the ground. Though surprised that Naruto didn't seem bothered by the wind hitting his face, and didn't seem like he would fall off, despite not holding on to something, Gray didn't comment on it - there was a pressing matter that needed to be solved.

They'd been on their transport for a few minutes and Erza was running ridiculously dangerous and at an insane speed. He knew that the faster she went, the faster the thing drained her magic. And knowing that they were going to fight, it wouldn't be good.

''Let me drive this thing, Erza. You're running low on magic and you won't be able to fight without magic,'' Gray said a bit firmly.

''I can still go on,'' Erza said with steel in her voice.

''Likely, but you won't be of much use in battle,'' Naruto said, Pointing his index finger at Erza's back. ''Don't worry about it though. I can think of something to repair the damage.''

That said, the chase went ahead.

After a rigorous drive of hitting across what wasn't a road, the group finally reached Oshibana station Where the train had stopped.

''Never again,'' Lucy breathed out, getting out of the Four Wheel Drive. That had been the most uncomfortable drive she has ever been forced to endure in her life.

''Come on. We don't have time. Those guys are probably going to suspect that we may come after them since Natsu came across one of them,'' Erza said. ''Speaking of which, where is he?''

''Out cold,'' Happy said, looking down at the pink haired who was being tendered by Lucy.

Gray shook his head. Yup, his help was definitely the one that was needed in this mission. Oh well, he would have something to say against the pink haired when they do return to the Guild. It would even be something to enjoy if they complete the job with Natsu out cold. Yeah, he could see the look on the Dragon Slayer...

Just priceless

''Someone has to carry him. We can't leave him out here, and he may be needed,'' Erza said, looking around the station. Her mind was already at work, looking for something suspicious.

Naruto walked over the pink haired, placed his index finger on his forehead. A blue magical seal appeared before a bolt of lightning shot through the Dragon Slayer's head.

Naturally, Natsu let out of shriek as he jumped up. ''Wa... What? What did I miss?'' He said looking around.

''That solves that problem,'' Naruto said. ''Now can we go ahead?''

Erza nodded before marching off. What they did discover was that someone had taken over the train station, causing disruption over the boarding's. The group weren't inside the station, only to be greeted by a number of Guild mates from Eisenwald.

Natsu grinned, slamming his fists together, ''Finally!'' Yup, there was no doubt he was going to battle it all out here. The motion sickness and everything had taken a sting on him, but now he was all fired up for this, especially with the number of enemies they were facing.

''Welcome Fairy Tail...'' Erigor said, grinning, floating above the air.

One look and you needn't guess that he was indeed the so-called Shinigami.

''What are you planning to do with Lullaby?'' Erza demanded.

''We are just going to play it in this station and kill everyone. This is our justice for what the Magic Council did to us,'' he said, a bit carelessly with the flute left on his left hand.

Natsu tried jumping towards the man when he heard the planned murder of innocent people. He was never able to reach the man because he was slammed by a wind magic, which sent him back towards his teammates.

''We have been actually waiting for you, and since you have arrived, we can begin with the show,'' that said, Erigor burst through the rooftop, disappearing.

''Coward, come back here, and fight me!'' Natsu shouted.

''Your opponent is me,'' Kageyama said, stepping into the path of the Dragon Slayer.

Naruto stood still, intestines shaking with disappointment. The frown on his face froze his entire expression as well as his body. Even though the fighting between Fairy Tail and Eisenwald had started, his body remained frozen - they were weak. Given his mighty power, it wouldn't be arrogance for him to say they were mere insects. And he had been filled with excitement earlier.

Such a disappointment. Yes, people would die if he didn't do anything, but the disappointment of not getting what he wanted was just too much.

The blond haired former shinobi was brought back to earth by a punch to the face that didn't even move him - a lesser man had hit him. The frown just deepened, and only his eyes narrowed down slightly to the mage who'd hit him. An unconscious step was taken away from him. Such that Naruto didn't feel like raising his hands for this, lest he wished to destroy this whole station and kill someone in the process.

Naruto turned away, not minding the mage who'd hit him. ''I'm going after the leader,'' he called out to the Fairies. None of them noticed his rather unusual tone, which lacked the usual emotion because of the engagements.

''That bastard is mine!'' Natsu shouted. He'd called shot gun on the man.

Forget about that, ''you can't just leave us like this!'' Lucy shouted, dodging another punch sent her way before taking out her whip.

Naruto stopped and slightly turned. ''Hmm, I can. I just shouldn't,'' he corrected the girl. He flashed towards Erza, placed her right back on her.

''What are yo...'' she trailed off as she felt a sensation. ''What did you go?''

''I gave you some of my magic. You should be able to fight without worry,'' Naruto said, before walking away, slowly as he did.

Just when he reached outside the station, the Fairy Tail group came running out to him. Yup, Erza must have went all Titania on the enemy.

''What the?'' Gray muttered seeing the large dome of wind around the station.

''The enemies' plan wasn't this station. They just baited us here to keep us from interfering,'' Naruto said, walking over to the wind wall. ''Erigor has already left the station, and trapped us here,'' he added. The blond touched the wall for a second, and frowned once more.

''What do you think his target is?'' Erza asked.

Naruto shrugged off his shoulders, ''who knows? But it is to kill someone.''

Erza was unnerved by Naruto's careless response, but she didn't get to voice her thoughts because Natsu chose to open his mouth. ''Well, what are we waiting for? Let us just blast this wall and go after that bastard!''

He didn't a response before firing a Fire Dragon's breath towards the wall, but nothing happened.

''Don't waste your energy. The easy way to get out of here is to fly off...'' Naruto said.

''None of us can fly...'' Lucy pointed out the obvious.

''I can'' Happy chirped.

''Oh good Happy,'' Natsu said. ''Pick me up. I got his scent,'' Happy did so. ''I will go after him,'' that said, the poor cat went through human abuse of having to carry the Dragon Slayer.

''How are we going to get out of here?''

''I will admit the barrier is strong, but I can remove it,'' Naruto said, before jumping into the air, and stayed there, with a visible blue seal beneath him.

He just need to create another strong wind, spinning into the opposite direction of the one placed by Erigor, once they two winds, twisting like a tornado, hit each other, they would cancel each other.

Naruto clasped both his hands, ''Wind Whirlwheel.''

It all happened in an instance: strong winds began to gather arond the station, and started to rise up to the level of the wind barrier put by Erigor. Another wall of spinning wind began to spin on the opposite direction of the enemies' wall, causing a violent reaction that caused the Fairy's to shield themselves from the violent gusts.

It didn't last long before everything died down.

Naruto then landed on the ground softly, only to be graced by Erza's stare. ''You can use Wind and Fire Magic...'' she said in a matter of fact. ''I must fight you when we return to the Guld so that I can see just how strong you're.''

Naruto actually smiled, ''I'd like that,'' he said. ''We shouldn't stay around here for too long though - staying too long here will cause us to lose both Erigor and Natsu.''

Nodding firmly, Erza once more ushered the group towards the Four Wheel Drive, depending on Naruto for the way their targets had travelled. Despite having received some Magic from Naruto, Erza had already spent a lot, and she'd just recently fought - she wasn't able to put too much power into the Magic vehicle to get it to move faster than she did before but still refused to permit anyone to drive.

They did catch up to Natsu, nevertheless. However, the Pink Haired was jumping up and down, looking battered, yet a satisfied grin was planted on the front. No doubt he'd just won a battle with Erigor.

''Look at you,'' Gray started, looking at Natsu. ''You shouldn't be celebrating but be ashamed.''

''Huh? Say something, Gray?!'' Natsu rebounded, glaring down at the Ice Maker. If Gray wanted some piece of him, he would surely give him some.

''Natsu,'' Erza called with a smile. ''You did well on your victory,'' she said. ''This should call our mission a success. Where is Erigor?''

''There,'' Natsu pointed down at the down mage, with the flute just beside him.

Naruto was upon the man in seconds. Looking at him, he frowned. This turned out to be a disappointment for a mission. He'd expected something a bit challenging, but there was nothing good that came from this damn mission, putting aside Erza's request for a battle when he does return to Fairy Tail.

''I'll take these two to the Magic Council,'' Naruto said. ''You guys can return to Magnolia without me.'' He turned to Erza. ''I will be looking forward to our battle when I return,'' that said, the blond disappeared in a flash along with Erigor and the flute.

Magic Council HQ

It was always somewhat of an adventure standing - well literally, kneeling - before the Magic council and amusing at the same time. When Naruto looked at the old fools sitting before him with those looks that were looking down on him, he felt amused. None of them had the power to actually force him to get on his knees and bow in respect - he was a god lost in the mist of men after all.

It hadn't taken time for him to get his prisoner into the hands of Captain Lahar - who quite literally looked at him with some barely hidden contempt. He didn't know what he'd done to deserve such a look. But he guessed it went along the lines of the man not appreciating someone like him doing work for the Council. Not that it bothered him the least. Naruto could care less for what the man actually thought of him.

Still, the man had said he was surprised that he didn't make the man 'disappear' like he usually does. Naturally, Naruto felt no insult in those words. It didn't matter what the man was suggesting, what mattered was his ideal position of the mind.

His deposit of the prisoner had the Council haste in preparations as they readied to address him on another matter that was at hand. Of course, Naruto relished the opportunity to be here. Perhaps he would be given something worthwhile to do while here. He has been missing good action in the days of recent. Anything that the Magic Council could throw at him would certainly be worthwhile.

Besides, he had the utmost belief that the Council would throw some difficult tasks ahead of him because they would want to test his power or just see what he can actually do. They didn't know the extent of his abilities. So, having him go on their designed missions' means they get to watch him do his thing.

''What are the circumstances that brought upon Erigor of Eisenwald to be detained?'' The chairman of the Council asked.

The answer was already known to the man. Perhaps he just liked having to watch Naruto explain things to them. ''A mission was carried out by Fairy Tail to deal with a threat. The threat was about a rumoured plot by the Guild to use the Lullaby. We successfully carried out the mission, and stopped Eisenwald from using the flute to kill the gathered Guild master in Clover Town. I believe I don't have to explain to you what the tool could do if used.''

''And who 'discovered' this threat?''

Now Naruto wasn't go to say anyone's name. ''It was just overheard by one of the Mages at Fairy Tail and we decided to take it seriously. You will have to forgive, I'm still new to the Guild so I have yet to familiarize myself with everyone in the Guild.''

There was a brief staring contest between the Chairman and Naruto - the blond was content with the stare. These fools didn't scare him the least and they couldn't make him talk unless he didn't want to. Though, the 'size' of Siegrain and Ultear could pose some difficulty, but nothing a god couldn't handle.

''I see,'' the chairman said. ''Well you did well in stopping Lullaby from being used. It would've been most unfortunate if it had been played in the presence of the Guild Masters,'' he paused, sizing up Naruto a bit. ''You will get your reward.''

''As much as I would like to hop in the glory, I wasn't the one who took him down. I merely 'tied' him up and brought him here as this was the right place for offenders such as him,'' Naruto said, holding out his right a bit. ''Captain Lahar says you have something for me...''

Ultear noted he had changed his tone - it had been a bit serious, expressions still the same, but there was a slight twinkle in his eyes which she assumed was probably excitement. But she could never be sure with him. That man was a master of masks. She was however, getting used to him. It would only be a matter of time before she does sneak behind those masks of his.

''Yes,'' the chairman confirmed with a nod.

The chairman didn't say what though. Siegrain opened his mouth to speak. ''We are concerned about the movements of the Dark Guild Oracion Seis. The Guild has plans that are very-''

''So you wish for me to hunt the Guild members down, and bring them before you to be judged?'' Naruto cut in as Siegrain was still talking.

''Yes, but I'd appreciate if you didn't interrupt me when I'm talking next time,'' the blue haired council member said a bit firmly. ''As I was saying. The dark Guild represents a danger to the Magic community, and it is our desire to break down the activities of Dark Guilds - especially the ones like Oracion Seis.''

This was a bit exciting and something that Naruto would enjoy doing. There were the top tiers in Dark Guilds, and this one was one of them. These dark Guilds did work of the high level. To be more precise, they did serious dark stuff and would surely pose much of a challenge rather than the guilds he's destroyed so far.

''What information do you have about this Guild and its members? Naturally, I'll need something to go with in this hunt,'' Naruto said with a bit of a smile.

Yajima felt unnerved by the way Naruto said 'hunt'. It was almost as if he was really excited about the idea of hunting down the members of Oracion Seis. The smile on his face - though just blank - indicated to the old man that the blond would possibly the search for mages as a hunt - with him being the predator and the Oracion Seis mages as prey.

''None,'' the chairman said. ''You'll find what you need on your own. We may supply you with Intel should we find it...''

''I believe that won't be a problem. This was the kind of work you were doing before all these, I am wrong?'' Ultear said. ''I'm sure you had your resources back then, and now it is time to use them again.''

Naruto didn't lose his smile, nor did he feel deterred. They were just withholding the information from him because they wanted him to make the effort and see just how resourceful he was. It was no matter, he could get things done. Another matter on the play was probably that they were just throwing him in the lion's den just to see if he would come out alive.

If he does come out alive, they would be sure to be cautious and try by all means to keep him close. If he doesn't come out all, they are likely to shrug it off and merely say, 'oh well, he may have been a threat in the end.'

''I will get it done. I'm sure there are people who know something,'' Naruto said. He took a pause before asking his next question. ''If I may be bold, what has brought this up? The Guild has been in existence for a while and you have been content with just letting it exist, as long as it did nothing to threaten the council.''

''Be careful of what you accuse us, boy,'' The chairman said forcefully. Naruto had just insinuated that they didn't care about the actions of the dark guilds as long as it didn't threaten their position.

''My intention was not to accuse the council of anything. I'm just a curious person. And anyone with a 1/3 of his brain must have this question - the council knows those powerful Dark Guilds are up to no good, then why aren't they doing anything to stop things before anything happens?''

''Your job is not to question, but do as you're told. Is that clear?'' Naruto just stared at the man. ''We will do what we must to manage the usage of magic, and you will not question our decisions. Or perhaps do you find this council to be ineffective?''

''Not at all,'' Naruto said, holding out both his hands, a bit lazily. ''The council is very effective in doing whatever that it sets is eyes on doing,'' he said with a bit of a twinkle on his eyes.

Ultear snorted at Naruto's response.

''At least you know that. Now, leave us. We will expect to hear from you soon.''

''Before I go,'' Naruto said. ''What of my pay?''

''What?''

''My pay. I'm not your slave, and I will require compensation to do the work you have assigned for me. While on this search, I won't be able to do jobs that will sustain my living. Naturally, my pay has to come from you.''

''Are you demanding compensation?''

''That is one way to look at it,'' Naruto said a bit carelessly. ''The reality of things is that no one works for free. I am human. I need to eat, and I must also pay for the information I have to find about the targets.''

''How much do you want?'' Siegrain asked.

''5 million jewels per target.''

''No.''

''I think it is reasonable,'' Siegrain said. ''The targets are not weak. They are of a high ranked class. Naturally, a mission of the level requires a large sum. I imagine it would be higher if he was asking for a reward, but he is asking for compensation, yes?''

Naruto nodded.

''We must also take into consideration that this is a task that requires him to risk his life. Besides, all our forces to get paid and he is of a special case...'' Ultear added.

A few minutes later

''You really like playing the cat and mouse games, huh?'' Naruto said, sitting in front of Ultear's desk - the woman had just entered the office and the blond hadn't even confirmed if it was her or not.

Ultear chose to comment on it opposed to answering his question. ''What if I was with someone else?''

Naruto snorted mildly. ''You're a lonely woman. You have no one. The only people that are 'close' to you have strings attached to them. Who would you be with, Siegrain?''

Ultear silently walked towards the desk, she didn't go behind it - she settled on the front edge, folded her hands across her chest and looked at Naruto. ''What makes you say that?''

Naruto smiled slightly, ''Well, we have been in each other's presence in a couple of occasions. I'm starting to get the feeling of the kind of person you're,'' he tilted his head a bit, ''so which direction are the strings attached to Siegrain leading him?''

''What makes you think he isn't the one leading me?'' Ultear asked.

Naruto gave her a silent stare for a few seconds before speaking, ''I thought we were over this guessing game?''

''We are?'' Ultear said. ''But that doesn't mean I will tell you everything you ask. If you want something, we'll exchange for it.''

''Ho? I scratch your back you scratch mine?'' Ultear nodded, earning a sly smile from Naruto. The blond got up from his chair, walked up to Ultear. He learned closer to her, pressing his body against hers. His eyes stared into hers for a second as both his hands delicately played on her back, going all the way down. ''I would rather not scratch you, but... You get the idea,'' the blond whispered into her left ear in a tone that matched his smile.

If Ultear said she didn't feel something run through her spine at the contact on her back, then she would be lying. What made this a bit more appealing was that here was a man who has shown more than once to be capable of avoiding her strings, trying to dominate her. Of course she didn't like being dominated by someone, but something, a foreign feeling made this a bit right.

She only stopped Naruto when his hands were a second away from groping her butt. She tried to push him away by placing her right hand on his chest, but he didn't budge. It got Ultear worried when snapped her hand firmly, and the other one before forcefully bringing them behind her, while pulling her into her feet.

Naruto faced her with a smile. ''You look pretty when you try to regain the control you always try to assert in every situation.''

Ultear frowned. It wasn't a battle of sexual power or anything. Naruto was just doing it purposefully because he knew she wouldn't attack him, not here at least. ''You know, I could scream and say you attacked me.''

''You could, that would just ruin our wonderful relationship,'' Naruto said, slowly letting go of Ultear. Once he turned his eyes away from her to return to his seat, Ultear released a breath she didn't know she was holding.

''What do you want?'' Ultear asked, going to her seat to avoid another situation happening.

''I'm bored and lonely, and thought, Ultear is loners as well, why not go to her, perhaps we may do something nasty together.''

''You were just given a serious mission by the council, shouldn't that alleviate the boredom?''

''It should, but I'm not going to spend my days hunting,'' Naruto said, his expression turned a bit serious. ''As far as I have been able to dig, you have no known family. So where do you live? What do you do outside of the council? Surely there is somewhere you go off to plan your schemes. And you still haven't told me why you're interested in Zeref.''

Ultear stared into Naruto's eyes for a moment, ''You ask a lot about Zeref,'' she said. ''I'm only interested as you're in doubt interested in him,'' she paused for a moment. ''You take interest in me. I don't know what attracts you, but something clearly does. Are you willing to do something for me?''

''That will depend... What exactly do you wish?''

''Will you be my shield when I call for help?''

''That will depend on what I'm shielding you from. Can you do something from me?''

Ultear learned back to her chair before responding, ''Depends on what you're asking.''

''Can you tell me about yourself? What made you like this? How you even got to the Magic council despite your age..?''

''I'll talk if you can tell me about yourself as well. It wouldn't be fair if I dish out my secrets if you don't, now would it?''

Fairy Tail

Finally, back in the land of the Fairies.

While he had a 'suicide' mission, Naruto wasn't too bothered by it. He knew the guild he was supposed to chase after was one of the big three. He has destroyed the small fries - which were all controlled by one of the big three. His target was that of a group of S-class mages, and despite that task smelling dangerous, Naruto felt happy. Perhaps if he does get to wrestle with them, he would find some peace.

Shaking off those thoughts, Naruto strolled through the guild hall, ignoring everything occuring around him. He was headed for his favourite stool in front of the counter where the delightful Mirajane Strauss would serve him something to drink.

Thinking of drinks, he couldn't help but think of food as well. He has missed the mouth watering smell produced by the rich cooked noodles of ramen from Icharaku. He really missed that food. He missed it. Perhaps he would try cooking it for himself. Or maybe they served it in this world. Maybe. But it was obvious that it would never taste the same as Icharaku ramen. Teuchi and Ayame had some magical hands that did miracles in their ramen.

''You back from the council already,'' Makarov said, walking up to Naruto, the usual jug of cold beer on his right hand, a few bubbles on his top lip. The guild master settled on the counter, on Naruto's left side.

''Yes. They didn't take time with me,'' Naruto said. Not surprised the Master knew he had gone to the council. Erza was likely to have told him since he had told team Natsu that he was going to take Erigor to the magic council. ''I did take some time to check once the scene as they instructed me to calculate the damage. 'Since Fairy Tail was involved, there is property damage, take some of our people with you and inspect how much.' they said.''

Makarov cringed a bit. He eyed Naruto carefully, ''how much?'' He didn't need to ask if there was damage at all - he knew his 'children'.

''Not much,'' Naruto said, holding out his right hand. A few papers appeared in a puff of smoke. ''The bill.'' He added.

Makarov took the papers, looked at them and sighed in relief, ''it could have been worse,'' he muttered before burning the papers carelessly. ''You didn't get in trouble, did you?''

''No,'' Naruto said with a shake of his head. ''But they want to kill me...'' he didn't look troubled. In fact, the words felt his mouth rather simply as if he was stating his perfect health.

Makarov placed his Jug on the counter stared at Naruto for a moment. He didn't appear to be pulling one on him, ''what?''

''They want me to do a solo suicide mission - at least that is how it appears,'' Naruto said. ''They want me to hunt down members of Oracion Seis and bring them to their little court to pass on judgement.''

Makarov was speechless for a moment. He shook his head. This was just troublesome. He knew the dark guild was compromised of only six members, but all were dangerous S-class mages. Hunting them down was not a task for one person. Going after an entire guild solo was just crazy. Then again - Makarov eyed Naruto - the blond wasn't normal by any means.

What he saw and felt that day wasn't just a dream. It had been real. He could say it was abnormal. Naruto was powerful, way more powerful than the Magic world gives him credit. The blond didn't show it too much. He was good at hiding his power, and from the story he was told by the blond - human wasn't something to define him. Inhuman sounded more like it.

''You don't seem worried,'' Makarov noted idly. He no doubt knew what he was going to face, but seemed anxious not. ''If you succeed, they will see you as much of a threat. But depending on how you play things, you can be upgraded.''

Naruto nodded. ''Which is why I will not fail this task. They may not trust me. But If I prove my worth, they will keep me - for their usage. My power will be valuable to them and I will get to live without them threatening my life while doing some good.''

Makarov shook his head. It was indeed a suicide mission. Then again, who was he to worry if Naruto didn't seem worried? Still, ''If you need any help, I can talk to either Mystogan or Laxus. Though I'm not too sure it will be wise to interfere with Magic Council business...''

''It is alright. I can handle it,'' Naruto gave a confident smile.

Makarov wanted to doubt it. He didn't want to believe that Naruto could. But that day just whispered something to his ears. It made unbelieving very difficult to achieve. And so, Makarov just nodded. If Naruto said he could handle it, then he would believe so. It wasn't right for him as a parent to believe so or even encourage his 'kid' into such a dangerous mission.

But Naruto was Naruto. His gut told him the blond would do it.

''Just be careful,'' Makarov said.

Naruto nodded in thanks.

They didn't get to say much more as Erza came around, reminding Naruto of that testing session she wanted to have with him. Makarov was surprised, but nodded to agree with it nonetheless. Besides, he wanted to see Naruto really in action against someone like Erza.

He led them and the other Guild mates who wanted to watch to a good place to battle. He did warn Naruto to refrain from doing anything S-ranked, like what he saw the other day or anything he uses while Guild hunting. Those were dangerous spells that even the enemy shouldn't be at the mercy of.

What kind of a person makes spells that turns everything it touches into smoke anyway? Naruto's spells eradicated whatever they wanted. Makarov was certain that despite Erza being Erza, she couldn't survive the kind of spell Naruto used that day he saw him. Given what the blond muttered afterwards, Makarov didn't want to imagine the kind of destruction it would cause once it was perfected.

Erza curiously watched as Naruto held out his right hand. A long black blade popped up in a poof of smoke, before he held it firmly for a few seconds as if he was examining its handle. He then flicked it, grabbed its chain before spinning it on the right side, a bit carelessly, while looking at her.

The way he was handing the blade told Erza that the blond was way more familiar with using a sword. She hasn't seen him play with a sword, not that she has seen him fight seriously. But swords were her territory. She wouldn't allow for herself to be beat in a sword fight, not when she has been carrying one since she was little. She was, however, not going to underestimate her opponent, especially since she knows he could do other types of magic.

''Ready when you are, Titania,'' Naruto said with a smile, still playing with his sword.

The moment Erza held her own sword, Naruto charged at her - he seemed way too eager to start with the sparring session. Well, not so much of a sparring session when you're battling with someone who doesn't know the meaning of holding back. At least Naruto knew how to hold back his strength - well, know that he has learned to control it fully and set upon some limiters upon himself.

Naruto flashed just in front of Erza, blade no longer spinning. He threw it slightly above him as he was still holding it by the chain. He did a quick spin before catching the blade as gravity started pulling it down - coupled with his spin, his slash towards Erza's left shoulder went in fast and with power.

The red haired held her blade on a horizontal position just above her. Naruto's blade clashed with hers, producing a spark of electricity. The ground beneath her shattered into debris. In the position she was in, Erza held more ground to be able to make the push, but she found it not to be so easy. Despite Naruto only holding his blade with just one hand, his strike held a lot of power.

Not that she couldn't have forced him back, Erza chose to jump back to create some space between them. The moment she landed on the ground, Naruto was once more in front of her. His blade came in horizontally, around her waist level. Erza positioned her blade vertically, blocking the swing. Another clash of metal.

Naruto didn't let up - he flicked the blade to his left hand, but still swung it on the same target place as his previous swing. The result was the same as the blade still clashed with hers. Once more again, Naruto swirled around, this time, the blade was no longer on his left, but on his right, and his swing came high, above her shoulders.

Erza ducked under the powerful swing. But before she could act, Naruto once again transferred the hold of his blade to his left hand. This meant he brought forth another swing on her right side. Erza was able to block that swing as well, but she was caught off-guard as the second Naruto's blade clashed with hers, his right hand was brought into her front.

Naruto flicked his index finger towards her, hitting her with an invisible bullet of wind, that sent her tumbling backwards, but she was quick to recover.

It was so much of a surprise to see Erza being on the defence to the Fairies, as they knew that whether it was friendly or not, Erza never took it lightly. But then again, she was battling the Phantom.

''You keep flicking your sword to your left hand just to make your right available should an opening present itself so you can use magic,'' Erza said. His left swing wasn't as strong as the right, but it was beside the point. He played it that way to create an opening.

Naruto didn't respond to those words, ''you're an S-class mage, Erza. I will not go easy as I did with Natsu. So, can we get this started now that I have felt your sword?''

Erza blinked, he hadn't started fighting? What was with this guy? Even with Natsu he complained that it was over before he started fighting. He went as far as to say everything that had occurred was not a fight.

Erza shook her head. She held her blade with both her hands before blurring into the path of Naruto. She sent a powerful swing high around the blond's left shoulder, but it was blocked by Naruto's blade. When Naruto tried flicking his blade towards his left hand, Erza launched a right footed kick that hit Naruto on his left shoulder, making him slide through the ground to the side.

The red haired didn't let up. She quickly rushed towards the blond, but Naruto didn't allow her to make the first move, he swung his blade with his right, flashing it towards her head. Erza ducked under the swing, and readied to act when Naruto made the motion of letting it to his left. She was however surprised when Naruto simply let slip of his grip on the blade before catching it by the loose chain.

The sword quickly burst into flames, causing Erza to make some distance.

As soon as she landed on the ground, she did a Requip: she turned into her Flame Empress Armour to deal with the flames - she knew that Naruto had some powerful fire spells. The armour would do well to block against those.

Naruto didn't rush in as he viewed the armour closely, but Erza didn't give him much time as she quickly darted towards him, reaching his proximity in a second. She held her sword with both her hands, swung it in a heavy swing that cleaved through the air, cutting towards Naruto's head.

The blond didn't attempt to block the swing - he just ducked under, and attempted to cut through Erza's abdomen with his blade, but remarkably, Erza still managed to react quicker to block the swing.

When Naruto held out his left hand, Erza blurred away from the sight, appearing behind him. The woman's blade released a bust of hot flames that she swung towards Naruto's back. The blond didn't even bother to turn back to face the flames.

A large blue magical seal just flashed between him and Erza's technique, acting as a shield. The seal absorbed all the flames quickly without harm. Naruto snapped his fingers and the mirror released a wave of flames directly at Erza. The red haired placed her sword in front of her to shield from the flames, while moving back to create some distance.

Distraction given by the flames, Naruto held out his right hand, twirling to face his opponent. **''Lightning Ecstasy**!'' Several yellowish seals appeared around Erza, but before they could release a lethal dose of lightning, Erza did something that Naruto raised a brow in witness of it - she flashed through fast hand movements while cutting through the seals, thus disrupting the seals.

''Oh my,'' Naruto muttered. ''I didn't think you'd notice the weakness of my spell that quickly.''

Erza merely shrugged, ''I just went with my gut,'' she said.

''And that worked out for you,'' Naruto said as the blade on his hand disappeared. He stroked his chin with his right hand, thinking loudly, ''I guess I can't really win in a pure sword fight with a woman who wields hundreds of swords. What to do?''

Erza didn't share his thoughts. The red haired dashed towards the blond, appearing in front of him in a spinning movement. Her blade was swung across the blonds' chest with both her hands. Erza was shocked with the result.

Despite not actually looking at her, Naruto seemingly blocked her swing with his left hand. It was ridiculous, so much when the ground he stood was crushed under the power of Erza's swing. Naruto's eyes then snapped into Erza's

''It's not my hand blocking the swing,'' Naruto said. ''It would be cool if I could do that though,'' he added with a small smile.

Erza jumped back.

''You're strong. You sword tells me so. However, I have yet to see what you can really do. Nevertheless, your fighting style is not my kind of thing. I thought this would boil me a bit, but I require an opponent who's hands-''

Erza flashed in front of the blond, landing a brutal punch to the gut, before her right hand gripped him by the face before slamming him into the ground in brutal fashion. Erza then slammed her right foot on Naruto's chest, blade pointing at his neck.

Before she could say anything, Naruto spoke, ''As I was saying,'' he started as though nothing had happened. ''Ah, never mind.''

Far faster than Erza could've anticipated, Naruto got hold of her blade, yanking it down the ground, this caused her to stumbled forward a bit. That just created an opening for a heavy wind bullet to slam into her chest, sending her away from the blond.

Naruto got up from the ground held out his right hand. **''Lightning God's Sword,**'' He said as a blue seal appeared in front of him. The seal released a stream of blue lightning, speeding towards Erza in remarkable speed.

What was even more remarkable was Erza dodging the stream of lightning, while charging straight at Naruto. But when she got there, the blond appeared ready for her. That gravity magic of his slammed her down the ground just in front of him.

Knowing that there was a limit to the spell, Naruto quickly summoned his blade before coating it with flames. He held it with both his hands, releasing the gravity seal, while swinging his blade. His flame engulfed blade slammed into Erza's chest, once more sending her skidding backwards.

The red haired was quick to land on the ground, unharmed. Erza's reflexes kicked in as she was forced to twist around with her blade held high. Just then, Naruto's blade slammed into hers, with so much force that it caused her feet to burrow down the ground, but she didn't move backwards, not even an inch.

Naruto swung his blade once more, it once again, it clashed with Erza's and the woman still didn't but. When the blond tried a third swing, Erza flashed out of existence, appearing behind him. But when she tried slashing him in half, Naruto was already gone.

His form appeared a few feet away, blade no longer in his grasp. ''As i said, I won't go easy on you. That said, we can enforce brutality. I'm going to give you two options as I do with every opponent I battle with some level of seriousness: do you want a total beat down or should I fool around?''

Same options he gave to Zancrow.

Erza's response was to requip into another armour.

''I see,'' Naruto's expression was purely blank. It was the kind of expression that didn't make Makarov comfortable, considering what he saw that day, when he questioned Naruto's humanity.

**Another long due chapter in my stories...Well anyway I think the chapter was a bit of a downgrade compared to the previous chapters. I did enjoy writing the scene with Naruto and Ultear though. They just do well in their power plays. **


	12. Chapter 12

A God's Revelation

If possible, Naruto would've been blushing, Only if one could blush from getting looks of awe from the fairies. But Naruto had merely shrugged off their wonder over how he was able to beat down Erza and leave her lying on the battleground. He wasn't okay himself. He had cuts all over his body and he had leaked some of his precious blood. But the end result was that Erza had received a beating. He had to use everything he could on his physical prowess and speed to ensure of victory, though.

It hadn't gone easily as he had first thought it would. It turned out the woman never knew when to give up. She just wouldn't lie down and packed a punch herself. His jaw still hurt from one of her brutal kicks.

Still, he had done it.

Uzumaki Naruto had to make his word a reality. He said he would beat her and a beating Erza received. His word was the word of a god. The word of a god was law. So, things had to occur as the law had decreed.

He couldn't blush at their praise because he had beaten stronger opponents than Erza in his life. What was Erza compared to a Jinchuriki, or even a Bijuu for what matter? No, he didn't have to stop there, what was she compared to the likes of Jiraiya, the likes of Nagato? Yup, that had been his toughest fight. He had to battle a god without any special abilities other than the Kyuubi's power.

Worse, the man could absorb chakra. It had been his toughest fight. But he had prevailed and took the man's Rinnegan to increase his own power. It was needed to go against the world when he was just one man. Oh, he had been made a god when he took on the Rinnegan. The power was just awesome. Wielding those eyes had made Naruto realize why those eyes only had one person and no one else had them.

Beating Erza was no trouble for a man who has defeated Kages. He needed members of the 10 wizards saints to be bested, or Zeref for that matter. Hell, they could bring on dragons and he could beat the crap out of those lizards. He could show the damn lizards who the god was.

Yet, these mages thought of Erza's defeat as something unbelievable. Perhaps it was because Erza has maintained a strong persona and she beat the crap out of mages such as Natsu with ease. But they didn't know the Phantom. Uzumaki Naruto was kami.

''Come on, Naruto. If you could beat Erza, you have to fight me as well!'' Natsu once more again, demanded a fight from Naruto. The pink haired has been demanding a fight from him ever since they left that battlefield, and he didn't want to play with a child.

He was a grown man! He didn't have time to be playing catch with children. Really, after fighting Erza, he wouldn't even wish to fight with Natsu. Perhaps just beating him. Yeah. He could do that. He did like to beat down opponents. But Natsu was a colleague, so a beat down would be too much because heavy damage had to follow after that.

That one time was enough for him. Especially when Natsu had been such a disappointment. For someone who held magic said to be able to kill Dragons, he was disappointing. Perhaps there was more to the magic of a slayer than Natsu was able to unlock. That seemed likely.

''No. Just go play with Gray or something,'' Naruto said dismissively.

''Come on! I don't want to miss this chance!'' How could he? He had a chance to do something Erza couldn't and he just wanted to fight someone powerful. Was that too much to ask?

''Just give it up, Natsu. If Erza didn't win, who do you think you are? You can't win,'' someone said, passing by the desk Naruto sat, being bothered by the pink haired Dragon Slayer.

Natsu sent the person a look before looking at Naruto. Almost pleading, but Naruto didn't buy into it.

Natsu was forced to turn to Lucy, "won't you talk to him, Lucy?"

Lucy shook her head, "No." she said flatly.

Naruto sighed. He came up with a plan to handle this carefully. ''Fine,'' he said, seemingly relenting. ''Only on one condition though.''

''What?!''

''I'm going to flick my finger. You just stand there, and if you remain standing after I've flicked it, I will fight you,'' Naruto said, smiling.

Oh, how cruel of him. He knew Natsu wouldn't remain standing if he got hit by a wind bullet. He could control the volume, speed and power of the bullet with each flick. Wind was his baby. He had crushed Zancrow with two finest bullets. Natsu was going to receive his own share. Nothing too harmful though.

Natsu stood up, holding out his hands, telling Naruto to do his worst. The blond didn't listen to the pink haired Dragon Slayer's rumblings. Instead, he gave one last smiled and flicked his index finger.

Natsu was sent crashing into the other side of the wall in tremendous speed. The Dragon Slayer was quick to get over his pain and yell over to Naruto.

''That's not fair!''

Naruto shrugged. ''You agreed to it and failed. No fight for you,'' he said dismissively.

Lucy shook her head. She was certain that even if that had been used on Naruto, he wouldn't have remained on his feet. She had seen him use that on Erza, not once. She knew what that flick could do. Though, it appeared that his left hand was less powerful than the right. Still, it wasn't fair. But who cared?

She didn't.

''You know, if Natsu wasn't too psyched up about fighting. He would have realized that you used that technique on Erza,'' Lucy said.

''Really?'' Naruto said, giving the blonde haired girl a look.

''No,'' Lucy said with a shake of her head. Who was she kidding? Natsu often forgot to use his brains. But he was a good person despite that.

''I knew he wouldn't think about anything else,'' Naruto said. ''Telling him no didn't seem to do it...'' he paused, looking over at the bruised pink haired. ''Here it goes again.''

''I doubt he will give up unless he's knocked out,'' Lucy said with a groan.

''Let's try that again. This time I won't move!''

''No,'' Naruto said.

Before Natsu could say anything further, Happy gave the bone crushing intervention. ''Give up, Natsu. You're just going to beat up anyway. He beat ERZA, who knocked you out last time with just one punch,'' the blue cat said.

''Happy,'' Natsu said, looking downed for a moment.

''Its okay,'' Happy said. ''You can pick on Lucy. I'm sure you can beat her up easily.''

''Why me?'' Lucy mumbled, glaring at the blue cat.

''What do you say, Lucy?''

''NO!'' That was clear and the pink haired finally went away to 'play' with Gray. Once they were gone, Lucy sighed.

Well, at least she was having fun here. She had friends and everything. The atmosphere around here was welcoming. Everyone was who they were. So it was good. It didn't make her feel bad about running away from home. Not that she would feel bad if the conditions weren't this good. Anything was better than home.

Lucy's eyes met with Naruto's. The blond was giving her a curious look. The way his eyes were so focused on her made her feel comfortable. It made her feel like she was naked. She shifted around uncomfortably under his stare.

''Is there something wrong, do I have something on my face?'' She asked, a bit carefully.

Naruto blinked, before putting on a sly grin. ''Oh, I was just staring at your chest. It makes me wonder each time I gaze upon it. Tell me, has it been defiled? My room is not far from here… oh that's it, we're neighbors, I can sneak in any time you feel like you need to do something...''

''PERVERT!''

Naruto merely chuckled. ''So, what do you say?'' The blond asked, the smile stull playing on his lips, beautifully.

''Hell no!''

''Oh, come on,'' Naruto whined. ''Why not, anyway?''

Lucy blinked. Why not indeed? Lucy shook her head. Why was she even thinking about that? ''Because... Eh... No.''

''Ho, Natsu it is then. What, has he already popped the I love you,'' the very idea of Natsu saying those words was amusing. Naruto couldn't help but laugh. His laugh startled Lucy a bit. ''I'm sorry, I just remembered something.''

''What?'' Lucy asked a bit curious.

''Dense. I was really oblivious when I was younger. Natsu sort of reminds me of myself. Though, I'm sure I was not worse as Natsu. Hell, I don't even think he understand the concept of love,'' Naruto said, amused look still on his face.

Then again, did he? Well, at least he did run after girls. Natsu may be hindered by the fact that he was raided by a dragon. What did a dragon know about human emotions. Perhaps they could play the parental role, but boy and girl romance?

No.

Lucy couldn't disagree with that. ''Its hard to believe that you were like Natsu. I mean, you're good looking, and somewhat of a pervert.''

''Believe it,'' Naruto said with a grin. ''I'm not a pervert though. I merely state what I see. If I like what I see, I will say it. Does that say I am a pervert, or does it say I'm a kind of person who isn't afraid to speak his mind?''

''Both,'' Lucy said.

Naruto shrugged. ''So, Lucy. I'm curious. Why exactly did you leave home?'' seeing her worried look Naruto waved her off. ''Don't worry, nobody can hear us, and you can trust me,'' he gave the girl a truly beautiful, warm smile.

Lucy found herself staring at the smile.

''If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're in love with me,'' Naruto said, his look changing back to amused.

Lucy looked away to hide her face. Once everything was clear, she looked up at the blond once more, ''I don't feel comfortable talking about it,'' she said a bit awkwardly.

Naruto nodded, ''Oh, well. I guess its time to chat with the adults…" he mu mumbled, looking to the other side.

''What is that suppose to me?!''

Naruto merely gave the blonde a girl and walked up, heading towards the counter - where Makarov was.

Once Naruto was settled on a stool, Makarov gave the blond a look. While he wasn't surprised the blond had beat, Naruto, he was surprised by how nonchalant he was about it. To him, it didn't seem like it was an achievement to beat an S-class mage. A mere routine. Nothing to be proud about, nothing to boast about.

A curious fella.

At least Erza wasn't hurt.

Still, Makarov wasn't going to stop questioning Naruto's humanity. He looked human, but the power he possessed for someone so young was beyond that of a human. If the magic council had thoughts as he did, they would certainly freak out and try to apprehend the blond. What Makarov knew was that, Naruto wasn't going to allow that to happen. Well, he wasn't worried.

He believed Naruto was a good person and that was all that mattered. Who was he to complain if the blond was willing to use his power to protect his children? As long as nothing dark was being brewed, he had few complains.

"I guess you have lived up to your name, huh?" Mira said, bringing the blond his usual drink.

"By beating Erza in a friendly sparring session?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow. When Mira nodded, he shook his head. "You must know that there is a difference between a sparring session and a real fight."

"I know, but Erza isn't the one to hold back. You didn't seem like you were holding back either," Mira said.

"When you're fighting a friend or an ally the fight is different. Even if Erza doesn't know how to hold back, the fact that she wasn't fighting to protect anyone changes everything. In that fight, you will is stronger, and your magic becomes stronger," Naruto explained lightly.

Mira thought about it for a moment about it before nodding, "I guess you're right she said. How about on you then?"

"Me?" Naruto appeared to think, but there was really nothing to think about. "My performance in a fight depends on my level of seriously."

Mira accepted his response and walked away to serve other guild members.

''What?'' Naruto asked, seeing the look the old man was giving him.

"How serious were you?"

Naruto merely gave the old man a mysterious smile. "It is best I not give you a heart attack," he said.

Makarov sighed, nodding. ''I hope you weren't thinking anything funny,'' Makarov said, looking over at the desk Naruto had been sitting. He had been watching the blond chatting with Lucy.

''And If I was?''

Makarov shrugged. ''Isn't she a little too young for you? I thought you'd be interested in older women.''

''Wouldn't you agree if I said a young girl is much better?''

Makarov wasn't going to argue with that. Especially when the girls were well developed. Still, despite all his talks, Naruto didn't seem too take much interest in women. He seemed to prefer a battle over everything. Then again, what did he know? There was still much he didn't know about the blond.

''So, how did it go?'' Makarov asked.

''Flat out rejection,'' Naruto said nonchalantly. ''I think she is saving herself for Natsu. Lucky bastard,'' both Naruto and Makarov looked at the pink haired Dragon Slayer in question and laughed.

''Yeah, right,'' both said sarcastically.

''Would you believe it if I told you I could have made out with the Princess of this country? I think she likes me,'' Naruto said, the last part in thought.

Hmm, he did miss Hisui. Yup, he was going to see her soon and see how she was doing with that dimensional gate she was creating. Perhaps even earn himself a few brownies while he is at it. Yeah, he could defile the body of a princess. Naruto smiled, that would work wonderfully on his CV. Jiraiya would be proud. Princesses were rare pieces, and to get in touch with one to a personal level was really hard. But he'd done it, and had played his cards right.

Ah, it was so wonderful to be him.

''I really don't want to know what you're thinking in there,'' Makarov said, seeing the smile on Naruto's face, ''but I hope its good,'' he winked at the blond. ''You said you lived at the capital... How familiar are you with the Princess?''

Makarov had told himself that he wasn't going to be surprised by anything Naruto says or does. There were just a lot of things that were surprises. If he allowed himself to be shocked every time, he was going to kick the bucket. And he was too young too die.

Yeah right. A thought rang at the back of his head causing him to frown.

''Well enough to know where she sleeps. To be more precise, where her bed is located and what likes to wear when she sleeps,'' Naruto said with a grin.

''Don't tell me you did,'' Makarov said, his perverted mind working out a few scenarios. All good.

''I wish,'' Naruto said with a sigh. ''No, I wouldn't go that far. She is a pleasant looking young woman though. Still a bit young. I think, I will allow her to grow a bit for a few more months. Who am I kidding, I wouldn't do so,'' he shook his head. He was too nice to do that to her.

Getting more on to serious matters, ''You do know that the royal family and the Magic Council don't get along, do you?''

Naruto nodded. ''I know,'' Naruto said. For now he was keeping his relations with the King a secret. He was only going as far as Hisui. The man had asked him for some errands, which covered getting Intel from the council, and being a shield should there be a need.

''As long as you know,'' Makarov said. "Still, conflicts between the Royal family and the Magic Council can be very nasty. You don't want to end up in the middle of it."

Naruto nodded, "Thanks," he said. "The issue of black arts? From what I heard, the previous troubles had been because of the royal's of black arts."

"That is true," Makarov said. "For someone who isn't from this world, you really do know a lot, huh?"

"It is necessary. Especially with my kind of occupation. Besides, the now generation has become ignorant to the state of the world. That ignorance is caused by the lack of knowledge."

Makarov couldn't disagree with that view. "Just be careful with what you choose to know. Many have lost their lives for knowing too much," the old man said.

A thought came to Makarov before his lips parted in question. ''What did you do to Jose? Phantom Lord's Guild master,'' the old man asked, with a frown.

Naruto shrugged, ''nothing,'' he said. ''He's just holding a grudge because I chose Fairy Tail over Phantom Lord. I think I insulted him afterward,'' well who cared? The man disgusted him. He hated dealing with sick people. And surely Jose was a sick man. In the head of course.

Makarov groaned. ''Its not enough that I once beat him when he challenged me, now you? No wonder he has been a lot more hostile in our meetings recently,'' the Guild Master said with a sigh.

''Do you want me to go and slap him? Perhaps that will knock some senses into him...'' Naruto offered.

Makarov smiled, but shook his head. ''I will see what I can do,'' he said. ''I just hope things to boil out of control. We already get enough heat from the magic council. I don't want anyone else breathing down my neck.''

Naruto nodded. ''Who is the strongest of the Guild Masters?'' he asked curiously. Really, he wanted to know. Perhaps he would request a friendly spar. It didn't look like dragons were going to pop into existence any time soon. How he wished they could.

Makarov shrugged, ''how knows?''

''You do know that being one of the council's muscles I'm privy to some Intel?'' Makarov shrugged again, causing the blond to sigh. ''Ah, I'm just going to leave this place before Erza comes back,'' he said standing up.

''Where to?''

''Information about my task from the council, perhaps even find a drunk woman somewhere. I haven't been getting any lately. Then I will see the capital. I need something from my apartment,'' Naruto said, spotting the delightful Mira.

Makarov spotted a beautiful smile on the blond's face as he waved goodbye to the white haired Mage. ''Why don't you just ask her out?''

Naruto shook his head. ''She is too nice for me. I'm a bad person.''

Makarov couldn't tell if the blond was being serious or just joking. But considering his previous life, Makarov believed it could be the former. He wasn't sure. Naruto could be just saying so.

Still, Mira was a gentle soul. Naruto may be a good person. But he was anything but gentle. But if something gentle was what he needed to lift him out of the dark rooms he roams?

Makarov didn't get to say anything further because Naruto walked away from him without another word.

Capital

His apartment looked as clean as he knew it to be. If he didn't know any better, Naruto would say someone was living in it in his absence. Since he knew better, such a thought was quickly thrown out of the window.

It was possible that Aika might have come here any day prior to this visit – she still had the spare key he gave her. Since he allowed her to live here, the woman has been claiming to co-own this place with him. Well, Naruto wasn't complaining. She was seeing to it that the rent was paid: that was a load off his shoulders and he was more than happy to allow her to take it off, so long as she didn't take it as a right to change his setup.

Naruto zipped past the kitchen and went directly to the bedroom.

It was such a disappointment. The room has only been graced with just one action night. Mei would be disappointed if she knew this. What wrong had she done? Where did she wrong? Was she not clear enough on how to treat a women? Those were the kind of questions she would throw at him for this barren run.

Shaking off his thoughts. He went over to the nightstand on the right side of the bed, and opened it. There were a few scrolls inside. Naruto picked one and unfolded it: it looked empty, but it was the one that Naruto wanted.

The scroll contained some vital information... Information that could possibly see him return home.

Once he had taken what he needed, Naruto disappeared in a flash.

Off to the royal castle... more specifically, Hisui's quarters.

''I was starting to think that someone else was just playing a cruel joke on me,'' Hisui said, just after Naruto had flashed inside her living room.

Naruto watched the green haired princess walk up to him with a warm happy smile. She stopped just a feat away from him, seemed undecided on what to do to. Naruto could make a few spot on guesses, but he decided not to wonder much about it.

''Why would anyone do that to Hisui-chan?'' Naruto asked, taking a step closer to the girl. Distance cut to just inches, he pulled her over to a warm hug. ''Whether it is by a day, week or month, I always will miss you Princess.''

''The feeling is mutual,'' Hisui responded in a warm tone as the two separated and settled down on the sofa. Hisui kept her royal stature as she turned to face him fully, regarding him as if he were a curious puzzle.

Yet no word escaped from her lips. She merely settled on watching him. Perhaps if he were a toy, she would be all over him, fondling him as she pleased.

''So, how have you been?'' Naruto asked. He'd considered teasing her, but chose not to. It was better that way.

Hisui gave her response, which was followed by a brief tour into what she had been doing, personally and professionally as a Princess. ''What more dangerous things have you been doing?''

''Nothing really,'' Naruto said with a shrug. ''I've been abstaining from anything dangerous in recent days. I thought I needed a breather...'' that wasn't the complete truth but it would do.

''So you're just going to get back at it again,'' Hisui said with a sigh. ''So, what brought you here?''

''I came to see how you were doing on your gate thing,'' Naruto said.

Hisui frowned slightly. ''Just when I thought perhaps you'd come all the way just to see me,'' she mumbled quietly. Naruto heard her, but he didn't comment.

The frown was because his response had confirmed what she had thought. He guessed even he would be disappointed if someone he liked never gave time just to see him but only came around for business. Hisui, was too much of a good person. Not one for him. Then again, for the good of the world, he would be willing to 'honor' her.

For now, best things play as they are.

''I completed it. But I haven't been getting time to complete making the special keys to open it,'' Hisui said, her tone now strained.

''What is wrong?'' Naruto asked. Hisui loved her research. What could more important than it? Country matters? Yes, but he knew she would always make time for her side work.

''My father gave you work at the Magic Council and said he would call you for your services, should he need them...'' Hisui said. Not asking, but making a statement. Naruto merely nodded in response. ''Do you know why?''

''He said something about keeping a close eye on the Magic council's activities and to keep him informed about anything that relates to his country and the royal family...'' Naruto responded, growing curious by the second, with the feeling that this conversation was going somewhere interesting.

''Before that, the chief of the Royal Guard asked you to strengthen the weapons of his men,'' Hisui said.

Naruto cocked his head, ''is there something big going on?''

''A reason my father allowed me to do what I wanted was because it kept me away from politics. I did have to make a few appearance, but in running the country, I wasn't involved and my father preferred it that way,'' Hisui explained. ''There have been threats to my father in the last couple of months. The Royal Guard was strengthened to be able to fight strong mages because my father thought it was the Magic Council.''

''But it isn't?''

''I'm not sure. Neither is my father. But there is someone out there who wants my father dead. His past actions with dark magic – which led to the involvement of the Magic Council – did leave some scars on a few people,'' Hisui breathed. ''My father is too much of a kind person. He has his issues, but sometimes he doesn't quite act like a King.''

Ah, a game for the throne.

''So, I'm guessing his past actions and current have made some people who've worked with see him unfit to hold office,'' Naruto said with a sigh. Why hadn't he noticed it at all?

Hisui nodded. ''Things have gotten serious lately. I have hardly left the castle, and my father has limited his visits outside,'' she said.

Troubling situations. ''I'll try to find what I can,'' Naruto said. ''You do remember how to call me when you're in danger, right?''

Hisui smiled, ''Yes,'' she said.

''Excellent. As long as Uzumaki Naruto lives, nothing will happen to you. That's a promise the Phantom gives you,'' he could have said it was a promise from a god, but this god had his failures as well. Besides, Hisui had to remain oblivious to that part of his personality.

''I will hold on to that, word, Naruto.''

Naruto nodded. ''Please do,'' he said before adding. ''Since I am here, why don't we do something fun to get your mind off things?''

A day later

''What do you want?''

Naruto asked, looking at captain Lahar with an expressionless look on his face. The man was disturbing him in his hunt for Oracion Seis hiding place. He was doing well, minding his own business away from the noisy neighbours of Fairy Tail and this man had to call him. He regretted giving these people the means to call him without sending someone to look for him. He'd done it knowing that he wouldn't spend much of his days tied at Fairy Tail, but if he had known that he was going to end up being called to handle mundane tasks, he was going to wish he hadn't.

Couldn't these people just do things without him? He had just recently joined this group of muscles for the Magic Council. Surely, they had to know their way around things without the need to bother him when he was enjoying his free time. Perhaps it was time to block that signal when he didn't want to be disturbed. Naruto considered that option a pass.

Lahar frowned at the attitude of the man before him. He didn't understand why the Council had even bothered to bring such a man into their ranks. He would have been more than pleased just to hunt the man and send him to prison to be locked away. Instead, here the man was, now a colleague despite all that he has done. He hadn't done anything remotely bad, but still...

''I require your assistance,'' Lahar stated, carefully.

He wasn't going to try to order the blond around like he had done last time. Man he had regretted that when the blond had him kneeling before him - of course he had been forced to do so. Like literally. He didn't have control over his body. But the blond had done it to show him who was superior between them. He was told that he may be a captain, but Uzumaki Naruto only takes orders from the Magic Council.

How Lahar loathed that superiority complex.

''I'm listening...'' Naruto said.

Lahar frowned, but wiped it off a second later. They'd really gotten off to a bad start and things didn't look like they would better. ''I was investigating some disappearances from a village nearby. There were rumours of dark magic being used. That proved false though. It was just a dark guild doing their usual business.''

The distaste of whatever it was that the guild was doing was clearly evident in the man's tongue. Naruto merely raised a brow at it, but didn't ask anything. He just continued to listen to what the man was saying.

''I ended up reaching this place. There are about 100 mages in there,'' he said, pointing at a worn out building that looked like it was about a century old. ''I don't have the manpower to deal with it. Even though this isn't what I came here to investigate. I can't just leave them roaming around.''

''Couldn't you have just called Rune Knights?'' Naruto said, getting a headache at the thought of dealing with 'children' once more. But he wasn't going to runaway from doing a good cause.

''I could have, but they would've taken longer to get here, and I want to get this done over with before the day ends,'' he had other matters that were important than this.

Naruto nodded, ''so you need me to help you restrain them. Have you tried talking to them? Normally, when mages see Rune Knights, they don't put up a fight knowing that a fight against them is a fight against the Magic Council,'' and everyone knew who the winner was going to be on that fight.

''I tried,'' Lahar said. ''They didn't listen. I had to get away quickly. Someone even used foul language,'' he added.

Naruto cracked a smile since appearing before the man. ''I guess, you're not used to that kind of reception,'' he said before adding, while walking away from the captain. ''I will deal with this. You just stay back and observe.''

''I want them alive,'' Lahar said seriously. ''They need to face up to their actions.''

''Must you always assume I'm just going to butcher people? I'm not some mass murderer you know,'' Naruto said, a slight frown on his face. He didn't care what Lahar said, but he didn't want to end up repeating the feats of the Elemental Nations.

''Your past actions-''

''Past actions,'' Naruto stressed the words. ''They should stay as past actions, captain Lahar,'' that said, Naruto walked away, but Lahar followed because he wanted to see.

Naruto burst through the doors of the building. The hall was crowded by a lot of people. He couldn't sense much magic. Oh, so these were like those one of those weak magic users who did dirty business. How disappointing. Surely Lahar could have dealt with this. Unless, the man was just testing him...

For what then?

Naruto shrugged, figuring he didn't really care.

If it was one of those days, he would go all Shinra Tensei on these people. How he missed blasting his opponents with just the utterance of two words. Ah, the good old shinobi days. He may have been killing himself from the inside, but he really grew to love some battles, especially those he wasn't fighting his former friends.

''Gentlemen,'' Naruto started. ''The Phantom has arrived to put you under arrest for violating Magic Council rules!'' That said, the blond disappeared.

Lahar watched with amazement written all over his face. They may be weak, but for Naruto cut through them without the use of magic was really something else. He didn't think the blond would do it. But his eyes were watching it. Naruto was beating up a number of dark mages with just his hands and feet. No magic used.

Lahar suddenly blinked when Naruto suddenly stopped, and turned to him. It was all over. He blinked again. Ah, the Magic Council was just going to have him do harder jobs than this. Where next were they going to send him so that they could test the blond?

''Done,'' Naruto said. ''Say Lahar...''

''Yes?''

''What do you know about Oracion Seis ?''

Lahar deliberated before finally responding. ''I just know that they are a power Dark Guild. Despite only having Six members they are one of the three most powerful guilds. Their purpose is to revive Nirvana.''

''Each of these Dark Guilds has a purpose, huh,'' Naruto said in thought.

''Yes,'' Lahar didn't deny that.

Despite this, the Magic Council did nothing about it. They just allowed them to continue existing. There was an alliance of Dark guilds that everyone knew existed and evil plans by each guild in the making and yet the council stood still. It was disappointing. If he had been in charge of the damn council, he would have ordered for the dark guilds extermination long ago. It was clear as day light that these people were after no good, so why keep them in their houses plotting?

Useless. That was a word to be associated with the Magic Council. They were useless in the fight against evil.

They only showed face when it came to dealing with the Legal Guilds and their mages. Oh, there they showed their true might. But when it came to real problems, they hid behind their HQ and dared anyone to question them. Pathetic. Naruto was embarrassed he was even working for these people.

At this rate, he would plan a coupe... Yeah right. Perhaps if he was in the world of before he would do so. Still, he wouldn't cry if someone decides to get rid of all council members. In fact, he would rejoice and move ahead to join the circle of the formation for a new Magic Council, that way he would have more influence . And with his power... A better world could be created.

The Phantom narrowed his eyes at Lahar for a moment, 'if only they could just disappear...' he thought.

Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding. ''Thanks for the Intel,'' he said before disappearing.

Once gone, Lahar took out a small gun from his pocket, and shot a flare into the sky for his Rune Knights to come and clean up this mess.

Magic Council HQ

''If I didn't know better, I'd say you were obsessed with me,'' Ultear said dryly, looking up at Naruto – who'd just appeared in a flash inside her office.

Her curious eyes watched him shrug off nonchalantly, walking over to her desk. He took a seat, folded his hands across his chest and settled on to stare at her – she stared back. There was something in his eyes. It was unusual. His eyes normally reflected nothing. He was a master of his emotions. Still, he does leave them on his face in those moments he wished. They were useless for her use. Perhaps he chose to reveal them to her for this reason.

A curious person he was. Yet, so unbelievably hard to figure out. If he was a puzzle, she would have burned it already.

When he was he going to stop playing tricks with her? He seemed to enjoy making her play the guessing game. She'd seen the glint in his eyes. His power plays with her, they were all some sort of entertainment to him. That bothered Ultear. This wasn't a game. Yet, to him it appeared so. Perhaps he was really lonely in his life as he said. That didn't mean he wasn't without a purpose. Oh he had one. Ultear could write that assumption in the heavens if her word needed to be tested.

The question that begged an answer each time she stared deep into his eyes, was whether the plan he had was good or not. His destruction of Dark Guilds would suggest he was on the good side, but his behaviour wasn't often of a 'good' person. He appeared more than willing to drag his hands through mud and blood to get where he wanted. He wasn't afraid to kill either, yet still maintained his sanity. He may not have problems with it, but he didn't enjoy it. He just knew it was an evil he had to commit.

Her kind of a man… no, her perfect tool.

''What if I am?'' Naruto asked, his tone just above a whisper, and a raised eye brow.

Ultear quickened her own eyebrow: it wasn't a response she had anticipated from him. There was really something unusual about his visit. She wasn't going to demand to know. He was going to spill when he felt like it.

Back to the main question, Ultear shrugged. Simply because she didn't have a response that wouldn't leave her open to attacks from the blond. ''Any luck in finding members of Oracion Seis ?''

Naruto shook his head. ''I was wondering if you could help me with that. I have gathered most things, but I still lack some valuable Intel. The Council didn't specifically tell me what the Guild was attempting to do. But I heard from Lahar that they were trying retrieve Nirvana. Can you tell me more about this?''

Ultear leaned back to her chair, folded her hands across her chest, breathed in the fresh air within the office and settled to stare at Naruto. It was increasingly becoming 'fine' to be around him. She didn't need to be on guard as she would be with other people she viewed as threats. Perhaps she was starting to like his presence.

Ultear snorted at the thought.

''Oracion Seis is formed of powerful Mages, and they mostly stay together. You won't find a chance to hunt them one by one unless you separate them,'' Ultear said, her tone quiet.

''I've discovered that much already,'' Naruto said.

Give me something valuable than that, he meant to say.

''You're really not worried about dealing with S-class mages on your own,'' Ultear noted. Then again, he'd looked excited when the Council spoke to him about it. ''Just how confident are you in your magic?'' Her tone was curious. Really, he never let slip of how powerful he really was. That made Ultear frown each time she thought of it.

The little girl inside of her was dying to know. Almost whining even.

''How confident?'' Naruto poked his chin, a thoughtful mask possessed his face for a moment before he spoke once more. ''I'm confident enough to say I'd stare straight into the Dragon's eyes and tell it that I'll pound it, clip its wings and make it bow before kami!''

Ultear blinked. He was being completely serious. Seriously. She laughed. He was insane. Really.

''Dragons disappeared years ago, and I thought you'd know that only Dragon Slayers can kill Dragons,'' Ultear said after calming her laughter.

''That is just ignorance and arrogance speaking. Obviously being huge lizards, and really powerful, dragons came to think that human magic cannot harm them, but only their magic can,'' Naruto said with a shrug. ''It isn't quite true and I intend to prove it to them the day one appears before me.''

Once again, he was serious. Ultear smiled.

''You're confident,'' she said.

''Is there any reason not to be? Seriously, I have not come across any mage who has made me nervous,'' Naruto said. Well, there was Zeref, but he was going to keep that locked away from now.

''Really?'' Ultear asked with a raised brow.

He did dispatch Zancrow quite easily when she sent the crazy blond to him. Mind you? Zancrow wasn't a weak mage. Ultear gave him that credit and that coming from her was something else.

The general idea was that Naruto was no less than an S-class mage, but Ultear couldn't quite measure just how powerful he was. Even when going by that rank.

The idea of seeing his full power almost filled her throat with a predatory giggle. It Almost made her shriek in joy like a little girl.

Naruto nodded, in response to Ultear's words. He was kami after all.

''Is this why you're treating this task from the council as some wild hunt?'' The way his eyes glinted on that day, told her clearly that he saw himself as the predator and his targets as prey.

''Yup, and I'ma do this in any fun away I can think of, just to alleviate some boredom. Would you like a front seat to the show?''

''Sure,'' Ultear said, rolling her eyes.

Naruto was smart. He seemed arrogant, but his tone wasn't one filled with arrogance. He sounded sure that he could do whatever he wanted. His words were strong, held no amount of wavering belief. It made Ultear really curious. She wanted to know. She wasn't willing to drop her pants to know though. There were easier methods than that.

Would she do it if other methods she so trusted failed?

''Back to the main business,'' Naruto said.

Ultear nodded, ''Oracion Seis is part of the Balam Alliance. This alliance isn't an actual alliance, just an agreement between the three most powerful Dark Guilds. The agreement is to stay away from each other's business as far as possible to avoid fighting each other.''

''More like a none-aggression pact this alliance is,'' Naruto said. ''Nirvana?''

''It is a weapon that was created along ago during the times of war. It was used for good during the times of war, but now the Magic Council has branded it Dark Magic, because it has become evil due to the darkness it took in during war times,'' Ultear said.

''War times,'' Naruto said in wonder. ''People do create nasty stuff during the times of war, huh?''

''War isn't pretty, at least that is what people say. The nasty stuffs – as you say – are created by people who want to either win or quickly end it.''

Naruto became quiet for a few moments before finally speaking, ''So, are you going to tell me where Oracion Seis is headquartered?''

He was certain she knew what he wanted. The woman had connections. And he was pretty sure she had some dealings with the dark side. The question was whether she was willing to share the information with him.

''What do I gain by telling you?''

''I was thinking of giving you the privilege of going out to lunch with the awesome and powerful Phantom,'' all mighty god, he wanted to say, but cut that off. "We may even call it a date," he sent her a wink.

''How is that a privilege?'' Ultear asked. ''There one who should be privileged is you not me. And why this date thing, anyway? You keep bringing it up...''

''Why this date thing?'' Naruto repeated, giving Ultear a look. ''Woman, have not experienced the joys of life? No, you haven't,'' he corrected himself with a shake of his head. ''It is good to connect with other people and physical contact between a man and a woman is...'' he tried find a better word, ''well it is pleasant, sweet even. It brings so much ecstasy that it is intoxicating. You should try it once...'' the blond suggested.

He only experienced the joys of adulthood with that red haired woman called Mei, the Godaime Mizukage. Oh, how Naruto missed her. Just thinking about her made Naruto recall all those sweet moments, joyous and sweaty moments, his first time. How horrible his innocent self was back then. Ah, he couldn't be faulted. Mei was an older woman and he was just a nice young male who knew nothing.

His only take in love was running with love frames printed on his eyes as he chased around the loud pink haired teammate of his in his beloved orange jumpsuit. How sad. How stupid had he been? That wasn't love. It was pathetic. A pitiful cry for affection. Even more disheartening was the fact that he never received any affection he so craved from the girl. Only flat out rejections slapped him.

The sad story of the rejected hero.

Ultear shrugged. She wasn't much interested in those kind of things. She wasn't going to admit that she does feel a few things when Naruto invades her personal space, but she wasn't going to say that to him. He would only grow more motivated in his efforts and she wasn't looking forward to having that.

Naruto shook his head, ''tsk, tsk, you poor woman,'' he said. ''So you prefer your goals over the joys of life. You poor woman. Don't worry though. Uzumaki Naruto will show you the right way of life!'' he exclaimed.

''Did I say I wanted that?''

''You didn't,'' Naruto said, ''but your body wants it. I'll show you as long as you promise not to bite...'' the blond gave the woman a sly grin.

Ultear wasn't going to invite him to invade her personal space like that. Not when she feared what he may do if she permitted it. Then again, if she does, it could work on her side to tie him up to her palm and play him like a blind and crippled naive boy.

Why hadn't she considered pretending to be in love with him? She made Meredith grow attached to her, couldn't she do it with him? He obviously wasn't going to leave her no matter what. If her were to fall in love with her, wouldn't he do anything for her? Anything she requested? Love does make people do stupid and crazy things. It was a good plan, so why hadn't she thought of it?

Oh, right. Naruto wasn't an idiot and would probably just go with the flow just to get some entertainment and into her pants. Yeh right. Like she was going to allow that to happen.

''I'd rather you didn't,'' Ultear finally said.

Naruto smiled, ''But you did consider it, huh? I bet you were cooking some plot to put some strings on my behind, but suddenly realized it wouldn't work,'' he said.

Ultear blinked. Had she let slip while thinking? Or did he just assume of that because he knew her? She shook her head. ''Tell me what is good for me and I gain from telling you the location.''

"Oh come on, Ultear-chan, don't kill a good subject like that," Naruto said, pouting. "Have you ever been in love?"

"No."

"You poor woman. Uzumaki Naruto pity's you. At this age, you should experience such a feeling. Regardless of our past, no matter how horrible it was, everyone should be offered the opportunity to love. You should create one for yourself," Naruto said.

There was an emotion that was in his tone when he said past. It sounded like sadness. It made Ultear curious enough to press on a matter she was not willing to discuss.

"Speaking from experience?"

Naruto gave Ultear a sad smile. It was honest. He didn't say anything further about the matter. But it was still an answer to Ultear. There was something about his past. She wanted to know.

''You're curious about my power, and I want to show you something that I haven't shown anyone,'' Naruto said, in response to Ultear's earlier question. ''Tell me the location and we will go there now. I won't fight, will do enough to show you that Uzumaki Naruto fears no man.''

Once again, he was being completely serious.

Ultear smiled, ''That is a good offer. I will take it, so long as there is nothing you will pull behind me...''

''You know I'm too straight with you to be from behind,'' Naruto said. He stood up, ''I'm all ears and ready to rock the world of Oracion Seis.''

Hours Later

Ultear knew exactly where the Guild's HQ was located, but the problem was getting there. Luckily, Naruto had marked a few places around while on his Travels so he was able to teleport them to the nearest location. It had taken hours to get to the place. Naruto had been forced to create a clone to carry Ultear because she couldn't keep up with his speed and running for hours didn't seem like something she had ever done before.

The woman had made a few complains, but the clone had ignored them all and forced her into its back before speeding off.

''How can you not be tired after all that running?'' Ultear asked, really surprised – the surprise was evident on her face. Who could run for hours and still as if they'd just done a single lap?

Naruto was used to being shinobi. They could run the whole day, only taking breaks to rest a bit and recover energy. This was nothing. Still, to be honest, he was a little winded. He just wasn't showing it to Ultear. What kind of a god would he be to show mortality in front of a mere human? A pathetic god that is what he would be to expose himself in such a manner.

Shrugging off nonchalantly, Naruto merely said, ''I've trained hard physically and I have been running for most of my life,'' that wasn't a lie. The question was whether Ultear would believe it or not. Granted it was something so trivial, Naruto didn't put much thought into it. ''You stay here and I will go light up the fireworks,'' he said.

''You're really serious about this,'' Ultear said, her expression becoming blank as she continued. ''Don't you think you need some strategy? It would be a shame if you end up dying in there.''

Naruto smiled, ''oh, she cares about me,'' he said a bit jovially, putting his hand on his chest. ''I'm so touched.''

Ultear couldn't resist the urge to snort at his dramatics.

''Don't worry. You just be ready to escape when I'm done,'' the blond said, now grinning.

''What are you really going to do?''

''It would spoil the surprise if I told you, now wouldn't it?'' Naruto asked, jumping away from the tree.

From that angle Ultear could perfectly see the castle that was the base operations of Oracion Seis. She was really interested to see what the blond was going to do to. Whatever it was, she was sure she was going to be awed. She had that feeling. Considering everything, she had no reason to think he wouldn't pull of something outrageous and make a run for it.

Upon reaching a good distance, Naruto stood still silently, not making any movements. He was thinking. What to do to invoke his surprise attack. They weren't expecting someone to attack their castle for no reason at all. So he could get away with this, without trading blows with anyone.

Would the Lightning God Justice do? Should he try the Judgement of the Phantom God? How about a Bijudama? He had one imprinted in his Reflector Mirrors. He could release it now. Turning into beast with nine-tails would do well to scare Ultear and give the image of a more dangerous man to his prey.

Yup, this seems likely.

There wasn't nothing to lose here, right? He was just showing glimpses of his true power. He had yet to even use his eyes in this world, and they amplified him to higher levels. They were the reason he called himself a god. With just the Kurama's power he was just a 'demon,' but those eyes turned him into god.

How about letting it rip for once? He was getting bored anyway.

With that in another, Naruto clasped both his hands, ''Kai!'' A wave of energy burst forth like a shockwave, heavy enough to make the ground he stood on shatter. This caused Naruto to frown knowing that something was really wrong. His power didn't like being kept on a leash, and keeping it locked up was making it act violently.

Oh, well, I will just have to release it every now and then, Naruto thought.

Within a second, orange energy burst out, forming into a monstrous Nine Tailed beast. Knowing that his element of surprise was now gone because of the burst of power, Naruto quickly opened his huge mouth, charging a tailed beast bomb. He pooled in a lot of power to make the Bijudama big.

Once charged, ''**Bijudama'**' he roared sending the large black sphere of energy straight at the huge castle. The jutsu crushed everything in this path as it reared forward. It didn't take long to collide with the castle, and boom!

The whole building was enveloped by a huge explosion, which lifted up large amounts of debris and gusts of wind while a large mushroom of black flames took to the air.

Once everything settled, there was no sign of a castle. Only a large crater remained. Naruto smiled and released his form. The moment he landed down the ground, he was surrounded by the members of Oracion Seis.

The blond widened his grin, clasping his hands, ''You don't look too happy,'' Naruto said pleasantly. ''Oh well,'' he shrugged. Got down to one knee, and held out both his hand, only two fingers in each hand were raised, others folded.

A blue magical seal appeared beneath him. The moment he snapped his fingers, a larger seal appeared above the place. As the members of Oracion Seis tried to make a distance, they were suddenly assaulted by a powerful force of gravity.

Naruto rose to his feet, holding out both his hands, looking at his prey, with a look of superiority. Ah, how he enjoyed these moments.

''The Phantom God has been assigned to stop your quest for Nirvana by the Magic Council. Lets make a game out of this... I will be the cat and you will be a family of mice. One of these days, I'm gonna strike. Some will die some will live. In your sleep, or when you're taking a leak, or during your meetings, or when you're just wondering around, be on the look out, because kami is coming out to get you.''

A blue circle seal released a bright light and Naruto was gone.

''What was that about?'' Racer asked, visibly puzzled by what had just happened.

''Either an arrogant nuisance or a problem,'' Brain said. ''Come on. We're leaving,'' before those words left his lips, he was already moving away from the others.

After disappearing from the members of Oracion Seis, Naruto picked up Ultear and they teleported to a safe distance. It would ruin everything if they were to catch to him with the intent of making him pay for what he just did. He had yet to collect valuable Intel about each member. Fighting now was not an option.

It wasn't that kami couldn't fight mere mortals without understanding how they fought and what made them tick. This kami just liked being prepared. Being arrogant led to a wounded pride and an embarrassed god.

They were still in the middle of a forest. It seemed familiar to Ultear. She remembered it as the place she'd first encountered the blond.

Smiling wryly at that memory, Ultear looked up at Naruto – who was standing just away from her, looking up into the sky.

Quite honestly, Ultear had been left speechless with what he just did. Not by the part where he had the Oracion Seis members kneeling before him, but the part where he had turned into a mountain tall nine tailed beast of 'magic' and destroyed a castle with just one blow. A very serious dark energy for that matter. The destructive power of that 'technique' was far more superior to the capabilities of his usual lightning spell.

If he could do that, what more could he do? Obviously he was just showing her a glimpse of his real power. Ultear trembled with excitement as her mind tried to puzzle out what he could do in his full might. To find someone so young and powerful. Out of this world. Totally.

Ultear could only say that this was her luck. She could get him to get of someone for her. That looked like a plan.

''I can't believe you,'' Ultear finally said. ''You just did that. You do know that they will likely hunt you down, right? What was that all about making them kneel before you and calling yourself kami? What was that thing you turned into?''

''Settle down, Ultear-chan,'' Naruto said, looking up into the sky: it was already late. He'd spent too much time travelling towards Oracion Seis HQ. ''One question at a time,'' he said, looking back at the woman.

Ultear blinked. Did she just lose herself like that? How unbecoming of her. Could she be blamed though? That was something that she hadn't seen before nor did she ever thought she would see in this lifetime. She had known he would do something dramatic, but that was something she didn't expect.

''I wanted to show you another trick I recently learned,'' Naruto said with a sigh, "But its already late and I'm starving. We need to get out of here before wild animals sense our presence. I'd feel wounded if an animal saw me as prey,'' Naruto said, a bit carelessly.

Ultear raised a curious, ''really?'' she asked. ''Do you have some sort of a superiority complex?'' it was likely. After everything she has heard and seen today, even if he denies it, Ultear wouldn't believe him.

Much to her annoyance, Naruto ignored her. He'd yet to even answer any of the questions she'd slapped him with.

''Let's retreat to my place. You can spend the night there,'' Naruto said, in a tone that clearly said he wasn't making a suggestion, rather, he was informing her of a choice he'd made for them.

The tone bothered Ultear, but she didn't let it show.

Still, she hated the fact that he always has the upper hand in their dealings. It was maddening. Outrageous even. She was Ultear for kami's sake and yet she couldn't put a single string on him.

Putting aside her thoughts, Ultear's lips parted as she spoke. ''What makes you think I want to spend the night at your place? Why would I even go there?'' Ultear asked, folding her hands across her chest.

''Hmm,'' Naruto regarded the woman for a few moments. ''I haven't answered your questions yet, and I'm sure you still have other questions you'd like for to answer. I'm willing to answer them at my place. But of course, if you don't want to go I can just leave you here and the next time I see you, this never happened.''

Ultear frowned. She was tempted to curse him. One of these days. One of these days she would get her hands on him, and she would make him suffer, horribly. That thought comforting her, Ultear put on a cruel smile on her lips, she didn't bother masking it.

''Fine,'' she relented.

Naruto placed his right hand on her shoulder. Ultear raised an eyebrow. Not at Naruto's action but her reaction to his touch, lack of rather. She should have tensed, but she didn't react at all. Was she really getting used to him touching her? Well considering that the man has groped her behind, and has come close to sexually harassing her, this was nothing. It was like a hand wave – to simplify matters.

Ultear closed her eyes for a moment as she felt something dragging her. When she opened them a moment later, they were in Naruto's apartment at Magnolia. Naruto directed her to take a seat in one of the sofas.

''I'll fix us something to eat. We did miss our lunch due to our side activities,'' Naruto said, his tone quiet, a frank mask on his face. ''Would you like something to drink?''

Ultear shook her head. ''No. I don't want to end up drinking something spiked,'' she said with a smile.

''Ah,'' Naruto beamed up. ''You just made a joke,'' he said, walking away. He suddenly came to a halt, turning to face her. ''On second thoughts, while I cook, go take a shower. After everything, you need it.''

''So do you,'' Ultear said, expression all blank.

''Yes. I'll take one after I finish cooking,'' Naruto said. He pointed at the direction of the bathroom before saying something, ''You're welcome to use any magic you'd like to ensure that I don't take a peek. Shields, anything you like.''

He was being serious once more.

Ultear shook her head and walked away without saying a word. Kami, she really needed to clean herself. After all that running she did – forced workout for that matter – she needed to remove the sweat and any funny smell on her body. She loved herself too much to deny the opportunity to freshen up.

For a male's place, the bathroom was rather well organized. Ultear took her time to inspect every inch of the room. Checking for possible surveillance lacrimas. She wouldn't put it past the blond to have placed something like that in here. She didn't find anything out of the ordinal.

Fully satisfied with her inspection, Ultear sat on the edge of the bathtub. It felt and seemed new. It was almost like it has never been used before. Well, as far as she knew, the blond was hardly home. Still, Ultear took two detergences and cleaned up the bathtub – just in case.

Once she was done, she let the water run.

It didn't take a long for the tub to be filled with steaming water, and Ultear stripped before going inside. She made sure to take only unused things for the bath.

If someone had told her that she would end up taking a bath in Naruto's apartment, she would've laughed hysterically. Here she was. And it was all because of her damn curiosity and the fact that he could be useful to her plans. No… she corrected herself. He was going to be useful. She was sure of that.

She really needed to clean herself either way and she couldn't go _home_ because her _home _was Grimoire Heart's Spaceship. Naruto couldn't send her there when he didn't know the location.

She was sure that at the end of the day, this would be worth it. He would tell her something valuable. Something she could use. Ultear was sure of this. With that in mind, she cleaned herself with a smile.

Xxxx

''You sure took your sweet time,'' Naruto said as Ultear walked back into the kitchen. ''I had to take a quick shower at Lucy's place,'' which was just a minute away from his apartment.

Ultear shrugged, walking over to the small dinning table. The food was already served. ''Talk,'' Ultear demanded with an expressionless face. ''I did something I wouldn't normally do to hear what you have to say.''

''Not really,'' Naruto retorted. ''I presume you didn't just go _home_ because you don't want me to know your home, not yet anyway. Still, you did do this just because you want to know,'' he poured himself a drink in a glass and picked up, putting it in between his eyes. ''What do you want to know?''

''What was that transformation?''

''Before I answer,'' Naruto said, still looking at Ultear over the glass he held, ''You'll have to share something after I have. That is our agreement, no?''

''Just talk,'' Ultear said. She looked at the food. It looked really pleasant. But she wasn't sure if it was safe to eat. She didn't want anything hazardous inside her gut.

Naruto noted her hesitation but didn't say a word about it. Finally making up her mind, Ultear dug in.

''It was a transformation. I knew a beast of that form once. What I did was an imitation of its form using magic. You could say I created a creature made of energy,'' Naruto explained, ever so calmly.

Ultear stared into his eyes for a few moments, weighing his words. He was only telling her half the truth. But it would do. ''And that technique, was it black magic?''

''Bijudama. And I can't exactly say its black magic. It takes that colour because its made mostly of negative energy. 80% to be exact.''

''Can you teach it me?'' Ultear's voice dripped with some curiosity and anticipation.

''I can, but you can't do it. Seriously,'' Naruto said, his tone suddenly firm.

Whether she believed him or not, Ultear didn't show. She continued with her interrogation. ''What are you really? Just how powerful are you?''

''Strong enough to say nothing frightens me. Not dragons, not the ten Wizards saints and certainly not demons,'' Naruto said, extremely serious. ''If I am this powerful, why have I not heard about you? No one this powerful can stay hidden. Are these your next questions?''

Ultear nodded.

''I'm not from this world actually. I come from another dimension. This is why there is no trace of my existence anywhere. You can try to search anywhere, but you will never find anything.''

Ultear stared at Naruto for a couple of seconds. He'd said something about just dropping from the sky. She'd thought he was joking, but now she could see he was being completely serious.

Suddenly, she was no longer hungry.

''How?''

Naruto just shrugged. ''My world is a little different from this one. But we still had our own _magic_. Do you know why I don't hesitate to kill? Why I can play the council? Why I can tell a group of S-class mages that they are mice and I am the cat? Have you asked how I became so powerful, why I fear nothing?''

''I have, but I have never been able to come to a conclusive answer,'' Ultear said.

''That is because from my world, I was the most powerful person. I was the Zeref of my world. I was so powerful that when I was angry, nature obeyed me...'' Naruto smiled pleasantly when Ultear gave him a skeptical look. ''Stick with me and I will show you that I can make humans and dragons bow before me. I am a god after all.''

Ultear laughed. He was crazy. He may be powerful, but he was no god. The only god in her book is Zeref.

''If I kill someone and bring them back to life right before your very eyes, would you become my servant and mistress?''

''If you can do that. I will gladly become your slave!''

He then smiled, a very wrong smile that made Ultear wish she didn't say anything. ''Your master will allow you to live as you please for now on. But when the time comes, your master will show you that he exists between life and death and you shall take your place as my slave – as you have chosen for yourself.''

Ultear frowned. Zeref was able to create lifeforms. He created demons. But she has never read anywhere where it was written that he could bring dead humans to life. No one could do that. No one has ever created a human. It was possible to do so many things with magic. But control over life and death? That was no longer just magic.

She looked at Naruto, ''You're kidding, right?''

Naruto gave her a sweet smile, ''who knows?'' he shrugged carelessly. He stood up, took their plates and put them on the sink. Once he had returned, he took a more serious expression. ''I brought you here because I require your help with time.''

''Time?''

Naruto nodded. ''I need a book about time manipulation. You're a member of the Magic Council, there should be ancient books they keep hidden.''

''You could have looked that at the Magical library. There are books there about time. I know.''

''I looked into them, but I want something that the Magic Council would keep hidden. Surely they wouldn't allow everyone to have access to magic they consider too dangerous.''

''Sorry to disappoint you, but there is no book.''

Naruto frowned, visibly. ''Disappointing,'' he said.

''Why do you want to study time?'' Ultear asked curiously.

Naruto shrugged. ''I have told you too much. I will have to seal away the memories of this conversation ever happening,'' he said in a whisper.

''Hmm?''

''Nothing,'' Naruto said with a sweet smile. ''Come on...'' he stood up holding out his right hand but Ultear refused to take it. She just followed him towards the sitting room.

After Ultear sat down on the sofa, Naruto made his move. The blond made himself comfortable on Ultear's lap, facing her. ''You're beautiful. I wonder why no one has snatched you up... Oh that's right: you're a manipulative psycho.''

''Is that supposed to be a compliment?''

Naruto shrugged. ''Earlier, I said I would make you experience the pleasures of physical contact with the opposite sex, so don't hit me,'' before Ultear could offer a response, Naruto captured her lips. Her eyes widened as Naruto smoothly kissed her. For a second Ultear kissed back before she forcefully pushed him away with so much force that he fell backwards.

That was a turn of events she wasn't looking forward to. Bloody bastard. He'd just kissed her like that. This was sexual harassment. Well, she did kiss back, but that was not besides the point and she was just caught up in the moment. Ah, she hated the stings she received when she kissed back.

Perhaps she should wash her mouth and pretend it never happened.

Ultear touched her lip. His lips were rather soft though. He was delicate. Ultear shook her head. Crushing those thoughts.

As she stood up, she considered stepping over his 'valuables', but she shook her head and went towards the door. She needed to get away from here before she ended up killing Naruto for stepping too far.

The didn't open when she tried opening it. She touched the door, for a moment and marks appeared over where she touched. It Seemed like runes.

She looked back at Naruto with a frown, and a slight glare.

''I sealed this place while you were bathing. You can use magic to try to break free. You'll likely succeed. The barrier isn't that strong. Another option is to take my bed or just stand there till morning,'' Naruto settled on the sofa, laid there. ''I will sleep here.''

''You just want me to use my magic because I haven't shown it to you, and you didn't ask anything about me. Probably because you thought I wouldn't tell you anything useful.''

His thought was right. She wasn't about to spill out her beans to him. Though, at this rate, she may have to if she is going to get some pity from him.

From the couch, Naruto gave her a thumps up, ''You know me too well, Ultear-chan,'' he said. ''You can just show me your real magic and be done with it. I'll even send you back to the magic council HQ.''

Ultear frowned. Did he know about her magic? Was it why he asked about time? She didn't say anything because she wanted to hold that card to her chest.

''I hate you,'' Ultear said mildly, with a bitter smile. ''Before I joined the Magic Council, I was a member of Grimoire Heart.''

''Excellent!'' Naruto exclaimed happily. Of course he didn't believe _was. _She was certainly still connected to the guild. ''You can go now,'' he snapped his fingers. A clone puffed into existence, and walked up to the woman. It placed its hand on her right shoulder.

'This is the last time you put me in this position,' Ultear swore before disappearing.

**End of chapter 12**

**Your response was once again a delight. Thank you for the reviews.**

**I hadn't planned for this thing with Ultear to take about half of the chapter. Things just took that direction. The original draft of the chapter didn't even have Ultear hearing about Naruto's home. But It was necessary to tell. **

**Following through cannon, we will do the Tower of heaven, Guild war with Phantom Lord and then the Arc in Tenrou – that is when we will see An all out between a god and a certain dragon.**

**Hope the chapter was okay and thanks for reading.**

**The Omnipresent Sage.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A God and the Changes**

Naruto stood still at the foot of the mountain, surrounded by trees. His senses stretched out wide as he sensed two people tailing him. He had been minding his own business before this. These people had been tailing him as he walked through the forest. It was interesting. He normally kept track of his movements and sometimes teleported to different places to avoid being followed.

He had never been successfully tailed when he was avoiding detection. Ttoday, someone... No some people had actually managed to catch up to him. Almost as if they knew where he was headed.

''I don't have all day,'' Naruto called out to the two suspects who had stopped after him. Perhaps waiting for him to let his guard down before attacking.

He had important matters to deal within the capital – the Emperor had requested him to do a secret mission. The details were sent to him, as well as the pay. The man really did expect him to succeed with the mission. The upfront payment sent a clear message: under no circumstances was he to fail. The mission had to be completed no matter what.

Naruto wasn't going to fail. He would succeed. He was going to be dealing with mere insects anyway. Success was guaranteed; He was a God amongst men.

In a blur, to figures appeared on both his right and left sides. Naruto recognized them quickly – he had seen them before. That one time he went all Kyuubi.

''Oh my, oh my, I didn't think that I would end up being hunted by the prey.''

Their appearance of course raised a question: how did they know he was going to use this route? His dealings with the King of Fiore were kept a secret and he hadn't told anyone in Fairy Tail that he was going to end up heading to the capital. He'd merely told them he was going to blow off some steam and get some fresh air. They didn't have to know what didn't concern them.

Of course that had brought him Erza's ire. The red haired was angry that he didn't do any missions for the Guild. It wasn't particularly true. He did do missions, just not often as the woman liked of him. Who could blame him though? There weren't any suitable missions for him and Makarov still refused to grant him the ranking of S-class to be able to do the S-rated missions. He was told to wait for the S-class exams or until the Magic Council decides to give him an official ranking.

''Prey? We are your prey?'' Cobra wasn't amused that a nobody thought they were his prey. He didn't allow that to get to him though. His mind focused on the business of the day instead of pursuing needless talk. ''After your little show, we decided that it was best to look for you.''

"Not unexpected," Naruto said, looking up into the sky, instead of either his soon-to-be opponents. "That was a little embarrassing for you and fun to me."

''Our guild master has a proposal for you,'' Racer said, ignoring Naruto's response.

''Join your Guild? No, I will pass,'' Naruto said with a dismissive wave of his hand – he did so nonchalantly.

Despite his nonchalance in the proposal, Naruto's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. He hated how things were going on at this stage. The flow of things wasn't something he had expected. The fact that they were willing to give him a chance to join them meant that they had obtained information about him. Intel that has made him much more attracting to them. That just told Naruto that someone else had pulled the strings here. If they hadn't found any Intel, they wouldn't have chosen to talk, they would have outright attacked him without a word. He had embarrassed them with that sneak attack.

''I see,'' Cobra said, as if the rebuff had been expected. ''Let's do this Racer.''

The orders were to bring him back alive. They'd tried to solve things without fighting, but this seemed to have been unavoidable. Of course, if he couldn't be brought alive they had the go ahead to just kill him. If the Intel was correct, and if what they had seen hadn't been a fluke, then this man would be a problem for them in the near future as they seek to bring into fruition their end goal.

''You do know that I get paid by the Magic Council, right?'' The implications of the statement were clear to anyone, even to an idiot. Thus Naruto didn't need to explain it to the two.

''It hardly matters. We're not afraid of the Council,'' Racer said nonchalantly, leaving no room for second guessing him.

Naruto didn't have to invite them to attack him. They seemed to have come here ready to attack him in all fronts. It was within a second that Racer had started flashing into different positions around Naruto, searching for an opening. Naruto made no move, his other eye watched the still Cobra while the other watched the speedy Racer. It was no doubt this would prove to be a little tricky.

Racer flashed behind Naruto, right hand aimed at the blonde's back. Naruto just narrowed his eyes back a little – He had seen that one coming. Racer was a little surprised, for a second, but shook it off quickly with a smile.

He didn't get to act as Cobra flashed in front of Naruto. A crushing punch punch was sent Naruto's way. It collided with his chest, sending him tumbling backwards, hitting a tree. He hadn't seen that one coming. Glued against the tree, Naruto touched his chest. That had actually hurt. He hadn't expected to be the first one to be hit.

''Surprised I can hit that hard?'' Cobra asked neutrally.

Naruto looked up, straightening himself. ''A little. It seems-''

''-that my Intel was lacking a bit.'' Cobra finished for him. Naruto responded by raising a questioning eyebrow. ''I can hear your thoughts,'' Cobra added in response to the questioning look from Naruto.

Before Naruto could say anything, Cobra spoke once again. ''Yes really,'' he said.

Interesting, Naruto said with a small smile. His eyes carefully watched Cobra, never blinking as he took a few steps forward. The man reacted to his movements. If the man was blind, he'd still fight – it appeared. Naruto still smiled. This may perhaps prove to be a little challenging to him.

''Testing how I can hear your thoughts?'' Cobra asked.

Whether the question was rhetoric or not, Naruto simply responded with a wave of his hand, and head tilted to the side a bit. ''You're the mind reader, so you tell me...'' he said.

Naruto didn't wait for Cobra to attack, his eyes turned to Racer and he attacked. He sped towards the mage, spinning kick already in motion to slam into the target. Racer ducked under the kick, giving way for Cobra to attack. The snake loving mage flashed in front of Naruto, above the ground, and slammed his foot into him, sending him crashing down the ground with so much force that went down like a bullet.

As soon as Naruto hit the unforgiving ground, he was picked up from the ground by his right foot, and taken into the air while in spinning motion. This made him off-balance and he was released, sent crashing into another tree.

As soon as he crashed into the tree, Cobra made his silent appearance before him. Not wanting to get hit, Naruto held out his right hand, flicking his index finger. The wind bullet he sent towards the mage was easily dodged. Despite being surprised, Naruto didn't show it. He didn't have time for that anyway as the man hadn't stopped in his tracks.

''Sound palm!'' the man touched Naruto and released the sound waves that crushed the tree trunk Naruto was pressed against. Before Naruto could go anywhere, he added a brutal kick to the forehead, sending the blond flying.

Whilst still in the air, Racer was upon him, sending a punch at his back. The attack forced him to change destinations and he went down the ground. He crashed down the ground on knees. A few seconds later, he stood up, dusting himself up.

''Your punches are weak. Isn't there anything you can do other than blurring around?'' Naruto asked, looking at Racer at the corner of his eyes. He didn't wait for the man to respond before looking at Cobra. ''Shall we test something?''

''Shall we test something?'' Cobra asked the same question as Naruto, simultaneously.

As Naruto took off towards the mage, Cobra did the same. The distance was quickly cut short, and Naruto sent a high right footed kick at the man. Cobra ducked under the kick, and tried punching Naruto on his gut, but Naruto blocked the punch with his left hand. He sent another wind bullet towards Cobra, but it was dodged once again. The man dodged it by flipping to the right side.

He quickly sent a high kick straight at Naruto. The blond blocked the punch with his right hand by raising it. The kick held enough power to push him to the side a bit. Naruto fell short of wincing – he had experienced far worse than it.

Naruto's eyes caught the movements of Racer. His left hand stretched backwards, trying to release a spell, but it was counted by Cobra who slapped it with his right hand. Racer was given the room to attack without any defence and he did so. He quickly reached Naruto and stabbed him on his right shoulder with his knife. The knife cut deep before he withdrew it.

As Naruto flinched, feeling the from his pierced shoulder, Cobra twisted around, slamming a kick to the chest, sending him flying away. Cobra didn't stop there, he rushed at Naruto again.

''Poison's Dragon Sharp Horn!'' Cobra's hand was coated with poison, and upon reaching the blond, he thrust his hand forward. The attack slammed into Naruto, head on, sending him crashing into multiple trees.

Cobra landed down the ground and waited, Racer landed beside him. ''Think that got him?'' The latter asked.

''I don't think so, but his thoughts have become silent,'' Cobra responded. ''It doesn't matter if he isn't down. That should have pierced through his body, and the poison should start working within his body.''

They waited for a few seconds and Naruto came back to the sight, walking casually. His cloak was all torn up, and he had bruises over his body, as well some blood on him.

''You have a very good heightened hearing. I have to say it is rather impressive. It makes it feel like I am fighting against a Sharingan user. It has been long since I had this feeling,'' Naruto said in a casual manner. ''Can you still hear my thoughts?''

Cobra ignored the question. ''That did nothing but burn your clothes,'' Cobra commented, seeing that there was no wound on Naruto received from his earlier attack.

''I have a very strong resistance to poison, so you can forget about me being weakened,'' Naruto added. ''Now that I have tested what I needed, can we start again? This time I'm going to add a bit more of fireworks.''

He clasped his hands together, and a magic seal appeared just in front of his face, ''Majestic Flame Destruction!'' Naruto released a stream of fire through the seal. The intense stream of flames sped towards his opponents in tremendous speed. But both flashed out of the way before they could be burned to death. Upon hitting the trees, the flames exploded into a huge pool of flames that burned through the place.

It wasn't meant to hit them, but create some breathing space.

Cobra flashed behind Naruto, aiming a punch at the back of his head. Naruto was quick to twist around, catching the punch with his right hand.

'Hmm?'

Cobra released a burst of poison from his hand. The poison covered Naruto's body in its entirely. As everything cleared, he appeared to be unharmed, but that wasn't true. He wasn't resistant to poison as he had said, and some of it had slipped through the wound on his shoulder. Naruto quickly decided to flush it out before it travelled through his body.

Racer flashed in front of Naruto, only to have the cold blue eyes staring straight into his. He wasn't given much time to react as Naruto gripped him by the face. He then slammed him into the ground in brutal style.

He quickly jumped into the air, he left palm open, facing Cobra. A seal appeared above the mage, but before the gravity seal could take effect, he disappeared from its range, and only the ground beneath the seal was crushed.

As Naruto went down, trying to slam both his feet on the downed Racer, Cobra flashed to his side, sending a kick to his face. Naruto avoided the blow by flashing away a distance away. As soon as he landed on the ground, an angry Racer was upon him in a second and slammed a punch straight on his face.

''You tracked my movements, I will kill you!''

The punch only made Naruto slide back a bit. He had been right, the man had weak punches. Natsu hit harder than this and this man was supposed to be stronger than the pinkette. It was disappointing. If this man had greater offensive power, he would certainly be a lethal opponent. Facing him would be risky business, with his attacks, and when going against someone like him, he had to time everything and he would get him.

While Racer was still in front of him, Naruto raised his right leg, attempting a high footed kick straight the mage. Racer reacted quickly and made the distance between him and Naruto. As soon as he touched down the ground, Naruto held out his hand, that gravity seal appeared above the mage, but it still didn't get him. Racer sped off.

Naruto looked the other way, his other opponent awaited. Naruto charged at Cobra, swinging a fast left hook. The punch was blocked. On attack mode once again, Naruto thrust his open right palm straight at Cobra's chest. Cobra moved back slightly to avoid the touch. The attack that followed occurred quickly: a blue seal appeared in front of the palm and sent forth an electric pulse that hit through Cobra's body, paralyzing him for a few seconds.

A few seconds was what Naruto needed: he held out his right hand, calling forth that gravity seal. Once it appeared above Cobra, it crushed him down the ground, forcing him onto his knees.

Naruto started walking towards the man slowly, even when he knew he only had a few seconds before the spell disappeared unless he sustained it. As soon as Racer flashed beside him, attempting to stop him from hitting the immobile Cobra, Naruto's body became surrounded by multiple pale blue seals. His hands held together in a cross position, the seals shot multiple beams of white energy in all directions.

Despite creating the distance between him and Naruto, Racer was still hit by two of the beams. They were so powerful that one of them pierced through his shoulder like a sword.

As Racer cursed, Naruto shot towards Cobra, who was trying to stand on his feet – the gravity seal had dispersed. Right fist armed with wind, Naruto tried slamming the knockout punch straight down at Cobra, but the man still managed to quickly get out of the way. The punch crushed through the ground in a resounding boom.

As Naruto tried to straighten himself after his miss, Cobra flashed in front of him, and lashed a spinning kick right at his head. Naruto ducked under the kick, as he did so, Racer flashed behind him, crouched down and leg swept him, causing him to lose his balance, as he was falling to the side, Cobra's poison encased punch slammed into his chest with so much brutality that his lungs forgot to breath for a second.

As he was being hurled into the air by the punch, Racer flashed above him, and slammed his back heel onto his chest, sending him crashing down the ground.

In an attempt to finish things off, Cobra jumped into the air, ''Poison Dragon's Roar!'' He released a deadly stream of poison down at the downed blond. The attack moved with so much ferocity that Cobra had to grin, thinking it was all over.

He frowned when he sensed that despite being seemingly hit by the spell, Naruto's heartbeat was still normal. In fact, there hasn't been a moment that the rate of his heartbeats ever changed. Even when they appeared to be winning, it was still steady and calm, just as his expression showed. Was he missing something? His hearing couldn't be wrong. There was something that he was missing.

The spell cleared off, revealing Naruto, still lying on the ground with his back, a large magic seal above him. ''Well that was dangerous,'' Naruto said casually as he stood up. ''You're one of those second generation Dragon Slayers, like Laxus Dreyar. Your hearing is, as I said, very heightened. This shall be your downfall. Your ability is your weakness.

I'll admit that I underestimated you people. I never thought I'd receive this much beating. I do understand one thing though: using my known abilities will have no effect. From the way you've counted me, I can say that you have learned about my fighting style as well as my magic. This of course makes it difficult for me. Regardless...'' He took several steps towards Cobra; he didn't need to reach the made to initiate his attacks. ''This is how I expose your weakness.''

''Shut up already!'' Racer shouted, rushing up to Naruto. Once again, their eyes met. This time, Racer froze.

''I admitted to underestimating, I didn't say that you were powerful enough to defeat me,'' Naruto said seriously. He needed Guild masters to be backed against the corner. Should he struggle against S-class mages as these? Hell, they couldn't compare to the monster in the 10 Wizards saints, before that, what about that man from Fairy Tail?

He was going to fight Acnologia one day, should he struggle with these? No. What about Zeref? The Black Wizard would surely be disappointed if this was all the power he had in him. Good thing it wasn't.

Naruto held out his right hand, palm open. A seal appeared on the palm, with strange markings. He didn't get to hit Racer, as Cobra rushed at him. It was just what Naruto wanted, and the palm of his hand slammed into the man's face. The marks that were around his palm spread across Cobra's body.

''That is a motion restricting seal. It will keep you immobile, just long enough for you to endure this without a fuss,'' as soon as the words left his mouth, electric pulses coursed through Cobra's body with such intensity that they appeared to burn him as his body was releasing some steam.

A second later, the man fell down, not dead but unconscious.

Racer looked shocked that Cobra had been defeated. Naruto didn't care too much about it. ''It's your turn,'' he said.

''T'ch. Don't be so full of yourself because you took one Cobra. I am still able to fight,'' Racer growled, glaring straight at Naruto.

Despite his strong words, Racer hadn't thought things would escalate to this point. They were members of Oracion Seis, the most powerful Guild there was. They should have ended things quickly. But now Cobra was down. He wasn't dead, just unconscious. That was besides the point: the point was that he had been beaten. They couldn't afford to die here or be captured, they had a mission to do. The goals of their Guild had yet to be reached. They had to help reach that goal. Being captured now by the magic council wouldn't help that course. It would only put a dent on the goals.

Racer clenched his fists. He needed end this quickly.

''Full of myself?'' Naruto wondered. ''I guess I am. Lately, I have been exuding nothing but arrogance. It is this arrogance that has brought me here, but what if so? It hardly changes the outcome. If I raised the bar earlier, things would have just ended quickly.''

''Are you looking down on me? Need I remind you that I am I am still a member of Oracion Seis?!''

''What of it? Being a member of the Guild doesn't automatically make you strong, it makes you a member of a powerful Guild...'' Naruto said, waving his right hand in a dismissive manner. ''I'm tired of talking, can we get this over with?''

Racer growled. He flashed behind Naruto, knife on hand. He tried to cut the bond's head off his shoulders, but Naruto ducked under the attack, as he did so, he moved his right hand behind him, opening its palm facing Racer. He did so without twisting his body to face the opponent. But before he could release a spell, Racer flashed to his front.

Naruto seemed to be expecting him. Their eyes met once more again. It was only for a second before Naruto crossed both his hands in front of him. Multiple magical seals appeared around him once more again. They shot out white beams of energy in all directions.

''The same trick won't work on m-'' Racer was cut off when he felt something enter his body – it was cold and had pierced through his back. The Naruto in front of him faded, revealing him to have been an illusion.

''Just an illusion, not the same trick,'' Naruto said, retrieving his blade from Racer's back. After he retrieved the blade, Racer's body became engulfed by marks, binding him and he fell down with the marks on him.

That spelled the end of the battle, not the end of things. There was still another matter that needed to be resolved.

Naruto sighed, and sat down on the ground, not minding the dirt: his legs were folded, upper body leaned to the front, to make room for his left elbow to sit on his left thigh while the palm of the hand held the head. Naruto closed his eyes for a brief moment as a few thoughts clashed.

This fight shouldn't have happened. Someone had given Oracion Seis Intel about him and that bothered him. It felt like he had been dancing on someone's tune, and Naruto disliked dancing for someone. He had long left the world of entertaining the strings being pulled by someone. Trying to control how things flowed in his life was unacceptable. He couldn't accept that. No one was going to control his actions.

One reason for gaining godly power was just so he could escape the world of manipulation. The Shinobi world fed of such art, and Naruto disliked being made a puppet.

Who could have given these people information about him? How did this person even know where to find him when he didn't tell anyone in the Magic Circle where he was going? This person likely knew of his connection with the Emperor and that would be a disturbing discovery. It would change too many things. He had been careful. Where did he slip up?

Naruto held out his right hand: the wound on his shoulder still persisted to ache. Had it pierced that deep? Why was it taking too long to heal anyway? He understood that without Kurama, he couldn't heal himself automatically. Kurama used to do it using his life-giving chakra to avoid his death. But the Bijuu was no longer here, but that chakra was still within and still potent as it was before. He just had to learn how to channel it to heal himself.

Naruto pointed his finger into the sky. He needed to release that chakra in order to heal. Because he kept it locked away, he couldn't access it without removing the locks. This was of course a problem because now he had keep the gates opened in case something happens. He was powerful, but not invincible. He could still be injured. It had happened in this battle.

A very large blue magical seal appeared above the sky. Another appeared beneath it in the same size. Between them, lightning currents began to dance. They made so much noise that it felt as if there were thunderstorms.

Naruto folded his fingers, creating a fist. Another magical seal appeared beneath the two – it was bigger and crimson in colour. Between the third and second seal, an intense flame lit up.

Naruto opened his hand, leaving the palm open. A fourth seal appeared, bigger than the third and brown in colour. The flames on the third seal leaked down to the fourth, and the fourth started to let loose of a few drops of lava.

Once that was completed, Naruto clasped both his hands, ''Lava Thunderstorm!'' The fourth seal launched a large stream of lava, surrounded by furious thunderbolts that crushed down the ground, burning everything they touched to ash.

Naruto still frowned. His large scale spells were flawed. They all took time to be prepared. While fighting an army, they could be very effective, but in a one on one situation, they could turn out to be a waste. If his opponents were too fast, they wouldn't be caught in any of the attacks.

Naruto reasoned these two were brought here because of this. None of his large scale magic would work on them because of the tome they took in preparation. He frowned. Someone had really put on the time studying him.

To avoid these situations, he just had to use two hands to increase the speed of execution. If he practiced, he could drastically cut short the time, and make his spells usable during one or one situation. For now, he just had to ensure that the opponent wasn't moving. If not, he wouldn't hit.

''Well that was interesting,'' Ultear said, appearing out of nowhere. She stood at a safe distance, watching Naruto carefully.

She was disappointed despite what her words spoke. Naruto hadn't displayed the sane level of power he had displayed that day. She wanted to see more of that power, she wanted to see more of it. Her mindset was different now after she had heard his little story.

Some part of her wanted believe that he had indeed been the Zeref of his world. She wanted to believe that to make a few tweaks on her plans. His questions about time set off a few alarms in her head. Ultear was bubbly in the inside in the possibility that Naruto could be another powerhouse that could make things possible.

There was no doubt that Naruto wasn't an average Mage. He wasn't even an average person for that matter. There was something about him, more of his power than he had her and Ultear was willing to pull all possible strings to see his full power.

It had to be this woman. Naruto frowned inwardly. It had to be her. Had he played with her for too long that he got used to be around her presence that he actually let slip of something. Naruto quickly crushed those thoughts. He wasn't an amateur. He has lived a long life to be making such a careless mistake.

The possibility of her actions being drawn to this laid on his revelations. He should have expected her to make a move like this. Those words could set anyone's mind into work. Still that didn't make this alright.

"The only thing interesting to the eyes of a spectator was that last spell…" Naruto said.

"That was indeed something else. You have a lot of those large scale spells…" Ultear noted. "All deadly and I have never seen any before."

"I create my own spells," Naruto simply said. "I've even written a book on a few minor spells I created."

"I'd like to read that book," Ultear said. "why do you favor large scale magic that are only good for destruction?"

"What can I say? I like destroying things… and if you spend enough time on the battlefield fighting an army, you'll realize that large scale magic spells are useful," Naruto stated with indifference.

Ultear put aside that thought and focused on the matter in hand. It wasn't to say that wasn't an important piece of information.

''Two down and four to go,'' Ultear said. ''With this, the others will act quickly. You may have the entire Guild challenging you.''

''I wouldn't accept that situation. Now I realize that it wouldn't be healthy for me. I would end up just embarrassing myself if I took the remaining four head on,'' Naruto said firmly. ''And I guess things will just become difficult from now on.''

It wasn't to say he wouldn't survive the battle. It would be embarrassing because he may end up being forced to use more power than he'd like… more specifically, it would force him to enter the god state.

Ultear nodded, ''You still have to face the Guild Master. He won't be easy to defeat. I know he is powerful.''

''So you're familiar with him,'' Naruto said. It was clear from the tone of her voice. Ultear didn't confirm nor deny of it. ''On the bright side of things, I get paid today. Isn't that wonderful?''

''I wouldn't say so,'' Ultear said, her head tilted to the side a bit. ''You don't care too much about money. You're not obsessed with riches, and I bet you're just going to put the money somewhere safe, like in your apartment at the capital.''

''How do you figure that out?'' Naruto asked, looking up into the sky.

Ultear shrugged, ''I've been around you long enough to pick up a few things,'' she said.

Naruto looked at her at the corner of his eyes. It was for the first time since appearing that she met his eyes. It was strange, the way he looked at her. She would be lying if she said that narrowed look didn't make her heart haste a bit. He'd never looked at her like that before. Was it him showing her that she didn't know him as well as she thought?

''I see. I guess I should be more careful from now on, or just cut the time I spend with you,'' Naruto said, his eyes no longer at the woman.

''Oh what? I thought you liked hanging out with me?'' Ultear said in an innocent tone, lips pursed and her right hand laid to rest on her right hip.

''I never said I didn't like hanging out with you. It is just that sometimes we must sacrifice a few things if we want to get to a certain point. You can't carry everything to where you want to go. Some bags have to be dropped.''

Ultear feigned hurt. ''I'm hurt that you think I'm a dispensable load.''

Naruto ignored her and continued with his train of thoughts. ''You and I aren't going anywhere. Now If you were sleeping in my bed, I wouldn't drop you,'' the blond paused for a moment as he stood up and turned towards Ultear, his footsteps were slow. ''Say, Ultear, how did you manage to get behind me without me knowing? Where you watching the battle? It seems that you were...''

''I was,'' Ultear said smiling sweetly, ''As for how I was able to keep away from your senses, let us keep that as my little secret. Besides, did you actually think I'd never get the drop on you?''

Naruto didn't stop walking. He continued towards Ultear. ''I never thought that. I guess I have been ignorant. When you feel like a giant and have to look down on everything, it becomes quite easy to discard what the insects are planning...''

''Because you think you can always crush them, no matter what they think?''

''Yes,'' Naruto said with a nod. ''But that is just ignorance, isn't it? Even insects can take down a giant. Combined effort can sometimes surpass the effort of a giant one.''

If there was a time to let the guard up, it was now. Naruto had reached Ultear and once again, he had bypassed her personal space. ''It happens. Sometimes we become too proud of our power and do that...''

''Yes,'' Naruto leaned forward to Ultear's left hear and whispered. ''Say, Ultear-san, how did you know I would cross this path? Did you get mischievous and give a detailed Intel on me to Oracion Seis?''

''I may have,'' Ultear said, backing away a little. ''It made things interesting, wouldn't you say? You can be tested fully now and that makes things challenging.''

In the blink on an eye, Naruto grabbed Ultear by the throat. It wasn't a gentle grip by no means. He even picked her up into the air and stared into her eyes with a new look – a look she'd never seen before. ''You know about my business with the King of Fiore and giving the enemy information about me just to see how far I can go. You curious about my power and are willing to manipulate other things to test me. This won't be the last thing you do, yes?''

Whether Naruto noted that Ultear couldn't breath or not remained as a mystery as he didn't let up. ''I can kill you right here and now. But I won't and you can threaten me about exposing me to the council to keep you alive. You wouldn't go that far. I can repair the damage after killing you. You don't want to die. Your end-game is important that you're willing to throw away everything.''

That said, Naruto dropped the woman. She fell on her knees, gaping for oxygen and then she looked back at Naruto, he was smiling, a sweet smile, eyes closed, ''Don't do that again, okay?''

He didn't wait for Ultear to respond before turning around. Even with his back turned against her, Ultear could still feel his eyes boring into her forehead.

''I have to get these guys to the Magic Council HQ, are you coming along or will you go back on your own?''

He was acting as if nothing had happened. This was indeed a new side of him. ''I will tag along, as long you take me straight to my office.''

Naruto nodded, ''I can do that,'' he said.

**Magic Council HQ**

After dropping off his captives into the right cells, Naruto was called by the chairperson and three other members of the council. It seemed to have been a surprise to the fools that he had defeated two members of Oracion Seis on his own yet they were the ones who assigned him the mission. Was it a suicide mission they expected of him to fail or was it just a test to see which was stronger? Naruto couldn't really tell, but it didn't matter much. Knowing didn't make much difference to him at this stage. He had his eyes set on his goal and nothing else.

His bruises and burned cloak really did show that he had been indeed fighting. They couldn't doubt that it was he who fought the mages. Naruto could have changed his appearance, but he guessed this gave him a better image when facing these weak people.

''You really did fought and defeat them, huh?'' The chairman said, stroking his beard, eyes zoning on Naruto with a few numbers running through the background.

''Yes. It is as I have explained,'' Naruto said. ''Perhaps next time I can set up a recording lacrima to record the battle. Of course that isn't to say the enemies won't destroy it if they see it, so I can't guarantee this will work.''

''You defeated two S-class mages on your own, that makes you an S-class mage as well right?'' Naruto nodded in response. ''Are you just strong or is Oracion Seis not that powerful as we have been led to believe?''

''They are indeed powerful,'' Naruto said. ''I myself cannot doubt their power. If you'd sent a group of mages, it wouldn't have made much difference. They are really powerful. Doubting their power would be ignorance. I say this with respect.''

Siegrain smiled. Unlike the times before, Naruto wasn't acting all high and mighty, he was actually down and responding in a polite manner. If he didn't know any better he would say that it was a different person. Still, it was interesting to see him put on such a mask and be able to play this role really well. He could understand Ultear why was interested in the man.

''I have to agree with him. Of everything we have seen of Oracion Seis, we cannot say that their strength has been nothing more than a fluke. We have seen first hand what their members are capable of doing,'' Siegrain stated. ''We just have to believe that Naruto here was just stronger...''

The chairman seemed to think for a moment before nodding, ''You will get your pay, and as a bonus, we will register you as an S-class mage. Doesn't that please you?''

''Very much,'' Naruto said happily.

Naruto was dismissed after that and the present members began to talk about him once he was gone. ''This does remove some suspicion about him. But we still know nothing close about his beginning,'' the chairman said.

''From what we do know, he has attacked every dark guild, and the jobs he has done were handled professionally. He has shown to do 'good' things without expecting any form of pay,'' another added. ''We now know he isn't working for any Dark Guild. It does actually seem as if he was just ridding the world of the Darkness that crawls upon it.''

''It appears so,'' the chairman said. ''At least we can now take much focus on other things. But that doesn't mean that this matter his closed. For now, we will treat him as one of our men. Until he displays signs of treachery, we will then take action.''

That was agreed upon, and Siegrain went towards Ultear's office to have a good talk about Naruto.

**With Naruto**

Why would Ultear push his buttons? Was it because he'd put her too much in an uncomfortable position and always seemed to have the upper hand in their conversations? He'd told her he wasn't from this world because he knew she wouldn't tell anyone. She would try to use that information in order to gain an advantage over him. What stopped her from making any threats was the fact that he had willingly told her without any pressures from her whatsoever. She couldn't have guessed that he wasn't from this world.

Was she trying to test if he really was that powerful as he told her? He'd told her that he had been the Zeref of his world, and that had to have had her mind spinning all forms of calculations and formations. Naturally, she wouldn't outright believe his word. She would try to test him to see if he really was as powerful as he said. If he indeed was, this would of course change her plans. She obviously needed something from Zeref. Naruto was certain of it. He was 100% sure that the woman was still looking for Zeref.

There was no doubt that she was still a member of Grimoire Heart. Yes, she was still a member of the Guild. This would explain why he had been watching her the day he fought off Zancrow. She was the one who brought the crazy God slayer to him just so she could test him. His little show with the Oracion Seis had done a number on her. It set her mind to work and obviously made her even more interested in him than ever before.

Still, he didn't appreciate the fact that she was willing to divulge information about him to his enemies. With how he thought of her, the woman would be more than willing to tell a few things about him that he'd like to be kept secret just so she could gain something on him.

Why did he tell her in the first place?

As Naruto entered Ultear's office, he found the woman sitting behind her desk with a very long look planted across her face. She seemed to be in deep thought. Naruto didn't think too much about it. Instead, he just sat down on the chair in front of the desk and settled on to staring at the woman.

Ultear blinked a couple of times before leaning against her chair, trying to be comfortable in her own office. She couldn't forget that he had gripped her by her neck, suffocating her, looking as if he was ready to kill her. This made things complicated. Naruto wouldn't have problems killing her if she stepped out of the line. She didn't think it could come to that. After all, they had been doing well together. Even though she may not like to admit it.

''You shocked me today,'' Ultear said quietly. ''I never thought you would actually go that far.''

''Why?''

''Well, after everything you've told me, shown me... Wouldn't it be a waste if you just decided to get rid of me... Assuming that you can...'' Ultear put in, her tone still down.

''Maybe,'' Naruto said with a shrug. ''Anything is possible in this world. From where I come from, family kill each other, friends stabbed each other in the back. It was a dark world where everything happened.''

He wasn't concerned, Ultear thought. That thought made her realize something that irked her. ''In whatever you're planning, this has nothing to do with it, doesn't it? All these, this is just something to keep you busy, keep you entertained.''

''Who knows? What do you think?'' Naruto responded.

''If this is your entertainment, why did you get angry?''

''Angry?'' Naruto asked with a raised brow. ''You call that angry? That wasn't anger. When I'm angry, you will know. Nevertheless, I dislike it when someone pulls the strings behind the scenes for my life to take another direction. I hate being manipulated and being made a puppet on someone's stage.''

Ultear retreated to the back of her mind. What was he really after? It had to be something along the lines of creating a better world if he was ridding the magical world of all dark creatures. Ultear didn't want him to waste his energy in this world. She was going to rewrite this world. She was going to rewind time once Zeref was awakened.

''Can you take this seriously?''

Naruto tilted his head to the side. ''I never said I wasn't taking you seriously, and I didn't say this was something I do to kill time. Those were your words.''

''But you didn't deny them,'' Ultear said.

''Nor did I confirm them.''

Ultear blinked, and opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She was forced to shut her lips for a few moments. ''I won't apologize for what I did. I don't regret it either,'' she didn't like the part when he grabbed her by the throat though.

''I guess I did overreact, a little,'' Naruto said with a sigh. ''After everything I told you, you were bound to be curious. Even though I showed you a portion my power, you still wanted to see more of it. You wanted to see its fullest potential.''

Ultear nodded, ''anyone would be curious and what I have seen of you doesn't make things any better. It just fuels the curiosity.''

''Just don't try to put strings on me to manipulate my destination because if you do so, I will cut the strings and chop you into pieces,'' Naruto said, so casually it actually made Ultear think the same thought more than once.

Ultear nodded. ''Why did you come to this world, Naruto?''

Naruto shrugged. ''Why don't you tell me why you want Zeref? I don't believe that you have left Grimoire Heart. From what I understand, the Guild's objective is the resurrection of the Black Wizard.''

Foolish people believing everything they read on books. It was laughable that these people didn't know that Zeref was not sealed, he was alive and well. They thought he needed to be resurrected. Counting on Zeref for something? What a waste of time and effort. Whatever they wanted from the Black Wizard, they weren't going to get it. If it was something he disliked, Zeref would even end up killing them in turn.

Naturally, Naruto was going to keep this information to himself.

''I can't tell you that,'' Ultear said firmly.

''Oh, what a shame. And I was going to say I would be willing to help you look for him,'' knowing that he isn't a wishing well. Zeref wasn't a wish granter and anyone thinking otherwise was in for a nasty surprise.

Naruto stood up from the chair, ''Oh well, I guess I better go,'' he said turning away from the woman. ''Please don't come to me unless you have something important to tell me and I will do the same. I was serious about what I said earlier.''

Ultear frowned, watching him go. She wanted to ask if he was serious about helping 'her' find Zeref, but she knew the moment he stood up, the matter was closed, and he wouldn't answer the question even if she begged. The new arrangement was also going to make things difficult because she would no longer be seeing him regularly. She figured even if she does appear before him without notice, he would either ignore her or just disappear in a flash.

On his way out, Naruto bumped into Siegrain. Obviously the Councilman was headed towards Ultear's office. While he liked to see how the two interacted, he had another mission to complete and it would be a disaster if he doesn't complete it by the end of the day.

So Naruto just nodded to the man and went his way.

**The following Day**

**Magnolia**

'Home' sweet home, Naruto thought mildly. The thought really did leave a bitter taste on his mouth. He had a home in the Elemental Nations... Thinking that, Naruto had to shake his head. Since his crusade started, he never really had a home because he was always changing hideouts to avoid being detected and moving around had felt good because it gave him a chance for a new scenery. He had come to enjoy the beauty of nature during those bloody days.

Magnolia was home for now. It was just a temporary home. He would move to the next place when the time was right. Still, it didn't really feel like a true home. Naruto was trying by all means to make himself feel at home, but he wasn't having great success. Perhaps it was because he did most things on his own. He was never drinking with the fairies sharing some brutal laughs.

A sad smile plastered across his face as the building of Fairy Tail came into the view.

'Home, huh?' Naruto thought walking straight towards the Guild.

As soon as Naruto entered the Guild hall, he felt that there was something wrong with the atmosphere within. The usual happiness that always greeted one when you entered was none-existent. In fact, it felt hostile. Something had to be wrong, right? What could make these often bubbly people look so gloomy. There wasn't the usual laughter and noises, it was just a tense silence with a couple of voice exchanging some angry words.

Naruto looked around the hall, looking at the members. They seemed to have been beat down, not physically, but verbally. Even the often loud Natsu was quiet. No.. He was knocked out cold with Lucy and Happy by his side. A few weary smiles greeted him and Naruto was forced to ask...

''What is-''

''Bastard!'' The words died on his throat as a heavy punch slammed straight into his face. The lightning infused punch did a great number on Naruto upon its connection with his face. It sent him flying like bullet. Naruto's body tore through the wall with so much force that there was an actual boom.

Some of the Fairies winced upon the contact of the heavy fist with Naruto's face. Even if he was the Phantom, there was no way that the punch didn't hurt. The way he hit the wall was not healthy at all.

''That will teach him a lesson,'' Laxus said grinning, looking straight at the hole Naruto made when he crashed through the wall.

The S-class second Generation Dragon Slayer didn't go after his fellow blonde, he simply folded his hands across his chest, his body fully surrounded by lightning. He was ready just in case the blond returned with vengeance. From their battle, he was bound to return walking or just flat out appear out of nowhere and attack. Laxus was expecting it all.

Proving Laxus right, Naruto suddenly appeared behind the big man. His left foot crushed down the floor due to the amount of energy he was releasing in preparation for his next attack. Naruto's right foot flashed through the air in the blink of an eye, aiming for Laxus' head.

Laxus reacted just as quick, and ducked under the kick. As he did, he felt wind blow up with Naruto's kick. That would have done a number on him if he had allowed it to hit him, Laxus realized. He twisted around to face the blond, only to be faced by that flick of index finger, with his right foot still in the air. The blonde had expected him to dodge the kick.

Naruto's released wind bullet hit Laxus straight on the chest. He had put much pressure on it to strengthen it. Despite being big, the bullet sent Laxus crashing into a wall, but he didn't break through it, he just remained plastered on it.

Naruto flashed straight at the man and tried to pummel Laxus into the wall, but the man blocked his punch with both his hands, held together. Before Naruto could try again, Laxus flung a high footed kick straight at the side of his head. In response, Naruto jumped back, while holding out his right hand. A blue seal appeared on the front his palm. Three more appeared, each bigger than the previous.

'Pale Bullet!'

Naruto released a white beam of energy from the seal. The beam shot out with speed to blind many. The beam created an explosion as it tore through where Laxus once stood, but didn't stop there. It continued farther until it died down on its own.

Laxus flashed behind Naruto, unharmed. He thrust his right first straight at the back of the blonde. Remunerably, Naruto still managed to twist around with a punch of his own. The two punches connected creating a shockwave that flashed through the hall, but it created no harm.

The two twisted around, returning with high kicks, the attacks clashed in mid-air. The ground beneath the two finally burst under the weight and power. It appeared to be on a standstill until Laxus pushed farther, causing Naruto to lose his footing. He closed the distance between him and Naruto in a second, and attempted to slam his right fist into the blonde's gut, but Naruto caught the punch with a wind coated right hand.

In that second, he raised his left hand facing Laxus' face, the Dragon Slayer had did the same trick as well, and the two separated.

Naruto smiled. ''A draw is fair?''

Laxus shook his head. ''I landed a punch and you're bleeding'' he pointed at Naruto's lips.

Naruto rubbed his right index finger on his lips and indeed there was blood. It must be from that first brutal punch. While he may not admit it to anyone, that had hurt like hell. ''Ah come on, we can't count that. You caught me by surprise!''

There was a turnaround in the atmosphere because of Naruto's whining.

Laxus shrugged off his shoulders carelessly, ''I win, you lose,'' he said.

''No fair, Lax-chan,'' Naruto said with a childish look.

Of course that served to annoy Laxus. It was clearly visible in the man's face that he didn't appreciate the nickname. ''Don't call me that!''

''Oh yeah? What are you going do about it if do so? You gonna tell your grandfather, Lax-chan?'' Naruto said in a taunting tone and a sweet little innocent smile.

Laxus once again flashed straight at Naruto, who grinned in response, held a single hand sign. Naruto did a quick replacement jutsu, replacing himself with Mira, who stood baffled by what had just happened. Everyone widened their eyes when they saw that Mira stood where Naruto once stood and she wasn't in a position to block the ferocious punch coming towards her.

Laxus did the impossible upon realizing that Naruto had switched places with Mirajane. He had seen the damn technique before. The last time it was used, he ended up smacking Evergreen on the gut. The impossible was stopping his movements, and the punch stopped just inches away from Mira's face. Only wind generated by the punch clashed with her face, lifting her hair as well.

Naruto flashed behind Mirajane and picked her up bridal style. ''Sorry about that,'' he said apologetically while holding her. ''I will take you out for dinner tonight to make up for this... Hmm, we may even call it a date.''

Mira just stared, surprised and blushing a bit.

''Lax-chan you meanie, you nearly punched a girl. Shame on you!'' Naruto said, glaring, as he walked with Mira still in his hands. He walked past the Dragon Slayer without another word.

In Response, Laxus shrugged and followed Naruto from behind. Both were forced to come to a halt when Makarov cleared his throat at the door. The old man didn't look too happy. ''Who is going to pay for all these?!''

''The loser,'' Laxus said, pointing at Naruto. ''Can I talk to you?'' Laxus said to his grandfather. Makarov nodded, and the two headed upstairs.

''Um, Naruto,'' Mira said quietly. ''You can put me down, now.''

''What? You don't like being held bridal style by the hands of the Phantom?''

''Put her down,'' Ezra demanded of Naruto.

''Hai hai,'' Naruto said and gently let go of Mirajane. He noted everyone was staring at him. ''What?''

The question seemed rhetorical because he walked towards the counter without waiting for a response.

Naruto settled down on his favoured stool, and waited for Mira to return to her working station so that he could get a real drink. He really needed something strong. The fight with Oracion Seis, Ultear, the Magic Council, his mission for the King of Fiore, and now it was Laxus... The past hours really deserved something strong, and Naruto was going to indulge the thirst of the bitter sweet drink on this rare occasion.

''That was risky...'' Erza said in her usual tone. ''You could've put Mira in harm's way if Laxus hadn't seen that in time. He could've hit her.''

Naruto looked at the woman with a raised eyebrow, ''really?'' she was going to lecture him about that. ''I knew what I was doing, Erza. I'm not stupid and careless to put a fellow mage in harm's way in that manner,'' he said a bit strongly.

Erza put on more questions, which Naruto answered carefully, seeing that the mage wasn't pleased by how strongly he had answered her first question. In the end, Erza made it a point to highlight the fact that she was impressed with his ability to keep up with Laxus like that. It wasn't every day that someone fought off the second generation Dragon Slayer as he did. Naruto thanked her for the complement.

''Unsettled scores?'' Mirajane asked, bringing Naruto a jug of beer.

''Something like that,'' Naruto said, before taking a sip of the beer. The sip turned out of be one long gulp that nearly halved the contents of the jug. Once done, Naruto slammed the jug on the counter and let loose of a breath. ''Our fight wasn't settled last time. I had to runaway to handle some matters.''

Mirajane shook her head. Makarov had told her about that one. What could have been so important that he had to leave in the middle of a fight. Naruto seemed to like a good battle. If the opponent assured him of a good challenge, he was more than willing to accept it. So what could have been so important? Despite the curiosity, Mira didn't ask.

''At least he doesn't seem to dislike you,'' Mira said of Laxus. ''Before you arrived, he was lashing out at everyone for how weak they were. Naturally, Erza butt in and they started to argue.''

''He respects power,'' Naruto said, his index finger playing with the handle of his jug. His eyes looked away from Mira's for a moment before returning to stare at her. ''Laxus is Makarov's grandson, right? He must love this guild, and being strong as he is, he feels that everyone should be strong as well.

Fairy Tail is a home. Laxus knows this. But there more it welcomes Mages who can't compete, its strength decreases. As much as he does love the Guild, he wants to see it stronger than any other Guild. Naturally, he is going to flip out when he thinks the current members are pulling the Guild down the mud.''

''How did you come up with that conclusion?'' Mirajane asked with a raised with raised eye brow. All Makarov did was complain about Laxus, he never dived deep into the inner workings of the blonde's mind.

''It is something he said when we were fighting. Plus when you fight with someone on the same wavelength, it becomes easy to understand that person,'' Naruto responded.

Mira merely nodded and went back to her duties, leaving Naruto finish his drink in silence. How glad he was that he didn't have to deal with Natsu today. Really, he just wanted to speak to Makarov and go back to his apartment to get some sleep. He would wake up later when the sun would no longer be patrolling the streets.

Naruto looked up at the stairs, seeing both Makarov and Laxus return. The latter merely nodded at him and went his way. Off to do another job obviously. The man never stayed within the Guild to relax. He was always away, doing something. Naruto wasn't the one to say anything against that, he could also disappear from the guild to conduct his other businesses.

''I swear that boy is going to give me a heart attack one day,'' Makarov said tiredly. That said, he settled on the counter, Naruto's right side and called for his own beer: they seemed to always sit in this formation.

''Isn't that the work of grandchildren? Besides, isn't it that you technically raised him? He has to be a bother, otherwise, who else will he bother?''

Makarov shrugged, ''he is a grown man,'' the said. ''I have younger children I have to look after, and they give me enough trouble already.'' The old man looked at Naruto curiously. ''You completed your business?''

''Yes,'' Naruto said, his tone laced with some tiredness.

''Was it that troubling?'' Makarov said, seeing that Naruto looked tired deep inside his eyes. His body language didn't say so, but his eyes betrayed the impression.

''Yes,'' Naruto said with a nod. ''I didn't sleep the whole of last night, and I had a run in with a two members of Oracion Seis. I had to fight them, which wasn't planned, but I handled it nonetheless.''

''And yet you still exchanged blows with Laxus like you were fully capable of fighting,'' Makarov said shaking his head. Young ones, he thought.

''Eh, I have learned to even go more days without sleep. There were times when sleeping became a luxury, especially with the entire world looking for you, with deadly intensions,'' Naruto said. ''My body seems to have lost that experience a bit, though,'' he added.

Makarov stared at Naruto for a brief moment, contemplating the words he'd just said. ''How did it go with Oracion Seis?''

''I captured the two who fought me and took them to the Magic Council HQ. They were put in prison and I got my pay,'' Naruto said before breaking a smile. ''Wanna know the good news?''

''What?'' Makarov said with a raised eyebrow.

''They elevated my status. I'm now official an S-class mage in the books of the Magic Council. It doesn't necessarily mean you have to recognize me as such, but that is the stance of the Council, since I work for them,'' Naruto said.

Makarov sighed, ''This is just going to bring me trouble,'' he said. ''Since you got paid, you can pay for the damages you caused with Laxus. I'm not going to pay for that.''

''I can do that,'' Naruto said. ''I think they are beginning to trust me as well. To strengthen things, they may even call you to question you more about me as you are my Guild master.''

Makarov blinked. ''At least you won't have to worry about them taking actions against you. If they do call for me, I will be honest.''

Naruto smiled, ''I couldn't ask for anything less or more,'' he said honestly. ''This does make things easy for me.''

Makarov nodded, ''Just don't mess it up by doing something stupid. If you continue to do good work, you go places with the Council. Your power is useful to them, and if you end up bringing the entire Oracion Seis down, it will only strengthen their hold on using you.''

''I just hope I won't end up being used to send a message to Guilds. I don't want to end up being called the Magic Council's dog,'' Naruto said.

''That may be inevitable,'' Makarov said. ''The Council doesn't always do what is right. You just have to stay true to yourself.''

Naruto nodded and stood up. ''Well old man, I'm off to my rest,'' he said before looking for Mirajane. ''I will come and pick you up at 8 for our date.'' He said.

''You were serious about that?''

Naruto nodded, smiling. ''I was,'' he said and disappeared into thin air.

Makarov looked at Mirajane, ''When did that happen?''

**There** **was a general idea that the last chapter gave off a vibe of arrogance in Naruto and I won't deny that. It did appear that way. Having said that, this chapter ought to have fixed things.**

**The chapter title is in reference to the changes in Naruto about the arrogance and ignorance issue – in the above paragraph. Changes also refers to the change in The Magic Council's perception of Naruto as well as his ranking. **

**The Omnipresent Sage **


	14. Chapter 14

**Same old God, Different Approach**

Naruto strolled through the half empty chairs and desks of Hall of Fairy Tail, which housed the mages infamously known for destruction; he had a soft smile on his face, eyes dancing with excitement and anticipation.

A good evening waited for him. What was there not to be excited about?

The night had arrived, ushered by a chilling breeze that made home all the touching place to be.

Looking at the almost empty hall, Naruto could only assume that most of the fairies had gone to their homes, rooms or wherever they rested after another blast of a day. The rooms of each Guild member weren't imprinted within his mind. Such knowledge was irrelevant. Not important.

There were a few old faces around the hall. Looking at them carefully, the thought that came to mind was most of them just didn't want to go home. This was the place people escaped to when they wanted to avoid their problems. Home could be such a stressing and headache giving place. Languages often differed. Miscommunication and lack of understanding arises at that point. The only thing left is trouble and a man who doesn't want to go home because he can't stand or handle the situation.

That is what he learned from observing humans anyway.

For all the years… good and nail biting bitterness and pain, Naruto had something to show for it. Simply avoiding the home problem won't make it go away. No matter how much effort you put into putting a veil over your eyes and making yourself think that everything was well, the problem will still persist until you deal with it. Having been a magnet of pain and troubles, Naruto had learned to face them. It was the best way to deal with them.

It wasn't a walk in the park, but it got your somewhere.

''A part of me was thinking that you wouldn't come,'' Mira's voice cut through Naruto's thoughts.

The blonde looked at the mage with a careful eye: she looked normal, her shoulders weren't tight, rather, they were relaxed; there wasn't a mask of tension pulling her muscles together: Naruto assumed she was comfortable, and free. He smiled. It would have been a disappointment if she felt uncomfortable around him.

''Why do I sense that that you'd be both relieved and a bit disappointed if I didn't show up,'' Naruto said, keeping a warm smile across his lips.

He wondered about that. Those were to varying set of feelings with different meanings. It was possible to feel both of them, but impossible to experience both simultaneously at an equal level. It was either the disappointment would be greater than the relief, visa versa.

There were always two or more thoughts about a subject. The mind reasons, and thinks. There was the rational sense of our hearts and minds, and the irrational parts. Being rational led to a more logical conclusions and irrationality-free behavior.

Naruto didn't have to worry about Mirajane being irrational: she was smart and good natured. She didn't seem like the kind of person who would pull the trigger without even enquiring about the happenings that have brought about what a situation looks or may not look like. With that reasoning, he figured he would have a good time. It was perhaps the reason she was relaxed and seemingly comfortable with the idea of being with just him only.

''I haven't actually gone out in a long time...''

To say this would be her first 'date' wouldn't far off the mark either. She was hardly an ever going out person after all.

Naruto waved his hand, ''I haven't in months,'' he said. No, that was not quite true. He did with Ultear. He just wasn't going to count that because dinner with that calculating snake of a woman couldn't be counted as going out. It was more like a hunting or fishing thing.

''Surprising,'' Mira said. The surprise was evidenced by her raised eye brow. No... It seemed more so of a questioning look than surprise. ''You are...'' how should she put it? ''Well, you...''

''Things happen. I'm that trigger happy that when I see a girl I start shooting out blanks. Just for laughs'' Naruto said, holding out his hand. ''Shall we?''

Mira nodded, ''Let us,'' she said.

Naruto pulled her to the side, and flashed her a more brighter smile, ''you look beautiful by the way.''

The dress she wore wasn't the usual one, nothing fancy, but she had a radiant look about her. Naruto reasoned it as the work of the mind. The mind-set changes on occasions. You view someone depending on a situation. On this occasion, Mira wasn't the waiter who gets him his favoured drinks and keeps him company when Makarov wasn't present.

Tonight, she was the beautiful young woman he was going to have dinner with, with just the two of them and Naruto had prepared something special because he wanted to experience something special.

''Thank you,'' Mira said, smiling. ''You look yourself, a bit excited if I might add.''

''Well, I am going to have dinner with the beautiful and mesmerizing Mirajane Strauss. You're a celebrity you know,'' Naruto said. ''Of course this has to be exciting for me.''

''What of you, then? You're the infamous Phantom. You make more headlines than I do...'' Mira pointed the out fact as they walked past the Guild doors.

''Not for the right reasons. What makes this even more exciting is the personality behind Mirajane Strauss,'' at the words left his lips, Naruto stopped, still holding Mira's hand. ''There are just some people you feel glad to be with: people you look at and realize that there are truly honest and good people in this world. You are one of those people,'' Naruto's tone was low, and bathed in softness.

Mirajane smiled warmly. ''Thank you. It means a lot to me,'' especially when she knew that he was being totally honest with her. She couldn't detect any lies from him. ''You're a good person as well.''

''Good person, huh? My past actions would disagree with that assessment. I do try to be good, but I've ended up doing bad,'' Naruto said sadly, he then shook his head. ''Let us not allow the gloomy clouds to follow us before we even eat. There is still time to talk. The night is still young after all.''

Mira nodded, ''Where are we going anyway?''

Naruto smiled at her, before pulling her closer: a teleportation seal appeared beneath them and they were pulled away to a far away location.

They appeared atop of what was a tall building that enabled them to see the lights flickering below and the lit streets bubbling up with people. Looking around, Mirajane noticed something: the glorious Royal castle lit up in different lights. ''This is the capital,'' she said.

Naruto nodded. ''The sight is beautiful, isn't it?''

''It is,'' Mira responded with a small smile.

Naruto took Mira to their right, a small table was placed beside the edge of the building, giving way for a clear view on the streets below. There was an umbrella that was above the table, holding a white light to lit up the table as it was already night: a couple of candles were atop of the table with food already prepared and a small bucket lay beside the table: inside it held ice with three bottles of drinks.

Naruto allowed Mira to seat before he sat down. ''When did you have time to prepare this? I thought you'd gone to sleep.''

''I had, but didn't sleep much,'' Naruto said. ''I ended up coming here and called in a few favours to get this prepared.''

''I forget that you used to live here before moving to Magnolia,'' Mira said.

Quite honestly, she was overwhelmed by all these. It was beautiful. No one had ever done something like this for her. She felt something move inside of her heart. To experience something special, Naruto had indeed gone all out. It was almost like a date. No, no matter how you looked at it, this wasn't just dinner, it was more than that.

It was a date

''Well, I don't talk much about it,'' Naruto said, shrugging it off. ''This has become a date, huh?''

Mira nodded.

''Well, let us make the best of it,'' Naruto said smiling. He pulled out a bottle of wine from the ice and opened it. ''Some people prefer washing down after eating, I like eating and washing down at the same time.''

''I'm not much of a wine person,'' Mira said, ''But I do like the food. It smells delicious.''

''Well, let us eat before it becomes cold,'' Naruto said, digging into the food he paid a hefty price for to be cooked. Not that he cared about money or was worried he'd wasted it.

''Is it true that you had a short temper and were more like a tomboy and held a competitive streak with Erza?''

''Who told you that?''

''Well, nothing is forever kept hidden.''

''It was years ago. I was still young,'' the smile Mira had on her lips was small, yet it was so beautiful. Naruto guessed, there were so many good memories that she had in those days.

''You must have enjoyed them,'' Naruto said.

Mira nodded, ''I did, but we have to grow at some point of our lives,'' her smiled turned a bit sad.

''Growth isn't a bad thing, forcing it is. Some people are able to adapt to the forced growth, some aren't. It all depends on mental strength and the will to move forward.''

''Speaking from experience?''

''In a matter of speaking yes,'' Naruto said, pausing for a moment. ''At some point of my life I had to grow up. But my growth was bloody. I won't dive into that, I wish not to disturb your stomach while we're eating.''

Mira was curious. The sad smile made her curious. How did Naruto really grow up. She knew nothing about it. Something had to have happened for him to turn out this way. Most people's present were heavily influenced by their past. Whatever had happened in in Naruto's past, it wasn't sweet songs, smiles and laughs.

''Curious?''

Mira nodded, ''I'd be lying if I said I wasn't.''

Naruto poured himself a drink and halved the contents with a single gulp. ''The night I was born, a powerful beast attacked my village, killing a lot of people. The beast was immortal, it couldn't be killed. My father, the village leader, sacrificed himself to seal the beast, or as the people called it, a demon. Just minutes old, and my father sealed the 'demon' within me, saving the village. My mother died along with him.

Only my father was hailed as a hero for saving the village, and my mother wasn't mentioned anywhere. The villagers, the very people my parents died protecting, wanted to burn me. They wanted me dead. I wasn't human, but the very demon that killed their loved ones. When they saw me, they saw it.

The old man, the leader who returned to post, after my father, protected me from death. He passed a law that forbade anyone from calling me, 'Kyuubi' or even mentioning it. Failure to adhere to the law was punishable by dead.

Of course this didn't change anything. The orphanage treated me like an animal. Other children cursed and made fun of me whenever they could. It was so bad that by age 6 I was already living on my own. The village got me an apartment and gave me a monthly allowance.''

Miya had a sad smile on her face. If she thought she had it worse than anyone, then she had been wrong. She had her siblings. By his accounts, Naruto had no one. He was all alone in a world against him. The feeling was familiar to Mira. Way too familiar.

Mira now knew why he said his parents hadn't been there when he grew up. Living on his own by six..? How would she have managed it. Mira couldn't think. Not when she didn't have her siblings to live for and protect.

''You can relate, huh?'' Naruto said, seeing the look on Mira's face.

''My past is a bit similar,'' she said.

''So I heard,'' Naruto said before continuing to add on to his story. By the end of it, Mirajane had nothing but a sad smile to offer him.

''You have turned out well, though,'' she said, reflecting on the life he now lived.

''I guess I have,'' Naruto said with a small smile.

Comfortable silence greeted them as the two finished up their meals. Mira would send Naruto some glances, but said nothing to him. She knew Naruto noticed her glances, he just didn't want to comment on it. Perhaps he thought she would eventually speak her mind.

Strange things have happened in Naruto's life - A lot of them good, some of them just weird, but he has lived through so many things. His heart was a rock, because it had endured and experienced almost everything there is in life. What was it that he hadn't experienced? He had been powerless at once, and became all mighty, he has experienced death. Was there anything more that he hasn't experience or lacked?

The answer came smoothly, and it was clear to him. There shouldn't be anything that surprises him in this world. Yet, being in this moment with Mirajane, with comfortable silence, it felt strangely like a new experience. He had been on dates before, but this felt new, almost like a first real date. It made him happy.

Perhaps this what he has been lacking in this world to make him comfortable enough to say he loved this world. Surely, Mei would wish for happiness to follow him as he walked around.

"This really feels like a first date," Naruto said his thoughts to Mirajane.

Mirajane smiled, "The atmosphere is pleasant and the company isn't bad at all," she said.

Naruto nodded, "This: during my younger days, when I was alone, not pretending, it seemed as though it would never happen."

"Why? You're are kind person and not a bad looker," Mira said. How could she forget that he'd helped her brother even though he didn't know him.

"I wasn't like this in my younger days. I was hated by almost every adult and the children in my age, found me loud and annoying. So each time, I asked them out, I would always reject me in the most brutal fashion."

Mira stared at Naruto before laughing softly. "I'm sorry; I just can't imagine you being loud and annoying."

"Most wouldn't believe it. I was more like Natsu, but less cool in terms of power," Naruto said with the strange look on his face.

"I wish I'd seen that…" Mira said. "How were you rejected?"

"You know, the girl looks disgusted like i'd just insulted her, a punch in the face or a being told that even if I was the last male in the world, it wouldn't happen," Naruto said.

"It must have been painful to bear," Mira said. Mira assumed that if what he was saying was true, then he was older than how he looked. There were times he really did look old, but Mira wasn't going to question him about it.

"I've never known that. I was always rejecting boys. Found none that was worthy," Mira said.

Naruto smiled, "There had to me one that you liked but evaded you…"

"There was," Mira admitted. "How about with you?"

Naruto went on to tell her about the good old days chasing Haruno Sakura like a lovesick puppy. The white-haired mage laughed every now and then.

Once the food was no longer on the table but being digested inside their guts, Naruto stood up from his chair and once again held out his right hand. Mira took it as she stood up. As he did during the day, Naruto picked her up bridal style and walked over to the edge of the building.

''Let's go to a loud place where I used to work,'' he said before jumping down with Mira in hands.

Despite the distance of their fall, they landed safely on the ground, without so much as a noise, almost like a leaf had fallen down the ground. Naruto placed Mira on the ground, allowing her to stand on her feet.

"I might get used to being carried like that," Mira commented smiling. It was the second time Naruto had carried her bridal style.

Naruto flashed Mira a smile, "I wouldn't complain," He said.

"No doubt about that. You seem to enjoy it," Mira said, looking up at the road ahead. ''You used to work around here? What kind of a job?''

''Barman,'' Naruto said leading Mira to his previous workplace.

Mira looked at him sceptically. The Phantom… a barman. Mira laughed softly. The image of the Phantom painted by most people, being a barman was just hilarious. Selling drinks for a living when you were a powerful mage?

Once again, Mira laughed softly at the image her mind was making.

''I'm sorry; it's just hard to believe...''

''Well, believe it.''

''Why barman though? You could have joined any Guild you liked, or gone to the Magic Council. The royal family would have even hired them if you'd offered your services,'' Mira said. "No one would have rejected you. Given your current status, it seems rather low for you."

''I just wanted to live a normal life, you know. I worked Nightshifts and spent my days at the library. That was how I went about a normal life. A bar is also a good place for observation of different characters of people,'' Naruto paused, looking up the sky for a moment. ''I was a bit high and mighty then. The bar represented me with a good chance to observe and study humans.''

''You say humans as if you aren't one.'' Mira looked at Naruto with a questioning look. He sometimes does have a feel od superiority about him. But that didn't make him less human. It just made him a strong human.

''One of these days, you will question if I am human or not.''

''Is it because of the beast?''

Naruto shook his head, ''no'' he said. ''The beast is no longer in me. One day, you'll see me in action and that day you will ask. I think a part of me has elevated itself to a being far more than just a mere mortal.''

''Oh. I thought you just hated yourself thinking that you were perhaps just a demon,'' Mira sounded relieved that he didn't think like that.

''What we are depends on our actions. Power doesn't define what you are: how and what you use it for defines that. I learned that when I was still younger,'' Naruto said as they cut through a corner. ''This is the place,'' he said.

Mira just followed him. It looked normal outside, but when they entered, there was loud music, people talking and laughing. It was one great party inside. ''If you feel uncomfortable, tell me and we'll leave.''

Mira nodded.

They settled down on the stools in front of the counter, and it didn't take long for Naruto to be recognized. A woman, who obviously worked at the bar, came on rushing to the blond. She was wearing a huge smile, happy to see him once again. A lot of questions where thrown at him, and the mention of a certain Aika. Mira remained still until Naruto said he was with someone.

The woman didn't seem deflated a bit, she looked at Mira and congratulated him on landing a fine woman.

''They're bit crazy,'' Naruto said to Mira. ''Wanna dance?''

''Here?''

Naruto nodded, ''Yes. I brought you here so we can dance, and drink before calling it a night. I'm not good at it, but we can manage.''

Mira looked hesitant for a moment, but she gave in. "Just this once," she said.

Naruto nodded. "Just this once will do," He said.

**Fairy Tail**

It had always been Naruto's belief that once people were able to stand on common ground and share a familiar feeling, they would be able to understand each other. Being able to understand the other stemmed from being able to empathize. The inability to feel what others feel leads to arguments, resentment and ultimately, fights. Often people didn't want to stand on the other's shoes to see what life looked like from that side. Naturally, that led to more misunderstanding from people.

In his dinner with Mirajane, Naruto was able to look at things from her side and she was able to look at things from his side. Subsequently, this made things easier between them. If it is about pain, then she could understand. Being hated by people for something you have no control over, Mira could understand all that.

The idea that people could only be united when they share a similar feeling was the one that had pushed Naruto towards the top of the world, parading as the demon who wanted nothing more than to control the world. To make his performance seem real, Naruto had killed people. He'd justified himself by saying it was for the greater good.

Such personal justification.

So many people do so many things, many of them evil and just immoral, and they could still offer reasons to justify their actions. Everyone had a reason for doing something. He had his and forced the Elemental Nations to a state of war just so they could unite in the war against him.

Their hatred for him had been real. He had killed many after all. He had killed many in the name of peace and the necessary sacrifices. To make himself sleep better if that didn't work, Naruto had told himself that shinobi were evil. There was no one who was innocent.

So many bitter and tearful nights because of the blood he'd spilled. Mei had been his savior. Even to this day, Naruto never stopped thanking her for what she did. Her memory would always exist within him.

At some point, Naruto forgot the feeling, or to feel guilt when he killed someone. He became used to killing as he grew more powerful. Perhaps it all came down to the fact that he'd stopped seeing himself as a mere mortal but as a god. He had no equal, and the Elemental Nations feared his name more than anything. His appearance caused lessor men to treble in fear.

Did that justify his lack of emotion? Naruto felt it did. Life and death wasn't a matter to him. He had the power of life and death in his hands after all.

Things were different now: he'd come to this world to start afresh. The life at the capital taught him much more as he observed and studied humans interacting. He'd come here not just to live the second life, but to change this magical world.

This world had its mystery, but there was nothing that a god could fail to discover. Naruto believed. Take it for arrogance, but Naruto saw it as a possibility.

This new life had to be different. This brought back to that point of understanding to unity. This world was much more peaceful. There were no wars between countries, just a few spats every there and there. All it needed was good governance after all the negative forces were uprooted.

The question still lingered: could this world be united? Getting the world to hate him wasn't going to do it here, and the same situation between him and Mirajane wouldn't apply to everyone. So, if then, could people really come together without understanding each other?

Despite not being able to answer the question, Naruto thought they had to do come together. Being able to understand the other didn't necessarily mean one could emphasize. Simply coming together for a common goal could get people together, and being able to accept other people as they were could lead to unity.

It was so often that some people were not able to accept the ways of other people. Of course some were morally crippled, but laws and moral principles had to be established for a better world and everyone had to adhere to that.

''You look like you're lost in something deep,'' Makarov said, settling beside Naruto in the usual position. ''Your date with Mira weren't badly?''

Naruto blinked twice. His eyes travelled towards the old for a moment before he searched for the white-haired mage: he found her, doing what she did every day. He smiled and returned to Makarov.

''If it had gone badly, I wouldn't be sitting here with my head held, high, now would I?'' Naruto said, and picked up his glass of water. Yes, today was a day of drinking water. He'd drank enough last night to go the entire week without the need for alcohol.

''I guess not,'' Makarov said with a thoughtful look. ''So how far did you go? You treated her well?''

''I have class, you know. And yes, I treated well. What makes you think I would mistreat her?''

Makarov shrugged nonchalantly. ''Who knows what goes through you kids. When you don't get what you want, you get nasty. Perhaps its the hormones that bothers you much.''

''I'm a full grown adult, old man,'' Naruto said, reminding the old man that he may not look like it, but he has lived many years. His body looked young because of whatever happened when he was brought to life.

Makarov shook his head, ''I forget,'' he said. ''Well, you don't act like it, so I can't be helped for forgetting.''

''I'm making up for lost years. I spent nearly 10 years preparing for and in war with the Elemental Nations. My childhood wasn't all sweet smiles and roses either,'' Naruto said, defending himself. ''I passed the hormonal stage long ago.''

Makarov nodded, ''Just be careful you don't paint things that aren't there. I'd hate to see Mira-chan hurt.''

''Wouldn't think of doing something like that. What makes you think I'd false lead her anyway?''

''You don't look like you're really looking for relationships. And I'd figured that you'd want to return to your world after you finish business here,'' Makarov said, with a raised eye brow. ''I am wrong?''

''I will return to my world, but I will return here once again. My time expired in the Elemental Nations when I was killed. My return will only be to correct what I wronged and see if the peace did last,'' Naruto said.

''You like it here already?''

''I do. It hasn't felt quite like home yet, but I will grow to love it.''

''So,'' Makarov paused for a moment, looking at Naruto carefully, ''what is bothering you?''

''I'm not so much as being bothered by anything, I'm just thinking of how to change things. You know for my grand mission.''

''What's on your mind?''

''People are different; we all have different ideals and believes. Perhaps this is what makes them humans and unique. Regardless, ones believes should not oppress the others, and no one should think they are the ones who are right and the entire world is wrong. No one should force their ideals on the other.

Politicians campaign with silver tongues and promises to get people to follow them. Some speak the truth and people follow them. Everyone should be given a choice, to do as they want. On that note, what we desire to do shouldn't crush other people's freedom. Its not wrong to lead people who need a leader. Its wrong to mislead people.

There are moral values that are accepted by the masses, and those are values the world should adhere to.'' Naruto paused momentarily before finishing up. ''With all this mind in mind, I wonder, how can I go about to bring change?''

''You have a good understanding of how things stand. I believe this is a very different approach from the previous one,'' Makarov said, smiling to Naruto. ''If you continue to hold on to that, you cannot make the wrong choice moving forward. Understanding that there is such a thing as freedom and accepted moral values, has brought you a strong foundation. What is next up is going about the how.''

Naruto nodded, ''that is what I am trying to figure out. Two things are in the centre for change: the royal family and the Magic Council.''

Makarov frowned. ''Don't tell me you lived up in the capital to get a good look at the royal family? They don't get along with the magic council, especially with their past dealings with dark magic.''

''I won't deny that,'' Naruto said with a shake of his head. ''You should know better, Master. Dark Magic isn't necessarily evil. The intent behind the magic is what makes it evil. It is just that people have come to believe that because one man used Dark Magic and was all evil, then Dark Magic is evil. That is wrong.''

Makarov sighed. ''Intent, huh?'' He smiled. ''You have grasped the principles of magic like you have grown up learning about it.''

''During the time I spent in the capital, I was learning about magic everyday,'' Naruto said. ''The royal family isn't bad. The King himself is a rather easy going person. I like him.''

''And his daughter,'' Makarov added with a grin.

''Well yeah. What is there not to like about her?''

''She could be half your actual age,'' Makarov pointed out just to spoil the mood. ''Aren't your peers like Macao? With the girls, you have no peer here.''

Naruto frowned. ''Not funny,'' Naruto said. ''Well, At least I have my youth. Nobody knows my age. But you, I bet you can't even run a lap without getting back pains. Some of your peers are probably speaking to butterflies now.''

It was Makarov's turn to frown. ''I'm not that old!''

Naruto grinned, ''Keep telling yourself that. Perhaps you will turn back to your younger days...''

''I need a drink,'' Makarov said. ''What of the Magic Council?''

''My thoughts are clear about them. I believe one day, I will get into that council and I will be able to change things,'' Naruto said confidently.

''It may take an entire lifetime, and pulling some strings.''

''It won't,'' Naruto said. ''Things are moving fast. With my power, I can make things happen.''

''You're confident. But that should be hardly a surprise,'' Makarov said, his eyes looked up as Naruto stood up. ''Going somewhere?''

''Erza was complaining that I don't do jobs. So, since I'm now an S-class mage, I can go to the second floor.''

''Just don't do reckless things,'' Makarov said. ''Some S-class jobs can be dangerous.''

''My type of jobs!'' Naruto exclaimed with a wide grin.

''What's what I fear. Danger excites you. Don't get overboard and do something someone your age wouldn't do.''

''You're not going to let that go, are you?''

Makarov merely grinned.

Leaving Makarov to quench his thirst, Naruto went upstairs to take a job that would pose some difficulty while giving him some time to think about the near future. As he looked through the board, Naruto realized that there were much more interesting jobs for one to do that he'd first thought.

Naruto picked up the job request from Galuna Island.

It seemed complicated enough to work his mind. He wasn't looking for a fight at this day or time. Naruto just wanted to work his mind and get some fresh air, while viewing the world of Magic.

Naruto looked at the job request once more and nodded in satisfaction. Without anything else holding him back he went back downstairs. He had to first see Mira so that she could sign the damn poster off the register. It would be completed by the end of the day because a god never fails. Naruto shook his head, stamping down on such references of himself. He was really becoming used to referring himself as God.

Naruto called the woman and while he awaited, he turned to Makarov. "Aside from attending wizard saints' meetings and drinking, what do you do?"

"Sign a few paperwork, check on a few things," Makarov said with a wave of his hand.

"Sucks to be old, huh?" Naruto said smiling. "Perhaps we should look for the Fountain of Youth and return you to your youth so that you can enjoy life once again."

"Sounds appealing," Makarov said. "But who would look after the brats? An adult must always be present to guide the young ones."

Naruto nodded, "Can't argue with that. As a parent you sacrifice a lot for your children, just so they can grow up into good kids."

Makarov raised a curious a eye brow. "You as if you've raised a few brats."

Naruto chuckled lightly at the thought. "Not at all," He said. "I just understand your position. Parenthood isn't something I have done before. My own parents weren't there when I grew up."

Mira heard Naruto as she was now walking over to attend to his request. Makarov looked the other way seeing her speak to Naruto. "So you raised yourself…"

"More or less," Naruto said, handing Mira the Job request.

''Already taking your S-class mission?'' The white haired mage asked, looking at request in her hand.

Naruto nodded to Mira's question. ''Should've been taking them since I joined the Guild, but the old man wouldn't allow me. Wanna join me? It isn't supposed to be that tricky and the island must have a pleasant atmosphere…"

Mira shook her head, ''I'm retired,'' she said smiling. ''If you want to go with someone, take someone with you. Or Natsu. He's been bugging master for a long time about doing an S-class mission.''

''I can understand the frustrations,'' Naruto said, ''but the S-class missions carry more danger where one can die during the course of it. The young blood doesn't get this. Something challenging is always welcomed.''

A bit more like him during the good days in Konoha. The mission he ended up doing had been a rather rude awakening. At least he ended up being a hero.

It was always ignorance that led to impulsive actions. At least he had learned his lesson quite early on and was able to continue with the shinobi ways without any mental scars.

''Especially with Natsu,'' Mira said. ''He says these lower class missions don't show what he is truly capable of doing.''

''Most of them are just chores,'' Naruto said, pointing out that Natsu does in fact have a valid reason to complain. But of course, if you want to do higher ranked missions, you just had to become stronger. ''I wasn't looking much for company anyway. I just wanted to see you in action. You're an S-class mage after all.''

Mira smiled, ''some other day in the near future,'' she said.

''Hai, hai,'' Naruto said, and twisted around to leave. He had marked a few places to go by. He could teleport to a place near the damn island. That would save time and he could be doing other things by tomorrow.

Naruto sighed when a problem came into the show.

Natsu was upon Naruto before he even left the guild. The pinkette snatched the job poster from his right hand, and went all over the place. ''cool! S-class mission, can I come along?'' The dragon slayer, asked, grinning widely.

Naruto took the piece of paper from Natsu, ''no,'' he said. ''It is for adults only and you're just a brat.''

''You're not that older than me, and what does age have to do with anything? I can do S-class missions.''

''So you say,'' Naruto said with a wave of his hand. ''Be a good boy and go make up with Lucy or play catch with the cat.''

''Oh come on, Naruto. Just let me go with you this once, I can prove my strength to you,'' Natsu said confidently.

''Really?''

''Yes!'' Fists raised, and flames ready to burn whatever they touched. Seeing all these, Naruto shook his head.

''On one condition: you will handle the small fries, should there be any, and I will handle what is challenging. But if this turns out to be a disappointment, I will let you handle it and you can take the reward for yourself,'' Naruto said, smiling a bit.

He was rather tired of handling small fries, and besides, the scenery with the Dragon Slayer would at least put a new thought inside his head. He could use that. Perhaps it would remind him of his younger version back in Konoha. Perhaps in those memories of naivety, he could find the answer.

''If I say yes, do I get to come along?'' Naruto nodded. ''Let me go and get Lucy.''

''I'll be outside,'' Naruto said. He just wanted to get away anyway. It would be fun for once watching the kids play.

When Natsu came outside the Guild, he had Lucy and Gray with him. Naruto raised a brow at this. ''I thought you said you were only going to take Lucy?''

''He bragged about doing an S-class mission with you and I thought why not? If the flame-brain is going, why am I to fall behind,'' Gray said before Natsu could sprout any nonsense. "Besides, who will freeze him when he decides to burn things?"

Naruto sighed. ''Oh well, it doesn't hurt. I will perhaps get to see more of your Magic, Gray. And Lucy, what was your magic, again?''

''She doesn't have any,'' Happy was happy to respond.

After shouting something at the blue flying cat, Lucy turned to Naruto, ''you're kidding right? I mean we did go on that mission together.''

''That one with Lullaby? I wasn't paying attention to you. I was a little ticked off that the mages had been very weak,'' Naruto said.

''I'm a celestial wizard.''

''Oh, I knew that, just pulling your leg,'' Naruto said smiling. He snapped his fingers and four magic seals appeared beneath the four. ''Natsu, take the cat or he will be left behind.''

Natsu did as told and the flashed out of existence in Magnolia and appeared some place different. ''Teleportation magic?'' Gray asked.

Naruto nodded.

''Can you teach it to me?'' Natsu asked. If he learned it, it would save him the horrors of going through motion sickness.

''Your head is full of flames for you to actually grasp such complex work of magic,'' Naruto said flatly. "Its impossible for you to learn it."

Gray laughed.

''What are you laughing at?'' Natsu demanded, glaring straight at Gray. "If I can't do it, neither can you."

"I don't think that's true Natsu," Happy offered his opinion on the matter.

Neither Gray nor Natsu listened to the cared as they were busy glaring at each other. The head butting picked up as the two exchanged insults.

Naruto looked on with a smile: it reminded him of his rivalry with Sasuke during those Genin days. It had been fun, but it wasn't innocent. Sasuke held some deeper emotions to it. Gray and Natsu were friends. Their rivalry would never result in either of the two plunging a knife on the other.

They were friends, real friends with a healthy rivalry.

Bringing them wasn't a bad decision after all. It made him relieve those innocent days: Just what he needed to get some happy thoughts inside the head of his.

**Hargeon Town**

''I'm sorry I can't take you that cursed place.''

That was the fourth rejection the group had been hit with in their quest to go to Galuna Island. No one really wanted to take them to the island. It appeared that to some people, even business could wait if there was a threat of a curse. No matter how many times they begged, nothing worked. Hell, not even Natsu's threats seemed to change anything as they continued to be flat out rejected.

Naruto had simply looked aside, looking into the heavens as if there was something of interest in the empty sky.

''Damn it!'' Natsu growled. ''I can't believe these people are scared of a freaking curse!''

"It has to be something frightening for people to act like this," Gray said in a thoughtful manner.

''We tried, maybe we should just go back to Magnolia,'' Lucy offered.

The news of the curse had been giving her the chills. She certainly didn't want to end up getting cursed. If the sailors were refusing to take them to the island because of the curse, then it had to be real. It couldn't be just a rumour could it? Rumours did start with some truth after all.

''Are you kidding me?!'' Natsu shouted. ''I'm not returning home until I do this mission. I will get laughed at for failing to get this one done!''

''If you really want to go get us a sailor,'' Gray said. ''Or just swim alone... Oh you can't swim, can you?''

''I can swim.''

Gray smiled. ''Why don't you go ahead and show me?''

Lucy looked at Naruto who didn't seem bothered at all: his eyes were staring up into the sky, like nothing else mattered in this world and everything that was interesting was up there. Hell. He hadn't even taken part in trying to persuade the sailors in taking them to Galuna Island.

''Aren't you going to stop them?''

Naruto shrugged. ''Let the kids play,'' Naruto said.

He didn't really need a boat to get to the Island. He could utilize gravity or wind to elevate himself into the air and move towards the Island. Teleportation wouldn't work because he hadn't marked any place in the Island. Or he could just run on the suffice of the water using chakra to stay afloat. That would burn a lot of chakra though and Naruto wasn't willing to do something so bothersome.

There had to be a way they could get to the Island.

''You're not really helping,'' Lucy complained. Once again, Naruto shrugged. ''So, are we going to return?''

Naruto shook his head. ''We will get to the Island. I can't fail a mission. It will reflect badly on my record. Wouldn't it be laughable if there is something like, 'the Phantom failed to execute an S-class mission because he couldn't get a boat?'''

''Not really,'' Lucy said. ''How are we going to it them?''

Before Naruto could respond, someone called them. ''Are you guys Wizards?''

''Yes.''

''I saw you being rejected. I can take you to the island,'' the sailor said.

''Excellent,'' Naruto said, walking over to the boat without so much as questioning why the stranger would choose to give them his help when everyone had refused.

''Are you sure about this?''

Lucy realized she was the only one who had stayed behind and that the others had left for the boat. She sighed. 'I guess it can't be helped,' she thought walking over to the boat.

''My name is Bobo,'' the sailor said, introducing himself to the mages. ''I once was an inhabitant of the Island.''

''Is this why you're not afraid of the curse?'' Lucy asked.

''Natsu, look: a fish!'' Happy shouted looking down the water.

''Oh, its really big,'' Natsu exclaimed as he peered into the water. ''I bet it tastes delicious.''

''Aha,'' Happy said already dreaming about the huge fish.

''You know, it could be cursed like the Island,'' Lucy said to the two who had interrupted her talk with the sailor. Why did she even bother with them. They were just hopeless and a couple of idiots. Now that she thought of it, Happy might be smarter than Natsu. The cat just went nuts when it thought of fish.

''Like he would mind,'' Gray said. ''Are you really from the Island?'' he asked the sailor, his tone not suspicious, but just curious.

Bobo changed into something of a small demon before responding, ''Yes,'' he said. ''Are you still sure that you want to continue? This is what you will find out if you get to the Island,'' he said.

''We are on a mission, we can't return home without succeeding or because of a threat,'' Gray responded calmly. ''Is the curse really true?''

Bobo shrugged. ''I'm not sure, but weird things happen in the Island,'' he said.

''Wow,'' Lucy exclaimed looking at the Island that came to view. ''Its really huge,'' she said. ''Hey, where did Bobo go?''

''He abandoned the boat while no one was looking,'' Naruto said, speaking for the first time since he entered the boat.

All eyes turned to the blond, who was sitting on a meditative position, as he had been since setting foot on the boat. He had his eyes closed the whole time as far as Lucy was concerned. She thought perhaps he had been dozing off. But that was now out of the window.

''Why didn't you stop him.''

''Eh,'' Naruto said.

''Eh?!''

''He had his reasons to abandon ship. Besides, this is an S-class mission. Everything goes. You face life-threatening situations and things like that,'' Naruto said pointing at the monstrous waves of water rushing towards them.

''That could be why he abandoned ship,'' Gray said.

''This is the time we freak out!'' Lucy shouted. There were giant waves that could wreck their boat and possibly kill them and they didn't seem to be freaked out by the situation. ''Gray can't you freeze the water?''

''This is the sea, I can't do that. Its impossible,'' Gray said.

''Man, you're useless,'' Natsu suddenly said. ''Why did I even bring you along if you were going to be this useless?''

''What did you just say? I don't see you doing anything to solve the problem.''

''Boys, settle down,'' Naruto said standing up. ''Or not. Come on Lucy. Let us go, we'll leave the boys and the cat to sort things out. They wanted an S-class job, and here it is.''

''You're going to leave them alone?''

Naruto nodded, and picked up Lucy before jumping up into the air. ''We'll meet up at the shore boys.''

''Hey, no fair!'' Natsu shouted as Naruto took off. ''That bastard left us!''

''More importantly, the waves are getting closer and we can't guide this thing,'' Gray said, showing some emotion.

As the shadows of the waves loomed closer, Happy went up to Natsu's face. ''Natsu, what are we going to do?!'' The blue cat shouted before something clicked in the head. ''Oh wait, I can fly.''

Gray face palmed.

**With Naruto**

''Are you sure they are going to be okay,'' Lucy asked, looking worried. She sat down on the shores of the island, deciding that they were going to wait for the three at this place, which would explain why Naruto stopped here.

''They will be fine,'' Naruto said dismissively. Not the least worried about either Natsu or Gray. They could handle themselves, even if it was against nature. ''Are you that worried about your boyfriend?''

''He isn't my boyfriend!''

''So you say,'' Naruto said settling alongside Lucy. Once again, he sat on a meditative position and closed his eyes. ''Ever had a boyfriend before?''

So personal! Lucy shouted inwardly, staring at Naruto. Even though he had his eyes closed, Lucy felt the need to crawl away from her fellow blonde. Who knew what he would do. They were alone...

''I'm wounded that you'd think I would hurt you, Lucy-chan,'' Naruto said in a mock hurt tone. ''And I guess the answer is no. Ever thought of ever falling in love?''

''Sometimes?'' Lucy said quietly. ''But my father wouldn't have allowed me to date whoever I wanted. He would have just married me to someone rich who could give him the right business connections.''

Naruto opened his right eye, ''Is this why you ran from home?''

''Sort of,'' Lucy said before falling silent. ''Why are you like this?''

''What?''

Lucy shook her head, ''Never mind,'' she said. ''What are you doing anyway?''

''Meditating. It helps me calm my nerves and also helps me get in touch with nature. You should try it sometimes. You seem to have temper issues. Meditating will help you chain those tempers,'' Naruto suggested smoothly.

''I don't have temper issues,'' Lucy said. She said nothing further as she sensed something headed towards them. Not more than a minute later, her two guild mates and the cat washed over.

Although they looked out of it, Lucy didn't attend to them, she turned to Naruto. ''How did you know they would be swept over to this location?''

Naruto shrugged. ''Wake them up by hitting them. I want to get out of here by evening… if possible."

Lucy walked over and hit both Natsu and Gray. Natsu woke up abruptly and went on to stand up.

''I'm glad you survived, but disappointed that you got knocked out,'' Naruto said, standing up.

''You bastard! We almost died there!'' Natsu angrily shouted. ''But there was no doubt that I would have survived,'' he said chest puffed up a bit. ''Bring on what's next and I will take it on.''

He opened his mouth to release some flames, but only coughed out a few gulps of water.

''You're pathetic,'' Gray grounded, a bit amused, as he watched Lucy wake Happy up.

''Nooo!'' Happy shrieked. His eyes went cold, ''why? I was just about to eat this really big fish.''

''Come on guys, let us go ahead. We don't even know where the village that sent the request is located. At this stage, we will have to search all over the Island to find it,'' Naruto frowned at the thought. It was already noon. The damn job would take longer than expected.

There was no other choice than to rest here for the night. The fairies hadn't even brought them things to change. Oh well, they would learn.

''Eh, Naruto,'' Lucy called out before they went any further. ''How are we going to leave the island? Our boat was destroyed...''

''Don't worry about it,'' Naruto said. ''I will sort that out.''

''How? We need a boat to get out of here, and without a guide, we will probably go to the sides of the sea which have violent waves,'' Lucy said her worries.

''He probably means he will teleport us back,'' Gray offered, following Naruto. ''Besides, just waiting here won't solve anything. If we find the village that sent the request, they may even offer other alternatives.''

''How are we going to the village? This Island is huge,'' Natsu asked.

''How indeed,'' Naruto said, poking his chin in a thoughtful manner before a thought came. ''Ah, I know!''

Why hadn't he thought of this before? Nagato's jutsu was valuable in this kind of situation. Although it wouldn't give him the exact location, it would give him a general location and if it was something like a village, it would be easy to find. If they were searching for a single person, then he wouldn't bother.

Naruto did a few hand seals, releasing large amounts of chakra. He raised both his hands into the sky. **''Ukojizai no Jutsu.**''

Dark clouds began to form in the sky, with Naruto still holding out his hands, pouring out more chakra for the clouds to form a bit more to be able to create the rain he wished for. The clouds completely field the sky and Naruto relaxed his hands as the rain started to fall.

The work of a god. Not him, but Nagato. He had been the one person who used this jutsu and Naruto stole it from the man to use it himself.

''Oi, oi, what the hell?'' Gray questioned, holding out his hands. It was damn raining, and Naruto had made it. He had made it rain. Freaking hell.

''Is this even possible?'' Lucy asked. It wasn't an illusion, she could feel the rain drops hitting her body with a bit of coldness, but not too much to make her body shiver for warmth.

While those two found it hard to believe, Natsu was awed and then grinned. ''That's awesome, Naruto!'' he exclaimed. ''What kind of magic is it?''

Before Naruto could respond, Lucy spoke once more, ''He just made it rain and that's all you can say?!''

''What?'' Natsu said. Not completely understanding why Lucy was making this a big deal. He made it rain, so what? This wasn't the most impressive thing that Natsu had seen Naruto do - the most impressive thing had seen the blond do was when he beat up Erza.

Lucy shook her head. It was so like Natsu to be like that. Well, making it rain wasn't so much of a shock. Gray seemed to be surprised by the scale of the rain rather. Really, the clouds seemed to be hovering around the entire island.

That was no small feat regardless of how you look at it.

''You live in a world of magic, this shouldn't be something unbelievable,'' Naruto said casually. ''There are no limits to what magic can do. Limitations are on imaginations and one's ability to form imaginations into tangible reality.''

This wasn't particularly magic. No, it wasn't magic at all. This was purely chakra based jutsu. They just didn't need to know about it. What he said hadn't been a lie after all. He just omitted the fact that he hadn't used magic but rather chakra to create the rain.

''What kind of a magic is it?'' Gray repeated Lucy's question since it had yet to be answered.

''Its not actually magic,'' Naruto said. ''This is not a natural rain. It is created by my power, and I want to use it to help me find the location of the village.''

''How is the rain supposed to help with that?''

''The rain drops are infused with 'magic.' The raindrops are linked to my senses. You can as well say that the rain extends my senses. Consequently, my perception of my surrounding widens. Do you get that?''

Gray nodded, ''A pretty convenient spell. It's not specialized for fighting, but rather for sensing only. Can anyone sneak on you with the raindrops falling?''

Naruto shook his head, ''No. The weakness of it is that it doesn't give an exact location of what I detect. It only gives a general location,'' the blonde said. ''Let us go. I got the general location,'' he frowned.

''Something wrong?'' Lucy asked, seeing the frown, and he didn't sound happy to have found the general location of the village they were looking for.

Natsu nodded. To a different subject though. "I was expecting the rain to be used something destructive. Just making it rain is lame if it is used for senses. I have my nose, that doesn't do it for me."

"Weren't you excited just a few seconds ago?" Lucy asked, seeing the change in mood by Natsu.

Natsu shrugged. He had some wild thoughts on what the rain and the clouds could be used for. Perception usage wasn't even in his wildest guess.

"You thought it could do something shoot lightning and use the raindrops as a conductor to shock everyone caught in the rain?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. Can you do it?" Just imagine at the effects of such a spell?

Gray snorted, "Like you could've thought of something like that," He said a bit sarcastically.

Naruto shook his head as the two once again engaged in a battle.

Naruto at Lucy through the corner of eyes and answered her unanswered question. ''Its a bit far,'' if Naruto was alone, he could get to the village in a short time. But he wasn't alone. ''And by the time we get there, you'll be tired and it will be getting late. We'll have to rest and do the mission tomorrow on a fresh day.''

Having said that, Naruto didn't wait for the Fairies, he continued moving ahead. As he did so, he held a hand sign and cancelled the rain. It would make walking through the large forest very difficult and he wanted it to go smoothly to make up for the fact that he was forced to sleep on the island.

''How long do we really have to walk,'' Lucy said, feeling a bit tired already.

''Long enough to tire you,'' Naruto said. ''If you're tired, you can get Natsu to carry you or Happy to do it.''

''No way,'' Happy said strongly. ''Did it once, not doing it again. Lucy weighs a lot. I think it is her breasts.''

Before Lucy could threaten the cat for technically saying she was fat and big breasted, she noticed that Naruto's eyes were on her chest. He was staring at her chest without even blinking.

Lucy turned red and twisted around. ''Have you no shame?''

''Sorry, I just couldn't help myself,'' Naruto said smiling, and then looked at the forest ahead as they dived in.

"There are limits to your teleportation magic isn't it?" Gray asked, touching onto something serious.

"How do you figure that?" Naruto with all but curiosity.

"You certainly didn't want to spend the night here. Teleporting straight to this island would've saved time. But you didn't and now we are walking. If you could, you would have taken us straight to the village…"

"How observant of you," Naruto said smiling. "I can't go anyway I haven't marked before. I need to mark point B with the teleportation formula to be able to go there. Even if I have seen the place before, if I haven't marked it, I won't be able to teleport."

Gray nodded.

"You may be friends with the walking torch of destruction over there," Naruto said pointing at Natsu, "But you can think. Who taught you magic?"

Gray looked down.

Naruto merely smiled in response. "Don't force yourself. We all have things we don't want to talk about," He said.

**G****aluna Village**

''Man, I'm beat!'' Natsu all but shouted as they finally reached the village they were looking for. If it hadn't been for Naruto, they would have surely taken longer to get to the village.

Regardless, they still took a couple of hours walking through the forest to get here. Magic was used to create a path where there was none. All in all, the journey was a but tiring.

''I just need something to eat,'' Lucy said, holding her stomach. ''I haven't eaten anything since morning.''

Happy didn't have to worry about food because he had his fish on his small pouch. He was quite satisfied, but that wasn't to say that if more fish were to be brought for them he wouldn't eat. Not quite. He would still eat until his gut could no longer take in any.

''Once we have spoken to someone, I will go get us something to eat from the sea,'' Naruto said. ''The villagers will probably give us something to eat, but I'd rather not eat their food. Besides, it has been long since I had sea food.''

''Do you think this could be a trap?'' Lucy asked. ''That Bobo offered to take us and said he was from this Island, but then abandoned us.''

Naruto shook his head, ''It isn't a trap. Its a genuine job request,'' the blond said. ''But of course, if you're scared of the curse I can take you home.''

''I'm not scared.''

''So you say,'' Naruto said.

The group continued to walk in silence before reaching the village. Upon entering the village, they were welcomed by what seemed to be the whole of the villagers, led by their leader, who was an old man.

In villages of this world, villages leaders were the old and wise people, but in the Elemental Nations, leaders of villages were not the old and wise, but it were the smart and strong, supported and wise people. Perhaps it was because the strength of the leader said much about the village's strength and in the Elemental Nations, power was everything.

Looking around, Naruto couldn't but smile slightly. This place was secluded from other towns and villages. It reminded him the Village Hidden in Whirlpools. It was located in an Island as this was. It was possible for people from here to be oblivious of what happens in land.

Some the ignorance helped. In this case, a war could be upon the land and they wouldn't know. They would continue to live in peace and that would do them good.

Naruto held out the job request before speaking to the old man he assumed to be the leader of the village, ''We are from Fairy Tail and have come here to solve the matter given in the Job request you sent.''

Relief seemed to wash over the villagers and some smiles spread through. It was apparent they'd been waiting for this day to arrive and now that it had, they could be finally free from the curse and whatever it was that was bothering them enough for them to send for an S-class job request.

''I'm Moka, village Chief. Thank you very much for coming,'' the old man said.

''What is really the problem?''

''Our village has been cursed. Ever since the moon started turning purple a few years back, it turns us into demons during the night. It has been happening for a while and each night, we turn into demons, and at morning we return to normal once again.''

That was an interesting piece of information that Naruto heard. He'd never heard of the moon being able to do so something of that nature. He knew that the moon was used for different spells by wizards, but this one was a new one and just intriguing to say the least.

Who could benefit from doing something like this and what would be the reason? Naruto couldn't find any reason as to why anyone would do something like that. There had to be a reason for the moon to turn purple...

Purple moon? Naruto shook his head. The moon wasn't purple yesterday, which means it was only purple in this village or from the view of the Island. The problem would be the Island in any case, and he would have to check it out later. In any case, staying here for the night seemed to be the best way to understand what really was going on in the village.

Besides, they were not the only mages here. There were other people as well.

The village chief continued, ''Some are unfortunate and don't revert back to normal. Because of this, we are forced to kill them to stop them from harming others. My son Bobo was a victim as well.''

''What?! You killed one of your own?!'' Natsu shouted in disbelief.

How could they? It was just unthinkable. He wouldn't go so low to kill one of his own. He would fight to find a way to get a cure. It didn't matter if he had to lock them up in a cell whist in the process of finding a cure.

''Come down, Natsu,'' Gray said strongly. ''Bobo is still alive. He was the one who offered to take us here when everyone else refused in fear of the curse. He must have taken us because he wanted us to save his village.''

''But that doesn't explain why he ran from us,'' Natsu said.

''Are you deaf?'' Gray asked, earning a glare from Natsu.

''What did you just say you bastard?!''

''Didn't he just say that they kill everyone who remains a demon? Bobo is still alive. It means he probably escaped and didn't want to return here because they would probably try to kill him again,'' Gray explained before Natsu started throwing flames again.

The villagers then begged the mages to save their village from the terrible curse. If it had been the old naive days, Naruto would have swept them from their feet and give them a huge grin which would be followed by a promise to save them. those days were gone though. Kami didn't have time for that. He had more successes in doing things than his old self nevertheless.

And he would succeed even in this case.

''The only way to solve the problem or remove the curse is to destroy the purple moon. It is the moon's magical power that turns us purple.'' Moka said.

''How are we going to destroy the moon?'' Natsu asked, looking at his fellow Mages. ''Is someone going to have to go up there to destroy it?''

Naruto shook his head, ''You guys stay here,'' he said turning around. ''By the time I return, the moon will be out and I want you to be watching the village with a fire ready.''

''Where are you going?''

''To get some food and make some observations,'' Naruto said responded, ''do you want to come with?''

Lucy shook her head.

**Later**

As Naruto had said, by the time he returned, the moon was already out and darkness had already descended down the Island. Walking through, he realized that the villagers had already turned into demons once again. So the village leader was telling the truth. They do turn into demons during night.

Investigating further, he realized that they couldn't turn into their human forms like they did earlier. So it really had something to do with the purple moon.

Naruto found his 'children' around a fire, bickering as they do. ''I thought you'd forgotten about is.''

''That would be irresponsible of me and it would get me in trouble with the old man,'' the blond said casually as he settled down. ''You look full,'' he added.

''They gave us something to eat and we were too hungry to resist,'' Gray said. ''Did you bring back something?''

Naruto nodded, and placed his right hand on the ground. A seal appeared on the ground and in a puff of smoke, a number of different fish appeared, cooked and held delicately on a large bowl. ''I brought cake for dessert,'' he said smiling.

As they dug in, Naruto questioned them on their discoveries.

''Well, they said the purple moon turns them into demons, and it did, but it only affects them. We are under the moon but nothing has happened,'' Lucy said. ''There has to be something we're missing.''

''If it is really this purple moon that has turned them into demons, then it must have taken some time being under its exposure for them to turn,'' Naruto said. ''Do you guys think its strange that the moon only turns purple when in the Island? From outside its normal. Even now.''

''That is strange,'' Gray said. ''What do you think?''

''There moon may not be the problem, but something in the space between here and the moon. I'm not too sure, but we will see what happens in the morning and investigate the Island tomorrow to fully grasp what is happening.''

''I thought we were going to fight something strong,'' Natsu started to complain.

''You and Gray will fight me. Will that make you okay,'' Naruto said. ''In any case, there are other mages in this island. If they turn out to be enemies, you will fight them tomorrow when we speak to them.''

Natsu grinned, "Last time you caught me off-guard. This time it won't be easy."

Naruto shook his head, "Let me rephrase, I'm not going to fight you. I'm just going to teach you a few lessons."

"Lessons?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes," He said.

**Away from the village**

''Reitei,'' someone called out to the masked man.

''Zalty,'' Reitei responded, ''What is it?''

''There are intruders from Fairy Tail. They are here on a job request and will probably come here,'' Zalty said. ''Amongst them, there is one dangerous man who might stop the resealing of Deliora.''

''No one is going to stop the plan. I can handle them,'' Reitei said confidently.

''The man is not an average S-class mage,'' Zalty said. If he really wants, he could kill the arrogant fool in one swoop without even blinking. ''I will hold him back should they decide to interfere...''

**End of chapter.**

**I managed to respond to some reviewers via pm on their reviews and to those I didn't, I will respond on this note.**

**There were different views about Naruto's strength in the last chapter: what I can say is that you haven't seen what Naruto is able to do to when wearing the mask of a god… **

**Pinkdoughnuts…. Eventually, He will grow comfortable enough to call it home.**

**Kragh50: thanks, I had one but I haven't been able to get in touch with her since the turn of the year. My attempts to get a new one have ended up in failure.**

**Crypticsilhoutte: I hadn't realized we'd already reached one year. Time sure flies fast, huh?**

**Nahte123456: he will do something crazy powerful soon. It may be against Acnologia though… hmm, I think I responded to this via pm.**

**To everyone else, thank you for the reviews. They've been nice and welcomed.**

**The end of next chapter will start the Phantom Lord Arc.**

**The Omnipresent Sage**


	15. Chapter 15

**A Glimpse at a God**

Shinobi never slept comfortable enough to snore during missions. There was always an enemy lurking in the shadows and you always had to be on alert. Snoring could alert the enemy of your position. This is why you always had to be as silent as you could be during the night to avoid attracting attention to yourself.

Missions were dangerous. That was the risk of being a shinobi. Death was part of the job, but with Mages, death didn't seem to fit in. Such a peaceful world this was. As a shinobi, they were faced with life-threatening situations in every turn when doing missions, but this world, the threat didn't come too often. Even if it did come, death would be the final.

Would a mage like Lucy survive in the Elemental Nations. Highly unlikely. Without support, she would die. She'd be dead already. Lucy relied too much on her Celestial Spirits. She couldn't put up a decent fight on hand to hand combat against someone trained in the art. That was her flaw and she had to correct it.

She may not die because of it. She has Natsu with her. He would protect her. Naruto didn't doubt that. Nevertheless, training would help her in so many ways. It would save her from pain and other life threatening situations.

In remembrance of the shinobi days, Naruto hadn't slept for too long. He'd slept for a couple of hours and woke up to take up the watch. There were enemies within this Island. That he was positive. He'd sensed them with his rain jutsu. It would be an embarrassment if he was ambushed while he was asleep. For a shinobi, there were few greater shames than that.

The morning had arrived quickly without any hitches, just a few thoughts running through the mind of a god.

''Awake already?'' Naruto asked Lucy, who was walking towards him, yawning slightly as she did.

Naruto was sitting around the ashes that had been yesterday's fire when they were 'camping' out. They'd gone to the resting place pretty late, but no one complained. Hanging out with friends around a fire was nice.

''Its hard to sleep when you're stuck between Natsu's snoring and Happy's fish murmurs,'' Lucy said as she sat down beside the blond.

''Gray seems to have no problems with it,'' Naruto said.

''He must be used to it,'' Lucy responded calmly. ''How long have you been out here?'' He didn't look like he'd just recently woke up - if anything, he seems to have been awake for some time now.

''A couple of hours,'' Naruto said, looking up into the sky. He hadn't exactly kept time as his mind had been occupied with a few puzzles. ''Have you ever thought of training yourself, physically?''

Lucy shook her head.

''You should consider it. Ever wondered what would happen if you were unable to use your keys, and are faced by someone who excels in hand to hand combat? Consider that situation, with Natsu far away from you.''

She would be beaten up good. Lucy didn't tell herself otherwise. Physically, she was weak. She had seen Erza in action and that woman was a lot more physically powerful than most men, yet her body didn't show it. She still looked feminine. could it be the same for her. No, she couldn't like Erza.

''I will,'' Lucy more or less forced out those words. She wasn't sure she wanted to train physically because she had never given it a thought.

''You should,'' Naruto pressed strongly. ''There will be a time you have to fight for yourself, without your spirits or Natsu. At that time, you have to rely on your own instincts. I'm not saying you should engage in training that will make you strong as Erza, but you should do enough to be able to run away and hide.

Physically training strengthens your body, and will make you durable in battle. As you're now, you tire easily and find yourself in a tight situation. But with enough energy, you can go on and support your friends without being a burden to them.''

Lucy gave Naruto a questioning look. She appreciated what he was saying. She didn't want to be a burden. She wanted to be able to help out when her friends were fighting. She couldn't fight like Natsu, she had her own fighting style and she could help with it... Only if she improved on it.

''Why?''

''Why am I telling you these?'' Lucy nodded. In turn, Naruto smiled. ''Because I want to see you live and fight alongside your friends. Plus, it is up to the older generation to teach the young generation a few things,'' Naruto paused for a moment and looked up to the sky before looking back at Lucy. ''Think about it. And when you want to get stronger, I will show you a few tricks. Now, go wake Natsu and Gray. Prepare for departure in 30 minutes.''

Lucy nodded and walked away from the blond.

45 Minutes Later

''You're late,'' Naruto said to the fairies, who were walking towards the village gates - where he had been waiting for them.

''Where are we going?'' Natsu asked, ignoring Naruto's statement.

''I remember saying that we would investigate the island today and find out what exactly is going on. I did tell you that there were other mages on this Island, didn't I?''

''How many are they?'' Gray asked, as they started to take off towards the forest. The blond had said 'mages', so obviously, it was more than one.

''More than one,'' Naruto said vaguely. ''Don't worry, you will all get to fight if they turn out to be our opponents. I doubt I will be doing any fighting. I haven't sensed anyone who'll make me release some excess energy.''

That was disappointing on its own. Teaching Gray and Natsu wouldn't help either because he'd still be holding up to ensure that he doesn't hurt them. Things tend to be hazardous when he is releasing some excess energy. Those two would die if they stood in front of him. Perhaps he would take it out by changing the landscape of this Island. Who would complain if he did that?

''You better keep your word,'' Natsu said. ''If you decide to fight, we won't have anyone to fight,'' he was quite positive the blond could fight multiple opponents on his own. Natsu wanted that for himself.

''I won't get involved unless there is something I find interesting. In which case, you'll have to forgive me,'' Naruto said. He didn't sound like he was sorry at all, or would be sorry if he decides to step in.

''Do you think they might be connected with what is happening in the village?''

''I can't say,'' Naruto said shaking his head. ''At this point, this investigation is what will lead us to an answer. Of course there is a chance that we may not get our answers.''

''You don't believe that, do you?'' Gray said, staring straight at the side of Naruto as they walked through the forest, with the blonde leading the way as he was the one who knew where they were going.

''This Island is in a secluded place. It is a good place to carry out 'bad' things without anyone poking their noses on it. The fact that it is indeed mages who are in the Island, leads me to suspect that they have other business here,'' Naruto said. ''As a muscle of the Magic Council, I'm obligated investigate everything suspicious and take action where necessary.''

''So the Mages that are here could be on another matter that isn't related to what is happening in the village,'' Lucy added.

Naruto nodded, ''Let us go nonetheless,'' he said.

The group walked through the forest without any other questions. They walked for about an hour before they came across a person. Their walk hadn't been hurried. It had been casual as someone had suggested they take the time to get a better look at the Island.

''I'm taking him!'' Natsu said, charging towards the masked mage. But Naruto pulled him back forcefully by his right hand. ''What the hell Naruto?''

''This interests me,'' Naruto said neutrally. ''You go ahead. Just move straight ahead and you will come across something. I'm not sure what, but if you continue as I have said, you will come across something. I will join you shortly.''

''I can fight him...''

''Do as you're told Natsu,'' Naruto said firmly. ''If not, I will never take you with me on an S-class mission, again.''

''Why are you guys still standing there?'' Natsu asked, looking at Gray and Lucy - Happy was already by his side.

'That was fast,' Lucy thought before she followed the Dragon Slayer.

Naruto's eyes fell upon the masked stranger, a blank look covering his face. He didn't say a word, just stared at the stranger. His look wasn't intense, just mild. He was once a master of transformation, and he was a sensor. A person's magic signature could never be lost to him. You could change appearances, but you couldn't change your magic.

''That must be the up and coming Salamander,'' Zalty started indifferently. ''Does he like S-class missions that much?''

Naruto nodded, ''Thinks they are best suited for him instead of other missions,'' the blond responded casually. ''Shall we play? I have kids to look after and I would be in trouble if something happens to them.''

''Don't trust them to take care of themselves?''

Naruto ignored the question and held out his right hand. He felt like shooting something at this person. He really wasn't in the mood for idle talk either. A blue magical seal formed in front of his palm. ''**Maximum Pale Bullet**!'' He shot a stream of energy straight at his opponent.

Zalty launched lacrima orbs to counter the stream of energy. The balls collided with Naruto's jutsu and they exploded. The jutsu was neutralized nevertheless. It disappeared along with the small explosion.

Whether Naruto was surprised or not, he didn't show it. He held out his right hand once again and held out four fingers from his left hand. The same blue seal that had aappeared a moment ago, appeared once again. This time, it multiplied into four, and without warning, the seals released powerful streams of energy straight at Zalty.

He didn't try the same trick again. Instead, he flashed away and the jutsu collided with trees. The result was a large explosion that tore through the trees. It was sound enough to have been heard by the fairies who'd just left the area.

When Zalty appeared behind Naruto, thinking that he might be occupied with the explosion in the thought that he had hit him, he found that to be false. A blue seal was waiting for him. One of the four had been moved to the back.

''I always have my back protected when my view of the opponent is obstructed, no matter how weak the opponent is,'' Naruto said before the seal released another stream of energy.

Zalty countered it with his Lacrima orbs, and thus avoided being hit by the lethal looking spell, if that explosion was anything to go by.

In the blink of an eye, Naruto was in front of him. It had happened so fast that he didn't see how the blond moved. The blond placed his right hand on Zalty's chest and that blue magical seal appeared once again. **''Pale Bullet**,'' the blond said before shooting through Zalty's chest.

The jutsu didn't pierce through the flesh, it just did some damage. Naruto wasn't quite done yet. He grabbed Zalty by his face and slammed him down the ground with so much brutality that he heard a snap when the man crashed down the unforgiving ground.

Naruto held out his hand, and a red seal appeared, ''What a waste of time,'' he muttered with disappointment.

Before he could release his fire jutsu, Zalty launched the balls of time straight into Naruto. They hit the blond head on as he jumped away.

Naruto Realized that despite being hit, he received no damage, Naruto tilted his head to the side in curiosity. That was some strange magic.

It certainly had an effect on his Justus but didn't seem to work on him. This called for more testing to see what kind of magic he was dealing with.

Zalty launched more balls straight at him and Naruto held out his right hand. ''Magic Reflector,'' he uttered.

The Lacrima Orbs hit his magic mirror and the two cancelled each other. Naruto frowned at this. That wasn't supposed to happen. He had written the magic's structure to be able to reflect any form of magic. Nothing was supposed to be beyond it.

This was a curious case. At least he was able to discover that the Magic did have limits. Perhaps not so much as a limit but some magic it cannot reflect.

''Arc of Time,'' Zalty said. ''That is my magic. It is a Lost Type of Magic. I can manipulate time with it.''

Naruto tilted his head to the side, and folded his hands together. ''This is how you show me your magic, Ultear? What more can it do? If this is all it can then, it is pathetic.''

Ultear ignored the jibe on her magic and focused on more serious matters. She hadn't been fighting seriously, neither was Naruto but for him to call her magic pathetic just irked her.

''Did you notice it was me the moment you laid your eyes on me?''

''Don't ask me stupid questions,'' Naruto said a bit strongly. ''What are you doing here?''

''Just fooling around,'' Ultear said with a shrug of her shoulders. ''Happy now that you finally saw my magic? You have been wondering about that for some time.''

''No, I'm disappointed,'' Naruto said mildly. ''What do you want, Ultear? I figure you just want to hold me back so that the others can deal with those children. I should let you know that you're incapable of achieving that.''

He was seriously not holding back. Ultear was really tempted to hit back, but she knew it wouldn't do any good.

''You don't sound too happy,'' Ultear said, a bit quietly. ''Are you still a little ticked off about that incident? I just showed you my magic to make up for it. I knew if I crossed path with you, despite using transformation magic, you'd recognize me.''

Naruto sighed, and looked up for a moment. ''You're not answering my question in the way I want. Which is quite disappointing,'' he said. ''How about this one then: does your presence here have anything to do with what is happening to the village.''

''Who knows?'' Ultear said with a shrug of her shoulders.

Naruto teleported just behind Ultear and caught both her hands to restrict her from using magic. ''Anywhere you can go, I can. You know how my Teleportation works. So, the simple thing is, yes, I marked you. With your magic, I'm sure you can remove the mark. But for now, will you tell me what I want to know?''

''And if I refuse?''

''I'm not against using forceful means to get you to tell me what I want to know,'' Naruto said as his hands sparkled with electric currents. They did nothing to Ultear. It was just a warning that he could literally shock her to get the answers out of her.

''You wouldn't go that far, not on me,'' Ultear said confidently.

Naruto's interest in her went much more than that. He wanted her. Whether it was her body or her mind, Ultear couldn't decide which. But for now, he was having fun playing this game with her to end it like that.

The day would come though and he would end the games to get into serious matters.

''I will let you think that, for now,'' Naruto said allowing the woman to go by freeing her hands. ''I hope to see you soon, Ultear. For now, I have an investigation to handle since you won't tell me anything. And please don't involve yourself any further in it.''

''The moment I knew you were here, I realized any plan being made here would fail,'' Ultear said before pausing for a moment. ''But of course things can change with the right reasons.''

Naruto raised a curious eye brow, ''you have something in mind?''

''There is a demon called Deliora. It was created by Zeref. Years ago it was sealed by some woman, and we are trying to resurrect it. A ritual called moon-drip is needed to unfreeze the demon,'' Ultear explained suggestively.

Naruto realized that Ultear had dodged his question by offering about the matter he was dealing with.

''Unfreeze?''

''The spell used to seal it originates from Ice Magic. It turns the user into ice and freezes the target. The spell is so powerful that the ice is almost impossible to unfreeze and doing anything reckless could shatter the ice as well as the demon.''

Naruto folded his hands across his chest, ''So you want me to wait for the demon to be resurrected so that I can fight it myself and test my power against Zeref's creation,'' he said.

''Those are your words,'' Ultear said with a smile. ''So what do you say? You have been looking for something challenging, and I believe a demon from the Book of Zeref can do that.''

Naruto shook his head, ''Unlikely. I'd rather fight Zeref than his creations,'' he said. ''Why are you trying to resurrect the demon. You don't want to fight it, why?''

''Just helping out. And I'm curious to see just how powerful the demon is...''

''The woman who sealed it, did you know her?'' Naruto asked.

Ultear raised a brow at the question, ''what makes you say that?''

''Just the way you said 'some woman'. I thought I sensed something there,'' he said. ''I Have to decline on your offer. This situation is just so intriguing. You, help out someone for no reason. Unlikely. This has to have some gain on your part,'' Naruto turned away from the woman. ''I'm going to see if those kids are alright.''

Ultear sighed, ''Oh well, I tried,'' she said.

That woman always has a plan in mind, she was always planning something. To the core she was manipulative, yet Naruto couldn't help but feel that she was nothing more than in insect compared to the big guns waiting behind the lines. There were certainly powerful forces lurking in the shadows and Ultear was ignorant of those. She seemed to think that everyone could dance in the palm of her hands.

A pity her plans were insignificant to the forces lurking in the shadows. That woman didn't understand Zeref nor the danger waking him up would pose to the world. She didn't understand the secrets behind Acnologia nor his power. Naruto couldn't be blamed for thinking she was a bit insignificant to the powers unseen.

Ultear didn't even possess powers that could change the world. The thing that made her dangerous was her mind. But in terms of power, she was nothing compared to Acnologia. Comparing her to the great Dragon didn't even seem fair.

Shaking his head, Naruto continued walking towards the other's.

Naruto's movements came to a halt when he came across Natsu, fighting against two opponents. He looked at the Dragon Slayer with a questioning expression. Natsu seemed too occupied to understand his unspoken question.

''Where are the others?'' Naruto asked, ignoring the two who were fighting Natsu. Given their magic level, he doubted the Dragon Slayer would have trouble dispatching them.

''They went ahead,'' Natsu simply. ''Go ahead. I will deal with this and join you,'' he added, not wanting Naruto to take all the fun from him.

''Are you really okay,'' Naruto asked. He had no intention of helping out though.

Natsu nodded.

Naruto said nothing further and walked away. He'd taken some time fooling around with Ultear and the time walking here, Gray and Lucy had to have reached the location they were heading to by now. His movements had been deliberately made slow so that he could give the boys a time to fight their battles. It wouldn't be fair to them if he just came up and took all the glory.

Before Naruto completely disappeared. ''Follow my sent when you're done here,'' the blond called out Natsu.

Natsu just had to follow his scent and then he wouldn't be lost around the forest. The Dragon Slayer's nose was legendary when it came to things such as this. Could he give Kiba's pet dog a run for its money though? Speaking of which, Naruto kind of missed the days he spent with the Konoha 12. Those were sweet innocent days.

How things change…

Naruto walked for about 10 minutes, having increased his pace since it didn't matter how fast he travelled for Natsu to pick up his scent. He was able to catch up to, Gray and Lucy.

''I thought you'd have already reached the target by now,'' Naruto said, startling the two by his sudden appearance. It was almost amusing seeing Lucy shriek when he suddenly spoke behind them without warning.

''Don't just appear out of nowhere,'' Lucy said, her right hand over her chest.

''We had a run in back there and It was difficult to choose who'd fight first. Natsu in the end chose to fight so we can ago ahead,'' Gray said. ''I didn't want us to be separated any more. But the idiot wouldn't listen.''

''It does appear that our opponents want to separate us,'' Naruto said in thought. ''Good thing Natsu is not the kind of person you have to worry about, especially when his opponents aren't that strong.''

Lucy nodded in agreement. Before she met Erza, she'd thought the Dragon Slayer was a monster. She'd seen him in action and the things he did had been unbelievable. But then came Erza, and now Naruto. Still, the pinkette was still plenty strong. The aforementioned are just a class high above him.

After walking for a couple of minutes, the group reached a temple. ''This must be the place,'' Naruto said as the group went inside without warning.

''Is it safe to just go in?'' Lucy asked, looking around the temple cautiously.

Naruto shrugged, ''eh,'' he grunted. ''Unless it becomes tricky, it won't be interesting,'' he added.

Gray merely shook his head at the nonchalant response. He guessed there was no use in just staying outside to investigate. They wouldn't know what was happening or what was inside the temple unless they entered.

The group went in further the temple, finding it empty before they went underneath it. They did not go too far before they were welcomed.

''I have been waiting for you mages from Fairy Tail,'' Reitei said, flanked by a young woman. ''Only one is missing from you. And three of ours left the temple. It matters little. I can't let you interfere with the plans.''

Gray recognized the voice, but that isn't what got his and Naruto's attention the most - not to say Naruto recognized the voice - but the demon encased in ice behind the masked man caught their attention the most.

''So that is Deliora,'' Naruto muttered. He looked at Gray seeing his reaction, ''It seems you know of it... No, you have seen it before... Am I wrong?''

''Lyon,'' Gray growled, fists clenched. ''What are you trying to do here?'' he demanded walking over to the masked man.

''Reviving Deliora,'' the now confirmed Lyon responded as if it were the most obvious thing.

Gray looked infuriated. ''Are you out of your mind? What are you doing trying to sully Ur's memory by releasing the very thing she gave her life to seal?'' The Ice Magic user all but shouted.

''If I remember correctly, it was your fault that Ur did this,'' Lyon said. ''It was your fault Gray. I never got the chance to surpass her whilst she was still alive because of you. But no matter. I'm going to revive the demon that our master failed to defeat. When I defeat it, I will be able to prove that I have surpassed her.''

''I won't let you!''

''Sherry, deal with those two, I will handle Gray,'' Lyon ordered.

Sherry nodded and summoned Angelica before moving on to face Naruto and Lucy.

If anything Naruto looked insulted. So much that Lucy decided to walk away from him, ''I'll just sit over there and watch,'' she said leaving the blond.

To be severely underestimated like this... Kami had never been so embarrassed in such a manner. A little girl and a giant rat to fight him? Who did these people think they were? For kami, that was a massive slap on his pride and Naruto didn't take such insults lightly. But of course he wasn't going to get angry. Kami had to forgive the ignorance of humans in some cases.

''Go away. I want to watch this little battle,'' Naruto said dismissively to Sherry who appeared insulted by his dismal, but Naruto didn't take any of it.

Naruto released a gravity seal that slammed both Sherry and her giant down the floor with so much force that their bodies left a dent on their forceful crash. Naruto then snapped his fingers and the gravity seal disappeared. He walked over to the two and knocked them out with a frown.

He looked back at the fight between Gray and Lyon.

It wasn't often that Naruto got to watch mages fight. He almost had no interest in watching others fight, especially when they were not in that high league. The battle between pupils was one with intense emotions, but overall someone always seemed to hold the advantage.

In this case, Gray was preforming badly. Naruto assumed it had to do with his emotional state. Whatever happened to their master, who sealed, the demon, for her to sacrifice herself, Gray seemed to be put in blame for it. It was a cruel reality. From what Naruto could see, Gray seemed to have held his master in a high regard.

Then the same can be said about Lyon. If he was able to go through this much just because he wanted to defeat the demon his sensei couldn't defeat, then she had to have held some importance to him.

What did this all have to do with that snake though? There had to be some connection here. Ultear wouldn't do this out on a whim. She had to be connected to someone in this playground and Naruto was going to try to find out what it was. It had to have held some importance for her to come all the way down here.

Naruto looked at the demon from the Books of Zeref, the demon of destruction, huh?

Naruto's thoughts came to halt when something Gray was saying and doing made him raise an eyebrow. Mr Fullbuster was going to kill himself in an attempt to defeat Lyon.

Emotions running high?

''I didn't think you were suicidal, Gray,'' Naruto said walking over to the two. He noted with great interest that Lyon wasn't concerned about Gray's intent. ''To kill yourself to stop this guy? Really? Do you think little of your life and your friends? What do you think they will do when they find out you killed yourself?''

Gray stopped and looked at Naruto for a moment before looking down.

''When you're facing a task bigger than you, its okay to let someone help you. Its okay to stand down and allow someone to pick it up for you. What will you achieve by killing yourself?'' Naruto stopped between Gray and Lyon. He turned his head slightly and his eyes lit for a second. ''Sit down.''

Gray felt compelled and sit. His body moved on its own as it settled down.

''You must be guy Zalty spoke of,'' Lyon said, unconcerned about Naruto's decision to join in.

''Either you're arrogant or you have spent too much time in this island that you do not know me,'' Naruto said, walking closer to the mage. He stopped just inches away from Lyon, who continued to look calm. ''By Zalty, do you mean Ultear? The masked person?''

''Ultear?'' Some recognition of the name seemed to spark through before the mage shook his head.

''Know someone by that name?''

''I used to,'' he said. ''But she is dead,'' he said nothing further to that.

''I see,'' Naruto said. He brought his hand forward, but before he could do anything, Lyon jumped back to create some distance between them.

The second he landed on the ground, Naruto was behind him, eyes shadowed a bit, ''You should've listened to whatever 'Zalty' told you, and you hurt a comrade of mine. As punishment, I will break you. Take this as the easy way out. I could take you to the magic council for this little deed and you'd be locked up.''

Lyon twisted to face Naruto, but when he did so, he was grabbed on the throat by Naruto's right hand. The blond picked him up and held him in the air while strangling him. ''Disappointing. But I guess this is what I must to ensure the young ones don't go crazy,'' Naruto said to himself.

Lyon tried to freeze Naruto's hand, but it didn't work, the ice just shattered. As Lyon struggled to breath and free himself from Naruto's death grip, the blond placed his left index finger on Lyon's chest.

''Naruto,'' Gray called walking over. ''Let me settle things with him,'' Naruto just stared at the mage. ''I won't try to kill myself this time,'' he added, smiling weakly.

And just like that, Naruto dropped Lyon to the ground. For a moment, he looked down at the Ice user, and his eyes flicked for a second. In that second, Lyon crawled away from the blond, looking fearful.

''I will be outside, and make it quick,'' Naruto said, walking over to the sealed demon. He wanted to see it first before leaving. Naruto placed his hand on the ice, trying to get a feel of the person responsible. The moment he closed his eyes, a memory flashed through his mind, and he quickly let go before turning around to leave.

''Let's go Lucy,'' Naruto called out to his fellow blond.

**O****utside the Temple**

''What did you do to, Lyon?'' Lucy asked curiously. She had seen how he had crawled away from the blond as if he'd seen something scary. For someone who was acting all confident, it had to be something even Natsu would fear.

''Nothing serious,'' Naruto said with a shrug. ''I just taught him that he should never underestimate me,'' he added smiling a bit.

Lucy took it in silence. ''Neh, Naruto, just how strong are you? That guy was beating up Gray and I'm sure Natsu would've struggled against him. But you, you made him seem weak.''

''Strong enough to flatten anything that comes in my way with evil intensions,'' Naruto said. ''Want to get strong as well?''

Lucy nodded. ''I'm not sure I could have even defeated that girl. But you put her down like it was nothing.''

''That is because it was nothing,'' Naruto said, looking at the sky. He was sensing some activities up there. Something was coming towards the Island. ''When you're as strong as me, you don't fight children, you just put them aside or beat them. Honestly, I've grown tired of fooling around.''

It was also holding him back from advancing within the ranks of the Magic Council. If he were to rise the stakes and stop playing around with children, he could quickly rise to fame. A bit of exposure within the Magical World wouldn't hurt to further his agenda.

''Think nothing of my acts and look into your heart clearly.'' Naruto continued speaking. ''If you're determined to get strong, you'll eventually become strong. It isn't just determination that does it; You have to make the effort and go an extra mile reach new heights.'' Naruto added, smiling softly at the blonde.

''I've not had anyone to teach me...''

Naruto looked at the girl straight into her eyes. ''Some things you don't have to be taught Lucy. We all grow up in different situations and circumstances. Gray and Natsu were fortunate to have someone to teach them Magic. But it is their own efforts that have seen them develop so splendidly.

''You can be strong yourself. Of course you need guidance every and now then, but you don't necessarily need someone. To become this strong, I spent years on my own, training,'' Naruto moved closer and poked the girl on her chest. ''As long as your heart carries you and you have the right motivation, you can make it.''

A moment after Naruto said those words, Natsu appeared, walking causally along with Happy. Naruto had expected the battle-loving dragon Slayer to hurry up here to take up more fighting.

''Where is Gray?''

''Settling up scores inside,'' Naruto said. ''He should be coming out any moment,'' the blond added. ''We wait right here. You don't look too pleased...''

''I didn't get to fight as much as I wanted,'' Natsu said. ''Is Gray fighting someone strong?''

''Yes,'' Naruto said. ''But don't go inside. You need to let him resolve his issues. Its personal. I'm sure you can understand that.''

As Naruto expected, Natsu understood.

A couple of moments later, a beat up Gray walked out of the temple. Behind, Sherry and Lyon followed. Before Natsu could attack, Gray had him relax as everything was fine.

''You're a mess Gray,'' Natsu commented. ''Your opponent too much for you?''

Gray ignored Natsu and looked up in the sky. He felt a bit free and as if a burden had been relieved off his shoulders. He was happy that Lyon would eventually join a Guild. It would've been sad to see his senior go down the wrong path. At least Naruto wasn't taking him to the Magic Council. The blond had said he had investigate as it was responsibility as a enforcer of the Council.

''What did you find out about the happenings of the village,'' Naruto asked Gray as they walked back towards the village to complete their job.

''Those guys have been in the Island for about three years and they were never affected by the purple moon. It appears that the villagers were demons to begin with, but the ritual Lyon was doing had an effect on the villagers. Their memories jungled up and they forgot that they were demons to begin with,'' Gray explained lightly.

''What of the 'purple moon?'' Lucy asked.

''There is no such. It is just as Naruto suspected. The ritual they were making left a residual magic up in the air and when the moon shines on it, it has some negative effects. It doesn't appear to do anything to humans though.''

''So we just have to destroy the layer of magic,'' Naruto said. ''I doubt that the memories will return to normal soon after, but eventually, they will return and this spells job completed.''

''How are we going to destroy the layer?''

''It will be easy,'' Naruto said calmly. ''I can handle it without any problem.''

''Then we fight like you promised,'' Natsu added, all too excited about the idea of slamming everything he can on Naruto. The blond could take it, so he could go all out.

''Yes,'' Naruto said, smiling towards the dragon slayer. ''And in this island, you don't have to worry about destroying anyone's property.''

''I don't think I'm going to up for that,'' Gray said, looking over at his beat up body. ''I just want to rest.''

''Don't worry, you'll be fine,'' Naruto said, moving closer to the Ice user. He slapped him on the back, giving him magic, and some of the Kyuubi's chakra for healing purposes. ''When we get to the village you'll just have to rest a bit and you'll be perfect.''

''What did you do me?'' Gray asked, holding out his hands. ''I feel powerful. My body hurts, but this power...''

''I gave you some of my magic'' But that wasn't what was making him feel powerful. It was a potion of Kurama's chakra running through his body.

Lucy remembered him doing something like for Erza, ''Like you did with Erza. How do you do it anyway?''

''Its a skill I acquired. Not everyone can do it,'' Naruto responded before coming to an abrupt halt, staring down while others stared up.

''Something is coming!'' Natsu shouted jumping to the side, but Naruto remained still, staring down.

A bullet of black flames came crashing down the ground at tremendous speed. But what had caught the attention of the Fairies wasn't the fact that Naruto didn't move despite the flames coming straight at him, it was the pressure around him. The ground he stood had shattered as if something heavy had stepped on it.

The atmosphere around him changed drastically. It felt as if a beast had been awakened. The only thing that was left was a low and dangerous growl.

The flames collided with Naruto, resulting in a huge explosion of black flames that consumed Naruto's entire body. The fairies had to shield their eyes when debris was picked up by the explosion.

There was no sign of Naruto being sent to any direction, no scream from him. One could be worried the blond suffered a quick and painless death. One could, but the fairies weren't that worried.

When the flames cleared up, Naruto was standing inside a crater, still in the same position as he had been before the flames collided with him; there was not even a sign of harm on his form. He looked perfectly fine. Above him, there was a blond haired mage, who had his fist pointing at Naruto. He appeared to be frozen and his first didn't touch Naruto's forehead. It had stopped just inches away.

''Still strong, huh, bastard?'' Zancrow questioned, grinning maliciously. ''I have come for my payback!''

''Annoying little insect. I thought I taught you a lesson back then then,'' Naruto said in a quiet, yet very hardened tone; he wasn't directly looking at the God Slayer either.

It made sense to him why the God Slayer was present. Ultear was still in the Island. She had to have arranged everything and probably had things go this way when she realized she couldn't get her way with him. This could be just a test from her to see if he was truly as powerful as he proclaimed.

Naruto wasn't in the mood to be mad at her attempts to get him to dance to her music. He was more disturbed by the appearance of the crazy God Slayer. Zancrow just rubbed off him the wrong way. He didn't like his madness. He disliked people like him and he was realizing that he shouldn't have let him live back then.

Nevertheless, If Ultear wanted a show, kami would give it to her.

Zancrow's look twisted into furry, ''Did ya jus' calme an insect?'' He demanded furiously.

''I did, what of it?'' Naruto asked in that same tone. It was a bit unnerving since it had yet to even look at the crazy blonde, but Zancrow was too infuriated to care.

The God Slayer grinned, and released a wave of hot black flames straight into Naruto's face. The flames poured out in a heap, covering the blonde's entire body once again.

''Naruto!'' Natsu shouted, attempting to go there, but Gray held back.

''Don't,'' one word was enough.

''What?''

''Just observe for once, will you?'' Natsu wanted to say but, Gray spoke again, this time forcefully. ''Sit back Natsu. You don't want to get in the way. From the way he was speaking, he knows that guy and it seems they've fought before.''

Natsu huffed, ''he looks strong,'' he said. ''And what about those flames? I have never seen them before...''

''Neither have I,'' Gray said, watching Naruto carefully. ''In any case, let us just stay back.''

When the flames cleared once again, Naruto was still in that same position, unharmed. ''Did ya get stronger?'' Zancrow felt like he had to ask, but Naruto didn't respond to his question.

''Get down here,'' Naruto commanded and a brutal force slammed into Zancrow sending him down the ground in front of the blond.

It was only then when Zancrow clearly saw Naruto's eyes. They were different, unlike anything he'd ever seen before and one thing was certain, they spoke of power. ''Insects should crawl around the feet of Kami. This is the position that suits you best instead of above kami.''

Zancrow forced himself up, infuriated once again. He swung a flamed engulfed punch straight at Naruto's face with so force that if it had hit him, it would have sent him rocketing backwards in tremendous speed. But it never reached him. It was stopped by an invisible force.

''You can't reach kami, but I can reach you any time I wish,'' Naruto said, bringing out his right hand. The palm of his hand faced Zancrow, ''Shinra Tensei,'' kami uttered.

The jutsu slammed hard into Zancrow. It didn't just hit him only, everything that was in front of Naruto was blasted away from him. This caused debris to pick up with dust as well.

Zancrow crashed into the trees ahead with a wince at the pain he felt. He had felt like an invisible force had been crushing his body. What kind of magic was that?

''Come here,'' Naruto spoke, stilling holding out his right hand.

''What the..?!'' Zancrow cried out when he felt he was being pulled towards Naruto. He tried resisting, but the force was just too much for him to resist. The man just said 'come here,' and his body was obeying. This was totally different from the opponent he face months ago.

Naruto grabbed Zancrow by the throat and lifted him up, but still refused to look up to the God Slayer. ''Bastard. You can't even look at me!'' Zancrow managed to shout despite being strangled by Naruto's death grip.

''Flame God's Bellow!'' Before Zancrow could even release the flames, Naruto let him go. Only for a brutal force to slam him down the ground once more again. This time, Zancrow managed to remain on his knees.

Staring those mysterious eyes, Zancrow felt something... Fear. He didn't want to, but the more he look into those eyes, his body trembled in fear. The pound of his heart made him crawl back slightly.

He wasn't looking at a human.

''Finally paying your respects to kami,'' Naruto said calmly. ''I shall reward you then,'' he held out his right hand, and counted three to one with his fingers.

Three Yellow magical seals appeared around Zancrow, ''Laugh for me, will you?'' Snapping his fingers, the seals shot out bolts of lightning straight at Zancrow. The Flame God Slayer let out a pained scream as the lightning coursed through his body at a high volume that it burned.

As the seals disappeared, ''Come here and face me,'' Naruto commanded once again. He used gravity to force Zancrow to move closer to him on a standing position.

Zancrow was forced to 'face' Naruto.

Zancrow struggled to free himself, but whatever force that was holding him, it didn't budge. He was completely restrained and felt powerless. He'd never been in this kind of position before and if something didn't happen soon, he knew he was going to die.

Those eyes held no emotion. They were looking down at him as if he was just a mere insect, like he didn't matter. It infuriated him that someone as him could be looked down at such a manner. At the same time, he was afraid that someone could look at him in such a manner and make him feel so powerless.

Naruto gripped Zancrow by his face, thinking of how to end it, but he was halted when a ship made its appearance up in the sky. Naruto didn't look up to it. ''Lie down a little...'' Naruto instructed before Zancrow was slammed down the ground by a force of gravity.

He raised his right hand above his head before creating a fist. ''How disrespectful. You stand above me and wish kami to look up to you. Get down here so I can look at you carefully.''

As he spoke those words, a large seal appeared above the Grimoire Heart airship. Within seconds, the ship was sent crashing down the ground. The collision with the ground was huge – large chunks of earth and gusts of wind picked up into the air – but the ship didn't turn into flames after breaking apart.

Naruto stood still, not minding the debris that followed or the gusts of wind that threatened to blind him. His eyes just watched the airship with mild interest.

"What did ya do?!" Zancrow demanded furiously. How dare he bring down his guild's airship. That was a clear insult and just stupidly provoking the guild's anger.

"It is the work of gravity," Naruto responded calmly. "I dislike your tone though. You don't demand things from Kami. You crawl down like an insect and beg."

"Listen ya fucker. Yo-" Zancrow was cut off from saying anything further as he was slammed into the ground once again by the force of gravity.

"Have some respect, and you tone is a little high for my liking."

Inside the ship, Hades merely smiled sitting on his seat. ''Well, Ultear, I am fully convinced now. He is indeed powerful,'' the guild master said calmly. ''Now fix up the air so we can take off.''

''As you wish,'' Ultear said before brining out her Arc of Time orbs. She returned the ship to its normal condition and it returned to the air once again.

Looking at the Lacrima screen, watching Naruto – who still had his hand raised up, and eyes still not looking at up the ship, Hades spoke again, ''at this stage. It will be difficult to speak to him... Let us...'' he trailed off when Naruto suddenly looked up and seemed as though he was staring straight at him. The screen broke apart within seconds of that happening. ''He doesn't appear amused by our visit. You will speak to him some other time when he has calmed down. I doubt he'd listen to us now.''

''What now?''

''We leave. I don't wish to have the ship brought down again. And I don't wish to attract the Magic Council's attention by staying here for too long. I just wanted to see if this power you spoke of was truly real,'' Hades paused for a moment. He had confirmed it to be real. ''Send the others to retrieve Zancrow before he is killed.''

''Hai,'' Ultear bowed slightly before making her way.

Back with Naruto

Seeing the ship in the air again, Naruto muttered to no one in particularly. ''That must be your magic Ultear. Rewinding time, is it? But I can still bring down that bird so many times as I please,'' he said quietly.

The remaining members of the Seven Kin of Purgatory jumped out of the ship and crash landed just away from Naruto. The moment they did, a gravity seal appeared above Naruto. Once activated, the ground beneath him shattered, but Naruto did not move. To be more precise, he wasn't moved.

As this was happening, another member flashed next to Naruto and pulled Zancrow away. It wasn't that Naruto couldn't have stopped it from happening. He could've but chose not to.

The Grimoire Heart members suddenly disappeared from sight and Naruto removed his god mask before turning around to face his fellow Guild members. ''Well, that is over with. Can we continue with our journey back to the village?'' He asked wearing a small smile

The fairies just stared at Naruto, unblinking in surprise. Naruto just smiled though. Perhaps he had put on a little show. He may not have done nothing godly, but the atmosphere around him tended to become heavy and overpowering when he wore the mask. He could understand their awe in the slight might of kami. That was still nothing though. He hadn't even used Kurama's chakra...

''Did I just saw what I saw?'' Lucy asked numbly. ''I mean he brought down an airship by just raising up his hand and he beat up that mage as if it was nothing.''

That was just unbelievable. His speech had changed even. There was more to the blond after all. He was all mighty powerful than he let on. It was just ridiculous that someone could have such a dominative aura and yet still smile like that. If Lucy didn't know any better, she'd say nothing had happened by the way he was acting.

''Not to mention he didn't move from where he'd been standing,'' Gray added. Now he could understand why Erza lost to the blond.

The Phantom was powerful. The rumors about him showed little his Power. But Gray wasn't going to deny rumor about his power from now on.

''That was just awesome,'' Natsu said excitedly. ''You have to do that again, Naruto,'' the Fire Dragon Slayer stated, looking straight at Naruto.

''I guess it was,'' Naruto said, appearing to be thinking for a moment. He then looked up into the sky for a moment before looking back the Fairy Tail Mages, ''can you guys go back to the Village? I will follow you shortly.''

''Why? Who were those guys? They seemed really strong,'' Natsu questioned quickly. A part of him was disappointed that he didn't get a piece of the action, even though Naruto seemed to have had everything covered.

''That was Grimoire Heart, a dark Guild. I guess they were trying to test me and got what they wanted,'' Naruto said a bit nonchalantly as if it wasn't a big deal.

Obviously, the master of the Guild expected him to search for them. The man wouldn't have left without making an appearance. But the objective must have been to see if he was powerful as Ultear had told them. After everything, he was bound to be a target to help them achieve their goals. A pity Naruto had no intensions of doing so.

"How can you be nonchalant about it?" Lucy asked. It was just strange how he reacted to this. "Isn't Grimoire Heart like one of the most powerful Dark Guilds there is?"

"It is," Naruto said with a nod. "But I can handle it. Besides, worrying over it won't make it go away. At times like this, you have to remain calm."

There was a clear line between being clam and nonchalant or just being careless. Naruto didn't seem to know the difference.

''What does a dark Guild want with you?'' Gray asked carefully. The question wasn't out of suspicion but plain curiosity.

''Past actions catching up to me, and dark Guilds have a thing for powerful mages,'' Naruto said calmly. ''In any case, you guys return to the village. I will follow shortly so that we can conclude our mission. We already know what the problem is anyway.''

''Aren't you trying to get us away so that you can fight alone?'' Natsu asked, hands folded across his chest.

Naruto shook his head, ''It isn't anything like that. I just want to speak to a certain woman, who won't come out until you're gone.''

''Fine,'' Natsu said and started to head back to the direction Naruto pointed as the way back to the village.

'Ah, kids,' Naruto sighed wearily.

It had truly felt good donning the mask of god once more again. He'd felt alive only for a moment. He really needed to wear that mask a bit more often and his opponents would be beginning for mercy when he does so. A more worthy opponent had to come through though. He would have liked it if the master of Grimoire Heart had come out to entertain him.

That would've been a blast and Naruto would've certainly enjoyed himself. A Master of a dark Guild such as Grimoire Heart had to be incredibly powerful. If Ultear had gone to him, then he had to be strong.

''You can come out now,'' Naruto called out to Ultear, who had been hiding, not wanting to be seen the Fairies, who Naruto had sent away.

Ultear stepped out of the shadows of the trees and walked up to Naruto. Her eyes strayed away from his form and she looked at the area that surrounded them.

He had done everything he did while standing on the same position and he didn't look to be giving it much of an effort. Of course that could be just the eyes playing tricks on her mind, but one thing was for sure, he was deadly powerful.

What of those eyes anyway? They obviously held incredible power and when they were switched on, Naruto had felt like another person. Right now, he was the Naruto she knew, and back then, he was a completely different person.

This just meant death to her plans to manipulate him. Ultear shook her head. Those plans died long ago when she realized he was too smart to be manipulated and kind of liked playing games with her. Lying and lurking wasn't doing it with her. Perhaps the half-truth would.

Ultear looked back at Naruto for a brief moment before looking back at the heavens. ''I never thought that things would come to this point. I guess I was used to getting my way with everyone and everything,'' she said.

''You can't always have your way. Especially when dealing with powers you do not understand,'' Naruto responded calmly. ''Roses and sweets will not charm everyone. Some people have seen many tricks to know how a magician does his tricks to be actually awed by them.''

''When you're confident of your abilities you don't think like that. You are so sure of your power, you don't think you'll ever lose, right?'' Naruto nodded in response. He was familiar with the feeling. ''So, you can understand the feeling...''

''Maybe,'' Naruto said with a shrug. ''I guess this is where you have realized that trying to attach strings won't work on me and in turn, you start talking...''

''When I was little, my mother abandoned me, no, she sold me. The man who 'bought' me experimented on me. Day and day out I was put through unimaginable pain. The first days I cried for my mother. She didn't come. Who was I kidding calling her? She had abandoned me. Sold me to be tortured.

Perhaps I died one of those days. If I didn't, then I should have. What kept me alive was the will to live on. My body shouldn't been able to endure the pain, but it did. One day, I destroyed everything and escaped.

I went to the magic library to look for magic that could rewind time. I learned the lost Arc of Time for this purpose, but even it wasn't able to help me. It was during that time that I met Master Hades. He took me in and I continued searching. I just want to rewind time, change things to were they were before my mother abandoned me.''

''I see,'' those were the only words that left Naruto's mouth.

From those words alone, it was hard for Ultear to figure out what was going on inside his head. Did he believe her? If he did, then she was expecting a more active reaction than 'I see.''' With that in mind, Ultear didn't say any word to him.

Naruto turned to face Ultear, a sad smile was on his face, ''is that true?'' He asked quietly.

Ultear nodded, ''Yes,'' she said firmly.

Naruto cut the distance between them, and pulled Ultear into a warm hug. With his hands holding her firmly, the blond spoke, ''you poor thing,'' he said sympathetically. ''I can't imagine that horrors that you experienced. No child should go through what you experienced.''

He sounded genuine and Ultear could literally feel the warmth oozing out of his body. Ultear smiled, she was in.

''Was this master of Grimoire Heart the one you wanted me to protect you from?'' Naruto asked, remembering the conversation he once had with the woman.

Ultear nodded slightly. ''If he finds out that I don't plan to go through with his plans, but want to achieve my own plans, we will take it as betrayal and will attempt to kill me.''

It was betrayal at its best. Ultear was just using Grimoire Heart to farther her own agenda. This of course meant they had a similar objective but with a different use.

''Fear not. This god will protect you from Hades,'' Naruto said warmly. He wasn't stupid of course. But this was the closest he'd come to this woman and he was going to 'enjoy' it. ''Do you still remember who tortured you?''

Ultear nodded.

''Who?''

''Brain, the master of Oracion Ceis,'' Ultear said.

''I will take care of him for you,'' Naruto said separating from Ultear. His hands were on her shoulders as he smiled reassuringly, before adding, ''okay?''

Ultear nodded.

Naruto had to hold himself from bursting into laughter. The woman was truly a good actor. He held himself though, because she had been telling the truth. She had suffered as a child. Her pain was real. He had felt it. It would be cruel of him to laugh at her painful memories.

''I will talk to you, soon,'' Naruto said before snapping his fingers and a teleportation seal appeared beneath Ultear. He smiled once more before he sent her away.

As soon as the woman vanished, Naruto dropped his smile, and twisted around.

**1**** Hour Later**

Destroying the residual magic left in the atmosphere above the village hadn't been a task that took more than 2 minutes as Naruto had simply chosen to blast a wide scale jutsu straight above and the magic had that formed into something tangible cracked before shattering into pieces.

The villagers were assured the moon would never be purple again and that their problems would be solved soon enough. Of course if it still turned purple, they could still call them back.

With the Job completed, the group went away from the village and rested along the shores of the Island. It was a good scenery to rest and just enjoy the beauty of nature.

''Naruto you said you would fight me. Come on lets do this already,'' Natsu went up into Naruto's face all fired up. After watching the blond in action, the Dragon Slayer was all fired up for a round with him.

Naruto sighed, he didn't feel like doing it anymore after his chat with Ultear. It was always taxing mentally and now he had a lot of things to consider. He knew there was a possibility that his show had been recorded and a possibility for that recording to reach the eyes of the magic council.

There were just a lot of things to consider now. He hadn't cleared his mind as he wanted. At least he had picked up another matter that he was considering: putting on the mask of god regularly to show the world his power.

For the plans to take a step forward, the nations needed to know that there was a powerful god walking amongst them.

Shaking those thoughts out of him as Natsu was staring at him expectedly, Naruto looked up at Gray: the Ice user didn't seem too thrilled about the idea. He seemed to want nothing more than to sort whatever that was inside his head. If he put him up to it, Gray wouldn't give his all and really, Natsu alone wouldn't do it.

''You have impressive offensive power, physical strength and your hand to hand combat isn't lacking either,'' Naruto said of Natsu's skills. ''What you lack is the sufficient speed to fight me. If you're not fast enough your fists will never reach me unless I allow it.''

''Last time I hit you,'' Natsu pointed out.

Naruto shook his head. ''Like I said. You can't touch me if you're not fast enough unless I allow you,'' the Rinnegan solved all that. You had to be fast enough to counter through the time gap between his jutsu to be able to reach him. Without the right speed, none could touch him. ''When I was playing with that crazy fool, did he ever touch me?''

Natsu shook his head, ''no, but you didn't even move,'' he said.

''It was not necessary,'' Naruto said casually. ''Having destructive powers alone doesn't win you battles. You'll lose if you can't hit your opponent. The first thing you need to attain before you can say I am strong, is speed.''

''I'm fast enough,'' Natsu said. '' I always hit my opponents.''

Low standards of hitting weak opponents wouldn't do. If you wanted be strong, you had to aim at the strongest. Even if you don't reach them, you end up just below them and that was plenty enough.

Naruto stood up, left hand behind him. ''No magic, just physical attack,'' he said. ''You can come at any time now.''

Natsu didn't need a second invitation to attack, he lunged straight at Naruto and threw everything he could. For a full minute he threw every attack he knew and all the skills he knew, but none was ever hit the blond. Naruto just kept dodging the attacks without blocking any.

Frustrated, Natsu threw a flame engulfed punch straight at Naruto's face. Naruto caught it with his right hand and the flames dispersed. He quickly placed his right hand on Natsu's chest and the Dragon Slayer fell down the ground on his knees.

''What the?!'' he shouted, feeling that his body had suddenly become heavy as if he'd gained new weight.

''I've given you an extra weight. Go run about with those weights, do push ups, throw some kicks and punches. I'll tell you when you should stop and you'll tell me the difference after which,'' Naruto said.

''How is that going to help me?''

''Explaining it to you won't do,'' Naruto said. ''But you will increase your speed, and overall Physical strength. Go do it now, and don't complain.''

''How am I suppose to run like this?''

Naruto shrugged, ''force yourself until you're able to move freely. I started you with enough weight. Anything more than that and it will strain your muscles. We don't want to injure you.'' Naruto held out his right hand raised one finger. A blue seal appeared above Natsu. ''If you slack off, I will zap you, like this,'' the seal shot a beam straight at Natsu.

Naruto ignored Natsu's complains and called for Lucy to come over as he sat down. ''I can't teach you magic, but I can give you a spell I created.''

''What?''

''Give me your right hand,'' Naruto said and took Lucy's hand with his left. ''This might hurt a little,'' he said before drawing a set of complex lines around her hand. The marks were imprinted by his magic. He then drew the final set on her palm. ''Hold it like this,'' Naruto said before doing a couple of hand seals. He then muttered a few words.

The seal of Lucy's hand glowed a bit, and the girl shrieked when she felt her hand burn. ''I have drawn the formula on your hand. This means that you just have to channel magic into the formula to activate it.''

''You still haven't told me what sort of magic it is...'' Lucy said, watching carefully as the marks on her right hand disappear.

''Magic Reflector,'' Naruto said. ''It creates a mirror that will consume any form of magic and reflect it. Physical attacks will just break it. I used it that day I was fighting Natsu. I gave the royal guards something like this, but the formula was written on their weapons.''

''Royal Guards?''

Naruto shook his head, smiling a bit, ''Nothing'' he said. ''Try it.''

Lucy nodded and held out her right hand. ''Magic Reflector,'' she uttered channelling magic into the seal. It appeared around her hand once more and a round magic seal appeared in front of her.

''Its not much, but it will at least help you defend yourself against some spells when you're in a bind and your spirits can't help you out.''

Lucy smiled thankfully, "thank you Naruto… it really means a lot to me," She said honestly.

"Don't mention it," Naruto waving his hand dismissively.

"Why?" Lucy asked, head tilted to the side in curiosity.

"I told you earlier," Naruto said. He created a clone. "This clone will help you train and discover your limits. You can activate it, but using it is a different matter all together."

Lucy went to the side with the clone. Watching them go, Naruto smiled. He felt happy. When was the last time he felt satisfied by just helping a young one?

Being skilled and knowledgeable was evidenced by this action. Achievements in the battle held some value, but Naruto believed that a greater feeling was the pride you felt when someone was surviving by the things you taught them.

Naruto turned away from Lucy and walked towards Gray. He laid beside the ice user, staring into the sky.

A moment of silence washed over between the two before Naruto broke it.

"Ur, was it?"

Gray nodded.

"She must have been a fine teacher for her to hold such a place in your heart," Naruto said. "When I touched that ice, I saw her. She was a good looker…" He added in a light tone.

"She was more than just a teacher, she was like a mother to me," Gray said firmly. "And I believe that she is still alive. As long as that ice remains intact, she still lives."

"That isn't far off," Naruto said. "I like that you hold her memory so dear. If she is watching then she must be proud of you." Naruto paused for a moment. "Don't take your life lightly, Gray. Ur gave up her life to save you. If you take that life she sacrificed hers to save, don't think a question has to be asked why she saved you in the first place? She obviously treasured you. Find that treasure and live on."

**There's not much to say except for, thank you for the reviews. I'd said the Phantom Lord Arc would start at the end of this chapter, but I couldn't fit it in as it would add up to a very long chapter.**

**The Omnipresent Sage **


	16. Chapter 16

**Aika's Mansion**

It was certain that Aika was going to be displeased with him in this rare appearance before her. Sure, he had a clone living under her house, but that clone never interacted with her. It wasn't its job to do so. He had created it with the purpose of watching the surveillances he put in the Magic Council HQ and recently within the Royal Castle.

His clone had called him saying there were things it had gathered and he had to see quickly. He'd just dropped Natsu, Lucy and Gray in Magnolia and hurried here to see what important Information the clone had gathered up.

The stay in Galuna Island had ended up being up to three days due to the training he ended up undertaking with the 'kids.' It had been fun. But like everything, things had to end and he had to return to the Guild before Makarov sent someone to check up on them.

As Naruto walked within Aika's mansion, he made sure not to make any noise so that he didn't have to 'wake' her up if she was sleeping. He would rather she be asleep because he certainly didn't want to deal with an irate woman at this stage and he didn't want his mind filled up with other things before analysing the surveillance recordings.

''Oh, Naruto,'' Aika called out behind the blond. Her tone felt happy. Naruto turned around to face the woman. She had a blank smile on her face, eyes closed. ''How nice of you to finally appear before me. I was beginning to think that you were perhaps… dead.''

Naruto smiled nervously, ''Aika-chan,'' he started carefully. ''Sorry, I've been bust lately,'' he tried weakly.

''Is that so?'' Aika said, walking towards the blond. ''What have you been up to...''

''This and that,'' Naruto said vaguely.

This was the kind of thing Naruto didn't want to deal with. He'd known she would be full of complaints and groans about his no show. He'd just made it worse by getting caught in her house, sneaking as if he was avoiding her.

Well, he was actually doing that…

Aika nodded as if she understood what he was saying. ''Then, what has brought Uzumaki Naruto into my home. Did something happen? Or did you receive some great news from your clone?''

''There is something that I have to check up,'' Naruto responded quietly. "And yes, it is something I received from my clone."

''I see,'' Aika said. "So, if it wasn't for that, you wouldn't have come."

"I would have eventually," Naruto tried to defend himself, but he knew that wouldn't do him any favors.

"Is that so," Aika said in a thoughtful tone. "Well, let's go see what it is that is so important that the busy Uzumaki Naruto was forced to come into my house sneaking life a thief.''

''Sorry about that,'' Naruto said. ''How did you know I was here?''

''While you like to watch other people's houses, I like to watch my own... In case something like this happens. Who knows? I burglar could sneak in here. Given the size, I may not notice. Surveillance is necessary in this situation.''

Naruto nodded, ''It is and good thinking on your part,'' he said before falling silent as they walked slowly towards the basement. Despite not saying a word, Naruto could feel Aika's gaze all over him. But he was thankful that she didn't say a word. Instead, she just watched him.

''Neh, Naruto,'' Aika said, looking over at Naruto's shoulders - the blond was sitting behind about 10 screens that were connected to the surveillance lacrimas he had put inside the Magic Council Head Quarters. ''Why are you really interested in all these? I mean, what is all these for?''

''Observation,'' Naruto simply said, watching over the records his clone had informed him about.

''I can see that,'' Aika said a bit forcefully. She looked put off by the blond's vague answer. When Naruto said nothing, Aika settled down beside him before speaking once again. ''I want to know why you are observing the magic council.''

''I want to know everything there is to know about them. The Magic Council is the high order of Magic, they govern and control Magic around the world, not just in Fiore, but the entire World,'' Naruto explained lightly, not going into details. He was most focused on what he was seeing.

He had been of late too focused on just Fiore alone, but he had come to take into heart that Fiore was just a piece of the puzzle. There were other countries beside the country he resided in and, some of them had much more puzzles than Fiore. He had been ignorant of this reality, but it was no more going to be like that. He was going to view things in a big picture. It wouldn't do any good to view things lightly.

There were a lot of more conflicts and dangerous paths that were ahead and he'd been ignorant of it. Some god he was. How had he been so ignorant of the outside world like this? This would've resulted in a disaster if he'd not come across this information sooner.

The matter didn't just end with the Magic Council and Zeref, there was Acnologia and between the two, Naruto couldn't tell which was the strongest. They were powerful indeed, but he needed to find out who was the strongest. Zeref wouldn't tell him a clear answer if he asked him. No matter, he would have to seek audience with the Black Wizard once again. There were more matters that needed to be handled.

''I'm listening,'' Aika said, staring at Naruto.

''Really?'' Naruto gave the woman a look before looking back at his screens. ''You want to know about magical things? Aren't they a little above you. You're a lot more suited in the peaceful life you live in,'' he paused for a moment before asking, ''Say, have you ever thought about entering politics?''

''What for?''

''I don't know,'' Naruto shrugged. ''Perhaps to influence things a bit. Since you moved back here, you've been busy. You have connections, money and me. You can pull a few things within the Royal Court.''

Aika stared, ''that isn't for my liking. Besides, I hate politics,'' she said. ''Isn't it dangerous? A lot happens in the shadow and you never know who is pulling the strings...''

''Like I said. You have the Phantom with you,'' Naruto said. ''A little more exposure and I will be a bigger deal than I man. I have to show this world a bit of my power and rise high in the Magic Council ranks. I already work for the Emperor of this country...''

''You're doing 'dirty' work, Naruto. I never thought that there would be something like this underneath that cheerful mask you used to put during the fun days at the capital,'' Aika said. ''Something tells me that you're planning something big. Could it be that you knew who I was before you befriended me and had actually planned to use me?''

''You think too highly of me,'' Naruto said, all too focused on what he was seeing than Aika's questions. ''This just happened to flow through and I just went with the flow.''

''How about with the Princess?''

''A mere coincident,'' Naruto said a dismissive manner. ''Its a good thing you're already acquainted with her. When she holds functions, you can be amongst the 'respected' guests and be a sponsor of some sort.''

Aika raised a questioning brow, ''you really want me to play in that field, huh?''

''If you can do it,'' Naruto said.

''At least tell me what for. You're already using my house to spy on the magic council, which could have severe consequences...''

''I'm not spying,'' Naruto said firmly. ''I am merely gathering Intel,'' he said. ''It is for the greater good.''

That sounded cliché. Naruto amused himself before shaking his head. He thought he was done saying stuff like that. It appears that such things still lingered on his tongue and it would take time to wipe them out. He really had to change the way he does things.

''That is spying,'' Aika said firmly. ''Now tell me. What do you want? Why take this risk?''

''I want to make the world a better world. Not just Fiore, but starting with the continent of Ishgar. But I cannot go about that being ignorant of things that could be vital. The Magic Council holds so many secrets and much power to change things. It is vital that I know everything I can about them. Besides, who could know more about the situation of the world than the Magic Council?

They won't tell me because of some trust issues. I have tried to smooth things a little, and eventually it will be alright. The members of the council still know more though. I may have to enter their heads to know more,'' the last part was said in thought.

There was the Alvarez Empire to consider. He'd just learned a bit about the Empire in one of the clips he saw between members of the Magic Council. There was so much more that he needed to know about that Empire. So far, from what he knew, it was ridiculously powerful, but at the same time, he knew nothing concrete about it.

Within the Balam Alliance, there was Tartaros: the Dark Guild was shrouded with mystery and Naruto couldn't figure out what their goal was. The Magic Council would probably tell him if he asked. Or perhaps they wouldn't. He would need to know more about it.

Perhaps the leader of Grimoire Heart would know. Yes, he had to have some information Naruto could use. That meant he had to speak to Ultear once more again, and this time, a little bit serious than he's ever been before.

''The Grand plan, huh,'' Aika looked up at the ceiling of the underground room. ''I guess Hisui also falls under that plan. Can't you just live a normal life?''

Naruto shook his head, ''No,'' he said. ''You can. But I wasn't born to live normal. My life was be continuously put in the fray to make changes and miracles happen,'' he said, clicking to view a clip of Ultear and Siegrain.

''Oh, that's Ultear... What is she doing at the Council?''

''She is a member of the council,'' Naruto said, and listened on to what she was saying to Siegrain. ''Sneaky humans,'' he muttered. ''The two of them really can influence the council to get their way.''

The two were talking about the Tower of heaven and the R-system. All new things to Naruto but ones he has to investigate. Whatever it was, it had to be big and Naruto would get to the bottom of it. It was not a matter of priority nevertheless.

To get more ground in the council, he would have to become a member of the Ten Wizards Saints. ''How does this happen though?'' Naruto asked himself loudly.

''What?''

''Becoming a member of the 10 Wizard Saints. They are the 10 most powerful Mages in the continent of Ishgar. Those who truly interest me are the so-called four Gods of Ishgar,'' Naruto said.

It intrigued him. The four were said to be so powerful, they weren't even considered humans. So, how could they fair against this god who presided over life and death? If they couldn't back up their given fame, Naruto would be very displeased. No one who wasn't worthy of being kami should go around parading as one.

Perhaps he could become the God of gods. Naruto shook his head – That was just the arrogance speaking.

''What of you? You're pretty powerful yourself,'' Aika said.

''What I have been doing has been nothing but child's play,'' Naruto said. ''There is much more power within me, and I have to start revealing it for the world to take notice of the fact that there is a god walking amongst humans.''

Aika stared for a moment before laughing, ''A god amongst humans, huh?'' she said. ''Cute.''

''That isn't cute,'' Naruto said before standing up. ''I have to return to Fairy Tail. I will speak to you soon.''

''What? You're just leaving like this?''

Naruto stared at the black haired woman fore a moment before speaking, ''I guess we should do something. We haven't really 'talked' in some time,'' he said in a resigned tone. ''I will stay for a little while for you to tell me what you have been up to...''

''I haven't been doing anything really,'' Aika confessed sadly. ''Personally, I mean,'' she added for clarity.

Naruto raised a questioning eye brow, ''Personally?''

Aika nodded. ''You know. We all need to live. A girl has dreams about getting married to the guy, start a family... Things like that.''

That was the farthest thing away from Naruto's mind. He had so many things to do in this world and with Acnologia still roaming around in this world, he couldn't hope to rest. He had yet to even secure his place within the magic Council. There were too many loose ends that needed to be tied for him to be actually thinking about anything of what Aika had in mind.

He still needed to return to the Elemental Nations to finish a few things and see the state of the world he left behind.

He did understand that 'living' was needed as well. Mei did teach him that lesson that it wouldn't make him happy if he solely focused on his goal. Growing detached with reality was one way to go down, and the dinner with Mirajane had taught him that living wasn't a bad thing. He'd enjoyed his time after all.

A little bit of happiness was needed to feed the mind with some inner strength. The drive to succeed in ones dreams wasn't what was needed only, but happiness in ones life added a bit of edge in ones actions. Discarding emotions was the way of Danzo. Emotions didn't get in the way. Uncontrollable emotions got in the way.

Naruto had better control over his emotions to allow them to rule over his rational thoughts.

''I guess it must be a little lonely being here in this big house by your own,'' Naruto said. He'd never given it that much of a thought, but thinking about it, he could understand.

''It is,'' Aika said. ''A bit disappointing since you got me back this house, and yet don't come to visit me that often. You just used me to create a base of operations.''

It was rather difficult to tell whether she was being serious or just joking. Naruto stared at the black haired woman for a moment before smiling. ''Your masks are really becoming good. That is why I'm telling you to join the politics field. Hisui will connect you.''

''Politics is hard work,'' Aika said with a groan. ''I already have enough problems with business.''

''Business gets you money, and keeps you in touch with what happens around the world. Politics will make you an important figure of influence. Don't you have the desire to influence things?''

Aika stared at Naruto for a moment before shaking her head. ''You just want to use me again, don't you? Influencing things is your goal. You want change, and you know you can't do it alone.''

Naruto smiled, ''see,'' he said. ''You're good at this. You'll be good in the field of politics and you'll have a friend in Hisui. Like you, she is alone and doesn't have friends. Who is better for a friend than someone who can play on the same field as her?''

Aika appeared thoughtful for a moment, ''With my money, and joining the field of politics, I really can speak her language. Perhaps even learn a bit more about magic. Besides, no one will mess with me when it is known I have the Phantom behind me.''

''That is what I was telling you earlier,'' Naruto said.

''What is that you truly want Naruto?''

''Stability, balance of power and the protection of mages around the world, as well so ensuring that lives of people are not wasted for nothing. Regardless of how you look at it, when the magical world goes to war, non-magic users also get caught in the mix of it and end up losing their lives.

I need to have a hand in both sides,'' Naruto paused for a moment to gather his thoughts. ''It will be more effective to have 'control' over both sides of the coin. Being on both sides means I'm there to connect them and ensure that the other doesn't take advantage of the other. With regards to Magic, I can level the field on my own, but this other side, I need you, and Hisui. Allies are always important when you have dreams.''

''When I met you in the capital, I didn't think we'd be talking about such things. I guess you can never you say truly know someone,'' Aika said.

''But you know me,'' Naruto said.

''Do it?'' Aika asked, earning a look from Naruto. She merely smiled in response. ''I'm just messing with you. We can pick up this conversation when you come back to see me again. For now, its just you and me.''

Naruto looked Aika questionably.

''I told you, I'm lonely and I have no interest in other man. I like you. You're strong and I know you'll be by my side till the end,'' Aika said, a bit seriously.

Naruto wasn't sure he liked where this was going. But he held himself from saying anything unwise. ''Why not other men? You weren't innocent when we slept together.''

''That was before I met you, Uzumaki Naruto,'' Aika said, poking his chest. ''And if you're going get me to cooperate with whatever you have in mind. You will have to do me a few favours.''

''What sort of favours?''

''Don't play stupid with me, Naruto,'' Aika said with a smile. She stood up and held out her hand for Naruto to take it. ''I know Hisui likes you and one day, you may tell her you like her too. But for now, you're not seeing anyone. It's just you and me,'' she paused for a moment, changing the subject. ''Let's go eat something while we discuss the terms of our agreement.''

**The following day**

**Magic Council HQ**

Naruto was brought before the Council once again and this time, he kept quiet instead of talking things as he usually did. Things were different now. Kami had come out to play. At least a small part of him. The wheels had to start moving for the world to see another stage and Naruto would be at the centre of it, directing things with his words and actions.

He couldn't remain like this forever. The purpose of his existence in this world had to be folded out to the world step by step before eventually grasping the world with both his hands. He couldn't wait for Acnologia to make a move before doing something. He needed to proceed with his own plans. The human turned Dragon could jump in at any time, and as long as Naruto wasn't taking things easy, he would get that arrogant lizard to bow before kami.

A change in how he dealt with the Council was necessary for this part. He couldn't be fooling around the idiots, at least most of the Council members. The time to be more serious was now and Naruto was going to seize it with everything he had.

Besides, you had to be humbled before your elders if you want something from them. They required respect Naruto would play the part to get them to consent with his idea. He was used to wearing the mask, so this wouldn't be a problem for him.

''Why do you look like someone who is in trouble?'' the chairman asked, seeing the blank look on Naruto's face. It was almost as if the blond was trying to hide something from them.

''What makes you say so, Chairman?'' Naruto asked neutrally.

''Your expression...''

''My expression reveals nothing. Would you rather I put on a smile or a stupid grin?''

Ah, so much for being civil with the chairman. At least he hadn't screwed up things with all the members of the Council.

A Council member cleared his throat before anything could be said that could spark some heated words between Naruto and the chairman. ''Can we get to the business of the day?'' Yajima said.

''What is your connection to the royal family of Fiore?''

Ah, the damn question finally came. Naruto had wondered when they would finally decide to ask him that question. His appearance with Hisui had not been kept a secret and anyone who looked deep enough would see it. His connection with the King was however a deep mystery. Only a few knew, and Ultear probably had a few guesses. Naruto was confident that the Council knew nothing nevertheless.

Ultear couldn't have told them anything and he didn't let slip. He was the Phantom and once feared as a demon to be making stupid mistakes. It wasn't to say he was perfect, but he did know how to cover his tracks. The question now was how he was going to deal with query referred to him by the chairman.

''What do you mean by that,'' Naruto said before shaking his head to correct himself. ''Can you be more precise with your question. It is too broad for me to give you precise or specific answer.''

''Just answer the question in a way that will satisfy us,'' a response quickly came.

Naruto nodded silently, as he poked his chin, still keeping a neutral look on his face. ''I am what you call a friend to the Princess of Fiore. During my time in the capital, we became acquaintances and she enjoyed my company.''

''Is that all?''

''As far as I am concerned, yes,'' Naruto responded quickly and calmly.

''We have heard that you studied magic with her during your time at the capital. Your 'friendship' with her started in the library there...''

Naruto tilted his head to the side, ''I feel this is going somewhere,'' he started. ''What exactly does the Magic Council want to know about my relationship with Princess Hisui?''

''The Royal Family has once in the past experiment on Zeref's black magic. We consider that to be illegal and since it is our duty to oversee the magic, we take measures against those who use magic we deem to be illegal and evil...'' the Chairman said, staring into Naruto's eyes.

''So you want to know if the royal family is still experimenting with black magic,'' Naruto said in a matter of fact tone. ''To answer your question: I never talked about black magic with the princess. The only magic I discussed with her in detail was my Teleportation magic which I was still developing at the time as well as my other spells. The library there was useful in providing me with valuable knowledge about magic...'' Naruto paused for a moment, staring straight into the chairman's eyes. ''But I suspect that isn't what you want from me.''

''You have the connection with the royal family and we want you to be our eyes and ears. Report them if they are doing anything illegal,'' Siegrain stated. ''Do you have a problem with that.''

''I didn't think I would used in this manner,'' Naruto said quietly. ''I don't have a problem with it, and if I had, would it matter? The will of the magic council has to prevail over my feelings. I accepted the job because I knew I would handle it and I will do so.''

''Good,'' the chairman said smiling. ''We expect to hear a good report from you soon,'' he added before falling silent for a moment as he switched gears. ''You've not be doing enough to bring the remaining members of Oracion Seis to us.''

''If anything, you seem to be taking your sweet time,'' another member added. ''We have received a report about them: since you took down two of their members, they are moving their plans faster and could reach Nirvana...''

''They will not unseal it,'' Naruto said firmly. ''I will make sure of it.''

''You better. If you can't handle it, we'll mobilise the guilds to take them down before they do any harm,'' the chairman said.

''There is really no need for that. I will make sure that Oracion Seis is dealt with before anything happens. You have my word."

"Your word doesn't amount to much, we want to see results," the chairman said strongly.

"It should really. I have after all proven to you that I can do the job assigned to me," Naruto said. "Trust me a little as you do with the Rune Knights."

"Get it done and we will start taking your word."

"I will do so. And since you have said those words, I will even be more motivated and energized," Naruto said smiling. He changed the subject quickly in a serious tone. ''I have a request.''

''What?''

''I'd like to be given the power to create a group that will focus solely on gathering Intel. There are so many places that the Magic Council doesn't have its eyes... Imagine if I were able to create this group of trained 'spies' who will work in the shadows, infiltrating any organization the Council is suspicious of. If we create this group, we will be able to know things we should know and act before a disaster could strike...''

Minutes Later

''Well that was interesting,'' Ultear said, sitting behind her desk. ''If they grant you the permission, who will you recruit?''

''Who knows?'' Naruto said with a shrug.

''Ah, come on. I know you have already made the plans for this, and I wouldn't be surprised if such a group already exists. You don't necessarily need the Magic Council to create it. This does leads me to question why you requested the Council to give approval...''

''I wonder about that myself,'' Naruto said calmly.

Ultear frowned. ''This isn't going anywhere,'' she said thinly. ''Are you going to tell me anything?''

Naruto stared for a moment before shaking his head. ''That is a matter for another day,'' he said. To emphasize, he added. ''No, I will not tell you anything. Not today at least.''

Although she didn't show it, Ultear's frown deepened. How could he do that to her? She hated not knowing. Naruto had all the answers and was keeping them from her and there was nothing she could do to get them out from him. If he decided he wasn't going to tell, she couldn't make him, and that really bothered Ultear. She hated her relationship with Naruto because of this. She hated that she couldn't control him.

Despite not being told anything, Ultear knew the group would only report to Naruto and would tell the council what whey wanted to hear. Naruto wanted the group for his own purposes. She was also fairly certain that by now he'd already selected his agents and would be making contact with them soon enough.

That was something to smile about. It gave her the idea that he was truly planning something and this stage would involve the council.

''Hiding things will become difficult if you create that group and you'll be just giving the council more power,'' Ultear said.

Naruto shook his head. ''I will create a group that will be effective and so 'loyal' to the council that they will trust it more than they trust the 10 Wizard Saints. But in fact, the closer the group gets to the council, the easier it becomes for it to investigate the council and learn of its secrets.''

''You really want to know the secrets of the Magic Council, huh?''

Naruto nodded, ''Yes,'' he said. ''I've been trying to track down previous members of the council, but I have found no luck. It matters little though. I will eventually find out what I want.''

''Be sure to share those secrets with me,'' Ultear said. Siegrain has a message for you.''

''Does it have anything to do with the tower of Heaven?''

Ultear's expression revealed neither shock no surprise, she merely blinked. ''Tower of Heaven? How did you come across that?''

''Just pieces I heard. Of course I don't know the details and I'm not even sure if it does exist.''

''So you don't know anything.''

''Those are your words no mine,'' Naruto said with a shrug. ''You're a free to assume what you wish. In any case, I have no interest in playing a children's game. Perhaps if It was a few weeks ago, I would've been interested.''

''Children's game, huh? Your plans must be really big.''

''They are,'' Naruto said with a nod. ''I've become to discuss about Grimoire Heart.''

''Not here,'' Ultear said. ''We can leave now. Since Master Hades is expecting you, I can take you there. Be sure not to do anything stupid though.''

Naruto stood up and held out his right hand. ''Take me Ultear-chan. I'd like to see your bed as well,'' Naruto said, smiling slightly.

Ultear didn't get up, she just stared at Naruto. ''Before we go, tell me; what was all that power?''

''What power?'' Naruto asked innocently. This did nothing but make Ultear frown. ''I can do great things, my dear. The Phantom can do many things. You haven't seen anything.''

''I'm sure I haven't,'' Ultear without a doubt in her voice. ''But that makes me curious. How can you be so strong and yet have remained anonymous until the past year.''

''Didn't I tell you I wasn't from this world?'' Naruto asked with a raised eye brow in question. She couldn't have forgotten, perhaps she was just having some difficulty in believing it all.

''You did,'' Ultear said before sighing in resignation. ''I guess I will have to believe it since I have no other choice,'' she added staring into Naruto's eyes with a strange look. ''Can you defeat Hades?''

Naruto smiled. Kami would say yes. He refused to be defeated by mere mortals. But he wasn't going to tell that to Ultear. It was best he keep that side of him locked away. She didn't even know what he was planning. Until such time comes when she learns of his plans, he could freely speak to her without any worries.

''Who knows?'' Naruto said throwing his hands to the side. ''I have never met him and I don't know how strong he is. But judging by your question and our conversation in Galuna Island, I assume he is stronger than you.''

''He is,'' Ultear said. ''You're confident so I'll trust in your ability,'' as she said that, she stood up from her seat and walked over to the front of her desk. ''Take us out of here and I will lead you to the airship.''

Grimoire Heart Airship

''So this is where the other part of the Balam Alliance rests,'' Naruto said walking alongside Ultear within the Grimoire Heart airship. ''Its rather wonderful. I wouldn't mind taking it for myself.''

He said that.

''Why?''

''It suits me perfectly. I like looking down at things before me, and given this location, I can look down at humans and observe them,'' Naruto responded calmly.

It was only deserving for a god. But for now, he had to accept that he wasn't a god in the sky, but a god walking amongst the mortals.

'You're mortal as well' a thought reminded. Naruto quickly crushed it down, but it was the truth. He was mortal. He could die. He wasn't immortal. The only difference was that he had a really long lifespan. Hell, given the life he was given by that man, he could live for many generations.

But he was still not immortal. Well at least that is what he believed. That man hadn't be completely forthcoming about everything. But he was certain that he had inherited the lifespan of an immortal man.

Ultear shook her head. ''You really think of yourself that highly, huh?''

''Yes,'' Naruto responded without a second thought. ''Its not just a matter of thought... Let me not say anything more. I'll sound just like an arrogant fool you can easily use as your pawn.''

He'd said that to her with a straight face. Once again, Ultear shook her head. ''We're here... To Master Hades...''

As they entered, they were welcomed by the other members of the Seven Kin of Purgatory, with Hades sitting on his large throne. Naruto didn't mind the glares and oppressive pressure being directed at him. In fact, he just shrugged it off and looked around in mild interest.

''Ah, so this makes Grimoire Heart,'' Naruto said smiling. ''Where is the little insect that I allowed to fly?'' He said looking for Zancrow.

''He is busy with other things,'' Ultear said. It wasn't the truth. The blond haired just didn't want to see the blond. If he did, he would end up lunging straight at Naruto and that wouldn't result in smiles. Someone would die if that happened, and Ultear was sure it wouldn't be Naruto.

''I see,'' Naruto said, taking a few steps towards Hades. He stopped when the Kins of Purgatory tensed slightly. Naruto merely smiled, tilting his a little. A few images passed through his mind before speaking. ''I think I'm mistaking you, but aren't you the Second Master of Fairy Tail... What was the name again? I forget... But I know that beard.''

Hades smiled, ''You're not mistaken,'' the mage said.

''Makarov will be heartbroken when he finds out about this,'' Naruto said mildly as if he didn't care. He just seemed indifferent to it. ''Oh well, people do change to follow other paths.''

He changed and turned 'evil' to follow his dreams. This man must have changed and was now pursuing new dreams. It was a bit sad since the man was a founding member of Fairy. It wasn't that Naruto cared about such a thing, it was sad for Makarov and Mavis.

''That is the cycle of life. As we discover new things in life, our mind-sets gradually change and eventually we become different people,'' Hades said in response to Naruto's statement.

Naruto nodded, ''I have seen something like that,'' he said. ''I'm surprised that you'd allow me to come here like this...''

Hades shrugged. ''You have known about Ultear and yet kept it from the Magic Council. You haven't threatened to expose her. Its only logical to conclude that you have your agenda and don't particularly care for what the Council beliefs,'' the Dark Guild master said neutrally before dismissing his subordinates.

''That is reasonable,'' Naruto said. He felt something itching him. He was really bothered by the fact that Hades was sitting on such a large throne while he, kami, stood. ''I wanted to confirm your strength and ask a few questions.''

''Ask your questions, but I can't promise I will answer them...''

''Understandable,'' Naruto said with a nod. ''Do you know anything about Tartaros, the Alvarez Empire?''

''Such deep questions,'' Hades murmured before falling silent. ''Tartaros is part of the Balam Alliance, but I have never dealt with them directly. The alliance isn't so much as an alliance but a pact made so that we don't fight and get in each other's ways. I have heard some rumours about demons and secret rituals that possibly involve human sacrifices.''

''Demons, huh?''

Hades nodded. ''That is the only concrete thing I know about the Guild,'' he said. ''Why the interest?''

''I'm a curious person and I get attracted to mysteries,'' he said. ''Besides, its best to know what you can about everyone and everything. You never know who is going to be your enemy tomorrow so preparation is always good.''

Hades looked amused by Naruto's response. ''Surely you can do better than that.''

''Your information about Tartaros doesn't help much but it does give me a clue. You didn't say anything about the Alvarez Empire. I will assume you don't know,'' Naruto listed. ''As to why I am interested, I am merely looking out for my interests.''

''I see,'' Hades said stroking his beard.

''If you're thinking of recruiting me, forget it. I won't work for you. And you can rest assured about me telling anyone about the ship.''

''As interesting as Ultear says you're,'' Hades said. ''But if you're not going to become an ally, then you should know that enemies are treated as such. By now you already have an idea about our goal. If you plan on interfering, we will deal with you.''

Naruto merely smiled and waved off the man. ''I don't plan on interfering,'' he said. ''We will only clash if one day you decide to harm where I belong. Aside from that, I won't stand in the way of your plans to revive Zeref.''

They were going to get slaughtered by Zeref anyway. Naruto would rather Hades meet his end in the hands of the Black Wizard. He wanted to revive the man, and Naruto wouldn't stand in the way.

It was a pity though: these things about ways to awaken Zeref were just pure nonsense and they didn't even know. Zeref wasn't sealed. He was himself, but locked away in self-loathing.

''I see,'' Hades said. Obviously, Naruto knew something he didn't. Nevertheless, he believed him when he said he wouldn't stand in the way unless his home was harmed. He was probably referring to Fairy Tail.

''Well, Hades,'' Naruto said, ''It was pleasant knowing that there is something that can entertain me a little in this airship. I will retreat for now.''

"I'll show you out," Ultear said quickly, knowing that Naruto was going to teleport away from the airship and she wanted to speak to him before he could leave.

Naruto smiled at the woman as he walked towards. "What do you want to talk about, Ul-chan?"

Ultear's brows twitched in annoyance at the name. "Can you not call me that." She said strongly.

"Aha, why not?" Naruto asked as they rounded up a corner within the airship. "I think it suits you perfectly."

"I don't like it."

"Well, I like it, so sue me," Naruto responded as they entered a room. It was neat, with a fresh fragrance and plainly put. "I didn't think you were so straight forward like this, Ul-chan. What sort of nasty stuff are you going to do to me?" Naruto asked with a grin.

"A lot of things you've never seen nor experienced," Ultear started sweetly. "Naturally that is all going to happen in your dreams."

"Ah, so cruel of you," Naruto said walking over to the bed. He made himself comfortable on the edge of the bed while Ultear took a seat next to a small table.

"This room is secure. Nothing leaves without me knowing," Ultear said looking at Naruto. "Can you put on a real mask?" she said frowning.

"What makes you think that this is a fake?" Naruto asked with a raised brow.

"It just doesn't suit you."

"When some men are in a room with a woman, they tend to go crazy show their real self," Naruto said lightly.

"Yes, but that isn't you. The real you is the one I saw that day in Galuna Island: the one who spoke as of he was a being not from this world."

"I am not from this world," Naruto reminded the woman.

"You know what I mean," Ultear barely restrained herself from shouting. "You know what I mean," she repeated, this time a bit calmly.

"I know, but its kind of fun seeing you frustrated," Naruto said with a grin. "Sometimes I just like to think about the canal desires. You know what I mean. Right now, these urges are screaming for me to jump all over you."

He said that.

Ultear stared. "Have you no self-control?"

"I'm restraining myself from forcing you into this bed," Naruto said. "Then, what do you want?"

"When I told realized that you were in Galuna, and having decided to stay there, I realized that you would eventually crack down bits about me," Ultear said. "I wasn't going to tell you these, but I guess I realized that it changes nothing. I have already told you what I desire."

"Return to the past and live your happy moments, huh?" Naruto said quietly. "How related are you to Both Gray and Lyon?"

"They were my mother's pupils," Ultear said in barely restrained anger. "Your bits of the story and what I want. You said you'd protect me and get Brain, but we never talked about my goal."

"What is there to talk about?"

Ultear wanted to shout at him. There was so much to talk about and that damn man was acting like it was nothing. "There is everything to talk about. More importantly, are you going to help me?"

Hisui was creating a time travel gate, but the problem was that it didn't do what Ultear wanted from it. The woman wanted to restore time. If she simply went back to the past, it would perhaps change the future.

Still, Hisui's gate wasn't made for that. Naruto wasn't going to help her. "No. Despite all my powers, I am not capable of rewinding time. So, I can't help you with that."

"I can use Zeref," Ultear said strongly.

Naruto wanted to laugh. She could use Zeref? Who did this woman think she was? Did she really think she could manipulate Zeref?

"Ultear," Naruto started calmly. "Hunt for what you want. I will make sure you don't die… but know that you what believe to be the truth can turn out to be misleading information and you'll have a lot of regrets.

"You don't care for what you do now because you think you can rewind time and undo everything you did and everything that has been done to you. Brace yourself girl, because one day you'll realize that you've been doing all wrong things and can't simply make up for all that you did.

Perhaps when that day comes, I will in detail tell you a bit about my life story. For now, dream on, but await for the truth to dawn on you because it will eventually. Don't worry though, I'll be there to pick you up so that you don't fall into despair."

For all that Naruto said, Ultear had this response, "So you're not going to help me," she said frowning. "What do you want to achieve?"

Naruto stood up and faced Ultear, his expression masked with an aged smile. "The day you start living for the future instead of the past, I will tell you and you will be the one offering me your hand."

**Unknown Location**

Naruto looked through the note book he was given by one of his clones – which were roaming around Fiore in disguise while collecting information. He held the latest report with him and was tailing a mage he was reading about within the report. He wasn't trying too hard to hide his appearance. He did enough to ensure that a weak person wouldn't notice him.

He was walking within the streets of large town, looking straight at the note book rather than what was around him. There was not a moment he looked up from his book.

His target suddenly took an alley, disappearing from his view. Naruto closed his book, having read what he needed to know and placed both his hands inside his pockets before casually turning towards the alley, where he was certain an ambush would be waiting for him. He would be surprised if an attack wasn't thrown at his face.

As predicted, the moment he turned around, Minerva's right hand lunged towards his throat like a striking snake. Naruto quickly caught her on the wrist having expected her to do something like that. His grip was firm, so much that Minerva couldn't release herself.

The woman snarled at being caught like that. She hadn't even gotten a good look at her attacker. Curses.

Naruto smiled and loosened his grip on Minerva's right hand before leaning against a wall. Intensions were clear: he wasn't here to fight, but rather to talk.

Minerva took the other side of the alley, just so she could get a better look at Naruto. As an expression of recognition washed over her face, Naruto smiled as he took the opportunity to speak.

''Minerva Orland, Sabertooth's proclaimed strongest Mage,'' Naruto said staring at the woman. ''Are you really the strongest in Sabertooth?''

''I can show you if you want,'' Minerva offered, smiling a bit.

Naruto shook his head. ''I'd rather not,'' he said.

''What does the Phantom want with me?'' She asked, his given name spoken with some sarcasm.

It would be out of ignorance for anyone not to recognize the blond. He was the mysterious Phantom after all. There were just wild rumours about his power and his connections with the Magic Council.

Minerva didn't believe half of the stuff written about him and his powers in the magazines. She chose to believe what her eyes would show her, not what a reporter wrote. The damn reporter hadn't even met the blond in person to be able to write anything serious. But of course, Minerva knew that rumours start off with the truth. So there had to be some truth about his power.

Still, looking at him like this, he didn't appear that strong. In fact, he looked normal. Certainly, his grip earlier had been iron tight. Hell, it had hurt and she couldn't have escaped from it. He wasn't even looking alarmed or on guard – he was just relaxed.

''The Phantom is very interested in you, but he dislikes your sadism. Nevertheless, he thinks you can very useful,'' Naruto said calmly.

''I'm not interested,'' Minerva shot down before turning around to leave. ''I'm not anyone's puppet.''

''I never said anything about you being a puppet. I want you to do something for me, and in turn, I will offer you something that will make you powerful...'' Naruto said his expression just blank of any emotion.

Minerva turned to face the blond, hands folded across her burst. ''I don't even know if the rumours about your strength are true. Show me what you can do and I'll listen. If you can't amaze me, I'll you throw you in the trash bin and make you sing my favourite tune.''

Naruto shook his head. ''I really dislike sadists,'' he said. ''That is something that we'll have to work on because I may end up snapping your neck one day,'' he added mildly. Minerva couldn't tell whether he was joking or being serious. ''Come on,'' Naruto said holding out his right hand. ''Let's go to a secluded place so that I can humble you.''

**Tenrou Island**

Purple eyes met with red eyes, a staring contest between fearsome opponents – a black Wizard vs a God. These were two different forces of nature in human form.

Naruto blinked, snapping his fearsome eyes away, before sitting down under a tree beside Zeref. ''This makes an interesting picture, doesn't it? The thought good meeting with the thought evil. I wonder how the Magical World would react to this.''

''The Magic Council will brand you a traitor and persecute you for working with me,'' Zeref responded calmly. ''It would make a great deal and cause much panic if the people knew just how powerful you're.''

Naruto smiled at the thought. ''I wonder what kind of chaos and despair would arise if that were the reality. We can enslave the whole world and control it as if it were a part of our bodies.''

Zeref nodded, ''A pity neither of us have that desire,'' he said. ''Not even Acnologia. He has the power to do it, but he doesn't. He merely flies around, leaving only destruction behind.''

''Well, that is what mages call him,'' Naruto said. ''I can't wait to finally get to meet that arrogant lizard. I will make him respect humanity.''

Humanity? That would be wrong. He had to respect kami if he was defeated by him. Uzumaki Naruto didn't refer himself as a mere human after all. Then again, he looked like one. So it wouldn't be bad to have that Lizard respect humans.

Zeref looked amused. ''Even if you could defeat him, you wouldn't make him respect humanity. You're not what you can call human after all. I doubt he'd even respect you. Perhaps he can acknowledge as an enemy.''

''Sounds like a fellow who's full of himself,'' Naruto said of the dragon of apocalypse. ''He may have turned a Dragon, but Acnologia can still walk as a human, right? He is a human who can transform into a dragon. Powerful, yes, but still a human nonetheless.''

''I wait with anticipation to the day the two of you clash,'' Zeref said. He looked at Naruto through the corner of his eyes for a moment before looking into the empty space ahead.

"So do I," Naruto said smiling. "I once walked the walk of destruction myself. So, I think it will be one hell of a battle."

"It promises to be," Zeref said. "I wish I had your courage. You've killed so many people, and yet are able to live freely."

"It's the mindset," Naruto said, smiling bitterly. "I think it makes me somewhat of a bad person though."

"Depends on how you look at it," Zeref said. ''What are those eyes?''

''Rinnegan, the eyes of god as I like to say,'' Naruto said. ''My world had different eyes of different abilities. These eyes of mine are the most powerful. They give me overwhelming power and I can do so many things with them.

They once made me careless though. At a point of my life, I started just killing people without care. It was human life and I was god, I'd thought. Moreover, I presided over life and death. If someone I loved was killed, I could bring them back to life. Not just someone I loved, but anyone. So life was at the tip of my hands."

Zeref looked interested in that piece of information. He had no reason to doubt the blond. They were honest to each other and their motives were not hidden. ''I'd like to see that some day. You will show it to me.''

The way the words were phrased, it almost felt as if it was an order from the Black Wizard. Naruto just smiled in response nevertheless. ''Naturally,'' he said.

''You want something from me which is why you're telling me these,'' Zeref said. ''What do you want to know?''

Naruto smiled. "Nothing ever gets passed the great mage does it?"

Zeref chuckled bitterly, "You'd be surprised to learn of the things that have slipped through my fingers," He said. "So?"

''You've been creator of demons... That isn't to say all demons were created by you. I have heard of a Guild called Tartaros, it has long existed and the only thing I got about them is that it has demons and some rituals. I want to know about the Alvarez Empire as well.''

''Do you think I have all the answers?'' Zeref asked out of curiosity.

''You have been around for long enough and I doubt you haven't wondered around the nations. You do know what is going on out there. The important things of course...''

''Tartaros is run by demons... I may or may not have created them and the Alvarez Empire was founded long ago by Emperor Spriggan. That is all I can tell you.''

Naruto nodded. ''It will help,'' he said.

''What are you really planning?''

''Who knows?'' Naruto said with a shrug. ''World dominion, perhaps, or just rooting out everything that is evil.''

''I am evil,'' Zeref pointed out.

Naruto shook his head. ''You're cursed, and are not that bad of a person. Well, so far at least. You're suffering because of your curse, forced to isolate yourself because of your curse. You just wanted to die. Something I have read says the demons you created were just means to kill you.'' Naruto took a pause, ''At the same time, you're not afraid to kill anyone if you think they deserve it or just flip to the 'evil' side.''

''You've been gathering Intel..''

Naruto nodded. ''It is necessary,'' he said.

''I would assume so,'' Zeref said. ''The fact that you chose to show those eyes to me leads me to conclude that you're ready to reveal yourself to the world.''

''The time has come,'' Naruto said. ''I can no longer hide out. I have to start taking action these days or everything will collapse.''

''Then I must prepare myself as well...''

''You should,'' Naruto said holding out his right hand. A board appeared in a puff of smoke. He moved around to face Zeref. ''Let us play a game of Shogi, shall we? I don't have anything to do until later, when I have to teach some kids a few things.''

''Shogi?''

''A game from my world. I will show you the rules. Someone of your stature should be able to grasp them quickly,'' Naruto said.

As he taught Zeref the game, Mavis appeared, overlooking the two. She stayed there for a few moments, watching them as they play.

''Do you wish to play the game as well, Mavis?'' Naruto asked, having noticed the First's presence. Zeref had as well, but chose not to say anything.

Mavis nodded, ''I think I have seen how the game is played. You're not very good at it though. If you're losing to someone you just taught.''

Naruto shrugged, ''It happens. Besides, I can't be blamed for losing to Zeref. He is a genius," he said. ''I have always wondered since I met you...''

''What?''

''You body. It is etheral, more like your spirit, correct? No, it is your spirit,'' Naruto said. ''Unless the body is still present in this world, your shouldn't be able to wonder around here. There is still a question though: how is it possible for you to be here if your physical body has died?''

''How is it possible?''

''Its possible that your body still exists. I have looked at your grave, but there is nothing there, not even bones. You weren't buried in this island. So, where were you buried, Mavis?''

''Who knows?''

Naruto looked at Zeref as he spoke, ''If I am correct and her body still intact in this world, then if I find it, I can show you what I meant when I said I preside over life and death,'' the blond said. ''For me, I can send spirits to the after life, or retrieve them. Even with you.''

''Really?''

''Observe,'' Naruto said as he activated the Rinnegan and placed his hand on Zeref's chest and started pulling. Zeref felt and saw it. Naruto was actually pulling his soul from his body. The blond stopped and deactivated the Rinnegan.

''So you can kill me,'' Zeref said neutrally.

Naruto nodded, ''But of course I'd need you to be weakened for me to successfully rip your soul from your body...''

"I would imagine so," Zeref said before pausing for a moment. "Judging from what you said, you can only revive someone who still has a physical body. But someone who doesn't have a body cannot be revived."

Naruto nodded, "But there are ways. Laws of nature work differently in this world. Nevertheless, if there is a way to restore flesh to the bones, then it is possible. In the living world and the afterlife, I exist. That doesn't change."

"If an old man died of old age and you revive him, would he still be old?"

"The ability naturally brings you back in the state you were in death. Say you died with one leg, when you revive, you will still have one leg," Naruto said. "However, there is something else to consider. The old died of old age, meaning his body gave up. So even if o bring him back, he'll still die again shortly.

When faced with that situation, the revival also revives the body. If you died of a wound through your chest, what is the way to revive you?"

Mavis answered. "Heal the wound then bring back the soul."

"Not exactly in that order, but you're correct nevertheless," Naruto said.

"The work of a god," Zeref said. "I studied many ways to bring the dead to life. I spent a number of years trying. To think you can do it with a wave of your hands. I was right in my assessment, you're not human."

"So I was called by some people," Naruto said with a shrug. "What do you think Mavis?"

"It breaks the laws of nature, but a very useful ability. The Magic Council would 'rip' it out of you if they find out you have it. At the same time it is dangerous," Mavis said. "Did you ever use it to revive someone you loved?"

Naruto shook his head. "You overhead my story when I was telling it to Zeref, so you must know I didn't have many people who loved me. In any case, I was responsible." Naruto tilted his head to the side. ''What is the relationship with you two? I know you can't see her, but you can feel her presence. But why this Island?''

Zeref looked at Naruto curiously, "What makes you think there is a relationship," He said moving his pieces. "You lose," He added.

Naruto frowned. "How frustrating," He said.

"I will teach you. During my time, I was a renowned strategist," Mavis said to Naruto. "Just follow my instructions."

Naruto nodded, "I'm just asking because I find it intriguing," He said responding to Zeref's question.

"He taught me magic," Mavis said "We did have some sort of a friendship," she said a bit bitterly. "That is all for today. If you want to know more, you'll have to visit me more often."

Naruto smiled. "You can leave this island as well. Why don't you walk about?"

"I'm watching him," Mavis said before laying out her instructions to Naruto for his rematch against the Black Wizard.

"I see," Naruto simply said.

"So, will you come often? I get bored here," Mavis said.

"I'll visit," Naruto responded with a smile.

Later

Magnolia

''Are you trying to kill me?!'' Lucy shouted furiously, glaring at Natsu who'd launched scorching flames straight at the blonde haired girl.

"Hey, I was just doing what I was told," Natsu argued. "Besides, you blocked the last attack. I thought it would be more challenging if I increased the power a bit."

"That was a bit?!"

Naruto sighed as the two argued. How did he get himself into this position in the first place? Trying to train both Lucy and Natsu was really hard work.

Gray was cooperative and there wasn't much that he could teach the Ice-make user. Lucy and Natsu were just much trouble. The former hadn't been in training before, which made it all the more troublesome and Natsu wasn't that much of a listener. The pinkette liked doing what he wanted, not what he was told.

In this instance, one would say Gray was the good student while, Natsu was the student that gave the master a headache. Lucy was just that orphan you took in… dismissal in a fair fight but you work her through it because you want her to be capable of protecting herself.

''Settle down you two,'' Naruto said tiredly. "I'll make you work harder since you seem to have an excess of energy."

It had been a long day really. He'd travelled around thanks to his teleportation magic, but the conversations he carried were truly taxing to his mental strength. If anything, he should've been lying in bed or having one of those conversations with Makarov while they shared a drink.

It was always refreshing talking to the old man. Instead, he was busy with these kids. Well, it couldn't be helped. He had assured them that he would help them get stronger.

''Lucy, create the Mirror again,'' Naruto ordered.

Lucy held out her right hand, and summoned the mirror. It appeared quickly in front of her right palm.

''Natsu, punch it and kick it. No magic, just physical attacks,'' Naruto said before adding. ''You will be training your body to be familiar with the weights while strengthening Lucy as well. Now do it.''

Natsu punched the mirror twice, and it broke. ''Create it again,'' Naruto ordered from Lucy. Once it was created, Natsu continued to pummel it with all his force. It broke once again. ''Create it again,'' Naruto ordered. The process went for several minutes until Lucy finally slumped down on her butt, tired.

"Break time," the blonde said tiredly as she heaved in oxygen. "How are you not tired after all that?"

"This is nothing," Natsu said. The extra weight weighed him down a bit, but not enough to tire him quickly like Lucy.

"I thought I'd be used to this after all that training in Galuna Island," Lucy more or less whined.

"It takes time for the muscles to adapt to the new demands. Once they adapt, it will become easier for you," Naruto said to Lucy. ''Natsu, continue what I told you earlier. We will return to this after Lucy has rested enough,'' Naruto said before turning to Gray.

He held out his right hand, summoning his blade. ''Create a sword with your magic and duel with me. In some cases, you will fight an opponent who will evade your attacks and nullify them. At that point, you must be good at short-range attacks. I'm going to teach you how to play with a sword.''

Naruto brought his left hand behind him and ordered for Gray to charge at him. The black haired mage rushed at Naruto, holding a large blade made of ice with both his hand. He swung it in a downwards slash, heading straight at Naruto's forehead. In response, Naruto swung his blade towards the Ice sword. His swing was fast. He cut the ice sword in half.

''Your blade is dull and your ice is weak. You cannot fight like that. You Ice must be hard, it must be strong enough to withstand the pressures of a steel blade. Every element is strong, but its sharpness depends on the user,'' Naruto said as his blade disappeared. ''I need to teach you proper stances... No, Erza will be more precise on this area.''

''I'd rather not,'' Gray said fearfully. He wasn't going to willingly take lessons from that woman. She could kill him while training him.

''It won't be now. We still have a lot of things to do. I need you to be able to freely control you magic before you can strengthen your Ice. If you can't freely control it, then your ice will not be strong and it will not last long,'' Naruto explained. ''When I say freely control your magic, I mean you must be able to do this,'' Naruto slammed his foot into the ground and earth spikes just burst forth around Gray. He then snapped his fingers and the spikes shattered.

''I did that within seconds and I can do it with my eyes closed. I don't need to focus to do that,'' Naruto said. ''We will get to that later. For now, I will teach how to play with the sword. It seems like the only thing we can do now.''

Without being told, Gray created an Ice sword once again.

''Precision. The first lesson,'' Naruto said as he created a clone. ''I won't attack. But you will.'' A small blue magical circle appeared above his head. It then flashed all over his body before coming to a halt around his left knee. ''This seal will appear at random places around my body. It is your target. You have to hit it with your sword. Attack.''

The seal disappeared from Naruto's left knee and appeared around his right shoulder. Gray wasn't fast enough to react to this as it happened whilst he was charging. As he neared Naruto, the blond smacked him on the forehead.

''Ouch!'' Gray cried. ''You said you wouldn't attack.''

''That doesn't mean you must leave yourself open. Listen well Gray: the seal will appear randomly and it will only be an one place for a few seconds. If those seconds disappear without you reaching it, I will hit you. If you miss it, I will hit you. You're free to block if you can.

''This kind of training trains your eyes, speed, precision and reflexes. You will know, the moment you miss, I'm gonna hit you. You have to try to block me. Practice with the clone. I'll head back to deal with those two.''

Gray nodded and did what was expected of him while Naruto went back to Lucy.

''That is enough rest,'' he said clasping his hands.

''I'm still tired,'' Lucy complained.

''You'll rest fully during the night,'' Naruto said with a shrug. ''Create the mirror,'' Naruto said.

The moment Lucy created the mirror, Naruto blurred away from the sight and appeared in front of Lucy, he slammed his right punch straight into the mirror. The mirror was crushed and Lucy was sent flying backwards.

Naruto walked up to the girl and gave her his hand to help her stand up. ''You're weak physically and if your mirror cannot stand physical attacks, it will not do good against magic.''

''How is this going to help? You said the magic only absorbs magic, not physical attacks,'' Lucy asked.

Naruto called Natsu and had the boy attack him with physical attacks. Naruto remained in one position as Natsu launched attacks all over his body. With each attack, Naruto created a mirror, and the mirrors acted as a shield. They didn't break, they just blocked the attacks. With that done, Naruto sent Natsu away.

''What did you observe?''

''Your mirrors are strong,'' Lucy said.

''Because I am strong physically. It is indeed true that the magic does not absorb physical attacks. What it can do is block them. It acts as a shield in this scenario. It is reflection magic, it reflects on your own physical strength. The weaker you're the weaker the spell is. Do you understand that?''

Lucy nodded, ''So I have to become strong physically,'' she said.

''You understand that now,'' Naruto said smiling. ''Let us start with strengthening your mirror with just your magic. Ready?''

**L****ater**

Naruto sat down with a group of tired mages within the Guild hall. One who was tired the most was Lucy. He had to carry her back to the Guild as he had made her burn all the energy stored within her body. It was necessary for her body to adapt and this way, she would be able to know her limits. Time was everything in a battle, and it had to be managed wisely to things to turn into ones favour.

Overall, Naruto was a little pleased with her progress. She may not be the training type, but she was doing well for herself. The desire to be strong was in there.

Natsu and Gray were progressing splendidly. The next few days Naruto would be forced to teach Natsu in the same way he has been with Gray so that the Dragon Slayer can add a bit more finesse into his fighting style.

''When do I get to remove that seal? It is really tiring...'' Natsu said, feeling his muscles. He was getting used to the weight, but it really made him tire easily and that didn't make him happy.

''In three days to see how far you've progressed,'' Naruto said. ''It could be possible that by that time, you'd have already become used to the weight to walk as if they went there. Consequently, you'll retain your full mobility. You just have to keep training.''

Naruto looked at his side, Lucy was sound asleep. He shook his head. She really wasn't used to working this hard. ''Take her home will you? And don't do anything perverted.''

''Like what?''

Naruto stared for a moment before shaking his head. He just handed the sleeping Lucy to the Fire Dragon Slayer. ''Just take her away,'' he said waving the pinkette away. Once the boy was gone, Naruto was left with just Gray. ''You did well today. When the S-class promotions come up, you'll be ready for them.''

''Well, I can't let Natsu stay on top,'' Gray said. ''Getting stronger means being less bullied by Erza. I don't think I will ever get my fear of her though.''

''It comes natural, huh?'' Naruto said smiling. ''Well, just get strong and Erza will recognize that one day. As Natsu becomes hotter, you must become colder. Your ice must freeze everything. It has the potential to freeze whatever you desire. Wouldn't you like it, just walking about, and a demon makes the mistake of walking into your path, and you just swing your hand, releasing a wave of ice that freezes the demon, and with a snap of your fingers, the ice shatters...''

As the image played within his mind, Gray had to smile. He pictured himself doing that. What would Ur say about that? She definitely would be happy and proud of him. With that in mind, Gray leaned back and released a sigh in content.

''I'm glad you like the thought,'' Naruto said. ''I tracked down Lyon yesterday. He is looking for a Guild to join. I could've convinced him to come here, but I thought it was best to let him choose for himself what he wishes.''

Gray nodded, ''I thought it would be best to leave it like that as well,'' the black haired said.

''You should go and rest as well. You should check on Natsu to see he isn't doing anything to Lucy...'' Naruto said with amusement.

''Yeah right,'' Gray started sarcastically. ''The worst thing he can do is take a leak in her bathroom, take a shower and then eat her food while Happy looks through her personal stuff.''

Both Naruto and Gray shared a laugh before they separated. Naruto headed towards the counter where Makarov was sitting as usual. He called for Mirajane to bring him a jug of beer before settling in silence.

''Rough day?'' Makarov asked eyeing the blond at the corner of his eyes.

''Something like that,'' Naruto said tiredly. ''Looking after children is hard work, but something I'm beginning to enjoy.''

''You're doing a good thing,'' Makarov said. ''I just wish you could teach Natsu some disciple,'' he added.

''I don't think I can succeed with that. Natsu is rather headstrong,'' Naruto said. ''I can however teach him better control over his magic and help him become stronger than he is.''

''Erza tells me you're even working Lucy hard,'' Makarov said.

''She was watching...'' Naruto said. ''Not that hard. Today, I just wanted her to know her limits and get better at the magic I gave to her. I'm only going to be teaching them for the next three days. From there, they will be on their own.''

''So you're just showing them the steps,'' Makarov said, to which Naruto nodded in response.

''I have learned something that will shock you,'' Naruto said in a serious tone.

This quickly caught Makarov's attention and the old man looked straight at Naruto. ''What?''

''The 2nd Master of Fairy Tail has become corrupted and is now the Master of Grimoire Heart. He goes by the name Hades...''

Makarov went blank for a minute. He expression twisted in a range of emotions as he wrestled with his thoughts. ''How did you find out? Before that, are you sure?''

''I saw him myself,'' Naruto said firmly. ''Didn't the kids tell you that we were assaulted by a Dark Guild during our S-class mission in Galuna Island?''

''They did,'' Makarov said. ''I didn't think it would be Grimoire Heart. This is not good news.''

''It is nothing to worry about,'' Naruto said in a dismissive tone. ''In any case, I just thought I'd let you know. I'm going to leave the Town for the night.''

''Ho... Meeting someone special?''

Naruto shook his head. ''I'm just going to the Magic Council's prison cells. I want some information from some people. I'll return in the morning.''

''Why at this time?''

''I was busy during day and the Council is getting impatient since Oracion Seis seems to be on the move. They don't want anything to happen while waiting for me to get my job done,'' that said, Naruto disappeared in a flash.

The following Morning

It was a strange feeling seeing the Guild all banged up. Naruto had never thought that someone would be stupid enough to do something like this.

Naturally, this action seems to have infuriated the guild members. Who could blame them? Fairy Tail was their beloved home and anyone who harmed it deserved nothing but a beating.

"Naruto, good thing you're here," Natsu called out as the blond walked into the hall. "They attacked our guild and worse of all they hurt Our friends."

"I would have forgiven them if they'd just destroyed the building. We can easily rebuild, but harming my children in such a manner that they did is something I cannot forgive," Makarov spoke after Natsu. "We are going to take action!"

End chapter

**So it is going to be a show down in the next chapter. I will try to deliver it in the coming week. **

**I enjoyed reading your reviews. Thank you and I'm glad you liked god Naruto. **

**A guest asked if Naruto will do something about Ur. To answer that question, I will only say she has no role on this role. **

**The Omnipresent Sage**


	17. Chapter 17

Naruto looked at the serious expression on Makarov's face: the old man was dead serious on making whoever had attacked his guild and unforgivably, his dear children, pay for the damage caused.

Naruto understood how the man felt. This was his beloved guild and an attack on his children was an attack on him personally. It was unforgivable. At least no one was killed through it all. If that had been the case, the old man would probably go on a rampage that would only be stopped by one of the Magic Council's weapons.

The attack had truly been unexpected. It just came out of the woods. Naruto couldn't really figure out what Jose was thinking when he initiated such an attack on Fairy Tail. Well, the man was a psycho and a sadist bastard. It shouldn't be surprised that he could order for such a show to take place in the Town of Magnolia.

Gajeel had obviously done this. Given the damage done, it was certain that it was the Dragon Slayer's magic that responsible for everything that has befallen this happy Guild. Naruto couldn't even begin to imagine the kind of expression that fool was wearing when he went on a rampage. Foolish action, and he would regret it.

''Phantom Lord, huh,'' Naruto said to Makarov, surrounded by Fairy Tail Mages.

They all appeared to be ready to march on to Phantom Lord and get some pay back. Naruto couldn't fault them. If this was something new to him, he would have been infuriated and would've been at Phantom Lord by now, causing havoc around the Guild.

But Uzumaki Naruto had seen too much in his life.

''Their Guild Master has always held a strong rivalry between us,'' Makarov said. ''I never thought he would provoke me like this,'' the old man said.

''Well Jose is a bit of a crazy person. I don't like him too much,'' Naruto said. ''But this must be thought first. Simply charging over to Phantom Lord will not be good enough.''

''Where are going with this?''

''The Magic Council already discusses about disbanding Fairy Tail. Any more 'wrong' move in the Guild and it could be disbanded,'' Naruto said.

He certainly didn't want to see Mavis' guild marked as an illegal Guild. It would certainly wound the First. She did love this guild with everything that made her Mavis Vermillion and Naruto was going to ensure that the Magic Council doesn't do something stupid like disbanding the Guild.

He was willing to go as far as to control some members of the Council to stop something like that from happening. But if it could be helped, he was willing to do things without going that far. There was a choice in the matter and Naruto was going to pick it.

''I hardly care for what the Magic Council thinks,'' Makarov said a bit carelessly.

That has always been his motto. Do what you believe in and screw what the Magic Council thinks. Naruto smiled at the thought. The old man stood for what he believed in and cared less for what the Magic Council would think or do about his actions. He wasn't going to stop doing something that was right because the Council would say it was wrong.

That in Naruto's book was worthy of his respect.

''I know,'' Naruto said with sigh. ''But we must not all charge at the Guild like a bunch of savages hungry for revenge.''

''What?!'' Natsu shouted, pushing over the crowd. He grabbed Naruto by the shirt, glaring furiously. ''Are you suggesting that we just stand back and let this slide? I won't listen to that!''

''Such impulsiveness leads only to a reckless behaviour,'' Naruto said calmly, yet very seriously. He then grabbed Natsu by his face, his grip very tight and then slammed the pinkette down the ground with such brutality that he left a dent on the floor. ''Why do you want to do and do something dangerous?''

''They hurt my friends and destroyed our Guild!'' Natsu shouted. "Lucy is also missing. It must have been them who took her."

''I see,'' Naruto said calmly. He slammed his foot on Natsu's chest and looked around with a very dangerous look on his face. ''I will go to Phantom Lord and break Gajeel, and destroy their Guild building. You stay here and work over your emotions."

Natsu glared. "Like hell am going to stand back. Lucy is my friend, I brought her into this Guild."

"Yes, everyone knows that," Naruto said strongly. "But I'm going to deprave you of the opportunity to do anything. I will handle things. Kids should sit back and allow adults to handle adult matters," Naruto looked up, "Does anyone have any complains?''

No one said anything. They just quickly shook their heads and Naruto smiled.

''Are you sure about this?'' Makarov asked.

Naruto nodded. ''It will be less troublesome if one of us goes. Besides, I can get there far quickly and when I deliver punishment, I don't want any of the kids to be caught in the crossfire.''

''Just be careful,'' Makarov said. "And don't over do it," He meant for Naruto to keep in control so that he doesn't end up killing someone.

Naruto said nothing, he merely disappeared in a flash.

''Bastard!'' Natsu cursed. ''He just wants to fight by himself. Come on Happy, we're going after him!''

Makarov sighed. ''Do you even know where Phantom Lord is located?'' He asked in quiet tone.

Naruto would deliver the right punishment, Makarov believed that and that was why he was happy with just the blond going. He trusted the blond could handle himself and if Naruto was saying he could, then there was no saying he couldn't. It was okay if Naruto dirtied his hands, but the other children just had to stay behind and trust that Naruto would make the one who hurt their friends pay dearly.

Natsu stopped abruptly before turning around to ask for directions from everyone.

''Are you sure it is wise to let him go?'' Mira asked Makarov. ''He is just going to cause more problems.''

''Its okay,'' Makarov said. ''By the time he gets there, Naruto will be done already. For now, we wait for Naruto to return...''

Mira looked at the Master curiously. "Why did you let him go alone?"

"He has other reasons for wanting to do it and I'm curious," Makarov said. "He would have gone ahead of us even if I had said no. I allowed it also because I know he can handle himself."

"Do you trust his abilities that much? You wouldn't have allowed even Erza to go by herself," Mira said calmly.

"If you saw what you saw and know what I know, you would trust in his power…"

Phantom Lord

Naruto appeared in a flash in one of the Phantom Lord Guild's buildings, which he knew housed most mages. This building was located in Clover Town and it was the very place that Naruto had been brought to by Juvia before being taken to the other HQ.

Speaking of that blue haired woman... In the brief conversations he's had with her, she has appeared to be a kind woman who shouldn't be in such a Guild. For such a person to be ruled over by a psycho like Jose was just begging for corruption. She shouldn't be in such a guild.

''Well, what do we have here?''

Unmistakably, it was Gajeel's voice that brought Naruto out of his thoughts. ''Oh, the metal child who left his mark on Fairy Tail. That was some impressive work of art...'' Naruto responded casually.

There were a lot of mages around the Guild, all too weak. None that made him shiver with excitement. They were just children he needed to beat up with a stick. Really, not even Gajeel was that much of a problem for him. He could destroy the Dragon Slayer without even trying. He was still just a child after all.

''KIkkiki,'' Gajeel laughed. ''Did you like it?''

''Not very much, but it was impressive,'' the blond said, still standing at the centre of the hall. ''What I didn't like was the attack on innocent children. It was a bit too much for my taste.''

''I did what I did to get a message through,'' Gajeel said with a shrug. ''I did enjoy myself though. They didn't see it coming and they were weak and to think Fairy Tail is made to be an equal of Phantom Lord'' he scoffed in the end.

''They must have been,'' Naruto said. ''I don't sense the Elemental 4... Where are they?''

Gajeel shrugged. ''Who knows?'' he said smiling before jumping in front of Naruto. He grinned madly. ''You came all the way by yourself. You think you can take all of us here? No, just me?''

Naruto tilted his head to the side. ''I recall I smacked you the first time we met,'' the blond said in remembrance of that memory.

''That was some time ago and you'd caught me off-guard,'' the Dragon Slayer took a stance, as his hands turned metal, ready to battle with Naruto.

''You wish to fight?'' Naruto turned his head to the other side. ''I didn't come here for that. I came here to break you. You're welcome to try to defend yourself. Let the insects stay out because I don't want to end up killing them by accident.''

Gajeel's response was to lunge at Naruto. the blond didn't make a single move, his narrowed eyes just watched the Iron Dragon Slayer rush towards him with a bloody grin. No doubt he enjoyed a good battle. Just like the other Dragon Slayer he left behind in Fairy Tail. Was it with all Dragon slayers?

There was no time to think about such matters. He was being attacked after all. Despite this, Naruto suppressed the first thought - he could still think and see what the Dragon Slayer could really do before breaking him. Last time he hadn't been able to fully examine the mage.

Gajeel's iron punch slammed into Naruto's face, yet the blond only moved ever so slightly. The Iron Dragon Slayer wasn't deterred nevertheless, he twisted around, right foot raised before crashing his iron foot on the side of Naruto's forehead. With the collision of his foot and Naruto's head occurring, Naruto's upper body tiled to the other side ever so slightly, but his neck bended visibly.

Gajeel then punched Naruto on his chest with so much force that there was a resounding crack when his fist connected with Naruto's chest. This time, Naruto was made to slide backwards under the force of the brutal punch by Gajeel.

''Don't interfere!'' Gajeel yelled, smacking on his Guild mates as he attempted to get in the action. ''This is my battle. No one is going to fight but me!'' He shouted once again, this time to everyone.

Satisfied that everyone backed off, Gajeel focused on Naruto once more. He grinned before disappearing in a blur. He appeared above ground, twisting around, right foot ironed. He slammed his iron foot straight into Naruto's forehead - the blond had made no attempt to block or dodge the kick. He just stood there and allowed it to hit him.

The kick finally sent him flying backwards, crashing into the wall behind him. Plastered on the wall, Naruto frowned. Gajeel appeared in front of him in a flash. The Iron Dragon Slayer drove his right punch towards Naruto's forehead with as much power as he could muster, but this time, Naruto didn't allow it to him; he caught it him his right hand.

The result was the power of the punch creating a force that tore through the wall Naruto's back was pressed against.

Still holding Gajeel's fist, Naruto spoke, his eyes sparkling lightly. ''If this is all the power you Dragon Slayers are capable of releasing, then you can't possibly defeat a Dragon. Your magic is Dragon Slaying Magic, but its truly pathetic. Against a human it does pack a punch, but against a superior being? No.'' Naruto paused for a moment, tilting his head to the side. ''Perhaps I am wrong there is more you just don't understand. In any case, I guess I should begin...''

Before he could throw in any punches, Gajeel acted first. The Dragon Slayer threw in his left fist, but Naruto caught it as well. The blond acted quickly by head-butting Gajeel with so much force that as he let go of the Dragon Slayer, he stumbled for bit, seemingly dizzy for a moment.

''Just a little wind,'' Naruto explained why his head-butt had packed much power. ''Your Iron gives you a bit more of defensive capabilities. I don't want to hurt my hands tearing that Iron off you, so wind will do.''

As he took steps towards Gajeel, the man found his balance and jumped back to create some distance between him and the blond. He frowned seeing that the blond didn't even seem affected by his earlier attacks. He knew the blond was a tough bastard and this just made it a bit more exciting.

''Iron Dragon's Roar!'' Gajeel released a powerful stream of energy, rushing towards Naruto.

As the attack neared him, Naruto held out his right hand and the Magic Reflector mirror appeared. The mirror absorbed Gajeel's spell in its entirety and as this was happening, the Dragon Slayer flashed to the other side of Naruto, behind him. But the moment he appeared, he found Naruto's narrowed eyes staring at him.

Gajeel froze. That was a look that clearly said I could have killed you just now. His body trembled in fear. What was that?

''When you have you view obstructed like this, its always predicable that the opponent will try to attack from behind,'' Naruto said. ''If you're going to hit me when I'm not looking, don't come behind him, come from above, straight at the centre of my head.''

Swallowing the fear, Gajeel t'ched and flashed to his previous position. As soon as he did that, Naruto released the spell he'd just absorbed. The spell sped towards Gajeel, times two of its original power. Gajeel merely grinned, mouth hung open, ready to eat it up.

''Predictable,'' Naruto muttered as he snapped his fingers and the spell just disappeared. More like dispersed into nothingness.

Mouth still hung open, Gajeel's eyes widened when Naruto suddenly flashed in front of him. The blond grabbed him by his neck and lifted him up. Gajeel tried kick Naruto on his left shoulder, but Naruto caught the kick. ''Did you really think I'd give you power so cheaply?''

Having asked the rhetorical question, Naruto slammed Gajeel into the floor, with so much power that upon crashing, Gajeel's body created a large dent on the floor. Naruto then stomped on Gajeel's chest with his right foot. ''I guess we can begin breaking you now...''

Being looked down like that... It was Just so downright infuriating. Gajeel couldn't stand it. He was Phantom Lord's ace for heaven's sake.He glared at Naruto, who only raised a brow at his change of expression.

''Don't feel so bad, Gajeel, you're just not in my league. If you want to 'move' me, you must be in the league of Guild Masters... And as you're now, you're far off that line... Perhaps I may have fun with Jose,'' Naruto said in a thoughtful expression.

''Bastard. Don't think you've won!''

Having shouted that, Gajeel turned his body into iron and grabbed Naruto's right foot with so much strength that not even Naruto could loosen himself from the grip without hitting the Dragon Slayer to allow him to go.

Gajeel stood up, with Naruto's right foot in hand. Naruto tried kicking the Dragon Slayer on his right shoulder with his free foot, but Gajeel caught the kick. Gajeel's iron grip and Naruto's power behind the kick, upon on collision, the ground beneath Gajeel shattered under the force.

Before Naruto's upper body could crash down the ground because of lack of support, Gajeel head-butted Naruto straight on his forehead. He then let go of both Naruto's feet and twisted around, slamming a right footed kick on the blond's chest. The kick sent the blond flying backwards.

Gajeel flashed above the airborne blond, and tried to slam his heel on Naruto's chest, but the blond blocked the kick with both his hands. Still, Naruto was sent crashing down the floor.

He was quick to get on his feet nevertheless. ''I see,'' Naruto said holding out his right hand. ''In this form, you hit a lot harder than I am willing to admit...''

''Iron Dragon's Club!'' Gajeel was on the attack again. His right hand had transformed into an iron club and he tried slamming in on the side of Naruto. But the blond raised a reflective mirror to block it.

Naruto moved fast. He moved closer to Gajeel and slammed a wind enhanced punch straight at Gajeel's chest. There was resounding boom when the knockout punch collided with Gajeel's iron chest. It also sent the Dragon Slayer straight at through the walls of the guild.

Naruto didn't wait for Gajeel to recover, the Rinnegan came to life, and he uttered the two words: Shinra Tensei.

Boom!

The base was turned into debris. The jutsu destroyed it on its entirety. All that was left after the jutsu was activated were pieces of the building falling down the ground, away from Naruto as where he stood was just a crater. Nothing like that floor he was standing on moments ago.

As the debris cleared, Gajeel put on an infuriated look. ''What have you done?!'' He shouted rushing towards Naruto.

As Naruto deactivated the Rinnegan, he dodged the punch that was thrust towards his chest and spoke. ''You're still standing. When I hit Natsu with that punch, he was knocked out. Your Iron Slaying Magic truly gives you impressive defensive capabilities...''

Gajeel ignored Naruto and tried slamming his left foot on Naruto's shoulder, but the blond caught it and held out his right hand. Lighting shot out of the left hand holding Gajeel's foot. The lightning coursed through the Dragon Slayers body, who only grit his teeth in pain.

''Lightning Ecstasy,'' Naruto muttered before jumping a feat back as multiple magical seals appeared around Gajeel. They shot out bolts of lightning straight at the Dragon Slayer. This time, Gajeel let out a pained scream as the lightning burned through his entire body.

As Gajeel fell on his knees, body aching, Naruto walked closer to the Dragon Slayer. ''You hurt innocent children, harmed Fairy Tails guild, and you enjoyed doing it... This will be your punishment...''

Without even wasting another second, Naruto grabbed Gajeel by his throat with his left hand. He brutally slammed his right fist into the Dragon Slayer's chest with so much power that Gajeel chocked up blood.

Naruto then slammed Gajeel on the ground before stomping on his chest. That again, caused the Dragon Slayer to cough up more blood. Naruto pummelled Gajeel's face with brutal punches that left the man's head buried into the ground.

''My actions now will probably cause a war between Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail. That is no problem because Fairy Tail will destroy Phantom Lord. And it will suit me best...'' Naruto smiled. ''Do you know the best part? I'm going to break you so that you can only watch as your Guild is being beaten. You will feel powerless... Worthless... And yet won't be able to do anything. After everything, I will mend your bones...''

Gajeel widened his eyes, shivering as Naruto's expression just turned blank. The blond picked up his left foot. ''Don't!''

Naruto didn't listen. While holding Gajeel's left foot, he slammed his fight foot, enhanced with wind power, on Gajeel's knee. This action caused the Dragon Slayer's foot to bend in such a way that it shouldn't.

''Guh!'' Gajeel cried in pain.

Naruto picked up the other foot, and broke it. He bended Gajeel's hands as well. By the time he finished, the Dragon Slayer was out cold.

''Now then, it is time to make Jose angry...'' Naruto said to himself. He snapped his fingers and a large seal appeared under Gajeel. In a matter of seconds, the Dragon Slayer disappeared.

Minutes Later

Naruto arrived at the Phantom Lord building he was certain that he would find Jose. This was the real HQ. The guild was large and had many Guild buildings stationed around Fiore. It was no wonder why the Guild consistently battles with Fairy Tail over the pride of being the strongest Guild in Fiore. No doubt the competiveness with Jose and his bitter feelings at being beaten by Makarov had something to do with the attack on Fairy Tail.

There was Sabertooth... The Guild was becoming powerful. Its Twin Dragon Slayers were making waves around the country, and then there was Minerva. There were other interesting personalities within that Guild.

Naruto shook his head as he looked at the entrance of the building. He hadn't come here to have such thoughts. He'd come here to 'talk' to Jose Porla and embarrass him if there was really a need to go that far.

Without so much as a second thought, Naruto kicked open the door. Talk about a dramatic entrance.

The Hall was brought to a halt as Naruto walked inside, slowly as he did. His eyes looked at the stairs he once climbed when he was going to see Jose Porla. He ignored the noise being made by the children around him. They were of no interest to kami. He'd come here for Jose and Jose would only the one at the receiving end of his kick.

''Where do you think you're going?''

A mage demanded, glaring into Naruto's eyes, blocking his path as well. ''You're in the way,'' Naruto simply said before effortlessly pushing the mage away from him. It may have looked effortless, but the Mage was sent tumbling away.

Naruto continued walking.

Juvia descended from the stairs. She smiled at him. ''Naruto-kun,'' she said.

Naruto smiled at the blue haired woman. ''Juvia,'' he said. ''Lovely seeing you again. You look delightful as I remember...''

Juvia looked the other way, muttering something. As she was busy with that, another member of the Elemental 4 appeared beside her. ''Master is waiting for you,'' the mage said.

As he walked past Juvia, Naruto spoke once more. ''It was nice seeing you again, Juvia,'' he said before turning all serious.

The menace that awaited him had to be dealt with in a way that would make him realize that he was messing with powers he didn't understand. Naruto wasn't going to fight with the wizard. Not at all. He was just going to have a friendly chat with Jose and then leave.

As soon as he entered Jose's office, Naruto was welcomed the by grinning face of the Phantom Lord Master, ''Ah, the Phantom arrives at Phantom Lord,'' Jose said smiling. ''It would have really rhymed if you'd join me, don't you think?''

''Yes, but Like I said, I don't like you,'' Naruto said. ''It wouldn't have worked out, unless you were willing to relinquish your seat as Guild Master and leave it for me. I can't see myself working for scum like you and not think twice about killing you.''

Jose merely chuckled. ''Still full of jokes, I see,'' the Guild Master said, relaxed behind his desk.

''I have not come here for jokes, Jose,'' Naruto said holding out his right hand. In a puff of smoke, a bloodied, swollen and broken Gajeel appeared. Naruto held the Dragon Slayer on the back of his neck for a moment before he made him disappear once again. ''I found this little boy earlier and broke him as punishment for what he did. I won't return him now. I must still show him to the Fairies that I have beaten him to a pulp.''

Jose visibly frowned. ''I didn't think you'd go this far,'' he said. ''Still I'm amazed by your power. You don't look too hurt. I assume he didn't put much of a fight,'' Jose said, pausing for a moment. ''It is still not too late to join me. If you do, I can forgive this little action.''

''No,'' Naruto said. ''Oh, I also destroyed that building. Its nothing now. Besides, Jose, what can you do if you can't forgive this little action?''

''You may be powerful, but I am still a member of the Ten Wizards Saints,'' Jose said. ''I don't really have to put my hands on you to get you to understand...''

Naruto's Rinnegan flicked to life, ''Really?''

Jose nodded and snapped his fingers. A Lacrima screen appeared in front of him, showing him a captive Lucy. ''She is safe in a cell. It is nothing personal. Just a job. But I am willing to compromise if you bring back Gajeel and work out a few things with me.''

Naruto's Rinnegan narrowed behind. Aria was caught dead on his tracks. The narrowed look he received from Naruto had been so frightening that he held out his hands, taking steps back as his face poured out sweat. Heart throbbing furiously, only one thought came into mind: I'm going to die.

Naruto held out his index finger. He didn't say anything but just pointed at the screen. He disappeared in a flash. Jose could only watch as Naruto appeared in Lucy's cell. He frowned looking at the surveillance.

A moment later, Naruto returned with Lucy behind him. ''She is a bit like one of my children. I marked her,'' Naruto stated calming holding out his right hand. ''A warning from Kami: don't. Again.''

''Bansho Tenin,'' Naruto said, as the pulling force pulled Jose towards his right hand. With the man resisting, Naruto stopped the Jutsu and flicked his index finger.

Boom! Jose was sent crashing through the wall of his office out of the guild.

Naruto followed with Lucy. When they appeared outside, Jose was standing still, looking unharmed, hands folded across his chest. It seemed as if he'd been waiting for Naruto to make his appearance.

''Kneel,'' Naruto said, holding out his right hand. A brutal force pummelled into Jose, forcing him down. But the man resisted, refusing to get on his knees. ''As expected from a Guild Master,'' Naruto said his eyes flickering with a gleam light for a moment before a seal appeared above Jose. The result was instantaneous: the man went down to his knees.

Naruto walked closer and did one thing: he slapped Jose before turning away, walking towards Lucy. By the time he reached the girl, Jose was on his feet, a dark aura surrounding him – the gravity seal was still above him.

Naruto's Rinnegan was already deactivated and he grabbed Lucy before disappearing without another word.

''That was dangerous!'' Lucy shouted, staring straight at Naruto as they appeared within the Fairy Tail Guild hall. ''Did you see how angry he was?''

Naruto merely smiled, waving it off, ''Eh... He deserved it,'' the blond said. ''Did you see the look on his face though?''

''Dumbfounded, he was, but he looked beyond pissed a second later,'' Lucy said, shivering at the memory of an infuriated Phantom Lord Master.

Before Naruto could say anything, the girl was swamped up by other Guild members on her safe return. Obviously, they were worried about her and were more than happy to see her return safely.

''We were so worried about you Lucy.''

''I'm okay,'' Lucy said. ''But thanks for worrying,'' she said looking around the hall. ''Where is Natsu?''

''He went out of look for you and do some payback,'' someone responded casually. There was certainly nothing out of the ordinary about his behaviour. In fact, it would have been surprising if he'd chosen to stand back and relax.

''He was very worried about you.''

Gray snorted, ''Yeah right,'' he said sarcastically. ''He was worried, but that isn't the reason he went off on his own despite being told to sit back. He just wanted to fight.''

No one disagreed with Gray on that note.

''You should have followed him, Gray,'' Erza said, weighing in on the conversation. ''In any case, how did thongs go in your end? With Lucy back safely, I can only assume that everything went smoothly?''

''Smoothly?!'' Lucy shouted. ''Yes, perhaps,'' she said nodding. ''But he slapped Phantom Lord's Master on the face and walked away... It wasn't a hurtful slap, just one of those embarrassing slap.''

Everyone looked at Naruto. ''What?'' the blond said. ''He deserved it.'' With that said, Naruto turned towards Makarov who was sitting on the counter, as usual. ''Oh, before I forget. It is likely that Phantom Lord will attack us again.''

''What did you really do?'' Erza questioned.

Naruto held out his right hand, his left holding a single hand seal. The broken Gajeel appeared in a puff of smoke, held high by Naruto's right hand. ''This is the Dragon Slayer who did this to the guild and hurt Team Shadow. I'm not certain if he was the one who'd kidnapped Lucy though.''

''It wasn't him,'' Lucy said.

''In any case, this does it no? I also destroyed the base in Clover Town. When I say destroy, I mean there is nothing left of it. If Natsu gets there, he will find nothing more than a crater,'' Naruto said.

''I pity the guy,'' someone commented looking at Gajeel. Both his feet were bending on the wrong way, so were his hands. His face swollen heavily. He'd been beat. No doubt about that.

''He must have been through a lot of pain before he passed out,'' another commented once again, earning a few nods. ''He had it coming nevertheless.''

''So let me get this straight,'' Erza started. ''You destroyed one of the base, beat up their strongest mage to that,'' she said pointing at Gajeel, ''slapped their master in an embarrassing way and freed Lucy...''

''Not in that order, but yes,'' Naruto said as he made Gajeel disappear in a puff of smoke.

''I don't know whether to applaud you, fear you or just reprimand you for your careless actions...'' Erza said, staring into Naruto's eyes. ''You did say there was a chance Phantom Lord would attack us again.''

''It was going to happen regardless. If we'd attacked, it would have been war,'' Naruto said. ''I just set the thing to be in our terms, and our home ground. Also, Phantom Lord will be the one that attacks us. I can deny ever doing anything to their guild when the Magic Council asks.''

''So we have to prepare for an attack from Phantom Lord.''

''Yes,'' Naruto said. ''On the plus side, I did remove their strongest.'' That said, Naruto proceeded to walk towards Makarov.

Naruto sat down quietly and shut off all the noise happening behind him. He needed a moment to gather his thoughts and just reflect on his actions during the day. He hadn't done anything outrageous. The things he had done today were still within the limits of a mere mortal. Nothing had gone out of control. In fact, he was still in control of the situation and he would see it through to the end.

The Magic Council was of no consequence. He could handle those fools. The fairies obviously wanted to fight the bastards who were responsible for harming their guild mates and putting holes in their beloved guild. It was perhaps the thought of revenge. They wanted to avenge what was done. Naruto wasn't going to stop them from getting what they wanted.

Besides, he wanted Phantom Lord to be disbanded. It wasn't worthy of being a legal Guild. In a new world he wanted to create, such a guild couldn't exist, not when it was being led by the menace that was Jose Porla. The man was an evil sadist. Such a person shouldn't lead good souls. They deserved nothing but punishment and a lock up in a dark prison.

Having done things in this manner, Phantom Lord would attack Fairy Tail once again, and this time, Jose would lead the charge. He had 'insulted' the man to get him to be more motivated in his actions. Naturally, Kami would oversee things just to ensure that no one got hurt. He wasn't to put these children in danger to see out his agendas. He wasn't heartless like that.

Makarov wouldn't forgive him if he did.

''You look lost,'' Mira said, bringing Naruto the same drink Makarov had. The blond hadn't ordered one, but she figured at this moment, that was the only drink that would do. ''Having too much in mind?''

With the world around him finally getting back to live, Naruto looked at Mirajane as he responded. ''Not much, but a few things to consider,'' he paused, taking a gulp of the beer Mira brought. ''Did Natsu leave to follow me?''

Mirajane nodded, ''He was really worried about Lucy and wanted to fight too...''

Naruto sighed. ''That boy,'' he said. ''I understand his worries, but he should allow some things to pass him. Not everything can be solved with fists...''

''You didn't do any different,'' Mira pointed out.

''You what I mean,'' Naruto stressed. ''He should trust his seniors every now and then. If he can't allow some things to slip him, he won't turn out good. He will only know destruction if the only thing he knows to do is fighting.''

''Is that why you refused to take him with you?''

''I just wanted to see how he would react to be depraved of the 'revenge' he so craved,'' Naruto said quietly and created a clone. The instruction was to retrieve the pinkette before he destroyed other things in frustrations.

''Natsu takes an attack on a fellow guild member personal. He loves everyone and wouldn't hesitate to defend them, even if it is against the Magic Council,'' Makarov weighed in as Mira walked away to serve other 'customers.'

''It is an admirable trait, but he doesn't know when to drop his weapons. I wouldn't have a problem going against the Magic Council either. Their weapons don't scare me,'' Makarov's eyes narrowed slightly as those words left Naruto's mouth. ''Given how he is, he will one day jump into the sea, and he will drown. Because he tries to move ahead without the others, there will be no one there to land him a hand.''

As he was speaking, Naruto had held out his right hand and water had appeared above the palm of his hand, swirling harmlessly. A small figure jumped in and the water dragged the figure down to the bottom. Naruto snapped his fingers and the water disappeared. ''When that happens, he will disappear,'' the blond looked at the Guild master for a second before going back to stare at his jug. ''Do you know what his problem is?''

''What?''

''He doesn't know true fear and that is a dangerous thing. If you don't know fear, you will walk everywhere, carelessly even. He must learn fear to understand that human life is very fickle. A simple stab to the heart will kill you; I can just fall from this stool and twist my neck, and die; hell, someone can push me from behind, making my face smash into this jug and as it breaks, the glass can cut through my throat.''

''You make me want to get drunk with that grim talk,'' Makarov said.

''Grim as it may be, it is the truth nevertheless,'' Naruto said. ''I understand this because I have ended many lives. I know how simple it is to die. We must treasure our lives, powerful as we may be, we must not be stupid about it, lest we die in a pathetic manner.''

Makarov looked at Naruto for a few moments unblinking. He smiled, a bit sadly. ''Your past experiences make you a better person and the more I listen to you, the more I realize that you will be a great leader one day. I'm certain now.''

Naruto smiled. ''I'll take that to the heart,'' he said lightly.

Makarov nodded, ''You could have ended things without having us start a war with Phantom Lord,'' the old man stated. He wasn't accusing Naruto of anything, just stating a fact.

''Yes,'' Naruto said. ''But I'm sure you understand what sort of emotion it would have built upon the young ones. I may have punished Gajeel, but humans are not easily satisfied with someone doing the deed for them. The feeling to avenge someone or something can easily turn into hatred when the 'avenging' doesn't happen. And you know what comes with hatred.''

''We may be able to deal with it as adults, but for some of the children, if we don't let them let their anger out, they will hold it in, and one day, they will explode,'' Makarov said.

Naruto nodded. ''Don't worry though, I will make sure that none of your children are badly hurt. And no damage is done to Magnolia. After which, I will offer to pay for the rebuilding of the Guild. And this time, we build a bigger Guild.''

Makarov smiled. ''If you're offering, I won't refuse,'' the old man said happily. ''What of that boy?''

''Don't worry about it. He will live. I will heal him once everything is done. His punishment is not yet over,'' Naruto said.

Makarov shook his head. ''You're brutal, and I think I won't talk you out of it,'' he said. ''You want him to watch his guild fight helplessly. Do you know that it could've negative consequences?''

Naruto nodded. ''I know,'' he said. ''I am prepared to face them. Gajeel has to learn the hard way, and once things are over, you will get a new strong member. I don't think he is a bad person. He just loves his Guild and will attempt to destroy anything that may appear to be an enemy.''

''Just don't invite trouble...''

''Not at all. I want to see if your children can forgive and forget. Gajeel did this to the Guild and harmed our friends. If he regrettably humbles himself and changes his path, will he be allowed to live with them?''

It was probably part of his agenda in trying to understand fully the heart of a human. Makarov thought. He was certain his children were kind-hearted enough to forgive and allow for a lost child to return to the right way of life.

"Why was Lucy kidnapped," Makarov asked, changing the subject. "I think there is a reason behind it."

"Jose said it was a job. I'm guessing he was paid to take her," Naruto paused. "You should speak to her."

"Can't say anything?"

"I can," Naruto said shaking his head. "I just think it is better you hear it from her. You're the Guild master after all. If you talk to her, she can tell you everything."

Makarov nodded and finished his beer. "Call her to my office. You should join us as well. You already know parts of the story, anyway."

Two Days Later

The tension around the Guild was obviously rising, but that didn't stop the people from being their usual self. In fact, given the fact that they could be attacked at any time, they stayed in groups just so they could be able to protect each other in case someone decided to launch a surprise attack.

Still, this was a good thing. The groupings strengthened the bonds between the Guild Mates in ways Naruto approved. It wasn't that the situation needed his approval, he was just glad with the result of this situation. It was just amazing how well people worked together when they wanted to protect each other. Even more so since Fairy Tail was like a family.

Joining this Guild hadn't been the wrong choice after all. It was a pity that he would've to leave this Guild at some point. He would always be a member, but he would eventually leave as he grew big. He was kami after all. This Guild couldn't contain his majesty once he spread his wings for all to see.

''You never stop learning, huh?'' Naruto said to no one in particular – he was sitting on 'his' stool just beside the counter, with Makarov just beside him.

The usual, it was.

''Say something?''

Naruto shook his head. ''Talking to myself,'' He said. ''No matter how old you become, experiences you experience, there will always be something new to learn.''

Makarov nodded. ''Young ones assume there is an end to knowledge and that once they've reached a certain point, they have learned everything. But that is a false belief. Even I still learn new things today.''

''You can grow in knowledge. Growth brings forth wisdom because you have seen, felt, experienced, and applied your knowledge. If time didn't change, then we would stop learning. But because the world is constantly changing, new things come to life and the process of learning starts all over again.''

''You're really an old person,'' Makarov said shaking his head. ''What you lack is an old body.''

''I'm not old. Just experienced,'' Naruto corrected the old man strongly.

''You're of age. Your experience and wisdom make you seem old,'' Makarov said. ''Which makes me wonder why you still hang around children.''

''Perhaps I'm making up for lost time as I never got the chance to fully enjoy my youth. There was always pain and burdens to carry. No matter how wide my smile got during the young days, at night, it became a sad frown with loneliness crushing all delusions of happiness.''

''Had it rough, huh?''

''That is one way to put it: it doesn't quite put the clear picture, but yes,'' Naruto responded. ''Ah, I found the person I'm looking for?''

''Hmm?''

''Captain of the Rune Knights,'' Naruto said. ''The man hates my guts. Perhaps because of past actions. But I must make use of him to smooth things a little with the Council.''

''You really sound like you fear the Council these days...'' Makarov said quietly, eyeing the blond curiously.

Naruto laughed. ''The Magic Council? Not possible. I do not fear them. I have seen death, they can't put fear in me. Besides, they are a bunch of weak fools.''

kami fearing those damn mortals? Laughable. They couldn't move an inch of his hair even on a good day. Perhaps Siegrain and Ultear were strong, but the rest of the Council members were just fragile humans in power. Those two couldn't even get in his way if he decided to end the Council.

For now, Kami was merely playing a part that was necessary. Even he had to swallow his pride every now and then. But of course, he would never 'really' bow his head to anyone. He could do so because the mask of kami was off, but with the mask within his hands, he refused to bow to anyone. The humans around him were the ones obligated to bow before Kami.

''That is quite like how you responded when you first came here,'' Makarov said. ''I was beginning to think that since working with them you'd discovered something about them that has made you become cautious around them.''

''They certainly do have some frightening weapons, but none I can't handle,'' Naruto said confidently. ''They can scare weak mortals, but they don't put fear in my spine.''

''What then?''

''I recognize the need for their governance or existence. Existence specifically...'' Naruto responded.

''What is that supposed to mean,'' Makarov questioned. He understood that Naruto meant by their existence, but speaking the question of the 'existence' meant discussing about a time they didn't, and what would make them disappear.

''They are arrogant and take pride in their weapons. They believe that they can put fear into anyone by revealing their weapons. I do not fear those, and if we lock horns and they decide to make an enemy out of me, if they choose to hunt me down, I will fight back. One way or the other, against an enemy, I'll always win,'' Naruto paused for a moment, tilting his head to the side as his lips curled up into something of a smile, but not necessarily a smile. ''If they choose to fight me, I will destroy them.''

Makarov stared. Naruto had said so with a straight face. This was just dangerous talk and he was certain that if it came to blows, Naruto would fight the Council to their destruction.

''You'd need to get past the Wizard Saints. Obviously since they know of your power, they will send us after you...'' Makarov said, just to see how Naruto would react.

''Eh,'' Naruto shrugged nonchalantly. ''I've studied the Wizard Saints, and they don't frighten me. Perhaps the so-called gods of Ishgar can make a challenge and make me think otherwise,'' he smiled at Makarov, ''no offense to you...''

''None taken,'' Makarov said with a dismissive wave if his right hand. Still Naruto had just indirectly said he was stronger than him. Ah, young ones. ''I don't know what is scary: the fact that you can say all these with a straight face or that I believe that if you went against the Council, you'd actually win.''

''What makes you say so, old man? No one in this world has seen my full power,'' Naruto said.

''I may have only seen a fraction of it, but I will never forget what I saw that day,'' Makarov said seriously. ''You may appear human, but you're not. No human should be so powerful.''

''A complement from the Master. I'll take it,'' Naruto said smiling. ''What do you think would happen if the Magic Council was to be destroyed?''

''Chaos,'' one word from Makarov summed it up. ''Even though the Council is sometimes on the wrong side, they create a balance. Without them holding things together, all manner of darkness that has been suppressed will rise again. So many people don't act because of the Council, but if it was to disappear, mages would use magic without limits. It would turn chaotic in a few days.''

''That is why I'm willing to operate under them,'' for now, at least. Naruto finished in thought. He would replace the Council when the time came. For now, he would 'allow' the fools to dictate.

If they were suddenly cut off without replacement, trouble would strike and Naruto didn't want things to go that far. The current Council would only be destroyed once he had selected the right members.

''In any case, I will be going now. I will return in a second should Jose attack in my absence.''

Unknown Location.

''Captain Lahar,'' Naruto called out, sitting on a small boulder as the man in question marched towards his ways with a few men behind him. ''Where are heading?''

Lahar halted, and had his men stop as well. He moved closer to Naruto wearing an impassive mask. He was willing to work with the man, as long as it brought to justice. The man has been cooperative since they met. He just disliked how casual he appeared. He never seems to take things seriously and Lahar hated that.

''What do you want?'' Lahar asked neutrally.

The time to question how the blond had found him had passed long ago. One thing was certain, Naruto was resourceful and he surely knew a lot of things with Magic. The blond could be anywhere at any time he chose. His movements were not restricted or limited to distance as normal people were.

''Before the day ends tomorrow, you will be in Magnolia, investigating the war between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord...''

Lahar didn't take it as a joke. ''Does this have anything to do with the report I read about one of Phantom Lord's base being destroyed?''

''Oh, I see, you're heading there now,'' Naruto said looking up into the sky. ''It past noon... Hmm, head to Magnolia now.''

''Are you ordering me around?''

''Not at all, captain,'' Naruto said calmly. ''I have already investigated that incident and I should offer my report to the chairman by tomorrow. Phantom Lord is going to attack Fairy Tail any moment now and it will be an all out war.''

''Why are you telling me this?''

''Because I want you to be in Magnolia as soon as possible. You have to hurry up to do your investigation while I'm still there before both of us head the Magic Council HQ,'' Naruto said standing up. ''And yes, I know the fight between legal guilds is illegal, but I can't stop it. I can only defend Fairy Tail. This is the best I can do.''

Magnolia

''There is a monstrous building moving towards us. Its probably Phantom Lord!''

Phantom Lord was attacking, and everyone was ready for the attack. Once the word came out that the moving headquarters was heading towards the Town, Makarov had gathered everyone and they went towards the path to welcome their enemies. This would turn into a battlefield soon, and his children would be fighting for their Guild, friendship as well as Town.

Naruto was no where to be seen. The blond had said he would return the second Phantom Lord attacks. It gave Makarov the idea that he would be somehow keeping an eye on the Guild, but he wasn't here and the enemy was charging in. He didn't think the blond had forgotten or just forsaken them. Naruto wouldn't do that to them.

Even if Naruto doesn't appear, he could still defend his Guild and his children without him. He was the Guild Master after all. Protecting his children and the guild were his duties. If he couldn't do that, then he wasn't fit to be a Guild Master.

''Master, where is Naruto? I thought he'd be with us to protect the Guild,'' Erza asked, looking around.

''He said he had other things to deal with and would return to take part in things should they happen in his absence,'' Makarov responded casually, not worried by the absence of the blond. He was more focused on the enemy charging ahead of them.

''What?'' Erza stared at Makarov. ''Why would he leave at a time like this? He was the one who told us this would happen. Why would he abandon us like this?''

Naruto's power was surely needed. She was willing to admit that he was stronger than her and that admission changed everything. He had to be here to ensure that things went along perfectly. They needed him as another layer of defence.

''He didn't abandon us,'' Makarov stressed. ''He will return. Don't worry about him. He will join us,'' the old man said strongly.

''If you believe so, then I shall as well,'' Erza said, turning her eyes towards the robotic monster charging towards them.

''Has Mira contacted the others?''

Erza nodded, frowning a bit. ''Laxus refuses to back and protect the Guild with us. He even laughed when we told him we were being attack. Mystagon said he would go after other bases as he was far away from Magnolia to return in time to help out. We were not able to get hold of Gildarts.''

With just those three and Erza, they could defend the Guild. Those three were very powerful, Erza wasn't weak either, and he believed that they could whether the attack. A pity they weren't here. Only the redhead was present. Makarov shook his head. He had to look at the positives.

Still, his grandson really bothered him. His attitude to be precise. He really disliked how Laxus has turned out. His attitude was becoming a problem these days and he truly needed to get knocked back into his senses for his madness to stop. At this stage, he wouldn't even consider the blond for the position of Guild Master.

Gildarts would do, but he wasn't sure that man will take up the responsibility. Naruto? It was too soon. On that note, he needed to have a very serious talk with Uzumaki Naruto.

''Disappointing, but we have to deal with this oursel-'' Makarov cut himself off when he realized that the Phantom Lord base was charging some dangerous spell towards them. ''Take cover!'' He shouted towards everyone.

''Master, that looks dangerous. We have to block it!'' Erza shouted, rushing ahead to make her move to block the dangerous attack that would be launched. She could tell that it would prove disastrous if it hit the town.

The Phantom Lord Headquarters fired a devastating blast straight at Fairy Tail without so much as a warning. Erza who was already on its path, tried to block it with her adamantine armour but was left wondering what happened when the blast didn't reach her. She had to close her eyes when there was a boom in front of her that caused gusts of wind to pick up.

Naruto had suddenly appeared in front of Erza and called in a triple layered reflective mirror. The blast crashed into the mirror in a loud boom that caused gusts of wind to pick up around the blond and Erza. But the blast didn't go anywhere as Naruto soundlessly absorbed it into his magic.

As the gusts cleared up, Naruto was fully visible, both hands stretched forward, unharmed. The mirror still active in front of him, but dangerously glowing. ''Too much power,'' Naruto muttered.

He didn't waste time before releasing the magic he'd absorbed. It released it in a stream of energy that sped straight at the Phantom Lord Headquarters. The stream was travelling at insane speeds that it would've proved impossible for a person to dodge, no less a giant building moving with mechanical legs.

The blast crashed into the headquarters and blew past the building, leaving a gaping hole within. The blast continued to move until it crashed into the rocks behind the guild and upon collision with the ground, it resulted in a loud explosion.

Naruto looked back at Erza. ''You shouldn't take on such things like that,'' The blond said. ''That blast would've hurt you and you wouldn't have been able to fight with all your might...''

''There was little choice,'' Erza said brushing past Naruto. ''Where were you?''

''Out of Town,'' Naruto said, but didn't say anything further on that topic. ''Where is Lucy?''

''Safe,'' Erza said. She wanted to say something else but then a loud voice came from the headquarters of Phantom Lord.

''Oh, Naruto, you here...'' Jose Porla said. ''I was just going to get you to give me Lucy back and then return, but you have insulted me, took away my ace and I will not forgive you. We're going to fire Jupiter again in 15 minutes, keep Lucy safe and try to stop us.''

''So the sadist wants us to fight for the 15 minutes it will take to fire the weapon and before it fires, he steals Lucy and makes a run for it after the weapons shoots...'' Naruto said after Jose went quiet. ''He thinks I can't block the blast again. Fool.''

Natsu walked up to the pair with Makarov, glaring at the blond. He was still bitter about the fact that Naruto had gone off to fight their enemies without him. The blond had taken all the fighting to himself and left him with nothing. It bothered Natsu Dragneel.

''We can't allow that weapon to be fired again. Granted they know you blocked it once, they will keep you busy to ensure that you don't do that again,'' Makarov said.

''We have to destroy the weapon then,'' Natsu said fist already put in flames. ''I'm going in. Happy, take me there.''

''Aye...''

''No,'' Naruto said, causing Natsu to twist around to stare at the him. ''Don't go inside the headquarters. I will destroy it, flushing everyone inside of it out. Then you can fight freely. The space within is limited.''

''You just want to do all the fighting by yourself again,'' Natsu accused.

Naruto shook his head. ''They will try to stop you if you go in and I don't want to run the risk of the weapon before fired before you can stop it.''

''Are you saying I can do a simple thing as destroying that weapon?'' Natsu questioned. Destroying things was his speciality. How could the blond doubt him like that.

''Listen to reason, Natsu,'' Erza said sternly. ''There will be too many enemies inside there for you to handle. If Naruto can destroy the building, then we can fight in the open. He is just going to destroy the building not fight. Do you understand that, Natsu?''

The Dragon Slayer nodded quietly. ''Yes,'' he said.

''Good,'' Erza said smiling. ''How do you plan on destroying it?''

''Easy,'' Naruto said. ''Give me two minutes to do this and I will make sure it happens,'' the blond said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Naruto next appeared within the Phantom Lord Headquarters, just behind the person he wished to speak to before doing what he wanted. ''Hello Juvia.''

The blue haired woman twisted around to face the blond. ''Naruto...'' Juvia acknowledged.

''You're a kind-hearted person, Juvia. You shouldn't be involved in something so meaningless, especially when it does nothing but frustrate and satisfy your master's twisted thirst.''

''Juvia must fight. This is Juvia's family,'' Juvia said strongly. She didn't care about any other thing. What was important was protecting her guild. The guild she'd come to love.

''I know,'' Naruto said smiling sadly. ''But I still cannot allow you to fight. You must forgive me, I can't allow for such a pure soul to engage herself in my cases...''

''Wha-''

Naruto summoned the gravity seal, and it slammed Juvia down. He activated a teleportation seal beneath her. ''You will be with Gajeel in the location I'm sending you to.'' The moment those words his mouth, Naruto looked up for a moment. ''Now then...''

Naruto appeared before Jose Porla. Only a single member of the Elemental 4 was with the Phantom Master. Naruto assumed someone was put in charge of protecting their precious weapon. Sound strategy, but against overwhelming power all was useless.

''Have you come to fight me by yourself?'' Jose asked, smiling.

Naruto shook his head. The Rinnegan came to life silently, before he responded. ''You shall receive your beating. First thing first, I must destroy this place. It is too restricting.''

Jose stared into those eyes, pulsing with power. The more he looked into them, there more he felt like he was being pushed into his knees. What irked him the most was that they were exactly staring at him.

''Do you think I will allow you to do something like that?''

''You have no choice in the matter, Jose,'' Naruto said quietly, holding out both his hands. He wanted to use a more devastating spell just to test how strong this place was, but he decided this was best. Besides, a large scale spell would probably kill everyone within the base, and that would be disappointing.

''Shinra Tensei.''

Boom!

''What the!'' someone exclaimed loudly, eyes wide.

Naruto had just flashed towards the Phantom Lord headquarters and the next minute this happens. It happened in an instant, but the large moving building had been blasted into small pieces. The explosion that tore through it was so powerful that even the ground beneath the building raised debris that flashed into all directions, some of it even splashed into their side.

The building had been there a second before it now it was gone. Everything had been blown apart to pieces. The only thing that remained standing was Naruto - who was floating in air, looking up in the sky.

''That bastard. He is stealing the spotlight again,'' Natsu grumbled, glaring at the back of the blond. Really, Natsu was tempted to jump towards the blond and slam his flames into his face.

''Is that what you should be worried about?'' Gray asked, looking at the Fire Dragon Slayer. ''The enemy is still well,'' he added.

Natsu hadn't seen them, and so he grinned. ''I guess not,'' he said. There was still more fighting to be done and he was up to it. He would've demanded a fight from Naruto if the blond had ended things himself.

Naruto deactivated the Rinnegan as he allowed gravity to pull him down. Once he was on the ground, he looked up once again, waiting for the Phantom Lord Master to say something to the Phantom who'd just destroyed his beloved guild. Naruto didn't doubt Jose's love for his Guild. According to the Intel he was able to gather, the major reason the man was even willing to go this far was because he loved his Guild.

The man wanted to see his Guild back in the top again. But Naruto had different reasons for wanting this to happen. He wanted to fight one of the Ten Wizard Saints, defeat him and take his spot. There was no doubt that the Magic Council would strip Jose of his title and they would offer it to someone. Naruto was going to take that position for himself with both his hands, and that would spell the beginning to great things.

Jose glared at Naruto furiously. A sinister aura surrounded him. The feeling the man was pouring out was heavy enough to frighten the Fairy Tail Mages. But Naruto didn't flinch. He had experienced worse in his time in the Elemental Nations.

This did nothing but just confirm that Jose was truly an evil person and someone who wasn't worthy of being one of the Ten Wizard Saints. There was nothing saint about the man. He was just a sinister and corrupt individual.

''You fool,'' Jose snarled furiously. ''How dare you? How dare you?!'' He shouted holding his head, as if he was holding something together from breaking out. ''To think that someone so powerful would Join Makarov's guild, and to think that someone would destroy my guild. Unacceptable!''

Naruto tilted his head to the side. ''Oi, have you lost it?''

Jose's head snapped up as his now black eyes turned towards Naruto. ''I cannot accept this. I will slaughter you and everyone here. I cannot accept what you have done!''

He couldn't. He hadn't even thought that it would happen. Jose's blood was boiling in anger. His beloved Guild had vanished in the hands of a Fairy Tail Mage. It was beyond humiliation. He felt as if his face had been dragged through the mud while Makarov's brats enjoyed the show.

''I will show you that Phantom Lord is the superior Guild!'' Jose shouted as he summoned his shades. They appeared in numbers. The ghost didn't wait for too long before they started to attack the Fairy Tail Mages.

''You can still stop this Jose,'' Makarov said, walking up to the side of Naruto, warily looking over at the shades.

''Stop this?!'' Jose looked as if Makarov had spoken an insult. ''After what he did? I will not stop until everyone one of you is begging for mercy,'' the man paused for a moment before correcting himself. ''No, I will not stop until I have sent all of you to the after life.''

Makarov sighed, before putting on a rather serious expression on his face. ''I can't allow you to do that. You will not,'' He said strongly. ''You really could've reached a big height if you'd chosen a different path Jose. It is a pity to see young ones falling into darkness like this.''

''Spare me your crap old man.''

Makarov shook his head. ''Looks like he won't listen to reason,'' he said to Naruto. ''Oh well, I tried. I'm guessing you want to take him on.''

''Naturally,'' Naruto said smiling. ''I will handle him, you protect your children. I bet you could end it all by using Fairy Law. On a different note, you should teach me that spell. I've read that it is really powerful.''

Makarov raised an eye brow. Naruto was way too casual about the whole matter. He shook his head once again. ''We'll talk about it afterwards and then some.'' he said. ''For now, we deal with this.''

As Makarov walked away, Naruto looked at Jose with a serious expression. ''The Phantom will be your opponent, Jose. I'm afraid Kami will have to be locked away because if I bring him out, your survival will not be guaranteed.''

Jose laughed. ''You sure talk a lot,'' he said. ''But do you really you can defeat me, boy?''

Naruto didn't respond with words. He crossed both his hands in front of his face. ''Let me release some excess energy and call upon my power. I haven't called upon it in some time, so it may act wild.''

He wasn't talking about Magic, but chakra.

The ground began to shake as Naruto summoned his chakra. It wasn't the only unnatural thing happening: gusts of wind were picking up around him, with electricity visibly coursing through his body. A potent energy, unfamiliar form of energy washed over the area.

Makarov watched on: it was a bit like that day he questioned the blond's humanity. So much power from someone young. But then again, Naruto wasn't exactly as young as he looked. He was still young for be carrying such power nonetheless.

Just then, a shockwave tore through the area as Naruto held out his hands.

Jose looked on with a narrowed look. ''This isn't magic,'' he said holding out his right hand. ''What is this kind of power?''

Naruto ignored the question. ''Shall we begin, Jose?''

**I think this chapter was a little dull, compared to the previous one. And yes, I know I was supposed to post this chapter last week but I have been awfully busy with my life. That being said, I don't know if I can keep with my regular updates.**

**Thanks again for lovely reviews**

**The Omnipresent Sage**


	18. Chapter 18

A guest asked it the kami thing of commanding his opponents to kneel was from Nobelesse. The answer is yes. I liked that scene and it suits Naruto's God mask perfectly well.

**Chapter 18**

''I asked you: what kind of power is this?!'' Jose snapped at Naruto.

Ha hated the fact that the blond could dismiss his question so carelessly. Who did he think he was? Jose was willing to admit that this was amazing power, much more than he had anticipated from the blond. But, he was still a brat and he was a member of the 10 Wizards Saints. Naruto couldn't ignore him when he chose. He was the master here, not the freaking blond who didn't know his place. He certainly needed to teach the blond some manners.

He wasn't going to forgive the destruction on his guild either, and what infuriated him more so was the fact that the blond was a member of Fairy Tail. How could the Guild have someone so powerful?

Fairy Tail didn't deserve this kind of power. It had to be for Phantom Lord. If only Naruto had accepted his invitation, he wouldn't need to send him to the after life.

Naruto took a single step forward, yet again ignoring Jose Porla. He came to an abrupt halt as his muscles ached a bit.

He held out his hands, stretching them a bit. ''I haven't really been allowing my chakra to move freely around my body like this since I came here. I learned to fully control it, but I have never been forced to used it an a battle mode, and since it has been locked up, building up, it is really making me feel strange.'' The blond said to himself.

Jose seethed. He was close to blowing up some steam at any moment now. Naruto was ignoring him. Just downright ignoring him. Curses.

''I see you won't talk to me unless I get my hands on you,'' Jose said, putting on a sick grin. ''I dislike filthy fights, but I guess I can afford to be nasty here. It seems I must.''

Naruto stretched other parts of his body, yet again acting as if he wasn't hearing Jose. Naturally, the man exploded in a show of tremendous power that actually forced the Fairy Tail Mages to come to a halt in their fight against the man's shadows and stare at the guild master. The feeling he just released was just downright scary, yet Naruto didn't seem affected by it.

Jose suddenly flashed in front of Naruto, and grabbed the blond by his face. He slammed the blond down the ground with much force that there was a resounding boom and caused large amounts of debris to pick up into the air. The blond burrowed into the ground.

Jose grinned mercilessly, ''I will show you despair. You will learn to fear me... In the after all life, that is...''

The man blasted a dark beam down at Naruto's downed form. The blast was so powerful that Jose himself was forced to jump away to avoid the explosion that followed shortly. Large amounts of debris picked up, with Jose grinning madly, with his eyes focused on the sight to see what he had achieved with his attack.

When everything cleared, Naruto was still down on the ground, lying on a large crater. He took some time to get on his feet. He looked slightly bruised, but was otherwise okay. He finally looked at Jose, with an expressionless face.

''That hit the sweet sport,'' Naruto said. ''I haven't been running while large amounts of power is coursing through my body in a long time, so I will need to first release some excess energy,'' the blond paused for a moment, tilting his head to the side. ''I swear I saw your lips moving, were you saying something?''

Makarov shook his head. He didn't look the least amused. Naruto was certainly being serious with Jose, yet at the same time, his attitude was making Jose even more furious. But then that could be the plan. A furious person easily became reckless and Jose seemed to the type of a person who could easily lose it if the right buttons were pressed.

''Naruto, if you don't start fighting, I will end it myself. I don't want this to drag any further than it has...'' Makarov shouted at Naruto.

The blond looked at the guild master, forgetting about Jose for a moment. ''I can't help myself, but I will fight,'' the blond said in a serious tone.

Lahar should be arriving soon enough to witness him battle Jose and that was what Naruto wanted. He needed someone from the Council who could describe his base power the way it was. And given Lahar's personality, he would tell the Council what he sees and that will work in his favour, and his 'promotion' would be guaranteed.

This was his base power, power not borrowed from anyone. It wasn't Kurama's power, it wasn't the Rinnegan's power, it was the power he attained through years of hard-core training. It was the power that made him stand the might of-

Jose flashed in front of Naruto once again, and slammed his right fist on Naruto's face. The blow sent the blond tumbling backwards in immense speed, yet Naruto recovered quickly by flipping several times, before landing on the ground on his knees.

Once again, Jose flashed in front of Naruto and tried to catch him by the face, but Naruto leaned back quickly, avoiding Jose's grip. He flashed his right hand in front of him, and flicked it. The flick released a wind bullet that slammed straight into Jose's chest, sending him flying backwards. The Guild Master was quick to recover.

''You're fast. Ridiculously so. If I wasn't myself, I'd have to stop moving to be able to fight you: your magical power is no laughing matter either, and your have some major power behind your punches,'' Naruto said, wiping the blood off his lips as he slowly walked towards Jose.

The sadist grinned. ''I was beginning to think that you couldn't fight back and were all just talk,'' Jose said. ''But you've been studying me, and I haven't learned anything from you. It matters not anyway.''

Naruto jumped up twice, and cracked his neck. ''I was also warming up,'' he said. ''Now then, I guess its now my turn to go...''

In the blink of an eye, Naruto disappeared from his position. Jose showed why he was one of the Wizard Saints. He managed to follow Naruto's movements as the blond appeared behind him, slightly above the ground, seemingly falling back slightly and his hands held together. But the Phantom Lord Master wasn't able to do anything about the jutsu that followed shortly.

''Katon: Great Fireball no Jutsu!''

Naruto released a large fireball from his mouth. The jutsu was released on point-blank and collided with the Phantom Lord Master, resulting in an explosion of flames. Naruto jumped away, hands held together.

''Suiton: Water Gun!''

Once again from his mouth, Naruto spat out a powerful stream of water that travelled in fast speeds, rushing towards the flamed engulfed Guild Master. The water gun collided with the flames, resulting in a large smoke of steam where the jutsu met. The flames were cancelled out and when everything cleared, Jose was standing still, hands covering his phase while surrounded by a dark aura.

He was unharmed.

"Petty attacks won't do, apparently," Naruto muttered quietly as he decided on his next move.

Naruto slammed his foot on the ground, ''Earth Style: Earth Spikes!'' Where Jose stood, earth spikes burst forth from the ground. Jose reacted quickly by jumping into the air to avoid the spikes, but when he did, Naruto was waiting for him.

''Wind Hammer!''

Naruto sent a crushing wall of wind straight at Jose. The brutal force of wind slammed into Jose, sending him plummeting down the ground into the spikes he'd earlier avoid. His crash into the ground created a loud boom, that shattered the spikes Naruto had earlier raised.

Still, the Phantom Lord Master was quick to get up from the ground. ''This will require me to fight seriously,'' he muttered, grinning.

Naruto flashed above the Phantom Lord with a Rasengan on his right hand, as he attempted to slam the jutsu into the man, he disappeared in the blink of an eye, only to appear above the blond.

Jose slammed both his hands on Naruto's back, causing the blond to crash into the ground with his jutsu. Naruto quickly dispersed the Rasengan to avoid it from harming him. He quickly twisted around as Jose flashed above him, and grabbed him by the neck.

''Hmm?'' Jose's eyes snapped at towards his chest. There was a magical seal glaring at him.

''Lightning Ecstasy;'' Naruto released a small scale of the jutsu, shooting lighting straight the Phantom Lord Master. Jose didn't even react to it to show its effect on him, but Naruto wasn't done.

His left hand grabbed Jose's right hand to keep him from moving. As he attempted to move his right hand towards the man's chest, Jose caught it with his left, keeping Naruto from doing anything.

Naruto merely smiled. He transformed the chakra inside body into electricity. The electricity left his body freely at high voltage and shocked Jose, literally. Because he had turned so much chakra into electricity, it burned through Jose so hard that he gritted his teeth in pain as some burn smoke leaked out of his body and he was forced to let go of Naruto.

The blond didn't allow the man to go free without another blow. He pointed his index finger at Jose's left shoulder, ''Lightning Sword,'' the sword of the lighting god pierced through Jose's shoulder in the blink of an eye.

Jose flashed away from Naruto and landed a distance away, holding his right shoulder. If possible, he looked a bit more pissed off than before.

As Naruto stood up, he felt slight tremors on the ground and kept his expressionless mask while commenting, ''Well, this might get a bit troublesome.''

Jose created an army of ghost soldiers in the blink of an eye. There were close to a hundred of them charging straight at Naruto. The blond did a few hand signs, having no intensions to fight such things. It would be a waste of time to fight puppets when he could fight the real deal.

As the shadows rushed towards him, Naruto prepared himself as he gathered his chakra before activating his jutsu, ''Majestic Flame Destroyer!''

It was a bit more powerful than the jutsu he'd done when playing with Natsu. The flames covered a wide distance as they moved like a wave towards Jose's shadows. The heat of the flames was clearly felt around the area. Naruto wasn't fooling around when activating the Jutsu, so the flames were at their most deadly form. Anything caught within them wouldn't survive.

The flames washed over the ghosts, erasing whatever they touched and continued travelling towards Jose. The Phantom Lord Master avoided the flames, by taking flight.

As the flames dispersed, but the residual heat still lingering around the atmosphere, Jose summoned more ghosts once more again.

Naruto clasped his hands together, released a wave of chakra, ''Its a little of flashy when made look like its magic,'' the blond said as a large magical seal appeared above. ''Phantom God's Judgement,''

The large seal released a blast that travelled down the ground like lightning. It was insanely fast, almost invisible to the naked eye as it struck down the ghosts. The collision with the ground and the ghosts resulted a loud boom that once again caused everything to come to a halt as the ground trembled slightly.

''Oi, oi,'' Gray exclaimed, shielding his eyes from the gusts of wind that were hitting them with dust and debris. There was even a large mushroom of debris created by that blitzing attack.

''Wow,'' Natsu forgot his lingering thoughts, and just looked on with amazement. Regardless of what, that was just some ridiculous firepower, and the seal was still spinning in the air, ready to release another blast again.

''Its almost as if he is putting a show or just testing things,'' Erza said. ''There was certainly no need to release a spell that dangerous, and by the looks of it, its not even the spells true power.''

That made her frown. Just how powerful was that man. During their fight, she had discovered that he was a lot more powerful than he let on, but this was just ridiculous. To be able to release spells of that level, and yet look as if it was nothing wasn't something even she could do it.

Hell, even Jose appeared to be a bit unnerved by that attack.

''Eh?!''

It may be hard to believe, but that was the cold hard truth. Erza could feel it in her heart and she could tell that it was becoming dangerous being in this place.

They all looked above as seven more magical seals formed beneath the first seal, each smaller than the last.

The clouds began to gather around the sky, surrounding the base seal. Lightning roared in the sky as Naruto continued holding his hands together, crushing the ground he stood on under the weight of power he was releasing.

Even though there wheather seemed to be changing, that isn't what made eyes widen, even Jose's: it was the large hole that had been created by Naruto's blast. There was not even a trace of Jose's shadows. It just reminded Makarov of what he saw that time and realized that the first blast was nothing more than just a distraction for Naruto to prepare for the real attack.

What was the blond thinking trying to release something so dangerous. At this place?! Even his children would be caught if Naruto releases that blast.

The seals positioned themselves to face Jose, who despite everything stood frozen. Yes, this thing could kill him. It wasn't even meant for just a person. It was a weapon, not a spell. A weapon for mass destruction that is. If that thing hits him, it could turn his entire being into ash. Jupiter couldn't compare to this. The Magic Council would sure love to get their hands on something like this.

Inwardly, Jose felt like weeping in bitter taste of this humiliation. He'd come here to destroy Fairy Tail, and now it looks like he was going to be destroyed.

Outwardly, Jose started to laugh as if all the screws holding his sanity had become loose. He just laughed in a very disturbing way, waiting for the death spell to hit him.

''Naruto!'' Makarov called, looking stern. ''If you dare fire that thing here, I will expel from Fairy Tail,'' the Guild master said with a straight face.

He would seriously need to have gallons of alcohol to forget about this day. He didn't think Naruto would go this far just to show Jose what true power was. This wasn't meant for a battle, like this, it was meant against an army of demons. Humans weren't supposed to meet such a deadly reality.

If that thing was released here, it would kill them all. Naruto had to know this. He hadn't become careless, had he?

Naruto didn't look at Makarov, he merely pointed his fingers at Jose, ''Bang,'' he said as if shooting a gun.

Jose stopped his laughing and blinked as nothing seemed to happen. He didn't see anything, but a second later, he heard something.

Boom!

A great distance away, a large column of explosion caused severe to the mountains.

The seal shattered like glass as Naruto fell to his knees, trying to recover his breath as he was breathing heavily. ''That is truly worthy of being called Judgement of the Phantom God,'' he muttered.

He could use the spell even with the Rinnegan, but without it and the Kyuubi's chakra, it really strained him and drained a lot of chakra from him.

''I guess there are some things that a 'normal' person can't do,'' he added straightening himself. ''Yet, I can't help but feel disappointed. At this level, I cannot fight anymore. Truly disappointing. Perhaps this is because this world is magic centred.''

He didn't get to do anything as he was suddenly restrained by Jose's shadows. Naruto didn't look troubled at all. Jose flashed in front of Naruto, smiling. ''I thought I was a goner for a second. I have to admit, that made me fear for my life. You truly are great as you claim to be. Was that spell really made for humans?''

Naruto shook his head. ''Humans can't stand that. The spell was created for hunting down dragons. I don't like the fact that those lizards can flap their wings and take to the sky. That was made to bring them to earth...''

''I must applaud you though. That was truly magnificent...''

Naruto shook his head with a frown. ''Not at all. In fact, the effects of the jutsu has made me disappointed and a little vulnerable. It is because I used that kind of a technique that you managed to catch me like this. Some weapons are better off left for machines and gods. Its impossible for a human to use such a weapon and remain standing without a consequence.''

Jose looked at the blond for a full minute before shaking his head. ''I must end this now, there are still some insects I have to send to the after life, and the remaining members of the Elemental 4 are losing.''

The man held out his right hand, open palm facing the blond. He shot out a dark beam of magic straight at Naruto's face. The beam clashed with the blond, creating an explosion that tore the shadows holding him down.

Jose jumped back making hand movements. ''Death Wave,'' ghosts came into life, rushing towards Naruto, who was still covered in the darkness of the beam he'd been hit with. The shadows collided, resulting in an explosion and engulfed the area.

As if he'd become crazy, Jose merely let loose of a demented laughter as his right hand became engulfed with a dark aura. ''Dark pulse.'' Jose swiped his hand as another wave of explosions rocked through where Naruto was engulfed by earlier explosions.

''Now then,'' Jose muttered turning his attention to the watching Fairies. His shadows were now just memories and Makarov had yet to even lift a finger. He'd been just watching everything, just to make sure things didn't step out of order.

Somehow that infuriated Jose. The old man was just watching like a judge. It gave the impression that the old man was the superior one and he was the small boy playing in the old man's palm.

Sneering with anger, Jose summoned more shadows to chase after the brats while he would be dealing with Makarov. It was delightful to see the expressions on the brats' faces. He had annihilated Naruto in front of their eyes. It seemed rather hard for them to accept it. It was okay, they would meet in the after life.

With the fairies… "Is it over? Did he just lose after all that?"

Mira didn't want to believe it. Naruto couldn't be defeated like that. He had to be still alive. Yes, he was still alive. After all that he'd done here, something much more dangerous was needed than that to kill him.

Mira held that belief with both her hands. She did so confidently.

"I'm sure he is just fine," Mira said.

"But that was just ridiculous. Who knew he could do that? I was wondering why Master was letting him fight the Phantom Lord Master alone."

"I'm just glad he joined Fairy Tail. How do you imagine fighting someone like that?" Macao said.

"We'd have to fight," Erza said strongly. "It doesn't matter how strong the enemy is, if we have to protect what we hold dear, we must never hesitate."

No one disagreed with that sentiment.

"But of course, we have someone like him in our Guild," Erza added.

''Why so relaxed? Didn't you care for him?'' Jose asked, calling out to Makarov who appeared calm.

''That last spell from Naruto: it was so fast not even I saw it. I'm sure you didn't either. We can't see, but I'm sure you can agree with me that if it had hit Magnolia, the Town would have disappeared,'' Makarov said in a serious tone. ''And you want to tell me someone who can do that was defeated by those kind of attacks?''

Jose frowned, and turned to look back where he'd left Naruto.

Jose didn't know whether to be angry or just downright puzzled: when everything cleared, Naruto was floating above a crater, unharmed physically, but at the same time, there were a few cuts on his clothes. But that wasn't the punchline. The thing that made Jose boil was the fact that the Blond was completely fine.

The aura had changed around the blond: it was oppressive, demanding submission yet there didn't seem to be a difference in power.

Mira smiled happily as she saw Naruto standing. He was okay. She was glad.

"You look a lot happier," Erza said, eyeing her former rival. "I'm not surprised that he's still standing. If he'd gone out after all the flashing he did it would've been pathetic. But that…" she added, pointing at Mira's smile.

"Does someone have a crush on Naruto?" Cana asked with a wide smile. "I didn't know that your date with him went that well that you'd be worried about him."

"It's not like that," Mira said weakly.

Erza appeared to think for a moment. "There is nothing to be ashamed about Mira."

"I'm saying its not like that," Mira repeated, a bit strongly this time.

"What is it like then?" the question was thrown out of curiosity more than anything.

"Well," Levy was the one who responded for Mirajane. "Before Naruto started training with Natsu and the others, he only talked to Mira and Master. Even now, they are the only people he regularly talks to."

"So the feeling might be mutual," Cana added.

"Should we really be having this kind of conversation at a time like this," Gray asked, looking at no one in particular. "Things are only going to get interesting from now on," he added.

That said, they all turned their attention towards Naruto.

Naruto suddenly blurred out of sight. He appeared in front of Jose. His right hand pressed down on the Phantom Lord Master's his right shoulder, forcing him down so that their eyes could fully meet.

''I must apologize, Jose. I wasn't fighting you before, but just putting on a show. The Magic Council will know exactly what happened here,'' Naruto stated in a whisper. ''They are probably watching because that human has been watching. With those fools watching, I can't afford to take any hits. So you'll have to endure this.''

Jose pulled away from Naruto, flashing to a feat away from the blond. He glared as Naruto waved his hands.

''If I had put this mask on before this show began, I would've killed you without showing Council more of my skills, and that would've been a disappointment,'' Naruto said, still waving his right hand. He stopped, and pointed his left index finger towards the spot he'd touched earlier on Jose. ''Face your judgement.''

''Grrrr,'' Jose sneered as his right shoulder burst with lighting spikes. They only appeared for a moment before disappearing.

Naruto held out his left hand, ''Bansho Ten'in,'' he muttered, pulling the Phantom Lord Master towards him. No matter how much Jose tried to resist the force of the pull, he couldn't. He just struggled helplessly, as he was dragged closer to Naruto. He just made the intension of smashing the blond when he got closer, but Naruto had no such plans of allowing the man to that close to him.

He flicked his right index finger to maximum effect. ''Death Bullet,'' that was what he decided to name his compressed wind bullet attack. He stopped the attraction force just in time the bullet crashed into Jose's chest.

That moment, the guild Master spat out blood as he was sent speeding backwards. Naruto didn't allow the man to go too far. He made hand movements, ''Wind Wall,'' in the speeding he was travelling by after being hit by that bullet, Jose brutally crashed into an unmovable wall. He crashed so hard that he felt a bit dizzy as the back of his head had hit the hardest.

As Jose fell down the ground, Naruto cut the distance between them. He held out his right hand, folded his thump and two other fingers. The remaining two made movements as if he was pulling something from the ground. Just then, a pillar of earth burst forth from the ground under Jose. The pillar rose high above the ground with Jose atop of it.

As it stopped moving, Naruto opened his right hand, ''Maximum Pale Bullet,'' the blue magical seal appeared above Jose, and released a pale beam of energy that crashed into Jose's chest. It was so powerful that it destroyed the earth pillar and slammed Jose into the ground.

Naruto released another beam of energy again. Hitting the downed Jose.

He snapped his fingers and it appeared as if the very fabric of space was being torn apart as a black void appeared above Jose. Multiple black rods shot out of the void, gearing towards Jose. But the man was still able to move and rolled to the side to avoid being pierced by the robs.

''You can still move,'' Naruto muttered quietly. ''But no more fight in you... Bansho Ten'in,'' Naruto said holding out his left hand.

The force of gravity begun to pull Jose towards Naruto's waiting palm. The man couldn't offer much resistance because of the injuries he'd received. Because of this, Jose thought of just exploding the moment he reaches Naruto. But he found himself restrained from doing anything as Naruto grabbed him by his throat, strangling him without even so much as looking into his eyes.

Naruto slammed his right hand into Jose's chest. The moment he did so, lightning spikes suddenly burst out of Jose's chest and knees. There were four on the chest, each visible on the front and back: two more were on each knee.

Jose grit his teeth in pain as his body started to leak more blood. What made him almost bite his tongue was the fact that he could no longer move. It felt as if he was being held by some invisible force.

Naruto pushed Jose away from him to create some distance for his final judgement on the wicked soul.

''Righteous Judgement.''

The moment those words left Naruto's mouth, four pillars of lightning burst forth from the ground around Jose. Naruto snapped his fingers as a gravity seal appeared above Jose, slamming him down to the ground on his knees. Naruto then snapped his fingers and lightning rods appeared out of nowhere, piercing through Jose's body.

Naruto closed his eyes and the ground Jose stood on became an electrical field. Bolts of electricity travelled through the ground, hitting the man. What followed then was the sound of electricity chirping furiously as it burned Jose.

The Phantom Lord's Master's pained cry was the only sound the rang around the battlefield. The man screamed at the top of his lungs as the electricity burned through his flesh. It was literally cooking him alive. Naruto only stopped when Jose passed out due to severe pain.

When Naruto opened his eyes, the Rinnegan was no longer activated and he quickly sat down. He held out his right hand. ''As I first thought, its really difficult to gather chakra. This atmosphere is filled with magic. I can only get the kind of energy I require from nature. Replenishing energy is really going to be a hard task. My body can produce chakra, but...'' he shook his head. ''Well no matter.''

He looked at the burnt body of Jose, with a blank stare. What was a fitting prison to the man? Certainly the cells in the Magic Council wouldn't do the man any good, and it was unlikely that he would face a lot of time behind bars if he even goes to prison. Given that this was Fairy Tail, he was just likely to be stripped of his position as one of the 10 Wizard Saints and have his Guild disbanded.

That wasn't enough for Naruto. He didn't wish for corrupted vermin to remain in this world, and 'His' Magic Council wouldn't allow such vermin to walk freely.

Coming to a decision, Naruto held out his right hand. ''Timeless Void,'' It was better than sending the man on his own. If he changed in that dimension, good for him. If he doesn't, well, who cared?

On the other side, celebrations were on the go as the guild members celebrated their victory. It was a pleasant side, seeing the Fairies back into their groove. Even Makarov was smiling once again. He seemed pleased, yet worried or just consumed about something.

The old man walked up to him, leaving everyone behind. Once he'd reached Naruto, he looked at the blond curiously. ''Are you tired?'' He asked.

Naruto shook his head. ''Just feeling tingly within. I haven't used that much power in a long time. I guess when you just keep it stored, it just bottles up. I must use it more to make sure I don't lose control over it,'' the blond said quietly.

Makarov nodded. ''You...'' he shook his head. ''I don't know what I have welcomed in my Guild,'' the old man said in a tired tone.

''Jose wasn't all that strong. Despite being one of the Wizard Saints, he wasn't all what I expected. This just confirms that there is truly a huge gap of power between you people,'' Naruto said. ''You could've also ended within a minute if you'd been the one to fight.''

''You too,'' Makarov pointed out. ''You just wanted to make a show. I hope it was worth it because there is a lot of explaining to do,'' the old man said in a dead serious tone.

Naruto merely nodded.

''What did you do to Jose?''

''Timeless Void,'' Naruto simply said. He had already explained the technique to Makarov, so there was no need to explain it again.

''Oh,'' Makarov mouthed before shaking his head. ''If you'd done that in the first place, we wouldn't be having this mess,'' the old man sighed. ''You really owe me big time and I will make sure you pay.''

''That isn't how that's supposed to be. You're the Guild master, I'm not supposed to owe you anything. Its no...'' Naruto trailed off as he remembered something.

He then snapped his fingers and Juvia appeared in a puff of smoke along with Gajeel. The blue haired woman just looked sad more than anything, but Naruto didn't say anything to her. He looked at Makarov for a moment before standing up. He winced as he did.

''I definitely need to train a bit more. Perhaps this body is too young to handle all the power...'' Naruto shook his head. It was nothing he couldn't fix.

He walked up to Gajeel, who was lying in front of Juvia and placed his right palm on the Dragon Slayer's chest. ''I'm not going to harm you,'' Naruto said, seeing the black haired trying to move away. ''I told you I'd mend your bones once everything was over. You have extensive damage though, but it is nothing life energy can't restore,'' pulled his hand away from Gajeel's chest. ''This will hurt.''

He then grabbed Gajeel's right foot.

Makarov only winced as Gajeel's bones were being brutally put together before being mended. He then watched with curiosity as Naruto went on to 'heal' Gajeel and a moment later, the Dragon Slayer was on his feet, perfectly fine.

''You're a healer,'' Makarov said. ''You really have a lot of Magic under your belt, huh?''

''Its not healing,'' Naruto said, shaking his head. ''Its restoration. I simply restored his body to its previous condition. There is life energy in me... Ah, we'll talk more when tomorrow, my guest has decided to make an actual appearance.''

on the other side, Lahar marched towards them with the Rune Knights. The man had a rather serious look on his face. He surely meant business.

''Trouble,'' Makarov said, looking past Naruto at both Juvia and Gajeel. ''Don't get me involved.''

''I will handle it,'' Naruto said calmly.

''Uzumaki Naruto,'' Lahar started. ''You-'' he cut himself off when he remembered what Naruto had told him. ''Lets just go. I've been seen everything,'' he said impatiently.

Naruto smiled, walking towards the captain. ''Let us. The Council is expecting us after all,'' he said. ''They can follow on their own. I don't want to carry them,'' before Lahar could object, Naruto was speaking to Makarov. ''That is Juvia. She is a kind-hearted spirit. I'd like you to keep her for me. You must have some words for the Dragon Slayer.''

That said, Naruto disappeared with Lahar. A second the blond returned. ''I forgot,'' he held out his right hand and a bag appeared in a puff of smoke. ''This should cover the costs of building a new guild base. You can start now, I will join you tomorrow.'' He disappeared again.

Makarov walked over to the bad, and opened. ''Gold stones,'' he whispered. Where did Naruto even get this amount? It was more than enough to rebuilt. He could even pay some of the debts the Guild owed.

Makarov sternly looked at the Rune Knights. ''You should leave as well,'' he warned before turning To face Gajeel, and Juvia.

''You're the brat who destroyed my Guild and hurt my children,'' Makarov said, glaring at Gajeel, who made a slight backwards movement. ''I cannot forgive what you did, but I can't turn my back on lost ones. Phantom Lord is over, and I believe Naruto left you here because he believed you needed a second chance. I'll give you one, but you must earn their trust to truly live it.''

He then turned to Juvia. ''Naruto called you a kind-hearted person. So He probably thought Phantom Lord wasn't good for you. Neither of you have a choice, but you'll be joining Fairy Tail. I won't be responsible for you, Naruto will.''

He was the one who was bringing them to the guild, so it should be his responsibility. Makarov has much to deal with and this would just make him die sooner than he wishes. The blond could handle this himself when he does get back.

He was good with people, so he could lead them to the right path. Makarov just hoped Naruto didn't put them into his madness. They were just children.

''I'm not joining Fairy Tail,'' Gajeel said strongly.

''Tell that to Naruto,'' Makarov said with a careless shrug. ''He is the one who 'invited' you and probably thinks you will get along with Natsu – another Dragon Slayer.'' Makarov called Mira, and as she came up. ''You know where Naruto lives, right? I don't think anybody else knows...''

Mira looked thoughtful for a moment. ''I've never been to his place,'' she said. ''But I think I know where it is.''

''Good,'' Makarov said. ''Take these two there. I don't want their appearance to cause trouble with the others. I will have to talk to them first before introducing them,'' he sternly stared at Gajeel. ''Don't think of doing anything stupid.''

''Its not like I'd get away with it anyway,'' Gajeel said quietly. ''That bastard would definitely kill me,'' he added as he allowed Mira to lead him away.

Makarov sighed. "I wonder how things could've turned out to be if Naruto hadn't joined the Guild," he muttered.

Then again, he had his own reasons for allowing the blond to join and even entertain his business. Like him, Naruto was interested in the happenings of the world.

Perhaps it was time he shared his cards with him and they could figure a way forward. By now, Makarov was certain that the blond had already put his roots on different grounds to learn more about this world that appeared calm, but actually had evil lurking within the shadows.

''Master,'' Erza called, getting the attention of Makarov. ''I thought the Rune Knights would be grilling us with questions over what happened here,'' she said, looking at the retreating Knights.

The Magic Council was like that. Those people were expected to be questioning them over and over again. She was sure if they were questioning, they would be even accusing them of things they didn't do. It was like that with the Council. When they wanted to paint something black, they would paint it even if it was white as snow.

''Naruto left with their leader, and since he also works for the council, we can assume that they have gone to sort it out,'' Levy said.

Erza put a hand on a her chin as she put on a thoughtful look on her face. ''Now that I think about it, they were watching before Naruto started his battle with the Phantom Lord Master. Still, I'm surprised they left like that.''

Makarov sighed. With Naruto gone, he would be forced to answer so many questions. He thought the blond had left purposefully because he didn't want to deal with a lot of questions and by tomorrow when he returns, things will be a bit calm.

Damn Phantom!

''When Naruto disappeared before the battle started, he'd gone to talk to that man about this confrontation with Phantom Lord. I'm guessing he will sort out things with the Council,'' Makarov said not very much worried about the blond.

Naruto could handle himself after all. He was saying that the Council was made off a bunch of fools, so if they were fools, he would deal with them without any problem. He just hoped that the blond doesn't do anything stupid... To be precise in his case, he doesn't go extreme, because the Council wouldn't hesitate to order for him to be hunted if he allows them, that is.

With preparations, he was hoping things would go well. Naruto seemed to think so and didn't appear troubled. Then again, when did he ever appear troubled? There didn't seem to be anything that can faze him in this world.

''Knowing the Council, do you think he will come back soon?'' Cana asked, worriedly.

There was some silence before Makarov spoke. ''Don't waste your energy worrying about Naruto. He is one person I wouldn't worry about,'' if anything, Makarov was worried about the blond going on a rampage if the Magic Council goes far.

Erza nodded, agreeing with Makarov. Well, not with his thoughts obviously, but what he'd said. ''Considering everything, Naruto has shown being capable of handling himself. Even though this is the Magic Council, we have to trust that we will fine. He did go voluntarily after all.''

''You guys saw what he did back then right?'' Gray threw in, hands folded across his chest. ''Machines are supposed to do what he did, and if he can do that, I don't think we need to be worried about him. We should be worried about an all out battle with him and the Magic Council.''

''But isn't what he did the thing that will get the Council on his case? I mean that spell could've destroyed Magnolia, and there is still that,'' Levy said pointing at the huge hole Naruto had created. ''He just defeated a one of the Wizard Saints...''

''I wonder who would win between him and Gildarts,'' Natsu suddenly said in a thoughtful expression. ''I've never seen Gildarts get beat, and Naruto only allows it...''

The eyes looked at Natsu, who merely shrugged.

''That is something I don't want to see,'' Makarov said shaking his head. ''In any case, we have to begin rebuilding now. Naruto left us with something to help,'' he said showing his beloved children the gold the blond gave him.

''There is a lot of work to be done,'' Erza said, naturally assuming leadership. ''Okay everyone. You're all going to help out and no one will slack off. We need to rebuild the Guild quickly so we can have our place back together.''

Makarov nodded, smiling slightly. With Erza in charge, he could just relax and wait for Naruto to return while quenching his thirst. There was more than enough of money to get himself any beer he wanted.

Good thing he'd sent Mira away too, or else she would be on his case.

Magic Council HQ

Lahar looked at Naruto with a careful eye: what he had seen was just moments earlier had been ridiculous. It was something that he thought he would never see a man do in his life. Forget about the four gods of Ishgar, he'd only heard rumours about them, but had never actually seen them in action to see just how powerful they were. They weren't considered humans, but gods, could they do better than what Naruto did today? If yes, then this world was truly full of monsters. Humans weren't capable of doing things like that, but monsters were.

That power, it had been a show for the Magic Council, and by an extension, the magical world. People would know what happened on this day. The blast, it was certain to get murmurers running around the air, and there would be an exaggeration of what actually happened. Regardless, what had happened was just mind-blowing. Lahar didn't think the gossip would be too far off.

He could have chosen against recording everything for the Council, but even though he knew that Naruto was merely putting a show, that was something that the Council had to see. Naruto was seriously dangerous.

''If you have questions, ask them or you'll end up blowing up like a balloon,'' Naruto said to Lahar as the two walked within the passages of the Magic Council Headquarters at a relatively slow pace.

''The Council will ask everything,'' Lahar said, ''And I will get my questions answered then,'' he added before falling silent.

''Not all questions will be asked. What you have in mind isn't what the Council has in mind. You have personal questions, and if you don't ask them, you won't be satisfied, and I may or may not answer you when you come at your own time,'' Naruto said calmly.

Lahar considered his options for a moment before he spoke. ''What are you trying to do with all that power?''

''Good question,'' Naruto said with a small smile. ''What do you intend to do when you hear the answer, captain Lahar?'' Naruto asked curiously.

''I will do what I believe is right,'' Lahar quickly said.

''By that you mean what the Magic Council says its right,'' Naruto said.

Lahar frowned, ''What is that supposed to mean?'' He questioned with narrowed eyes.

''Oh, don't tell me you don't see it? No, you do see it. Its either you just ignore it and do what you're paid to do,'' Naruto said quietly. ''Not everything the Council does is right. As one of the leaders, you must know that. Haven't you found yourself questioning some of the orders you were given? Haven't you questioned some of the choices the Council takes?''

Lahar responded with some silence. It only lasted for a few moments. ''I believe that the Council does what is best for the world.''

''Say what you will, but deep down you know what lies,'' Naruto said. ''To answer your question: I want to fight evil and all that is wrong. I am fighting all that is wrong. My methods may be questionable, but I have been trying by all means to do what is morally right.''

''Is that what influenced your actions before you joined the Council?'' Lahar asked.

Naruto nodded. ''Sometimes we end up in the wrong path because we want to do good. It happens with so many people. We see the light at the end of the tunnel that we don't care what we do now, but just crush everything trying to reach that light.''

''Are you saying that you were just doing what you believed was right?''

Naruto nodded once again. ''I eliminated dark guilds, freed so many people. In that short time, I brought so many smiles in so many who were oppressed. Don't you think that is what is important? Those with power are supposed to protect the weak, and if I can do that, I have no complains.''

Lahar became quiet. It wasn't the thought that he had in mind. This Naruto was certainly a different person from the one he had in mind, the one he was usually portrayed.

''Why join the Council?''

''The Council felt threatened by what I was doing and would've eventually seen me as an enemy. If I wholeheartedly believed what I was doing was right, do you think I would have allowed myself to be captured?''

Lahar shook his head. ''Given what I saw, you would've gone blows with the Council and things would've become nasty.'' Lahar paused for a moment, stopping in front of the doors that separated the two from the Council. ''Why Join the Council?'' he asked again.

''Laws are created by people, and to change the law, you don't fight it, you change the people that make the law,'' Naruto said, walking past Lahar and entered the room hosting the Magic Council.

Lahar stared silently, before following Naruto from behind. He bowed slightly while Naruto stood still, hands folded across his chest. ''I have brought Uzumaki Naruto so that he can be questioned over the events that you just saw via surveillance lacrima.''

''Thank you, Captain Lahar,'' The Chairman said. ''You're excused. We'll handle things from here.''

Although Lahar didn't show it, he was actually disappointed. He wanted to know more about what had actually happened, and how Naruto would respond to the questions being asked. But the Council had spoken, he couldn't go against it.

''Hai,'' he said before walking away.

The eyes of every Council member stared into Naruto with some mixed emotions. Naruto just stared into the empty space in between, and said nothing. The silence was tense, but not suffocating.

The chairman broke the silence in a steel tone. ''Explain to us what happened today.'' The man instructed sternly.

Naruto tilted his head to the side, eyeing the chairman for a moment. ''Is the a need for me to explain everything?''

They'd seen what happened in Magnolia. It was a waste of his time and their time for him to explain things they already knew. They had to ask the more important questions and say what they needed to say about everything than ask him stupid questions.

''We're asking the questions here. You will answer them without question. Understood?'' A member of the Council said forcefully.

Naruto shook his head. ''No,'' he said in a firm tone. ''We're not in the same page here. You saw what happened enough to form your own conclusions. Explaining what you already saw with your own eyes is a waste of my breath.''

''Don't be arrogant because of that little show you just pulled!''

''Arrogant? I'm not being arrogant. I'm being rational. Instead of asking me what you saw, you should ask me about the things you didn't see,'' Naruto said. ''In fact, I'll go ahead and tell you what you didn't see, but were told.

''Phantom Lord attacked Fairy Tail, leaving the Guild's base needing to be rebuilt. I'm sure you saw how damaged it was. That was not all, one of their members beat up two members of Fairy Tail and hanged up on a tree before one of our members was kidnapped. They kidnapped her because they were paid to do so.

In response I went to Phantom Lord and retrieved her. I may or may not have destroyed one of their bases as payback in the process. And the rest you know...''

''So, Phantom Lord started a fight with Fairy Tail and eventually led an all out assault against your Guild. I heard what Jose was saying, so did everyone. There is no doubt that he started it and incited the war,'' Siegrain said calmly.

''But Fairy Tail cannot get away without some sort of punishment for its part.''

Naruto raised an eyebrow in question. ''What part are you talking about?'' He asked. ''The only thing Fairy Tail did was defend its Guild from an attack from Phantom Lord. Isn't that what you saw as well? To say that Fairy Tail needs to be punished is injustice and an irrational decision.''

''Are you accusing us of being irrational?!''

Naruto shook his head. ''Not all of you, but you who suggested such a thing. How can you say that when the only thing they did was to defend their Guild. If I'm wrong, then tell me I'm wrong. Should they have just sat back and allowed Jose to do as he pleased? He raised his weapon against them and threatened to slaughter everyone of them. You saw that too didn't you?''

Ultear almost burst into laughter as Naruto stared challengingly. His stare just made them remember what they'd been seeing when the blond was fighting Jose. She had never seen anyone use logic against the Council. Yes, they could be called irrational if they follow up that proposal.

But that was not all. Naruto was right and they knew it. How could they challenge it?

''Then should we punish you? Or are you going to say you were acting as an 'employee' of the Council?'' Ultear asked with a smile, unable to fully contain her amusement.

''Naturally. I felt it was a necessary action. Buildings can be rebuilt, and although wounds can be healed, the memories will always be there.''

''There is one question that I am going to ask, and depending on your answer, you may end up in a cell downstairs,'' the chairman said, choosing to ignore the previous talk as it wasn't going to go anywhere he liked. Besides, he didn't want to see the blond go away for trivial things.

''I assume this is about Jose Porla,'' Naruto said, seemingly unworried.

The Chairman nodded. ''Where is he? Did you or did you not kill him? If you killed him, we will have to take action. We don't condone such actions, but if you didn't we can go ahead with what we have discussed amongst ourselves.''

''Jose is in a prison. So I didn't kill him.''

''Are you trying to mock us? He isn't in any of our cells.''

''I never said he was in your cell,'' Naruto said calmly. ''I will put aside the fact that the Council actually allowed someone so malicious, someone with no qualms over killing people be a legal Guild leader. You saw him, and if you can actually say that someone like him was worthy of being a member of the 10 Wizard Saints, then I'd have to question the moral compass...

''In any case. I have sent Jose to a prison. My special kind of prison,'' Naruto said, hiding his eyes with his left hand. He drew some lines in front of him with his free hand before using both hands to rip a hole in front of him. Eyes barely opened, Naruto spoke. ''He is inside. Its more of a dimension I created and this is a backdoor towards that place. I have sent many dark mages in here. If you want to prove what I say is true, you can come and take a look.''

''That won't be necessary,'' the chairman said, coughing a bit. ''We have decided to remove Jose as one of the Wizard Saints and disband his guild. You have proven to be very powerful and since we have made the choice to 'trust' you, you will take his place. You will be formally introduced to the others when they meet.''

Naruto smiled, ''Thank you for the consideration. I will humbly accept your choice.''

''You will get your gear before you leave. Now, excuse us. We have things to discuss,'' the Chairman said dismissively.

Naruto nodded and walked away. As soon as he stepped out of the room, he looked to the side. ''Enjoyed the show?'' He asked, Lahar.

Lahar didn't say anything. ''Come on,'' he said to Naruto. ''I will show you were to get your gear.''

Minutes Later

Ultear looked at Naruto with a strange expression on her face. She was now certain that he was as powerful as he said he was and could defeat hades. Despite being herself, Ultear ultimately decided to trust what Naruto would say about his power. She wasn't going to doubt him. He was doing things even she couldn't do, things that not even Siegrain could do. It was really amazing. Each time he displayed his power, he always took it a level higher. There was still more to come from him, and the anticipation made her feel a bit giddy.

She was bubbling with excitement. She couldn't wait to see what more he could do. To think that he was even beyond her control no longer bothered her as it did before. There were things that just couldn't be controlled, and she was beginning to understand that.

''What kind of power was that? Jose questioned it. He said it was not magic and I remember you saying something like 'its not magic, baby,'' Ultear asked, staring into Naruto eyes as she sat comfortably behind her desk.

''Who knows?'' Naruto said with a shrug.

''Are you going to play that game?'' Ultear asked, with a bit of impatience in in her tone.

''Surprised,'' Naruto said. 'l never pictured you losing your patience. Does it bother you that much that I like denying you the answers you want?''

''Wouldn't it bother anyone?''

''Who knows?'' Naruto said with a wave of his hand. ''That will be my little secret. But of course, you're free to investigate. I doubt you'll come up with any answers though,'' the blond added smiling slightly.

Ultear frowned. ''Does it have something to do with the fact that you're not from this world? Is it the power from that world you come from?'' She asked.

''Maybe,'' Naruto only said. ''I'll tell you when you've have exhausted yourself trying to figure out the answer yourself,'' the blond stated. ''Aren't you going to congratulate me? I just made member to the 10 Wizard Saints.''

''Why should I? Its not like I care or anything and it benefits me in no way. So there is no reason for me to be happy for you,'' Ultear merely said with a shrug.

Perhaps she'd said so purposefully just to annoy the blond. He was frustrating her by denying her the answers she needed anyway. So he deserved it. If she'd known he was going to be like this, she would've made things difficult for him. Next time she won't be amused by him, she would make him uncomfortable by asking the kind of questions that will hit the spot. It will teach him a lesson and he will learn to mind the fact that she was still a member of the Council.

''So cold, Ultear-chan,'' Naruto said with a pout. ''And here I was thinking of showing you something cool if you'd congratulated me. But you can forget it. I won't show you anything.''

Ultear shrugged. ''I doubt there was anything you really wanted to show me,'' she said calmly. ''If there was something, you'd have shown me without that. You do what you like anyway.''

Naruto smiled, ''Are you sure?'' He asked.

''I'm not, but it doesn't matter,'' Ultear said. ''Things worked according to your plan huh?'' She smiled, not in a good way at the thought of how things played out.

He'd intentionally told Lahar about the war because he knew the man would quickly come and observe everything. The fact that Lahar had been there to record everything wasn't a mere coincident. It had been planned by Naruto and Lahar probably discovered this as well. That man wasn't stupid after all. Naruto wanted to have a strong witness, someone and something that the Council couldn't refute. They had the evidence within them, so they couldn't stray away into their usual cards.

He wanted that spot in the Wizard Saints, and he'd received it. While at the same time, leaving a huge mark about his power. The Council has never been in full knowledge about what he could actually do. But now they'd seen just how powerful he was and that everything they'd known before this was nothing.

''Yes, and it certainly hits a good spot when things fall into place, don't you think?'' Naruto then shook his head, smiling. ''No, you know the feeling. You like the manipulating game and you're continuously playing it.''

Ultear didn't comment on that, she continued with her own thoughts. ''So that is another step climbed. What will be next?''

''You should focus on your own goals, dear. You don't want to lose focus and start running after me to satisfy your curiosity,'' Naruto said to Ultear, who shrugged.

''Something like that can never happen,'' she said. ''My goals will never be side-tracked by anything. The only reason I will lose my grip is if I fail, if that happens at all.''

''Can I tell you something cruel?''

Ultear stared.

''You're going to fail. No, you won't even smell that success you so desire. You will realize that you've been wrong in all your thoughts. Your motivation was misled, and when you realize you can't change anything, you will be full of nothing but regrets,'' Naruto said in a hardened tone before smiling. ''But don't worry too much, I will be there to pick you up.''

Ultear frowned. ''You've said something like that before,'' she said. ''What makes you think I will fail?''

''Because I know something you don't,'' Naruto said vaguely. ''In any case, I have come to warn you against doing something that will tarnish your name.''

Ultear raised a curious eye brow at the statement. ''What is that supposed to mean?''

''You're bound to defect from the Magic Council - that is without question. You joined them because they have a use for you, and sooner or later they will become useless, and when they do, you will do something because you you'd be thinking your goal is within reach,'' Naruto said firmly. ''And I am saying, don't do anything stupid. Just quit your job without making a fuss.''

Ultear narrowed her eyes ever so slightly. ''What do you gain by it?''

Naruto smiled. ''For much of my time here I have been too consumed about laying the foundations and doing what needs to be done. I'd forgotten something important. Everyone deserves a chance. There are real bad people who can never change, and there are those who can. Recent events with Phantom Lord have led to me realize that I truly love saving people.

I see myself as a god? But what kind of god am I? Am I a god of destruction? I love seeing people smile. I want to change the world. But the world is changed through people. I think I lost sight of what is truly important along the way.''

Ultear looked amused. ''You want to save me?''

''Maybe I just want to use you,'' Naruto offered another alternative thought. ''In any case, mind your steps,'' that said, Naruto stood up, ready to leave.

''Siegrain said he wants to speak to you,'' Ultear said.

''Like I said, he is a small fry. I will talk to him in the right time. Right now, he won't listen to anything I have to say, but will want me to listen to him...'' Naruto said walking away. ''Tell him what you will, but I won't be waiting for him.''

Later

Naruto's Apartment

As soon as Naruto appeared inside his home, he was welcomed by two faces, Gajeel and Juvia. While the former seemed to have the desire to just shrink and disappear somewhere, the latter smiled warmly at him.

Naruto closed the door behind him and stared at the two. What were they doing in his place? Was this Makarov who sent them here? Did the old man send them here just because he had brought them in? That would be cruel of the old man. But still, Makarov didn't know where he lived. He kept his place a secret because he didn't want to be woken up in the morning by someone else, and he liked the mystery very well.

''How did you get in here?''

''We didn't break in,'' Gajeel more or less shouted in a defensive tone.

That stare, it scared him. He didn't want to get beat again for breaking into the blond's place. That one time had been enough. Really, despite being himself, Gajeel was a little scared. He may look all sweet and harmless, but there was a beast lying behind that mask, and Gajeel didn't want to see it.

''Mira-san brought us here,'' Juvia said. ''She was instructed to do so the Guild Master after you disappeared.''

Naruto sighed. ''I should have expected as much, but I don't remember telling Mira where I live. Still, there is no harm in her knowing about it,'' saying that, Naruto sat down on the sofa Gajeel was occupying - the Dragon Slayer had left the seat seeing Naruto getting close. ''Sit down,'' Naruto ordered firmly.

Gajeel reluctantly did so. There was no escape. He'd stayed here because that white haired woman had told him if he ran, Naruto would hunt him down and probably do something while at it. At least the blond wasn't threatening to do something bad to him for the moment.

''Do you hate me, Juvia?'' Naruto asked, looking at the blue haired. ''I held you back from protecting your Guild because of my own reasons.''

Juvia shook her head slowly. ''Juvia doesn't hate Naruto. She can never bring herself to do so. Juvia thinks Naruto did Juvia good by stopping her from participating.''

Naruto smiled. ''I'm glad you think that,'' Naruto relaxed. ''I was afraid you'd hate me. But still, didn't you ever see just how of a sadist Jose was?''

Juvia shook her head. ''He was always acting silly and actually treated us with respect. Perhaps I just didn't want to see the reality...'' she added with a small sad smile.

''We do tend to ignore the things we don't want to accept and believe what we want. The biggest lie,'' Naruto said. ''But you should not do that. No matter how the truth hurts, you must always accept it because that will set you free. Living a lie simply because you don't want to accept the truth hurts you more than you realize.''

Juvia merely nodded.

Naruto released a tired sigh. ''This has been a truly long and tiring day,'' he said to no one in particular. ''So Gajeel, has Juvia spoken to you? Yes, she has,'' Naruto answered his own question. ''I may not look like it, but I'm not that scary. I did what I did to you because I wanted you to learn the hard way. You're not a bad person, am I wrong?''

Gajeel didn't say anything.

Naruto didn't mind it. ''Its alright. I just want you to have a second chance to live the right way, and you will not be treating your Fairy Tail comrades as you did with the Phantom Lord members. You'll like them and they won't hate you for what you did.''

''Are you sure about that?'' Gajeel asked quietly.

Naruto smiled, ''Yes,'' he said. ''Natsu will be pleased to have a fellow Dragon Slayer. You just have to be sincere with them and they will respond. We all screw up every now and then and do get a chance to try things afresh. I have received my second chance, and I will give that chance to others as well. You have yours, don't make me regret it... Or I will break you, again.''

Gajeel was quick to nod vehemently, ''You won't regret it,'' he said.

''Stop acting like that. Its pathetic,'' Naruto said with a frown. ''I'm not a monster who'll bite you. Be yourself or else you won't be free. If that doesn't do it, I'm ordering you to be yourself, is that understood?''

Gajeel nodded, causing Juvia to laugh in amusement. ''What are you laughing at Juvia?'' Gajeel demanded, glaring at the blue haired.

''You,'' Juvia said. ''Juvia has known for some time and I have never seen you act like this. Well, considering what we saw today, I can understand.''

Gajeel's glare intensified. ''If you dare tell anyone...'' the Dragon Slayer let the threat hang, earning a hit on the head from Naruto. ''Ouch! What was that for?!'' He demanded from Naruto.

''Don't threaten my dear Juvia-chan,'' Naruto said, getting up. ''Come on, Juvia, let's go prepare a meal for us to eat. You,'' he looked at Gajeel. ''Go take a shower. I have some clothes in my room that I don't wear. Pick what will suit you. You'll get what you desire tomorrow morning.''

Naruto said nothing further before heading towards the kitchen with Juvia.

30 minutes later

The three were sitting around a dinning table, with the home cooked meal spread along the table. ''When was the last time you had dinner like this?'' Naruto asked.

''I don't remember,'' Juvia said, digging into her dinner. Gajeel chose to eat rather than speak.

''I have missed the feeling,'' Naruto said with a small smile. ''I guess we should discuss the living arrangements. You two have nothing as it stands. And while you're still on probation, you'll leave with me.''

''Where?'' Gajeel asked. ''I'm not living here. This place is too small for my needs.''

''Juvia will get a bigger place first thing tomorrow morning. A full house will do,'' Naruto said with a smile. ''I'll cover living expenses until you're able to do jobs and earn your living.''

''Where are we going to sleep? There is just one bed here,'' Gajeel said.

''We'll all sleep in the bed. Does anyone have a problem with that? Juvia will be in the middle, and we'll take the sides.'' Naruto burst into laughter when Juvia turned red thinking about the situation and Gajeel spat out his food. ''I'm kidding,'' Naruto said in amusement. ''Juvia will sleep here, and the two of us will sleep somewhere. I don't want you waking up in the middle of the night knocking at Juvia's door while asking for some candy.''

Gajeel glared at Naruto, ''What do you make of me?''

"I heard stories that you like peeping and actually installed surveillance lacrimas inside the ladies bathroom within Phantom Lord's headquarters so that you could jerk off…"

"Gajeel-kun…" Juvia mouthed, a bit flustered. "Did you ever watch Juvia?"

"He did. I heard him gloating about it the day I disciplined him…"

"You bastard. I'm a man, I don't do something like that. Don't listen to him, Juvia. He is lying."

**To some the overpowered Naruto might be boring, but things will surely get challenging once we get to the good part. Natsu, gets some serious power upgrade, so does Gray. There are still so many powerful characters within the Fairy Tail universe, and I believe that as powerful as Naruto is, he will eventually be tested.**

**The reviews were just lovely for the last chapter. Admittedly, they motivated me to sleep less while trying to get this chapter done.**

**The next chapter will be like an aftermath, and between 20 and 21 will the Tower of heaven and complete Oracion Seis mission.**

**The Omnipresent Sage **


	19. Chapter 19

**The Friends of a God**

'Such lively fellows,' Naruto thought as he walked beside Juvia and Gajeel. He was walking towards the Fairy Tail base, where the building was being rebuilt. The fairies were lively at it. No one was slacking off as they happily tried to restore their beloved Guild.

The kind of unity expressed by these people was heart-warming. Naruto envied it. He wished he could be in the same level as them and be able to connect as they could. His hands were full of so much blood, so many people he killed. There were some things he wasn't pure enough to touch or enjoy. Naruto shook his head. What did he ever swallow to ever allow such thoughts to make way inside his head? Was he really this hopeless in his life in this world of Magic?

Mei would certainly be disappointed in him. This was a second chance, not just to make things different, but to live as well. He never did get the chance to live in the Elemental Nations. There was always something. Mei was the only joy. Perhaps he needed more than just Mei. Friends were needed. He'd lost his in the Elemental Nations, couldn't he make bonds in this world? It was possible. Very much possible. He was Uzumaki Naruto after all. Nothing was impossible for him.

His connection with Hisui was proof of it. He could make it and be would if he made the effort.

Naruto smiled slightly and looked at both Juvia and Gajeel. ''You two: go help the others with the rebuilding. I'm sure Juvia will be just fine, I'm not so sure about you...'' he shook his head, looking at Gajeel. ''Oh well, you're not a child. So I don't have to hold your hand.''

''Who ever said I need you to hold my hand?''

Naruto shrugged, walking away. ''I just thought you wouldn't be able to stand with all the nervousness reigning down your system. The girl you hanged that day is staring at you...'' he added pointing at Levy.

Gajeel looked at the blue haired for a moment before looking away. ''Maybe this wasn't a good idea,'' he muttered looking at Juvia.

Juvia merely smiled. ''The first step is always the most difficult. Once we get through this day, we won't have problems tomorrow,'' she said, pulling the Dragon Slayer. ''Come on, now. Let us go to work with the others.''

Having left those two, Naruto made his way towards Makarov who was sitting on the counter of a small stand created for service since the interior of their base was being rebuild. As usual, the delightful Mira was standing behind the counter with a warm smile.

Naruto reached the small counter and jumped over to sit beside Makarov. Something came to mind before holding out his hands together. ''Kage Bunshin no Jutsu,'' he said before hundreds of clones puffed into existence.

If Makarov didn't know any better, he would've spat out his alcohol right now at the appearance of hundreds of Naruto's clones, who all quickly marched out to help with the work being done. Makarov shook his head. A really interesting ability. They were solid clones of Naruto, and to be able to make hundreds of them in the blink of an eye... Once again, the old man shook his head.

''Mirajane Strauss, how are this beautiful morning?'' Naruto asked pleasantly at the white haired Mage.

Mira smiled, saying she was just fine. ''I was starting to think that you wouldn't show up today either. Which would've been a disappointment since everyone was looking forward to seeing you.''

''I had a few things to do this morning,'' Naruto said. ''I was actually out of Town. But I have created enough clones for them to ask anything they want without me having to say a word to them,'' the blond added.

''How did things go with the Magic Council?'' Mira asked curiously.

''Just fine,'' Naruto said. ''They'd already made up their mind when I got there. Perhaps it is just to trap me under their thump, but who cares? I get to do what I love the most and I don't have to worry about them turning their weapons on me since I'm one of them.''

''One of them?''

Naruto gave the young woman a grin. ''I just made it to the Ten Wizards Saints,'' he said happily. ''This is my first true achievement since coming here. Everything before hasn't been real work. This is real work.''

''Congratulations. More responsibilities will just fall on you now,'' Mira said happily. ''But I'm sure you can handle it. Nothing ever seems to faze you after all.''

''I'll be sure not to disappoint,'' Naruto said. ''We should celebrate my 'promotion,'' he suggested to Mira, head turned to face her fully.

Mira raised a curious eye brow, ''How?''

''You know, like do something for fun while celebrating my achievement. Its not everyday that someone so young as me gets to be a member of the 10 Wizard Saints,'' at that, Makarov coughed, but Naruto ignored it as he continued. ''What do you think?''

''I don't know,'' Mira said in thought. ''I don't think its a bad idea though.'' She also got the feeling that Naruto just wanted for it to be just the two of them. Sure, she'd enjoyed their last time out, but there were just so many things to deal with emotionally.

''The King is hosting a banquet in a few nights. I'm also invited, and I can bring anyone I want. Do you want to come with?''

Mira nodded, ''I'd love to,'' she said. ''You got an invitation from the King of Fiore? Why? And how come?''

Naruto shook his head. ''I didn't get an invitation from him, I got it from Hisui... Princess Hisui. I'm like her unofficial Knight, and I did some work for the Royal Guards...''

Mirajane shook her head. ''I'll get something prepared,'' she said walking away to leave the space for Naruto and Makarov to talk their things out.

''You look like someone who didn't get much sleep? Were you out partying last night?'' Naruto asked quietly. ''Oh, I forget, you're too old to party.''

Makarov glared slightly as he responded. ''With all that happened yesterday, I stayed up late drinking and thinking. Even went to see an old friend, who certainly didn't want to talk about anything, nor did she even seem interested when I told her about you.''

''Oh? That doesn't happen often,'' Naruto said. ''People are usually interested in knowing more about the Phantom.''

''She is rather different,'' that was all Makarov was willing to say for the moment. ''Where did you end up?''

Makarov looked at the scene ahead of him. The clones of Naruto were really getting things done quickly, and soon enough the Base would be completed and they would have their home back. The clones weren't working without being hounded by questions from his children though. Well, it wasn't anything unexpected considering what they saw yesterday.

''Just wondering about nowhere, clearing my thoughts,'' Naruto said absentmindedly. ''I was a bit surprised to find the two of them inside of my home. I didn't think you'd push them towards me, but that's only fair.'' He sighed in the end.

''Been thinking deep lately?''

Naruto nodded. ''This whole mess with Phantom Lord and some of my decisions have led me to have a lot in mind. Perhaps I have been at fault on a few of my paths. You can never certain that everything that you do is right in life.''

''But isn't that the important thing?''

Naruto nodded once again. ''We're often led to a dark path because we believe that all we do is right. That is truly a dangerous thought, because no matter how wrong you're, you'll never admit it. You continue pushing forward, crushing everything that says you're wrong.

At this point, we come to a stage where to start to say I am right and the entire world is wrong. How can that be? It is impossible for the whole world to be wrong and just one mere human to be right. Perhaps if it were a god, then thoughts would arise.''

''For someone who has experienced so much in life, I wonder how you can go wrong,'' Makarov said in thought.

''This is something new to me and I am not the perfect being. I can do wrong,'' as much as he liked to believe that he was god in power, he was still human in certain arears and could make errors as any human can. ''We have had a talk about the fact that you never stop learning, didn't we? Even you can be taught somethings by one of your children.''

''For some reason, I have trusted you more than I should. You have been full of tricks and other dealings,'' saying that, Makarov eyed Naruto carefully. ''But I believe that you're not a bad person and your motives are not ill-influenced. My mark might be just ahead, but I believe that our paths are running along the same lines.''

''That makes me happy, hearing that from you,'' Naruto said with a smile. ''In my ways, I have come to realize that life is truly a special thing, and it is something that must be treasured. Happiness is something that we must try to attain. To love the world must the accomplished if we want to see it smile a bit more, and cutting off the conflicts.''

''What is it that you have been doing wrong?'' Makarov asked curiously, not really sure Naruto would give me an answer.

''I gave other people a chance, but I couldn't give that chance to myself, and along the way, I thought perhaps it was alright to manipulate people to achieve what I desire,'' Naruto paused, looking up into the clear sky. ''But isn't that what the lurking darkness does? We must be do things right if we truly desire to change. If we take some cards from the black book, we'll eventually become corrupted along the way.''

It was an honest response Makarov wasn't fully expecting. Well, the blond wasn't a liar. It was good to have such people who were not afraid to dish out their faults. Many people didn't want to go that far and eventually that led to many failing.

''You really never thought of making yourself happy even though you wanted other people to be happy, huh?''

Naruto nodded. ''Perhaps I thought I didn't deserve it. In any case, I want to do away with that thought. Its not wrong to desire happiness. Its not selfish. Even if it was, it is the one ticket that we all deserve.''

Makarov looked at Naruto for a moment before taking a sip of his beer, and then stared into the empty space ahead of him as some thoughts wrestled within his head.

He didn't think that Naruto was giving himself such a hard time. Did his past actions really affect him that much? Perhaps so. Could it be why he never seems to take any interest in any woman, and hasn't been making a great deal in making relationships.

Yes, he has formed a bond with some of his children, but they were never allowed to get too closed. There was always some distance that was kept between. Almost as if he didn't want to form any real attachment.

''I remember you saying that even if you do go back to your own world, you would return here again because your time there has already expired,'' Makarov stated.

''I happen to have just said that, but never actually followed it up. I have been having such thoughts, but never actually lived them,'' Naruto explained lightly. ''For my sake, I really hope that I start making that change. Nothing good will come if I just remain as I am.''

''You're not someone I can actually give some lessons. You realize things on your own,'' Makarov said, pausing for a moment as he put on a smile. ''Perhaps that is the great thing about you. Unlike other people, you're always reviewing everything about yourself, analysing your choices to see if you'd gone wrong.''

Naruto didn't respond: he just went quiet for a few moments, keeping his mind free of any thought. A second without his mind troubled by thoughts was needed every now and then.

''You wanted to have a serious talk with me,'' Naruto said to Makarov in a serious, but quiet tone.

Makarov nodded. ''I don't really like anyone who'd willingly put my children at risk, and someone who is willing to manipulate other people without regards to their emotions to meet their own ends. As I talk to you, I get the sense that all you want to do is good, but after reviewing things, I have to realize that you will get enemies over time.''

Naruto smiled sadly. So it had come to this. Well, this wasn't anything he hadn't anticipated. There were plans to handle such situations should they become a reality and Naruto wouldn't allow anyone to get harmed because of him.

Naturally, he knew he wasn't an omnipresent god, so he couldn't be anywhere at any time he chose. Things had to be done within his limits. How he hated to be limited by his humanity.

Shaking his head, Naruto looked up for a moment and then responded to Makarov. ''And that will put Fairy Tail in danger. Naturally, that is something that I can't avoid. You're always going to clash with someone, even if your path is pure and righteous,'' Naruto said calmly. ''I will not put your children at risk. Once things get tricky, I will leave the Guild.''

The plan wasn't to stay in this Guild forever anyway.

''Do you think of me differently because of this?'' Makarov asked, looking at Naruto with a sad smile.

Naruto shook his head. ''This is something that I'd thought of before, and I'd always intended on doing it. I will become bigger than this Guild, and if it is to be followed by trouble, I don't want it to be my fault. Regardless, I will always be a member of this Guild at heart.''

''Being a Guild Master forces you to make some tough choices. I have been forced to make some difficult choices, sometimes I think it is best I not make any, but that is something I can't run away from.''

That was how cruel life was. You always had to make a choice. People say that this is what being freedom meant. But if this was the sweet freedom some people killed to achieve, then Makarov didn't want it. Was it freedom to be forced into a situation where you had to choose who got to live and who had to die?

People were made to think they were free, but in reality, as long as some people were still leading evil lives, then those choices would still be forced on some people, and that be freedom by any means.

Well, this was what got people to obsess over power. When you are powerful, you can stop the trouble that comes your way and your power makes it possible for you to defeat the bad that might force you into troublesome situations.

''We must always be ready to make difficult choices. Sometimes we have no option but to make a choice. Indecision often leads to a greater suffering than what we feared. Life is that way, and some things you can't fight,'' Naruto said firmly. ''But I have come to realize something: no human has the power to decide who should live and who shouldn't.''

''I fully agree with that,'' Makarov said. ''Now that you've become a member of the Ten Wizard Saints, what is your next goal?''

What was the next goal? Was it going to be influenced by the circumstance around this world, or his past. It was a simple question, yet Naruto couldn't find the answer to be easy. He didn't want to become the one who judges people as he did before. He'd have to stop being human and become god to do so. But if he did that, it would spell an end to everything.

There was his life to consider. He had to live. If he permanently put on the mask of god, he wouldn't do anything humans do, he would leave the human life and live as a god. Naruto didn't want that. He wanted to enjoy his life a bit.

There was still much more to be considered. Certainly, the current Magic Council wasn't fit to lead. He didn't need x-ray vision goggles to know this. They continuously make controversial decisions and they are not the most liked even by legal Guilds.

The law was supposed to be loved by those it protects. But if good people hates the law, then that law had to be wrong, or perhaps the people who implement it were wrong. Good ought to love the law, and darkness had to hate it. That was the law. But when things became otherwise, it was a clear indication that something was indeed wrong.

And that had to be corrected.

He'd told Lahar that to change the system you had to change the people that made the system, how was he going to get around that with the current Council? They wouldn't listen to him unless something extreme happens.

''Given my change in approach, I have to consider a lot of facts now. So I don't really know, but I will continue to fight against the darkness that lurks in the shadows,'' Naruto said. ''There are so many things happening that many people don't see, I will push the Council towards fighting those.''

''I've also been searching some information about things happening in the shadows. To be honest, I have someone investigating the Council as well,'' Makarov said in a hushed tone. ''I heard you talked to the Council about creating a special group.''

Naruto nodded. ''I have created it and it has already begun to work. It shall remain a secret. The members don't even know who other members are. They only know me,'' the blond said before adding. ''This way it keeps things firm, but I will eventually gather them all. For now, I want to work on their characters.''

That was an extreme way to go about things, but Makarov wasn't going to question things. "What do you mean work on their characters?"

"Not all of them are good people. I don't want to end up being a hypocrite. I want to change them while they can still be saved."

Once again, Makarov looked at Naruto for a moment. He said nothing about what the blond had said. He didn't have to add anything.

''What do you know about the Alvarez Empire?''

''Not much,'' Naruto said. ''Intel has been rather difficult to obtain. Once I get time, I'm thinking of heading there to investigate myself. I'm sure what I know is what you know as well. In any case, if I get something new, I will let you know.''

''I appreciate that,'' Makarov said. ''If it wasn't because of all these, I would surely consider you as a successor,'' the old man said with a dry laugh. ''I know you'd make a great leader.''

Naruto smiled, ''Thanks,'' he said. ''I will probably be having a lot to deal with and since I won't be a member of Fairy Tail in the near future, it will not be likely. What do you think it is planning?''

''I'm not sure,'' Makarov said with a shake of his head. ''But I'm certain it is nothing good. We talk about it when we hold meetings as Wizards Saints. Perhaps you'll add a great deal when you're officially presented to the others in the next meeting.''

''Perhaps,'' Naruto said. ''Ah, we're colleagues now.''

''I'm your senior,'' Makarov reminded.

''Hai hai,'' Naruto said a bit nonchalantly. ''Are you going to tell me about Fairy Law? I'm more interested in how it works. Although I know I'm strong enough to perform it, I don't think it will work out for me.''

''I thought as much as well,'' Makarov said. He then explained to Naruto what the spell did and the fact that it was one of Fairy Tails most powerful spells created by the first.

''Interesting,'' Naruto said getting his mind at work. ''It is indeed a law. Its quite similar to the law that governs my Timeless Void. Anything that is evil isn't allowed to exist in that dimension. The law doesn't allow it, but if the heart changes, the law flushes that good out of the void because it doesn't belong there.''

''Speaking of which, can you teach it to me?''

Naruto looked at Makarov for a moment, ''I didn't think sending someone to that kind of a place would be your liking. I mean, if someone doesn't change, they will be lost in there for all eternity. Would you wish that for someone?''

''Of course not, but neither do you,'' Makarov said. ''The intension is not to trap people but to help them realize their faults, while their presence is suspended from this world. They can't harm anyone or even do anything. It is different from and the Magic Council's prison and can be effective.''

''That it is,'' Naruto said. ''There is one problem though: I do not control the dimension. Although I created it, I do not manage it, but the 'law' governs it. I'm just the person who holds the key to the gate that sends people in. I can open a backdoor though, but although it is possible to enter you cannot retrieve something there. As Fairy Law works, you can't mistakenly take out someone who is not an enemy.''

''I figured as much. If the void or dimension is controlled by the law, and knowing the laws of Magic, you can't fool them. The law owns the void, and inside the void, the law is the god. No matter how strong you're you can't win against it even if you do manage to enter,'' Makarov said. ''I assume if you try to send someone pure, they won't be able to pass through the gate. The need of a backdoor is because even you can't enter through the same way you send other people right? So if a pure person uses a backdoor to enter, will the law simply flush that person out?''

That wasn't particularly true. The reason he created the backdoor wasn't because he couldn't enter, it was because he'd made it impossible for his being to pass through the gate, not Because he was pure, but because he was the creator.

''I don't know. I haven't risked that,'' Naruto responded. ''But surely, to the law, you're an intruder. How it deals with you remains something that not even myself know. I never thought that I would have to teach someone how to use the technique,'' Naruto said in thought. ''I guess I can only teach you how to open the gate because that is what I do anyway.''

''That is all I ask,'' Makarov said.

"I can do that," Naruto said. "I showed the ability to the Magic Council. Soon enough, they will be asking me questions about it. Perhaps telling them about it wasn't a good idea. If I end up giving it to them, they might end up abusing it."

"Quite the contrary," Makarov said. "I think it will be a less dangerous magic for the Council to carry. It is good judgement and it will mean that prisoners will no longer have a chance of escaping, and they won't be sending wrong people to jail anymore. The law will not permit it. It will be a good magic that will prove them wrong when they are trying to paint something black when it is white."

"That can work. I will give it a thought," Naruto said as silence fell between the two

''A couple of days will do to rebuild, huh?'' Naruto said to Makarov.

Looking at how things were going at the moment, it wouldn't be long before the Base was finished. Everyone was giving their all to see their beloved home completed quickly, added with the man power of his clones, the Guild Base would be completed in no time and things would return to normal. That was always the issue with Fairy Tail. Things could return to normal, no matter what happens. They were such good people. The idea kind of humans you'd wish to live with.

Makarov nodded in response to Naruto. ''Yes,'' he said. ''Thinking of going somewhere?''

Naruto shook his head. ''My schedule will be having less to do in the next couple of days. I want to relax a bit before finishing my work with Oracion Seis. That job has yet to be completed, and I want to fish it with a bang!''

''With a bang?'' Makarov asked with a raised eye brow in curiosity.

''End it all at once. I'm afraid I can't afford to be picky on the conditions of my battle with them. Four against 1, and against S-class mages, it should be tough,'' Naruto said with a smile. ''Then again, it could be what I need. I'm disappointed with my current ability to move in a battle. I must engage a bit more to be flexible.''

''Why do you want to be so powerful? You sound like you're preparing for tougher fights ahead,'' Makarov said. Then again, it was to be expected. There were a lot of things happening in the shadows and it would be unlike anything they've ever seen before. There was no crime in being prepared to deal with it.

''Look at them,'' Naruto said referring to the Fairies. ''Do you think in the coming months their powers will still be at this level? We're continuously evolving, becoming even more powerful. The more tough challenges we face, the more powerful we become. There are a lot more powerful forces, and I want to be prepared.''

''You think you'll become more powerful as you are now?''

Now that would be scary. Makarov wished it didn't have to happen. There were limits and such limit weren't supposed to be crossed. Although he couldn't say Naruto was exactly human, he was human at some level and as humans there was a barrier they couldn't just cross. Once they did, they stopped being humans.

''Who knows? But it is unlikely that I will increase my power output. They can grow and try to catch us, but I don't believe there is any more growing for me,'' Naruto said staring into the empty space ahead. ''What I can seek is perfection. If I can perfectly control my power, then I will always be stronger. Battles aren't won by magical power alone, but strategies as well.''

''You don't strategies,'' Makarov said. ''From what I have seen and heard, you just go on to overpower your opponents when you're in the mood,'' In the mood he meant when the blond was serious about fighting.

''That is just a side effect of being powerful,'' Naruto said with a slight shrug of his shoulders. ''And I just crush my opponents so that if they come again next time, they know what to expect. Its a sad thing, isn't? Being able to see others to rise and while yours is stunted.''

''You want to grow stronger than you are now?'' Makarov asked.

''I believe in my strength, but my power is ominous because you people don't know it. There are some glaring weaknesses, that can be exploited to full effects and have me sweating,'' Naruto said calmly.

Makarov wasn't surprised. It wasn't unusual. In more than one cases, the 'unknown' as always been the winning factor. ''I'm assuming it has something to do with those eyes. That's the only thing you don't flaunt.''

Naruto smiled. ''Expect a Guild Master to be perceptive,'' he said. ''It does have something to do with those eyes. I've always been cautious when using them so that I don't reveal anything I like to keep hidden.''

''It will be eventually exposed,'' Makarov said.

Naruto nodded. ''Until then, I can guard it and when that happens, I will perhaps fight the good battle,'' the blond added, somewhat excited about the idea. ''I do believe that there are stronger enemies right ahead of us. Far stronger than we have seen.''

''It appears so,'' Makarov said. ''What about your connections to the Royal Family? You even got invited to a gathering. It has to run deeper than just being a friend to the Princess.''

''I did say that I did some work for the Royal Guards, and I'm quite acquainted with the King. He is a lively person,'' Naruto said. ''I also do some jobs for him.''

''You're not planning on extending your play in that court, are you?''

Naruto shook his head smiling. ''I don't intend to do anything outrageous. For now, I just protect the good King and his daughter. They are both lovely people who wish nothing but the best for this country, and I am willing to support their ideas.''

''So you're playing the supporting role,'' Makarov said. ''Sometimes its best to allow the right people to take the lead and support them regardless of how powerless they appear, huh?''

''You can't always have the right ideas. This is why we need each other as people. Despite everything, I'm still a human at heart. I can be influenced by some things, and it is when that I need other people to knock some senses into me. We all need support and ideas from other people. Going by the idea that you can do everything and in the right way, you're only seeking a brutal fall and a disaster.''

''At least you know that, but can you go along that way?''

''I'm trying to, if I'm falling, I have you, Hisui...'' he appeared to think for a moment before shaking his head smiling sadly.

''The list is short, huh?''

''Yeah,'' Naruto said a bit bitterly. ''Way too short.''

''You can change that,'' Makarov said strongly. ''There is always something that we can do if we believe. You're not alone in this world, and if you do make an effort, you can make friends. Good friends who will always be there for you. For now, you deal with things on your own. That was the case before, wasn't it?''

Naruto nodded. "Yes. Nobody is ever truly alone, huh?" He also had Aika with him. There was Zeref as well. Yes, no one was truly alone in this world.

Just away from the two

''What did you say Salamander?!'' Gajeel shouted, head-butting with Natsu as the two glared at each other.

''You heard me? Wanna have a go at me?!''

Both Lucy and Juvia sighed as the two Dragon Slayers stared down at each other. It was always like this with Natsu. Perhaps he was just excited to have another Dragon Slayer in the Guild. There were very few of them, so it was unsurprising that Fire Dragon Slayer would be thrilled. Of course, fighting was how Natsu showed his excitement. So there were no surprises there either. Apologies had already passed at this stage, but Gajeel had been warned by Erza what he would be watched.

What they were shouting about anyway? Oh yeah, who was the strongest and which Dragon could defeat the other. Ah, Dragon Slayers. It seemed they did have a lot in common.

'At least it is nothing bad,' Lucy thought smiling. They had been enemies a day ago, and now they were Guild Mates - well, not yet, but would be eventually. Considering what Gajeel had done, it was a lot of effort from everyone to accommodate him. Not everyone was happy, but they would eventually get over it.

They were still hurt after all.

Levy had been the most surprising to them all. She wasn't particularly angry with the Iron Dragon Slayer. He had gotten to his knees, head bowed and apologized to her and everyone. She had been the first to accept the apology. He had been honest after all... So she said.

Back to the main event...

''Repeat what you just said Salamander and I will show you who is the strongest!''

''Is it really okay to let them do this?'' Juvia asked to no one in particular.

Despite being herself, Erza saw no wrong. ''I would hit them all normally. But at this stage and time, this is needed. Everyone needs to just relax a little. They are still tense around Gajeel, so perhaps this might get them to loosen up a little.'' Erza responded calmly. ''But we will be returning to work after which to make up for this lost time. We still have a lot of work to do.''

''You're all showing some guts,'' Laxus voice suddenly quieted everyone. ''But you're all just pathetic!''

Erza frowned slightly. ''Don't say such things, Laxus!'' She said strongly as she turned to face the second Generation Dragon Slayer. ''Can't you just appreciate everyone's effort just for once?''

Laxus snorted. ''Effort? If they had shown an effort, none of this would have happened. You wouldn't be rebuilding right now. The only reason you're rebuilding is because you're all weak.''

''This was not something we foresaw and everyone fought bravely. You shouldn't be the one to talk because when the we were all fighting for the Guild, you were no nowhere to be seen.''

''I had other things to do,'' Laxus said with a shrug. ''And you call yourself one of Fairy Tails strongest. You are just like the rest of them.''

Erza really hated it when Laxus became like this. This was not what they needed. They needed to be encouraged, not discouraged made to feel like they're worthless and couldn't do anything. Everyone had fought bravely, the destruction of their base wasn't something that anyone saw happening. It couldn't be helped. Yet, he had the gull to act like this.

''Don't talk to Erza that way, Laxus! We are all your comrades. How can you treat us like this?'' Natsu shouted, heading over to the blond.

''Only the strong are my comrades,'' Laxus said strongly. As Natsu stopped in front of him, ''Get out of my way,'' Laxus said, brushing the Dragon Slayer out of his way. He walked over to Gajeel. ''You're the one who did this? How can the old man allow you to crawl here after what you did?''

He grabbed Gajeel by his collar and picked him up. ''When I become Guild Master, I won't allow this to happen!'' He shouted. ''Everyone might have forgiven you, but I won't.''

Gajeel said nothing, nor did he attempt to fight back to release himself from Laxus' grip: sadly, he just wanted for the punch, but it never came.

Laxus tried to punch Gajeel on his face with his free hand, Naruto suddenly appeared behind the blond and caught the punch. His grip was firm and he didn't allow Laxus to move. ''I can't allow you to hit him. And if you have a problem, come at me. I'm the one who brought him here,'' Naruto said Neutrally. ''You have some pent up energy, release them on me.''

''Let me go Naruto,'' Laxus said with narrowed eyes. Naruto did as told and released Laxus hand. Laxus then let go before Gajeel as well, but then tried to head-butt him.

Naruto did a replacement jutsu, and took Gajeel's position. Receiving the full end of the head-butt.

Laxus glared at Naruto. What was the blond thinking getting in his way? Naruto wasn't one of the weak brats having infested Fairy Tail. In all actuality, the Phantom was a true member of Fairy Tail in the eyes of Second Generation Dragon Slayer. Their fight had proved so and all the things that he heard just further cemented that.

''What are you doing?'' Laxus growled.

''You're the big bad boy who is all powerful and everyone is just weak before you. You said it yourself, these children aren't your comrades because they are weak. Why don't you show them now how all mighty you're Laxus. Hit me with all you got and show them that you are the almighty Laxus,'' Naruto dared with a straight face, his tone calm, and quiet.

Laxus continued to glare at Naruto as he responded. ''I have no fight with you. My problem is with him,'' Laxus said referring to Gajeel. ''All you did was defend the Guild and beat up the bastard who sanctioned the destruction of Fairy Tail. I should be thanking you for it.''

''I have already punished Gajeel, so there is no need to hit him any further. And I told you, didn't I? I was the one who brought him here. He is my responsibility and I cannot allow him to be harmed anymore, especially when it is unnecessary.''

The strong shouldn't be using their power to bully the weak. Gajeel wasn't exactly weak, but he didn't have to go through another beating. What he had done was enough, and Laxus just had to get that over his head. If not, he could smack him all he wanted until he was tired.

''Are you going to stand in my way?'' Laxus demanded from Naruto.

It didn't matter if Naruto had punished the Dragon Slayer. As long as it wasn't by his hand, then he had yet to be punished for his actions.

''Take what I said and digest it. You'll come up with a response.'' Naruto said easily enough. ''Or, are you perhaps afraid to hit me, Laxus? That would be pathetic given that you were just saying that the others were pathetic and weak.''

"They are pathetic and if you really think I'm afraid of hitting you, you have it all wrong," Laxus growled. "Don't think because you have defeated a guild master, you have become the tough guy around here."

Naruto smiled, "Then hit me if you aren't afraid," Naruto held out both his hands. "Come on, hit me. Or are you too chicken to test the waters. Pathetic, I didn't take you to be pathetic little boy who is all talk but no balls. Disappointing."

Laxus' body became engulfed with lightning. He didn't waste any second before slamming a hard punch into Naruto's gut. He followed this up with another in the face.

Whether it hurt or not, Naruto didn't show it. ''Is that all you can do? If this is all, then you're the one who needs to be flushed out of Fairy Tail,'' Naruto said, seemingly shrugging off Laxus' punches as if they were nothing.

Laxus blurred out of sight. He continued to punch Naruto. He slammed the blond with as much as power and energy as he could. It became brutal as he mercilessly pummelled Naruto. It was even more brutal as Naruto continued to get up no matter how hard he was hit and how far he was sent, or how deep was buried into the ground.

"What aren't you going to fight back?!" It was not like he was going anyway.

Naruto looked at Laxus with pity, but that didn't reflect on his words. "You have not hit me hard enough for me to think of fighting back. If this is all your anger can do, then, be prepared to pummel me till you tire."

Laxus responded by hitting his fellow blond with lightning enhanced punches.

''Why isn't he fighting back?''

''Perhaps he just wants Laxus to release all his anger,'' Erza said. ''In any case, we can't let him do it alone. Especially when that...'' she pointed at Gajeel who was walking over to Laxus. ''He can't handle it, so he is going over there to be hit himself.''

Perhaps she would soften a bit to the Iron Dragon Slayer. He certainly didn't look all bad and it bothered him that Naruto was taking such a brutal beating for him. He was going there to take over, Erza had no doubt he wouldn't fight back. It had appeared so before Naruto intervened. Perhaps he felt he deserved it after what he did to the Them.

''Yeah, we can't have those two getting beat,'' Natsu said, all fired up. ''I don't plan on getting beat, I'm gonna punch Laxus!''

By now, Laxus was breathing heavily from all the 'heavy lifting'. Hitting Naruto with so much anger and energy was truly tiring. And the blond was still able to get up from all the hits he was dishing out.

''What? You want to get involved as well?'' Laxus shouted to the fairies who stood in front of him.

Before anything could be said by any of them, Naruto got up, bloodied as he was, and stopped the fairies from doing anything. ''Its alright,'' he said rather weakly, suppressing a wince as his body ached painfully. ''We're done here,'' he said walking towards Laxus.

''You look beat,'' Natsu commented.

"How can you say it is all right after all that?! We are all Fairy Tail members. We shouldn't be fighting amongst ourselves," Erza shouted at Naruto.

The blond turned slightly to face her with a sad smile. "Apparently some people think they are better than everyone and that they are special." He said before responding to Natsu.

''I am beat,'' Naruto said. ''It is not my policy to receive a beating, but this once I've made an exception,'' he stopped on Laxus' right hand. ''You're a child, Laxus. I once respected you, but now, I don't. You're pathetic. Look at you, turning against your colleagues. The same kindness that raised you up, has now become a weakness. Really?

I can't really tell if you truly hate all these children, but you're a disappointment. What is Fairy Tail, Laxus? Do you believe that it is a guild for the strong ones? Were you this powerful when you joined the Guild? Weren't there stronger mages you looked up to in your younger days? Why can't you afford these children the same opportunity you were given? Makarov may be your grandfather, but...'' Naruto continued in a whisper. ''if he dies, you won't become the Guild Master. Look at you? Mystogan wouldn't agree with you, and neither would Gildarts. I don't agree with you. But I do warn you: don't try to destroy what your grandfather has built, and don't take away their joy...'' having said that, Naruto walked away.

Laxus was left facing the fairies, they were all staring at him unwavering. The blond slayer scoffed and turned away.

''Laxus,'' Makarov called. ''Let us take a walk.''

Laxus ''T'ched,'' and said nothing to his grandfather. He just walked away.

Makarov sighed, ''that boy is surely going to be my death,'' he mumbled walking back to the counter where Naruto was now being looked over by Mira. He smiled sadly.

''Are you sure you're okay?'' Mira asked for the third time, her right hand running over Naruto's chest. There were definitely some cracked bones, and his face didn't look okay at all.

Naruto just smiled, ''I'm fine Mira. I wouldn't have allowed myself to be beat unless I could handle it,'' he said. ''I can heal myself even.''

''I'd forgotten about that,'' Mira said. ''But you shouldn't have allowed yourself to receive such an awful beating. Wasn't there anyway to stop things without subjecting yourself to such a punishment?''

''Maybe there was,'' Naruto said, ''But Laxus was truly angry that the Guild had been dealt such a blow. I don't understand the rest, but it was certain that unless something was done, he wouldn't change.''

''Change?''

''Perhaps that isn't the right word, but at least for now I have stopped him from doing anything rash. With that thinking, its obvious he wouldn't have hesitated to strike down anyone. I abstained from doing anything, and he knows it fully well that I could have hit back. But I did not because I have no fight with him.'' Naruto paused for a moment. ''Hopefully, he doesn't start to dislike me because of it.''

''I'm sure he will get around,'' Mira said smiling. She then walked away to tend to other things as Makarov sat down beside Naruto.

''I didn't think you had it in you to take such beating for someone else,'' Makarov said quietly.

Naruto gave a sad smile as he responded. ''Although its quite different, at some point of my life, I was nearly killed by someone I called my friend. When people truly desire something, they are willing to throw away everything. Deep love for something blinds people from seeing what is important.''

Makarov nodded. ''The same with Gajeel,'' he said. ''What happened to that friend of yours?'' The old man asked curiously, because of Naruto's lack of emotion when he spoke about the issue.

''During my glory days, I killed him in brutal fashion. Perhaps I was taking out all my burdens and frustrations on him,'' Naruto said sadly. ''But he died with these hands of mine. A lot of people did. A lot of stains in them. I wonder if I will ever be truly forgiven for those lives I took.''

''You say this is your second chance and said you didn't regret your choice back then, why this now?''

''I don't know. Perhaps this new way is making me realize some of my faults,'' Naruto said sadly.

''Don't be too hard on yourself. If you do, you'll never live, but continue to crawl towards your goal. And once you have achieved it, you'll feel all empty. For someone as powerful as you're, that is a recipe for disaster,'' Makarov said a bit strongly.

''I am trying,'' Naruto said. ''I will try to live. Perhaps I will make friends once again. I lost mine long ago. I miss the feeling, but all these has been wonderful. It reminds me of the days before I went mad with the idea of peace.''

''Is that what you're trying to achieve here?''

Naruto shook his head. ''I thought that was my mission here. But it isn't anything like that. I am just here to fight the darkness and correct the law a certain man failed to protect in his time.''

Makarov didn't ask anything about that, he just nodded. ''I hope you fill the hole in your heart someday,'' he said. ''What are you going to do about Mira?''

''I don't know,'' Naruto said with a shake of his head.

''Don't get her hopes up,'' Makarov said. ''I think I have said something like that before...''

Naruto nodded. ''You have...'' the blond took a thoughtful pose for a few moments as he thought over things. "I'm not exactly a 'professional' when it comes to relationships, but I will observe if she can fit my kind of world. But I'm not in a hurry to get to that. I want to accomplish certain things."

"Like?"

Naruto smiled, "Personal happiness. Besides, I'm often drifting between the between being human and a god. When I fight, the thought truly imposes itself and although I think of this a second chance, the god kind of thoughts keeps me from doing anything. While at the same time, I think I am dirty. But that is just a corrupting thought and I can go on with life."

"I hope you can," Makarov said. "What did you say to Laxus anyway? I can see that you are about to leave at any moment and I don't want to be in the dark over anything happening."

"I told him the truth and that just because he was your grandchild, it didn't necessarily make him your successor. Blood relations mean nothing when it comes to this. Capabilities and suitability are the things that qualify one for the mantle of leadership," Naruto said calmly. "I won't start anything with him though, but I did threaten him." The blond admitted.

Makarov sighed, "I need to have a serious talk with him," the old man said tiredly. "Where are you off to?"

"My new home…" Naruto said. "I have a few reports to write. Like you, I do have some office work." The blond said getting onto his feet. "Later," he said before disappearing in a flash.

The moment Naruto disappeared; Mira appeared before the old man. "You're getting closer to him…" she said.

"He isn't a brat," Makarov said. "We can talk about a lot of things and each time I talk to him, I learn something about him. He doesn't give me problems like those do." The guild master paused for a moment, eyeing Mira, "Naruto is taking you to the Royal castle. I'm sure there are going to be some guests there. Can you do something for me?"

**Tenrou Island**

Since Naruto knew where to look, it hadn't been difficult to find the First master of Fairy Tail, Mavis. The 'ghost' was within her grave sight, minding her own business when Naruto walked into the space. Her existence was truly an amazing thing. Naruto wondered what Orochimaru and Kabuto would do if they got to see something like this. Those two would certainly go crazy in joy upon seeing their new guinea pig. It was always like that with them. If something looked interesting, it had to be dissected for a thorough inspection what of makes it tick.

Sick bastards. At least the hands of the Death Flash had smoked their existence from the Elemental Nations.

''Hello Mavis,'' Naruto greeted, as he sat down beside the tomb, with Mavis sitting atop of it. ''You look lively as always.''

''Is there any reason not to?''

Naruto nodded. ''You've been stuck in this place for a number of years? Don't you miss having normal conversations with other people and having fun? You sound like someone who was a fun loving person back in the days.''

''I've grown used to it,'' Mavis said, ''But I do miss the outside world,'' she admitted quietly. ''It has been a long time since I decided to see things over.''

''I'm sure you have missed much,'' Naruto said. ''I don't know much about your history, but I do know that the Second Master of Fairy Tail was acquainted with you. Do you know what has become of him?''

Mavis shook her head slightly. She looked sad for a moment before speaking. ''What? I'm surprised that he's still even alive...''

''He is very much alive,'' Naruto said firmly. ''I spoke to him this other day. Makarov says he was a very nice person back in his days within Fairy Tail.''

''He was,'' Mavis said. ''He wasn't outgoing, or lively as the rest of us, but we knew that he was kind.''

''People change, huh?'' Naruto said in thought. ''I believe one of your friends is also a member of the 10 Wizard Saints, and is regarded as one of the Four Gods of Ishgar. I'm not particularly sure, but I'm certain about the Second.''

''What has become of him?''

''He runs a dark Guild and has become a very nasty person. The Third Master was very shocked when he heard of this. Perhaps even so disappointed by the man who taught him so many things about life and the good way,'' Naruto said calmly. He didn't try to take a peak on Mavis' expression by any means. It wasn't that he was telling her just to see her expression after all. He was doing it because he felt it was something that she needed to know.

''When I 'died', he reserved my body and tried for years to find a way to revive me. My body still contained magic, so it somehow still had life in it, yet I was 'dead'. I think along the way as he searched, he found things about magic that made him think backwards,'' Mavis said in a downed tone.

She might be 'dead', but if there was ever a chance to see some of her friends again, she wouldn't hesitate to see them – some of them were still alive after all. But a reunion with someone who has turned dark and now running a dark Guild? That wasn't something that she hoped to see, and it seriously hurt her to think that someone she'd treasured could've become like that.

''People change in many ways than we can ever hope. Perhaps we think of it as change, but all along they'd been like that in the depths of their heart. Whether its just for appearances or not, the mask can be changed at any moment,'' Naruto said reminiscing his own change from the good-natured Uzumaki to the glorious, and evil Naruto.

''Speaking from experience?'' Mavis asked curiously, looking down at Naruto.

Naruto nodded. ''I saw many people change in my past life. Even I changed, somewhat,'' the blond paused for a moment shaking his head as he attempted to rid of the thoughts running through his head. ''I came here to fill you up on what has been happening in Fairy Tail.''

''It doesn't sound as good news,'' Mavis noted, but otherwise happy that Naruto would take his time to share the news with her.

''Its not that bad,'' Naruto said with a wave of his right hand. ''We recently fought with Phantom Lord, and crushed the Guild. I defeated the Master of the Guild and it was later disbanded by the Magic Council. In consequence, we're now finishing rebuilding and I have been made one of the Wizards Saints.''

Mavis smiled happily. ''That makes two members of Fairy Tail in the top 10,'' she said before appearing thoughtful for a moment. ''We will soon cement our place as the strongest guild.''

Naruto shook his head. ''I wonder how you were like in your days,'' the blond said standing up. He looked at the First with a smile. ''One of these days you will tell me your life story, neh? Perhaps we can become friends then. You already know mine, and I think that can qualify us as friends.''

Friends, huh? Mavis smiled. ''Why friends with me?''

''Its perhaps somehow given your condition,'' Naruto admitted. ''But not a lot of people actually know about me. I think I can have a better understanding of those who know my story,'' he paused for a moment changing the subject. ''Why don't we go say hello to Zeref before I disappear?''

''You've surely become acquainted with him,'' Mavis noted neutrally.

''You have to admit that he is a wonderful person to talk to. We get along really well, and I think if it wasn't for the circumstances that surround us, we'd become good friends,'' Naruto said as he walked out of the grave with Mavis beside him,

''You're already friends, somewhat,'' Mavis said. ''Since you first appeared here, I have seen him smile and show some emotions he hasn't shown in many years. At times when you're together, he seems to have forgotten his despair.''

Naruto smiled, ''That's touching,'' he said happily. ''Perhaps I should increase the frequency of my visits.''

''I wouldn't advise on that, but you're an adult. You can do what you like,'' Mavis said calmly as the two walked through the trees. ''You seem to be learning quite a few things from Zeref.''

Naruto nodded. ''I am. He has years of knowledge and experience. Besides, he isn't so much of a bad thing when he is 'sad'. Perhaps when he enters that mode of wishing despair over humans, then he can be called an enemy.''

''So while he's still like this, you're going to be his 'friend?''

''Something like that,'' Naruto said calmly. ''If you think about it, there is a chance that he won't fall off the wagon and he might just wish for death,'' a thought came to his mind. ''He wishes for death, and I have proven that I can grant him that wish, yet he hasn't allowed me to kill him, why?''

Mavis raised an eye brow. It was a question she thought the blond didn't have since he just seemed to accept everything. ''What do you think is the case?''

''I don't know. Perhaps he is waiting for something or someone,'' Naruto said. ''Are you going to tell me how you came to know him? Most people wouldn't be as calm as you are around him, and you certainly know what he is capable of doing.''

''I met him years ago while I was still a child, but that is a story for another day,'' Mavis said. ''Have you wondered why I look like this, despite being much older..?''

''I have wondered,'' Naruto said with a small nod, ''But I have refrained from asking because I believe it might be personal. There are things that we are willing to share, and some things we aren't willing to share.''

''Nevertheless, I do know your story... Its personal, isn't it? I would've marked it as curiosity if you'd asked,'' Mavis said. ''Zeref taught me magic. And one of them was 'Law', now called Fairy Law. He warned me against using it before I could master it, but when a friend was in danger, I used it to save him. And as a result, my body stopped maturing.''

''The sacrifices we make for those we love,'' Naruto said in a sad tone while shaking his head. ''We give up so many things, knowingly and unknowingly. I have to wonder, when will we stop making such sacrifices, Mavis?''

''Perhaps never,'' Mavis said. ''So many sacrifices are driven because we love, and care for other people. Humans and darkness seem to parallel each other. A more hopeless outlook of it would be to say, as long as we remain, we will always have to sacrifice something.''

''That is part of being human, huh?'' Naruto paused for a moment. "Do you we will ever be free from the curses of being humans? It would be naïve for me to say that one day humans will all walk in the light."

"I don't know. Perhaps if we fight to make ourselves better, we can change. Generations through generations, we seem to never change, always repeating the same mistakes."

"Some come up with new ways to do evil," Naruto said. "When you grow tired of the mistakes humans make, you can think of taking away their freedom. It is the freedom that makes it possible for them to choose evil. If that choice was taken away, things would be different."

"The world can become a better place. But do you think that humans we be left in that kind of a world?"

"Of course not. Mistakes are part of being human. Because we are continuously learning and growing, we will make mistakes. But what makes us better is if we accept that we made the mistake."

"Most people are not willing to do that, and that is when humans start to stray," Mavis said.

Naruto nodded, but he didn't respond as he sensed something just ahead of him.

He saw Zeref just in front of them leaning against a tree trunk with his hands folded across his chest, just looking relaxed. ''I was wondering what was taking you too long to reach me. I should've known that you'd be with her.''

''And you decided to look for me instead.''

''I was getting impatient,'' Zeref said with a barely noticeable shrug of his right shoulder.

Naruto smiled before laughing a bit. ''For a man who has lived for over four hundred years, that's an interesting thing to say...''

"Perhaps," he said.

"I was having an interesting conversation with Mavis about humans. But of course, to be subjective, we look as if we aren't humans," Naruto said. "Let me hear your thoughts about the behavior of the prime beings that walk on the surface of this world."

Mercurius

The hall was just bubbling with people of all kinds, powerful people even. It made Mira feel as if she was out of place. She was just the poster girl of weekly sorcerer and here were Ministers, politicians, rich business people and last but not least, the King of Fiore and his daughter. The event was spectacular. The hall was just shining with diamond lights, and some expensive drinks being served to anyone who called for one.

Mira remembered her job at Fairy Tail and just thought of getting one of those trays and push the drinks around the place.

She was standing alone, holding a glass of sparkling water, looking around the room. Naruto had been taken away from her by the King and they were standing on the other side of the room, talking along with the Princess.

The blond hadn't changed much in his appearance today: he was wearing formal black pants, and black long-sleeved shirt, that was topped by a black jacket that reached under his knees. The usual scarf was not in place today. His long blond hair was just freely dancing on his shoulders. The last pieces to his attire were black gloves, and the usual shinobi boots.

''Naruto is a bad date, isn't he?'' A black haired woman said, walking over to the white haired wizard.

Mirajane looked at the woman: she appeared slightly older than her, and was wearing a long black dress that rounded off her hips perfectly. It matched her perfectly.

Someone who was willing to talk to her, huh? There had been substile gestures being thrown towards her, but no one seemed to be willing to get closer to her. Perhaps it was because she walked into the hall held by Naruto's right hand. Most of the people seemed to be aware of who the blond was as she saw him greeting some of them by name.

Smiling pleasantly, Mirajane responded to the woman, ''He did leave me alone with just a glass of water,'' she started carefully. ''So you'd think he was a bad date, but it isn't actually like that. I understand the situation.''

''Ho?'' Aika smiled in the same manner as Mirajane. ''So even though he dragged you here and then abandoned you to share a couple of quick jokes with the king, and his daughter, you think he isn't a bad date?''

''No,'' Mirajane said with a shake of her head. ''This has given me time to study my surrounding, and he hasn't been gone for that long.''

''I see,'' Aika said, taking Mira's side before directing her gaze at Naruto and the royals. ''Look at him. He seems to be handling some stuff. But that isn't what is catching my attention: look at the Princess. More importantly, how she looks at him...''

Mirajane frowned slightly. What was this woman up to? It looks like she just wanted to ruin her night. But by the way she said Naruto's name, she seemed to be acquainted with him. No, she was familiar with the blond. She spoke his name in a with familiarity and friendliness. She certainly knew him. So, who was she?

''He could've left you with a clone to keep you company...'' Aika said in Mira's silence.

''He said a clone, no matter how much it 'was' him, was not worthy of replacing his presence before me, so he apologized and said he wouldn't take much time,'' Mirajane said with a soft smile.

Aika laughed quietly. ''I'm a little jealous,'' she said. ''Naruto has never said such words to me, and he has not hesitated to leave me with a clone. But I can understand that two Naruto's in the same room would make cause some confusion.''

Mira just stared at the woman curiously.

Aika held out her right hand. ''Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself,'' she said in an apologetic manner. ''My name is Aika, and you must be the 'delightful Mirajane Strauss,''

''That Aika..?'' Mira said. So this was Naruto's friend. He'd spoken to her about this woman and said she would be here. Well, considering what she has been saying, she could understand. ''The delightful Mirajane Strauss?''

Aika only smiled. ''That is what Naruto calls you,'' she said before winking at Mira. ''Don't tell him I said so. Its not a secret or anything, but...'' she didn't finish, hoping Mira would understand what she meant.

Mirajane nodded. ''Naruto seems to have more female friends than with Males,'' she said, looking back at the blond.

''Well, Princess Hisui is like his first friend. They shared a lot with magic. Naruto liked how intelligence she was, and he studied with her. I bet she knows a lot about his magic than anyone else,'' Aika said calmly. ''I'm sort of a business partner.''

''Are you a wizard as well?''

Aika shook her head. ''Not at all. Before I returned to my family fortunes, I was just a stupid girl working at a bar here in the capital. I used to work with him.''

That must be the bar he showed her, Mira thought. ''How did he meet the Princess anyway. He seems overly acquainted with them...''

''He is like the Princess' Knight, unofficially. I'm sure they might make it official soon. That will force him to leave Magnolia and live here closer to the Princess,'' Aika said, sighing slightly at the thought. ''They met at the library and hit it off because of their love for studying magic. Naruto spent most of his afternoons with her, dissecting magic.''

Mira nodded. Naruto did say something like he was the Princess' Knight. She thought he had been joking. But he was actually being serious. Well, she could understand why the Princess was looking at him in the way she was, they shared a blond after all and she probably knew more than she did.

Aika got herself a glass of wine, and stared at it for a few moments. Naruto had his duties to handle, so why had he brought this woman along with him. The King was surely just parading his favoured mage to all, and the blond was supposed to be by the Princess' side. Yet, he brought someone with him. Did he just bring her here just to see if she could cope with his kind of world?

It was a possibility and one that Aika didn't dismiss at once. For now, it was ''Keeping Mirajane company just until I finish some business.'' Naruto was certainly going to owe her big after this.

''So, Mira...''

''Hmm?''

With Naruto

''You're overly excited about my promotion. More than Hisui and I really,'' Naruto said to the King.

He has had so many conversations with the man. The start had been somewhat difficult since he didn't know the man well enough. But the man grew to trust him as Hisui trusted him with her life, and that led to more openings. Yes, the King had grown overly familiar with him, and Naruto had come to understand the kind of man the King was. Of course, it could as well be a mask, but for now, he was an honest man who loved fun things.

His kindness had forced Naruto to banish all 'evil' thoughts of running his shoe within the Imperial Court. Fiore was perfectly fine as it was. He just had to support the man. And that is what he has been doing by eliminating threats to the royal family.

In response to Naruto's statement, the King merely shrugged. ''All threats to my family are gone, one can afford to be a bit carefree. Besides, you're around... I'll be a bit more happy when you start living with us.''

''Give it some more time,'' Naruto said quietly. ''There are still things I need to figure out.''

''I understand, but I getting impatient. I might end up issuing a decree,'' the king said all good naturedly.

''You know he won't comply with it, and you're too carefree to do anything,'' Hisui said shaking her head. ''In any case, we have to talk about the Grand Games...''

The King smiled at that. ''I can't wait to see you participate. I'd wish you could fight one of the 10 wizards saints in the final round. That would be a blast, don't you think?''

Naruto nodded. ''Yes, we'd destroyed the stadium though.''

The king shrugged. ''Part of the entertainment,'' he said.

''I think you'll get along with Natsu,'' Naruto said shaking his head. ''He likes destroying things, and you like entertainment.''

''Naruto,'' Hisui warned. ''You have to start training the Royal Guards and to get them to prepare for the games. Security must be tight if we are going to avoid unnecessary things. Everyone from around the country will be here, so we will need the guards to be prepared to deal with mages.''

''I'll make time,'' Naruto said. ''I'm sure you have all other things rolling along with the Prime Minister. So there is no need for us to get involved.''

''I still have a lot of things I need to do, and since father won't help, I really need your help,'' Hisui said quietly. ''It will just be like old times when we used to deal with magic.''

Naruto smiled, ''If the Princess wishes for my, help, how can I, her' Knight refuse that?''

''You can't,'' Hisui said with a warm smile. ''So you're going to make time for both tasks...''

Naruto nodded. ''I just have to finish some work first,'' he said. ''We would be in trouble if I let you handle the games' structure alone...'' he said looking at the King, who nodded in agreement.

''As intelligent as my daughter is, she hardly knows anything about fighting,'' the King said shaking his head. ''How fighting will proceed will be handled by Naruto and I once you have completed all necessary arrangements. I want the games to be entertaining to everyone who'll be watching.'' He paused for a moment. ''I'll leave you two to finish things up,'' the King said walking away.

''Can you 'impersonate' me? We have to discuss finer details somewhere private, while keeping appearances,'' Hisui said.

''You do know that I came with someone right?''

Hisui blinked before shaking her head. ''I have to go over your report, and discuss a few things with you. You have to be present for that to happen. I don't have the appetite to be here anyway. A clone will do if you have to.''

''How about this...'' Naruto suggested an alternative solution. ''You stay here for a while. If you can't stand it, disappear. I will talk to you after the event. I will take Mira home and we can discuss your side project. Aika will be here to keep you company.''

Hisui sighed, ''Fine,'' she said. ''Go have fun,'' she added smiling weakly.

Naruto smiled a bit apologetically and walked away from the Princess. He returned to Mira who was in the company of Aika. ''I will take it from here,'' He said to Aika.

''I guess I have to be with Princess Hisui now...'' Aika said walking away.

Naruto nodded, and turned his attention to Mira. ''Had enough of this place already?'' He asked.

Mira hesitated for a moment before speaking, ''This is not much of a party. If it was something of that nature, I'd enjoy it.''

''I thought this kind of atmosphere wouldn't be for your liking,'' Naruto said with a smile. ''How about we just go to dinner instead? I'll cook for you this time. My place is not far from here...''

Mira smiled warmly, ''I'd prefer that,'' she said sweetly.

Naruto held out his right hand. ''Well then, shall we?''

**Chapter end**

**Natsu has really gotten stronger. Did you guys see him in action in the anime? **

**Anyway, I won't do that anima arc. It will happen, but I won't write it. It will possibly happen while Naruto is away, investigating the Alvarez Empire.**

**I will do the Oracion Seis mission next. **

**What will be left before the S-class trials is the Tower of heaven arc. I will probably the former in chapter 23 or 24. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Fairy Tail**

Mirajane was wearing a content smile as she entered the finished Guild base. While she was regularly smiling sweetly, her smile was different today, and unlike any other days, she'd come to the guild a bit late to start her duties. But she didn't give it too much of a thought as she was in a really good mood. More than in any other day. The fairies were quick to notice her smile, and just greeted her in happiness. A few guesses just rang through, but no one voiced their thoughts.

When had she felt so alive? Mira couldn't remember.

The night had gone smoothly after Naruto took her away from the royal castle. They'd gone to his apartment within the capital city. A few laughs were shared while they prepared their dinner. As Naruto had suggested, it would be more fun if they cooked together instead of her just sitting back. He had been right. Cooking along with him like a newly married couple had been fun.

It was the most fun Mira had had in many years. Naruto was a good person. He was a good friend. She really did need someone like him in her life and he did need her sweet smiles. Well, he could get them from the Princess if she doesn't offer them. In any case, Mirajane was just happy to have said yes to celebrate the blond's promotion.

''I'm starting to think you did something very pleasing with Naruto,'' Makarov said in a suggestive tone, as he cut Mira from her thoughts.

The white haired Mage blushed slightly, knowing what the old man was suggesting. The perverted old man, she thought holding back from smacking her Master. The only reason she wasn't smacking him on the head was because she had done something pleasing with the blond. Not that it was any of Makarov's business, so she wasn't going to tell him anything.

''Nothing like that,'' Mira said with a smile, but her body language told a different story.

Makarov just grinned, ''So...''

''Don't. I don't even know what you're thinking or want to say!''

''Ah, come on Mira-chan!'' Makarov begged comically. He looked ready to bow just so she could fill him on the details of what actually happened. He couldn't only make images of his imaginations, but Mira's details would give him a clear picture and he was certain the blond wouldn't tell.

''No,'' Mira said firmly.

''Fine,'' Makarov huffed. ''I will find a way to bribe Naruto so that he can tell me,'' he mumbled. ''So, how's your relationship with him?''

Mirajane raised an eye brow. ''Why does it sound like you know something I don't?'' She said to Makarov – who just stared. ''My relationship with him is nothing more than just friends,'' well, they did go past friends last night, but that was just a once thing. ''You think Naruto likes me?''

''You know he does,'' Makarov said. ''Didn't he tell you yesterday?''

Mirajane stared at Makarov for a few moments with a blank expression. She then smiled a bit sadly. ''He did,'' she said. ''But that is that. We are nothing more than just friends And I'd like to keep it that way.''

Makarov didn't question things any further. He just nodded, but he was certain it wasn't Naruto who turned the chance for a relationship with Mira down. It had to be the whitehaired mage who did so. She probably saw things that made her decide otherwise.

''Where is Naruto?''

''I left him sleeping. Had a clone bring me back to Magnolia. He won't come over today though.'' Mira said in a thoughtful tone. ''The event was just to show off the King's precious mage. Most of the governments officials know him. He admitted that he would at some point be made the Princess' knight. They share a deep bond, and he seems to get along with the King.''

Makarov nodded.

It was just as he thought and as Naruto hinted. So the blond hadn't lied about anything. Makarov hadn't expected it to be lies, but he had been curious. Perhaps it was best Mirajane wasn't involved with Naruto. The blond was going to be the Princess' Knight. His time and energy would be dedicated to her and the king as well, and since he was going to leave the Guild, things would not work out.

But who was he to say so? You could never know with life. Things did have a way of working out.

''He said he was going to leave Magnolia once he does become Princess Hisui's Knight. The King was actually trying to convince him to move into the royal castle now,'' Mira said, to which Makarov didn't seem surprised. ''You knew...''

Makarov nodded. ''He told me yesterday,'' the old man said.

The Magic Council, and the royal family... He truly was someone who would become something big in the months to come. ''I wonder how things will be then,'' Mira said more to herself than to Makarov.

''Hectic, but I'm sure he will cope,'' Makarov said quietly. ''When are you going to return to taking jobs like the others? I know you can use your powers...''

Mira merely smiled. ''I don't know. But I will use my magic when it becomes necessary,'' she said.

Makarov shook his head. Who was going to keep him busy today without Naruto? The blond would probably go deal with Oracion Seis today or tomorrow. Of course following that would be a hassle from the Magic Council, and an uproar in the Magical World. At least they were keeping some things hidden, but it wouldn't be like forever.

But what to do with his time?

Makarov's gaze pierced into Mira. "You will never know the actual until you give it a try," he suddenly said. "It may seem impractical, but you never know and Naruto does care for you. Don't let your fears stand in the way of your happiness, Mira."

With that said, Makarov turned away from Mira.

**Somewhere In Fiore**

The members of Oracion Seis were gathered once again, and Naruto was watching them. He wasn't here to listen in to their conversation or just to simply spy on them. He'd come here to defeat them all and drag all of them to the Magic Council's offices within this country.

For now, he was merely pondering how he would go with it. Obviously, there would be no need to waste time or fool around with them. They were powerful S-class mages after all and it would be four against one. Against those odds, it was best to keep things a bit more down to avoid being embarrassed.

Certainly, it would wound him if he gets beat up by a bunch of humans possessing some great Magic. Kami being defeated? Like hell. These world would freeze over before that happened.

Naruto shook his head, shutting the arrogance in him. When did he start thinking so arrogantly. Did he really think that he couldn't be defeated? If so, why did he try to hide the secrets of his eyes? Wasn't it arrogance that killed Orochimaru? Many great man have fallen from glory not because of being weak, but by being arrogant. It was time Uzumaki Naruto reduced those kind of thoughts before he got himself into a hole he couldn't pull himself from.

Naruto stood from the tree branch he was standing on and decided to just get this over with. But of course, there was no forgetting to set up the magic consumption lacrimas that would consume the magic that would be released during the fight.

The Oracion members were standing under a large tree, discussing their next plans, but waiting for something as well.

''I was wondering when you'd decide to show up,'' Brain said as Naruto made himself visible by walking over to the group of four S-class mages. ''But still, you must be either brave or just utterly arrogant to think you can take all four of us at once.''

''We can give him some credit,'' Angel said. ''He did defeat both Racer and Cobra,'' she added smiling.

Naruto's response was to blur out of sight. He then suddenly appeared – in a silent motion – between the Oracion members. ''I have not come here for chit chat,'' he said quietly. He tilted his head to the side as sensed something. ''There's an air of superiority around here that bothers me. But that is alright, you shall know kami.''

Brain didn't frown, even though he felt those words piercing through his chest. If he had a heart, he would say he felt them pierce through his heart. Those words, no, the power behind the words. He wasn't just a bluff. The air had become even thicker since the blond flashed between him and his 'subordinates'. It was apparent that they'd yet to feel the change in air, but perhaps with the exception of Midnight who had wiped off his bored look, with a look of curiosity.

''Well, this looks a bit interesting,'' Midnight said, looking at Naruto curiously.

No one was given a chance to say anything further as Naruto swiped his left hand. The blond didn't say a word, only made a hand movement and multiple seals appeared around his body. They did nothing as the Oracion members quickly flashed away from the blond, making the distance to avoid getting caught. Naruto didn't waste his chakra by firing even when his targets had disappeared. He cancelled the jutsu and made another move.

He appeared in front of Angel, and his right hand snaked ghostly towards her face and he grabbed with so much force that the young woman failed to break away from his hold.

Naruto's eyes narrowed down for a moment as the ground beneath him turned liquid, sinking him. It was definitely some sort of a magic. He could feel it, and it was dragging him down, but he didn't let go of Angel: he kept his grip on her, lifting her up into the air.

''Don't just stand there. Join the others. I want this done quickly,'' Brain instructed Midnight who didn't seem as if he was going to involve himself in the fight. ''Don't make me repeat myself,'' Brain added.

Midnight waved his right hand, creating an invisible scythe that he sent towards the back of Naruto. The attack was done in a careless manner, effortless as if it was nothing. In response to the air based attack, Naruto brought out his left hand behind him and created a barrier of wind to block the attack. The attack collided with the barrier and failed to cut through the wind.

As Angel tried to kick, while he was being sunk down the ground, Naruto placed his left hand on her chest. ''Shinra Tensei'' He blasted the young woman away from him in a brutal fashion. The force of the jutsu sent her crashing into a couple of trees.

As she hit the trees, she cried in pain, but her cries fell into deaf ears.

Lightning burst forth around Naruto's feet. The lightning coursed through the ground, hardening it, and so stopping Naruto from being sunk into the ground. The blond then suddenly disappeared from view. He appeared before Hoteye. Naruto attempted to punch the man in the gut, but the man reacted quickly by blocking the punch with his right hand.

Yet, the power of the punch caused him to slide back, while wincing slightly. It felt as if he'd caught a steel fist.

The image in front of Naruto blurred as it was being replaced by another view. ''Illusions don't work on me. My eyes can see through them,'' Naruto said in a calm tone. ''Hmm?''

Just behind him and above the ground: a tall muscular and four-armed winged being appeared. It was holding a huge golden hammer with two of its hands. The hammer was sent in a downwards strike that was aimed at his forehead.

Boom!

The hammer slammed into Naruto's hands in a brutal fashion. The force behind the hammer was so much that Naruto's feet burrowed into the ground, as his knees bended slightly.

The Angel stepped back slightly and attempted to slam its hammer at Naruto once again.

In response, Naruto raised his left hand while taking a few steps backwards. ''I dislike things that try to look down on me,'' he said quietly. Having said that, the force of gravity slammed into the 'angel' sending it crashing into the ground just before Naruto's feet.

Naruto held out his right hand while his left pulled out a pillar of earth from the ground. The pillar bust from underneath the 'angel' taking it into the air. But the pillar just suddenly burst into dusk.

It didn't matter to Naruto as his free right hand formed a small **Rasen**** Shuriken** with a bit of flames in it. As the angel was falling down, Naruto slammed the jutsu into the gut of the angel, sending it flying away before it exploded in a mixture of wind and flames. When the explosion cleared, there was no sign of the angel.

It had vanished, much to Angel's anger.

''The three of you are not good with hand-to-hand combat, which is why none of you attacked me while I was busy with that mockery of an angel,'' Naruto said, looking at no one, but the ground. ''Or perhaps you're just arrogant and think you don't need to gang up on me to win.''

''My angels are not a mockery!'' Angel shouted, clearly displeased by the blond's words. She then grinned, ''You will suffer the wrath of my angels.''

''Thou shalt not raise thy voice to kami,'' Naruto said holding out his index finger before disappearing from sight. He appeared above the ground, holding out both his hands.

''**Shinra Tensei**!''

Boom!

The jutsu caused massive destruction on the area surround him, rising large amounts of debris and all the trees within range were uprooted, leaving nothing but a barren crater once everything had cleared. The members of Oracion Seis were also caught in the blast. Naruto had simply used it to make some room. No one was wounded though.

As Naruto landed in the centre of the crater, the solid earth in front of him turned into quicksand before being raised into a huge wave that was sent towards him. The wave was big enough to sink him into the ground.

To avoid moving, Naruto held a single hand seal before releasing a stream of flames that charged straight into the incoming attack. Once the stream of intense flames collided with the wave, it exploded into a sea of flames, melting the sand, thus stopping the attack.

In that second, Hoteye burst forth from the ground just behind Naruto along with Barakiel. The three-headed angel sent forth a powerful punch straight into Naruto's back. The blond reacted in an instant: he brought out his right hand, palm open and blocked the huge fist. The strength of the punch caused the ground beneath the two to shatter, but Naruto didn't move.

Barakiel swung his other fist at Naruto's face, but Naruto blocked the punch as well.

''How annoying,'' Naruto muttered in a displeased tone. ''As it stands, you're just a puppet and if you're truly an angel, why are you fighting kami? Why are you still on your feet? Shouldn't you be on your knees worshiping kami?''

Just then, the force of gravity slammed hard into the angel. The force was so powerful that the angel burrowed into the ground under the force. Before Naruto could finish it, the angel release a blinding light that forced even him to shield himself.

When the light disappeared, Naruto found himself being dragged down into the ground by a quick sand. Moreover, a wave like a tsunami of sand had risen up, marching towards him.

Shamsiel appeared above Naruto and released a powerful beam of energy that seemingly hit the blond as the tsunami closed in on him.

**''Shinra Tensei''**

Boom!

The jutsu did what it did best and blew everything away from Naruto. And when things calmed down, Naruto was nowhere to be seen. The blond had vanished from sight.

Angel widened her eyes slowly when Naruto suddenly touched her from behind. ''I will temporarily remove your soul from your body,'' he whispered to her. That angel that had hit him with a beam of energy flashed behind the blond and released another beam. Naruto twisted quickly and used Angel as a shield. The beam crashed into her chest, and Naruto quickly ripped her soul out of her body before allowing her body to fall down the ground.

He turned around to face the remaining three. Midnight still didn't look as if he really wanted to fight. So Naruto faced Hoteye. He held out both his hands, his right raised up, while his left had its palm opened. Two magical seals formed in front of him. ''Kami's Lightning Sword,'' a flash of pale lightning shot from both seals, travelling in tremendous speed. The attack was headed for both Midnight and Hoteye.

Midnight repelled the attack with his magic while Hoteye dodged it.

''**Light****nin****g God's Justice**!''

Naruto summoned the three seals above Hoteye while he was still dodging the lighting sword. When the man looked up, he couldn't do anything as the attack happened in the blink of an eye.

Boom!

The attack tore through the ground creating a large explosion of flames that was accompanied by gusts of wind and a column of debris. Naruto didn't wait for the explosion to clear up. He was on the attack again.

He flashed behind Midnight, right hand raised. **''Lightning Ecstasy**,'' the multiple seals surrounded the mage, and shot out their electrifying power, but Midnight negated the jutsu as if it were nothing.

''**Lightning Sword**,'' Naruto released the stream of lightning towards the mage at point blank range, but Midnight reflected it, and it was sent back at him. Naruto swatted the attack to the side.

''I see,'' Naruto said.

''It seems you understand. Magic cannot affect me. My magic allows me to distort and twist anything,'' Midnight stated. ''Your magic may be destructive, but against my magic, it can do nothing.''

''It is much different from my Reflection magic,'' Naruto said, slowly walking towards Midnight.

Once he reached the mage, he swung his right fist straight at his face, but Midnight dodged it. He tried again, and the made dodged it again.

Naruto stopped while still standing in front of Midnight. ''You cannot do anything against either physical attacks or the human body. When it comes to magic, nothing ever is absolute.''

His eyes widened a bit, as the Rinnegan glowed in overwhelming power. He released the force of gravity, that slammed into midnight. The amount of power Naruto had released caused the very ground around him to shatter.

The blond quickly grabbed Midnight by his face and lifted him up. He then slammed him down the ground in brutal fashion. Midnight's entire body got buried into the ground by the slam.

''Despicable,'' Naruto said looking down at Midnight. ''Being forced to fight like this.'' He picked up the mage once again. ''I refuse to be dragged into this kind of a battle. Besides, if I continue to throw my magic at you, you'll just destroy it anyway.''

He dropped Midnight, but as the mage was falling, a teleportation portal suddenly flushed open. Midnight was quick to notice the spell and activated his magic. The seal shattered, causing kami raise an eye brow, but only responded with brutality.

Naruto took a single step forward, feet coated with chakra. As Midnight was falling down, Naruto raised his right foot before slamming his heel on the mage's chest. Despite there being a small distance between Midnight and the ground, he still created a resounding boom as he crashed on the ground.

''Ho? You're one tough human,'' Naruto said seeing that Midnight appeared unharmed. He then slammed his right foot on the ground, causing large spikes of earth to burst out.

As Midnight jumped up, the spikes shattered into dust.

**''Rinbou Hengoku**!''

''Guh!'' Midnight cried, spitting blood from his mouth as the two shadows slammed both their fists into his chest as he was falling down. He crashed down in a resounding boom.

''I'd be surprised if you stood up again. One of those is powerful enough to bring down a tailed beast. So, what about a mere human being hit by two of those things?'' He didn't wait for a response as he was certain the mage would be out cold soon enough.

Naruto fell on one knee, suddenly out of breath. 'Some techniques truly take more stamina,' he said to himself as he stood up.

Naruto looked at Hoteye, who was lying in a large crater. ''I may have overdone it,'' Naruto said looking at the badly burnt body. ''At least He didn't turn to ash...'' he raised an eye brow. "Oh my, he still lives. Tough human."

He wouldn't be alive for long though. He was going to die soon enough because of the amount of damage his body received.

''Hmm?''

Naruto was forced to shield himself as a mark less Brain appeared in front of him in a flash. The crimson eyed man drove a powerful punch straight into his chest. Naruto shielded himself from the punch by holding out his right hand. The punch collided with his hand, causing the ground to shatter under the weight of the punch, yet Naruto didn't move.

Brain twisted around with a mad grin. As he did, he jumped back slightly and lunged his right foot towards Naruto's forehead. The blond held out his right hand, making a reflection shield. The kick crashed into the shield and shattered it.

''Shinra Tensei,'' Naruto blew the man away from him, seeing that he was getting a little too close for comfort.

Brain recovered quickly by flipping just once before landing down on both his feet, unharmed by Naruto's attack.

The man held out his right hand. ''Dark Gravity!''

Everything around Naruto exploded but nothing actually rose up, not even debris picked up into the air. There was just a silent explosion and everything was just pressed down. The ground was forcefully pressed down by Brain's spell. This created a wide crater with Naruto going down into it, but still remained on his feet.

It as if the spell hadn't affected him at all, but still had affected the environment that surrounded him.

''Interesting,'' Brain said with a grin. ''You are tougher than I thought. But although you have remained standing, you can't move while the spell is activated.''

''Gravity,'' Naruto muttered looking down, ignoring what Brain had said. He didn't look like he'd heard the man in the first place.

Naruto was well oriented with the manipulation of gravity – he understood it better than most and With the Rinnegan, it was his natural affinity. So anyone trying to use gravity was actually mocking him and just downright playing around.

Still, despite the fact that he could control gravity 'naturally' when using the Rinnegan, Brain's spell had managed to leave him temporality made him immobile: that was something worth of his praise.

Naruto didn't look at Brain directly as he addressed the man – his eyes remained fixed on the ground. ''Everything about you has changed. It is as if you're a completely different person.''

''I am Zero,'' the man said. ''And yes, I am a different person, and a lot more powerful. Although you have defeated those useless tools, you will only face destruction in my hands.''

Naruto looked amused. ''Powerful, you are, but still too young to be destroying me. You'd need to be a legend to destroy me. Then again, even legends and ancient may have troubles. Not just because of power, but because of two special abilities," Naruto said holding out two fingers.

Naturally the abilities would be Shinra Tensei and Gakido. With the latter, he could never run out of power and it made using certain magic useless.

''Ho? You talk big, but can you back it up?''

Naruto ignored the question, and lost his amused expression. ''To say you're a different person may be misleading. The body is still the same, but its safe to assume that the mind-set has changed,'' the blond stated quietly. ''Those marks that were on your body are now gone and you call yourself Zero? Different personalities, maybe?''

Zero was irked. It wasn't that Naruto had ignored his earlier rhetoric question, it was because since the blond faced him, he'd yet to look him into his eyes. It bothered him. It was almost as if the blond was looking down on him. Perhaps he was afraid? No, Zero shook his head. The blond didn't smell of fear. He was still as confident as he was.

''Am I not worthy of being looked into the eyes?'' He asked out of curiosity more than anything.

''As time goes on, I will show you when our eyes meet,'' Naruto answered.

Zero laughed manically. ''Destroying you will be fun. I will enjoy it to the fullest. And I will not stop until you lose form,'' the man said releasing a small burst of dark energy.

''**Dark Capriccio**!'' The man released several beams of darkness, sending them towards Naruto in tremendous speed. The beams looked powerful enough to be able to pierce through anything.

Naruto raised a pillar of earth in front of him. The earth was hardened and put to act as his shield. The beams of darkness clashed with the shield and pierced through it. Naruto raised another pillar of earth, and this time, the beams failed to breakthrough, resulting in an explosion just a feat away from the blond.

Zero suddenly appeared behind Naruto, twisting in mid-air. He lashed a spinning kick towards the back of Naruto's head. Without even twisting around, Naruto ducked under the kick before straightening up again. But he didn't get to do anything else as Zero activated another spell.

''**Dark Gravity**!'' He cast the spell was still above the ground. Once again, the spell forced Naruto to remain immobile, and caused his feet to burrow into the ground. He was still not facing Zero, but his eyes were narrowed behind him.

**''Dark Capriccion**!'' Zero once again cast the spell. This time, he was far closer to Naruto, and the beams were quick to reach the blond.

''**Gakido**,'' Naruto mouthed as the darkness connected with his body. The spell seemingly dispersed after connecting with his body. But Naruto had just absorbed the dark magic into his body.

Unlike with chakra, there were certain limits to the jutsu. Perhaps it was because Magic was not a natural source of life for him, but chakra was. It was no problem was Naruto had made it up by creating reflecting magic so that it doesn't stay inside his body long enough to cause damage.

Naruto turned around to face the still airborne Zero. He flicked his right index finger, releasing a powerful wind bullet that collided with the man's chest. The attack sent him speeding backwards and he crashed into several trees. But he wasn't that harmed. Just had a few bruises that were visible as he recovered quickly and returned to the fold.

''**Dark Rondo**,'' Zero gathered dark magic around his hands. The magic swirled around him powerfully. The magic had horror-stricken faces, giving it a more sinister look. Zero then fired the spell towards Naruto.

''**Shinra Tensei**,'' Naruto muttered while staying calm as the dangerous looking spell came towards him. The Shinra Tensei blasted everything away from him, even the magic cast. Even the ground was hit, and this caused chunks of debris to be lifted up.

A second later, while the debris was still in the air, Zero suddenly flashed above Naruto. **''Dark Rondo**.''

There wasn't time to use Shinra Tensei, or cast a reflective mirror, and so Naruto was forced to flash away from the path of the powerful spell. The spell crashed into the ground in a loud boom that tore through the ground, causing gusts of winds to pick up.

As this was happening, Naruto appeared above Zero. The man looked up at him with a grin as if he'd been expecting him to appear. ''**Dark Gravity**.''

Not for the third time: Naruto blurred from Existence and appeared behind Zero whilst still in mid-air. ''Not for the third time,'' he muttered, holding out his right hand as a magic seal formed. **''Maximum Pale Bullet.**''

The beam slammed into Zero, sending him crashing down the ground into a boom. Not long thereafter, Zero got up.

As Naruto landed into the ground gracefully, Zero flashed in front of him. He didn't attack though. ''Magic doesn't seem to have an effect on you,'' he said with his head tilted to the other side. ''Still refusing to look into my eyes?"

Naruto held out his right hand, causing Zero to be on guard. But he wasn't expecting Naruto to made hand motions for him to get down. He didn't get to say anything some invisible force dragged him down into the ground onto his knees.

It was then that he was able to face see Naruto's eyes carefully. They were peculiar. Surely powerful.

''Your statement is wrong. Magic does have an effect on me, I just stop it before it does anything,'' the blond stated calmly. Naruto elevated up a bit, before holding out his right hand once again.

''**Bansho Ten'in**.''

Seconds later, Zero was grabbed by his neck. But the man grinned, releasing powerful energy. His right hand became engulfed with darkness before he quickly grabbed Naruto's face.

''**Dark Pulse**!''

A devastating blast of darkness was released from the palm of his hand. The spell being cast at point-blank range, hit Naruto with full strength. The blond actually let go of Zero as the spell forced him to crash into the ground. As soon as he crashed into the ground, the darkness turned into flames.

Zero wasn't satisfied. ''**Dark Genesis**!''

The attacked sped towards the flames, and once they collided, there was another boom!

Naruto suddenly burst out of the flames. ''**Dark Gravity!**'' The Naruto suddenly burst into a cloud of smoke.

The real Naruto burst forth from the ground behind Zero as this was happening, not giving Zero enough time to react. He coated his right hand with wind to give it edge and drove it through Zero's back, piercing through to his stomach.

Zero spat out blood from his mouth as Naruto pulled out his hand a bit forcefully. Naruto didn't mind the blood. His right hand pulled the man's shoulder, forcing him to turn towards him. Naruto then grabbed Zero by the face before slamming him into the ground.

Naruto then placed his right hand on the man's head. After going through the man's memories, he pulled out his soul.

Looking at himself, Naruto frowned as the Rinnegan deactivated. ''Despicable,'' he muttered distastefully.

He was a mess, and that was disappointing. Well, he could take the comfort in the fact that he'd been fighting S-class mages. You couldn't fight those and escape unscathed, could you?

Still, that was just too much information. Well, there was no shame in showing that the stunt had given him something harmful. Wincing in pain caused by the headache, Naruto settled down on the dirty ground. He didn't mind where he was sitting. Some rest would do anyway.

Besides, his clothes were torn apart anyway.

Brain really possessed too much information. There were so many things to go through, and it would take some doing to get it down. Given its massiveness, even his mind could contain it all. Not unless there was some special ability to help out. That meant he would've to write down most of the important stuff he'd found. Who knows, it could prove vital in the near future.

Now, for the next part: reviving the damn fools. Whether it was because of laws of nature operated differently or not, reviving the dead took a lot of energy, even he would be complaining if he had to revive at most ten people. Chakra was burnt at a ridiculous pace and physically, it was just exhausting. It was obvious that continuous use of the ability without something to sustain his life force would eventually kill him.

So how was he going to deal with it?

The Gedo Mazo? Could that work? It had to. The statue possessed a great life force given that is was practically nature itself. The reason for sealing it away was to keep the Ten Tails from being revived and Jinchurikis lives from being sacrificed to revive the beast. The story was different now that he was in this world.

Still, that was something he'd yet to give a thought. Kumara hadn't simply failed to pass over to this world. Naruto had died, so with his life ending, the Bijuu could no longer exists in his body. But Kurama had been with him when he came to this world.

So what happened?

With his life ending, the Bijuu died as well. Perhaps it was right to say his conscious temporarily left his chakra. Normally, the chakra would've left his body. Was it because at that moment he was 'dragged' from that world into this? Did that man just gather Kurama's chakra and put it inside of him? He had been the Bijuu's Jinchuriki since birth, so it could gather within him.

The Gedo Mazo was sealed within the depths of his soul and it was supposed to disappear along with it. But he his soul still existed, so the Statue was still within. His body may have changed, but his soul was still the same. It had yet to change. He just had to reseal it. No, just put it somewhere within his conscious where he could tap into its power as a tailed beast. With everything that had happened, the statue had to be connected with his soul.

Naruto nodded to himself. He would have to study this thing into detail before making a decision. It could save his life one of the days when faced against immortal beings. When facing against Zeref, he would surely die because he wasn't immortal. The man could revive from any wound, injury. Anything life threatening. He couldn't recover as the man could.

The Gedo Mazo would surely work to his advantage in Kurama's absence.

Speaking of which, Naruto was itching to see his former partner once again. It was possible that he would reunite with the Bijuu once he returns to the Elemental Nations.

The thought of the reunion gave him something positive to look towards.

**M****agic Council HQ**

Lahar just stared at Naruto with a look mixed with disbelief and astonishment. How could just one man do something like this? Even though the Council had assigned the mission to the blond, they hadn't actually expected him to succeed in capturing all the members of Oracion Seis. But the blond had done it. The Magic Council may have given him some words about getting it done quickly, but when they receive this report, they would be left with so many questions that the captain was sure the Phantom wouldn't answer. Not because he didn't have the answers, but because he would choose not to give them.

With how things were now, the Council had to know that the blond wasn't someone they could threaten into doing their bidding. This just put it out there that they couldn't control him, no matter how much they wish they could. How about persecution? What would they persecute him for? The blond was obviously not the one who would be taken in for something he was being accused of doing when he didn't – their conversation that day proved so.

Naruto was someone who would fight for what he believed to be right. It didn't matter if he had to fight the Council.

''Staring at me like that won't magically bring the answers you seek,'' Naruto said, cutting Lahar from his thought process. ''Does it surprise you that much that I was able to deliver without anyone helping me?''

Lahar nodded. What was it going to help if he denied it? Certainly nothing. ''The Council was thinking of mobilizing the Legal Guilds to tackle Oracion Seis because they were just too powerful for one guild to handle. At least that is what the Council believed.''

''I guess I am a one man army,'' Naruto said with a smile. He could put that literally. He could create thousands clones to fight in a battle. Yes, that was meant in the literal sense.

''More like a monster,'' Lahar said strongly.

''Ah, don't be like that captain,'' Naruto said, putting on a mock hurt look at being called a monster. ''I guess this is it,'' he said locking the cell holding the last member of Oracion Seis. He turned around, and walked through the passages with Lahar walking beside him. ''If it wasn't because of certain special abilities, it wouldn't have been done so quickly.''

''What are those special abilities?'' Lahar asked curiously.

''Now that is my little secret,'' Naruto said, with his finger placed on his lips. Shinobi didn't just tell everyone their abilities after all. Then again, when did he ever act like a real shinobi? ''I guess I can collect my pay later on...''

''You're thinking about that now?'' Lahar questioned with a raised brow. ''Do you know the kind of storm this will create? Not just in this country, outside the borders of Fiore as well.''

Naruto put on a thoughtful expression on his face as he worked on what Lahar was getting on. ''The relatively unknown Phantom defeats Phantom Lord's Master and then defeats Oracion Seis by himself... Eh, there won't be much troubles, just a lot of curious mages and some threatened organizations.''

Lahar sighed. ''I don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing that you're taking this lightly,'' he said. ''But we can only see the kind of side effects this will bring once everything has settled down.''

Naruto nodded. ''If there is anything to worry about, you worry about it then,'' he said calmly. ''Being consumed with worries does nothing good to the mind. Being anxious can cause you to loose concentration on what is important, and in our positions, we must never forget that is important.''

Perhaps it was for the first time that Lahar was wholeheartedly agreeing with Naruto. The blond was saying something he believed in, and so he nodded firmly. ''What did you mean by changing the Council from the inside?''

Naruto looked at the captain at the corner of his eyes as they continued to walk across the passages of the 'prison'. ''Did I say those words exactly?'' He asked.

''No, but that is what you meant,'' Lahar said.

''Who knows?'' Naruto said responding to Lahar's question. ''I'm not sure how to go about it. Changing from it from inside is the way, but how to exactly go about it is a little difficult to figure. Things are little tricky for someone like me who isn't that trusted by the Council. They won't listen to anything I say, and so, I must just remain careful, but keep on a watchful eye.''

Lahar frowned, ''And voice your dissatisfactions when the Council does something you believe to be wrong?''

Naruto nodded. ''Exactly that,'' he said. ''And I will do what I can do stop them from doing it even. Simply say this is wrong doesn't do it. Our beliefs must be reflected in our actions.''

''Nothing changes if you're just full of words but with little actions,'' Lahar added, yet surprised with himself that he was actually talking like this with a man he once thought had to be put in a cell.

It wasn't certainly that saying of putting your enemies closer. Beside Lahar was someone he could now agree with. Judging people without really trying to understand them led to a misguided perception: that was a lesson Lahar was learning with getting a bit closer to Naruto.

''Words only have a meaning when you're in authority and power. Like the Council. Soon enough, my words will also carry a weight that cannot be ignored, even by the Council,'' Naruto paused for a moment, before adding. ''But when you're just captain Lahar, your words will always be ignored, and you'll simply be told to do what you hired to do than ask questions.''

A despicable reality for someone like Uzumaki Naruto who saw himself as not just a mere human, but something much more bigger than most humans could ever hope to understand.

''You speak as if you've experienced something like that...'' Lahar stated, looking at Naruto with a curious expression.

Naruto shook his head. ''I'm just familiar with how a lot of things work in this world. When you're an employee, you'll always be reminded of this. This is why I prefer being independent.''

''Then why did you stop being independent?''

''It has certain limits and you'll be treated as a rebel. I didn't want that,'' Naruto said shaking his head.

Despite everything, Lahar looked surprised just by hearing those words from Naruto. In his eyes the blond had been doing the careless thing and ignoring the law in his rampages. Yet, there was more to the story than he had thought. Was everything not as it seemed? He had been wrong, but was not willing to say that aloud to anyone.

''Why did you do things in the way you did them?'' Lahar asked curiously. ''If you'd done things right from the beginning, the Council would have its trust in you. There would be no games and you'd be in a good position right now.''

Naruto raised an eye brow, ''Aren't I in a good position right now?''

''I mean that...''

Naruto raised his right hand with a small smile. ''I know what you mean, captain. It is a position market with many question marks, and a little mistake, the Council will be after my head. Had things gone differently, there would be enquiries before that decision is made,'' the blond paused for a moment, before answering Lahar's question. ''Maybe I did things not in the right way from the beginning. That's the good thing about being human: you can seek to correct your wrongs and start afresh.''

Lahar managed to give Naruto a sympathetic look for a moment. ''But try as you may, I don't think you'll completely change the Council's opinion of you. They are stubborn, and you may end trying without success.''

Still, it was a good thing that Naruto was someone who was willing to admit that he had done wrong or made a wrong decision and was willing to try to amend that. It was a pity the current Council offered no free chances for the correction of mistakes. Perhaps the blond could manage something different, but Lahar thought it was unlikely.

''The most important thing is not what the Council thinks of me, it is what I believe to be right. If I can do good, even though the Council distrusts me, I can have no complains,'' Naruto said neutrally.

"You'll change that attitude soon. I do understand what you're saying, but sometimes we must bend over to get some things in order," Lahar said. "And fighting the Council will only disrupt the flow and order of things."

"Sometimes, yes, but I have bended enough. I can no longer tolerate the kissing of butts and weak minded people walking all over me," Naruto said in a very hardened tone.

Lahar was taken aback slightly by the power behind that tone. "I have always thought that you had a complex, and I guess I was right."

A superiority complex and arrogance. The latter part he didn't say because the blond had to yet to be proven to be just full of it with little actions. His power so far backed his arrogance, and that was working well for him – but how long would it last?

Naruto appeared amused by Lahar's complex remark. "Perhaps I do have one, but it is what gives me the belief that I can do it," the blond said. "It isn't a wrong thing to trust in your abilities, but I do understand that overconfidence can get you killed."

"So, to you it isn't a question of overconfidence but belief," Lahar said. Well, who could blame him? He had yet to be bested in a fight and he was doing things that got many wondering about just how powerful he was. "What next?"

Naruto appeared to think for a moment before shrugging nonchalantly. "Who knows?" His tine complemented his body language. ''Well, captain, this has been a delightful chat. I hope we have more conversations like this soon,'' the blond saluted and disappeared along the passages.

**Ultear's Office**

When Naruto walked into Ultear's office, he was greeted by the woman and a certain blue haired Councilman. Hadn't he told Ultear to tell Siegrain to piss off as he didn't have any business to deal with him? Or perhaps the man just didn't take no for an answer. There were people like that and Naruto has dealt with them. The Elemental Nations was full of many personalities. There was none that would surprise him in this world. Humans were generally the same, regardless which world and era they existed.

The blue haired councilman was sitting on the edge of Ultear's desk, facing the entrance with Ultear sitting behind her desk. For some reason, the woman looked excited. Perhaps she wanted to see how he would handle this situation given that he has been dismissal and indifferent to Siegrains offers for approach. He had just completed an 'excellent' mission as well. The woman was bound to be curious about how it exactly went along.

''I wonder what the traitorous members of the Magic Council are planning sitting like this,'' Naruto said that out loud as he sat down on the chair in front of Ultear's desk. Once settled, he folded his hands across his chest and looked between the pair.

Siegrain looked amused by what Naruto had said. ''Traitorous? What do you mean by that?''

''Who knows?'' Naruto said, not looking forward to playing the guessing game with the blue haired. Kami had other things to do other than playing around with these two. He wanted to speak to Ultear anyway, not Siegrain.

The blue haired male acted as if Naruto hadn't said a word and changed the subject. ''You've exceeded the Magic Council's expectations. We were actually expecting you to fail. The thought that you might succeed was only brought by Ultear but the others shot it down saying it was impossible for just one man to take down the feared Oracion Seis.''

''That's a bit brutal of the Council,'' Naruto said. ''But I guess their expressions will be something to see when they hear of this.''

Siegrain smiled. ''Naturally,'' he said. ''It will take time to believe but once they do, I trust they will be busy.''

''You keep saying 'they' yet you're a member of that Council. Why?'' Naruto asked with his head tilted to the side.

''I don't follow much of their doings. I just join in and make sure things go in certain ways,'' Siegrain said with a shrug of his shoulders.

''You said 'we were expecting you to fail', so that in that regard you too didn't expect me to get the job done,'' Naruto said before putting on a thoughtful look on his face. ''I wonder what would've happened if I'd failed...''

''Simple,'' Siegrain said. ''Oracion Seis would've killed you.''

Naruto blinked for a moment before looking amused. He then shook his head. ''What a way to plot someone's death,'' he said. ''And the Council is trusted to do what is right and yet they do these things. Arrogant bunch of fools. Don't you think, Ul-chan?''

Ultear twitched slightly at the nickname but she nodded.

''There are certain things that must be done to get somewhere,'' Siegrain said. ''The Council recognizes the need to do both and good to maintain order.''

''Should you be talking about that?'' Naruto said with a raised brow. ''You don't care about the Council. You're just here to make sure they stay away from certain places and just keep an eye on them.''

''I guess we should get down to it then,'' Siegrain said putting on a more serious expression on his face. But Naruto didn't allow him to get to whatever he wanted to say.

''I don't care for it. I'm not someone to be used to the likes of you,'' Naruto said flatly. He was beyond Siegrain: Especially when the man was a puppet of Ultear – even though he didn't know about it. The man thought he was speaking to Zeref, but that was just Ultear driving them towards the edge.

''I know about the Tower of Heaven.'' Naruto added.

Siegrain was not alarmed. In fact, he merely said. ''That makes things easy then,'' he said.

Naruto shook his head. ''It doesn't,'' he said. ''Brain taught you magic. You were a slave used to building the tower, and when you revolted, you ended up being in charge of it after someone whispered a few words into your ears. I just defeated Brain, and if you think I will work for you, you need to go and take a swim around the tower to think clearly.'' Naruto stood up. ''Call me when you're alone so we can talk,'' Naruto said to Ultear before he disappeared.

''I told you he wouldn't even give you time to say what you wanted,'' Ultear said to Siegrain.

''It was a worth a try,'' the man merely said with a shrug of his shoulders. ''You're acquainted with him. Try to get him on our side. I'd rather not we have to fight him. If he is true to what he has been doing, then it will only be a matter of time before he turns his attention on the tower.''

Ultear nodded. Destruction would only follow if something were to happen before they made their move. ''Don't you think its time to start now? The tower is complete; you don't want any nasty surprises waiting for you. And as you said, sooner or later, Naruto will turn his attention to it.''

Siegrain appeared to think for a moment before nodding slowly as he got up. ''I'll get things moving, you work on Naruto. If it can't be done, just make sure he keeps turning a blind eye,'' the councilman said before walking away from Ultear's office.

Ultear released a tired sigh as her fellow council member walked out of her office. What to do now? As things stood, she wouldn't be a member of the council for much longer. What did Naruto mean by saying that she shouldn't do anything that may ruin her image? Did he know she planned on doing something after the Council was no longer useful to her?

Before she could continue with her thoughts, Naruto flashed back into her office making her blink a couple of times.

He wasn't gone?

Ultear stared at Naruto for a few moments, thinking. After concluding with her thoughts, she raised the concerns she was having before he decided to return to her office. ''What did you mean by that I shouldn't do anything stupid when the Council is no longer useful?''

''Do you really need to question that?'' Naruto asked with a raised brow. Ultear nodded in response. ''Manipulative people can be predictable. I have dealt with your kind in many scenarios and I know that when something is no longer useful, you simply destroy it. If its person, you kill them because they no longer have any uses.''

''And if I wasn't planning on doing that?''

''I'd give you a bow and tell you a secret,'' Naruto said calmly. ''If you're going to do something stupid, at least be smart about it. After what I learned, I cannot allow you to tarnish your image and destroy your life.''

''What did you learn?''

''Something valuable about your childhood,'' Naruto paused for a moment, studying Ultear's expression. ''Well it does seem you were not lying about what you said in Galuna Island. You told me that the leader of Oracion Seis had been responsible for making you suffer when you were young. It was a painful experience you went through, huh?''

Ultear looked at Naruto curiously. He was talking as if he had been there when it happened. It was as if he saw her going through her painful ordeal. What had Brain told him? If he defeated the man, he could've made him tell him everything he wanted to. Inwardly, Ultear didn't know what to make of that scenario because she didn't think of that possibility. How much Naruto knew could change a few things in her plans.

''What do you know really?'' Ultear asked curiously.

''I know that Brain took you from your mother, and subjected you to some painful experiences due to your magic prowess,'' Naruto said without getting into detail of what actually happened. He only knew things from Brain's point of view, but that pretty much covered everything because the man had abundance of knowledge.

''Why didn't you kill him then?'' Ultear asked. ''If he hurt me as you believe, why didn't you make him pay for what he did? Why didn't you just end his life when you could have? You could've said the battle had been too tough and there was no way of beating him without killing him.''

''Would that have made you a happy person, Ultear?''

She nodded, ''Yes,'' she said to emphasize.

''You really have such low regard to other people's life,'' Naruto said neutrally. Given his expression, it was hard for Ultear to tell what he made of that. It was nonetheless obvious that what he'd said wasn't a question but a statement.

''If someone did something like that to you, wouldn't you wish for their death? Its only natural for me to be indifferent towards his life,'' Ultear said lightly.

''But that is not the only life you're indifferent to,'' Naruto pointed out. ''It is as if you have no care for other people's lives. We're just pieces for your manipulation games, and once we no longer have any use to you, you discard us.''

Ultear folded her hands across her chest staring at Naruto intensively. It was hard to make where he was going with this. In the past, he seemed fine with just wanting to watch her, and although there had been cases of him wishing to 'save' her – of which she thought was ridiculous by the way – he had never done anything to go on that.

''You haven't answered my question,'' Ultear decided to say, instead of questioning Naruto's motives. She figured the blond would eventually tell her what he wanted. Asking wasn't going to do anyway.

''Why didn't I kill him?'' Naruto said. ''I did kill him but I revived him once again. If you ask him, he will tell you that himself,'' the blond only said, deciding that was enough to answer Ultear's question.

''Why did you revive him?'' Ultear asked, though she still had doubts about the ability, she wasn't going to question him about it. If it was true, she would eventually see it with her own eyes.

''Because I've decided that no matter how evil a person is, it isn't my decision to say that person has to live or die.''

''Should you be saying that? Aren't you the god who presides over life and death?''

Naruto smiled. ''I said something like that, huh?'' Well, it wasn't false, it was true. He wasn't just claiming it, it was the reality, and yet he couldn't bring himself to be that kind of a person. ''Regardless, I'm still human. So long as I live as one, I will try by all means to keep myself from deciding who gets to live and who has to die. But of course, things can happen.''

''I'm starting to think that you're not as 'hard' as I imagined you to be. If anything, you are appearing weak,'' Ultear said, causing Naruto to chuckle.

''If only you knew,'' he said shaking his head. ''In any case, Brain and the others have been arrested, and sooner rather than later, I will have the Council 'allow' me to put them into an unbreakable prison that is made to punish people for their sins before sending them to repentance.''

''You have two prisons?'' Ultear asked with a raised brow. ''I'm only familiar with the timeless void, which in this case you've referred it as a place for repentance...''

Given the explanation he gave of the spell, Ultear had no doubt that he was referring to it as a place of repentance. But of course anything was possible with humans. It may be a place of change, but Naruto had said the change wasn't forced, so some people wouldn't repent.

''That is because that is what it is made for. But of course not everyone can change. People who can't change remain stuck there forever. Their conscious will just drift within that world.'' Naruto said, just confirming Ultear's thoughts.

''For all eternity? What if they decide to change after 100 years?''

That was an interesting piece of information about the spell. Ultear didn't hope to see herself lost in that kind of space. She hoped Naruto wasn't thinking of sending her to his play ground. He'd said something about saving her, so it wouldn't be madness to think he wouldn't think of sending her to the void to make her repent.

That was something to watch out for… and it made Ultear wary.

''I'm not sure myself,'' Naruto said, ''But I believe that after so many years, the body will no longer be able to live. When it gets flushed out of the dimension, its possible that it will drastically age, and within some time, they will pass on to the after life – if it does exist.''

''You created the spell, how can you not be sure about everything about it?''

Naruto just shrugged. ''I know about magic, but the human body is another matter altogether. It hardly matters anyway,'' the blond said. ''What do you honestly think about your mother?''

Ultear frowned and a glimpse of some emotions flashed over her face for a moment before she brushed it all to the side with a smile. ''Why do you ask that?''

''You hate your mother,'' Naruto said. ''You poor thing. I told you once didn't I? One day you will realize that the reasons that have fuelled your fight will one day turn out to be false.''

''What do you mean?''

''According to Brain's view on things, he took you away from your mother saying that you were very sick. Your mother had only been worried about your magic, but Brain lied to her and told her things were very serious and eventually, he told her that you died. Of course when it turned out he couldn't use you in the way he wanted, he didn't bother telling your mother the truth.''

Ultear stared.

''Even the heartless man in the form of Brain was willing to admit that she cared for you on his account of how she pathetically wept and begged for you to be saved, and the same when she was told you died,'' Naruto said. ''You said you wanted to rewind time. I don't know the full story, but if you believe your mother sold you to be experimented on by Brain, then you are wrong.''

''Why should I believe anything you say?''

''Do I have a reason to lie? Have I even lied to you?'' Naruto asked as he stood up. ''Don't form conclusions based on just one glance of things without understanding the whole picture, or you will end up regretting your own miserable life.''

''You're leaving?'' Ultear asked.

He couldn't leave just like that. What he was saying was very serious and it could have some disastrous consequences for her. She didn't care for what she did now because she believed she would correct things once she is able to return things to the point where they were good. But Naruto had said she would fail in her quest. Naturally, she wouldn't just take his word for it.

''Was there something you wanted from me? I have to handle some important matters,'' Naruto said to Ultear with a neutral expression on her face.

''Please sit,'' Ultear said quietly. Naruto raised a brow in surprise at her gentle tone, but he didn't believe for a second that she had changed just like that. It would take more and time for her to accept the reality of things. Still he sat down.

''What is it?''

''You know what I desire,'' Ultear said, ''Why don't we make things fair. You still haven't shown me your hand yet. will you show it to me? I mean there is nothing to lose. Its not like I can stop you or anything...''

''I'm being tempted,'' Naruto said with a smile. ''Why should I tell you, Ultear?''

''You said you wanted to use me. Who knows? Perhaps after thinking hard, I may decide to see the light,'' Ultear said with a look on her face.

'You sick women,' Naruto almost said. She really had no thought of changing, but just selling the idea to him because he believed she could. ''Do you think that I'm a naive little boy?'' Naruto asked with a hardened tone. ''Stop trying to sell me cheap tricks, Ultear. You don't know when I might get stop tolerating it.''

''Tolerate?''

''Did you think I just accepted you as you are while I destroyed other people who were perhaps doing just as the same things as you did, and or even much more sinister? My justice isn't that selective,'' Naruto said in the same hardened tone. ''I'm merely tolerating this continued farce because I believe change is possible. But once I have given it enough time, my patience will end and if you still persist, I will send you into abyss.''

Ultear frowned. Naruto had just flatly told her he was tolerating her actions and called it a farce! Who did he think he was? This was just a simple matter to him. He didn't understand anything. Ultear frowned at the thought.

''Perhaps you should lea-''

Ultear was cut off when someone knocked into her office. ''Come in,'' she said.

Stepped in captain Lahar. ''I thought I'd find you here,'' the captain said to Naruto before greeting Ultear. ''The chairman wishes to speak with you.''

Naruto stood up and walked out of the office without a damn word to Ultear and Lahar just followed him.

''Did I interrupt something?''

Naruto shook his head. ''She was just telling me to leave her office,'' he said. ''How'd you know where to find me?'' He asked with a curious raised eye brow.

''Call it a hunch maybe,'' Lahar said with a shrug. Naruto just gave the man a stare, forcing him to say more. ''I have seen you twice now enter her office. You said something about changing the Council from within, so, it couldn't be impossible that you'd start with the her, especially given her looks...'' the man left everything else for Naruto.

''So you're not just a captain,'' Naruto said, head tilted to the side. ''Perhaps I underestimated you a little, but this is a good thing. Competent people are needed to work for and in such a structure. So what does the chairman want from me?''

Lahar shook his head, saying he didn't know. ''He just instructed me find you,'' he said. ''It probably has something to do with the Oracion Seis,'' Lahar added.

Naruto nodded, ''That should be obvious, but why Am I meeting him only,'' the blond said in a thoughtful tone. ''I wonder what sort of scheme he is planning to throw into my face.''

Lahar raised an eye brow at the statement. ''Do you always assume that someone is plotting something against you?''

''I'm not that cynical,'' Naruto said with a wave of his right hand. ''But the chairman obviously has something to say. Of course I could be wrong about this matter, but it never hurts to have two thoughts, so long as you keep an open mind to things.''

Lahar merely nodded and turned on to another page. ''What is your relationship with that woman?''

''That woman?''

Lahar nodded, he wasn't mistaken by referring to Ultear as that woman instead of her name. ''It is not my position to question or make suspicions of Council members, but I have always wondered how she got the position, along with her friend. Generationally, the Council has always employed aged and experienced wizards. They have made it and they rest of the Council members seem to trust them.''

''Is it wrong to be trusted?''

''Not necessarily,'' Lahar said. ''But I just don't think their motives are pure. Of course I would never take up that to anyone since its just my suspicions. But I think if there was something, you'd know.''

Naruto merely smiled as they rounded off a corner. They came to an empty space that offered a view outside the tower from the upper floor. The Chairman was standing beside the large glass wall, eyes focused on the outside.

''We'll talk someday,'' Naruto said to Lahar. ''Allow me to speak to the chairman. I have another appointment once I have completed things here. We'll talk in the next days.''

Lahar nodded. ''I'll be waiting for you...'' he said before turning around.

With Lahar heading the other way, Naruto walked towards the chairman. Once he reached the man, he stared down outside the tower through the thick glass. It was a nice view, but he wasn't going to say it to the man standing on his right hand.

''Congratulations on your job success. To be honest, I was secretly hoping you'd succeed in this manner,'' the chairman said, his eyes still outside. ''Your payment will be made available later on. Covering large distances isn't a problem for you, so I figure you won't have a problem returning... Unless you choose to wait for it…''

''I have other engagements I must attend to,'' Naruto said calmly. ''I will have to return later on.''

The chairman nodded. ''Have you learned anything about the Royal Family? I heard the King was parading you a few nights ago...''

Naruto didn't deny it. ''I wouldn't exactly call it parading, but I was there when he hosted a gathering. And yes, I have learned a few things about the royal family. But fortunately, everything is good. They have been doing only what is right and nothing with dark magic...''

''I see,'' The chairman said. ''Well, that is a good thing. I guess we can shift things off to something else...'' he said to himself more than to Naruto. ''We have not had a good start, but we can turn things around. Don't you think so?''

''Not every relationship starts off well,'' Naruto said. ''Through understanding and working towards the same objective, we can change how a relationship is shaped. How do you propose we change this one, chairman?''

The man smiled, ''We'll talk someday,'' he said and turned away from Naruto.

Once he cut a corner, Naruto shook his head. 'I wonder what you're planning,' he thought. Oh well, this was worth the ride. It was bound to be something interesting. He just hoped the man wasn't thinking of using him because that wouldn't end well.

**M****ercurious**

The thought of being connected to royalty was not all that sweet melody into the mind of Naruto: there were a lot of things to be contended with when one was in the position.

The loud whispers of politicians and haters never stopped reaching the ears, and the mouth had to be careful in what it had to say because anything controversial would lead to a political persecution and it would give the royal family a bad smell. Naruto didn't want to be responsible for such a thing, and so he had to be careful. That was the worrying part. There was no time to be carefree, not when he was still in this fragile position.

He had yet to fully root himself in the depths of the royal family and the Magic Council. So he couldn't afford any blunders at this stage. Things had to run smoothly. What made Naruto pleased was that he was not involved in any dark acts with either Magical Council or the royal Family. His own dealings may be secret, but there was nothing malicious for them.

''Earthland to Naruto,'' Hisui said waving her right hand in front of Naruto's face.

Naruto blinked as he noticed the presence in front of him – he was leaning against a wall just away from Hisui's gate. ''Sorry, kind of got lost in a train heading somewhere at the back of my head,'' Naruto said lightly with a warm smile on his face.

Hisui stared for a few moments before she sighed and then took a position on his right side before she spoke once again. ''I hope it is nothing worrying,'' she said, her eyes looking at the cold dark floor.

''Nothing I can't handle,'' Naruto said. The words made him shake his head. This was a general consensus. Most people thought that there was nothing that they couldn't handle. Even Naruto was not immune to this trick but deep inside he knew he was human at some level and eventually, there would be things that he couldn't handle.

''Most people do so many things saying that what they do is for the greater good. The end justifies the means,'' Naruto said holding out his right hand. ''I don't want to do anything that goes against the standard moral compass. But I'm often tempted...'' he clenched his fist.

Hisui placed her left hand on Naruto's right shoulder – her touch was gentle. Naruto looked at the green haired princess, feeling her touch. She smiled at him. ''We all go through that, and we do make mistakes sometimes, but as long as we maintain our principles and walk the walk knowing that we are not alone, we will always pull through. Besides, nobody is perfect."

''Can I count on you?'' Naruto asked.

Hisui nodded firmly. ''Sure you can. I count on you to be there for me, it wouldn't be fair not to return the favour,'' she said smiling.

Naruto nodded thankfully. ''I have always been alone, watching my own back. So, counting on other people to watch my back isn't something I'm good at,'' the blond said reminiscing the good old days in the Elemental Nations.

''But you not alone anymore,'' Hisui reminded strongly.

Naruto nodded with a sad smile. ''I know,'' he said. ''But connecting with other people when all your life you've known to be alone isn't easy. Changing ones attitude when the mind is already programmed to react in another manner isn't easy as saying I will change.''

Hisui didn't respond immediately. ''You didn't seem to have those troubles during our days together...'' she said after a few moments had passed by silently.

Naruto shook his head. ''Nothing had changed. It was all the same. Aside from working, and studying with you, I didn't have any life. When I returned to my home, I was all alone, with no one to call, no one to talk to, just alone.''

Hisui turned to face Naruto. Her gaze pierced through his eyes. ''I never noticed,'' Hisui said a bit sadly. Naruto waved her off, still Hisui didn't want to let it go. ''How can I make it up to you?''

''Take me out sometime...'' Naruto offered.

Hisui beamed, ''That sounds easy enough,'' she said happily and returned to lean against the wall beside Naruto. ''To be honest, this project wasn't really my idea,'' she said. ''This Gate isn't my creation. I just repaired it. Your research in space and time helped me understand it better and create a gate of my own.''

Naruto didn't seem surprised. ''What is the difference between this gate and the one you created?''

''This gate is only connected to this timeline, and this world. It would be impossible to travel to another world, as you want. But the gate I have created can do so. The problem is that I don't even know which world you want to go or if it even exists."

Naruto stared into ceiling for a few moments. ''I guess I should tell you some details about my past,'' he said to himself more than to Hisui, but she heard him.

**End of chapter**

**If I remember correctly Naruto did say that he would tell Hisui portions of his past. So, there can be no complains about the matter.**

**There were some **_**complains – **_**lack of a proper word thereof – over my choice to skip the Edolas Arc. I'm sorry to those who wanted that part, but I cannot go through it. Unlike the Naruto world, I have problems with Fairy Tail world. I mostly have to re-read and repeat episodes of this world in order to write cannon storylines… I'm sure you'll agree with me that it isn't an easy thing, especially when you neither have the episodes or the manga chapters. **

**I'm glad most of the reviewers or at least some of you have no problems with either Mira or Hisui being paired with Naruto… or the two of them. I wanted to do Ultear. Of all of Naruto's time with her, it would seem a waste to just leave her aside. Maybe that's just a crazy part of me that wishes for Naruto to screw every women I consider beautiful. **

**I actually stole Makarov's last words from a certain song. I hope it doesn't get me in trouble with the law… hehe.**

**The Omnipresent Sage**

And Yes, I am back.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

''Oh come on Naruto, it's not that small. It fits in perfectly.''

''I don't know about perfectly. Regardless, I don't know about putting it on. It just doesn't feel right.''

''Do I have to force you?''

''Please don't. You know I'm stronger than you, physically, but I still wouldn't be able to stop you.''

''Then just put it on so we can get this part over with. If you don't put it on, we're just going to stay in here. Once it's on, you'll like it.''

''You say it like you've put it on...''

''Ag. Come over here. I'll do it myself. You're acting like this is the first time you try something new!''

''Princess!'' The doors to Hisui's quarters burst open as her current guard rushed in. He blinked when he saw Hisui forcing Naruto to wear a new royal coat. It was slightly different from the one he usually wore. This one was a bit formal looking, yet still long, reaching bellow his knees.

''Oh sorry,'' Arcadios said.

''Oh good timing, Arcadios,'' Hisui said to the big man. ''Help me out here. He doesn't want to put on this coat we made for him. It is absolutely necessary for someone in his position to appear dignified.''

Arcadios shook his head. In his opinion, there was nothing wrong with Naruto's attire. In fact, the blond dressed perfectly. He was a member of the Ten Wizards Saints, and wore suitable clothes. Hisui just wanted him to look a bit royal. Well, there was nothing wrong with that. Naruto was bound to move in here soon, so it was no harm in him getting accustomed to wearing royal clothing.

''Hai princess,'' the man said, walking over.

Naruto raised his hands in a defensive manner. ''There is really no need for you to do this. I will put the damn thing on,'' he said quickly and put on the coat. ''I dislike the gold though.''

Hisui nodded, ''I know,'' she said. ''That is why I got you this,'' she said handing the blond a silver necklace. ''This is a symbol to show that you're mine.''

''Careful what you say, hime,'' Naruto said in a teasing tone. ''Arcadios will get funny ideas.''

Hisui responded by hitting the blond on his shoulder. ''You know what I mean,'' she said. ''When are you going to come back again?''

Hisui stared at him. He did have a tendency of leaving for a 'long' time. She didn't like it. Especially when she enjoyed being in his presence. Besides, he was her Knight. He had to be in his presence at all times. She understood that she couldn't have him always at this present time, but she still wished for more than he was offering.

She could be excused for wanting more of him, couldn't she?

''I don't know. Can't make any promises,'' Naruto said, his eyes at Arcadios rather than at Hisui - whom he was speaking to. He then turned to face eye, seeing her expression, he smiled. ''What, don't want me to leave?''

Hisui nodded. ''I'd be happy if you didn't have to,'' she said firmly. ''But a girl can't get everything she wants,'' she smiled sadly at the last thought.

''You could just order him to stay,'' Arcadios offered, but then he remembered, the King had done the same but the blond had said no.

Since it was obvious to everyone that the Blond wished the Princess no harm, Arcadios had no problem with Naruto being here. He was happy to see them together. Why would he complain if the blond made the princess happy and got her to work? His understanding of magic certainly did help Hisui in her work, and the security he gave was undeniable.

''That wouldn't work,'' Hisui said. She then put on a thoughtful look on her face. ''I should have just chained you while you were asleep. I'm sure there are chains in the dungeon that could keep even you in one place.''

Naruto stared. ''Where you watching me while I was asleep?''

Hisui looked down, ''N-no'' she said mumbled. ''As mandated, I always sleep before you. That was just a thought...''

Naruto grinned. ''Are you sure?''

''Of course I am,'' Hisui said in a low tone. ''Are you going to give me a straight answer?''

He still had to leave the country. That would make him unavailable for a little while. He couldn't tell Hisui that. Even she had own secrets. Teleportation did make it easy to travel for him, but having to teleport from outside the borders of the country would be a chore. Well, he wasn't going to leave until a week at least. So there were still days.

''I'll come back in a few days,'' Naruto said, seeing that Hisui wasn't satisfied. He sighed before giving a precise answer. ''In two days, unless I don't get stuck doing a mission. The Council might throw something in my face.''

''Good enough for me,'' Hisui said with a bright smile. ''Come on, Arcadios, father must be waiting for us. It's not always that we get to have breakfast together,'' although she was talking to Arcadios about going, she held out her right hand to Naruto.

Naruto smiled and gently took the hand. ''Let us,'' he said walking beside the princess.

The three walked towards the King's dining room in silent peace. Everybody was content with their thoughts. It took just a couple of minutes for them to reach the large room full of food. Arcadios stayed at the entrance while Hisui and Naruto walked in. The blond pulled a chair for Hisui to sit, once she was settled, Naruto went to the other side to sit across her.

''Your Majesty,'' Naruto greeted the King with a warm smile.

The man waved his right hand dismissively. ''I see you're being the gentleman,'' he said. ''But that is to be expected.''

Naruto responded in a calm tone, his smile never disappearing. ''Well, she is a princess. Anything less would be... Well, I don't know the right word for it. Nevertheless, she deserves nothing less.''

Toma E. Fiore nodded with a smile. ''What took you so long?''

Naruto put on a nervous smile while Hisui responded. ''He didn't want to put on his new cloak,'' she said. ''But that was settled. Why did you request we have breakfast together, father?''

Hisui attempted to be sweet about it. But that was something just wrong to ask in Naruto's opinion. But then again, who was he to say? He didn't fully understand the dynamics in the relationship between the princess and her father. What he did know was that they didn't spend much time together but still maintained communication like father and daughter. The trust between the two couldn't be question.

Saying that the question had been wrong to come from Hisui's mouth didn't necessarily mean it was wrong. If it was coming from him it wouldn't be wrong. He was nowhere noble enough to be eating in the same table as the King after all. He wasn't royalty or noble, just a good friend of the princess. Perhaps even something more, but still...

Toma looked at his daughter with a raised eye brow. ''Can't a father request to have breakfast with his daughter and her knight without any other motive other than bonding?''

He sounded too innocent, but Hisui didn't refute his words. ''There is nothing wrong with it,'' she said and returned to her food.

''Then let us just enjoy the food and some pleasantries...''

How things could change. Naruto never imagined that he would end up having breakfast with royalty. If he had been back in the Elemental Nations, 'friends' would be all over him, especially when he was with a princess. Back in his former world, such things were very rare and one could be seen a 'hero' of some sort.

Naruto even wondered what an idiot like Kiba would be saying at this stage. It was a pity he didn't have such friendship in this current life. He'd sacrificed everything for the ideal of peace. But it was alright. He could still make something happen in this world. Not all hope was lost after all. This was a second life, a second chance to live amongst men. Perhaps he ruined it all by being god. Well, that couldn't be helped.

Tomorrow looked pleasant enough. There was hope. If he could form such strong bonds then the future within this world could be a lot happier than he'd thought. Yes, things would be alright. Although he couldn't quite connect with the fairies as much as he would've liked, they were comrades, people he could live with, and after everything he'd done, that was more than enough.

What could be missing in the days to come? He couldn't hope to be fooling around like an idiot because he'd grown. He wasn't a child. He may not look like it, but he was a grown up, and perhaps it was time to live up to that. His youth days couldn't be recovered. He'd lived through those days and it was time for a new phase and he could make this a better one.

''Naruto,'' Toma called, earning the blond's attention. ''Something on your mind?''

Naruto shook his head. ''Nothing serious,'' he said smiling. ''I'm just happy to be experiencing this moment. I think that the future isn't as bleak as I thought. And I guess I can thank the two of you for it.''

''You've offered us more,'' Toma said. ''We can enjoy the safety this castle because you have fended off the enemies and I can sleep in peace knowing that my daughter is safe in your care. This is why I always that if there is something you desire, you can ask,'' the king added a smile for measure.

''I'll be sure to take you up on that,'' Naruto said quietly.

''Of course we'd have more of these moments if you just moved in already,'' Toma couldn't help himself. There was just so much that Naruto offered. He liked interesting stuff, and Naruto was definitely a person who could offer things that could prove to be more entertaining.

Toma couldn't have any complains when things were like that.

''I'd be happy as well,'' Hisui said. ''I'd even allow you to live in my quarters,'' she added with a smile.

''The offer is appealing, but I will still have to refuse,'' Naruto said. ''Though, the idea of waking up and seeing your beautiful smile is very difficult to turn down,'' the blond sighed. ''I hope I can wrap up things quickly. Well, time will tell.''

He was talking to himself by then...

''What are you going to be busy with in the next couple of days?'' Toma asked.

''I'm not sure. It will depend on what the Magic Council has for me, aside from the preparations I have to make for my departure,'' Naruto said. ''Was there something you wanted me to do?''

Toma nodded. ''All Guilds within this country might participate and as you know, not everyone in legal guilds has good intensions. While I like entertainment, I cannot risk the safety of my people by choosing to be ignorant of the threats that may arise...''

Naruto nodded, accepting the man's words. It was good for a king to be worried for his people. It would be careless to ignore doing what was necessary to insure that the capital would be safe from any form of attack.

''Do you want me to gather information about all legal guilds and other dark guilds that may decide to present themselves?'' Naruto asked.

The King nodded, ''I'd appreciate it if you could do that,'' he said.

''I will,'' Naruto said. ''Are you going to stop people with other intensions from coming?'' he had a feeling the man wouldn't do so.

''Of course not,'' Toma said. ''I have people like you to take care of things should problems arise. Understanding the threats is just a necessary step that we will take to set up measures to counter them.''

Naruto sighed, ''That will make work difficult,'' he said. ''But I do see your point. Things will be interesting if left alone. Nothing adds spice to a story than a few plot twists...''

''You're talking my language,'' the King said excitedly. ''Perhaps it's best I don't even know if someone is planning something. I can leave all to your hands to do damage control. I'll be surprised that way.''

Hisui sighed. Once again, her father was being like that. She really wished he would do things differently, but she really couldn't change him. It was even more so difficult when Naruto didn't encourage him to be serious, but actually seem to condone his behavior. At least no harm was being done.

''That will be hard work,'' Naruto said. ''Well, it will depend on the level of threat. If it's moderate, we can make an arrangement. We don't want to do anything that will leave the people at risk.''

''Naturally,'' Toma said with a nod.

''Well, your Majesty, thank you for the food. But I must get going now,'' Naruto said getting up. He was done anyway. He had an appointment before heading back to Fairy Tail – one that he couldn't miss, for the good of tomorrow.

''Yea yea. I hope to see you soon...''

''You will,'' Naruto said with a smile. As he walked away, Hisui called him, as she followed him from behind. ''Is there something else, your Highness?''

''You're going to call me that now?''

Naruto smiled, ''I think it's appropriate and saying your Highness has a nice ring to it,'' a thought came to mind. He was the one who had some god-complex; it wouldn't hurt to hold another tittle. ''Say, if we became engaged, I would be called your Highness as well, no?'

If Hisui had food in her mouth, she'd have spat it out. She did think about that possibility – her and Naruto being something more. She liked the idea. It made her fluster slightly.

''W-what brought that up?'' Hisui more or less blurted, eyes averted away from Naruto.

Naruto looked at Arcadios who had a surprised look on his face, and then faced Hisui head on. A warm smile graced his lips as the distance between him and Hisui became just inches. He placed a hand on her chin, lifting up her face so she could look at him.

''Oh... I thought you liked me, dear... Perhaps I was wrong...'' Naruto said in a whisper.

Hisui quickly held up her hands, waving them quickly. ''N-no, you a-are n-'' she quickly placed her hands on her mouth when she realized what she was going to say.

Naruto laughed. ''Adorable,'' he said before turning around. ''Walk with me...''

**Unknown Location**

Gajeel was slightly surprised when he found himself staring at a small hut in the middle of a forest. The hut had no windows whatsoever, but the entrance was just hung open. It was creepy. But this was the place he had been directed to come by Naruto. With the blond saying he would be meeting some his 'comrades' and all.

He hadn't been sure about making his way here, but there had been nothing better to do, and this was best for him. He was looking forward to be doing challenging activities and whatever Naruto had in mind was bound to be challenging. The blond had said it would be nothing that would get him into trouble and that if anything does come, they would have his protection. Having seen the blond in action, Gajeel had no illusions about the blond's power.

He didn't seem like an untrustworthy person either. Yes, he was scary when he chose to be, but he was overall a good person when you go to know him better.

Gajeel sighed and walked towards the hut. There was nothing inside, just dust and silence. He couldn't hear a damn thing coming from the outside. It seemed that there was something that was cancelling the noise outside. Runes? Possibly. Gajeel didn't get to think more about it as the moment he stood in the center of the small room; marks flickered to light beneath him.

What stopped him from freaking out was that he recognized the marks as the same that appeared in Naruto's teleportation spell. As he calmed down, Gajeel was zapped away to another space. The first thing he noted was that it was cold. As he looked around, the space was somewhat similar to the room he'd just left, but the exit led to a different place.

Gajeel walked towards the exit, and stepped into a brightly lit large hall: it was empty. The Iron Dragon Slayer was sure the hall was large enough to host a dragon.

''Come this way,'' a voice called out.

Gajeel twisted around and so a young man standing at one of the entrances that led to the hall. Without much of a choice, Gajeel walked towards the man – who didn't say a word to him, but just led him through the passages until they reached a room: the room had a large table beside at the center, and the was a bar counter on the side with various drinks put on display on the shelves behind the counter.

There was a woman sitting beside the counter on a stool, nursing a drink. Her eyes snapped at him. ''Let us get this started,'' she said a bit forcefully.

It seemed that she would rather be somewhere than be here...

Just from her tone, Gajeel was certain he wouldn't get along with that woman. She seemed rather bossy. Not his kind.

''Shouldn't we wait for, Naruto?'' Lyon asked quietly, he was sitting on a chair beside the large table, reading a magazine – he called it keeping in touch with reality.

''What the hell is going on here and who are you people?'' Gajeel more or less demanded from no one in particular.

''I assume this is our hideout of some sort,'' Lyon responded – his tone felt indifferent. ''The only reason we're all here is because we were called by Naruto... The Phantom if I could add. I'm Lyon by the way, and that is Minerva, she is from Sabertooth. You must be Gajeel, a Dragon Slayer.''

Gajeel narrowed his eyes. ''How do you know me?''

''I know all known Dragon Slayers,'' Lyon said with a shrug. ''And besides, you're not that anonymous. You have become quiet since Phantom Lord was disbanded though.''

Minerva was amused, slightly. ''You've been digging up a lot,'' she said to Lyon.

Once again, Lyon shrugged. ''This is nothing hidden. Anyone who looks can find this information. But it is as Naruto says, 'many mages are ignorant of what happens outside their guilds.' and so knowing a few things makes you seem like you know a lot.''

Gajeel frowned at Lyon. ''You sound like a know-It-all,'' he said calmly. He didn't like those kind of people.

A clap of hands made the three quite down as Naruto walked into the room. ''You've all been introduced... That's good,'' he said taking a seat beside the table. ''I didn't really want you all to meet. But I thought this was all good. Perhaps we could all become real friends.''

Minerva snorted.

''I don't like that attitude, dear,'' Naruto said to Minerva with a smile. ''Gajeel, Lyon, your pasts have already been cleared. Minerva, do you wish to tell the others yours?''

''No,'' the answer came in a snap.

Naruto nodded, his eyes looking straight at the woman. ''Understandable. It isn't something pleasant after all,'' he said with a sad smile.

Naruto actually felt sorry for what the mage had to go through in her life. What had been done to her hadn't been pretty. When Naruto saw it, he really had stopped himself from going on a rampage and kill that man. Still, even though he hadn't done anything, yet, he was certainly going to do something in the days to come. Such injustice couldn't be left alone.

''What do you know?'' Minerva questioned with narrowed eyes.

''Most things,'' Naruto said waving his right hand. ''That man you call a father did something horrible. I'm thinking of spanking him for it. But that is a matter we will discuss alone... Just the two of us.''

Minerva frowned. She didn't like this one bit. He seemed to know about her past. A past she has kept fairly hidden and she was sure nobody knew aside from that man. What could he offer? She was only here for power and this was certainly interesting. It kept her doing things that intrigued her and could land her in trouble. Her life wasn't boring.

''How do you know?''

Naruto gave Minerva the same sad smile and it annoyed her, more than his response. ''I'm nosey,'' the blond merely said.

Minerva looked the other way.

Lyon threw the magazine he was reading at Naruto – who caught it. ''Oh my,'' he said smiling. ''Well I wasn't expecting it to remain a secret forever. News does travel fast...''

''That's all you can say?'' Lyon asked with a raised eye brow. ''You defeated Oracion Seis, and that's all you can say?''

It shouldn't have been possible for just one man. Then again, Minerva wasn't sure if the blond was human. From what she had seen of him, his power to be precise, it was unlike anything. It defied all laws of nature. Minerva had been the one to grow excited at such things, but at that day, she'd been frightened.

So, she wasn't that surprised that he'd done it and wasn't even making a big deal out of it. To him, it was nothing. Just his daily bread.

''What more is there to it? It is the truth, ain't it?'' Naruto said to Lyon. ''I only brought you here so that you can grow acquainted with each other, and to show you your safe house. If you have the need to let up some pent frustrations, come here. I will show you a way to reverse summon yourselves here through a teleportation seal I will print on all of you.''

''Is it really necessary for us to become acquainted?'' Minerva questioned. ''I like the place. It could offer me some place to quiet down and release some pent up energy, but I don't need to be acquainted to them.''

''The feeling is mutual,'' Gajeel said, staring directly at Minerva.

Naruto sighed. ''Why can't you be more relaxed like Lyon?'' The blond more or less whined like a child. ''We are a team, and for us to work together, we will need to know each other. And as I said, I'd like for all of you to be my friends. You all need to get along for us to work together.''

''It's going to be difficult,'' Lyon said. ''There are some big personalities here..."

''I know, but you'll try. I'm not afraid to beat it into all of you.''

He stopped there and allowed them to chew on it before smiling. ''But of course, I'm just kidding. Friendship isn't forced but a choice.'' Naruto looked at Gajeel. ''Dragon Slayers; All of you have no recollection of your parents. The dragons are your parents and only you seem to hold a firm belief that dragons do exists, why is that, Gajeel?''

''How am I supposed to know that?''

''Because you're a Dragon Slayer,'' Minerva said flatly. ''Sting and Rogue say they have killed their dragon parents,'' the woman said. It was obvious from her tone that she didn't believe what she was saying.

''I have looked at them, they don't enough power. It's unlikely, but who knows?'' Naruto said turning back to Gajeel. ''So, do you have an answer?''

**Fairy Tail**

''Things are really getting interesting,'' Makarov said, reading an article about Naruto and his recent victories and as well as the connections with the royal family. ''Don't you think?'' The Guild master asked Mira who was standing beside him within the quiet guild hall.

Most of the fairies had gone away for jobs and some had gone on for vacations. They had to make a living and that living was made through doing jobs. While Makarov may not say it aloud, he felt a bit lonely seeing the desks and chairs empty and his Guild without the usual bickering between his children. The loudest of them all was gone as well. It was a bit lonely. The only person who was left that he could actually start a conversation with was Mirajane.

Perhaps this quietness wasn't so wrong. When did he get some time to rest when his kids were present? They certainly gave him a headache, but he liked them as they were. He hoped some would learn some responsibility, but they were still his beloved children.

In response to Makarov's question, Mira nodded. ''It makes you wonder how they were able to get this quickly printed,'' she said in thought.

It hadn't been a week and already this information was hitting the newsletters. Perhaps it was because Naruto was relatively unknown within the magic world. There was no known past about him and there were still so many things about him that were unknown even by the Magic Council.

The blond didn't help matters because he didn't talk about his past. He did give hints every now and then but it was all vague and nothing that could one a clear picture. Thinking of it, Mira got curious. The more the blond hit the news, the more she wanted to know about his past. He had shared some things with her, but there were still so many things she didn't. Naturally, she couldn't go to him and outright question him.

He would tell if he wanted her to know.

''Someone within the Magic Council's HQ must have leaked the information,'' Makarov said. He frowned, ''The other Wizards Saints are growing wary as well...''

Mirajane raised an eye brow. ''Why?''

''Naruto has yet to appear before the others,'' Makarov said, ''and he continues to rise in power. There is just no knowing how powerful he is. Anyone would be curious and worried at the same time, especially when the motive is unclear.''

''People are not always as they appear or paint themselves...'' Mira said. That could be the only worrying thought. People did smile and act like they were angels and saints, but yet hiding a sinister mask behind all that fabricated kindness they showed.

Of course Mirajane Strauss didn't believe the same for Naruto. She truly believed that he was a wonderful person and kind. Yes, they could be something he was hiding. She had seen it in his eyes – he had his secrets, but it was nothing that made her worried that her thought about him was wrong.

''Yes,'' Makarov said. ''I suggested that they shouldn't worry about anything, but they'll unlikely take my word for it until Naruto decides to show himself to his fellows Saints.''

Mirajane raised a curious eye brow. ''What do you mean 'decide?'''

''I mean that we'd held a meeting for him to be introduced, he didn't pitch, and after this Oracion Business, we held another one, he didn't show up,'' Makarov said with frown.

''Ah, speak of the devil,'' Mirajane said with a warm smile as Naruto walked into the Guild. She was quick to notice the red cloth around his left shoulder – it stretched down towards his waist and around his elbow. As he got closer, she noted the Wizard Saint badge on the cloth.

''It's awfully quiet here,'' Naruto said as he sat down beside Makarov - on his right side to be precise. ''Where are your beloved kids?''

It was something nice. Being locked up in the royal castle meant he could only hear a few voices, and when outside, he was mostly alone so it was just his thoughts making all the noise. It was almost sad though, finding this place so calm and quiet. You certainly felt that there some something missing. In this case, the people were missing.

If they had been present and quiet, one wouldn't be at fault for asking who had died.

''Out on jobs... Natsu and the others are on vacation,'' Makarov said, his eyes subtly examining Naruto's new attire. It certainly had some royal flare about it, and it was a nice change seeing the blond putting on his badge.

''Oh, even they take vacations. Lovely surprise. Then again, we're all humans. We need to rest and refresh every now and then,'' Naruto said in thought. ''Perhaps I should join them as well. My schedule ahead is crowded, so I could use the next few days resting.''

''Do you take time to rest...?'' Makarov said in a surprised tone. ''I thought you were a robot with how you always keep yourself busy. I mean you're never around here.''

Naruto smiled at Mira – the smile was sweet. He hadn't greeted her yet, and so he put aside Makarov's statement and focused on the mage before him. ''Hello, dear,'' he said quietly.

'Dear?' Mira wondered in thought before shaking it off. ''Naruto,'' she said, returning the smile. ''It's been a week,'' she added.

Naruto nodded, ''Had some rough work with me, and when I returned to Mercurios, there were more tasks waiting for me. My hand is needed almost everywhere,'' the blond explained. ''How has the week been for you? Something interesting happen?''

''Nothing interesting happened,'' Mira said with a shake of her head.

''Did you at least miss or think about me? With the progress we made, I'd be sad if Naruto Uzumaki wasn't in your thoughts,'' Naruto put on a large smile on his face.

''I don't think I would have kept you out of my ahead even if I wanted to,'' Mira said before changing the subject. ''What can I get you?''

''Whatever the old man is having,'' Naruto said. ''I think I would go bananas if I don't work. I'm used to being active, always. My body is used to it as well, so it doesn't complain.''

''Not yet,'' Makarov said. An experience was speaking on that matter. ''You were supposed to be present for our meeting...''

''I know,'' Naruto said. ''I will make the next one. I got held up in Mercurios doing other things. I couldn't send a mere clone to meet my fellow Saints. Well, being like this will reveal everyone's true faces. It will be difficult to hide your true feelings to someone who frustrates you.''

Makarov sighed. This was a problem. No, just troublesome. The other members couldn't do anything against his no show. And judging from that statement, even if the blond had been busy, he could have made some time. He just opted not to because he was playing. Well, not playing exactly, but this was a gamble, and Makarov didn't want to say it may end badly for Naruto.

''Be present in the next one,'' Makarov said firmly.

''I will. You can count on my word. I'm excited to see if the so-called Gods of Ishgar are really powerful as they are famed. I'm afraid I might get too excited and challenge number one in the rankings,'' Naruto said with a smile.

''Please don't,'' Makarov more or less begged.

''I have I certain belief, and I really wish to see if these people called gods really do deserve the title of it is just for show. I don't want anyone blaspheming that title,'' Naruto said in a firm tone that just made Makarov all the more worried about the ruckus the blond would pull out during the next meeting.

Mira looked at Naruto curiously. ''Blaspheming? Do you see yourself in that rank as well?'' Mira asked, sensing the firmness of his tone could only mean so.

While Naruto smiled pleasantly, Makarov responded, ''You notice it now?'' He asked as if it had been the most obvious thing.

Mirajane put on a thoughtful look on her face, ''Well he is certainly strong. There is no doubt about that, but god? I don't know. The power he has shown can be classified as inhuman because of his appearance, but that...''

''You've never seen him fighting with all his power,'' Makarov said. Given what he knew, he doubted that even against Oracion Seis the blond was fighting at full power.

Mirajane looked at Naruto for a moment before turning back to Makarov. ''Do you know something I don't?''

The old man shrugged. ''I do wonder why you never go all out though...''

''It's not necessary to go all out if I can still win with moderate weapons,'' Naruto was quick to say. ''Besides, if I go all out against a human, I'd simply annihilate them. Imagine if I did that to everyone I fought. What would be the image painted? I would simply be seen as a murderer or a demon and the Magic Council would be out for my head – not that it scares me...''

Makarov understood. Going all out would only be an option if he was forced to do so. He had been called a demon back in his world, but the fact that he wanted to do things differently meant that he couldn't allow himself to be painted in the same image as before. That would mean failure. It would mean he was no good at anything but killing.

Perhaps there were fears as well. Overwhelming power did get on people and it heavily influenced their actions. Still, Makarov believed that Naruto had experienced enough to resist the urges of his power.

Destructive was for destroying, not building. Makarov assumed this power Naruto held back was a force of nature that just destroyed everything on its path. If he was saying he could stand in the shoes of Zeref, then there would be trouble if he went on the destructive path.

At least he was conscious about his self, and that was a character worth noting.

''I sure hope I don't get to see the day you go all out. I don't want to be close to it,'' Makarov said.

''It wouldn't be safe for bystanders,'' Naruto said with a smile, imagining the kind of a battle that could change the landscape. Yup, that was his main dish. ''Can't wait for that day,'' the blond added in thought.

''You seem excited,'' Mirajane said, looking at the blond carefully.

''Wouldn't you be?'' Naruto said. ''You have all these powers... It's a waste not to use it. I want to go all out one day. It would be fun fighting someone who can take my punches and still stand up as if it was nothing,'' the blond said.

It was just impossible for someone to take his punch and remain on his feet. Naruto couldn't foresee that possibility. Perhaps it was the arrogance speaking, but Naruto would go all his way to try to prove it.

Mirajane shook his head. ''So you're like Natsu and his kind. Just have the appetite for a much bigger plate,'' the white haired mage said, still shaking her head.

''It's not a bad thing, you know,'' Naruto said. ''So long as you know your limits,'' he added.

Makarov nodded. ''How are things in the royal castle?'' The old man asked curiosity.

''Curiosity killed the cat,'' Naruto said to the old man with a pointed look. He then looked at Mirajane, smiling – apparently he wasn't going to answer the old man's question. ''So, Mira... We good?''

Mira raised an eye brow, ''Why wouldn't we be?''

Naruto waved his right hand. ''Who knows? After what happened, I'd assumed something would be up...'' he said with a nervous smile. ''I'm not very good with this sort of thing...''

''Really?'' Mirajane didn't seem to buy it, for a moment. ''You don't seem that way... You handle yourself well. I thought this was your territory.''

Naruto shook his head. ''I'm just confident,'' he said. ''But not that experienced. I can be clueless on certain things, ya know. I'm good with fights and reading people. But I do face challenges about myself.''

''Apparently,'' Mirajane gave the blond a sad smile. ''We are alright. I don't know where we stand though. But I don't have any problems.''

''Wonderful,'' Naruto smiled before turning to Makarov. ''You really should know that there are things such as private conversations.''

''I like to know things too,'' Makarov said, taking in a sip of his beer.

Naruto sighed. ''That is obvious,'' he said. ''Mira, I wa-'' he stopped in midsentence as his face twisted slightly. ''This isn't good…" he said to himself.

''What's wrong?''

Naruto just turned around. ''Later; Gotta go,'' he disappeared into thin air.

''What was that about?''

Makarov shook his head. ''It must be something serious for him to leave like that,'' the old man said. He fixed Mirajane a look. ''Don't forget what I said,'' he said firmly.

**Team Natsu**

''What the Hell?!'' Natsu shouted, glaring at the man standing behind the rip-off table. ''Are you ripping me off?''

He had to be cheated to lose three times in a row and he was losing big. How could that be? He wasn't that much of a bad gambler. He was certain of it. He wasn't angry at losing money. Sure money was going away, but he could always ask Lucy for money or Gray... Or Erza... Natsu shivered. He let that thought disperse into nothingness before it gave him nightmares. What he was mad about was losing. He hated losing and losing in the way he was wasn't funny at all.

''You lost fair and square, sir. There are no tricks here,'' the man said as quietly and polite as he could, given the threatening look he was getting from the Dragon Slayer.

''You just suck at this Natsu,'' Happy offered his cents. ''We should go do something we won't lose money.''

Natsu ignored Happy for the moment. ''You must be cheating me somehow,'' Natsu was adamant about that. Even though Happy was offering his brutal opinion, Natsu was sure it wasn't as the blue neko thought.

''You're just a bad gambler,'' Gray said, walking past the pinkette. ''You should stick to throwing flames around. Your head is full of them anyway...''

''What did you say, teme?'' Natsu demanded, twisting and grabbing Gray by his right hand. ''Like you can do any better...''

Gray merely smiled and narrowed his eyes towards his free hand. It was holding his winnings. ''What the hell?!''

Gray brushed off Natsu and turned away. ''I told you: your mind is not suited for this,'' he said walking away, leaving an infuriated dragon slayer. If it wasn't because of his thoughts for a re-match, Natsu would have attacked Gray, without doubt.

He turned around to the man behind the rip-off table. ''One more round,'' he demanded.

Happy sighed. Natsu was going to lose all their money and they would soon be without money for food. Well, it wasn't an unfamiliar story. Natsu was mostly begging for food, while he ate his fish. When those wells dried out, he too had to follow Natsu in that path. Well, Lucy was around. She always had money and her fridge always had food. That gave the cat some peace of mind.

Just then, a big man came up. ''Something wrong, Natsu Dragneel?''

''I'm being ripped off!'' Natsu shouted in frustrations. He then blinked. ''Wait, how do you know me, and do I know you?''

''No you don't,'' the man said, pulling at a gun and he pointed it at the dragon slayer while smiling.

Upon seeing the gun, the civilians erupted in panic and started to run about, fearing for their lives. Although people were falling all over as they pushed towards the exit, the place was cleared within a few moments and only the mages remained.

'Great,' Happy thought. 'Just when he thought it would be a free vacation...'

With Gray

''You're really good at this,'' Lucy said to Gray - who was playing slots. ''Have you played it before?''

Gray shook his head. ''Just lucky,'' he said, and then looked at the blonde haired girl curiously. ''Shouldn't you be cheering or trying to calm Natsu down? He has a tendency of starting trouble everywhere he goes.''

''That's the reason I'm not with him,'' Lucy said.

Even she needed to enjoy herself. They came here to enjoy themselves in this wonderful resort and although Natsu was a good friend, he had the urge to destroy good things. Lucy wanted to have fun and being around the pinkette Dragon Slayer would only give her a head ache as he would start trouble and fights would surely break out.

Gray merely nodded. ''Aren't you playing?''

Lucy shook her head. ''I'd rather not,'' she said.

''Where are Erza and Juvia anyway?''

''Don't know,'' she said. ''I left Erza trying to change. I'm sure she must be somewhere around here. Juvia was just moving around... She isn't really familiar with anyone as of yet,'' she said.

Well, at least she was trying and everyone was a lot friendly. Lucy had no doubt she would get along with everyone quickly. She was a lot different from Gajeel, but both were good people in her eyes.

When the noise started with people running around, Gray started looking around. ''Ah, what did Natsu do now?'' He asked, particularly to no one.

''You're Fairy Tail mages,'' a man said walking up to both Gray and Lucy. ''Where is Erza?''

''Who are you?''

''I'm the one asking the questions: where is Erza?'' he demanded in a hardened tone.

Lucy moved closer to Gray and whispered, ''I don't think he is a nice person,'' she said.

Gray merely nodded to her. ''What do you want with her?'' The good thing was that, at least it seemed like Natsu wasn't the one who started with all the troubles. Trouble seemed to have been caused by this person, who was obviously not on his own. And for whatever reason he wanted Erza, it wasn't good.

''I'm her old friend. Now where is she?'' No one responded. The man tried to attack with his right fist, but Lucy quickly placed a reflective mirror to block the blow.

She was relieved. Thank Naruto, she thought. Where was he anyway?

The man stopped attacking as he placed his right hand on his right ear. ''Got it,'' he said to himself.

''Dark Moment!''

Everything went dark as if the lights had been switched off. Right then, there was the bang - the sound of a gun going off. When the lights came back, there was no one in front of them. The man had disappeared.

''What happened?'' Lucy asked, trying to regain her senses.

Before Gray could respond, there was an explosion of flames. ''Where the hell is that bastard?'' He questioned, looking around for the teme who shot him in the mouth. Who the hell did that anyway?

''What did you do Natsu? You didn't piss of anyone with you complaining did you?''

''Why do you think it's my fault?!''

''Duh, you're always starting trouble...''

''Umm, Natsu…'' Lucy interjected. ''Where is Happy?''

It seemed to click in Natsu's mind that his beloved neko was missing. He looked around frantically for a few moments before calling out Happy's name. ''That bastard must have taken him!''

Juvia ran up to the group, looking tired. ''Erza has been taken,'' she said, shocking the group.

Gray frowned. ''They were working together. That guy was asking about Erza and probably used that spell to escape. We have to find them...'' he said in a matter of all seriousness.

''How?'' Lucy asked.

''Leave that to me!'' Natsu said, fist pumped ready for action. ''I'm going to pummel that guy to the ground when we find him! Come on, lets go. I've got both Happy and Erza's scent. We can find them!'' he was already running off when those words left his mouth.

Erza

Titannia was tied to a pole inside a cell at a place she never thought she would ever have to return in her life. The last time she was put in the place like this was when he was still a slave of the tower. That was her past. A past in which she left her dear friends behind and entered a new world where she made new friends who she cherishes above her own life. Still, Erza never thought that her 'friends' would bring her back to this place in this manner.

Something must have happened. Something very wrong. She hadn't abandoned like they were saying. She hadn't betrayed them. Jellal had to have lied to them to turn them against her. But why would he do that? As far as she remembered, he wasn't that kind of person.

Erza looked up as someone entered her cell. Millianna.

''You comfortable?'' The cat loving mage said to Erza.

Erza frowned. How could she be comfortable when she was tied to a pole against her will and wishes? Really. Perhaps the question was rhetoric, and so, Erza decided against answering. ''What happened to my friends, Millianna?''

''I thought we were your friends,'' Millianna said with narrowed eyes. ''I guess you have replaced us with new ones huh. Right after abandoning us.''

Erza swallowed hard as she tried to free herself. ''What happened to them?''

''They are fine. We had no business with them,'' Millianna said indifferently. ''We only wanted you, Erza. I must say, I have really missed you,'' she added with a small sad smile.

''Then why are you doing this?''

''Because you betrayed Jellal... You betrayed us, Erza. After everything, I still can't believe you'd do it.'' Millianna said before walking away from the cell. She stopped just after closing the bars. ''Stop trying to struggle. You won't get loose,'' that said she walked away.

''Millianna, come back here!'' Erza shouted, but she was ignored. She shouted again, but still no answer came. That didn't stop her from shouting again. ''What did I do, Millianna?!''

If those people were fine, then they would no doubt be coming for her. Erza wanted to handle things by herself, but if they came there would be no helping it. Still, Erza hoped they were fine wherever they were. She didn't want them to get hurt in her past.

'Jellal,' Erza thought sadly. What happened?

**Magic Council**

''I'm very serious. The R-system still does exist,'' Siegrain repeated to the Magic Council.

It seemed difficult for them to swallow the fact that the system still existed even though he a member of the Council was telling them one was operational. Perhaps it was because this was truly a serious case for them. People had the difficulty in accepting things that they didn't want to believe. Good news was easy to believe and accept. However, unwanted discoveries brought out the fears of men and the heart did _everything it could to discredit the knowledge so that it doesn't believe._

There was no other choice here than to believe that he was saying. He wasn't going to allow them to say otherwise. He needed them to do as he wanted for his plans to move accordingly. He hoped things didn't go awry along the way.

''I thought we destroyed all the systems...'' one member said in thought. ''No, we destroyed all of them.''

''There is one left,'' another said. ''But I thought it was operational because it wasn't fully built when we destroyed the other systems...''

''It was rebuilt and completed secretly,'' Siegrain said in a firm tone.

''How do you know this?''

''I really didn't want to say this,'' Siegrain paused for a moment, merely to be dramatic. ''The one in control of the system… Or as it called, the Tower of Heaven is my twin brother. Believe when I say that the technology is too dangerous to be left alone. We must take measures to destroy it.''

''We still do not have enough information to do anything at this stage. Shouldn't we investigate before making a decision?''

''We have information,'' Siegrain stressed. ''They are trying to revive Zeref through the Tower of Heaven. We must destroy it now before they succeed!'' He paused before speaking calmly, yet in a very serious tone. ''We must destroy it with Etherion.''

''Are you mad?''

''Etherion is our secret weapon. It is too powerful, there be innocents caught within its blast. We can't risk it. Etherion is much more powerful than the R-system. We can just send Rune Knights to destroy it.''

''The Tower has already been completed. Do you think the Rune Knights will get there before the tower is activated? I brought this because it is a serious matter and we must act quickly,'' Siegrain said. ''We are the Magic Council we must secure balance. Do you think that balance will remain intact if we ALLOW Zeref to be revived?''

''I agree with him,'' Ultear said. ''The R-system is too dangerous. I vote we use Etherion.''

Ultear was positive that they would end up convincing the old fools to fire Etherion. Of course, that wouldn't destroy the tower. They would be just falling into their plan... Well her plan. Siegrain may not know it, but it was her plan and she would play the supporting the role to ensure that things worked out.

Despite having those positive, there was a negative that was surely likely to happen.

''If it is too dangerous, then we can't have it left standing. I vote for the use of Etherion.''

''We need two more votes. Think carefully because th-'' Siegrain was cut off when Naruto suddenly appeared in the center of the Magic Council members. He'd just appeared out of nowhere.

''Hold it,'' he said. ''There is no need to do what he says. The Phantom can destroy the Tower.''

Siegrain frowned and narrowed his eyes at Ultear who pretended not to sense that he was looking at her for answers. What was this man doing here? He thought Ultear would've had things under control but now this would just ruin everything. All the work he had been doing. He had to play things carefully.

''What are you doing intruding in our meeting?!''

''Be still,'' Naruto said quietly. ''I understand that I may be overstepping my boundaries, but I can't let you use Etherion. I have proved to be strong enough, so you have my word when I say I will destroy the Tower within an hour.''

''Don't be stupid. You don't even know where it is...''

Naruto smiled. ''I know where it is. It is in the ocean,'' he said walking over to Siegrain. He swiped his hand towards the man and he disappeared. ''You were being tricked. That man is the one the one controlling the Tower. You see, to activate it, the tower needs large amounts of magic, and were to get it than Etherion?''

''Do you have any proof?''

''I'm already there at the tower,'' Naruto said to the Council, turning to Ultear. ''I will give further details when I return from destroying it. The fact that this Siegrain is not here, but a mere projection should be proof enough, no?''

''Perhaps,'' The chairman said. ''I'm inclined to trust your word, but how did you know this was happening? How?'' He asked with narrowed eyes.

''We can deal with that later,'' Yajima said. ''Right now, we should be focused on getting the R-system destroyed. We cannot allow Zeref to be revived.''

''We are not holding him from going anywhere,'' another member said. ''This man said he was already at the tower. So I presume this is just one of his abilities and since you're able to talk, you should be able to answer questions.''

''I will answer them after completing my job,'' the clone said. He stood in front of Ultear but before he could say anything, the woman stabbed him, ''Oops,'' she said with a smile. ''Shouldn't have told me you're a clone,'' she whispered before the blond disappeared in a puff of smoke.

As he disappeared, Naruto had nothing but disappointed look on his face.

''Ultear, what did you do?'' The chairman

Ultear let out a full blown laughter... Before grinning madly as she spoke. ''Isn't it obvious?''

**Tower of Heaven**

''Finally!'' Natsu cried out, looking at the tall tower ahead of them. ''Erza and Happy are inside there,'' he said, already thinking of jumping into the water. But before he could do anything, his motion sickness kicked in once again causing him to fall down into the boat.

''Just pathetic,'' Gray couldn't help but say, just for the fun of it.

At least they'd reached their destination. Natsu had been crying foul and in frustrations as they couldn't go fast enough and he was certainly worried about his friend neko. Gray was concerned, but there was Erza to think about as well. He didn't think she was weak enough to be defeated easily. He believed that wherever she was, she was still fighting. That was the type of person Erza was.

''This tower gives me the creeps,'' Lucy said, feeling a cold shiver run down her spine. She wondered what sort of things they would be confronted with when they do get in.

''We have to go in, regardless,'' Juvia said, earning a nod from Gray.

Once the group reached the tower, they were greeted by a standing Naruto. He was standing atop of the water as if it was the ground. The blond didn't have his usual smile - that's something that everyone was quick to notice. ''Yo little ones. I have been waiting for you.''

''What are you doing here?'' Lucy asked.

Inside, she was dancing in relief. There was someone strong to shield her if danger does come and that was something to be happy about. She didn't think the blond could be defeated after all. So, with his presence, her earlier chills were no longer of concern. She could happily walk into the tower.

''I have to destroy this tower,'' Naruto said. ''What are you doing here?''

''Didn't you just say you were waiting for us?'' Gray asked before shaking his head as he answered Naruto's question. ''Erza was captured along with Happy. We are here to retrieve them...'' the Ice-make user tilted his head to the side as he asked. ''Why do you have to destroy it?''

''It's dangerous and the Magic Council wants it destroyed,'' Naruto simply said. His tone was a bit flat. There weren't too many emotions in his face, something Juvia was quick to notice.

''Is everything okay?''

Naruto turned to Juvia, head tilted to the side before shaking his head. ''I'm immensely disappointed in someone. Despite my warnings, they chose to do what is wrong. After everything I did, all my firm warnings and the time I spent with her - she has still chosen to wrong path: that has put me in a foul mood.'' The blond said before turning around. ''Come on,'' he said before blowing a hole in the tower.

Everyone blinked for a moment... Well except for Natsu who wasn't surprised. It was something that he would do. The others were surprised because that wasn't something that Naruto did. Perhaps he was really in a foul mood.

As soon as they stepped into the ground floor, the group was welcomed by a booming voice, ''Welcome Fairy Tail to the Tower of Heaven,'' the voice said in a relaxed tone. ''You must be looking for Erza. She is at the top floor. You have to climb up to get to her, however, each floor represents a task you must complete and the higher you get the more difficult the tasks become.''

''Come out here you coward!'' Natsu shouted.

''And oh, glad you could make it Naruto. Don't think about launching one of those fancy spells of yours at this place. I have a hostage and I'm not sure she could survive...'' the voice said. Having ignored Natsu. ''Now, entertain me.''

''Annoying little pest,'' Naruto said distastefully, looking up. ''I'll go from the outside straight into the top floor,'' Naruto said walking away from the group of Fairy Tail Mages.

''Wait,'' Natsu said running after Naruto. ''Take me with you!''

''Don't you have to search for Happy and the person who took him? I'm sure the tasks are the people who took Erza away,'' with that said, Naruto blasted off like a bullet.

''He's not really happy, is he?'' Lucy said.

''Obviously,'' Gray said. ''We should take separate paths to cover more ground. Lucy, go with Juvia, I will take this way, and Natsu will take the other way,'' he ordered, already taking his chosen direction.

**Top Floor**

Naruto burst through the steel walls carelessly and landed on the floor with a straight look on his face. He didn't move a muscle as his eyes wondered around the space that surrounded him. The man that was his opponent was just right of him, but Naruto wasn't looking for him. He couldn't move without him noticing him anyway and it didn't seem like he was going to attack him any time soon.

He found Erza, bound and out cold. It was distasteful. Yet, he couldn't be too mad at Jellal. He was just a puppet who got tricked by Ultear. He thought he was doing the will of Zeref. He thought he was going to try to revive Zeref, but that wasn't the reality of things. Stupid mage. He didn't know that Zeref was very much alive and didn't need to be revived. Then again, Ultear was the stupid girl as well. She was trying to reach into lands she didn't understand.

That woman; She really needed a strong beating.

''What were you planning on doing with her?'' Naruto asked with his eyes still on Erza rather than Jellal.

''Not were, but I am planning on using her as a sacrifice. Of course you derailed my plan in using Etherion, but there are still other ways to go about things,'' Jellal said, still sitting on his throne. ''I can still do what I wish. But I must remove these pieces that have become a disturbance, including you.''

Naruto tilted his head to the side, eyes narrowed. ''Do you know why I never took interest in even starting a conversation with you, Siegrain... No Jellal is your name, right?''

''Oh, do tell...'' Jellal said with a smile. He felt no need to confirm his name to the blond. It didn't matter at this stage. Whatever he was addressed was fine. It wasn't like he was going to live for that long anyway.

''You're just a mere puppet; A foolish little boy who couldn't even realize that Ultear has been the one who has been manipulating you, not the other way around.''

Jellal laughed. ''What are you talking about? Ultear is my subordinate.''

The idea that Ultear had been the master was just ludicrous. It didn't even cross to Jellal's mind as to why Naruto would say that or question if Naruto had a reason to lie about this. It was because, he had watched Ultear's movements. She had been his faithful servant. Things were not the other way around.

Naruto shook his head. ''You pitiful boy,'' he started in a cold tone. ''She told me of your encounter with 'Zeref's spirit' and your taking control over the tower and finishing it to revive Zeref. Erza is the sacrifice as you said.''

Jellal stopped his laughing and narrowed his eyes at Naruto. He then shrugged. ''It doesn't matter at this stage,'' he said standing up. ''Your power has exceeded many expectations, and I hadn't thought you'd get here before this. It doesn't matter though,'' he paused, looking at the pieces on his board. ''Can you perform against me?''

The Rinnegan came to life.

''I'm not going to fight you. I'm afraid I'm a bit disappointed with Ultear. This is her work, since you're a victim of her schemes, I'm afraid I can't take the chance of fighting you. If I do, I will kill you. Besides, I have other matters to attend. Fighting you will only waste my time as it won't even be fun. But if you really want to fight, we can do this some other day…'' Naruto said calmly.

Jellal snorted. ''As if you could,'' he said before activating a spell. ''Meteor.''

Jellal disappeared in a blur and appeared just above Naruto. He sent a right footed kick and hit Naruto on the side of his head, causing him to slide the other side under the force of the kick.

''Impressive,'' Naruto said. ''You're fast enough to actually make me think twice. But as I said: I will not fight. I have to get back to the Magic Council HQ quickly to assess the situation. I'm afraid Ultear will do something stupid.''

Which would be against his wishes. He'd told her not to do anything stupid. But the woman had stabbed him. Really, Naruto hadn't expected her to be so stubborn and do something like that.

Jellal went on the attack again, and tried to slam his left foot on Naruto's right shoulder, but the blond moved back to avoid it. Jellal drove a punch that went straight at Naruto's chest and connected. There was a boom that tore through the floor, but Naruto didn't move.

Jellal found himself staring at these large hypnotic eyes and for a moment, he couldn't move. Something was holding him. Something he couldn't see. It had happened the moment his punch connected with Naruto's chest. It was as if the blond had let him hit so that there could be contact and his movements would be stopped for a moment.

Those eyes that had stared at him. They'd been hypnotic. He couldn't tell how much time had passed as he was staring into them. It had been a frightening experience.

''You're fast that I can't catch you at this level. So I just let you come to me,'' Naruto said placing his palm on Jellal's forehead.

''What are you doing?!''

''Don't worry,'' Naruto said, still no smile. ''This may hurt,'' Jellal cried as both his hands were broken by the things that were holding him. Naruto took the chance to remove the man's soul from his body before storing it for safekeeping.

Once done, he created several clones. ''Get everyone out of here,'' he ordered. The clones disappeared in a blur and Naruto created one last more which took Erza and Jellal's body out of the tower through the hole he created.

''Now then,'' Naruto said looking down. He bust through the floor, going downwards. He only left a cloud of debris as he destroyed everything on his way to get to the center of the tower.

Once he was sure everyone was out, he stood at the center of the tower, hands held out.

''Shinra Tensei.''

Chapter End

Didn't come out the way I wanted. You might have noticed that every time I have to do a chapter that follows cannon, I take a long time to update. The thing is I suck at writing cannot events. This is why I prefer not to include much of cannon story lines.

In any case, I will make sure that the next chapter follows through next week.

I think I responded to everyone with a question. And once again, thanks for your reviews. They really give me a pat on the back.

Sonicdasshh: depends on how long it takes me to put up the chapter together.

The Omnipresent Sage


	22. Chapter 22

**A God Amongst Gods**

Boom!

The explosion erupted large waves of water, creating a dome. The fairies had their eyes open wide as they could see the bottom of the sea with the water pushed aside. The tower that had been there a moment ago had disappeared. Not even the slightest of its existence remained. All that was the sound of water splashing as Naruto floated at the center of the large waves of water that looked as if they would devour him at any moment. For a moment, the water had just stopped moving, being held back by an invisible force.

Erza couldn't believe it. Just how much powerful was Naruto? He'd basically pushed aside all the water, in the middle of the sea. Who could do that with just his abilities? He suddenly disappeared and the water rushed back to fill the gap he'd created. Erza was sure if any human had remained there, he would've died from the force of the water.

Erza tried to look around for the blond but he wasn't anywhere. It was just the clones that were holding her above the water. ''Where did he go?''

''Magic Council HQ presumably,'' the clone holding the redhead said quietly. ''There are some matters that need to be solved quickly.''

Erza nodded and looked at her knocked out friends from the Tower of Heaven. There was really a lot of explaining to do. If not, she would not get her friends back, but what about Jellal? Why did he do what he did? Why betray their friends in this manner?

Thinking of the blue haired, Erza looked at the clone holding her. She wouldn't put it past Naruto to do something 'lethal' to that man. Even after everything. Even though he'd tried to use her as a mere sacrifice, Erza wasn't going to just hate him like that. She still needed to talk to him. It was possible that Naruto took him to the Magic Council. If he did so, Jellal would be in trouble. There was no question about it.

''Where is Jellal?''

The clone tilted its head, looking at her curiously. ''Why do you ask? You sound concerned...''

''I am,'' Erza said.

Where could one find a heart such as this? To be betrayed like that and still care? Naruto didn't know if he could do it again. He'd done it once with Sasuke and after everything he's experienced and how life has treated him, he would punish betrayal. He was no longer that person. He had killed too many people and lived a number of years in pain to be like that.

Yet, what Erza was doing wasn't a bad thing. No, far from it. It was actually a kind thing. If everyone had the kind of heart, people would certainly be different and there would be fewer conflicts. She is able to forgive, but most people were not able to do so. Naruto could forgive, but it came after a brutal beating.

The clone smiled at Erza, grip on her firm as it pulled her into a tight hug. ''That man was going to sacrifice your life. He turned your friends against you and used them as mere puppets to achieve his goal, and yet you still worry?'' it said quietly into her right ear. ''Erza, you truly are one of a kind. If only the boss had a heart like yours.''

There was evident emotion flowing from the clone. She didn't truly understand the technique, but she understood what it was saying and it conveyed Naruto's thoughts because it was Naruto. For so long, she had been the one holding onto people, having them wash all their worries on her, but this time, she felt as if her body was the weaker one. She was being invited in.

Erza didn't know what to say.

''You're strong, physically and mentally,'' perhaps she was even stronger than Mirajane. ''Jellal will not be sent to the Magic Council. The boss has other purposes for him. You can keep this between us, right?''

Erza hesitated for a moment before nodding, still held firmly by the blond clone. ''The Magic Council?'

The clone nodded. ''Yes. The Council will not be happy if it found out,'' it said before releasing Erza from the warm hug. ''Do you want to know something that will sooth your soul?''

''What?''

''I know it doesn't make much of an excuse, but he was being manipulated by someone the boss is deeply disappointed in. I don't know if he cares as much as you do, but the boss will straighten things to him and try to turn him good. Perhaps you'll see him soon and say the things you want to say,'' it paused for a moment. ''You're hurt, right?''

Erza remained silent.

The clone merely smiled at her. ''Come on. Let us go to your friends. I'm sure you want to explain a few things to them...''

Erza didn't get to say anything as they suddenly blurred out of existence and appeared on land. Everyone was safe. She was relieved, and the clones that had been carrying them were now gone. But that wasn't a problem. She was just happy to see everyone well.

''Take your time. When you're done, raise your hands so that I can take you back to the outskirts of Magnolia,'' the clone said turning away from Erza.

''Where are you going?''

''To gather some energy...''

Erza nodded and looked back at her friends.

**Magic Council HQ**

Naruto's frown deepened as he looked at the mess that was undoubtedly made by the hand of Ultear. The HQ was in shambles, just a mess of a building. It had been destroyed. Ultear's magic was very much capable of doing that. Given that she had stabbed him - his clone to be exact - there could be no one else who could've done this to the Council.

That stupid and foolish woman. When was she ever going to learn? No one was capable of getting away with everything in the world of humans. She would have to one day pay the price for her sins and at this rate; Naruto would force her to make her dues. She was not immune to punishment if she was doing evil before the sight of god. No one was. All had to be punished, otherwise the justice wouldn't be real, it would be compromised and lacking any integrity.

What could possess that woman to do something like this though? Although he had suspected she would do so because it was the nature of manipulators, he was surprised and thoroughly disappointed by her stubbornness and ignorance. He would have been a little okay if she'd just quit her job with the Council and walked away. He hadn't said anything that compromised her position in the first place.

If she'd done that. Things would have been okay. She wouldn't be forced to cover her face as she walks about this world to make up for her sins. She was just going to be like Jellal, but there was no helping it with him.

''I thought you'd come here immediately,'' Lahar said walking up to Naruto, who was standing atop of the rumbles that once formed the Magic Council HQ in Fiore. The blond haired kami had been staring into the empty space in the sky.

''This is a matter of great concern,'' Naruto said quietly, still looking up. ''Anyone concerned about the balance of things would be concerned. Something needs to be done quickly before things get out of control.''

Perhaps balance made more of his mindset because of the god complex. Yes, that made sense. What kind of god wouldn't be worried about the balance of things bellow him? A careless god perhaps. But Naruto was very much concerned about this world. Balance was essential for stability in all sides. Without the Council, loose cannons would be running rampant and the once feared Rune Knights would turn powerless without the Council backing them up.

''At least you weren't involved in any of this,'' Lahar said to Naruto. ''This improves your standing and you can get a chance to be involved in the making of the new Magic Council.''

With some members gone and council having being deemed unfit, there was surely going to be a new Council. A new chairman was in order and the rest of the members could be found. Lahar would wish for the selection process to be one without leaks and outside influences. That way, more suitable candidates would be chosen and they wouldn't have a Council like the previous one which was quick to make decisions he didn't fully agree with.

A change was indeed needed.

''That is a good thing. With a new Council, we get to do a re-do of things done,'' Naruto said calmly. ''A new start for me. On the bright side, this is good for me. But it doesn't make the situation ideal any less.''

Lahar didn't want to agree with that, but looking at things in all angles, the blond wasn't wrong. ''What are you going to do?''

''Nothing,'' Naruto said.

Lahar was surprised. He didn't show it on his face, but he did ask. ''For a man who was preaching about changing the Magic Council, I thought you'd be all over the issue, trying to get things done properly and gain a little influence within the Council.''

''One would think that but I don't have that in mind,'' Naruto said before going on to explain. ''You don't want to be seen as having influence in the Council, especially when you have 'forced' your way through. I will watch as things proceed, but I trust that a man such as yourself will be heavily involved and gain the trust of the new Council once it is formed.''

Lahar was quiet as he digested what the blond had said. ''Basically, you're just sending me to do what you want to do. How will it benefit you? The previous Council didn't fully trust you for reasons... But I trust you and if I become a vital 'member' of the new Council, my word will come highly valued and of course recommendations...''

Naruto finally turned to face Lahar. For the first time during the day, he had a smile on his face. It was small, but a smile nonetheless. ''This is why I like you. You're smart and you catch on quickly,'' he paused, tilting his head to the side. ''So, what do you think?''

''Not a bad deal,'' Lahar said. He had no ambitions to rise within the Council. His desire was to do what was right and just. Nothing else mattered. ''That means we are going to become partners now.''

''In a way, yes,'' Naruto said with a nod. ''Not a bad improvement from how things started with us, don't you think?''

Lahar nodded. ''It's amazing how things change. My opinion of you has taken a really sharp turn and I find myself in this position – Which I wouldn't have thought of in the beginning.''

''That is life, Captain. As we perceive and grow to know and understand things, our opinions, mindset and attitudes will change. That is what I call being human. People will change because humans are heavily influenced by the time they live in and the environment that surrounds them,'' Naruto held out his right hand, his waved it around, doing hand signs.

High volumes of winds started to pick up around the area as Naruto blurred away from the rubles of the fallen building. It few seconds later, a whirlwind picked up, rising high. Its velocity created powerful gusts of wind that forced Lahar backwards, using all his energy to stay on ground while shielding himself.

Naruto snapped his fingers and the winds just dispersed.

''Man says he controls everything, but that is false. Nature controls everything. When nature decides not to bring rain, men suffers; when violent winds strike, men has to hide and or runaway. Men cannot stand nature. Because men is like that, he will always subjected to changes and unless he is a force of nature, he can always change.''

''What are you getting at?''

Naruto shook his head. ''Nothing really. I'm just talking to myself,'' he said before looking up into the sky once again.

''Is there something there in particular?''

''I'm just wondering if there are gods who are in existence, sitting over the heavens are watching over the humans,'' Naruto said. ''Sometimes I wonder, if they are there, why do they let some things happen? Why don't they stop things from going out of control.''

''Perhaps it is because they want humans to fix their own problems,'' Lahar said, in thought and looking over to the heavens as Naruto.

''But some problems are much bigger than humans and in some cases, some humans lose the humanity and become gods trying to change things... Well, as long as things work out for the best...'' he didn't finish. He changed the subject. ''I presume you have secured things...''

Lahar nodded. ''The survivors are being taken care of in the tent,'' the man pointed at the white tent erected just away from their location. ''Who did this?''

''Should you be asking questions you already know the answers to?'' Naruto asked, his eyes still above. ''You said there were survivors; surely they told you what happened. Are you trying to tempt me, Captain Lahar?''

''Maybe,'' Lahar said with a shrug. ''And your end?''

''As it should,'' Naruto said. ''I will give you the report once I get time to write it. For now, I have to chase after that woman.''

''You're not going to bring her back, are you?''

''Prison won't make up for what she has done. Believe me when I say I agree she cannot get away with what she did. But I will punish her myself...'' Naruto said. ''I leave things at your hands, and the 10 Wizards Saints will meet up, presumably. Gotta keep this under wraps from the masses.''

''Before you go,'' Lahar gave Naruto a stern look. ''If I catch her, I will arrest her. If I hear she was spotted somewhere doing wrong things, I will mobilize the Knights and search for her.''

''I expect nothing less,'' Naruto said with a smile. He looked behind Lahar, ''Yajima-san...'' he said as if greeting the old man and then he disappeared.

Lahar quickly twisted around to face the old man. He didn't know he had been there. ''How much did you hear?''

''Enough,'' Yajima merely said. ''But don't worry. I'm not going to be part of the new Council.''

**Gilmoire Heart Airship**

**Ultear's Room**

Ultear lay on her back on her bed, staring at the empty space between her and the ceiling. In here, she was somewhere she could call safe. No one could simply come to get her. Not that she feared anyone doing anything to her. The Council couldn't do anything to her. The best they could do was to send Naruto towards her, that had some different endings, but nothing that made her fear for her freedom. But of course, she'd have to choose a way she could get out of the situation. It was a path she never thought she would go through though.

But this was Uzumaki Naruto. A powerful man. Someone she'd like if the situation had been a little different. He was smart, knew how to play her game, and incredibly powerful. He could resist her and dominate her. Perhaps she could even go as far as to call him the perfect candidate for her.

Circumstances were different. She had a goal to achieve. What Naruto had said gave her doubts nevertheless. It wasn't just what the blond had said, but what that man had said. He'd agreed with what Naruto had said. It could be true that her mother did love her, but Ultear didn't want to believe it. She had seen those replacements: Gray and Lyon. Her mother had abandoned her and loved other children who weren't hers.

That was what her eyes had seen and that was what she wanted to change. She had to change it, for her own happiness. She had been struggling for it since that day. She couldn't' stop now.

Ultear got up when she felt a change in the air waves: Naruto. The woman smiled at the blond as she stood up. ''I have been waiting for you,'' she said softly.

Naruto returned the smile and kneeled down. He placed as right hand on the floor as he responded. ''I'd presumed so,'' the blond said as the room began to glow purple with markings around it. ''You look happy.'' Naruto added.

Ultear tried to ignore what the blond had just done. She didn't want to do anything to ruin the mood or her flow, but wouldn't be careless about it.

''Why wouldn't I be? I'm with you, alone, in my room,'' Ultear said slyly. As she reached the blond, he was back on his feet, eyes facing her head on. ''What was that?''

''Silencer: we can make all the noise we want and no one will hear us,'' Naruto responded a smile.

''All the better,'' Ultear said giving Naruto the same smile as he was. Slowly, her right hand moved towards his face. As it touched him, she realized it was trembling slightly. Perhaps she was afraid of what might happen if Naruto follows through to temptation. She'd never done this before, yet being afraid wasn't what she wanted.

Perhaps it wasn't even fear, but excitement. All those moments with him had created some tensions she couldn't even begin to understand. It might be her body crying out for something she'd been starving it.

Naruto stared at her, unblinking for a few moments before his smile changed. His hands held her over by her waist as he pulled her closer, pressing her body against his. ''You want to go down this road, Ultear?''

''Nothing you don't want to do. Correct me if I'm wrong.''

Naruto shook his head. ''The urge is there. I wish to pick you up and throw you into that bed and pleasure myself with your body. I would be lying if I said the thought has never come to mind,'' the blond said quietly. ''I'm a man after all.''

''So what's stopping you?'' Ultear asked, getting her face closer to his till she could feel his breath. Ultear closed her eyes as her lips touched Naruto's unmoving lips. He felt cold. Unmovable. When she opened them, she was greeted with cold blue eyes that made her want to get away from the blond, but he was holding her firmly.

''Naruto..?'' Her heart started to race. She was afraid of what he might do. He'd never given her that look before. It made her feel otherwise...

''Did you really think this would stop me from bringing up what you just did? You stabbed me and did that stupid thing to the Council even when I went all my way to warn you against doing stupid things. Even after I informed you that your reasons for following this path were misguided by the half-truth and lies...''

With each word coming out of his mouth, Ultear felt as if he was sucking the energy out of her body. Perhaps she'd underestimated how disappointed he would be. She should have read more into that look he gave her.

''What do you want?''

''You stupid woman,'' Naruto more or less hissed. ''Even when faced by the truth, you refuse to believe it. Why are so bent on undoing the present to relive the past? Your mother is dead, deal with it. And if you hadn't ran away when you saw her playing with Gray and Lyon, your mother would have rejoiced in seeing you. But you chose to think your mother had abandoned you without talking to her first. If you had talked to her, you would've ended up being happy.

But because you made that choice, you now suffer and because you're a miserable child who wants her dear mommy, everyone has to suffer right? You can't change the past, Ultear. What has happened.''

''Are you saying this is my fault?''

''Whose fault is it?'' Naruto asked rhetorically. ''Now you know what your mother thought. You know that she'd been lied to. You're the one who made a decision to run away. You didn't even bother asking Lyon or Gray about what happened.''

''It wouldn't have changed anything. My childhood was already lost,'' Ultear showed bits of emotions.

''Welcome to life, Ultear!'' Naruto said in a loud tone. ''My father died the night I was born. He chose to sacrifice his life and my childhood for the sake of his village. My entire childhood, my village looked at me with nothing but pure unadulterated hatred. My life was miserable. I could have chosen to hate him and the village, I could have sought to go back to that night and stop him from sacrificing himself. But I did not, and I am what I am now because of the choice I made, and you're this because you chose not to face your mother. Why can't you just accept this reality?! You chose it!''

''Ahhhh!'' Ultear cried as Naruto's fingers dug into her rib cage. He was seriously hurting her. Worse of all, she couldn't use her magic. Then she realized what he did before, it wasn't just silencing the noise, but he'd created a space where they couldn't use Magic.

''Does it hurt?'' Naruto asked slowly. Ultear didn't respond and so Naruto pressed further breaking something. He may have possibly broken more than he intended as Ultear's screams intensified. ''Does it hurt, Ultear?''

''Y-yes...''

''No it doesn't. This isn't pain,'' Naruto said before outmuscling the woman to choke her. Ultear tried resisting, but Naruto was just physically stronger than her. Her attempts to break free all ended being futile.

Just when she was going to pass out, Naruto let go of Ultear and the woman fell down the floor, breathing firmly with both her hands on her neck. When Naruto leaned closer to her, she moved away from him until she hit a wall. Once she was backed against a wall, Naruto took out his blade, and then snapped his fingers.

This isn't happening, Ultear thought still holding her throat. Naruto could kill her. She never thought that something like this would be possible. She had never even thought about it. Life had been hers to manipulate and dictate. But now she was here, in this unthinkable position.

Was it all going to end just like that? Would she die without seeing her mother again? Would all her efforts just disappear? Would she die without realizing that she had been wrong?

''You have two options: die by my sword, or,'' he snapped his fingers once more and a magical seal appeared beneath Ultear, making her eyes go wide in shock and dread. ''Or I send you into abyss. You have two seconds to make a choice.''

He looked more than capable of doing it. ''I choose neither!''

Naruto tilted his head to the side. ''Everyone has a choice; I once said this to you and this is your choice...'' both his blade and seal disappeared. Naruto picked up Ultear, but then a chakra rod appeared on his right hand. He stabbed her on her right shoulder while pressing her against a wall. The rod pierced through her shoulder, drawing out blood and imbedded on the wall.

Naruto ignored Ultear's cries and her attempts to kick him in favor of stabbing her left shoulder with another rod. That left the woman hanged on the wall of her room.

''You're backed against a corner and if you remain like this, you'll probably bleed to death,'' Naruto said with indifference for extra measure. ''You've made many people experience what you're experiencing, Ultear. How does it feel now that you're the one experiencing it? Is it good? Does it infuriate you that you just want to be free and kill me? Your victims felt helpless under your gaze. Now does it feel good?''

Ultear wanted to spit on Naruto, but she couldn't. She felt horrible. She'd never been in this situation before. She'd enjoyed seeing other people like this though. Yes, truly enjoyed it. Roles were reversed, she felt trapped like a bird unable to do anything.

Naruto removed the rods allowing her to slip down on her butt. Her kneeled down, giving her a sad smile. ''I'm not sorry for this. You deserve this and more. I should have cut all your limbs and throw you into a column of fire, not to kill just for you to experience pain. My hope is that you talk to both Lyon and Gray to solve your problems. If you still persist on doing what you have been doing. You know what will happen.''

Naruto didn't get a response from Ultear. He didn't wait for one either. He simply disappeared.

Had other people felt like this and even worse? She never considered it. She didn't think about it. It hadn't mattered. Should it matter now?

**A Few Days Later**

''For a new member of the 10 Wizards Saints to be so careless in his appearance amongst his peers is truly disappointing,'' Draculous said to Naruto as soon as the blond appeared before his fellow Wizards Saints. ''Do you even take your position seriously?''

Naruto looked at the man talking to him with a straight face: his head was tilted to the side, a few thoughts running through. Second ranked, he thought. This was the first time he was meeting the Four Gods of Ishgar in person. They were not looking as he thought. But then again, his own appearance surprised many. Still, their presence was a little imposing. Makarov seemed to be fairly comfortable within them though.

''Are you going to answer or are you going to just keep us waiting? We don't have all day,'' Wolfheim snapped at the silent blond. He didn't care much for what Draculous was asking, but he really didn't want to be kept waiting.

''Impatience,'' Naruto said, only his eyes moving towards the 3rd ranked member of the Gods. ''Unexpected for a god. Then again, too short for a god. Well, it hardly matters. Power says it all...'' the blond was speaking to himself more than to anyone, but he was heard by everyone.

Makarov sighed. This was going to be good, he thought a bit sarcastically. Wolfheim was naturally going to take that 'well' and knowing Naruto, he may actually do something stupid to further antagonize the man just to see just how strong he was. Well, he just hoped that the blond didn't take things too far.

As predicted, the Third God erupted in anger, and turned into a huge beast, and stared down at Naruto as if he was a small thing. Naruto didn't look up to the beast, but his entire body was itching. If this continued for too long, he would bring the fool down for standing above god. Nobody looked down on him.

Unconsciously, the Rinnegan activated as Naruto spoke, still not allowing his eyes to meet the man. ''Will you step down from the podium? I wish not to raise my hand on one of my fellow Wizards Saints on my first day meeting you all. However, should this scene continue more than I can tolerate, I will not resist the urges...''

This was what Makarov had heard from his children who'd seen Naruto fight. He refused to allow anything to look down on him and all eyes were supposed to look up on him. Perhaps it had to do with his godly attitude. But that didn't make things any desirable. Well, at least he knew things wouldn't be allowed to continue as they were.

''What will you do, boy?! You think you can take me on?!''

''Humans are disrespectful creatures... Yet it is another thing when they try to step over kami... So a so-called god... But I refuse to tolerate you looking at me like that as if you are higher than me...'' Naruto raised his right hand but before he could summon the force that would slam the insolent god before his feet, Makarov hit the blond on his waist.

Naruto deactivated the Rinnegan and dropped his hand.

Before the old man could say anything, Draculous spoke, ''Enough of this!'' He shouted forcefully. ''We have important matters to deal with rather than fight over petty things.''

There was some silence until Wolfheim returned back to normal and took over his previous position. God Serena spoke having caught something from what Naruto said. ''...try to step over kami...'' he repeated Naruto's words. ''Do you see yourself as one of us too?''

Naruto shook his head. ''No,'' he said. He didn't explain anything further. But what he would have told them was that they were not real gods, but gods by the standard of humans because they possessed abnormal power. Wasn't it the same for him? No.

''Before the Magic Council HQ was destroyed, I was on a mission to destroy the tower of heaven operated by one of us, Siegrain. The Tower was successful wiped out of existence...'' Naruto said to get things happening.

''What happened to Siegrain? He must be punished for the betrayal.''

Naruto held out his hands. ''Alive or not, I don't know. After destroying the Tower, I had to rush back to the Magic Council as one of my clones had reported of the impending destruction. Priorities change after that...'' the blond said quietly.

''To think that two Council members could turn out to be traitors... Highly unexpected... '' Jura said stroking his beard. ''How can we make sure such things never happen again?''

''That is effectively for the Council to decide,'' Draculous said. ''However, we can influence things to make sure capable members are chosen. The previous Council had been a disappointment.''

Discussions went around there and there and Naruto drew quiet by the minute. There was nothing else for him to add on. He wanted to see how the Saints acted. Really, granted that the Saints were the most powerful wizards in the continent of Ishgar, they should be able to put more pressure into the Council than they were. They had the power to do so.

With everything else discussed and everyone ready to leave, Naruto had one more thing to say with his Rinnegan activated. ''I'm unranked within this group and that is highly disappointing. If I defeat the strongest, that will technically make me stronger than all of you.''

And it would make him a god amongst gods.

''Oh?'' God Serena smiled. ''The new fella thinks he can take on the spot light from me?''

Naruto raised his index finger wagging it, ''It's not a matter of thought, its belief. But of course if you wish to prove your superiority you are welcome to try, God Serena...''

**A few Minutes Later**

''Do you really enjoy making a scene?'' Makarov asked the blond beside him. The other Wizard Saints had already left and it was now just the two of them.

''I couldn't help it,'' Naruto said to Makarov. ''It bothers me when mere humans parade as gods.''

Makarov sighed. ''Well at least no blows were exchanged. I'd thought such would happen. You did leave quite the impression on the others though.''

''It has to be like that,'' Naruto said to the old man.

No matter how things were, Naruto couldn't allow the injustice of being looked down by others. Not even when those people were called gods. It didn't matter. He wasn't looking for fights or that bloody thirsty, he just didn't like it when people were put on a higher standing than him. To his pride as a god, it was an insult. This was why all insults had to be corrected at all times.

Makarov shook his head. ''God Serena's personality may be a disappointment, but there is no human who is as strong as him. His power is to be feared. Not even the other 'gods' are willing to challenge him openly.''

''Still just a human...'' Naruto said with a careless shrug. ''How are things at Fairy Tail?''

Makarov frowned. ''Erza is doing well and so are the others. Natsu has just been fretting over the fact that when you get involved in a mission, he never gets to fight the stronger guys,'' the old man said shaking his head. ''A journalist from the Weekly Sorcerer had come to the guild and wrote an article that was just bad for our reputation.''

''I sense that is somehow not the main event,'' Naruto said looking at Makarov with a raised eye brow.

''Laxus isn't all happy about it. He assaulted Gajeel. Perhaps just to make up last time because he didn't get the chance to do it last time as you were there,'' Makarov shook his head. ''I don't know what to do with him. In any case, we are going to hold some fun activities. You should be there. The girls will also be there showing off...'' Makarov said with a grin.

Naruto smiled. ''Definitely,'' he said. ''Once I finish some matters, I will make my way towards Magnolia.''

Makarov looked curious. ''What now?''

''I have some questions for your friend and the former chairman of the Magic Council. It's about the weapons the Council has. Etherion is one of them, but there is still more that I don't know. Those two should be able to provide some answers,'' Naruto said.

''Why do you want to know?''

''With what happened with Etherion, the Council can be irresponsible with the use of these weapons. I need to know how to counter them in case they make another reckless decision,'' Naruto said in a firm tone. ''Greet Mira for me,'' with that said, Naruto disappeared in a flash.

**The Hideout**

Naruto flashed into the hideout he'd created for his organization with Jellal on his shoulder. This place would become the base of his operations. He would move his monitoring devices from Aika's place to minimize some risks. This place was a lot better as it was far away from humans and wouldn't be discovered by anyone whose magic wasn't recognized by the seals he put in the entrance above.

Naruto threw Jellal into the table carelessly. The man hit hard, causing him to wake up. As the man slowly regained his consciousness, Naruto looked at the bar counter, seeing a tired looking Minerva sitting by herself, nursing a drink.

''I didn't expect you to be here,'' Naruto said to the woman as he walked towards her. ''But then again, out of everyone you're the one with issues, but perhaps the strongest. Nothing interesting happening in Sabertooth?''

Minerva shrugged. ''I didn't think you'd be kidnapping people into your little group,'' she said eyeing the blue haired man, now settling down on a chair beside the large table.

''Ah, come on, you know me better than that. I'm not into kidnapping,'' the blond said with a wave of his right hand. ''That is Jellal. A former member of the Magic Council and the Wizards Saints. Recently conquered him as he was becoming a menace to society.''

Minerva shook her head at the fact that she wasn't even surprised. ''What do you want to do with him?''

''I think he can become usable for good, but of course he has to show changes. But given that he was just a victim to manipulation, it won't take long for him to return to his senses,'' Naruto said calmly. ''He will become the strongest in this group.''

Minerva didn't seem to be pleased at the idea. ''Seems like I'm always going to play second best,'' she said. ''You promised me great things. Now someone you claim to be stronger than me is here. I'm not seeing changes here.''

''Oh you impatient princess of Sabertooth,'' Naruto said with a shake of his head. ''You first have to deal with your past, accept it, and you have to tell me what you truly desire; if it's unpleasant, I won't make you strong and you'll end up betraying this group to get power somewhere.''

''What makes you think that something like that would happen? I have not seen anyone as strong as you...''

''That isn't what draws people. I have power, but may not be able to give you want you want, but someone else less powerful may be willing. You will eventually be swayed,'' Naruto smiled despite what he was saying. ''That is how power hungry people are. They don't care who they betray, who they have to step into. The objective is always one: attain power no matter what the cost.''

Minerva stared into Naruto's eyes. He seemed to be sure of what he was talking about – that unnerved her a bit as he didn't seem concerned about it and wasn't doing anything to make sure she wouldn't go along that path.

''The question now is: will you become that kind of person, Minerva?'' Naruto paused, tilting his head to the side. ''Stick with me long enough and things in the depths of your hearts will be revealed. Jellal will make a good companion for you. Stay with him for a little while longer...'' Naruto said before walking away from the mage.

''I'm not a baby sitter.''

''I know, but you'll do it.''

He went back to Jellal and sat beside the man. Jellal looked at Naruto with unfocused and confused eyes. ''I'm sure that I was dead.''

Naruto nodded. ''You were, but I returned you to life. That is one of my powers,'' the blond said. ''You will remain locked here for a while. There will be everything you'll need to survive. But you can't use magic. I'll need you to think about your choices. Minerva will stay with you for a little while. There might be other people who'll come here. Don't mind them.''

Naruto looked at Minerva. ''Be a good host my dear and when we see each other again, I will begin to train you so that you can be strong enough to challenge that toothless lion,'' that said, Naruto disappeared in a flash.

Jellal turned to face Minerva for the first time. The woman merely stared back at him. ''So what did this human do? And what is so special about him that kami didn't just send to abyss like the others? You can begin with the first...''

"Kami?" As he asked that, Jellal realized it. "I was dead. He brought me back to life. Is that even possible?"

"To kami it is. Few things are impossible to him."

**Mercurios**

The past days have truly been stressful. There had been the pent up energy build up because of Ultear's actions. He never got the chance to release it all. It was still within him. People often say smile and all your worries will go away. But that energy wasn't going away, even though he'd calmed down. He needed to beat something up to be able to release. Fighting those famed gods of Ishgar would've done it as they would've been able to hit back, but Naruto had been disappointed when nothing actually happened.

And so, he was back to square one. There was no one who needed a beating. He didn't want to end up destroying things because he needed to release. That would be unbecoming of a god. He had to be able to control himself at all times. He didn't want to end up destroying things in anger. He had an image to uphold and children to lead. An example was essential. Though, the king would surely be happy to get a VIP ticket to the destruction.

Naruto sighed as he let in a bitter drink into his throat. It was one of those days that he felt something strong was needed. It was a pity that he could never find something as strong as the sake he once had during the good days with Jiraiya. It was the sake from the Land of Toads. Then again, that sake wasn't made for humans. It had to be strong. The human stuff though bitter couldn't really satisfy him with just one bottle. He needed to have a few to be high. Though, he never lets himself go that far.

He was certainly in need of some relaxation time. Makarov did say that he was going to have something, perhaps he would have some fun there. He did promise the old man that he would be there. Surely, there would be something that would put a smile on his face. Then there was the delightful Mirajane to cons-

Naruto's thoughts were cut when Hisui walked in to the living room he was settled within. ''This is my first time seeing you drink,'' Hisui said as she walked up to the blond. She sat down on the comfortable couch and looked at him curiously.

''I don't do it on a regular basis,'' Naruto said putting the glass down. He gave Hisui a look, ''You know these are my quarters... Don't you knock? What if I was running around here naked..? Can you put that in your mind?''

The King was certainly not backing down in his efforts to have him live into the royal castle. Well, although Naruto wouldn't admit to it. He was basically living here. It was even evident because of this place the King had given to him. The man had given him his own place just in case he decided he needed some place to rest and when he was here in the castle. Apparently, the man didn't want him to wake up in his daughter's bed without proper arrangements having been made.

Hisui actually tried to think of a nude Naruto running around the place. But she quickly shook off the thoughts, with her face slightly red. It worsened when Naruto gave her a knowing grin. ''Stop trying to feed my mind with dirty thoughts.''

Naruto held up his hands in defense. ''I didn't do such. You're the one with dirty thoughts,'' the blond said with a smile. ''I don't mind though. Having her Highness have such thoughts of me is pleasantly dreamy... Can you tell me how I look?''

Hisui hit Naruto on the shoulder, saying, ''Stop it, will you?''

Naruto laughed slightly. ''Hai hai,'' he said. ''Who informed you of my presence?''

''What? You don't want me here?''

''Just curious,'' Naruto said a bit too quickly. ''Were you that eager to see me that you were willing to just kick the door to get to me? It hasn't been that long you know...''

Hisui was silent. She looked at her hands, poking them out of nervousness. ''Say, Naruto,'' Hisui started, but she didn't say anything else until Naruto spoke.

''Hmm?'' Whatever it was, Naruto was certain it was something important to her.

''How long have we known each other?''

''Long enough,'' Naruto said. ''What brings up the question, Hisui?''

He called her by her name. Hisui smiled warmly. At least he was up to her level. ''We've gone through a lot together. A lot of good moments and intellectual sharing. To be honest, I have grown fond of you, more than I was the time you said you were leaving the capital for Magnolia.''

Ah, this kind of talk. Naruto stared into the ceiling as silence gripped him for a few moments. ''I can say the feeling is mutual.''

''Then are you just going to play around me?''

Hisui still didn't look at him. Naruto didn't look at her either. ''I'm not in the right mind to be talking about this princess...''

Hisui flinched. Naruto calling him princess rather than by her name felt like a slap on the face. ''Oh...''

She sounded hurt. Naruto turned to face Hisui. ''Look at me,'' he said to her. Hisui turned to him. ''What do you see?''

His expression was just weary. His eyes as well. She hadn't noticed. ''You look tired.'' Hisui said.

''I am. I have some things I have been holding back and that are taking a lot from me. I have also been working hard over the past days, investigating the nominees for the Magic Council, and other legal guilds. I have been trying to change a few people. It has been stressful.''

Hisui simply nodded, ''I'm sorry,'' she said. ''I didn't know.''

Naruto shook his head, smiling sadly. ''It is alright. I have said this before, Hisui: I do like you. Besides, your father said not to make any moves on you. Not that he disapproves. But he wishes for me to do certain things first.''

''Like what?''

''I have to be royally knighted and swear loyalty to the royal family as well as give most of my time here.''

''And you can't do that?''

''It's not a question of possibility,'' Naruto said. ''There are so many things that I have to do. Perhaps it is just an excuse I give myself. I don't know. But I cannot get away from you princess. Surely, after the Magic Games, I will start living here. But for now...''

"You have things to do," Hisui said with a sad look on her face. "Why don't you want me in your world Naruto? I'm not a little girl who cannot handle the pressures of life."

Now that was something Naruto didn't want coming out of Hisui's mouth. "I know you're strong. My reasons may be excuses... yes i think i am scared. I told myself i wanted to change the way i lived. The only intimate relationship i had before was with one woman, but even that wasn't much of a normal relationship. The idea of being in love is appealing. I want to enjoy that and i will enjoy it eventually."

"Is that woman Aika-san?"

Naruto shook his head. "Mei Terumi: a woman from another world. She does not exist in this. She is a blast in the past. Perhaps it is safe to say the future is right here..."

**Fairy Tail**

''Juvia-chan!'' Was the chorus from the male mages as the blue haired Fairy Tail member walked along the stage, swaying her hips for all to see during their Miss Fairy Tail event.

The other contestants were standing behind in a row waiting for their turn. It was a good day to be a Fairy Tail Mage. Though, Mirajane had nearly ruined the day by doing a rather unattractive transformation that shocked everyone. Still, things were back in business and they were having a good show.

Makarov could only watch his beloved children have fun. It was good to see them laughing and enjoying themselves once again. They'd gone through the unfortunate experience of having their guild destroyed by Phantom Lord and then had to participate in the guild war. But now it was a good time to watch everything with a smile. They did deserve this time of rest.

What saddened the Guild master was the fact that Laxus hadn't come for the Festivals, even though the boy had enjoyed this during his younger days. How things change so quickly. Perhaps not so quickly, but gradually. Nevertheless, Makarov was rather saddened by the change in his grandson. It would have really made his heart happy to see the blonde join in the fun. But even though he'd been in Town, he didn't bother coming.

Disappointing.

If things had still been the same, Laxus would surely become a good master for Fairy Tail. But as things stood, he was a loose cannon Makarov couldn't trust with his beloved Guild. He knew the boy cared for the Guild itself, but for its members, it was another story. The boy had it all wrong. The Guild was nothing without tis members. It was the members that made Fairy Tail, not the other way around.

Laxus was not the only one worrying him: there was Naruto, another blond. Yup, blonds were truly troublesome people. He was supposed to have come back for the festivals, but he was nowhere to be seen. Makarov couldn't even begin to guess where the blond could be at this time. He could even be out of this country for all he knew.

''Lucy!''

That caught Makarov's attention as the blonde haired girl stepped up to do her round.

''The competition is over!'' Evergreen suddenly shouted, appearing out of nowhere. Her appearance surprised many as it was unexpected.

''What?'' Lucy questioned. Not when she was about to do her round! She wanted to win this to pay her rent!

''I am the winner of this competition as the Fairy Princess and the last one standing!'' Evergreen announced with a grin on her face. Lucy had a surprised look on her face before she suddenly turned into stone, having been petrified by Evergreen.

''Nii-chan!'' Elfman shouted, seeing his beloved sister turn into stone as well.

''I told you didn't I? I'm the last one standing.''

''You're ruining the show, Evergreen!'' someone shouted. ''This isn't competition. And I wanted to see Lucy-chan do her thing!''

There were shouts for Evergreen to turn everyone back to normal so that everyone could go back to normal. But the green haired woman didn't do it. She just laughed much to everyone's disappointment. They didn't actually think that she had any other intentions aside from winning the competition.

But Makarov had a nervy feeling about the whole thing. Why would she just appear like this and turn everyone into stone just to win the competition? There was something going on here...

Just then, the rest of the Thunder God Tribe appeared and took the podium. It was once again a shock and some fear over the appearance of the man who'd become a beast to others: Laxus. It was no doubt that most people feared the man.

''Little games are over,'' Laxus said with a grin. ''We are going to play real games from now on to decide who the strongest in Fairy Tail is.''

''What is the meaning of this, Laxus?'' Makarov demanded, staring at his grandson with a fierce look on his face. It was certain that the blond was serious about whatever it was that he had planned.

''As I said: we are going to play a game to decide who the strongest is in Fairy Tail and the winner will become the new Guild Master!''

He was seriously mad. Did Laxus really think he was strong enough to challenge him for the position of Guild Master? What was going on with this boy? He was becoming like his father. He man he kicked from the Guild because of madness. ''I will not permit such a thing, Laxus!''

''Huh?'' Natsu weighed in, looking all pumped up. ''Why not?'' It was surely going to be fun. He hadn't been having fun when the girls were doing their show. He could now get some work out done by fighting. He was itching to fight the Lightning user anyway.

''Listen up!'' Laxus shouted, ignoring the old man for now. Though, he liked Natsu's sprit. It was what would make the games a little fun. Nothing would be fun if everyone just folded. ''These,'' he said pointing at the petrified girls, ''Will be our hostages. This way, you won't have to break the rules unless you don't care for their safety.''

''Let us get this started already!'' Natsu shouted, fists surrounded by flames. He rushed towards Laxus, ready to begin with the games, but Laxus launched a lightning attack that hit the pinkette, knocking him out cold.

''The game is simple. You have to find and defeat Laxus, and the three of us in three hours or else the girls will die,'' Evergreen stated. ''The field of battle will be the entire town of Magnolia.''

That said, four vanished into thin air.

Makarov slammed his fist into a desk, infuriated. ''Dammit!'' He shouted.

What was really going on in Laxus' head? This wasn't going to be good. He was deadly serious. Those girls were in danger and Makarov was really disappointed. It wasn't even fair that they'd taken Mirajane and Erza. With those two out, his children were at a massive disadvantage.

He could only watch as his children rushed out of the guild in a bid to find the four. Although they were not that strong, they were still going for their fellow fairies. That was something to smile about, but he couldn't smile.

He just had to end this himself before anyone got hurt. As he tried to leave, Makarov hit a wall. Runes appeared in front of him, being the ones holding him back. Several Lacrimas screens appeared.

''You cannot leave this place as Freed as put an enchantment that prevents the petrified stones from leaving and anyone older than 80. But you can enjoy the battles...'' by watching he meant.

Makarov frowned, looking around and saw one behind. ''Go into the East Forest and search for Porlyusica. She may have a cure to release the girls... Hurry,'' Makarov stressed.

The old man looked up into the screens. Foolish Laxus. He was now making his children fight against each other. What had possessed him to go this far? They were friends, now forced to defeat each other in battle.

''Where did everyone go?!'' Natsu demanded, looking around.

''Oh Natsu you're still here,'' Makarov said turning to the Dragon Slayer. ''Listen to what I am about to tell you: you have to find Laxus and defeat him. You have to, no matter what. Can you do it?''

Makarov couldn't even believe he was saying this to Natsu but he had no other option.

''You can count on me, old man!'' Natsu responded, all pumped once again. He sped off, but didn't go so far. He also hit a hill. ''What the hell?!''

So much for that... Makarov thought dimly.

''Let me out of here! Laxus can you hear me?!'' Natsu shouted, hitting the wall that was blocking his path. But no matter how hard he hit, the enchantment wouldn't break.

''It's no use,'' Gajeel said quietly, sitting down calmly.

''Gajeel? You're still here?''

Gajeel nodded. ''I'm surprised that you're over 80 years old though, you old man,'' he said to Natsu. ''The barrier keeps out anyone over that age, and if you can't go through it means you're over 80.''

''What did you say you bustard?'' Natsu demanded, going after Gajeel. ''Why are you still here? Shouldn't you be fighting as well?''

''Well...''

''Well...?!''

''Don't tell you even you can't go through?'' Makarov asked, but that was the only logical explanation. No dragon Slayers, no Titania, and No Mirajane. This was hell. Where were Mystogan and Naruto when you needed them? Even Gildarts for that matter. He could use one of them at this moment.

**With Naruto**

Naruto was sitting on a boulder, waiting for Mystogan – who was coming his way heading to Magnolia. He'd never actually had a conversation with the mysterious man before. In all actuality, the one time he had come across this man was when he was in Fairy Tail, looking for a job requests. There might have been one more time but nothing lasting for him to actually form a conversation with the man. Now was the time to make that contact, especially with what he was gathering from his efforts in gathering Intel.

As the man reached him, Naruto waved his right hand, smiling slightly. ''I have been waiting for you,'' he said to Mystogan, who stood just away from him, looking at him.

''How did you know I was coming this way?''

''I have been trying to locate you for some time,'' Naruto revealed. ''You're not a very easy man to find, Mystogan. But I have now and I have some questions for you. Do you mind hearing them?''

''I don't have time for that,'' Mystogan said. He had to hurry back to Fairy Tail and stop the madness that was occurring. The fact that Naruto was still here meant that he probably didn't know what was happening.

''I won't take much of your time,'' Naruto said quietly. ''You're mysterious in all your ways. I wanted to know why you hide your face, and why you carry so many stuffs. I put my eyes in many places and discovered a few things that have been going around that you have been stopping. The most thing that hit me the most was your similar appearance to-''

''How do you know that?''

Naruto saw no reason in hiding. ''I have some guys who collect information for me,'' he said. ''I think Laxus knows as well. I don't know anyone else knows though. So tell, me how is it possible?''

Mystogan didn't answer the question. He decided to bring out the most serious matter. ''Do you have time to be asking me those questions when Magnolia is in danger?''

Naruto raised an eye brow. ''In danger?''

''The Whole Town is in danger. That is what I was told,'' Mystogan said. ''You should go there. You can get answers some other day and I can ask my questions another day. There is really no need for me to go if you're going.''

The man was being serious that was for sure, but Naruto didn't know anything about the danger. Shouldn't Gajeel be informing him if there was trouble, unless he wasn't there in Town or that bull had forgotten about the little rule. Naruto frowned.

He would have to smack the Dragon slayer if he forgot to inform him that there was danger in Magnolia.

''What is really going on?''

''Just go, you'll find out. It will be quicker for you since you can teleport anyway,'' Mystogan said, turning back towards where he came from. He trusted if Naruto was going, everything would be well. Natsu and Erza were there as well, so things should be alright.

**Fairy Tail**

Naruto appeared in the Guild building in a flash. As soon as he did so, he frowned. His senses could feel the clashes all over the Town and the negative atmosphere. Perhaps he'd become adept to sensing such feeling because he had spent so many years sensing it when he was using Kurama's chakra or to be more precise, when he was in his tailed beast cloak.

''What is happening here?'' Naruto asked, walking over to Makarov, who was slumped down with a downcast expression on his face.

''Laxus,'' Makarov merely said, then looked at Naruto for a moment before looking at the Lacrima screens. ''He has everyone fighting to determine the strongest. At least things aren't so bad now since Erza and Mirajane are fighting Evergreen and Freed. All that is left is to remove this barrier.''

''Barrier?''

''It keeps the ones over the age of 80 in here and those petrified girls can't pass through,'' Makarov explained. ''Natsu and Gajeel can't seem to find a way out. But Levy-chan is working on a way to get them out.''

Naruto turned towards the two dragon slayers with a curious look on his face. ''Interesting,'' he said to himself, but Makarov heard him.

''What is?''

''Its runes: or as I call it sealing art. It doesn't make a mistake. If it is written to prevent anyone over the age of 80 to pass through it shall to with no mistake. I know this because I understand this art. It is what makes me trust my Timeless Void. It's sort of a law.''

''Are you saying that we are over 80 years old?!''

Naruto turned towards the Fire Dragon Slayer for a moment. ''Either that or there is something in your body that makes you over 80. Even if Makarov's transforms into a teen, he still wouldn't be to pass through because the enchantment possibly analyzes the DNA: via transformation he may look a ten but the DNA says he is over 80. This is truly an interesting predicament. I must know about this. Perhaps I will be able to understand the mysteries with you Dragon Slayers.''

''Is this the time?'' Makarov said, looking a bit paled and obviously in anguish over what is happening around Town. It was understandable. Laxus was his grandson and to think that he would do something like this to people he called his children had to hurt more.

The blond shook his head in response to Makarov's question. " No," he said.

"You don't look so surprised by this," Natsu said glaring at Naruto. Really, he was infuriated that Laxus could do something like this to their friends. It was just unthinkable. This begged the question as to why Naruto didn't seem mad about it.

"Some actions by humans are hardly a surprise," Naruto paused for a moment but before he could say anything further, Levy called.

''Master. I have a found a way to break the enchantment!''

Naruto looked at the girl for a moment. ''I guess I will go stop Laxus from continuing with this madness,'' the blond said with a dead look on his face. He then disappeared without another word said to anyone.

''That bastard is going to take down Laxus before I do!'' Natsu shouted furiously. He couldn't let that happen. Laxus was his to beat. He couldn't allow anyone to do it.

Outside the Guild.

Naruto couldn't help but frown at what he was seeing. It was really sad to see so many wounded, even the innocent civilians who have been nothing but good people to Fairy Tail. The once happy Fairy Guild mates were fighting against each other with some high emotions running through the air. This was truly a sad day and to think that one of the fairies would make them hurt each other.

That damn spoiled brat. Naruto's frown deepened massively as he thought of Laxus.

It was such cases that made wish he could be in the heavens just to watch over humans and stop such madness when they were about to happen. Humans were flawed and despicable creatures. Sometimes Naruto thought they were despicable. But it was those flaws that made them humans.

He was in the midst of them to correct things. He was amongst them to help the weak and protect the innocent from the strong who abused their power. He was a god brought to walk amongst men with the purpose to bring balance and stability. Things were out of control.

A god had to step in and correct them.

His senses were attracted to an energy source that felt demonic. It could only be Mirajane. Makarov had said she was fighting as well. Naruto went there. He found the woman fighting another 'demon.' She was definitely not the cheerful Mirajane he knew. Her look was that of anger. Even Mira did get angry apparently. Something bad must have happened to push her.

As he eyes snapped at him, having noticed his presence, Naruto merely waved at her, his frown still in place. ''I'm impressed,'' he only said before disappearing so not to distract her from her battle.

But even if he did leave imminently, Mirajane was caught by surprise. She hadn't expected him to see her in this form so soon. Her thoughts were enough to make her lose concentration for a moment and Freed seized the opportunity to land a punch to the face.

''That was Naruto,'' Freed said. ''Is he something to you that you'd lose concentration in your bid to take retribution on what I did to your brother?''

''Who knows?'' Mirajane said with a twisted look on her face. ''Let us end this...''

''My thoughts exactly. It seems that Evergreen as lost to Erza and Laxus is probably going to face Naruto. I must go there to help him,'' Freed said firmly. Laxus had admitted after the time he fought the blond that even though the match ended in a draw, Naruto had been simply toying with him. Because of this, he had to go to back up Laxus.

''That is a drink too heavy for you,'' Mirajane said with a straight look on her face. ''With the way that man looked, I'd say he isn't happy at all.''

Naruto hadn't smiled at her. Mirajane couldn't remember that last time she faced him and he didn't smile at her. There was always a smile, but now there wasn't. It was just a deep frown. That spelled trouble.

**With Laxus**

Laxus grinned as Naruto walked into the church. This was what he was looking forward to. A worthy opponent. Someone who could actually give him a real challenge. Although he had been disappointed a little while ago that Evergreen had lost and Freed was also on the losing side, he was now happy to face Naruto.

''I was beginning to think that you would not show up,'' Laxus said, standing up from where he was sitting. He took a few steps forward until he was level with Naruto. ''But I'm glad you made it. I was beginning to grow bored.''

Naruto just stared at of Laxus with a cold look on his eyes and a very deep frown. Really, this was the grandson of the Guild Master and yet is more than willing to harm his Guild mates. The people his own grandfather calls children and the innocent people of the Town - this was just going too far. To threaten innocent people? It was going too far. It was unacceptable.

''To think that you'd go so low, human,'' Naruto spoke in a deathly quiet tone, the Rinnegan activated. As he touched the ground walking over to Laxus, the ground formed cracks. ''Disappointing. Even after kami let you hit him just so you could release your pent up energy. You still do this.''

Laxus narrowed his eyes. ''Oh? Arrogant aren't we?''

He noticed that the atmosphere had become rather chilling and there were flashes of static around the phantom. He could see it very well with his eyes. A normal person wouldn't be able to see it. This just meant that he blond wasn't going to play with him and Laxus was ready for that. He wanted that. He wanted to see who was the strongest in the Guild.

Another thing he noted was that Naruto's eyes weren't looking straight at him. Rather, he was looking down, just his eyes. They refused to meet with his.

''Kami arrogant? Perhaps, but you're just a little spoiled brat who needs to understand sense'' Naruto said, slowly cutting the distance between him and Laxus. ''Innocent people are in pain because of your foolishness. This whole town is surrounded by Magic that could destroy it. I cannot let such actions go by without taking action.''

''Can you do it?'' Laxus dared, now just inches away from Naruto. He was breathing down the blond, head clashing with him, daring him to make the first move. He wasn't afraid of the oppressive aura that surrounded the blond. It made him excited more than anything.

Naruto's finger poked at Laxus chest, ''Learn your place, human,'' the moment the words left his lips, Laxus was dragged down to ground onto his knees by an unbearable force. It had felt as if his whole body was being controlled by an outside force. His mind was telling it to stand firm, but the force was just pressing it down.

As he looked up, he saw those ripple pattern eyes staring at him coldly and as if he was a fly. It infuriated him. So much more when Erza decided to walk in at that moment while he was kneeling down before his fellow blond.

''Naruto...'' Erza trailed off, registering what she was seeing.

''I have things under control. Go to your friends.''

Erza knew a dismissal when one was slapped into her face. Naruto had dismissed her. She wasn't needed here. He hadn't even bothered to look at her. ''I will go check on master,'' that was all she could say before she left the church.

''You bastard, you will regr-'' Laxus was cut off when Naruto's hand faced him, its palm open. His eyes widened when he felt intense heat being generated into the air. He quickly surrounded his body with lighting before flashing out of sight. He appeared a few feet away.

''I will limit myself so that I don't end up destroying this Town along with everyone in it,'' Naruto said. ''This ground and only you need to get hurt.''

''Don't be so full of yourself!'' Laxus shouted as he sent lightning bolts at Naruto. The lightning charged dangerously towards Naruto - who didn't make a single movement. He merely stayed on his position. As soon as the lightning looked as if it was going to hit him, it just dispersed.

''T'ched,'' Laxus growled. The lightning around his body intensified and disappeared in a flash. He appeared behind Naruto, who didn't move. A lightning fist was sent at the back of Naruto. A reflective mirror suddenly appeared before Laxus' fist could hit Naruto. The mirror absorbed the lightning around Laxus' fist.

As the mirror glowed, Laxus disappeared, knowing very well what the mirror could do. He appeared in front of Naruto: his left foot crushed the floor as his right foot blurred into the air, heading towards Naruto's head. The glowing mirror suddenly appeared in front of Naruto, and released the lighting it had absorbed as Laxus' kick crashed into it. But the lightning didn't do anything to Laxus, causing him to just grin.

''**Shinra Tensei**,'' Naruto said, his right palm facing Laxus. An incredible blast of invisible repulsion force crashed into Laxus, sending him crashing into a wall. Naruto didn't attack, he just stood there.

Laxus was quick to recover: he peeled himself off the wall and landed on the ground, shrugging off the attack as if it was nothing. He went as far as to dust up himself and look back at Naruto. ''You're not going to attack?''

''I see no need to do so,'' it was Naruto's calm response.

Laxus responded by sending a blast of lightning towards Naruto. But he also charged towards his fellow blond himself. As soon as the lightning reached the blond, it was dispersed once again. Laxus appeared bellow the dispersing lightning in that second and flashed a powerful right lightning fist.

Naruto caught the punch with his right hand. But the force behind the blow caused the ground to shatter. Laxus grinned as he released powerful bolts of lightning that struck Naruto's entire body. They made a sound like an explosion as their also tore the ground the blond's were standing on.

Laxus jumped back as the lightning cleared off Naruto's body. The blond wasn't harmed, but his cloak was torn slightly. Laxus didn't frown. It had been interesting to see Naruto getting hit by that attack when he showed the ability to repel his lightning.

Once again, Laxus sped at Naruto in full force. The moment he reached Naruto slight above ground, with his fist aimed at the blond's face: Naruto's eyes snapped up and widened slightly.

''**Shinra Tensei!**''

Boom!

The blast tore through the very ground and blew apart the building leaving only Naruto standing in the middle of what used to be a large church. The explosion was heard from all over the Town as the amount of debris had flown up into the air.

''This is why I dislike using all my chakra,'' Naruto said to himself seeing that unintended destruction of the building. He'd said the building would be destroyed and the ground, but he had yet to make a move yet. What was he going to destroy now?

''**Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd!**''

A large lightning spear was thrown straight at Naruto from Laxus. The blond raised his right hand as the spear neared him. The spear hit an invisible force and once again, while the spear was still pushing, Laxus appeared underneath it, his fist ready to attack the blond's gut. As Naruto moved his left hand to intercept, Laxus blurred out of sight, appeared behind Naruto.

He tried to hit the blond with his lightning infused fist on the back, but Naruto dodged the attack by sidestepping while twisting around with his right foot raised up, aiming to kick Laxus. But Laxus ducked under the kick and opened his mouth, lightning begun to gather.

''**Shinra Tensei**.''

Once again, Naruto blew everything away from him. That had been a close call though. Laxus quick to back up once again, appearing unharmed. He grinned at Naruto. ''While it is becoming annoying that you won't move unless I do, I found have something interesting...'' he paused for a moment. ''Why did you dodge my attack?''

''Interesting,'' Naruto said calmly. ''You're the first person to discover this. It means little however. I will reward you nevertheless...''

Naruto completely disappeared from Laxus' senses. The Second Generation Dragon Slayer widened his eyes when Naruto suddenly appeared in front of him in less than a second after disappearing. That was by no means pure speed. No one could be that fast. It was teleportati-

Naruto placed his index finger on Laxus' chest again and same result occurred once more. But this time it had devastating effect. The Dragon Slayer's entire body got buried down the crater they were in.

As Laxus tried to get up, Naruto's knee connected with his face with so much force that that Laxus felt a little dizzy for a second. Naruto quickly grabbed Laxus by the face and lifted him into the air before slamming him down the ground brutally.

A Rasengan was formed in seconds and Naruto tried to slam the Jutsu into Laxus' chest. The Dragon Slayer managed to roll out of the way as the jutsu collided with the ground, causing an explosion.

Laxus managed to get on his feet quickly and jumped away to catch a breather. As Naruto stood up straight, and turned around to face him, Laxus blasted off like a bullet, rushing straight at Naruto. Naruto held out his right hand. Laxus was never able to reach him as his lighting fist slammed into an invisible barrier. Laxus tried to push, nothing moved.

Instead as Naruto's hand moved up, Laxus body was lifted up as well. It seemed as gravity was no longer applicable. Like the blond had muted the gravity force in the space around him. Laxus couldn't control his body. Naruto made a single motion and Laxus was pulled down by a great force, slamming him into the ground by his face.

Naruto didn't wait longer; he slammed his right foot into the back of Laxus' head, burying it into the ground. He then took a few steps to the side and kicked Laxus on the side of his rib cage, turning him over. He stomped his right foot on Laxus' chest. The blunt force was so brutal that there was a sound of something snapping and Laxus coughed up a mouthful of blood.

Naruto held out his right hand and made a few motions with his fingers while walking back slightly. A blue seal appeared above Laxus and shot a powerful beam towards the down mage.

There was an explosion after the beam collided with Laxus. Naruto was made sure it wasn't because of his jutsu but because of Laxus. There was an increase outflow of magic and lightning bolts suddenly hit the ground. Naruto didn't move a muscle as this occurred.

Laxus stood up slowly, eyes shadowed. He released a low growl. Naruto noticed the scales around his hands and the definite increase in power. This was something as he thought.

''Hmm?'' Laxus had just vanished and appeared behind him. As Naruto turned around, Laxus landed a powerful fist into the blond's face, sending him drifting away from him. It had done a lot more damage than it appeared. Laxus knew it. His punch had fully connected with Naruto's face.

The Dragon Slayer went into the attack once again, this time appeared above Naruto. Both hands held together and he slammed them down at Naruto's head. Naruto raised his right hand, raising a reflective mirror above him to block the attack. The mirror was crushed by the attack from Laxus.

In response, Naruto leaned back slightly while raising his right foot, but it was blocked by Laxus - who suddenly grinned with his mouth full as if he was holding in something. He then opened it.

**''Lightning Dragon's Roar**!''

Laxus released a powerful blast of lightning that collided with Naruto on point blank range, sending him crashing into the nearby building. Laxus landed on the ground and grinned, looking a little mad. ''This is the true power of a Dragon Slayer!''

"Well that was unexpected," Naruto said to himself, peeling himself off the building he'd crashed into.

"I'm going to end it all. I'm going to get rid of everyone, including you. Let us see you get back up from this!" Laxus shouted, holding both his hands together.

"**Fairy Law!"**

The jutsu did its lightning works, but as it cleared, nothing had happened.

"Fairy Law, was it ever meant to work against Fairy Tail. Doesn't the spell react to the heart?"

"No. No no no no," Laxus seemed speechless as to why the spell hadn't worked.

''Interesting,'' Naruto said, walking back into the crater he'd created when he blew up the church. He didn't want to create unnecessary property damage. ''If it wasn't because of my ability to repel, absorb all forms of magic, you would certainly be challenge at this level. But because of these abilities, it makes all your magic worthless...''

Laxus merely blasted off like a rocket, heading straight at Naruto, confused as he was. He tried to punch Naruto, but his fist was caught by the blond. ''**Gakido.**''

Laxus felt himself losing power quickly and weakening, but before he could make a move, Naruto's left hand pierce him through his left shoulder as if it was a sharp object.

''You foolish human. I just told you I can absorb all forms of magic,'' Naruto said removing his hand from Laxus' shoulder. He didn't mind the blood gushing out. He merely took Laxus' free hand kneed the man with a wind enhanced blow to the gut.

Naruto allowed Laxus to fall onto his knees, breathing heavily. He was tired and had just had his magic stolen from him. Naruto grabbed Laxus by his face, and released a powerful blast of energy through the palm of his hand.

He didn't let go of Laxus, he lifted him up into the air and pummeled him repeatedly while still holding him. Naruto then throw the man into the air. As gravity started to pull him back down the ground, Naruto got ready and slammed a wind enhanced kick on Laxus, sending him rocketing away.

As the Dragon Slayer was still flying, Naruto quickly held out his right hand. **''Bansho Ten'in!**''

He pulled the Dragon Slayer back towards him before grabbing him by his neck. Naruto squeezed, choking the man. His left hand formed a small black rod and Naruto pierced through Laxus right shoulder with the rod as he kept choking the man.

''Naruto.''

''Naruto!''

''Naruto, you need to stop. Master is dying!'' Someone shouted at Naruto.

The blond didn't let go of Laxus, he turned around to face the person calling him. ''How?''

''This whole thing... Erza is with him...''

If the frown on Naruto's face could deepen any further, it did so. ''Now you see what you have done?'' Naruto said, ''One last thing...''

**''Rinbo Hengoku**.''

**End of chapter. **

**I was accused of ruining Natsu's moment with the last chapter. But you have to remember that this isn't Natsu's story. We may be in his world, but he is more of a side character than anything. That may be wrong to some of you, but that is how the story is.**

**Next chapter will continue where this one left off, and 24 will deal with other things. There will be a slight time gap at the end of 24 and things will return to normal in 25. Chapter 26 will begin the S-class trials. **

**They could start in chapter 25… that will depend on how well I write things. **

**Hopefully, I will have enough time to write chapters 23-25 during this month of July.**

***had a bit of a problem trying to change the mistake in the last jutsu, but I believe it is fixed now***

**The omnipresent Sage**


	23. Chapter 23

**I didn't actually go through this chapter after writing it. So, it is likely that there will be more mistakes than usual. I just thought it was best to post it today as I don't know when I will get a chance to post again.**

**Chapter 23**

Naruto hurried towards the Guild with an expressionless face. In his haste to see if the old man was okay, he'd forgotten that he could simply teleport to the guild. But he had just sped off, leaving behind the broken Laxus. He no longer cared about the piece of trash that would go so low as to harm the people that his grandfather his children. The spoiled brat could lay there broken and heal himself for all Naruto cared. Perhaps that was just the anger speaking. He wasn't that kind of a person to wish that for anyone.

"Is he really dying?" Naruto asked, just to be sure, he wasn't being made to worry for nothing.

He may have all the power, but if a man died of old age, there was nothing really he could do. He did exist between life and death, but someone who died of old age couldn't be helped much. Even if he does revive the person, their body would still be old and they would die again. That was the limit that was there. Anyone young was fine. But old people were simply out of time in the living world. For a god, he had to respect that.

"I don't really know, but he isn't okay. He suddenly just collapsed."

Naruto nodded. It must have been the stress. For someone who loved his children as the old man does, it was bound to be something like that. The man couldn't handle watching his children fight against each other. This was have been a heavy burden for him, especially when he couldn't do anything to stop the situation. It was sad really. To be helpless when you want to save what you treasure the most. Naruto was glad he had all the power. He couldn't go through such situation again. Kami would learn to rewind time if he was proved wrong.

Aren't you the hypocrite?

A thought sneaked into his mind. Yes, that was Ultear's objective, to rewind time. That pathetic woman sought to use Zeref in order to get him to grant her wish. A pity not even Zeref could do that. The black Wizard may not be human, but he had his own limits. Going back to the past was something that he thought could be done, but that would change the present. Naruto had to desire to mess with the flow of time.

The hypocrite was him who was thinking of rewinding time to correct something. When did he become like that? Was he saying that it was only wrong when someone was doing it but not him. Well there was a bi difference between him and Ultear. The woman was killing other people to get her dream to come true. She was hurting other people and using them to meet her end. That couldn't be accepted. Then again, neither would he actually rewind time.

He didn't have those keys.

The thought truly stung his pride as a god. A god should be able to do everything, the impossible and possible. While humans do what was possible, he ought to be doing what is impossible. Naruto shook his head, now was not the time.

A few seconds later, he was at the guild. The worried looks of the fairies surrounding their downed master. Naruto pushed through and looked at the old man with a sad look. He didn't speak to anyone as he kneeled down and his right hand glowed green. The hand moved around body for a full minute; his expression never changing as he inspected.

Once his hand stopped glowing, he sighed. The question came, "Is he okay?"

Naruto smiled. "He isn't dying if that is what you're asking," Naruto said calmly. "I don't know what is wrong though, but I know he isn't dying."

He wasn't used to this kind of situation. His jutsu was used to heal injuries stop blood flow and mend broken bones. He didn't know anything that had to do with the mind other no injuries. Perhaps this was something that Tsunade could do. For a god, this was something that he should be able to handle. He comforted himself in the thought that he was a fighting god. He destroyed things, even though he could create things.

"But he will be okay, right?"

Naruto nodded, "He needs a doctor though, and someone has to get Laxus. He too needs help or he will end up bleeding to death," the blond said, walking away from the group.

"Where are you going?" Erza asked, looking up at the blond, who seemed like he was just going to leave them at a time like this.

There was mess in the Town. Calm needed to be restored and the innocent civilians, who had been in harm's way because of the fights that Laxus caused, had to be taken care of. It was their responsibility as the mages of fairy Tail and the ones who took part in the battles. It wasn't because of the, the Town wouldn't have witnessed what it did today.

Naruto turned to look at the redhead with a expressionless look on his face. "To get something to drink," he said calmly. "This has been a rather long day and this was something that I did not foresee happening. Such a tragedy…"

Well, mad people were everywhere. Naruto had come to learn that quickly when he landed in this world. Humans will always be humans. Regardless of the society in which the human resides, there will always be certain characteristics that will always define what a human is. What had occurred here was something that eventually happens when one was dealing with humans.

Erza nodded. "I thought you were leaving… you have a habit of just disappearing from the guild…" the woman was merely stating the obvious.

Naruto finally smiled, "don't worry… I'm sure some of the Magic Council's Knights will be here after hearing what has just happened. Magic was involved and innocents, someone has to handle them. This may have been a inter-guild incident, but the Council still regulates everything that has to do with Magic… they'll eventually stick their noses into it…"

Erza looked thoughtful for a moment. She realized that if the Council got involved, it would truly spell trouble for Laxus and Fairy Tail. But she trusted that Naruto would handle that part. "Mira, help me take Master upstairs. I was told Porlyusica was coming here…"

Mirajane nodded and helped Erza take away Makarov away.

Naruto served himself a cold drink, seeping it slowly. There was a lot in his mind right now, and until the old man woke up, he would have to stay here and watch over things. There were people capable of doing that here, but he didn't want to appear like he was abandoning the Guild in a crucial moment even though he had been here to stop the madness that was Laxus.

Thinking of the blond, Naruto nearly crushed the jug he was holding. He really should have hit the blond harder than he did. Perhaps even break every bone inside his body. That way he would understand what pain was. The Dragon Slayer was used to getting it easy and his way. He needed a harsh lesson if he was going to learn how to live with other people in a way peaceful way.

Well, with how things ended, Naruto was sure he didn't need to take things to the extreme. The lightning user would eventually learn his lessons and perhaps things would change. Humans could be unpredictable though. Naruto didn't know if things would ever return to the way they were. There was a possibility that things would be okay if everything he has seen in the Guild wasn't just a mask to hide big problems.

Naruto looked to his left: two mages came carrying the bleeding Laxus, with a stern faced old woman behind ushering them. A few more injured were also brought into the guild. Naruto sighed once again. The second time since he came here. Well, at least the injured were being healed. Kami couldn't do anything. With his power, it wouldn't harm him to help with the minor injuries…

Shaking his head, 'Even if I can't do everything, this is something that would hurt if I do it,' Naruto thought as two clones appeared in a puff of smoke. "One out in the streets to return things in order, one to stay here and heal those with minor injuries…"

With the orders, loud and clear, the clones saluted and went on to work.

At that moment, Gajeel came up to him and sat beside him. "Sorry," he said.

Naruto arched an eye brow at the humble apology. "What are you sorry about, Gajeel?" Naruto asked a bit calmly. There was no indication of his thoughts on the matter. Although he asked the question, he knew what the Dragon Slayer was talking about. He just wanted him to say it with his mouth.

Gajeel swallowed hard. "If I had called you the moment Laxus appeared. You would have stopped him and nothing of this magnitude would have happened. The old man wouldn't be lying upstairs fighting for his life."

Naruto was silent. It was perhaps true that if Gajeel had called him, he would have ended things before the kids started to fight. He would have extinguished the flames before they started burning. That statement in itself from Gajeel showed Naruto that the Dragon Slayer didn't underestimate his abilities. Naruto couldn't say anyone overestimates his abilities because he didn't think it was possible for anyone to do so.

Gajeel interrupted Naruto's silence as displeasure of his actions… lack of rather. He spoke again. "If I acted, as I should have. This Town wouldn't have seen this day. They would have continued to enjoy their day as they had been with no one nursing their wounds."

Naruto finished the contents of his jug silently before speaking to Gajeel in a calm tone. "We cannot reverse things that have happened. What has happened, took place and we can't change that. The best is to learn from it and move on. Don't fault yourself, and I won't fault you."

Gajeel turned to face Naruto for a moment. He looked away when Naruto's eyes caught his. "I thought you were a little ticked off since you didn't say anything to me when you got here…"

"There was simply nothing to say," Naruto said with a shrug of his shoulders. "You're not familiar with the job, but now you have learned something valuable lessons. You won't do it again…" the blond paused for a moment. "Where is Natsu?"

Gajeel pointed at a corner, where the Fire Dragon Slayer was sitting by himself in a shadowy appearance with Happy hovering around him. "He is sulking. Erza told him off from getting involved in the fight. I could see it in his eyes that he really wanted to fight Laxus too. But Erza told him that he can't go because you had it covered."

"What a pity," Naruto said with a shake of his head. "The thirst to fight stronger opponents… do you know what it does to you?" Naruto didn't wait for Gajeel to respond. "It takes you to the edge all the time. You constantly stare at your limits, growing stronger with each battle. If you can't fight an opponent who is stronger than you, you will never know how far you can go.

"For Natsu, he doesn't get his chance to grow, to test himself or his limits because I always take on the bad guys. You can as well say that I take all the fun… next time, I will not fight. He will get what he desires. I feel like it, so tell him to meet me at the usual place tonight."

Gajeel looked at Naruto curiously. "What do you plan on doing?"

"Come along as well," Naruto said. "I will push both of you to the limits; pummel you until you can't move anymore. If even you can still blink, I will be dishing out the beating. You will know your limits and if you impress me, I will ask Laxus how he was able to reach that mode…"

"What was that anyway?"

Naruto shook his head. "I will have to dick into it. Dragon Slayer powers are not exactly a thing of common knowledge," he said. "But if Laxus could reach that impressive, so can you. Isn't that you are much more of a dragon slayer than he is?"

Before Gajeel could respond, Mirajane made her appearance and sat at Naruto's other side. She seemed tired. Understandable, she had been fighting after all. He on the other hand felt like he hadn't been fighting at all. Well in all truth, he wasn't fighting.

"I'm gonna go…" Gajeel excused himself.

Naruto paid him no mind as his attention was now on the delightful Mirajane Strauss. "Your brother, okay?"

The white haired mage nodded slowly. "He should be okay by tomorrow," she said. "Although Master had said you were going to return, I didn't think that you would return at a time like that," Mirajane said in a quiet tone.

"Probably wouldn't have returned after everything was all over," Naruto said to the s-class mage. "I only took the direction because of Mystogan. I was kind of looking for him and when I found him, he was returning to the Town because he'd heard. With me coming here, he said there was no need for him to come as well…"

Mirajane nodded. Although curious about what Naruto could've been seeking from Mystogan, she didn't ask him anything about it. "I was wondering why he didn't come. He always returns when here is something… Gildarts can't be expected to calm since he isn't anywhere near…"

That was another name. Naruto had yet to meet the man called Gildarts. According to Makarov, he was the strongest member of Fairy Tail. Naruto was truly looking forward to meet that man. What kind of a person would he be if he couldn't be excited to meet the one called the strongest in Fairy Tail?

"So that was you fighting, huh?" Naruto said, changing the subject.

Mirajane nodded. "That was me," she said a bit too quietly.

Naruto arched an eye brow at her down response. "You don't sound too proud…"

Mirajane shook her head. "It's not that. This day has just been an emotionally draining one. I had to deal with Freed after what he did… master, not to mention the whole thing that Laxus created. It pains to think that one of us could do something like that."

Naruto looked up for a moment. "You can never say that you truly know something, and just because someone acts bad, doesn't make them a bad person. Sometimes people wrong things that hurt others laughing at the same time, yet without actually realizing just how harmful their actions are…"

"Freed did say that Laxus really does care for Fairy Tail and its members which is why the Fair law didn't work," Mirajane said.

"Surprising, isn't it?"

"What is?"

"This Freed knew that Laxus does care for Fairy tail deep down inside of his heart, and yet still continued to follow his path. It's the same as knowing that something is wrong and yet still do it without hesitation…" the blond paused for a moment. "But I guess a student will always follow his master even though he knows the master is wrong."

"That is what attachments do…" Mira said. "When you care deeply for someone, you will follow them no matter where they go. Even if they are jumping into the depths of hell, you jump in with them because you want to be with them."

"There are masters and servants… everyone is free to choose which path to follow. I don't particularly like people who cannot stand on their own feet and do what is right," Naruto said strongly, catching Mirajane by surprise.

"Why?"

"When something is wrong and you know it, you must say it. If I had a master who was going into the dark path, I wouldn't follow him. Would I try will all my strength to stop him? Yes, I would. But I would not crush my morals to follow someone who doesn't respect what I hold dear…" the blond said a bit passionately.

Mirajane smiled. No wonder master likes him, she thought. "So what do you think of Freed?"

Naruto shrugged indifferently. "A weak minded person… if he disagreed with what happened here, he should have come quicker and beg the old man to try and talk Laxus out of his because he knew that what he was doing was against his desires. But he didn't do anything. He just dirtied his hands and Laxus'"

Mirajane shook her head. It was complicated situation she really didn't want to deal with at this moment. "Is that how you fight?"

"Fight?" Naruto said with a raised brow. He shook his head. "That wasn't fighting. I was merely stopping a child from going out of control. A fight with me would have resulted in the disappearance of this Town." The hold said firmly, with his fist raised up.

Mirajane found it amusing… so much that she laughed softly. "I believe you alright," she said. "Besides, after I what saw that day when Phantom Lord attack, it's hard to disapprove of anything you say."

"I guess so," Naruto said.

"You hit him pretty hard," Mirajane said. "Porlyusica said it would take about a week for him to get out of bed… he won't be fully healed though…"

Naruto shrugged. "He will be out of bed in two or three days. He is a big boy. He can handle a few broken bones and some pain," the blond said calmly. "So the old man will be up and running by tomorrow?"

Mirajane nodded.

"Excellent," Naruto said, standing up. He held out his right hand. "Take a walk with me…"

Mirajane looked at him curiously for a few moments before nodding. As she tried to take his hand, Naruto moved closer and swept her out of her feet.

Mira let out a surprised sound as Naruto lifted her up into his hands. The blond merely grinned at her questioning look. "You're tired and I'd like to reserve your energy…"

Having said that, Naruto disappeared along with Mirajane.

**The Following day**

"When are you going to stop getting in trouble?" that was what Makarov heard as soon as he opened his eyes, waking up from a long sleep.

The old man could never forget the sound of that voice. He felt his body for a moment before getting up from the bad to take a look at his former teammate. He smiled at her. "Good to see you too, Porlyusica." Makarov said in a warm tone.

Porlyusica merely the old man a cold look. "don't give me that look," she said. "If this keeps up… you're going to end up dying really soon," she said to Makarov.

Makarov lost his smile for a moment. "Things were a little simple during our times. But now, the brats are too eager and too overactive." Perhaps she was right. This would lead to his death. His own grandson had nearly given him a heart attack. Any more of this and he was going to kick the bucket a bit too young. He still had a number of years in him. Not too old, but still young. At least that was the old part of him that said for comfort.

"This is why I keep telling you to quit the job and just relax!"

Makarov shook his head. "I can't. My children still need me. I don't know what they'd do without me. The Guild would surely be in flames in day one," he dreaded the thought. "In any case, I have still to find a successor. Even if I do find one, I will remain at the Guild."

Porlyusica shook her head. "These children will be the ones that kill you," she said. "Don't call me next time when you're dying," that said, she started walking away from the Guild master.

The Fairy Tail Guild master didn't allow her to leave without thanking her for her service. He could after all, always count on her to help him he was in a bind. "Thank you," Makarov said sincerely.

The woman didn't respond – she just walked out of the room. After slamming the door shut, she stopped, shaking her head. "Stubborn old fool," she muttered.

She heard footsteps calming towards the door and looked up. She saw Naruto slowly walking towards her with an expressionless face. As soon as she realized who it was, she frowned, and started to walk towards him – it was the way out.

As their eyes met, Naruto smiled at her but the smile wasn't returned. Even when the blond greeted, the old woman merely grunted and walked past him without a word. Naruto looked confused for a moment.

He was tempted to call out to say she forgot something just to get her attention. She had clearly seen him, but was ignoring his presence. It was a strange occurrence. He didn't usually have people ignoring him at first sight. Oh well, even rare occurrences were welcomed. Besides he had more pressing matters to deal with.

Naruto stepped into the room with a few beds in them. Only one was hidden in curtains. The blond didn't have to guess who was held in there. He had come here for Makarov who was sitting on the bed, with a look on his face. It was somewhat sad.

Naruto took a seat at the side of the bed and looked at the old man. "How was the afterlife?"

"Good," Makarov said. "There were a lot of girls and none of those old stern faced woman who give you stress by just uttering one word," the old man said with a shake of his head.

Naruto smiled. "You speak of the old one I just came across on my way here?"

Makarov nodded. "Well that is that. How was the living?"

"Quite a disappointing adventure, but I'm sure you witnessed almost everything before the lights went out…"

Makarov nodded. "Can I assume my children are all right and the Town isn't rioting?"

"Things are alright. It will take a few days for some villagers to get over the incident, but your sweethearts have been helping the towns people gather up things and fix what was broken. I could have helped, but I figured that this was something that they wished to do."

Makarov accepted that, he now had a frown on his face. "I still cannot believe that Laxus would do something like that," he shook his head. "I thought he would have learned when I expelled his father for doing something like this, and I had taught him better."

"Some people learn better with experience," Naruto said to the old man. "I can't be giving you advice on how to handle your grandson and the situation as a whole. But I can and will handle the Newly formed Magic council's enquiries. That is if they ask anyway. There could be too much to do to even notice of the incident. I will just make sure it stays within the city."

Makarov nodded. "You seem like someone who is on the move… are you leaving?"

Naruto nodded. "I have some business I wish to handle. Besides, I have done what is required of me. With the new Council, I have to be there to handle some things with Captain Lahar. If this hadn't happened, I would have had the time to enjoy the Festivals…"

"You don't have to go you know," Makarov said. "I', sure the Council can wait a day or two. Its not like they are going to disappear tomorrow. As for the festivals, we are still going to continue with them. We got interrupted yesterday, if my memory is still working just fine…"

Naruto held out his right hand, stopping the old man. "You've been out for two days old man," he said with an expressionless mask. "Two days," he repeated for emphasis.

"What?!" Makarov shouted, standing atop of the bed.

Naruto laughed. "I'm just messing with you," he said as his laughter came to a halt. "It was yesterday."

Makarov let loose of a long breath before he settled on the bed once again. "Don't scare me like that again," he said. "As I was saying; we will still continue with the festivals. I will organise something with the Town."

Naruto tilted his head to the side before nodding to his thoughts. "That will lighten the mood and help return the joy to the Town once again," the blond said.

Makarov nodded. "My thoughts exactly… so will you stay? Just for tonight? You can have your clones help up put everything and make some repairs for the festival to be done tonight…"

Naruto sighed. "fine," he said.

Makarov grinned, but before he could say anything, Natsu walked in. "What happened to you?" Makarov asked, seeing the Dragon slayer all wrapped up in bandages like a mummy. The only part of his body that didn't have bandages was his face. "if I remember correctly, you didn't engage in anything serious that could lead to something like that…"

Natsu scratched the back of his back with a smile, but before he could say anything, Happy spoke for him. "He got beat up last night by tomorrow. He was knocked unconscious twice by receiving heavy blows."

Makarov looked at Naruto, who merely smiled innocently. "The boys were looking for a challenge and I wanted to see the powers of Dragon Slayers and how much power they can take. They benefited something great yesterday. Well, Natsu did and I'm sure he will only grow stronger from now on…" the blond said standing up. "I'm sure you want to yell at Laxus… so I will leave you to it and go help out…"

The thought of Laxus made Makarov frown. He had to make a painful decision. "Where is he?"

"In here," the blond said. "Still out, I guess. But you can wake him up If you like…" the blond said, walking away from the old man.

**A Few Minutes Later**

Naruto was sitting with Erza in the Guild hall. The woman hadn't been willing to take a break from her duties to have a chat with him, but Naruto had insisted that it was important. It took much convincing and a forceful tone to get the woman to sit with him. But he was able to do it, they now have their privacy.

Erza looked at Naruto carefully. He had his chin resting on the palm of his hands, staring at her contemplatively. He was also leaning a bit closer to her. The stare made her slightly nervous. She'd never had someone stare at her like that. It was almost like he was studying every inch of her face.

"Is there something wrong?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes," he said. "Lean closer" Naruto said.

Erza looked him carefully. She was hesitant to do it and it took her a full minute to make a choice. She leaned closer, and when she did, Naruto freed both his hands and spoke. "You have something on your right cheek…" he said running his hand through her right cheek. "You look beautiful so close, do you know that?"

Erza flushed slightly and leaned back, folding her hands across her chest. She put on a brave face. If he had been Natsu, she would have hit him in the face. But this was Naruto, she managed to restrain herself.

Seeing her reaction, Naruto laughed. "I just wanted to see if you too can flush. You're always the boss, so I was wondering if you can be a girl as well," he said with a smile. "But seriously, you are beautiful…" he turned serious a moment later. "I wish to speak to you about Jellal. Do you wish to talk to him?"

Erza adopted the same look as Naruto. "Yes. I do need to know what happened. My friends told me everything, but the Jellal I faced at the Tower was not the Jellal I knew before I came here. The man I knew was a kind person who always looked out for his friends and stood up for them."

Naruto smiled. "I'm happy to know that. This makes things easy," he said. "I will arrange a meeting soon enough. I have him in my 'possession' if you are wondering. You wish for him to be the kind person you once knew him to be, right?"

Erza nodded.

"That is also my wish," Naruto said.

Erza looked at him confusedly. "Why?"

Naruto smiled. "I'm one believes in doing what is right. I have done wrong things. Lost my kindness and the warmth that once made me gullible and naïve, but I'm still able to tell what is right and wrong. I wish to give those who have wrong second chances to do what is right. Jellal isn't the only one, but I wish for him to turn back the years… so to speak… and do things that will make people like you happy."

"Why?" Erza still asked.

Naruto raised his right hand. "Why do people do good, Erza? Why are you so quick to forgive a person who stabs you in the back and someone who was ready to sacrifice your life?"

Erza placed her hands on her chest, masking her face with a thoughtful look.

Naruto stood up. "You don't need to answer. That itself is an answer, I like," the blond said walking over to her side. He placed his right hand on her right shoulder. "People do what they do because they believe that is what they should do. Everyone thinks he is right. But you do what you do because you are kind…" he paused for a moment. "It's not wrong to leave the armour sometimes. Perhaps it makes you feel secure, but leaving it doesn't leave you exposed. Even if it does, should you worry when you have comrades to look after your back?"

Having said that, Naruto walked away from the woman.

When Naruto reached the counter, he found Mirajane waiting for him. It was as if she had been waiting for him. Her smile was sweet, a bit too sweet perhaps.

"Seemed like you were getting personal with Erza… making a move on her?" Mirajane asked all too sweetly.

Naruto smiled, "Nothing like that…" he said.

"Is that so?" Mira said, with dimly lit eyes, her smile growing sweeter by the second. "I thought perhaps you were planning something… isn't the Princess enough?"

Naruto got the feeling that something was very wrong. It could be that Mira was reading the situation wrong. Perhaps he hadn't acted in a proper way, but it had been worth seeing Erza blush. Who didn't want to see the so-called strongest in Fairy Tail blush under the gaze of a guy?

The blond held out his hands, smiling nervously. Ah, one of those moments he was nervous. It just reminded him of the good old days with Mei. The thought made him frown inwardly. Really, he did miss that woman. She had been a light to his dark world and his source of happiness. The entire elemental Nations were against him and she was the only one who smiled at him. He could never forget her, no matter what.

Naruto silently shook his head as his focused turned to Mira once again. "I will admit it was a bit personal, but not in the way you'd think. I'm sure you know the story of the Tower of Heaven. I was talking to her about her friends… friend to be correct. We don't like to see people get lost in the path of life," the blond explained.

Mira beamed. "Why didn't you say so in the first place?" Naruto just smiled. Mira shook her head. "What is going to happen to Laxus and his friends?"

Everyone was curious to know the Master's decision on the matter. He had been asked that question before, even the day before. Before he had simply he didn't know as he couldn't really figure out what the old man was thinking. He didn't know all the laws of Fairy Tail. But this wasn't something that Laxus could get out of with a slap in the cheek.

Naruto looked at Mira carefully for a few moments as he visited the thought conversation he had with the old man. "Let's see," Naruto started with a thoughtful look on his face. "I think he is going to make a difficult choice. There can be no excuse and nothing to make up for it: Laxus put the lives of everyone in Town in danger. People could've died if the situation had gotten out of control. The old man said he expelled Laxus father for doing something similar. I think the old man will take him out of the guild… for some time at least."

**The Following Day**

Naruto arrived at the hideout early in the morning after leaving Magnolia. The town had been lit with lights and an atmosphere of joy had filled the town as it was engulfed in celebration and tears. The events that had occurred the day before had become a mere memory with people trying g to forget them so that they could move on with their lives. Being stuck in the past didn't help anyone; it just made you a bitter and miserable person.

He too was a bit stuck in the past, but he was trying to get out of it. His life was here in Earthland. The Elemental Nations' life was over. Naruto the Wizard Saint existed now, and he wasn't going to screw that up. This was his second chance to live after all. Well, he didn't have to worry about anything since he had plenty of life ahead of him. At least that was what he was told.

Laxus leaving Fairy Tail had brought a few tears in the faces of a few who cared. Naruto had been truly impressed and surprised at the same time. Such hearts were truly rare. They didn't exist in the Elemental Nations. If it had been a Hidden Village, he would have been executed for such actions. Yet, he was merely 'expelled' from the Guild. The old man had no choice in the matter. He had to follow through what was right and Naruto had been a spectator throughout.

Everything else went smoothly and so, Naruto didn't have problems coming to the hideout at this time.

He was forced to arch a curious eye-brow when he found Minerva sitting at the bar counter looking through some papers. He was really surprised to see her present/ he thought she would have turned back to Sabertooth by now. This wasn't her home. Sure, he had said she had to look after Jellal but not all the time. It would have been understandable if she had left. It had been days since he came to check up on things.

"Don't they miss you at Sabertooth?" Naruto asked calmly at the woman who had yet to acknowledge his presence.

Minerva shrugged. "Who cares?" she said indifferently.

"Don't you? Ah, never mind," Naruto said with a shake of his head. The answer was obvious to him. He sighed, and didn't go closer to the woman. He knew that she had stayed because of one reason and one reason only. He had promised to make her strong if she took good care of Jellal.

Power; it was truly a powerful commodity. Everyone was always looking for it. Some killed for power; some lied and cheat their way into the top. Humans. Their struggle for power was at times just laughable. There were limits and some no matter how they try to break, can never do. It was such that some were willing to lose their humanity in order to become powerful.

Hypocrite.

Naruto laughed.

It was amusing. He had been human once, and he had sold his humanity into the dark side and become a demon that butchered shinobi. Well, there was the saying that there was no shinobi who was innocent, so he could say he had been killing innocent people. Perhaps they could be called innocent because they had done nothing wrong to him.

Minerva looked at Naruto curiously, hearing him laugh. He was obviously lost in his thoughts. Still, this was truly a surprise. She had seen him with a few expressions. But he had always seemed in control over his emotions. He almost sounded insane for a moment, and there was a feeling of bitterness in his tone.

She smiled; well even the man who called himself had his burdens.

"Of course we all have burdens, dear," Naruto said, his expression neutral. He'd spoken as if he had been able to read her thoughts. "No one can live in this world of humans and say he has never faced a problem before. We take turns the line for life to throw different burdens and challenges that we must overcome or they will overcome us."

Minerva stared the blond – who was standing still, a distance away from her. He was correct about that. Some people were just better at hiding their problems. "What burdens you?"

Naruto waved his hands, shrugging his shoulders carelessly. "Who knows? Insanity? Power? Emotional problems and self-loathing… perhaps none of that…"

Minerva frowned. She had been thinking that perhaps he would tell her. He was someone who was nosy, if she could say. He liked to know about other people, but when it came to what was inside his head, he was really guarded. She doubted that anyone knew anything about his past. Well, she shouldn't be complaining much about it. If she got what she wants, then there should be no problems.

Yet, there was something that was bugging him. She wanted to know. She wanted to know what drove him. There was certainly something that pushed him to gain the power that he has now. He had said it himself that he hadn't been born with it and he hadn't been a genius or anything along those lines, but he had worked hard to gain the bases of his power.

He was always talking about doing what was right and Jellal had been brought here for the cause. Even she was here for the cause. She was willing to admit that the cause hadn't been what brought her here, but the promise of something great.

"For someone who is always poking his nose on other people's secrets, you guard yours pretty well. Is it fair that you get to question us, while you own story stays hidden? You may not even be as good as you claim to be but just using us for other hidden reasons…"

Naruto appeared thoughtful for a few moments. He cocked his to the side before smiling. "I never thought that you'd be the first one to say those words. Then again, Lyon and Gajeel trust me… not to say completely but we have an understanding in them… they are not bad people and you are a different matter altogether."

"Oh… I am a bad person?"

Naruto nodded. "You're a sadist… but I blame your painful childhood. But of course your own actions cannot be excused. You just haven't done anything outrageous for me to say you need punishment. But your heart remains clouded…"

"I wasn't the one laughing like a madman earlier," Minerva more or less shot back a bit indifferently.

Naruto smiled. "You got me there…" he said. "Is my guest well?"

"As he can be when full of regrets and the thought of killing yourself…" Minerva said. It was obvious that she didn't care about the man she was talking about. Naruto merely shook his head.

He suddenly disappeared and appeared beside Minerva. The woman widened her eyes when Naruto slammed her in the face with the palm of his right hand. It didn't feel like she had been slapped, but felt as though she had been hit by a side of something heavy. The force behind the blow sent her crashing into the wall on the side of the hall.

Minerva hissed as her back painfully crashed into the unshakable wall. "What are-"

She was cut off when Naruto suddenly appeared in front of her with a blank look in his face. He tried to slam his fist on face. But Minerva quickly brought out the reflective mirror, blocking the blow. She winced when the punch connected with the mirror. Her entire body shivered as she was pressed against the wall by the force behind the punch.

She realized that he wasn't playing with her. If that blow had her, it would have hurt her badly. The only reason the mirror was still active was because her body had absorbed some of the force behind the punch,

Naruto took out his blade and cut the mirror in half. But before he could do anything, Minerva got out of the way, flashing behind him. She tried attacking with a roundhouse kick, but Naruto ducked under the kick and leaned against the wall before throwing his blade towards her.

It was thrown quickly at the close range it was, Minerva could only summon a mirror to block it. Heart was racing now. That could have hit her on the forehead and possibly pierced through it, killing her.

"Your back is open," Naruto suddenly said, behind her.

Minerva didn't have the time to twitch as Naruto released powerful gusts of winds that slammed into her back, sending her crashing into the wall in front of her. Before she did, she had managed to grab Naruto's blade.

Naruto moved closer to her, as he did, Minerva twisted around, holding the blade with both her hands. She swung it across Naruto's chest, but the blond managed to evade it. He landed a foot back, and looked at her with an expressionless mask. It was difficult to tell whether he was disappointed or just thinking of attacking her again.

Minerva held the blade in front of her, waiting for him to come at him. Naruto snapped his right fingers and the blade for second it became heavy… too heavy for Minerva to continue holding. Because the increase in weight had come so suddenly, it caught her by surprise and she was unable to balance herself, and so she was falling down with the sword.

As she was in that motion, Naruto suddenly flashed in front of her. He slammed his left foot on her forehead. With so much force that she felt her brain shake inside her skull. He didn't allow her to hit the wall behind her as he quickly grabbed her left hand. He didn't attack her any further. He merely let her drop to the ground and then picked up his sword.

"When someone throws their weapon at you, don't try to use it against them. You can only dodge it or throw it to the side to disable because you don't know if something like that will happen," Naruto said as Minerva nursed her aching head.

Minerva sat down, trying to recover her breath. "I thought you were going to kill me for a moment there…"

"You won't learn anything if I come at you with a smile. The intension to kill must always be there. Next time, have the same look as I did, and you will not be afraid to dish out anything, and I will limit myself in every way acceptable…"

"You could have told me to ready myself though. I could have defended myself better…" Minerva said standing up. She could even try for another round. She wasn't afraid of that. He had caught her by surprise. That was it.

"Night doesn't call you to prepare for its arrival, neither does morning. If you don't notice it, you won't see it coming. You will only be surprised," Naruto said calmly. "When someone stabs you in the back, they don't yell out, 'I'm going to stab you in the back!' You must always be prepared for anything. People are unpredictable. Life is unpredictable. There are people you don't know who are plotting against you, if you sleep, they will suffocate you in your sleep.

We are not living in a perfect world of everything that is right and good. There is evil lurking in the shadows and superpowers working against all that is good. This is why you must always be ready. You don't know when the enemy will strike.

This group was created to cut the darkness that is lurking in the shadows, to defend what is right and good, and watch the backs of innocent people. We are at war with what is evil. It might be the Magic council that is doing what is wrong, we will wage war against the Council and crush their ignorance and arrogance," Naruto paused for a moment, before lastly adding. "There is no force I fear in this world. Either be dragons, gods, or just humans, if it has to be crushed, kami will crush it. do you understand Minerva? Either you play for good or bad. For the latter, you will either be crushed or sent to abyss. I will still keep my promise nevertheless…"

Minerva looked at Naruto carefully. He had already told her the purpose of the group. But she was being reminded. Really, if so wanted, he could have killed her a moment ago… or any time he chooses. This group wasn't for the self-serving people, but it was for those who could define what was right and what was wrong.

With her current mind-set, she had no place in the group. She could be discarded at any moment if she did not align herself with the agenda everyone had. To be cast aside… Minerva hated the idea. She loathed it.

Minerva looked down as she responded, "I understand," she said.

Naruto smiled, his whole demeanour changed in instant. "Excellent. Consider this your first lesson. I will come and fetch you for the next lesson in about three days… ready your magic because you will use it until there is nothing left. I wish to see your limits…" the blond paused as a seal appeared under Minerva. "Go home and freshen, up, we will speak soon."

The seal took her away before she could say anything.

"Now then…" Naruto said, turning around to face Jellal, who'd come here a few moments ago. "Enjoyed the show?"

Jellal didn't answer the question. His downcast face went away from Naruto and stared down at the table in front of him. "I was blind and arrogant… I don't know what possessed me to believe that I could defeat you…"

"When one is confident about his abilities, defeat isn't on his mind. Sometimes I think arrogantly as well. I think that there is no one who can best it. I don't think defeat because I don't believe that there is anyone who can beat me," Naruto responded as he walked over to the man, his expression showing no signs of emotion.

Naruto sat down, and stared at the man before him. One experience and people could flip over. Perhaps it was even worse for Jellal because he had seen death. He had been in the afterlife and Naruto had retrieved his soul from there. People had so many regrets when they saw flashes of their entire life appear before them in instant.

For everyone, the experience was different, but the results were the same; it was either you regretted some of the choices you made or smiled in content, believing that you lived your full life and did everything you could.

"Why did you not fight me?"

"Because I needed to hurry and stop Ultear… she is another bad person lost in the way of life. All these time I have been trying to work on her, but she is rather difficult. Last time I saw her, nearly considered breaking every bone in her body…"

Jellal looked at Naruto, his eyes seemed heavy – a lack of sleep. Naruto noticed, and frowned. "I really that I had met the spirit of Zeref and that I was doing something good… Ultear…" Jellal shook his head. "I still cannot believe it…"

The blue haired spoke like a dead man.

"Believe it," Naruto said. "Say, how was the afterlife? Never mind… I was speaking to Erza yesterday…"

A dark cloud just appeared above Jellal, and he said nothing.

Naruto sighed. This was going to be difficult and he had gone through a lot to be dealing with this. "I will bring her here. She wants to speak to you about things. For now, I'm going to fetch Ultear; she will tell you the truth herself. Both of you don't have a choice in the matter… when you're done moping, I want to know everything you know about Nirvana. If possible, I want to either destroy it or seal it away where it can't be found when I return from the travels abroad."

Naruto didn't wait for Jellal to respond; he just vanished

**Grimoire Heart Airship**

When Naruto appeared at the airship, he found Ultear with a pink haired girl. The older one seemed to be saying something to the younger one. Naruto raised an eye brow at the scene and then shook his head when the pinkette took a stance, as if to protect Ultear from him. it was almost amusing for the young woman to think that she could actually be an obstacle for him. If he wanted to get to Ultear, he would do so, regardless of her presence. Ah, humans, they never learned.

"You're the one who hurt Ultear-sama," Meredith stared at Naruto with a hateful glare.

Naruto nodded, folding his hands across his chest. "Guilty as charged," he said lightly. "Are you going to get revenge on me for hurting the woman? Can you even do that?"

"I won't know until I try…"

Naruto smiled sadly while shaking his head. This little action confused Meredith. "How pitiful. It has ears and eyes that function, yet it is still blind and deaf. Life is truly sad sometimes…" Naruto said sadly.

There was no doubt that the girl was another puppet of Ultear. She may have been even told lies about why he had harmed her. The woman couldn't surround herself with people she wasn't manipulating. And so, Naruto had no shred of doubt that Meredith was a puppet who had been fed lies and deceived by that woman who looked just calm, as if there were no tensions in the room.

Perhaps she was being inactive because she believed that he wouldn't hurt Meredith. That of course, would only come to mind if she has reason to believe that he knows she is manipulating Meredith. Naruto didn't put it past the woman to have something like that worked out. Her genius in manipulating people has never been in question.

Her morals are the ones in question.

Meredith narrowed her eyes, "are you insulting me?"

Naruto shook his head. "I pity you," he said before looking at Ultear. "I want to talk to you, now."

"You can't…" Meredith said firmly.

For a few moments that seemed like what Ultear had in mind as well before she released a sigh. She stood up and placed her right hand on Meredith's shoulder. She smiled reassuringly. "it is alright," she said. She looked at Naruto. "What do you want?" The purple haired more or less demanded from Naruto.

"You're not very happy to see me. I'm beginning to think that you're even looking at me with a look that wishes for unimaginable pain to fall my way," Naruto said, staring into Ultear's eyes. Well, given her personality, it wouldn't surprise Naruto at all. To say it was expected of her wasn't all that contrary to the reality of things.

Ultear smiled pleasantly. "What makes you think that, Naruto?"

Naruto shook his head. "You really do wish to see me in pain," he said. "Well, I guess that is the reaction to my actions. I did do a number on you. I should have done more though… but that is the past. Does it still hurt?"

"Would you like to know through your own body?"

Naruto shook his head. "No," he said. "Do you want me to talk in front of her?"

Ultear seemed to think for a moment before shaking her head. "It's okay, Meredith. Go wait outside. Naruto has some things he wants to tell me…" she smiled warmly. "If you hear anything suspicious, feel free to burst through the door…"

That managed to convince Meredith to leave Ultear's side. But she did not leave the room without threatening Naruto with a cold glare.

The blond kami waited until the door was shut before speaking. "If I didn't any better, I'd say you actually do care for her…"

Ultear sat down on the edge of her bed before she responded. "What if I do?"

"I'd buy you ice-cream and take you out on a date," Naruto said firmly; giving the impression that he was actually serious about it. "I want you to speak to Jellal, now. He is waiting for you in my hideout?"

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Because I said so," Naruto said calmly. "You need to tell him the truth about what actually happened when he thought he spoke with the spirit of Zeref."

"I don't feel like doing that or anything you tell me at this moment…"

"For me to destroy this airship, I merely have to utter two words and then forcefully drag you to where I want you to be… have you forgotten that I brought this ship down at Galuna Island by just raising my right hand?"

Ultear seemed amused. "I never thought you'd resort to threats. But this airship doesn't mean much to me. Besides, I can restore it again if you do destroy it…" she stood up and took a few steps towards him. She walked past him and opened the door. A few words were said to Meredith before she turned to face Naruto.

"I'm only telling him what I want," Ultear said, figuring that she didn't have much of choice, besides, She wanted to see the look on his face when he finds out the truth from her mouth.

"As long as it is what I want to hear," Naruto said holding out his right hand for Ultear to take it.

**Hideout**

Ultear raised an eye brow when she appeared in the hideout along with Naruto. It had taken a minute for them to arrive at the place. Perhaps even less. But that was not what made Ultear raise her eye brow. It was the place they were in that made her raise the brow. She hadn't expected Naruto to be taking her to this kind of place.

The former Councilwoman looked at the blond beside her, "What is this place?"

"My little underground club," Naruto said with a smile. "Don't try to guess where it might be located, you won't find out. The good thing about being able to teleport is that nobody actually sees where I go. I don't leave a trail behind. I just appear and then disappear. We could even be outside Fiore…"

Ultear frowned. Yes, teleportation came in handy at situations like that. Her frowned deepened when she realized that she couldn't see the exit anywhere. She was basically trapped in here and with what Naruto said, no one would find her if he decided to keep her locked here. It was understandable why he would even keep Jellal here.

"I forget that you're harbouring a fugitive. If the New Council hears about this, you will be in deep trouble…" Ultear seemed amused for a moment. Perhaps she was enjoying the thought of the blond running away from the Magic Council once it becomes known that he is hiding a man who could be destined for a death penalty.

"See the need for secrecy?" Naruto said. "I like my relationship with the Council to ruin it. I do take risks, but I am careful with my movements." He pointed a finger at Jellal. "Go talk to him. I'll be watching…"

Naruto disappeared after saying those words.

Ultear looked at Jellal with a blank look on her face. She didn't know whether to be sad or just amused at the look on his face. He was certainly not the "Siegrain" she had grown to know. Sighing, the woman walked over and took a seat.

The woman folded her hands across her burst, "What do you want to know?"


	24. Chapter 24

**Tenrou Island**

Mavis looked at Naruto with a straight look on her face. It has been quite some time since he came to the island. She had been beginning to worry that perhaps something big was happening in Fairy Tail for him to stop with his visits. She had really grown used to having someone to talk to every now and then, so when he wasn't coming, she was felt a bit lonely. There was Zeref, but when Naruto wasn't there, he 'turned off' and became someone she couldn't really talk to. There wasn't much to talk to the man about anyway. Naruto had news about the events occurring in Fiore and her beloved guild.

"I was beginning to think that you had quit Fairy Tail," Mavis said looking straight at Naruto – who was walking slowly under the shades of the trees.

Naruto took a few steps and leaned against a tree trunk before looking at the First Master of Fairy Tail with a raised eye brow. "Why would you think that?"

Well, he had told the woman that he would eventually leave fairy Tail and do something on his own, but that hadn't been scheduled for the days to come and he had informed the woman that he would tell her when he does come to make that decision. There were still battles that he had to fight before leaving fairy tail and things that had to be done. He had yet to even strengthen his position in the New Council. That had to be done for things to proceed smoothly.

Naruto wasn't worried much about that though. He had Lahar in the inside and he was still a member of the Ten Wizard saints as well as a special Knight of the Council. They do call him do handle things that Rune Knights can't handle and there is no necessity to call forth the Wizards saints for their assistance.

Thinking of the Wizards saints, Naruto was beginning to think that the group was only created for the Magic Council to keep those strongest in the Magic World in check and to make them happy with some position. The title was prestigious, but the Council still handled everything. It could be that the Council just wanted to control the strongest. It would be troublesome for them if there were powerful beings that could destroy a country moving around the nations without their mark on them. Those kind of people could turn on them at any time.

Mavis shrugged in response to Naruto's question. "My time living has taught me that you can never be too sure about anything and people always change. One day a person is smiling and the next he is stabbing you in the back."

That was the sort of thing that didn't surprise Naruto. Perhaps now he could even laugh about it. It had been a thing of a daily occurrence in the Elemental Nations. That was the lifestyle of some people and Naruto had seen it all in his yes. It was one of those things about humans that made him think that he wasn't doing the wrong thing. Humans were despicable creatures. But of course not all of them were that despicable. Some were really good people.

That just reminded him of Erza. He smiled when he thought of her. A truly good human. Naruto wouldn't mind if humans such as her were breathing in his world. He wouldn't even mind being stripped of all his powers if he could get a chance to live amongst humans like her. But of course that was just wishful thinking. Light always seemed to cause darkness to appear somewhere in a corner.

Focusing on Mavis once more, Naruto responded. "That happens. We are dealing with Humans after all. They are two-faced creatures who are often selfish in their desires… then again; everyone is selfish at some level. We all do what we think is right not what someone think is right or wrong. Reasons may coincide, but we all do what our heart desires."

Mavis stared at Naruto for a moment before shaking her head. "You walk and look like a human yet at times speak as if you aren't human. Sometimes you think yourself as a human, sometimes as a god. How do you really see yourself?"

Naruto seemed to think about it for a few moments. It was truly an interesting question. He had never bothered to hurt his mind thinking about it. He always thought about other things aside from his contradictory beliefs. The question was there facing him though. What to do about it? There was an honest answer he could give, but he wasn't really sure if it was truly honest.

"Who knows?" Naruto said, still in thought. "Perhaps I see myself as both. I am human, but some parts of me will always retain that god attitude. Both perhaps? I want to enjoy a life as a human because I never got to fully enjoy it in the previous world… yet the god in me always resurfaces when I think how despicable humans can be, while the human part of me rejoices when he sees the 'true humans'"

Once again Mavis shook her head. "You will never fully enjoy your life if you don't pick a side. You can either be a god or a human. Personally, I think you'd be good as a human. If you put on the mask of a god, you will eventually stop feeling like a human and thinking like one. You will throw away your emotions because a god doesn't feel like a human. That opens a door for brutality and questionable actions that will get you hated by people."

"That is a possibility I have considered, but no matter what, I have lived long and have experienced so many things to actually lose myself in power. I have held this power for far too long to be corrupted by it…" Naruto thought.

"Isn't it that same power that has you calling yourself a god? To say that it has not corrupted isn't completely correct…"

Naruto stared at the First master before laughing. "That is one way to look at it," he said. "I mean to say it won't corrupt me to be doing anything evil. Then again, when evil does evil, it doesn't think it is doing evil, it believes it is doing right. There are few who can actually say that what I am doing is evil. Everyone has beliefs and we all want to enforce our beliefs somehow."

"Did you learn that in your experiences?"

Naruto nodded. "I have accumulated so many experiences in my life and I have also been a perceptive observer of the things that people do around here. There is a saying that to understand people, you must walk like them. I have done that with different people and I have come to understand so many things about life."

For the first time Mavis smiled. "That is what makes me trust you," she said. "What were you smiling about earlier when you suddenly went silent?"

Naruto thought back before shaking his head. "Nothing serious," he said with a wave if his right hand. He had probably been thinking about the kind of a person Erza was. There was no need for Mavis to know that even though it was just a harmless question.

"Apparently, but whatever it was it seemed to make you happy. I don't usually see you glowing like that," Mavis said with a raised eye brow. "Thinking about a girl?" She asked with a smile.

Naruto sighed, "Yes," he said. "But not like that. She is actually one of fairy tail members. A really wonderful person," he said, pausing for a moment before changing the subject. "Why does it look like you were waiting for me?"

Mavis folded her hands across her small bust and made a face. "What if I was?"

"I'd say being dead sucks," Naruto said with a smile. "Aren't there any other ghost you can talk to like people crossing over to the afterlife?"

"You're the one who exists between life and death, shouldn't you know?"

Naruto laughed, "Perhaps I should know," he said. "I don't specialize in ghosts but people's souls."

"Aren't they the same thing?"

Naruto shook his head. "I don't know," he said. "Have you been that bored without me? You know, no one will die if you appear at Fairy Tail. I don't think they will even be surprised or shocked. They will most likely rejoice. And I know Makarov will be most happy to see you."

"Time," that was all Mavis was willing to say about that subject. "So… what has been happening?" A change of demeanour. She sounded excited when she asked; looking like a little girl... well she literally did look like a girl. But that was not the point. The matter was that she sounded and seemed really excited to hear what Naruto had to say.

"I have to disappoint you," Naruto said with a sad smile. "There has been nothing happening. As embarrassing as this is to admit," he said with an embarrassed look on his face, scratching the back of his head. "I was actually sick; this is why I couldn't come."

Mavis stared for a few moments before she burst out laughing.

"It's not funny, you know." Naruto said, looking very seriously.

"I'm sorry, I have just never heard a god getting sick," Mavis said with an amused look still painting her face. "But you're joking right? I sickness isn't something that can hold you back… even if you did get sick. You're someone who can move freely around every place you've been to."

Naruto shook his head. "It depends on what type of sickness it is. Some of my abilities depend on my control over my power. Say for example, something is disrupting the flow of magic and my ability to control it to a certain level; I would not be able to utilize my teleportation spell. Some of my high powered abilities demand this condition to be met as well."

Mavis seemed to think for a few moments before she finally spoke. "Understandable," she said. "Unless a spell's formula is already set and only requires activation, it still needs a degree of control over the amount of magic that needs to be released," Mavis paused before getting back to the main subject. "Then?"

"There were a lot of things that needed my attention: from the destruction of the Magic Council to a 'civil war' in Fairy Tail…" Naruto listed without going into detail about the events that actually occurred.

Mavis was only most interested in Fairy Tail. The Magic Council could be destroyed, but she was worried about her Guild. Naruto had said something that she never thought would even take place in fairy Tail. Perhaps he was just pulling her hair. A civil war? Ridiculous.

Naruto smiled at the first Master. "I may have exaggerated a bit about that," he said seeing the look on Mavis' face. "There were just some troubles, but everything was sorted out and things are back to normal. Those children are pretty strong. They make me love humans."

Mavis rolled her eyes. "Like you're not human," she said going back to the matter they were just dealing with some minutes ago. "What really happened?"

"Let's see," Naruto said putting on a thoughtful look on his face. "The Guild Master's grandson went crazy and started guild wars to determine who is the strongest and the next Guild Master. He had the whole Town of Magnolia in hostage and there were fights around the town. It was solved quickly though."

Mavis frowned. She didn't think that such a thing would actually happen in her beloved guild. She didn't think that the Guild could house someone like that. It may have been years, but they did come here for the S-class promotion exams and she got to see them. The last time she saw them; there was no one who could do that. Then again, she wasn't a reader of the human heart. People could change within days and do things one never thought they would.

Still, there thought of Magnolia being held hostage while battles occurred the town didn't make her happy. It displeased her greatly. That Town has always loved Fairy Tail and she had made it her purpose to protect it. it was disappointing to know that someone from the Guild that was supposed to protect the Town that had put the guild in harm's way or at least exposed it to danger.

"Why?"

"Misguided by emotions… or something like that," Naruto said indifferently. "I did beat him down and the last time I saw him he was crying. But like I said, calm was restored and everything is back to normal." A thought came to mind as he stopped talking. "I did beat the guy… so that makes me the strongest."

Mavis arched an eye brow. "Really, someone like you would be happy about beating someone normal?"

From what she had heard with his conversations with Zeref and what she had seen, beating someone wasn't satisfactory. There was a difference between beating and fighting someone. If he was as strong as he claimed and how she believed, then it would require a whole army to get his blood excited enough to be in the mood.

Naruto frowned. "You ruined my mood," he said, before looking up into the heavens through the leaves of the tree he was leaning against. "It has become boring though. The fact that I have to hold back in fights just to prolong battles and make it little fun is kind of a problem. I wish dragons could just appear before me so that I could clip their wings."

Mavis shook her head. "You don't even know if the Dragons are enemies…" she pointed out with her index finger raised.

Naruto blinked: he hadn't thought of that. He shrugged in the end. "I know the dragon of apocalypse is an enemy. For the other dragons I don't know. I don't think it will matter though. If one appears before me, I will challenge it… but that is if that happens before I find the fearsome Dragon most seem to fear."

Most people talk of Acnologia with fear. Hell, even Zeref admitted to the fearsome nature the Dragon was. But that isn't to say the Black wizard was actually afraid of the dragon. Mavis didn't know how powerful the Dragon was actually, but it made her shake her head when Naruto spoke of meeting the Dragon with something of a gleeful grin. He didn't fear the Dragon and was actually looking forward to meeting it for a battle.

She could only imagine how it could ago. Well, that is if he could actually put up a fight. Dragons were rumoured to be incredibly powerful creatures. Yes, there was a hint of arrogance in Naruto's tone, but he wasn't that stupid and seemed to have utmost confidence in his abilities. Mavis still wondered though, could he match up as he believed he could?

"You really trust your powers that much, huh?"

Naruto nodded. "Admittedly, I don't really know how I will actually fair against the Dragon because I don't actually know how strong it is. Perhaps this is what makes it even more appealing to me but Zeref has assured me that it is as strong as he says it is."

"Just know when to stop," Mavis said.

Naruto nodded. "It would be disappointing if I didn't know where to stop. Worry not, first master, Uzumaki Naruto is not so battle hungry that he would lose himself in his lust for a bloody battle…" the blond said with a smile. "It was pleasant talking to you once again, Mavis. Oh, once I leave, I may not return soon. I have to leave the country for some business."

"I expect to hear how you conduct that business…"

Naruto smiled. "You will…" he said taking a few steps… he then suddenly disappeared into thin air.

**With Zeref**

The Black Wizard looked up at Naruto with blood red eyes for a moment before those eyes disappeared as if they didn't exist; he was sitting under a tree, enjoying the fresh air of nature that he received. Being here in solace was rather good. He didn't get to see so many things happening out there in the world that would infuriate him. The human race was always up to something devious and evil. Some actions disturbed him even a man infamously known as an evil man.

Naruto's appearance in this world did change a lot of things. Perhaps for the first time since the fairy Tail founders were in his presence, he was enjoying being in someone's presence. Well, Naruto was not just anyone. He was a special person; a man who came from another world. Such occurrences rarely happened and in his four hundred years of living, Zeref had never thought that such a thing would become a possibility. He had never even dreamt of such thing happening.

It just went on to show him that there were many things that were hidden in this world. If a person can say he understood the living world completely and knew of all its secrets, he or she was a liar. Even he could not claim to know everything. The reality was that he knew more than a lot of people. It was all owed to his ambitions and desires.

Zeref looked at the man who called himself a god carefully – a god living amongst men. It made Zeref smile. Perhaps if it had been those days the thought would have made him laugh. It wasn't often that you had a man who was willing to claim that he was a god.

Naruto was human by all means, but the power he possessed made him inhuman. Humans were not supposed to possess the power that the blond held. The power over life and death, huh? He had searched for that power for years and ended up getting cursed in the process. Yet, for Naruto it just took weaving hand signs to make that a reality. He did exist between life and death after all.

"Humans keeping you busy?"

Naruto looked on for a few moments. "You can say that. A lot has been happening around and someone like me has to keep track of movements occurring around."

He had come into this world to change things. That was the deal and he couldn't just sit and enjoy the pleasures of being human. There were certainly so many things a human could do to enjoy himself and he could forget everything that life entailed. Perhaps to say forget isn't correct but rather to turn a blind eye on everything and focus on just being selfish. Most humans did that, and no one would complain if he did so.

That man was dead. He couldn't return from the dead to haunt him over unfulfilled promises. But of course Naruto wasn't the one to break a promise such as that. Kami didn't break his word after all. He would keep his word for the good for magic world and as thank you for having the chance to live amongst men once again, but this time in a different way.

"There is always something happening," Zeref said calmly. "People are always thinking. Within the depths of our hearts and minds, there is always something brewing inside of our heads. It may be good or evil, but the fact is that there is always something being thought and actions come from thoughts."

"But the fact that we think shows that we are alive," Naruto respond in the same calm tone as Zeref. "Dead men do not think… they do not act. All that is left is for the body to decompose and turn to ash while the soul enters the afterlife."

"That is true," Zeref said with a nod. "But wouldn't it be best if some people didn't think? A lot of sins against humans have been brought because they think anything. The thoughts aren't exposed to anyone. They are secret."

"That is why one day people will turn on you and you will be surprised. Thoughts do define the kind of person we truly desire to be," Naruto thought. "But of course those with morals and have the right principles area able to have pure thoughts that do not see them thinking of stabbing someone in the back."

Naruto wondered what kind of a world it would be if all corrupt thoughts could be exposed quickly. Evil intensions were often hid behind masks of purity and warm smiles. Someone can smile innocently, yet be smiling maliciously at the back of their minds. That was the human way. Masks were often made to hide true identities. Naruto couldn't say that he didn't put on masks. He did but he had no evil intensions towards other people.

That was the difference.

Honesty was good, but Naruto wouldn't choose to wear his heart on his sleeves. That would be dangerous. Truly dangerous, especially when vultures were always lurking in the shadows looking for gullible people to betray and corrupt.

"Humans have a lot of freedom, huh? We are able to do everything we want and anything we want. It takes a second to decide if someone else should live or die, even though they have done nothing wrong," Zeref said, his eyes no longer at Naruto but up in the sky. "Yet, this life is precious. To give life to a human isn't easy, yet taking it as easy."

"Humans are just fragile. Anything can end us. Perhaps that is why we try to become stronger in order to survive because when you have no energy and the power to survive, your life ends quickly," Naruto said before pausing. "Living as a human has become like living in a jungle."

"The weak perish and the strong survive."

Naruto nodded. "But it is balanced because there are those good people who will protect the weak from the devouring strong. That makes life interesting and worth living…"

"Are you a protector of the weak?"

"Need you ask?"

"In your past life you devoured so many people because they were weak. If they had been strong, they would have defeated you and defended themselves. You have lived the life of a hunter and did it exceptionally well," Zeref said, earning a frown from Naruto.

"Exceptionally well, huh?" Naruto said quietly. "That saddens me. I killed so many people. My hands are bloodied. There was truly a point where killing no longer bothered me. It had been part of my daily life after all. Ending a life was as easy as snapping my fingers."

"Isn't it now?" Zeref posed challengingly.

From what he was seeing, ending a life for Naruto was still as easy as it was back then. He faced no difficulty. He still had that power to do it, and with the knowledge that he could revive people from the dead, death shouldn't bother him. Not by the least, even though there was the difference in attitudes and mind-set.

Naruto stared at Zeref for a few moments. "I feel like you're questioning if I am really a good person," he said his tone lacking any emotion. There was no accusation in his tone though; he was just stating his thoughts.

Zeref looked amused for a moment before asking, "What if I am?"

Naruto shook his head, shaking off his thoughts. "Good question and I'm not sure I could answer that," he said lightly. "To answer your question: yes, it is still easy to kill someone. Humans are fragile creatures after all. For someone like me, I could annihilate an entire town within a minute and the only difficulty would be which technique to use. Hell, I could even end life without even moving my hands."

Zeref looked on for a moment as he dived back into his thoughts. There were no lies in that. It was simply a fact and Zeref had no doubt that the man could do it. It wasn't impossible for him either. Yet it brought so many questions and it made him understand that at times Naruto did look down on other people as just fragile things he could end without trying.

That made him wonder; what held him back from doing that in practise? The heart that had killed many was still the same. If the heart had died back then, it was possible that it was still dead even now. Or perhaps he was simply trying to revive it through doing good actions. That would be in interesting reality if it were true.

"Why don't you do it now? What stops you from killing if death has little meaning to you? You have seen it many times to be saddened or affected by it," Zeref said. He wouldn't be surprised if the blond was even indifferent towards it.

There was so much more that the human heart could take after all.

Naruto poked his chin for a few moments with his brows furrowed, giving the impression that he was thinking hard. He closed his eyes for a minute and then opened them to stare at Zeref with an expressionless look on his face, and blank blue eyes.

"After so many experiences and seeing people breath their last breathes you sort of become dead in the inside. I mean, I was killing people with my hands, not just for a month, but for years. The heart has its limits, and if I kept feeling, I would have probably lost my sanity… people cope with hardships in different ways… I had my way and an extra little help."

Zeref narrowed his eyes at Naruto for a few moments as he studied that expressionless look on his face. "I wonder if that is just a mask or your true self…"

Naruto wiped off the look on his face and replaced it with a smile. It had slipped so easily that Zeref raised an eye brow at it. "Who knows?" Naruto said with a shrug. "But what I do know is that I do care for people. I may be indifferent towards death, but my heart is not dead. There is still small kindness in it. Small as it may be, it keeps me afloat."

"I see," Zeref said. "What brought you here today?"

"I'm going to do some investigation into the Alvarez Empire in the next week," Naruto said. He had even come to forget about that. The man had posed some questions that dealt with the heart and were very serious. "Along the way, Mavis said something that made me wonder… are dragons enemies or friendlies?"

"What do you think?"

"Dragon Slayers were taught magic by real dragons. I can attest to that, and they treated these humans as their children. They showed them parental love. But now I wonder, if it is just a small portion of dragons that has friendly or all of them…"

"They are not enemies of the human race, Acnologia is," Zeref said calmly.

Naruto nodded. "What I just said earlier… about dragons. I wonder if they are really in this world. Perhaps just a few, not many could hide or if they have their own world… I could understand. But if their world is the same as this one, it leaves the door open for many questions that have to be answered."

"What are you getting at?"

"If an entire race of dragons was living in this world I would have known already… they would have been sighted by someone already, but there has been no such. Dragons have been seen by Dragon Slayers in this generation. The thing that makes others believe that dragons are a mere myth is that history about dragons dates back hundreds of years ago. It's possible that they have become extinct… at least most them. Dragons are like humans in the sense that they too have life terms unless you're Acnologia."

Zeref appeared amused. "Why do you need to even come to me when you can reach that far on your own?"

"Because this is just speculation," Naruto said calmly. "I cannot prove anything I say and I cannot say that what I say is the truth without a shed of doubt. But you have lived longer than anyone currently living… as far as I know. I mean there are rituals about you and people go through extreme measures to try to revive you. You are an important figure in history of this world, you must know."

Zeref seemed to think for a moment. "I am willing to give you some answers, but not everything. it is a lot more fun if you search for it. With this matter, I will not confirm anything but I can say that you will eventually see the dragons. Yes, in the near future you will see them but first, you will meet Acnologia. It won't be long."

"That makes be frown and feel excited at the same time," Naruto said with a neutral expression on his face. "OH well, I did end up having an interesting conversation with you. It had me look at things I don't think I wanted to look at," he paused tilting his head to the side. "Say, Zeref, have you ever thought of eliminating all humans? Your wish has been to die, but if things play in another away, you will be forced to reawaken and play your part, what will it be?"

Zeref closed his eyes as he responded calmly. "Only time will tell."

**Unknown Location**

Mystogan frowned behind his mask as Naruto caught up to him once again. He'd thought he had dodged the bullet when he had the blond go back to Fairy Tail to deal with Laxus, he didn't think Naruto would be so quick to find him again. How was the blond even able to locate him when he always kept his movements in check and made sure he didn't leave trails behind? He was dealing with serious matters here so the secrecy was needed.

What did Naruto even want anyway? A lot of people didn't go all the way to try to get information from him. He was allowed to do his work in peace without anyone disturbing him or getting in the way. The Master at fairy Tail didn't bother too much with him either.

"How did you find me?"

Naruto waved his right dismissively "I have my ways," he said. "Besides, we have already gone through this, haven't we? We have matters that we must handle…"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I want to know…" Naruto said calmly. "I'm on a mission. So I try by all means to know things that are happening around this world, this country precisely… but I do go out. When you know and have the power to make a difference you take action… isn't that what you're doing?"

So far there was nothing that could make him think the blond had ulterior motives and the fact that he was in Fairy tail and close to Makarov as he was hearing, it meant that the old man trusted him. He hadn't talked to the old man about Naruto because there has never been a need to do so, but now it seems there will be a need. The blond had in the past stayed out of his way. Perhaps it was because he know knew things that was why he was coming to him.

"Maybe," Mystogan said without giving away anything. Naruto visibly sighed at that response. Even so, Mystogan didn't add anything

"Look, Mystogan," Naruto started calmly but his tone had some serious edges on it. "I don't mean to be an annoyance or a bother… but you have answers that I need. Yes you might not trust me. I can understand that. Trust isn't something that comes by easily. It is something that has to be earned. I'm not here to earn your trust nonetheless."

"Then, what do you want?"

"You look exactly like Jellal, almost as if you're twins, but you're not. You are not related in any way," Naruto stated strongly. "I have made sure I have concrete proof of this. I even talked to Jellal about it and he was the one to say that he has no relations with you."

Mystogan didn't respond immediately. He first considered his options before speaking. "What will you do with the knowledge if I tell you?"

"You keep it hidden for a reason… I don't wish to violate that in any way," Naruto said calmly. "But I am someone who wants to do something right for this world. I even joined the magic council for this purpose. The Council doesn't do much than to bully legal Guilds but I want to do something. If they were really effective, they would have already taken notice of what you have been doing."

"So, you have seen it," Mystogan said in a quiet tone.

"It was by chance, but yes," Naruto said.

"It is a portal from another world. It was created to steal magic from this world to the other. It's like an inter-dimensional gate that absorbs everything from here and takes it to the other world. If I don't stop it, it will continue to appear in different locations and will not stop. Eventually, it will absorb everything in this world," Mystogan explained "That is what I fear anyway."

Naruto frowned. To think that something like that would be in existence and the Magic Council has not said a thing about it. There was no file about this from the previous Council. Unless it was there and he didn't know. But there were no efforts to counter it and that was what was making him frown.

"How long do you plan on doing that?"

Mystogan blinked. "What?"

"You're not solving the problem… you're just delaying it. You're not immortal, you will be unable to do this one day and who will do it for you? There is no one you have informed about this or anything who will take after you," Naruto pointed out.

"That has come to mind, but there is nothing I can do right now aside from what I am currently doing," Mystogan said. Surprised for a moment that Naruto would ask him that. Perhaps opening his mouth hadn't been the wrong option after all.

"You know what this thing does and that it is from another world, how and why? Why does it have to take magic from this world? A safe conclusion is to say that there is someone who wants the magic from the other side. It could be monsters or humans. I don't know, but the fact is that there is someone from the other side of the gate who is doing this, am I wrong?"

That was a logical conclusion. Things didn't just appear in the sky unless they were natural. But this was not natural. It was unnatural and that meant someone had created it and someone was doing it. Mystogan was just trying to stop it.

"No," Mystogan said reluctantly.

Naruto sighed seeing that the man wasn't going to talk that easily. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto; I am not from this world. My world isn't connected to this by anything. You can say that I am from another dimension that is different from this one. Not completely different, but different nonetheless. I have told the old man about this as well."

Mystogan was silent for a minute before he finally spoke. "Edolas: that is the name of the world in the other side. I also come from there. I came here to in order to stop anima."

"Why don't you just go back to your world and destroy the magic that is causing this? That will solve the problem. This will only cause you to do the same thing over and over again and you will eventually lose the ability to do it," Naruto said.

"It's not that simple," Mystogan said. "I have wasted enough time here. I must go before anima strikes again."

Naruto didn't hold back the man. "If you need help, you just have to ask. Uzumaki Naruto has not fears in fighting against an entire country or you can ask the fairies to help. With everything you have done, I'm sure they will be more than happy to help out," Naruto turned away from Mystogan waving his right hand before disappearing along with the breeze that washed over.

Mystogan looked up into the sky, "help, huh"

He shook his head. He has always done things on his own.

**Later **

With how things were turning out between him and Naruto, Lahar thought it as strange that he found it surprising that Naruto had suddenly pulled him out of the Magic Council HQ for a walk in the forest. He didn't fear for his life or anything; the lack of fear came with trusting Naruto. Now that was a real surprise and anyone who listened to his story would agree with him that it was surprising that he would trust the blond enough that he wouldn't mind him taking him out to somewhere he didn't even know with no witnesses.

The world was a dangerous place to live in. You allow someone to stand at your back and you're only giving them a chance to stab you. People were like that; always thinking treacherous things. It was even disturbing that some did that to their own families. Lahar didn't have to worry about that with Naruto. Something inside of him told him that Naruto would never to do that to him. Then again, you could never be too sure about anything in this world.

Nevertheless, Naruto had yet to give him a reason to doubt. So far, things were well and Lahar was going to go with that flow hoping that it doesn't end up with him regretting it.

"What is this place?" Lahar asked; looking around as they entered a dimly lit place like a cave. There was definitely something going in here. Naruto wouldn't have brought him to this place just to talk.

Naruto raised an eye brow at the question. "The previous Council will never cease to amaze me," he said shaking his head. "They knew about this and its location, and yet you didn't know. This is where Nirvana is located."

Lahar narrowed his eyes, not in suspicion but because the weapon was dangerous. The Magic Council would have been gathered legal guilds to make sure that its activation was stopped by Oracion Seis. It could lead to massive destructions if taken in the wrong hands.

"What do you want to do with it?" Lahar asked curiously, getting the feeling that Naruto had something in mind. He wouldn't have just brought him to show him the weapon. That may be part of the reason but there had to be something to it.

"Nothing: I have no plans to use it. As it is now, it is just a corrupted relic of the past that has lost its purpose," Naruto said calmly. "However, it doesn't mean that someone new may not come again to try to use it for their own ideals as Oracion Seis tried to do."

Lahar was in agreement with that. Some weapons or magic were just too powerful to be left alone. As this one was, anyone could access and if they know how, they can activate it and use it for purposes that will do harm. Why wasn't the Council doing anything to correct this? Were they just waiting for someone to spring out in the attack and then try to stop it?

Ridiculous.

Lahar shook his head, stopping that flow of thoughts. "What are we going to do about it? The new Council is still in its early days but I have managed to get my hand in there. Nevertheless, I don't think I can influence the chairman to do anything. He is a rather hard man to deal with." Lahar said with a sigh.

"Really?"

Lahar nodded. "He is stubborn and will not tolerate anything he doesn't like. You may find it hard to deal him with if you don't get on his good side," the captain of the Rune Knights said calmly. "That incident that happened in Magnolia… he would have been more than happy to simply say that Fairy Tail is out control and needs to be disbanded."

"That would have been a bit problematic," Naruto said. He wouldn't have allowed for such madness to happen. It would be the Council that would be out of control. Of course that didn't mean he condoned what happened. It had been wrong. Laxus shouldn't have taken such extreme and mad steps, but the Guild couldn't be blamed for it.

"I would imagine so," Lahar said.

Naruto turned back to the subject at hand. "I have been keeping an eye on it since I came to know it due to the Oracion Seis case. It is something that must locked away or destroyed since it has lost its purpose. Jellal knows about it since Brain taught him about it and some things that concerns it. As he is now, he will agree with me that this magic is not good."

"He is becoming useful already," Lahar said to Naruto.

Naruto nodded. "There are two options that I can follow: seal it away or destroy it. As long as it was created, it can be destroyed. At least that is what I believe. For now, I have created a barrier around it until a decision is taken. I have to go look at its origins…" Naruto paused for a moment before speaking. "Say, captain, do you think that people have too much freedom?"

Lahar pondered in the question for a few moments before responding. "I don't know. Perhaps they do. There is nothing really that limits us from doing what we want to do. A law is only useful when people fear and respect it enough to follow it. But if it isn't respected, people will do whatever they please."

"A law will only be feared if there is a just force that enforces it. Even an organization that is guided by certain set of principles can enforce these laws as long as it doesn't allow itself to be selective or biased; an impartial force is needed to enforce the just law," Naruto said. "You'd think that magic is more suited for that. But as Nirvana has proved, even magic can be corrupted."

Lahar looked at Naruto wondering what he was thinking. He shook his head when his mind failed to give him an answer. "Almost everything can be corrupted. But if we take away freedom from people, they will no longer be humans. Being alive comes with the good and bad. This is why there must be a law to teach people what is right and an enforcer of the law to punish those who break the law."

Naruto smiled when Lahar said that. "The law is sometimes questionable. It isn't always right either. What I have done with Jellal is against the law but according to the good conscious, I have done something right. Jellal would have been given the death sentence, and he would have ended. Does that make much of a difference? No, a difference is made when you give people a chance to correct their mistakes and do something with their lives.

What I am saying to you is that: the only law I follow is my conscious. It can be unfair at times, but I know that I will always do the right thing, and when I am unable to do so, the law will force me. You can say I respect when it is convenient, but at the end of the day, I do what not only pleases me, but those who will be affected by the decision I have made."

"I understand that. I myself follow my own beliefs. To trust blindingly into the law and its enforcers, you end up doing things that are wrong but right in the side of the law. A good deed can be deemed wrong by the side of the law," Lahar said. "It would be a lot better if everyone listened to their conscious."

"The conscious will always whisper what is good unless it is corrupted or we stop hearing its voice. Isn't it a precious thing that we must all treasure?"

"Yes," Lahar said firmly. "What are you going to do with your group?"

"What must be done," Naruto said calmly. "I will keep you in the dark over some things in case we find ourselves in the wrong side of the law. I'm saying this because I have been managed to get some information from the previous chairman and some members of the Council and they filled me up on some weapons. I may find myself destroying those weapons in the future and the law will not like that. When that happens, I will fight this law."

Lahar frowned. "Knowing the Council, you're destined to fight them."

Naruto looked on for a moment. "It might be so. But I hope it doesn't happen. In this world, you never know what will happen. Someone might just come out of nowhere and seek use to the weapons the Magic Council has created. Both you and I are there to make sure that what happened with Jellal doesn't happen again."

"They cannot be allowed to misuse their weapons, huh?"

Naruto nodded. "Come on: we have to go before people start thinking you have been kidnapped."

**Cait Shelter**

Naruto's eyes looked around the place that he found himself reaching in his search for another Dragon Slayer. According to his searches and Intel gathering efforts, there was another Dragon Slayer in this Guild. The guild wasn't like the other guilds as there was hardly any laid in the open one could know about it. Not everyone had much detail about the Guild and it was particularly negligent for the magic Council to have a guild registered to it and still not know much about it.

Besides, Dragon Slayers are known to be the ones with the magic capable of slaying dragons. Wasn't it in the best of the magic world for the Magic Council to keep track of such people's movements? Acnologia was a threat that revolved around this world and there was no doubt that the Dragon was somewhere in this world, and yet the Magic Council had nothing planned up in case it decided to wipe off the human race from the face of this planet.

Naruto shook his head. He didn't have to worry about it though. He would try by all means to solve matters should they arise. Getting familiar with Dragon Slayers was one way to understand the mystery behind dragons and their existence.

Of course the existence of a Dragon Slayer wasn't the only reason he was here. He had heard from a not so sure source that the Guild had some roots to the ancient Nirvit tribe. The only way to know was to come here and since he was very much interested in dealing with Nirvana, he had to be here to see things himself.

When Naruto faced the Guild building, he found himself raising an eye brow as his senses went up. He couldn't help but put on the mask of kami as he looked around. He smiled; not everything was at it looks. He got a pat on the back knowing that his eyes would always see the truth. They would not be fooled by illusions no matter how strong they were.

Now that opened a door for many questions and as an agent of the Magic Council, he had to find out.

Naruto didn't even go far as he was welcomed by a young girl with a cat beside her; it was talking – the cat was talking. Naruto was just reminded of Happy; Natsu's blue haired talking cat. Come to think of it, those cats were a rare breed in this world. As far as Naruto was concerned, those who were Dragon Slayers had the cats. Strange and something that needed to be investigated. Well, Gajeel didn't have one but Sabertooth's Dragon Slayers had them.

Wendy looked at the stranger nervously, wondering who he was and what he wanted while Carla stared him with an expressionless look.

"A-ano…"

Naruto smiled, looking at the blue haired girl, before his eyes went to the Cat. "That's a hostile reception, neko-chan," the blond said calmly, and with a raised brow. He hadn't done anything to warrant the look.

Well, not everyone was welcoming to strangers. Even so, he didn't stink with evil that people would be wary around him. Perhaps those who sensed the power in him could do so, but it wasn't every one who could do that. It took years of experience and something special to do so.

"You can't always be too careful… besides, we don't get too many visitors here…" Carla responded calmly.

"Is that so," Naruto said turning to Wendy. "Uzumaki Naruto."

Wendy merely looked at him confusedly.

Naruto shook his head. Some people have said that his name was strange. Perhaps that was so, but Naruto didn't see the strange part in it. "My name; Naruto Uzumaki," he said again, his eyes looking straight into the blue haired girl; that just seemed to make the girl even more nervous.

"W-wendy Marvell," Wendy introduced herself. "T-this is Carla."

"Wendy, don't just around giving strangers our names," Carla said warningly.

"Do people do something evil with just names?" Naruto asked, looking a bit amused. He pointed at the badge on him for both to see. "I am one of the Ten Wizard Saints… you don't know that. I find that curious. Are you that cut off from the rest of the world?"

Wendy shook her head, "No," she said.

Naruto said nothing further to that, his nod was enough. "You are a Dragon Slayer, correct?"

Wendy nodded, looking curious.

"I can tell because I have been around other Dragon Slayers a lot. I can differentiate your magic from others. You all have something special in you," Naruto said as he looked behind the girl. An old man was walking towards them… or at least that is how it looked. When the person reached them, Naruto smiled and spoke before he could. "You must be the Guild master."

"I am," Roubaul said looking straight at Naruto. "Roubaul and you are?"

"Uzumaki Naruto; one of the Ten Wizard Saints…" Naruto said. "I came here to see the Dragon Slayer and because of Nirvana. I didn't think I would find something like this. What is going on here?"

Roubaul narrowed his eyes at Naruto before speaking. "Go inside you two," he said to Wendy and Carla; they did not protest. "What about Nirvana?"

"Interesting," Naruto said looking the person curiously. "Out of all three things, Nirvana seems to have your attention the most. That is truly curious," he said calmly, with his eyes seemingly going through some math.

"What do you want?"

Naruto waved his hands in front of him to say he meant no harm. "Since you started with Nirvana, I will go to that; my research into the creation of Nirvana has led me to the Nirvit tribe and that has led me here."

"Why so interested in Nirvana?"

"21 questions, huh?" Naruto said to himself before responding to the question. "Some time ago, a dark guild tried to activate Nirvana to use it for its purpose. The magic council tasked me with stopping that guild, and I did so. But the problem still remains. Nirvana can still be used by someone as it is. I have been looking for ways to either seal it away or destroy it. It is dangerous to just leave it as it is."

Roubaul looked at him for a minute or so. Naruto could tell that his words and motives were being assessed. Well, he wasn't worried because he was speaking the truth and he had left himself open enough for someone tell he was being honest and that there was nothing he was hiding.

"You said you were one of the Wizard saints," Naruto nodded despite it not being a question but a statement. "Where you sent by the Magic Council?"

Naruto shook his head. "Those idiots are just satisfied with having stopped Oracion Seis. Careless fools. They don-" Naruto cut himself when he realized that he was going to end up ranting about the Council. "Sorry about that." He said with a smile.

Roubaul shook his head. "It is alight," he said. "Finally," he said looking up into the heavens. "I can rest…" he looked at Naruto once again. "Do you really wish to destroy Nirvana?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes," he said firmly.

"I have been waiting for someone who has been willing to do that, for so long," he said. "You seemed to have discovered my secret either way. How did you know?"

"My eyes can see through illusions," Naruto said. "Magic is able to do a lot of things, but in most cases, I can see through them. Although I cannot undo it, I can see through it. There are no people here, and that girl and her cat are the only living things here… and you're another ghost who refuses to see others in the afterlife…"

"It's not as if I don't want to leave this world," Roubaul said. "I was worried about Nirvana. I didn't want to leave it as it is. We made a mistake after creating and grew proud. We should have never even created it."

"We?" Naruto looked confused for a moment before the gears clicked. "You're not human… as least you were before your body died. You are one of the Nirvit? If you're saying 'we' created it, then you must be one of them."

"I'm just a relic from the past," Roubaul said. "And seems I no longer have a purpose. I will tell you what to do. I can't do it myself, but someone can."

"But?"

"The girl," Roubaul started. "She was brought here when she was little by a blue haired boy. I created this illusion to make her happy and have her live a normal life with people around her."

"It is almost hard to understand why she has not noticed it yet," Naruto said. "Then again, when people don't want to believe something, they will reject even the hard facts just to live happy in that comfortable space they have found for themselves," Naruto paused for a moment. "I will take her with me. I know some lively mages and she can see other Dragon Slayers."

"You have my thanks," Roubaul said. "It will be hard breaking it to her, but she has Carla," he said turning away from Naruto.

The blond silently followed.

**Fairy Tail**

It was up for debate whether Gajeel was brooding or sulking, but it was definitely one of the two. It wasn't reasons that brought this to happen, it was a reason; Gajeel felt left out, sad even. The other two Dragon Slayers in the Guild had a talking cat and he didn't. Why just him? According to Naruto even other Dragon Slayers in this unfair world had a cat but he didn't. It was unfair. He also wanted a partner, a cat to be precise.

It had been okay and bearable when it was just Natsu, but now Naruto had brought a little girl he said was also a Dragon Slayer and the thing that stood out the most was that she had cat – a cat Happy seemed to be in love with, but that was not his problem. His problem was that he didn't have one of those.

Gajeel shot Naruto a look. "How come I don't have one?"

Naruto shook his head, "I don't know," he said. "It's interesting. Perhaps it is just a coincident that others have it. These things happen and I might just be reading too much into it," Naruto said with a thoughtful look on his face.

"You're not really answering my question," Gajeel said flatly. Naruto was talking about his own matters. It may affect him but that didn't matter at the moment. He had a question and he needed an answer.

Naruto stared at Gajeel for a moment before shaking his head. "You're being a child. If you want a cat go look for one," he said with a wave of his hand. "Or go ask Happy and Carla to mate… they will make one for you if they do that."

Gajeel thought of Happy and Carla doing it… his face gained a colour. But that wasn't the problem. Did Happy even have one? He had never seen one, but the cat did take a leak. If it was taking a leak, then it must have one and what Naruto was saying could be very much possible. But it would take time but in the end, he would have a cat as well.

Naruto laughed seeing the look on Gajeel's face. "You dirty Dragon Slayer," he said with a grin. "Did you just think about what you were thinking about and actually went red over it? That makes me question your preferences."

Gajeel glared at Naruto. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said firmly. "What do you mean you question my preferences?"

"That you get off in the amoral," Naruto said. "Do you like girls? I have never seen you making you a move… I can understand Natsu; he is an innocent brat who doesn't think about girls in that way. Maybe I should have the talk with him."

Gajeel looked away from Naruto. "I obviously like girls," he said.

"Really," Naruto said with a raised brow if he was surprised. "Then why don't you make a move. There must be someone you like here… I mean Fairy Tail has a lot of women and they are really beautiful," his eyes turned around the Guild. "You have Juvia, you have Cana, then there is that green haired woman… need I even go further?"

"Why are you talking to me about this?"

"I don't know myself," Naruto said with a clueless look on his face. "I'm going to disappear after speaking to the old man. I should cross the borders of this country by tonight."

Gajeel nodded. "How long?"

"A week at least," Naruto said. "I don't know that place so I will have to do a lot of exploring and walking. Without teleporting around, I have to count travelling time and resting." Naruto said standing up.

He looked at Wendy and smiled seeing that she seemed to be doing okay. The girls were around her, getting to know her as he predicted. So things were moving okay. He didn't have to worry about anything.

Naruto's eyes met with Erza's and he smiled at her. He was doing that a lot, huh? Naruto shook his head as he walked over to the young woman. "Erza," he said.

"Naruto," Erza acknowledged but said nothing further.

Naruto put on a look. "I thought we were getting along just fine. Why won't you be a bit lively?" Naruto more or less whined. But he shook it off and spoke in a slight serious tone. "You will have to wait a little longer to seeing Jellal. I have him doing something for me. And I will be away for some time. So that will happen when I return."

"You're always going somewhere," Erza said staring at Naruto. "What do you really do? It's not jobs because I don't remember the last time you actually took a job or even go towards the board. What are you really doing?"

Naruto smiled. "Do you really want to know?" He said in a whisper.

Erza nodded.

Naruto placed his index finger on his lips, "It's a secret and if I tell you, it won't be a secret anymore," he said smiling. He almost laughed when Erza frowned. "Maybe someday, Erz-chan…"

Erza blinked, "What?" She was certain that Naruto had called her something unfamiliar to her ears.

Naruto merely smiled, "Nothing," he said disappearing towards the counter to speak to Makarov.

"You're becoming a lot friendlier with Erza," Makarov said as Naruto sat down on his left side. "I'm surprised. I never thought it would happen, and you'd seemed to focus on Mirajane completely."

Naruto raised an eye brow at what the old man had said. "You're talking about something I don't know about," he said a bit too quickly. "Erza and I just have some issues we are dealing with. I will not deny that she is an attracting person, both in and out. I mean really, when you take a peak under that armour, you see something else different."

"And you're smiling just saying it," Makarov said. "If I knew better I would say that you're in love."

Naruto laughed. "What would be wrong in that?" he asked lightly. "She isn't a bad person and she could help me with some issues in my heart. I have some burdens that I am unable to take off. They seem to follow me wherever I go and I can't just seem to shake them off and move on with life."

"Even a god has problems," Makarov said with a snicker. "What kind of problems are we talking about?"

"Deep emotional stuff," Naruto said calmly. "I was made to reflect on some things by an unlikely person…" he shook his head. "That is for another day. You have no problem with your new child, no?"

Makarov shook his head. "Not at all, I think I will like her and she will fit in well," he said. "And now we have three Dragon Slayers… you're taking much interest in them."

"They are a fine breed of humans that are shrouded with some mysteries that seem to go way back," Naruto said calmly. "I want to know about them. I want to know about their magic. What I have seen is disappointing so far from the Magic that is said to be capable of slaying Dragons. But I believe that there is more to their power. I will experiment on it and find out more about it. When I do, I will know the limits of this Magic and perhaps even get a touch on the power of Dragons.

Every Dragon Slayer knows the Magic of his/her dragon parent. According to both Natsu and Gajeel, the dragons taught them their abilities. They made them like mini dragons. I want to know if it is possible for these humans to be like Dragons and wield power like dragons because if this is the best they can do, they couldn't do much to dragons."

Makarov looked at Naruto having some thoughts. He shook his head. "Do tell how it goes," that was the only thing he could say. "Up for another journey?"

Naruto nodded, "and this time, outside of Fiore."

**That concludes this chapter. I was supposed to have gone through to chapter 25 in this month, but I was only able to go this far. In any case, there will be a time skip between this and the next chapter that should cover the Edolas Arc. **

**Compared to the past chapter, I think this one was written well. I didn't actually show Mira for the first time with Naruto by the bar counter. He has always found some words with her when at the Guild. **

**Relationships are really difficult for me to do. I should have started a pairing with Naruto some ago but I have been struggling to find the right gear. You know when things click. I have been trying to experiment without ruining the story… I might have without knowing it. **

**Thanks for the reviews**

**The Omnipresent Sage is out **


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Alvarez**

**Noon**

Naruto rolled through the ground as he tried to avoid sharp sand blades from piercing him; the blades were reining from up, hitting the ground quickly as he rolled over like a mat. Seeing no end to them, the blond stopped rolling with his back against the ground hands held together. A large reflective mirror formed above him. When more sand blades crashed into the mirror, they were absorbed, but they were not released.

The blond kami got up from the ground and went on one knee as he looked back at his assailant. He wanted to talk, but he could not because he was faced by a large wave of rolling sand. The sand was rushing over to him in quick movements, wide and large enough to consume his entire body. Having dealt with a sand user before, Naruto wasn't going to allow the attack to hit him.

He had once in his life been hit by a lethal jutsu had had sand inside his body and it had torn his body apart. If it hadn't been for his regenerative powers provided for by Kurama, he would have been killed. This time around, he was doing his best not to underestimate things even though he was just fooling around with his assailant.

The blond jumped up into air, slightly above the wave of sand. He was not given any form of relief as the sand caught both his feet before forcefully slamming him into the ground, causing a loud boom as he crashed with his back. The wave of sand then suddenly slammed into him while he was still lying on the ground.

Being buried under the sand, Naruto came to a decision, 'I have seen enough,' he thought as he blasted the sand away from him.

With the sand away from, the blond looked at his attacker with partially opened eyes. He dusted himself before placing his hands inside his pockets and looked back at his attacker once again.

How did he find himself in this position? This person had suddenly appeared out of nowhere and started attacking him without so many words being exchanged. He didn't try to hide the surprise on his face over the fact that someone had finally managed to track down his movements. He had been sure not to leave any traces of his presence anywhere, and someone had found him and not just anyone, but a member of the Emperor's elite guards.

There had to have been some special technique that was used to track him down. He had been confident and convinced that he would get things done without anyone spotting him. With things having turned out like this, the ship had sailed.

He had to leave now. He didn't want the entire elite guards charging at him if he put up a fight. It has been three weeks since he left Fairy Tail anyway. He had gathered enough information. It was not everything but he had managed to gather useful information that would surely be useful in the days, weeks and months to come.

He had been curious about the power of these elite guards. They were rumoured to be the most powerful mages in the empire and that they could take on Ishgar on their own. That was the rumour anyway. But Naruto had been curious to see if it was true. He couldn't get a clear picture, but he could agree that they were strong. He had only seen two of them anyway and the rest was just assumptions.

The best thing to do wasn't to underestimate them.

Still, a part of him was disappointed that he hadn't seen Acnologia. Really, he had thought that perhaps he would come across the overgrown lizard and have a beautiful battle with it, but there was none of that. There was not a sign of the dragon anywhere, and Naruto was disappointed. He was tired of playing around with weak people who claimed to be gods but yet not that powerful enough.

"Giving up already?" His attacker asked with a grin?

"Giving up?" Naruto asked slowly walking towards Ajeel. "Kami does not give up. The thought is that I have grown tired of fooling around. I was interested in seeing what you can do, so I allowed you to attack me."

"How sweet," Ajeel said smiling. "A mere maggot calling himself kami… it's not even amusing. Do you even know who you are talking to?"

Naruto didn't immediately respond. When was the last time he faced such a person who talked to him like this? Arrogance was at play with people who have always trampled upon their opponents and have not faced defeat. When you grow powerful that all opponents seem more like flies than anything, arrogance does tend show itself. Sometimes there were no limits to the arrogance.

Kami wasn't going to say that he wasn't arrogant. He was arrogant but he understood real power and knew the difference between being powerful and being weak. He understood the many limits that were placed on humans. There were no limits to god. If he released his full power, such a pitiful human would be on his face, revering instead of raving so much as if he was stronger than kami.

"Ajeel; that is your name and you are so called the Desert King," Naruto said, having stopped a couple of feet away from Ajeel. He was looking up into the sky, with his hands still inside his pockets. He hadn't received any damage from the earlier bout. It was just child's play after all.

"Ha, you know me and yet still stand so mightily before me? Fine, I will show you the power of the Desert King and a member of the Emperor's elite guards," Ajeel said holding out his hands.

"It's pitiful when humans rave this much," Naruto turning his gaze towards Ajeel. "You don't know your place. I find it sad when a mere human displays this level of arrogance before kami."

Ajeel looked on for a few moments. What was wrong with this person? He didn't even need to know the name of a person he was going to crush. He was being disrespected and he wasn't liking it one bit. "I have crushed many mages who disrespected me. How do you think I was able to locate you? Within the sand, I am god. I will get you to apologize for calling yourself god!"

"Sand of death!"

Ajeel created an enormous wave of sand. The wave was so big that Naruto had to admit that it was impressive. They would label this something of an S-rank jutsu back in the Elemental Nations. Yet, Naruto did not fear the spell nor did he move when the sands engulfed him.

"Shinra Tensei!"

Boom!

Perhaps he had done a little too much, but that was because he was not underestimating the spell. He had put so much power behind the jutsu that when it was released, it shook the ground as it blasted the sand away from while tearing through the ground. The sand was sent in all directions some of it even reaching up in the air. It created something of a sand storm.

Even with the lethal sand blasting all over, Ajeel did not move; he just stayed calm as he watched curiously.

When the sand settled down, Naruto was floating above a large crater, his hands still inside his pockets and his face looking up into the air.

"Sweet!" Ajeel could only say at the destruction left behind by Naruto's spell. It was truly rare to see someone surviving his attack like that. The blond didn't even look like he had just shrugged off a powerful spell.

Naruto flew towards the edge of the crater, heading towards Ajeel. As his feet touched the ground, gusts of winds were hitting around his feet, causing his coat to flap and the sand to make way for him. He suddenly stopped and held out his right hand.

"Bansho Ten'in."

Ajeel felt himself being pulled towards Naruto by an invisible force. He resisted the force and stood his ground, but Naruto increased the pull and the desert king involuntarily slid through the ground, heading towards Naruto. He quickly raised a wall of sand between him and Naruto before he could hit the blond's outstretched hand.

"It's about time I left this place country." Ajeel widened his eyes when Naruto suddenly spoke behind him. He quickly turned around to face the blond, but when he did, the blond had his back on him and there were two seals one under him and the other above him. Within a second, Ajeel crashed into the ground on both his knees.

"This is your place human," Naruto said, his head turned slightly with his eyes looking back at Ajeel. "Remember it well the next time we meet." A seal appeared below Naruto and the blond disappeared.

Ajeel crushed the seal below him and stood up as the one above him disappeared. There was no sign of the blond anywhere. It was impossible for him to hide from him. Teleportation perhaps? That would be interesting. Yes, this whole incident was interesting.

Still, he was not going to grant the blond a merciful death when they do meet once again. The death would be brutal and he would enjoy every second of it to make up for this humiliation. For a mere maggot to look down at him as if he was a flea was just blasphemy: an unforgivable sin against the desert king.

**Tenrou Island**

**A Day Later**

**Morning**

It was in no doubt in Zeref's mind that Naruto had visited his Empire and had found some interesting things. He didn't count the days because to him, time was not a matter of consequence. He wasn't a mere mortal human that was bound by the limits of a lifespan. He was an immortal Wizard who wasn't bound by time. It had been as if he closed his eyes and the blond had returned from his exploration of the Empire he formed.

The Black Wizard wasn't concerned about Naruto finding out that he was the Emperor. If the blond was as capable as he believed he was, knowing that the Emperor of the Alvarez Empire wasn't something that should be questioned. It was inevitable and unavoidable. Yet that didn't concern Zeref at all.

It wasn't like Naruto was going to go around the world telling mages about everything that he has learned. He was sure the blond wouldn't even tell the magic Council. What was the Council anyway? The blond didn't report to them. He was a higher being who lived on his laws and principles. What the Magic Council says should be followed was only followed when it was convenient for him.

Zeref amused himself in the thought that he was learning to understand the blond much more better with every little chat they had. Would Naruto really understand him the same he was? It was a question that begged to be indulged, but Zeref had shoved the craving at the back of his head. There were a lot more things to deal with than this little emotional curiosity.

"Your Majesty…" Naruto said to Zeref, looking up into the sky. He was still on his feet, opting to do so because he wasn't going to stay for too long in this place. He was just passing by to let the wizard know of his success. "It really has a nice ring to it."

It had been a surprise to learn that Zeref was the Emperor of the Alvarez Empire. Really he had thought the man had some connections to it but he hadn't been dreaming for the man to be the Emperor of the fearsome Empire. A surprise it had been, but not a shock. When the truth had dawned on him, he had found this to be something wonderful and he had even laughed the scenarios that played inside his head.

Perhaps that was some twisted side of him that craved for a good bloody battle. He had entertained the thought of Fiore and the Empire battling it out. The fact that he indulged in such thoughts had made him question his motives. What sort of a person who loved to see true balance would think of such a thing?

Inside his head there had been thoughts of the presence of a god wreaking havoc in the battlefield with his jutsus. His weapons had been made for mass destruction and he wouldn't reject the title of a war god if it was given to him. Perhaps it was the thirst of not having any real fight making have such thoughts.

Zeref noted the difference in the tone Naruto was using now and the one he used before. There was power behind this tone. Most people wouldn't notice, but Zeref has been living for far too long not to notice. "You sound different…" he said.

Naruto looked at the black Wizard, his Rinnegan looking down at the man with overwhelming power. "I'm having troubles in holding back the mask. During my time away I met two strong people, not truly powerful enough. The way in which they were being revered gave me high hopes, but I was disappointed. Perhaps it is because I didn't get what I want."

"What did you want?" Zeref asked curiously.

"I was hoping that perhaps I would find Acnologia along the way, but I did not and that was disappointing. Really frustrating. I have indulged in the thought of roaming through this world; through land and sky to look for that lizard," Naruto explained lightly.

Zeref appeared amused. "Nothing too troublesome happened I hope…"

Naruto shook his head, knowing what the man was talking about. "No," the blond said. "I wasn't there to pick up fights. I just wanted to get some information and that is what I got. I did have to fend off the some spells from the Desert King, but I did not fight. There will be time for that."

Well, he wasn't going to fight in that time. Kami had grown weary of holding back his might in battles. Really, the mages that wanted to pick up a fight with him were nothing more than nuisance and it was beginning to bore him. At this point, Naruto didn't even have the slightest the desire to exchange blows with children unless there was something he wanted.

Fights that couldn't excite him would be avoided and anyone who would try to force the issue would be crushed. There was a limit to patience and he was reaching his.

"For someone who wants to do what is good, your actions sometimes are really questionable," Zeref said. "Well, your past life has really left an influence in how you see things."

Zeref was referring to the fact that the man spoke about eliminating all that was evil and fight the good fight, but there were some evils that he chose to ignore and not do anything about it. His Empire had tried to invade Ishgar before and was only stopped by the Magic Council and not to mention, it was his Empire.

Naruto had to think of the reasons he created the Empire. Those questions had to have come to mind and even if he could not conclude anything tangible, he had have thought that there was something. The blond knew that he had wished to die, but in this form, there was something that he wanted to achieve, he was not telling, but there was something.

"Really?" Naruto said with his head tilted to the side. "I have always thought I have been fair in my actions and taken the right course of action. Sometimes I act and sometimes I don't because I realize that there is that time to act there is the time not to."

"That is one way to look at it," Zeref said. "But eventually, I will become an enemy and there will be massive destructions in the wake of that, and yet good indulges in this friendship."

"The right course of actions would be to fight you," Naruto said. He smiled, "That will have its time and day. Why should I have started a war in that country? I have not seen anything that suggests that something is brewing in the shadows. If Alvarez is marching towards this country for war, then kami would put on his battle armour and shake this world."

"Is that how you view things?"

"Yes," Naruto said with a nod. "I don't go around picking fights. If I start something, there will be consequences and other people will be involved. Even if I have to carry out justice, my actions must not be the ones that ignite a fire. I must be the cold water that extinguishes the flames."

"While causing destruction," Zeref added.

"When you can reshape things, such a thing isn't a consequence. Whether we play it safe or not, in a battle this world will be hurt and there will be destruction…" Naruto said. "Besides, when you don't make your life interesting, boredom strikes and you'll find yourself doing things just for the sake of satisfying the thirst." He looked thoughtful for a few moments before speaking. "No one can really claim to be perfect, eh? Perhaps this is why we need other people in order to survive. Being alone in this world, what would one do?"

"It would just be filled with emptiness, perhaps for a few days causing some destruction would be fun, but it would grow to be boring soon, and you'd wish for nothing but to cease to exist," Zeref said. "Even if humans hate each other and continue to repeat the same things the past generations did, they still need each other in order to survive. But the world would be a better place with just a few of them."

"Few are manageable," Naruto said. He shook his head. "I should not say such things. Life is beautiful with all its flaws, but that doesn't mean we must simply accept sinister motives and the careless disregard for human lives. Humans strive with being free and being able to make choices for themselves. Yet we must still take action against those who wish for destruction and pain."

"In the sight of those people, you are the one who is taking away freedom to do whatever they wish…"

"There are contradictions in life. Humans will always make mistakes and some ideals will be forced. Good always thinks it is doing something right. Anyone who does things that harm others purposefully cannot complain about the lack of freedom. We must all be mindful of those around. If we just walk carelessly, we will step on other people can cause conflicts…" Naruto said, looking up into the sky once more.

"Are you saying that if people were not careless and actually thought of other people, the world would be a better place?"

Naruto nodded. "But because of the nature of humans, there must be a law and an enforcer of the law. Of course this is all just to manage people…" Naruto looked at Zeref once more. "What are you planning?"

"You will know eventually," Zeref merely said.

"Not going to tell me then," the blond sighed. "I was hoping that you would be more than willing to do since I know a few things. Well, searching for information is much more fun than being spoon fed…" he turned away from the black wizard. "Pleasant talking to you again, Zeref…" after those words left his lips, Naruto disappeared along with the winds.

**Noon**

**Fairy Tail**

It always gave Naruto a certain feeling when he walked into the guild hall through the doors and all eyes turn up to him. Perhaps it was something else now since he wasn't giving off that usual cheerful feeling he always gave. There was a feeling of an oppressive atmosphere around him as he entered the hall. The thing that caused it was the activated Rinnegan. It was safe to say that it would be kept in this form for now. It wasn't like he had to hide them or that they consumed his chakra to the point of exhaustion.

As he walked through the tables, Naruto felt like he was at home. He had missed the noises that were being made by the guild members. It reminded him of the loud younger days he had lived and enjoyed in the Hidden Leaf. What a life that was; gullible and filled with an abundance of naivety. He didn't think he would be thinking like that in his life anymore. Not with the things that has experienced and he was a little too old be a naïve child.

It was even difficult to be stupid these days because his mind could not allow him to do so. Because of the many experiences and what he knew and believed, he was forced to react in certain ways.

Naruto smiled comfortably as he sat down on 'his' stool and placed his hands on the counter. The delightful Mirajane was working hard around the Guild. He waved at the young woman as she looked at him. Mirajane smiled as she came up to him.

"Naruto," the S-class mage said smiling sweetly. "How long has it been? Almost like a month now…" she said.

Naruto didn't need to think about it. He had taken his time during his nights in the Alvarez Empire. Well, it was not like it wasn't normal for him to be away from the Guild. He was always going away. He never really stayed for too long in the Town of Magnolia. Perhaps this was the time to do some resting and look around things. He did need some rest. The past weeks had been a little restless.

Looking back at Mira, Naruto responded. "Yes it has," he said with a nod. "How has it been?"

Mirajane looked at the blond curiously. She didn't respond to the question he had asked. She was curious because he didn't appear to know anything. "Where have you been in the past weeks?"

"Out of the country," Naruto said calmly. Come to think of it, he hadn't told the woman that he was going out of the country. Gajeel excluded, he had informed the old man and Erza that he would be away. Why hadn't he done that? The blond shook his head. It wasn't like he had to explain to her everything that he did anyway.

Mirajane appeared to be surprised. "Well, that should explain things," she said. "Where were you?"

He hadn't said where exactly he had gone, just out of the country. Naruto looked at the person in front of him with an raised brow, wondering if she really wanted to know where he had been. He shook his head before responding. "Exploring the world and managed to reach Alvarez…" the blond said without getting into the details of what he had been doing.

Mirajane stared for a few moments before speaking. "I see," she said.

"What did you mean earlier?"

"The whole Town of Magnolia had been sucked away into another world. It is what you call a parallel world to ours. It turns out to be Mystogan's world and he was actually a prince of that world and all the talking cats came from there. You know, like Happy," Mirajane explained lightly.

Naruto didn't look surprised at all. Something that surprised Mira. Naruto hadn't known that something like that had happened. He hadn't been in the country for a while and he hadn't been talking to people who could know everything that needed to be known. Ah, he hated being oblivious to the important things. Oh well, it wasn't like there was any harm done.

The town looked normal and everyone seemed happy. They must have solved whatever it was that was the problem. In his mind, Naruto worked out that this was something that Mystogan had been trying to fight. At least that cycle was over. It was surprising that the silent Mage was a prince though. But it did explain why he would be fighting to stop Anima from sucking the things of this world into his.

A parallel world, huh? That meant that there was a Mirajane from that other world. But since he wasn't from this world, there was no him of that world. He was an existence that shouldn't be, an anomaly. Still, who was going to try to force him back to his world?

"Why doesn't this surprise you? The Whole town was in danger. I mean everyone in the Town and if we had failed to rescue them they would have died," Mirajane asked.

"I actually had a talk with Mystogan about this. I guess since he is from that other world, his name must be Jellal as well, correct?" Mirajane nodded in response. Naruto continued. "He had told me what he had been doing. The fact that it happened doesn't surprise me. Should I be worried? Of course not. The fact that everything is normal and I don't see the difference means that you were able to save everyone, right?"

Mirajane tilted her head to the side before shaking it. She smiled brightly before speaking. "I got my sister back."

Naruto blinked and tilted his head to the side. She got her sister back? Wasn't her sister supposed to be dead? How did you just get back someone who was dead? Unless there was a wish granting god who materialized those wishes, then he could understand it.

Oh wait, wasn't he that god?

"What?"

"My younger sister," Mirajane said. "She was alive, but in that world."

Now that he could understand. It was simple to understand. He smiled. "You must be happy that your family is whole once again," the blond said.

"I am," Mirajane said. She looked into his eyes, "What is up?"

Naruto shook his head, "Nothing," the blond said. "I see the world a lot better this way. Does it make your uncomfortable?" People were used to those blue eyes that he could change form. These ones were different and there were none like them. Anyone would be quick to notice them.

"No," Mirajane said shaking her head for emphasis. "They are not the usual, different from your normal ones. These ones are sharp, and have a strong aura about them. They are almost hypnotic."

"They are fine then," Naruto said with a smile. "Where is the old man?"

"Upstairs with Gildarts," Mirajane said.

Gildarts? He was back? Well, that was something interesting. Naruto smiled. "Two large jugs of beer, please."

Mirajane raised an eyebrow. "You're drinking today?" he rarely did so. It was his beloved orange juice or just water, and sometimes he didn't even order anything to drink. She always suspected there was something up when he took up alcohol.

"Yes," Naruto said with a nod. That was all he said. He did not explain why he was drinking. He just felt like doing so, there wasn't any reason for it. He shouldn't even have to explain himself.

"Okay," Mirajane said with blink before walking away. A minute later, she returned with the jugs and Naruto turned away from his stool and looked around.

Who was he going to sit with? Everyone seemed to be present. Was it all because Gildarts had returned? The atmosphere did seem a bit different. Perhaps there was something more to it and he would have to talk to someone in order to actually know what was going on.

Naruto sighed and took his jugs towards the corner desk. The dark gloomy desk he could be by himself. When had he become anti-social? He couldn't really mingle with everyone. Was it because he was not as cheerful was before? Things had changed, but sitting like this when everyone else was talking about this and that was a little sad. He wasn't a lone wolf, was he?

Oh well, it didn't matter did it?

With that in mind, Naruto settled down on his corner desk and leaned against the wall, and stared at the alcohol before him. The staring contest went on for a few moments before his peace was disturbed Natsu.

The pinkette looked a bit too excited. "Naruto," the Dragon Slayer said. "You have to help me out prepare for my S-class promotion exams. Please?"

Naruto just stared at the Dragon Slayer for a few moments. "What?"

"You have to help me prepare for the S-class promotion exams," Natsu repeated what he had said.

"I heard that," Naruto stressed the words. He wasn't aware that they would be holding the exams and if he was correct, the exams were held in Tenrou Island. Should he enter to? Well, he was registered as in S-class mage by the magic Council. There was no need for that. Besides, S-class wasn't really sufficient for his power. It was an underestimation of his power.

The amused himself in the thought of hosting the God-class promotion exams. Yes, he would be the proctor and anyone who had to pass had to impress him by actually wounding him. Anyone who could not do so was not worthy being God-class. He smiled as he nodded to himself. He could see himself doing that in the future.

Perhaps he could even hold a tournament to judge who was the strongest. The Grand Magic games would be determining the strongest Guild. But he could add another contest into the event; to determine the strongest mage in Fiore. Of course he will enter and win that contest. Yes, Naruto could see himself doing that. He would speak to Hisui about it.

He could even imagine himself standing before thousands of people, dominating the games. The people would be cheering his name. When he did become that egotistical? Who was being a bad influence to him? Perhaps it was his pride and arrogance. Then the question ought to have been 'what' instead of 'w-'

"Oi," Natsu said, shaking Naruto. "Are you listening to me?"

Naruto blinked and looked at the Dragon Slayer. "I heard you," he said. "I will help you," the blond held out his right hand and his palm faced the pinkette. "What happens when you consume an element that isn't fire? Gajeel is able to consume metal in order to gain more power and you can consume more flames to power up. But what if you consume pure energy?"

Natsu blinked and appeared to think for a few moments before he responded. "It's not good for my stomach." The Dragon Slayer said holding his gut as an unpleasant memory washed over. "It is like a lethal poison."

"But you can gain more power, correct?"

Natsu nodded.

"Interesting," Naruto said with a smile. "The ability to absorb magic is something else, but the fact that only consuming your element has been made your limit is disappointing."

Natsu looked confused.

"I said I will help you," Naruto said. "Meet me tomorrow morning, usual place. Now go away," the blond removed Natsu from his presence and went back to staring at his beer. After a few moments, he took a large gulp before slamming the jug on the desk.

He was usually collecting energy for Hisui for the use of her gate. There are two times that he has released his chakra and make it in the form of a lacrima. It was truly a dangerous power that he didn't wish for anyone to possess. If anyone really got hold of that orb of power, there would surely be hell. Well, at least Hisui had used it.

What if he mixed magic and chakra once again to create a crystalized energy orb and feed it to Natsu? It wouldn't kill him. He was sure of that. He wanted to see what would happen if he gave some of his power to a dragon Slayer. What would really happen?

Acnologia is said to have been a dragon slayer himself. He used Dragon Slaying magic. If this was truly true, then all these Dragon Slayers had the potential to reach that level as well. That was something so glorious that kami couldn't wait to see if there was a possibility of something like that happening. He wanted to see it.

The thought really made him grin.

"If you're not careful people will think you've gone insane," Gajeel said as he sat down beside across the desk.

Naruto hadn't realized that he had been grinning for all to see. He shook his head. "I was having some brilliant thoughts," he said with a smile. "Are you going to enter the S-class promotion exams as well?"

"Salamander is taking part, I cannot afford not to," Gajeel said firmly.

Naruto thought of a few moments. He had some memories of Zero, why did he even struggle to find out about these things. The man had knowledge about a lot of things. He didn't know everything the man knew, but there had to be something the man knows.

"Meet me tomorrow morning, usual place," Naruto said. "Be prepared for pain," the blond added with a smile. "Was there something you wanted to tell me?"

"I saw Salamander coming here so, I had assumed he had come here for help to prepare for the exams. Well, that is sorted anyway," the Dragon Slayer said. "I would have been disappointed if I wasn't nominated for the exams."

Naruto tilted his head to the side. "You have to be nominated to take part?"

Gajeel nodded. "The master makes the decision," he said.

Naruto smiled. "Well, this means that you are trusted by the Guild and all is well. This is good news. You're a little more mature than Natsu, but still childish. In any case, just tomorrow only, I will conduct an experiment on you."

"I don't like the sound of that," Gajeel said with a cold feeling rushing down his spine.

"You don't have to like it," Naruto said with a wave of his hand. "You just have to be present. I have to make time tomorrow and train that bothersome woman," he sighed. "What did I get myself into with her?"

"Your mess," Gajeel said as he stood up. He then grinned, "I got my own partner," pointing at a table away from them; there were three cats sitting together. "Panther Lily; got him from Edolas."

"Good for you," Naruto said.

That was what Naruto said as Gajeel walked away. Naruto stared into the beer in front of him once again. Things were turning out to be interesting. How he wished he could fast forward time and make it to tomorrow. He was excited to see if the experiment he would conduct tomorrow would actually yield some results that would be good.

If he knew how to open the second container of magic within another person's body, then he would do so.

Naruto looked up as he saw Makarov walking up to his usual place. The blond stood up and started to walk towards the old man, leaving his beer behind. As he was walking, he was hit on the shoulder by Gildarts. The man had hit hard, Naruto felt it.

"You're a little strong than you appear," Gildarts said to Naruto. The blond really didn't look all that strong. His body wasn't big as his or even Laxus. If you didn't look carefully, you'd think he was weak. But just hitting him, Gildarts had felt that the blond was physically strong.

The mage raised an eye brow when Naruto turned towards him. He was looking at those eyes. He smiled though. "That is a little scary," he said. "Come on, sit with him," the man was already carelessly dragging Naruto as he spoke.

The mages around looked up to see if a battle would occur. But they were disappointed as Naruto didn't fight back but allowed the man to drag him towards a free table and the two sat down. The blond looked at the man. "Gildarts," he said. "Interesting…"

Gildarts looked on for a few moments before shaking his head. "When the old man told me that there was a powerful mage who may be stronger than him, I was expecting something… well something else. Not this…"

Naruto merely laughed. "That does happen," the blond said. "A few are surprised when they see me in person. People are always expecting to see something big and fearsome. But this is just the humble me." Naruto tilted his head to the side. "Then?"

"Master told me of you interest with Dragons," Gildarts said. "I met one and had a tussle with it. I don't know why you are interested in them, but I will tell you what I told Natsu; don't look for it. The dragon I met isn't good. It didn't talk to me; it toyed with me before nearly killing me."

Naruto only smiled when Gildarts said that. "Its appearance?"

Gildarts could feel that the atmosphere around Naruto had changed. It was even almost like those eyes were spinning hypnotically as a breeze continuously washed over the blond. Well, he could not doubt that the blond was indeed powerful. But against that dragon, you would have to be a god in order to fight with it. A human could not.

"It was big, muscular and had black and blue scales," Gildarts said. "I couldn't even do anything. it was ridiculously powerful. There is no human who can fight it."

Naruto wasn't really listening. He placed his hands on the desk and rested his chin of the palms of both his hands. It was then that Gildarts realized that Naruto hadn't really been looking at him before. Now the blond had his full gaze on him.

"Can I see the image?"

"What?"

"I don't want to invade the privacy, but I want to see just that memory of Acnologia. From your description, it has to be him," Naruto said in a calm tone, his eyes sharp.

Gildarts appeared to think about it for a few moments before responding. "You're not thinking of getting into my head, are you?"

"I just want to see that memory. Think of it and that will be the only thing I see. You have my word," Naruto said, his tone a little stern.

"Fine," Gildarts said.

Naruto placed his index finger on Gildart's forehead and the memories flashed. The Phantom grinned as lightning began to course through his body. It wasn't anything big, but just pulses coursing through as Naruto failed to contain his excitement. There was proof that the Dragon Existed and it looked fearsome as Zeref said it was.

Naruto was happy. If he knew dance moves, he would dance. Inwardly, he was screaming, saying, finally!

"Hey," Gildarts exclaimed as he stood up. The table had just shattered. Even Naruto's seat, yet the blond remained still as if he was sitting on something. The atmosphere was becoming a bit violent. He could feel some violent gusts starting to pick up.

Instead of being scared, the blond was excited. Perhaps he should not have shown him the memory. A normal person would have been scared, not this excited.

Gildarts hit the blond on his forehead to get his attention. Naruto blinked and looked at Gildarts. "What?"

"Look around you?"

Naruto did and saw that almost everyone looked frightened and they were all on their feet. Naruto smiled sheepishly, "Sorr-" before he could finish, gravity did its magic and the blond fell down the cracked floor eliciting laughter around the hall.

"Well, that was embarrassing," Naruto said.

"But it worked remove the tension," Gildarts said as he gave Naruto his hand. The blond took it and got up. "What is wrong with you? Should you be that excited?"

Naruto nodded. "I have been itching to see that dragon for some time now. Of course I have had questions: was it really as strong as people say it was? Did it even exist? It is like that feeling you have when you finally find something you have been searching for whole life."

Gildarts could understand that, but the Dragon he met was just too powerful for one to be excited about. The excitement was real in the eyes of the blond, but what waited him was death if he was going to hunt for that dragon.

"You don't look stupid," Gildarts said. "If I were you, I'd listen to the warning and stay away. I'd hate to see someone so young lose their lives over just a battle."

"Young?" Naruto looked amused for a moment before shaking his head. "Yes, I do appear young. But I am not as young as I look," the blond said. "In any case, I have to agree with you on one thing though: Natsu should not seek it, even if he thinks it can help him locate Igneel. If he comes across that overgrown lizard, he will die."

Gildarts wore an amused expression for a moment before nodding. "I'm glad we are able to agree on one thing," he said. "I better go…" he said waving his hand, as he walked away.

"Sate," Naruto said as he turned to around. He walked towards Makarov and settled on the bar counter for once instead of a stool. He settled on Makarov's left hand and looked around the hall, seeing that everything had returned to normal.

"I figured you'd be happy when Gildarts told you about the Dragon," Makarov said, eyeing Naruto at the corner of his eyes. "But I didn't expect you to be 'that' happy. You frightened the others."

Naruto just smiled. "I thought I had contained my excitement pretty well. I guess it also has to do with the fact that I have really grown weary of the opponents who are not challenging. I have been craving for that one battle that will boil my blood and change the landscape as I dance about while manipulating my power to do as i will."

Makarov shook his head. "It's a miracle that Gildarts was able to survive… and this is Gildarts we are talking about," the old man stressed the words. "And you are still not afraid? Well, you're not human anyway."

"Kami does not fear any challenge old man. The challenge is always accepted," Naruto said.

"With the way you reacted, I don't want to be there when you really fight. You seem like someone who gets over excited during a good battle which leads to carelessness."

Naruto appeared to think for a moment. "Not at all," the blond said. "That may be the case at first, but when I get into it, I become a little too serious. Well, that will depend."

Makarov was silent for a few moments before speaking. "I'm sure by now you've heard about the S-class promotion exams," the old man said.

Naruto nodded. "Natsu told me. He wanted to get help with some training."

"Are you going to be available?"

Naruto nodded. "I will be spending all my nights in the town until we depart for the exams. I need some rest after some exertions during my time away from this country."

He wouldn't miss the chance to return to Tenrou Island once again. He wondered though, what would Zeref do? Would he simply disappear from the island or would he just stay behind? He doubted Makarov knew that the island was housing the black Wizard.

"I'm glad," Makarov said with a smile. "How did things go?"

"Okay I guess," Naruto said a bit indifferently. "Met some interesting people and gathered some valuable information. For now, I can only keep it locked away, but if something happens, it will be released."

Makarov didn't press for details. He merely nodded and went silent for a few moments before he broke the silence with a question. "Have you met the new Magic Council?"

Naruto shook his head. "I have not had that time and they have not called for my presence. I'm afraid I'm not that kind of a person who will be chasing after them. If they require audience with me, they will request it. If not, I will go them when I have business with them."

Makarov didn't find this surprising, really. He had been tempted to say, 'that is what I expect of you,' but saying that would only be condoning a bad behaviour. Naruto was just making things difficult. Things could much simpler with him and the Magic Council if he was willing.

"I have come across the new Chairman. I rather strict man…" Makarov said shaking his head at the thought of the chairman. "After Magnolia disappeared, he had been thinking that we were somehow responsible for it. He was threatening me about some nonsense."

Naruto smiled. "But screw him anyway, right?"

"Yea," Makarov said. "We have always done things the way we believe is right and we will always do them in the way we want. Those fools can threaten, and moan all they want, but Fairy Tail will always be Fairy Tail. No matter what."

"This is what I like about you, old man," Naruto said smiling. He jumped from the counter and stood on the floor. After a second, he walked away. "I will see you tomorrow," Naruto said, waving his right hand.

"Going somewhere?"

"My home," Naruto said. "There are some things I need to prepare," the blond said, slowly distancing himself away from Makarov.

When Naruto walked out of the Guild, he stopped and looked into the sky before speaking. "What are you doing here?"

"You said two weeks," Minerva said. "I have been in this town for a week now, waiting for you to return. I was beginning that perhaps something had happened to you…"

"Are you making a joke?" Naruto asked without looking at the woman.

"Who knows?"

"What do you want, Minerva?"

"I'm sensing some hostility," Minerva said walking over to Naruto. She went up to stand in front of him, her hands folded across her bust. When Naruto's Rinnegan looked at her, she took a step back, but Naruto closed the distance between them, leaving just inches between them.

Naruto moved his right hand towards her face, brushing it over her right cheek, gently, before holding up her chin. "Patience is virtue. Impatience and you will go anywhere the wind drags you. Minerva, this thirst in you, this need in you, will lead you into hell if you're not careful. You had a rough childhood, I know, but so did I. But dear, learn the value of life and a smile. You have a home, don't you? Value it."

"Why should I do that?"

"What is it that you desire?"

"To be superior. Why do you think I came to you? You're not trash, you are superior."

Naruto's eyes flickered for a moment and Minerva found herself kneeling on the ground, unable to control her body. "Do you wish to look at people like this?" Naruto asked. "For what reason must you look down on people? You're just a mere human, a little girl who craves to be the best and stays with the best. But she isn't the best; that is why she will crawl towards those who are the best in order to get what she wants."

Naruto kneeled down the ground he brought his face just inches away from Minerva's. He smiled, "I shouldn't be cruel. I'm the one who brought you over after all. But I cannot deny that your attitude is starting to annoy me."

Minerva gritted her teeth in anger. "Humiliation."

Naruto placed his right hand on her left shoulder. "Don't think of it like that. I just wanted to see how you'd respond to this," he said. He created a clone and spoke. "I will take you back to where you belong. We will do training tomorrow evening."

The clone took the woman and disappeared. Naruto sighed. As he got up, he found Erza standing a distance away, staring at his form. Naruto smiled at the redhead. "Erza," he said walking over to her, hands inside his pockets.

"What was that about?" Erza asked, "Who was she?"

"An annoyance," Naruto said, looking slightly annoyed. "That is some woman who wishes for me to train her so that she can become stronger for evil reasons. I don't want to that, so I'm hesitant because I do not want to give someone power and only for them to end up using it to hurt other people."

Erza was surprised that he was actually willing to tell her all that. Even though she had asked, she hadn't been expecting the blond to actually answer her. He seemed to be telling the truth. She had no reasons to even think that he would be lying to her. What would he gain by doing so?

He was strong, so it wouldn't be a surprise that someone would want to gain power from him. Natsu and Gajeel did train with him when he was around – which didn't happen very often because he was always going somewhere.

"It wouldn't be good," Erza said finally responded. "Are you leaving Town?"

Naruto shook his head. "Want something to eat and then do some writing. There are things that I need to look it. I have been lazy with magic these days. This seems to be the best…" the blond trailed of and tilted his head to the side. "Why am I telling you this?"

Erza shook her head. "It is good that you're not leaving. I actually want to talk to you."

Naruto looked on for a few moments slowly walking past the woman. "I'm all ears," he said walking.

Erza had no choice but to follow the blond. Once she was on his left side, she spoke. "What did you tell Mirajane?"

Naruto looked at the mage curiously. "You are going to have to be specific because there are quite a number of things I talk to Mirajane about. But I don't remember telling her something I shouldn't be telling her. Why do you ask anyway? Is there something wrong?"

Erza appeared to struggle for a few moments before looking down. "She was asking if something was happening between me and you."

Naruto put on a dumb look on his face. "Something happening? I don't know what means."

"Like a relationship," Erza said in a whisper and after some moments of silence. "Strange she said would approve, but I told her that there was nothing and I was thinking that perhaps she was asking because you had said something to her."

Naruto blinked once before shaking his head. "I didn't say anything like that," the blond said. Could it be that she heard him speaking to Makarov? There was a possibility of something like that happening. He hadn't even spoken to her during that day. "Join me for my meal while we chat. Afterwards, I will send you to see Jellal."

Erza just nodded.

"So, I heard you were in a parallel world," Naruto started. "How was the 'you' of that world? Was she as beautifully strong and kind hearted as you are?"

Erza appeared to think for a second before responding. "She was strong, but not like me," she said strongly. "I'm disappointed that I could turn out like that…" she said with a shake of her head. "I was hoping to see a parallel you in that world as well. We saw almost everyone from the guild and there traces of the others, but there was nothing about you."

Naruto smiled. "I'm a super-powered god who came from another cruel world nd through the ripped space between this world and his. There is no one like me. Not in Earthland and not in Edolas." It sounded as a joke, but actually the truth.

The question though: how would Erza interpret it?

**The Following Day**

**Just away from Magnolia **

"What are you doing here, Salamander?!" Gajeel demanded, glaring down at Natsu who was sitting on a small rock with Naruto standing like a statue a distance away.

"Huh?!" Natsu faced Gajeel with his own glare. "I should be asking you the same question! This was supposed to be my time with Naruto. I don't know what you're doing here."

"Naruto called me," Gajeel said.

"Well, he told me to be here first! Now go away, Gajeel. I want him for myself," Natsu shouted, shooting out flames from his mouth. He looked more than ready to bout with Gajeel if he was not leaving as per his humble request.

"You two are acting just like children," Gray suddenly said.

"Stay out of this, Gray!" Natsu shouted. Something hit him. "Wait, what are you doing here?" He asked glaring at the Ice-make magic caster.

"Don't you remember that you were bragging about this yesterday, saying you were finally going to show Naruto who was strong?" Lucy suddenly said, standing beside Gray.

Natsu tilted his head to the side, trying to think back to know if he really said what Lucy was saying.

"I want to see if I did not make a mistake in allowing you two to participate in the exam," Erza said, her appearance being known as well. "Both of you are immature, but I think you are strong. If you disappoint me, I will have Master recede the nomination."

Naruto should have been the one to ask what these people were doing here. Those three were not the only ones uninvited here. He had been expecting to do things on his own without anyone watching or interfering.

Oh well, it was not like it would change anything.

The blond turned his face towards both Natsu and Gajeel. Small gusts picked up as he walked over to the two. "We are going to do things differently," Naruto said in a quiet tone. He stopped in front of the Dragon Slayers and spoke once more. "In this form, both of you are nothing more than flies," as soon as those words left Naruto's mouth, the two were sent crashing down the ground, not by gravity but the amount of power Naruto had released. It had even caused the ground to shatter as it was leaked.

It was a little too much.

"I can trample on you within a second in this form this is we are going to do something different."

Natsu had always been overjoyed at the face of such power, but at this moment, he was not overjoyed. There was a feeling inside of him. This feeling was strange, he couldn't quite grasp it. But his body was trembling, not because of joy, but because of the overwhelming feeling that was gripping his battle loving heart.

Was it fear?

Naruto stopped leaking out his power, freeing the Dragon Slayers. Once the feeling disappeared, both started breathing heavily as if they hadn't been breathing for more than two minutes. For Gajeel, it was not new. He had felt this feeling in more than one occasion and he could never get used to it.

"I knew you wouldn't do anything bad, something inside of me was screaming death," Natsu said, now on both his feet.

"Instincts," Gajeel spoke. "They were screaming for you to run, but the body was overwhelmed with fear and it could not move. The heart recognized the fear and trembled…"

"Almost poetic," Naruto said with a smile. He held out both his hands and blue magical seals appeared. In a puff of smoke, two orange stones of condensed energy appeared. "You can say this is an Etherion, but I would not call it that. Nevertheless, on my left, I mixed some fire Element of my own power plus some energy," he wasn't going to say a mixture of chakra and fire. One stone was powerful make Magnolia vanish. "On my right, I 'cooked' some of your magic that I gathered and mixed it with mine."

"Where did you get my magic?"

"Didn't I absorb your Dragon's Roar the day I had you bandaged like a mummy?" Naruto asked. "Now Natsu, take from my left and Gajeel from my right. I don't want anything bad happening if you mix those."

"Are you sure about this?"

Naruto looked at the two sternly, the smile on his face gone. "Eat it, or I will shove it down your throats. Considering that I am stronger than both of you, it will be easy. Now consume this power. If there are severe consequences, I will deal with them. You will both be safe. I worked through all night to prepare for this."

Both hesitated for a few seconds before taking the stones. They consumed them and nothing happened for a few seconds before a powerful explosion tore through the ground, turning the rocks around into dust. Naruto didn't move a muscle. He just waited, as Natsu was engulfed by flames and Gajeel by a black smoke.

There was a shockwave that tore through the ground, blasting the debris that had picked up. Naruto smiled as he felt a change in the atmosphere.

"Man, that felt like every inch of my body was being torn apart," Natsu said, small flames leaking from his body. "But now I feel immensely fired up." The Fire Dragon Slayer was sporting scales around his body and his eyes had grown sharp.

"Gi hi hi hi," Gajeel cracked a laugh as he flexed the muscles on his neck. The man had metal scales all over his body; his hands looked like claws a bit. The Dragon slayer was more like a lizard really. "I have to agree with you on that one Salamander…" Gajeel said. "What did we eat exactly. There is just too much power… I felt as if my body was going to explode?"

"My power," Naruto said without going into detail. "It took a lot from me to create those stones. I had to stay up for most of the night to recover my lost energy. Prove to me that I did not have to go through exhaustion for nothing."

Naruto said jumping away from the two.

Gajeel and Natsu didn't say anything; they merely blurred out of sight. Gajeel flashed in front of Naruto with his right fist charging through the air, heading straight towards Naruto's head in tremendous speed. The blond held out his right hand, "Shinra Tensei," it was a small concentrated blast that collided with Gajeel's fist, stopping it from hitting him.

A second later, Natsu flashed on his left side, "Flame Dragon's Fist," the Dragon slayer shouted as he drove a right punch towards the side of Naruto. It was too soon to use Shinra Tensei and so Naruto created a reflective Mirror. When Natsu's punch collided with the mirror, it broke through. But it gave Naruto the second he needed to make some distance away from the two.

The moment the blond landed on a large boulder, Gajeel appeared above him, holding his hands together before slamming them down towards his head. Naruto crossed both his hands above his head, forming a shield. The attack slammed into his defence, causing him to wince slightly as it was obvious that he had been hit with metal. The force behind the attack caused the bolder he was standing on to shatter.

Gajeel twisted his lower body and sent a right kick towards Naruto's left shoulder. Simultaneously, Natsu flashed in front of the blond, slightly above the ground with his right foot covered in intense flames. The kick was sent towards Naruto's open chest in blinding speed.

"Shinra Tensei," Naruto uttered those two words, blasting the two away from him.

Remarkably, they didn't go far, but were able to quickly recover and land on the ground.

"Interesting," Naruto said calmly. "I wonder what would have happened if I shared Kurama's power between the two of you. Would you be stronger, or would you have failed to control the power?"

The response came in the form of Gajeel flying head on with a large metal club. The dragon slayer swung the club while still on air, charging it towards Naruto's waist in a tremendous speed and full force. In response, Naruto quickly jumped up above the above, avoiding being clobbered by the club.

Before he could even reach his final ascend, Natsu was facing him just behind Gajeel. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" The Dragon Slayer released a powerful stream of twisting flames that crashed into Naruto, sending him downwards. The blond crashed into the ground on both his feet, being pushed back by the powerful spell.

When the blast cleared, Naruto looked at his smoking hands. He didn't get to dwell on any thought as Natsu and Gajeel rocketed towards him flanking both his sides; Natsu on the left and Gajeel on the right. As if on sync, the tried to punch him with both their right punches, while still in mid-air. Naruto held out both his hands, blocking both punches. The moment he did so, there was a resounding shockwave that destroyed the ground he stood on.

Gajeel twisted in mid-air, positioning his body slightly horizontally; Natsu did the same and both sent kicks from the front and back. The combo slammed into his back and chest. Naruto didn't seem to mind if it actually hurt or not. He merely had his hands face the two dragon slayers. Blue magical seals appeared and released pale blasts of energy, sending the two flying away.

When both flipped and landed on the ground, looking undamaged, Naruto realized their forms didn't just give them more offensive power but defensive powers as well.

Gajeel looked at Natsu. "What was that about releasing your Dragon's Roar above me?! You could have hit me!"

"Huh?!"

Naruto held out his right hand and did a few hand motions and a large magical seal appeared above the two. Within a second, it released a large blast of pale lightning. The blast was avoided by both Natsu and Gajeel, but as it hit the ground, it caused a major explosion that made them feel relieved that they had managed to avoid it.

While Gajeel was still in the air, Naruto suddenly flashed behind him. "I find it insulting that you two can argue while I'm still standing," the blond stated calmly. As Gajeel twisted around in a second, Naruto flicked the index finger of his right hand. "Death Bullet." Naruto released a powerful bullet of wind that crashed into Gajeel's chest. There was a resounding sound when the bullet crashed into the metal chest. The Iron Dragon Slayer was brutally sent crashing into the ground.

Gajeel coughed up a bit, holding his chest before he looked down; there was a dent where he had been hit, and although the armour had absorbed most of the attack, he was sure something had cracked in there. It wasn't enough to put him down nevertheless. He stood up and looked at the side only to saw, Natsu being slammed into the ground by a gravity seal.

"You have greater defensive capabilities due to your magic," Naruto stated calmly. "I hit a corrupt fool with one of those and it nearly killed him." He looked up into the heavens. "This is a bit fun. They are fast enough to work around the five second gap even though they don't know it and my mirror will be a bit useless. What to do?"

**End of Chapter 25**

**Please don't call me cruel for ending the chapter like that. About Dragon Force; Naruto has some of Zero's memories which he absorbed during the battle with Oracion Seis. If you do remember correctly, he was the one to actually call Natsu's mode Dragon Force, the ultimate form of a Dragon Slayer. It is safe to assume that he knows more about Dragon Slaying magic and Naruto has some of that knowledge as well.**

**In any case, the exams will start in the next chapter. I think they should be covered in two chapters. And yes, Acnologia will appear – spoiler alert – chapter 27. We shall see if Naruto can really put up a fight against the Black Dragon. **

**And once again, thanks for the reviews.**

**The Omnipresent Sage **


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Hisui smiled at Naruto, seeing him once again just gave her joy. She had truly missed his presence over the past weeks. Seeing him was a joy, but seeing the look on his face, she could see that he wasn't here for a social visit, he was here for business. Then again, when was he ever in the Imperial Castle for a social visit? It was always mixed with business. She really wished for more though.

"Hello Princess," Naruto greeted the green haired young lady. "You still look radiant as ever," he added with a small smile.

He was beginning to live his life; that was very obvious. Well, he was a man and he did have his edges as well as needs. Besides, although he may not want to say it aloud, he was still a human. He'd just crossed the boundaries between humans and gods when it comes to power. In any case, he was beginning to look at life in all angles, looking forward to being actually happy rather than just focusing on his agendas and selfish needs.

Before he even engaged in this world, he had actually been living a normal life. It had been fun and he could actually say that he had enjoyed the normal life. But since he engaged the magic world, there has always been something that was in the way and he was the problem to his happiness. Well, that didn't seem like it was going to be a problem anymore. He could live his life in any way he wants. He had proven it once that he could adapt to this normal.

"Well, I do have my image to uphold," Hisui said with a smile. "You look lively as well, a bit strong though," she said in a curious tone.

"Some changes, but nothing to worry about," the blond said a bit dismissively. He didn't have his Rinnegan activated as he didn't wish to have questions asked of him and since he wasn't really here to stay for too long, there was no need to do something that will attract questions and lengthen his stay. It would certainly be long if he does end up coming across Toma. That was something he would avoid.

"I see," Hisui said, getting the feeling that he didn't wish to speak about whatever it was that he was presumably hiding.

"Tell me," Naruto begun as the two walked through the passages in the castle. "When the Alvarez tried to attack this country, did it really have to do with Fiore or was there something specific that they wanted? I don't see why they would simply just attack for the sake of it. There had to be a reason."

Hisui appeared to think about it for a moment. "That attack was stopped by the magic council and I think even now the reason they don't attack is because they fear the weapons of the Council," the princess said in a thoughtful tone.

Naruto suspected that to be the case, but he wanted to know about this. The empire was surrounded by a shroud of mysteries yet it was certain that there was something that they were looking for in this country. If Zeref just wanted to wage war against Fiore, he wouldn't have stopped and he would have done something about the Council. Naruto was certain of it. Zeref wasn't just that power hungry Lord who wished to crush everything under his might.

There had to be a reason.

"The Council does have some powerful weapons," Naruto said with a nod: Weapons that they tended to use with negligence. That was something that Naruto wanted to stop from happening again. It could not be allowed to be a thing that happens on a regular basis. "Do you know of the reasons behind the attack?"

Hisui shook her head. "I don't really know," she said. "My father doesn't really talk about it. He just says it is a thing of the past and he is a bit careless about it since they were stopped."

Naruto frowned at that thought. Not that the king was careless about the matter but about the fact that Hisui didn't know of the reasons. The magic Council didn't have anything specific either. Asking Lahar would likely bring him nothing in turn. But he would still have to talk to the man about it and other things.

He couldn't find Zeref's motives but he did know that there was indeed a connection between the Black Wizard and the first master of the Guild. Makarov didn't appear to know anything about that relationship. Still, the lack of answers bothered him. There would be more digging to be done. He would be forced to return to Alvarez to get some answers if he had to. Zeref wouldn't tell him anyway.

"That is a bit troublesome. I was thinking that you might have some answers for me…" Naruto said.

"Sorry I couldn't be of help," Hisui said apologetically. "Why are you enquiring about this anyway? Do you think they will attack again?"

"I don't know, but I wish to be prepared for anything," the blond said. He decided to change the subject and talk about what had brought him here in the first place. "I actually came here to talk about the Magic Games: the last competition after the winner for the strongest Guild has been decided; it should be the one to decide who the strongest wizard in Fiore is. You will be able to gather more magic by that and I will get to reign as the strongest in Fiore."

Hisui shook her head. "Don't tell me that the only reason that thought came to your mind is because you thought of something like that…"

Naruto smiled, "I won't tell you," he said. "Well, Princess, I must return to Magnolia. In a few hours, the guild will be heading to Tenrou Island to start the S-rank promotional trials; I also have to be there as well…" the blond said. "They won't take long, so I will come here as soon as they are completed."

**Magnolia**

**Fairy Tail**

Makarov looked at Naruto curiously: the blond had only returned moments ago and yet he looked as if he had something on his mind that was disturbing him. Naruto had left the Guild saying that he was going to the capital to see the Princess and give her something about the Magic Games, but when he returned to the Guild, he seemed to have been carrying a luggage on his shoulders. There was definitely something that needed to be solved inside his head.

"The Princess rejected your advances?" Makarov asked a bit playfully. The blond was close to the princess so he could afford to say something like that.

Naruto turned to face the old man before shaking his head. "She wouldn't turn her knight down," the blond said managing a smile. "I have known that girl for a while, If I play my cards right, I would have no troubles in landing her…"

"What is stopping you then?"

Naruto shrugged, "I prefer to remain dignified. That isn't to say the princess isn't dignified. What I am saying is that if started engaging in girls, I would likely end up running after more of them. That would really set up a bad precedent," the blond said. "I thought the Princess would have some answers."

Makarov raised an eye brow, "About?"

"Alvarez," Naruto responded calmly.

"I thought you were going to leave that for now," the old man said. He could remember what the blond had said clearly. "Something came to mind?"

He did have his share of information about the Alvarez Empire. Makarov did wonder why he hadn't talked to the blond about since he was the only person in the Guild who even bothered to talk about it. Perhaps it was because he wanted to know what the blond was planning to do about the Empire. The Guild master did believe Naruto would be more than willing to fight the empire if he had to. So why was he hesitating?

Perhaps it was because he could not reveal the motive of the Empire's attempted attack on this country without telling the blond some Guild secrets. He trusted Naruto, but sharing that secret was out of the question for now at least. That was something that was supposed to be passed down to his successor and Naruto wasn't one. Not because the blond wouldn't make a good guild master, but because he had said he would leave the Guild.

Naruto's future wasn't tied to this Guild and so he could not count on the blond or trust him with something like that. But of course if he was forced, he would no longer be able to keep it a secret.

"I just wanted to know why the Empire wanted to attack. It is apparent that mere destruction was not the plan of doing so," Naruto said a bit firmly as if he knew what he was talking about. "I know that there is something that they wanted but I just cannot put my hand to it. I thought Hisui would have some answers but she did not have any. I have to dig once again."

Makarov thought for a few moments before asking. "Why so invested in it?"

"The invasion was stopped by the Magic Council, but we don't know if they will try again or not," The blond said. "If i know what the reason behind their actions, it will be possible to take steps to stop them should the Magic council be unable to do it this time around."

"We will talk about this after the trials," Makarov said a bit seriously. "I know something about the Empire. I'm one of the people who think that they will attack again…" the old man said.

Naruto looked at Makarov for a moment before nodding. He turned around to face the fairies before looking away. He had to speak to Lahar before getting to Tenrou Island. He hadn't been able to speak to Lyon either and that man was the only one who actually took his job seriously. The others were seriously careless about their duties. Well at least Jellal was out of the cage now. He could expect the man to start working soon.

"When do I have to teleport everyone?"

"We all prepared to leave," Makarov said. "I told you we'd be ready by the time you come back. you didn't take time though, but everyone has gathered and we are ready to leave…"

Naruto nodded. "Then call everyone to gather so that we can leave," the blond said.

Makarov didn't waste time before speaking. He was standing atop of the counter. "Okay brats!" the old man shouted to get everyone's attention. "Gather around with all your things so that we can leave."

The group of wizards gathered around the centre of the Guild hall in a circle. Naruto had them all hold their hands while he was standing in the middle. The blond then sat down on the ground, legs crossed hands with his hands clasped together and his eyes closed.

"Come to think of it," Lucy started looking at Natsu. "This is the only transport that doesn't make you sick, Happy excluded," she said to the pinkette dragon slayer.

"I hardly feel anything," Natsu said. He didn't say anything further as a large magical seal appeared on the ground, covering everyone. He noted that it was way bigger than usual. He could also feel the power coming off from the blond was he concentrated.

"This might be uncomfortable," Naruto said before they were all teleported away from the Guild.

They appeared closer to the sea with a large ship, possibly waiting for them to dock. "We will meet at the Island," Naruto said still sitting down with everyone still in a circle. "I have another matter to solve. By the time you get to the island I should be done. It is possible that I will get to the island before you do." The blond didn't wait for anyone, he just disappeared.

Gildarts looked Makarov. "Is he always like that?" He was asking the thing of just appearing and disappearing. The blond seemed to be rather good at it. He was hardly at one place.

Makarov nodded. "Can't stand still for just an hour," the old man said. "He is probably going to the Magic council HQ…"

That was the safest bet Makarov could think of. It was apparent that though he often disappeared from the Guild, he hasn't been in contact with those people since he returned from the Alvarez Empire. Makarov did hope that nothing troubling was brewing though. It would really be problematic if something is happening in those offices. He wondered though: how would the council react when they do hear about Naruto's visit to the Empire?

"Where did you find such a person anyway?" Gildarts asked Makarov as they headed towards the ship, waiting for them.

"I didn't find him, he came to us," Makarov said calmly. "Just appeared and said he wanted to join the guild. It was unlike the stray kids I found… well he is not a child. What can you say so far after observing him?"

"He seems to get well with those he talks to," Gildarts said. "After watching him fight with Natsu and Gajeel, I am convinced that he is powerful. He doesn't seem like a bad person…"

That fight… Makarov thought with a shake of his head. What had Naruto been thinking taking things to that extreme? The benefits of seeing Dragon Slayers at an even stronger level was surely worth it. Makarov had always known that there was much more to Natsu's power, but he hadn't expected it to be that impressive. Still, the side effects of consuming that kind of power had been a little painful. Yet, it hadn't been something that would make them fear for the Dragon Slayers' lives.

"I know he isn't a bad person," Makarov said. "Perhaps just a little too serious… he always prioritizes what he is after over anything."

Makarov assumed this to be the attitude that made it impossible for the blond to start living a normal life. Although Naruto saw himself as god in some levels, there was no doubt that he had the desire to live a normal life and enjoy all the pleasures of being human. Makarov had no doubt that there desire was there.

The blond wasn't being stopped because he thought it was scandalous for a god to enjoy being human. He had seen how the blond interacted with both Mirajane and Erza. Honestly, the old man had thought that Naruto would have started something with Mirajane but nothing actually occurred and now then entered Erza.

The redhead was a different kind of a person. Mirajane and Erza were different people but both had something similar. He wondered though, who would Naruto choose? And he certainly hoped that the blond didn't make a choice that would end up hurting one of them. Then again, it was impossible to actually make everyone happy, not in this world.

Makarov shook his head – he'd strayed from his original thought. He looked around the ship and nodded to himself seeing that everyone had settled in: they could now depart.

He looked back at Gildarts before speaking once again. "How did it go with that experiment with both Natsu and Gajeel? Erza was speaking great about it… though she did mention she hasn't been able to talk to Naruto about it…" the old man added in thought.

"Nor I have I," Gildarts said neutrally. "I was surprised by Natsu's power though. I have always thought that he could become a powerful mage, but that exceeded my expectations. It seemed that Naruto wasn't fully convinced that it was all the Dragon Slayers could do."

"That sounds like him," Makarov grunted with a shake of his head. "At least we now know there is more to the potential. Natsu is still young, he can still grow."

Gildarts nodded. "There are some lessons he has to learn though," the man said firmly. "I think Naruto taught him one important person, but just to be sure, I will make sure he understands it. That Gajeel seems to know… he doesn't show it though."

Makarov clipped a thin smile, "Highly observant of you," the old man said.

He knew that there was something going on between Naruto and Gajeel. He didn't question anything because it wasn't really his business and if it was anything Naruto needed him to know, he would inform him.

**With Lahar**

Naruto was surprised when he appeared in the middle of a platoon of Rune Knights. It looked as if Lahar was deploying for a great battle against some bad apples. He didn't know anything about this. But then again, he hadn't been talking to the man since he returned to the country. He needed to talk know because once he does conclude things at Tenrou Island, he would be busy at Capital, handling a few details about the Magic Games.

The blond looked at his right – where Lahar was now standing, having come to a halt, upon his appearance.

"Naruto," Lahar said, looking at Naruto curiously. Given the look on his face, it was safe to say that he didn't know anything. Although the blond usually knew a lot of things, it wouldn't be a surprise if he didn't know about their current crusade.

"It seems that I am interrupting something," the blond stated calmly. "Even so, can I talk to you? I won't waste much of your time. I have Fairy Tail matters to attend…"

Lahar didn't need to think about anything. He nodded and excused himself from his men. Naruto followed him from behind as they went to a safe distance where they could talk without anyone overhearing them. It was safer to do things this way instead of allowing others to hear what he would be saying to Naruto. He could be accused of some things if anyone informed the Council of what he actually talked about with Naruto.

"Does it have anything to do with Tenrou Island? The matters you must attend to that concerns Fairy Tail…" Lahar asked calmly.

Naruto nodded. "Yes," he said. "What do you know?"

"Nothing really," Lahar said with a shake of his head. "But we are actually heading there. We were informed that the Guild was up to something no good. Of course I found that hard to belief, but with chairman bent of finding anything incriminating so that he can have a reason to disband Fairy Tail, there wasn't much I could do."

Not to mention Naruto hadn't been available. If the blond had been present in the past weeks, he would have talked to him so that he could talk to the chairman and make it clear to the man that the Guild was up to nothing that dealt with black magic or Zeref for that matter. There was a possibility things could have been solved with Naruto's presence.

"That man surely has a problem with Fairy Tail… no one can argue if we say he is biased towards the Guild," Naruto said with a shake of his head. "By that statement, it is safe to assume that you're also headed to Tenrou Island?"

Lahar nodded, "Yes," he said. "We are going to conduct an investigation and take action if we have to. Well, at least those are the orders."

"Fairy Tail is going to host the S-class promotional trials in the island," Naruto said. "I would rather not have the Council sticking its nose in things that doesn't concern it. Some peace is required. Though I am starting to feel that something big is going to happen…"

Could it be that the current Council knew that Zeref was living in the Island? Could it also mean that Grimoire Heart knew it as well? It wasn't impossible. Naruto had discovered that Mavis did have a relationship of some sort with Precht. Given that it happened some years ago and it wasn't illogical to think that the second master knew of it as well. Why hadn't the thought crossed his mind? He should have known about this.

"What?"

Naruto shook his head. "I'm not really sure," he said. "In any case, Fairy Tail isn't planning anything and the Guild cannot be held accountable if any other Guild is planning something. If there is something that has to be handled, I will handle it."

"Are you telling me to go against the Chairman?" Lahar asked.

Naruto smiled as he shook his head. "Of course not," the blond said, wagging his index finger. "You need a ship or more to take these people to the Island. I'm going to destroy the damn ships. If you can't get into the Island, the chairman can moan all he likes…" Naruto said before changing the subject. "I have set Jellal free. It is possible that you may come across him in the days to come."

"And that traitorous woman?"

"I haven't had the chance to talk to her since I returned. She is a little mad at me, but that hardly matters. In any case, I will see that I talk to her once this thing is over," Naruto said. "I guess I will be going then. We will talk more once the trials are over."

Lahar watched Naruto disappear before shaking his head: the fact that Naruto had appeared compromised things a bit. He would have rather handled things without the blond getting involved. It would leave questions out of the door from the council and no one would suggest that he was being influenced by the Wizard Saint.

There could be a suggestion that Naruto was the one who had destroyed the ships to stop him from doing his investigating in uncovering Fairy Tail's evil deeds. The thought would have been ridiculous if Naruto hadn't just told him that he would destroy the ships and Lahar wouldn't have thought of it. But this was the truth and he just had to make sure that he had a way to go about the thought.

This was a part of his relationship with Naruto that Lahar didn't particularly enjoy. He would rather have the blond keep him out of matters that would put him at odds with the Council if discovered. Then again, there was no avoiding this one.

At least there was still Doranbolt…

Thinking of the man really raised some questions within Lahar's mind. The one that stuck out the most was why Naruto hadn't been saying anything about the man despite the fact that he was acting as a Fairy Tail mage in order to spy on the Guild. The blond seemed to know most things… could it be that this one had slipped through his fingers?

**Tenrou Island **

This was the first that Naruto was actually in the island with his purpose being something else other than Zeref. It felt strange. His purpose for coming here had always been the black Wizard. He could include Mavis in the picture but she was never his main reason for making his visits. Zeref was the bigger fish after all.

He wasn't even planning on looking for the man at this stage or even Mavis. He could see either later since he was sure that the trials would go on for some time and if that was to be the case, then there would be plenty of time for him to talk to the first master. He wanted to see the kind of expression Makarov would have when he realizes that he has been in contact with her.

He had little doubt that the old man knew that she was here. The man was the Guild master, so he had to know and since she was only visible to those who wore the Guild's insignia, it was probable that others had seen her as well. But for him to actually know her would be a surprise to the old man.

Speaking of the devil…

"You've been here before," Makarov said, looking down at Naruto – who was lying on the ground, under a tree.

From what he understood about the blond's teleportation magic, it was that the blond could only teleport to a place has seen before. He figured that wasn't the only requirement, but one that was absolute was that he had have seen or actually touch any place he could teleport to.

Makarov hadn't thought of it when Naruto said he would possibly reach the island before them, but seeing him here before everyone else brought up the thought. He wasn't suspicious or anything, just stating a fact. For someone who travelled as much as Naruto did, he may have been surprised if the blond said he hadn't been here before.

"A couple of times really," Naruto responded in a calm tone. "I have come to enjoy the atmosphere and company of this place," the blond added.

He wasn't really lying but actually telling the truth. He just wasn't going to tell the old man whose company he was enjoying while in the island. The old man could guess one person but the other Naruto highly doubted it. Even so, he wasn't going to tell. He was allowed to keep a few things to himself, right?

Makarov raised one eye brow at Naruto's response, but he didn't add anything to the subject. He just settled down and turned to face his children, who were gathering around in groups. Well, he could allow them to take a breather and observe their surroundings.

"We are not here for a vacation, or to enjoy the time in the sea, Gray," the old man called out, seeing the Mage already stripping. Then again, it could just be his habit not the other way around.

Erza was in agreement with the old man. Her nod of the head said that much and her words just followed it up. "I advise you take this time to rest a bit. Once you are done, the trials will begin."

They had left their Guild unprotected once again. She didn't know what may be creeping in while they were here, but she preferred it if they could finish things here and return to Magnolia. This may be Fairy Tail's spiritual home, but Magnolia was their beloved home. Given past events, one could never be safe about anything.

Erza looked around the Guild members for a moment before her eyes came across Mirajane's. They stared at each other for a moment before the white haired mage offered her a smile. She smiled at the mage and turned towards her thoughts.

It was good that Lisanna was back to the Guild. It had been quite hard on Mirajane when he beloved sister was thought to have died, but now she had her younger sister. She seemed like someone who could be fighting once again as she was always looking after her younger siblings. It was just a wonderful thing.

Family and friends were important and she was surrounded by just that.

Gray shook his head, looking at Natsu. He just could not understand the logical reason behind Natsu's choice to take up Happy as his partner. He understood that the cat was the Dragon Slayer's partner through and through, but he still needed a person to help him out with the trials. Well, he should not expect Natsu to make logical decisions.

The pinkette was full of surprises either way. Perhaps he was going to make it with just Happy.

"You could have taken someone you know," Gray offered.

"Lucy is already with Cana and Lisanna is already taken," Natsu said with shrug. "Besides, Happy is my partner. I can't replace him. I have been doing just fine with him."

"Gajeel is with Levy, and Panther is much more of a partner than Happy," Gray said before shaking his head. There was no reason to make an argument with Natsu. It was better to just drop it and he did so. Besides, it didn't matter now anyway. The others were left in Magnolia so there were no possibilities of selecting someone now.

"I really hope that we don't come across Naruto or Erza," Lucy said, her eyes looking towards the blond.

Makarov had already explained the first round of the trials to them during their way here. She understood what they had to do and they were just given some time to rest. No sooner than later, they would have told to go back to the start line and start up the first trial.

With that there was a chance of coming across both those two. She didn't know about Naruto, but Erza didn't know how to hold back. They were not supposed to go all out, but she was sure that even if they were giving their all, getting past someone like Naruto would be difficult.

"Erza does have problems with holding back," Gray said with a nod. "Still, I would prefer her over both Naruto and Gildarts. Naruto is especially worse since he is hardly impressed with little things."

No one could disagree with that. The blond wasn't someone who was impressed with smaller things. Even though Natsu and Gajeel had hit him with everything they had, he hadn't looked all excited as he had been when he was talking to Gildarts. If anything, he was just happy that there was more to the powers of Dragon Slayers than being given a good fight.

"I want Erza," Natsu said firmly. "I am feeling all fired up after that fight with Naruto. I think I can finally take her on," the pinkette said with a grin.

Gray snorted. He could not deny that the power Natsu displayed that day was impressive and it was much more than he could do, but the Dragon Slayer did not have all that power at the moment. Thinking he could take on Erza without it was just wishful thinking. But who was he to say?

"There isn't definite proof on who you will get," Lisanna said. "Be in for a disappointment, Natsu and you don't have to be worried about Naruto. Just worry about Gildarts and Erza and my sister."

"I'd forgotten about her…" Lucy said with a shake of her head. "She is another fearful person when she wants to be," the blonde said. "What about Naruto?"

"From what I heard, he isn't going to be taking part," Lisanna said. "He is likely just going to be observing."

"That is at least some good news," Gray said.

He looked at Juvia for a moment. The former Phantom Lord mage should at least know something about Naruto. He was the one who brought her into the Guild and as far as he was concerned, she was living in his place. Gajeel used to live there as well, but he has since moved out. Well, Naruto was hardly present in Magnolia, the place was basically hers. She was just living rent free.

Gray shook his head. Why was he even thinking about this?

Naruto eyes strayed away from the group as he looked up into the sky. You wouldn't really guess this was the S-class promotional trials. Things were not tough as they looked. Perhaps he saw them as different from his Chunin exams because the animosity that had been in the room when he took part in the exams was not present here.

These were friendlies who loved each other. He could as well say that there was peace in the atmosphere. It was really different from his world. Either way, Naruto would not make S-class trials easy for anyone. Hell, he was sure most mages who were ranked S-class would not even be anywhere near the rank.

His standards were pretty high.

"Having some good thoughts?" Makarov asked Naruto.

Naruto shook his head slightly. "Hardly good," he said in a low tone. "In my world, things were pretty different. Then again, there were no exams for S-class. The S rank was usually reserved for dangerous criminals. Well, this is a good change in the atmosphere."

Makarov stared at Naruto for a moment before looking at Erza – who was the only one of the S-class remaining in the view. The others had already taken their move so that they could get into position when the trials do begin. He was going to begin them at any moment.

"Erza," Makarov called, temporarily forgetting about Naruto.

"Master," Erza said walking over to her guild master. "Everything looks set. I can't say there will be surprises."

"You should disappear then," the old man said. "And make sure you do it without anyone noticing. We don't want anyone taking a certain path because they saw you taking a certain direction," the old man added a bit firmly. It wouldn't change much, but he wanted the trials to remain a surprise and competitive.

Erza nodded, but before she could leave, her eyes met with Naruto – who smiled beautifully. Erza didn't know what to do. He confused her sometimes that she didn't know how to respond to his actions or words. What did he want her to do? How was she supposed to respond to that kind of smile? At least she was conscious that it wasn't a normal smile.

It was the sort of smile that made her itch.

Erza just ended up smiling awkwardly. Naruto laughed. "You should smile beautifully too," the blond said, his eyes staring straight into Erza's. "The smile makes you look like a girl and really I like it."

Erza stared for a moment. He liked her smile, why? She shook her head.

It was a bit amusing seeing the redhead struggle with her thoughts. Naruto didn't want to make things difficult for her and so he waved her off. "You should go. The old man wants to get the trials on the go."

Erza nodded and took a few steps away from the two before disappearing from view.

"You shouldn't play like that," Makarov said.

Naruto merely shrugged.

The old man sighed. "Why did you decide against participating? We didn't bring anyone here who isn't participating in the trials. Although I would have feared for those who would have faced you, I still think it would have been pleasant if you joined."

"Perhaps," Naruto said with a thoughtful look on his face. "But sometimes it is best to just observe. As the trials will be taking place, I will be moving around the Island, watching the children struggle to get what they want. Everyone has the desire to make it. This is why they are here and trying."

Besides, kami was getting a little tired of interfering with every little matter. He could do with observing some things rather than getting his hands dirty. Some things could do without the blessings of kami and here, he wasn't needed. He just had to be a good god and watch humans give their all to reach a point they wished to reach.

"Taking the role of god, huh?" Makarov said with a smile. He meant it as a joke and Naruto took it as such.

"Yes," Naruto said with a large smile. "Laxus might get to the Island."

"What?"

"There might be something happening later on. I stopped Lahar from coming here by destroying the Magic Council's ships. The chairman seems truly well intent of disbanding Fairy Tail. I have my thoughts, but can you tell me about this Mest?"

Makarov looked at Naruto for a moment before shaking his head. How could he start about that? Laxus shouldn't be coming here because he was still expelled from the Guild. But he wouldn't really tell him to get lost if he does end up reaching the island. Despite everything, the blond was still his grandson and he would always love him.

The problem here was how he went about Mest's case. He could understand Naruto's question. The blond worked with the Magic Council, so did Mest. The question should have come sooner. Still, now was not really the time for that.

"I'm guessing you have seen him in the Magic Council's HQ," Makarov said in a calm tone. "He is a member of Fairy Tail. It gets complicated after that, and I don't think right now, even he knows that. In any case, we will talk about it after this. One thing at a time. Besides, I have to start the trials…" the old man paused for a moment. "Are you going somewhere?"

Naruto nodded. "The moment those kids set off, I'm also going to disappear. I told you, I want to observe how they do," the blond said.

Makarov nodded, before getting up. He walked towards the Fairies. "Alright brats," he started, getting their attention. "Let us go to the starting point," he said waving for them to follow him."

They followed him towards where their ship was waiting for them. "I have already explained everything to you. What you need to do now is just go ahead. This is the first trial and in order to participate in the second trial, you have to pass the first. If you fail this one, it is all over for you."

Lucy was praying Cana and she didn't end up crossing the path of Erza because that would mean everything was all over. Cana really wanted to make this part and she was serious about it. She had to give her best to help out.

"You know your partners…" the old man took a large breath… "Begin!" The moment the word left his mouth, his children sped off.

Makarov looked at the sky… 'I really hope everything works out,' he thought dimly.

There hadn't been any disruptions in the past years, but with Naruto present and what he had just said about the Magic Council, he really didn't know what was going to happen. He really hoped that it was nothing that would end up disrupting the trials.

**Moments Later**

Naruto was walking through the Island in a leisurely pace, heading towards Zeref. The first thought had been that he wouldn't be seeing the Black Wizard, but there was nothing interesting to see at the moment and so he had decided to go see the man.

While on his way through the leafy ground, he found himself being followed by the First Master of Fairy Tail. The woman spoke, "I suspected you wouldn't waste time in going to see your friend," the first master stated as she caught up to Naruto.

The blond hadn't stopped walking. He had figured she would follow him. Naruto's eyes went towards Mavis for a moment before he looked back at the road ahead of him. Each time he came here, it always had something to do with Zeref. It was not unexpected that she would say something like that.

"And I was hoping that you would be welcoming us into the island," the blond responded calmly.

Mavis shook her head. "Although I do get bored, doing that would be going overboard," she said with a slight shrug of her shoulders. "Besides, since there are trials happening now, it is better I stay out of line until my presence is required."

"This is the only time you get to be in the presence of many people…" Naruto said.

He would seriously lose his mind if he were to be in this position. Seriously. This Island would have been destroyed already and he would have filled the sea with some meteorites just to do something to take away the boredom. There was so much that one could take and he had his limits. He was not used to be by himself. Just listening to his thoughts.

At least in the past life even when he spent most of his time on the run and alone, he had Kurama with him. The Bijuu was never short of something to say when it was in the mood and that presence made him feel as if he wasn't alone. Well, technically, he was never alone.

Thinking of that nine-tailed fox, Naruto couldn't help but frown. He had really missed his partner in crime. He really could not wait for the day he would be reunited with the Bijuu. He really hoped he could find a way back into his world and be reunited with his former friend.

"Well, you have Zeref," Naruto added after a few moments of silence.

Mavis shook her head. "We don't talk that much. I don't really have much to say to him. Besides, when you're not in the Island, he turns into his usual reclusive self."

The past was the past and although she had learned a great deal from Zeref, she could not approve of his choices and what he was planning. She had an idea of what he had in mind and she was not going to allow for him. The man could be careless when it comes to human life and that was something that she valued greatly.

But whether it was also valuable to the person beside her was really up for debate. He was guided by principles but not feelings. This only meant that it was easy for him to end a life if the situation called for it.

"That must suck," Naruto said with a look. "What do I owe this pleasure though? I doubt that you have just appeared before me without any thought in mind. If I am being rude, not the intensions, Mavis," the blond added with a smile.

Mavis stopped and looked up for a moment. "I feel that there is a dark cloud hanging over this island," she said. "I can feel that something is going to happen. I don't know what, but I'm worried. If something does happen, can I count on your power to protect Fairy Tail's children?"

"You don't have to ask that," Naruto said.

"I know," Mavis said, "but I just want you to know that I am counting on you. I don't want you to get held up playing a game with Zeref."

Naruto smiled. "That will not happen. If my power is needed, I will act. I am after all a Fairy Tail Wizard," the blond said, making a distance between him and Mavis. He waved her off as he disappeared. "You need no to worry," he added.

Kami only walked for about two more minutes before he found the black wizard leaning against a tree trunk with hands folded across his chest. He seemed to have been in thought as Naruto appeared. Zeref looked at Naruto for a moment before speaking. "You took your time…"

"I wasn't planning on seeing you," Naruto said with shrug. "I'm surprised that you'd stick here even with all the Mages around here. The magic Council was also coming here, but I managed to stop their advances. In any case, why do you look like someone who is heading somewhere?"

"Last time I said I would leave this island, but I did not. This time around, I mean it," the black Wizard stated. "We will not talk within this Island. I will be leaving after today and the next time we are likely to speak I will be acting as the Emperor of the Alvarez Empire."

It was about time he moved. There were things occurring that forced him to make a move. He was certain that Acnologia had already noticed Naruto's presence by now. It was perhaps that he just didn't think highly of him. Regardless, with so many 'dragons' gathered here, Naruto and his presence as well, something was bound to happen.

That only meant he had to enter the stage once again and live in this time. This time needed his presence. Of course he was curious about how Naruto would do should he face Acnologia. The end results didn't really matter and would not change anything for him. He would still continue to plan what he was planning and he would not stop for anything.

It would be a little fun to play a game with Naruto, not just on the board but on the biggest stage this world could afford them.

"I see," Naruto said with an expressionless look on his tone. "What are you still doing here then?"

"There is someone I must see," Zeref stated calmly, but did not explain. "Are you disappointed?"

Naruto shook his head. "If I want to talk to you, I can always go the Alvarez and seek your presence. I have been the devil before so I will not have problems dining with the devil," the blond said with a smile.

Zeref looked amused for a moment. "You're amusing," he said. "I hope you do come though. Perhaps if you have yet to meet Acnologia then, I will call him for you."

Naruto's smile widened slightly. "I will hold you onto that," he said. "I dislike that things are moving a little quickly though. I thought there would still be time to mess around with you playing dead in this island."

It was amusing that people actually thought that Zeref needed to be awakened using some rituals. But of course, in order for that to work, people were being killed. Still, it wasn't that there was really a ritual that was needed. People of old just wrote the crap. Zeref was well and not sealed, just had his moments. But he could come out to play at any moment.

The Magic Council was careless in this regard though. Even if they also thought the same thing as Grimoire Heart believed, they should have tried to hunt down the black wizard and lock him away from people in fear that people would actually try to awaken him. But they did no such. Their purpose has been to bully legal guilds.

Useless bunch.

"You should have been prepared. Nothing last forever…"

Naruto found the irony in that statement. "But you last forever," he said with an amused look on his face.

Zeref shook his head. "I meant to say human peace does not last forever. Humans will always be doing the same mistakes past generations did and they will never learn. Things are going to happen; you should at least be prepared for that. I should not lecture you about humans anyway. One can explain your past actions as being done because you'd grown tired of human life that you decided to eradicate them."

Naruto blinked at that last statement. He stared at Zeref for a few moments before shaking his head. "Well I had grown tired of evil and hatred that is why I took actions to end it," the blond said calmly. He looked up for a moment before speaking once again. "Things are happening. I hope I see you before you decide to disappear."

"Unlikely, but anything is possible," Zeref said.

Naruto nodded before giving a bow, "Well, Your Majesty, excuse this humble god."

Zeref found this amusing. "For a man who proclaims to be god and doesn't look up on those lower than him, that is surprising."

Naruto straightened and tilted his head to the side before responding. "Yes, it is surprising," he said before disappearing.

**With Natsu**

Natsu was walking through path E along with Happy. He was pretty sure that Erza was along this way and he was already feeling excited facing the redhead. After all these years facing defeat in her hands, he was going to test things out. He wanted to finally fight her and win. Winning has always been the intention, but clear defeat has always been the return.

This time he was sure he could win.

"Are you really sure Erza is in this path?" Happy asked.

The cat would rather they try avoid her. Even though Natsu has improved, Happy wasn't too confident about fighting Erza. Natsu could look confident at times but then he could be comically knocked out with just one blow. This was an important exam that would see them take higher ranked missions if they do manage to pass, so failing wasn't what he was looking for.

But of course, this was Natsu's choice. He was not going to stand in the way of his partner's ambitions. If Natsu wanted to face Erza, Happy would cheer for him.

"Yes," Natsu said, his footsteps hurried as he wanted to get this done and dusted in a quickie.

"I would have been okay in a safe route" Happy more or less grumbled as they came to a halt, reaching something looking like a cave. Happy blinked as he floated beside Natsu's head. "Umm, Natsu, that is Gildarts."

"I can see that," Natsu shouted. "But it doesn't matter. Even if it is Gildarts, we have to blast through him in order to pass the first trial. The bastard Gray will probably make it. I can't stay behind."

Gildarts smiled seeing Natsu. Of all the people to come to his path, it had to be Natsu. He shook his head slightly. He was not disappointed. In fact, he wanted this to happen. The man put on a serious look on his face. "Go back Natsu," he said powering up slightly.

Natsu looked confused for a moment. "What? I can't turn back now."

"What are you going to do, Natsu? In order to get past me, you have to defeat me. Do you think you can do it? I will not allow you to pass just because I know you and I'm telling right now that go back because I will not allow you to get through me."

Happy shifted uncomfortably, feeling the oppressive atmosphere that Gildarts was releasing. It was frightening. The man looked deadly serious. "Natsu, we should go back," the blue cat advised his friend.

Natsu shook his head, wearing a serious mask. He could tell that Gildarts was being serious, but he wasn't about to give up just like that. He had to go forward. Flames engulfed his right fist. "I was going to challenge you anyway."

Gildarts shook his head. Well, one could never expect Natsu to back down from a challenge. The Dragon Slayer was more or less trigger happy. Even so, he had to be taught some lessons. If he did not teach him, who will?

As Natsu lunged towards him, Gildarts raised his right hand.

**With Mirajane **

It had been a mistake on her part to take Lisanna out on a dangerous job. But Mirajane would not be making the same mistake twice and if Elfman wanted to take dangerous missions, he would have to defeat her. That was what she thought when she saw her brother come appear before her with Evergreen.

She smiled at the two, "You will have to defeat me if you want to pass," the white haired mage said. "There will be no favours, Elfman."

"Sister," Elfman said. This wasn't what he had in mind. He knew he could not defeat Mirajane even with Evergreen on his side. Even so, he wanted to make it to the second phase of the exam. He had to make a plan on how to handle things.

The woman beside him moved closer, "What do we do? We can't win against her in a straight fight." She whispered.

"What do you suggest? Fighting as a man is the only way to go…"

"If we are going to fight, you lose idiot," Evergreen said.

"Don't call me an idiot," Elfman more or less shouted.

Evergreen ignored that. "We have to tell her something that will surprise her. We have two options: one is we tell her that Naruto is dating Erza…"

Elfman flinched slightly. "That will only make her go on a rampage…" he said firmly. "Second option?"

**With Erza**

"Juvia… Lisanna," Erza said as the two mages came her way.

"Erza," Lisanna said a bit fearfully.

This was the worst thing that could have happened. At least the others may have been willing to hold back. Even if it was a little, it would really give them a breather, but the woman before them didn't know the meaning of holding back and that was going to become a problem. Well, at least Juvia was strong. Well, if she decides to take things seriously.

"I'm expecting great things from you two," Erza said holding out her sword firmly. "Now come on. Give it your all."

Juvia took a stance, ready for a battle. "We will," she said seriously.

The battle was over in a minute. It was as if the two hadn't put an effort in order to fight back Erza. In any case, the redhead felt content she had done her part. She was only here to make sure that the strong passed the first exam.

"Ah, that was disappointing," Naruto said as he walked up to the scene, with his hands inside his pockets. "I was expecting to see you fight fully. It has been some time since I last saw you really fight," the blond said looking down at Juvia.

He knelt down and hit her, waking her up. "You're never going to give it your all unless it is a matter of life and death, are you?" the blond asked.

He could not really understand Juvia. She had the potential to be really strong, but she seemed to be lacking something when she fights other battles, but when she has a really really good reason to fight, she doesn't waste time getting in her all serious mode to give it her all.

"Naruto," Juvia acknowledged the blond with a smile. "I did give it my all, you know. Erza is just strong," she said as she sat up beside Lisanna, who was also woken up by Naruto.

Naruto shook his head. "If you had given me the stage, I would have prepared you. You know, you are like my family. It disappoints me that you get to be defeated so easily. Even if your opponent is Erza," the blond said turning to Lisanna. "You must be Lisanna."

Lisanna nodded. "That is me," she said with a smile. "Naruto: the guy playing with my sister's heart."

Naruto raised an eye brow at her statement before shaking his head as he stood up. "Mirajane said I was doing that? I will have to speak to her about it," he said. "Well, you two should head straight to camp," the blond said as he turned towards Erza.

"What was that about?" Erza asked as she walked beside Naruto, heading towards camp.

Naruto shrugged, "You know, I used to go out on dates with Mira before. She did turn down my advances. I'd say she was the one who played with me," the blond said. "How have you been though? You never told me how things went after talking to Jellal."

"Things went fine," Erza said. "He seemed to be doing well, which is a pleasant thing."

Naruto nodded. "It is. He is currently out in the light. We are going to be doing some good that the Magic Council neglects to do. Of course, we will have to be careful that the Council does not catch wind of it."

Erza watched the blond for a moment. "Why are being helpful towards him? I imagine if the Magic Council learns of your relationship with him, they will be after you. That will not be good for you. Why are you risking it?"

"Are you worried about dear old me?" Naruto asked in a playful tone.

"Of course!" Erza said in a firm tone. "You are a friend. I worry about all my friends. Besides, you're doing this for Jellal of all people."

"Ah, disappointing," Naruto said with a look on his face.

"What?"

"I thought you'd say something like that you really worry about me because of other reasons other than just a friend. It would have been a bit romantic if you'd said, 'Of course, I worry about you. You are an important person to me!" Naruto nodded at his own words.

Erza looked away for a moment, "Why do you do this?"

Naruto smiled, before grabbing Erza's right hand. He pulled her closer, facing her. "Because I like you."

**Grimoire Heart Airship**

It was well and truly a risky business from Ultear. She was certain that she would not be able to get away without harm if she does come across Naruto in her destination. She was sure that he was going to be in Tenrou Island, and yet she was intent on going there to try to retrieve Zeref. This had been her mission and she could not throw it away just like that.

He wasn't going to be happy to see her in this company but she was not living to make that bastard happy. She understood what he had been trying to say that her mother hadn't loathed her and thrown her away like a disposable cloth, but she still wanted something.

That idiot Jellal wished to do things differently to make the right choices this time. Her talk with him had proved that much. He had been pathetic at first, but after some time of their talk, he had seemed to be slightly energized. There was no better path for Ultear to take than trying to undo all her mistakes. Zeref could do that for her. Naruto could not take away everything. He could not.

This was why she had to use this Guild in order to get what she wanted. She didn't have to worry about the consequences of betraying the man before her. There would be fairy Tail to deal with and she was sure Naruto would take the opportunity to eliminate the man. This would be her window of opportunity to act.

"Ultear," Hades said with slightly narrowed eyes, seeing the woman turn into a thoughtful world. "Something on your mind?"

Ultear didn't display her surprise over the fact that she had dived deep into her thoughts that she had lost track of her surroundings. She just smiled at the Guild master and responded in her usual calm tone.

"I was just thinking about what Naruto might do," she said calmly.

It was his personal mission to eliminate Dark Guilds and he had shown her that he was really serious about it. According to Jellal there was also a group he had created in the fight against these dark Guilds and this was a Dark Guild. She assumed the reason he has not been acting is because of her but since they were surely going to be in Fairy Tail's way, he would take action.

"You ended up failing with that loose end," Hades said, still calm.

In his sight, the Phantom was not a threat he could be so fearful of that he would think twice about going to Tenrou Island. He was not afraid of the boy. He had seen bits of his power at Galuna Island, but nothing too frightening. He was going after Zeref and should he get that, nothing would stand in the way of realizing his dream.

"Unfortunately," Ultear said. "But at least someone is motivated to fight him to death," she added, looking towards Zancrow, who was barely holding himself from exploding. Whether it was from anger and excitement, Ultear couldn't really tell, but she didn't really care. As long as he was useful, she wouldn't complain.

"Ima beat up that bastard for sure," Zancrow promised with clenched fists. "I will get him and make him pay for that humiliation and disrespect of Grimoire Heart."

"Let us hope that you don't return half dead like last time…" Meredith said with a snicker. They had had to save the blond last time he had crossed paths with Naruto. Really, someone would have died and yet he had survived.

She had her own thoughts about the man. If it was up to her, she would choose to face that man who had harmed Ultear. Really, the thought of him infuriated her to no end. It gave her thoughts of going on a rampage just so she could hear that man scream in pain. She would not be against the idea of dragging him towards her Ultear so that he could apologize for what he did.

But of course, the apology didn't mean he could get to live.

Zancrow glared for a moment, but before he could say anything someone spoke.

"All preparations are complete."

Hades managed a small smile before nodding. "We can descend towards Tenrou Island."

**A bit different from how I usually do my chapters, but for this chapter, I felt it was necessary to show almost everyone's thoughts. The next chapter will probably be in the same format. I haven't started working on it yet, so it will probably be posted somewhere around the 15****th**** of September.**

**The Omnipresent Sage  
**


	27. Chapter 27

**The Phantom God**

Erza stepped away from Naruto when she heard those words. Her face was a bit flustered as she placed her hands on her chest. Did it really affect her that much? Was she happy or just confused that he actually likes her? Erza really couldn't really tell. But she knew what the blond meant by those words and he was being very serious about it. It was another question on whether it was coming from the heart or not.

Naruto was not a liar was he? He wasn't just telling that he likes her just because he wanted something from her, was it? Since the Tower of Heaven, she could say that they had been getting closer a bit. He talked and smiled a more with her than he used to. Erza could say that what she was feeling inside her was mixed.

She didn't have the urges to smack him around for saying something so carelessly. Well, it wouldn't go so well even if she tried. But how did she know if she didn't try? Would he hit her back or would he dodge if she tried to hit him? What bearing would it have if she does end up hitting him successfully without him trying to hit her back?

She could not know unless she tried.

Without a warning, Erza punched Naruto in the face. The blond staggered back a bit before balancing himself. He looked surprised as he massaged his nose. Erza was a little surprised that he hadn't tried to dodge it. She had fought him and she knew if he was being serious, he would have dodged that punch. So, why did he look so surprised and why didn't he dodge that punch.

"Why did you hit me?"

Erza stared Naruto for a few moments before turning away. She continued walking back towards the camp with Naruto right beside her. Erza glanced at the blond: he was looking straight at her, not focusing on the narrow road ahead. He didn't look angry, just patiently waiting for her answer.

Titania folded her hands across her chest: she felt somewhat relieved and all those mixed feelings had calmed down. She could speak effectively without looking flustered. "I thought you would try to dodge or block it," she managed to say.

Naruto tilted his head to the side. "My hands are not an automatic defence mechanism, you," the blond responded.

Well, provided this was Erza he was dealing with, he couldn't say that the reaction was bad. It could have been worse. She was still talking to him and in a calm manner. It didn't appear as if she had hit him because he was just hitting on her. Perhaps she was taking him seriously. Well, he was not the child who played around with girls and Erza must have acknowledged that.

Naruto was surprised with himself though. He hadn't thought that he would actually say something like that now of all times and here of all places. It hadn't really been planned, but he had said it and he had to face it. If Erza hadn't asked why he did what he does, he probably wouldn't have said it to her.

"Automatic defence..?"

That just reminded him of Gaara's defence. Ah, the good natured Jinchuriki who started as a blood thirsty monster that killed all but later turned into a kind hearted Kazekage. How had his life turned so bad that he would become Gaara and forget all the kindness he once held? Naruto shook his head. Now was not really the time to be having such thoughts. They really didn't do him any good.

"A defensive technique that acts automatically when you're threatened," Naruto responded calmly. "One of that nature doesn't really exists," well, Gaara's jutsu was supplemented by something. It could be said to be automatic because Gaara didn't have to activate it for it to work. It could function even in his sleep.

The perfect mother's protection.

Erza just nodded. "Why didn't you dodge or block?" She asked in a quiet tone.

"Well I wasn't expecting it and around you, I don't need to have my guard up that I'd think of raising my shields at every little movement you make. If we are talking like this, you'd probably hit him at any time you choose," the blond said a bit sheepishly.

For a moment, Erza thought of hitting him again, just to see if what he was telling her was the truth. Perhaps she was afraid of what might happen. The way he said it, it was like he was telling her the truth, but how would she feel if he happens to block her attack? The mage didn't attempt to test the waters.

"I'm expecting you to say you're kidding or for something to just take away what you just said," Erza said after a few moments of silence.

Naruto put on a look on his face before he responded. "Am I that much of an awful person or was what I said that much of a shock to you what you'd wish you never heard it?" He wasn't forming thoughts by her words, but asking for clarity.

It was best to just allow her to say what she thought than to form conclusions. You couldn't always be right in your assumptions and sometimes he couldn't really read what people were all about. That does happen, especially in an area that dealt too much with emotions. He had come to understand that in his life, and he would not make the mistake of trying to second guess the woman.

"No, it isn't like that," Erza said with a firm shake of her head. "I was surprised, and I don't really know how to respond to it. I think that is what bothers me," she added.

Naruto smiled, "That happens," he said. "We do need to process things at our own pace. Other people can manage to give quick responses because they don't really think deep about things; they just tend to go with the flow. That has risks, but if you want to make the right choices, you need time to think about things thoroughly."

Erza smiled slightly. "I'm glad you understand that," she said. "Are you serious though?"

"Why would I be joking?" Naruto asked rhetorically. "I have lived for a number of years, always fighting for something. I always tried to please someone else, regardless of my own happiness. It didn't matter if I was hurt, as long as that person could smile, it was alright. Of course I also want to be happy, but you don't always get what you want. Regardless, one must never stop trying.

"Since my arrival, I guess I can say I have been guilty of never really trying. I did make moves there and there, but it was never really wholeheartedly. Perhaps I was afraid of failure. My life is one that has been full of pain and some bitter sweet memories. It is safe to say I have spent some time in hell. Yet even so, I'm trying to reach out to a thread that promises true happiness."

The days chasing after Sakura had truly been bittersweet. Why hadn't he even realized that the girl would never really love him? Why had he been so intent on trying to make her happy? He wasn't going to say something stupid as Love is blind. It hadn't been love that was blind; it was his heart that had been blind. He had been an idiot in the making.

Well, that really did change. At least he did get to experience love in the warm bosom of the Godaime Mizukage. Ah, good days. Good times indeed.

Erza glanced at Naruto for a few moments; there was a smile on his lips, a small smile that gave her the impression that he was thinking about something: Past memories perhaps. She looked at the road ahead. What was she going to do about this? She really hadn't given things like these much of thought. The Guild and protecting her friends had been her objectives.

But she was confronted with this, how would she deal with it when she really could not tell what she was feeling?

"You have always looked different," Erza started, "Somehow as if you were not human. I never really see the human part of you, but just a powerful friend. I guess things have changed over the past weeks," she said in thought.

"When you get to know someone, you change how you view them," Naruto said. "When someone hears things about you: you hear things like 'a frightening monster that will punish you if you do wrong,' 'a strict mage'… things like that. That leaves an impression. Still, when you get to see underneath the armour, you see a beautiful and kind hearted person who you can't help but admire."

He was smiling again: that kind of a smile.

Erza didn't know whether to be happy or just feel somehow. It was really all confusing to her. Perhaps it was because she was never really put into this position and most cases, her thoughts were pretty clear on what she was dealing with. Nothing was clear. It was just a blurred line before her.

The scarlet haired mage shook off the thoughts, focusing on what Naruto had said before she responded. "Well, that would explain why some people appear to be afraid of me…" she said.

Naruto shook his head. He instead chose to change the subject other than the subject at hand. There was really no need to force the issue. They'd talk more about it at a good time. It was better to allow Erza to chew on what he had said and digest her thoughts in her own pace, rather than try to force things out.

Before Naruto could say anything, Mira's voice called, "There you are guys are," the white haired mage said with a smile.

Naruto blinked as he looked up to the scene before him. Had time really moved that fast that he hadn't felt the distance he'd walked with Erza beside him? Not much time had passed since he started talking with Erza, but they had reached camp and the others were already gathered around, with others taking a break from exertions over their battles.

Well, they do say that time really moves fast when you're having fun, but had he been having fun with Erza?

"I was thinking of going around looking for you," Mirajane said.

"There is no need," Erza said walking over to the white haired mage. "How did things go on your end?" She asked getting over to business.

Couldn't she really read the atmosphere? Naruto wondered of Erza. Mirajane definitely had a look about her and that smile on her face spelled danger. Perhaps her gut was telling her that something was indeed going on. Well, nothing really was going, but there was a reason to be suspicious. It wasn't like he was cheating or anything like that anyway. He wasn't involved with her in any way.

They were just friends as things stood. If she had accepted his proposal, he wouldn't have looked elsewhere.

"I got Evergreen and Elfman," Mirajane said. "They managed to defeat me," she said a bit embarrassingly.

Erza seemed surprised at hearing that. Not in a thousand years would she think that Mirajane would be defeated by those two, even if they were teaming up and using everything in their arsenal to try to beat her. Mirajane was just that powerful in her opinion.

"Did you take it easy on them?" Erza asked.

Mirajane shook her head, "No," she said. "They just caught me off-guard," she said. "I'm guessing whoever faced you didn't get through," she said. There was really no need to even guess. It was just the natural cycle and how really things went up with the woman. "Who did you end up getting anyway?"

"Lisanna and Juvia," Erza said.

"A pity," Mirajane said. She was thinking about Juvia. The former Phantom Lord wizard was really someone special and Mira really didn't doubt her strength. It would have been pleasant if she had made it through to the next round. Well, there was next year and the Juvia didn't really seem to bother much about ranks.

Mirajane looked towards Naruto – who hadn't moved closer to her - and then back at Erza. How was she going to go about things? Had she made a mistake on her part or had she made the right choice? What was this feeling that she got when she saw those two together? It really bothered her and she felt frustrated that she couldn't hold it for far too long.

"What were you talking about with Naruto?"

Erza blinked at the blunt question? Was it really Mirajane's place to know what went on between her and Naruto? But the woman had been involved with Naruto had first. Still, she really didn't get what was really going on and this was really new to her. Even so, she didn't want to start trouble. The days they had a really frosty rivalry were over.

"Personal things," Erza managed to say in a low tone.

Mirajane narrowed her eyes slightly, but still smiled. "Personal, huh? I didn't think you two had grown that close," she said. "Things have really changed since that whole tower of heaven thing, huh?"

Erza nodded, "They have," she said. Well, there has been a lot that has been happening over the past weeks. She talked more with Naruto about more personal things. Although she never really says anything about her dark past she was pretty sure that Naruto knew about her past. He had Jellal and it was likely that the former Magic Council member had told him about her. "Does it bother you?"

Mira blinked. She hadn't been expecting that kind of question from Erza. She wondered why she was not expecting it given that she was the one who was usually questioning her. "Yes, it does bother me," she said.

"Why?"

Mirajane smiled a bit bitterly as he responded. "Naruto was a bit mysterious, yet kind and really easy to talk to. We got along pretty well and when he was in the Guild, he usually talked to me and then just go away. Sometimes it felt like he had his focus on me with everything happening behind him ignored. It made me happy. Much more when he even took me out," the white haired mage paused for a moment before adding. "But I had my troubles and I turned him down."

Erza stared for a few moments she went on a few things. Should she tell Mira what he told her? She shook her head. Now wasn't really the time and she wasn't sure about anything to be actually talking to Mira about this matter.

"And now?"

"Who knows? Perhaps I regret the choice I made," Mirajane said.

Erza braced herself as she spoke again. "What if I like him?"

Mirajane's eyes fixed on her, but Erza held the stare as Mirajane calmly asked. "Do you like him?"

Erza shook her head. "I don't know," she said honestly.

"I see," Mirajane turned her eyes towards Naruto. Their eyes met and the blond smiled before waving back at her. Mirajane put on a strained smile before waving back at him. "Would we have a problem if I liked him too?"

"I don't know," Erza said with a shake of her head. "I think that is something you should discuss with him. I don't really want to fight. I can get out of the way and let you deal what you must. I'm willing to keep my distance."

Mirajane tilted her head to the side. She was a speechless. She looked away from Erza and looked back to Naruto.

"There are no troubles, right?" Makarov asked, as he walked up to Naruto.

Naruto turned his eyes from Mirajane and looked at the small form of the Guild Master for a few moments before he looked back at the space between Erza and Mirajane. He was really hoping that there were no troubles between the two delightful young women. It would really be a bother if there was and he really wouldn't know how to deal with it.

"I hope there aren't any," Naruto said to Makarov. "I wouldn't know how to solve it. It would be a foreign territory to me."

"You should allow this old man to teach you a few things then," Makarov said with a smile. "I have some experience of my own. Well, I have been alive for some time, so I know my way around women."

Naruto smiled. "Maybe I will," he said. "I don't know why old men have to have perverted," he said with a shake of his head.

He really missed the Sandaime Hokage. How he wished he could be reunited with that old man who was the first one to really show him love and affection. The old man had been really good to him. Perhaps it was the Guild for failing to give him a proper life. Either, Naruto would never doubt that the old really did love him.

What really amused him was that perverted side of the old man. Amusing that even the man hailed as the god of shinobi would really fall for a perverted jutsu. You didn't need a powerful jutsu that needed large amounts of chakra to knock him out, just something perverted that would get blooding rushing and it was the knockout blow.

"Seeing you all lively, I'm guessing you passed the first trial," Gray said to Natsu, seeing that the Dragon Slayer was somewhat happy. He had passed too. But that came naturally. He could not have failed after all the training he had been doing with Naruto and on his own.

It would really be a problem if he lagged behind the pinkette. He wasn't all that power hungry or anything of the like. He just would never hear the end of it from Natsu if the Dragon Slayer became all powerful than him. Well, he could admit that Natsu was a little stronger than him and he would always try to be better than him.

They were rivals after all.

"Yeah," Natsu said, not all too happy. "Met Gildarts instead of Erza."

Gray blinked. Not at that Natsu didn't come across Erza but that he had come across Gildarts and still passed. There was just no way in hell that Natsu defeated Gildarts. Not possible. Gray would be willing to match over to the man and request a fight to test things out if Natsu actually said he won against the S-class mage.

"Erza took out Juvia and Lisanna," Gray said. "How did you get past Gildarts? Did you do a sneak attack?"

"He probably got it free," Gajeel intervened, with his hands folded across his chest. "Unless Gildarts allowed him to pass, he couldn't have possibly defeated him. Happy would defeat Erza before something like that happens."

"Natsu," Happy said to his partner. "I think Gajeel is picking on me."

Natsu glared at Gajeel. "What? You think I'm not good enough to defeat Gildarts? If I remember the last time we fought, I was the one who won and when we were fighting Naruto, I landed the most hits!"

"Who you were counting?" Gajeel asked.

"I'm surprised he even knows how to count," Gray said with an amused look on his face. Was this fair? Two against one? oh well, it didn't really matter. Natsu had Happy and the blue cat had some pretty nasty responses at times.

"Teme, I know how to count," Natsu turned towards Gray, glaring at him.

"When did you learn?"

"Natsu can count," Happy defended his partner. "At least that is something he can do," the cat added.

Lucy shook her head, overhearing the current subject being argued as she walked over to the group. "Did you guys make it?" They all nodded. "Even Elfman and Evergreen made it through against Mira. That shocked me."

"How did they get through?"

"Caught her off guard by telling her that they were getting married," Lucy said. "I'd be surprised as well."

Well, the blonde was just happy that she had made it past the first trial. She doubted her partnership with Cana would have made it through against Freed and Brickslow. Good thing that those two allowed them to pass because they owed them. If they had met someone else, they would have been in trouble. No one else would have been willing to give them a cheap ticket to the second round.

Gray shook his head. "How did you go?" he asked Gajeel.

"Safe route," Gajeel said with a smile.

That did save him a lot of trouble. He didn't have to battle anyone. Well, he guessed he could thank Levy for her work. Her intuition had led them to a safe route. If he had come across Naruto, the blond would have hit them hard and probably allow them to pass depending on how many hits they took before they passed out.

Sadistic bastard? Yeah.

"Is that even fair?"

Makarov spoke before Natsu could get an answer from Gajeel. The Iron Dragon was probably just going to brush off the question anyway. "Congratulations to all those who passed," he said to his children. "Now the second trial: you have to find the First Master's grave within this Island. You have the maximum of 6 hours to find it. Six hours and that's it."

"Don't we get something like a map?"

Makarov shook his head. "There are clues around the island and if we gave you the map, it would simply be telling you were to search. You can begin at any moment, and remember, you have just six hours to find it."

Makarov watched as his children disappear off to find the first master's grave. He looked back at the remaining group within the camp. Where is Gildarts? The old man shook his head. He guessed the man was probably exploring the island or may have decided to leave since his duty was over and he was no longer needed here.

The Sandaime Fairy master walked towards Naruto before settling down beside the blond, who looked lost in his thoughts. "Had an interesting chat with Erza?" That was what he thought could be making the blond get that look anyway.

"You can say that," Naruto said. "Strange feeling running through inside. Well, I guess I'm not really used it," he said. "Interesting person she is the first master, huh?"

Makarov didn't deny that. He nodded. "She is," he said. "You've met her?"

Naruto nodded. "She appeared to me in one of my visits here. I guess since I got the Fairy Tail Insignia, I was able to see her. Since then, we have really been good friends. I like her company and what she says," the blond said with a smile.

Makarov appeared to think about a few things before he gave his response to Naruto. "Well, she is a lively person. It isn't a wonder how you would get along with her," the old man said.

He frowned thinking about Precht, the man who handed him the reigns of Fairy Tail and then disappeared. Makarov had thought that the man would've been died by now since it has been truly long, but the man was still well and truly alive. Makarov had been truly shocked when Naruto told him that his former master was now a Guild master of Grimoire Heart. He could not really imagine how someone who had taught him so many things about life and magic could be corrupted like this.

If the Guild did try to stand in Fairy Tail's way, would he really fight? Of course he would, but he was not really if that was something he would do fully against his former master. Naturally, if his children were put in danger, he wouldn't hesitate to fight to protect them against enemies. Even if that enemy was a former Guild master of Fairy Tail.

"Did you tell her about him?"

Naruto appeared to think for a moment before shrugging off his shoulders a bit carelessly, "I don't think I did," he said.

Makarov stared for a few moments before shaking his head. How could one be so careless about such a matter? It wasn't anything that he would be careless about. It was a serious problem. Well, this was Naruto he was dealing with. But given that response, he could assume the blond has not told the First about Precht.

He did wonder how she would react to the news. Makarov didn't think he was even willing to fully believe it unless he does see the man himself. He hoped he never really does come to face with such a cruel reality, but with how things worked in this world, anything was possible.

"Master," Erza started as she walked up to the two. "I'm going to look around the Island a bit. I'm just going to make sure that everything is alright," she said.

"Always worried about others, huh?" Naruto said smiling. "I guess I should talk to Mirajane then look around the island as well. I did say I wanted to observe how the children go about their business," the blond said as he stood up. He smiled at Erza once more before walking past her.

Makarov looked his 'second in command' for a moment before speaking. "You should do that," he said calmly. "I will stay here, but if there is anything that is troubling, let me know. We cannot afford to risk anything here and the lives of everyone are important."

Erza nodded and turned away from the old man. She glanced at Naruto for a moment before shaking her head. She didn't give herself the trouble of trying to figure out what Naruto would be talking about with Mirajane. She focused on what she had to do and walked away from the camp.

Naruto smiled at Mirajane as he stood beside her, hands inside his pockets. "Mira," he greeted calmly.

"Naruto," Mirajane responded with a smile. "How are things so far?"

"Peaceful," Naruto could only say about everything occurring the Island. Well, considering how things about in the Elemental Nations, this was truly peace at its best. But it was a good thing and if things had occurred like this in his home world, there wouldn't have been a need for him to do what he did. Then again, if he hadn't lived that life, he wouldn't have been in this world.

Mirajane tilted her head to the side in curiosity at Naruto's response. "What do you mean by peaceful?"

"I mean there are no troubles amongst members of fairy tail and no one is planning to kill the other. From where I came from, things were a little different. You wouldn't have such an event without there being bloodshed and someone dying, friends backstabbing each other for glory, and other selfish desires," Naruto responded with a faraway look on his face.

It was as if he really experienced what he was saying. It wasn't some sort of a cruel joke but the reality of things he had experienced. What kind of life did Naruto really live when he was younger? Mirajane realized that there wasn't much that she really did know about Naruto. but the day he'd taken her to the capital for a date, he had really tried to explain a few things about himself and she did understand, but it appears that there wasn't much that she knew.

Did Erza know though?

Mirajane shook off her thoughts and focused on Naruto, "It seems like it was really bad when growing up. Was death something of a daily occurrence?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes," he said. "It was a cruel world after all. In most cases, it was truly survival for the fittest," Naruto shook his head, clearing his thoughts before turning on to serious matters. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure…"

Naruto stared into her eyes for a long minute before smiling sadly. "I don't really know what to say now," he said. There was an awkward silence before he spoke again. "Even so, I want to clear the air as I don't want to see you frowning in my presence. I've really grown fond of you and your presence. I cannot forget the moments we did spend together. There is one that I will never forget…"

Mirajane blushed slightly thinking about 'that' night. "It was quite an experience," she said. "I'd never allowed myself to go that far before, yet I did. I don't regret it, but my choice afterwards I do regret."

**Minutes Later**

**Grimoire Heart Airship**

Ultear walked up to Hades with a smile as she went on to give her report. She was truly excited and happy that she had Zeref in her grasp. What would Naruto do if she was able to manipulate Zeref into her liking? Would he stand in her way or would he bow before her? Either way, she felt as if the dream was just knocking at her door and she would be ready to move ahead to re-join her mother in the years already gone past them.

Perhaps she could even get to make the right choices this time around. Yes, she could get to do things differently. It was likely that she would meet Naruto in favourable conditions then. Well, that is if he does exist in that world. He did say that he was not from this world and if she were to rewind time, it was likely that he would not exist and she would undo his appearance to this world.

That wouldn't be so bad now would it?

"Hades-sama," Ultear said to her Guild Master. "We have located Zeref," she said with their ship hovering just away from Tenrou Island.

Hades smiled, "Excellent," he said. "How about things down there? With Fairy Tail down there, they will become a problem if not handled carefully. I do not want anything messing up things now that we have everything needed to reawaken Zeref."

Ultear had a response that suited her alone. "I will go look for Zeref while other members of the Seven Kin of Purgatory play with Fairy Tail," Ultear said.

Of course she was planning of taking Zeref and run away with him, but for that to happen, Hades had to be out of the picture. She was sure that the Fairy Tail master would keep him busy long enough for her to escape from the island with her price.

If Naruto does try to pursue her, she would send Meredy to act as her shield while she runs off. She didn't think for a second that the pinkette could actually defeat Naruto, but she was motivated enough to actually hold him back for a few minutes and that was all she needed to make her escape with Zeref.

Ah, it was wonderful when she had plans like this. She really hoped she would experience the joy of watching it all happen to her liking.

"Go and do that," Hades instructed calmly. "Let the ship descend closer to the Island so that we can begin," he ordered.

It didn't take too long for them ship to move closer to Tenrou Island. Hades had many memories about this place. This was after all where his life had really begun. This was where Fairy Tail begun. Perhaps those days had been foolish and ignorant. He was no longer Precht now, but he was now Hades – a new man reborn by the opening of the eyes.

With the Ship closer to the Island, they were welcomed by a gigantic Makarov who didn't look all too pleased to see them. Hades merely smiled at the presence of the 'boy' he had given the mantle of being Fairy Tail Master.

Makarov could clearly see that this was the ship of Grimoire Heart and he was sure that they were here for trouble. Even if not, they were a dark guild and with what Naruto told him about the Magic Council, he did not want them anywhere near his children or this island. This was Fairy Tail's spiritual home, outsiders were not welcomed.

The Fairy Guild Master drove his large punch towards the ship, smashing it. The punch shattered large chunks of the ship, causing small explosions as the ship burst into smoke and slight flames. With the heavy damage the ship took, it begun to fall down to the sea.

Hades was still calm despite his subordinates looking somewhat afraid of the power Makarov was emitting. He snapped his fingers whilst still sitting on his throne. "Ultear, if you will," the man said to his trusted subordinate.

Ultear nodded with a wide smile. She used her magic to repair the ship in an instant and everyone seemed to calm down when the ship begun to function at full power. "This does sort of remind me when the ship was brought down by Naruto at Galuna Island."

That day: she doubted anyone in the ship had forgotten about it. The blond had merely raised his hand and the ship was slammed into the ground by an invisible force. If there had been any doubt about his strength before that day, the doubts had been vanquished by that little trick.

Where was he anyway? She had been thinking that perhaps he would be the first person to contact them. Well, it hardly mattered anyway.

"I have to say, I was caught by surprise that day," Hades said, but before anything could be said, Makarov spoke in a loud tone.

"This is my warning, get out of here or I will use Fairy Law," the Third Fairy Master warned seriously. "I will count to three, if you're still here, I will take action…" Makarov shouted before he begun to count.

"Get everyone out of the ship," Hades ordered. "I will handle Makarov and the rest of you can begin with your assignments," the man said as he stood up from his throne.

Hades walked out of his ship just as Makarov was reaching three and the giant held its hands together as a bright light begun to surround his form. So he was serious, and Hades knew that if the spell was used, it would be game over for his subordinates.

"**Fairy Law**!" Makarov roared.

Hades countered the spell by casting his own. "**Grimoire Law!"** The two spells cancelled each other with no harm done to anyone.

Makarov blinked as he looked at the man standing atop of the ship. His eyes and ears had not robbed him. The man had cast Grimoire Law and it had cancelled out his Fairy Law. The spells were similar and the only person who could have something like that could only be his former Guild Master.

Hades revealed himself to Makarov.

"So it is true," Makarov said. He had thought he wouldn't be shocked, but he was really shocked now that he was seeing the truth with his own eyes. "I thought it couldn't be true when Naruto told me, but it appears that this is the reality. What happened to you?!"

"Naruto?" Precht said. "Oh, the Phantom. Well, I should have figured that he would tell you. This hardly changes anything though. You're in the way," The white bearded man said holding out his index finger, and pointed at Makarov as if to shoot him.

"I really do not wish to fight you out of respect for what you taught me," Makarov said in a firm tone. "Is there some way we can talk through this? I hate to think that the good man I once knew has been corrupted and has vanished."

"Unfortunately, you cannot change anything Makarov, and if you cannot fight, I will just destroy you," Hades said before shooting a powerful beam from the tip off his index fingers.

**With Naruto**

Naruto looked up into the sky for a few moments he wondered on what he should do about things here. It was certain that Grimoire Heart was here for Zeref and that meant that they were going to fight Fairy Tail. The Guild would not just sit back and allow the enemy to do whatever they want in their spiritual home: that was a given.

Ultear would be here as well and no doubt she will try to steal Zeref. Naruto just hoped that Zeref doesn't end up killing her. He wished to see her alive, even if she was a sadistic bitch who seemed to only care about her agendas than other people. He really did believe that she was really a broken person in the inside. Of course that did not excuse her actions.

Naruto really didn't wish to fight her at this moment. Well, there was Gray in the Island, he could at least watch them face them each other. If that happened, things would be a bit different and perhaps something could get into her cold heart.

"Aren't you going to join in the battles?" Mavis suddenly asked as she appeared before the blond, who was standing on the edge of a cliff. "The Island is crawling with enemies and battles have already started."

She had talked to him and he had said he would fight to protect her children. This was any good of a time to fight now rather than to just watch things happen. She really didn't want anything happening to her Guild. She was certain that these enemies were powerful. She could feel it.

"I will join when I am needed," Naruto responded without looking at the First Master.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I told you Mavis: I will offer my power when it is needed," Naruto said in a firm tone. "Right now, it isn't needed. I can only watch them fight. It isn't every battle that you will be there to watch them. Sometimes you must allow the children to fight their own battles and experience that wall. I want to watch them try to break the wall.

I know from experience that when you really have something that you must protect, you will not lose easily. Fairy Tail Mages are made strong because of their bonds. They don't fight for themselves but for each other. Emotions fuel their power and I have realized that kind of power can really do amazing things."

"It seems you understand Fairy Tail more than I was willing to give you credit for," Mavis said with an expressionless look on her face.

"I observe then take action," Naruto said calmly. "Difficult situations force us to stare into our convictions and make us question what we fight for. I wish to allow them to face those challenges that will test their limits," Naruto said as he turned to face the first. "I do however assure you that I will not allow anyone to die. You can rest easy over that."

Mavis stared into the empty space ahead of her. It was indeed true that facing difficult situations did help warriors become stronger. She could not disagree with what Naruto was saying because he was really telling the truth.

"Let us hope it goes well," Mavis said before disappearing from Naruto.

Naruto looked up into the sky, "I guess I should look for Gray," the blond murmured before disappearing.

Naruto's search for Gray was halted when he came across Natsu and Wendy along with Happy. He wasn't expecting to see the Dragon Slayers together. Now that he looked at the young blue haired Dragon Slayer, he hadn't really been talking to her since he brought her to the Guild. Well, she was doing well, it seemed and there was no need for him to interfere.

"Dragon Slayers," Naruto greeted the two. "There are enemies within the Island. You two must be careful as you walk around. But when in trouble don't forget to call the others…"

"Enemies?" Wendy asked. "Does it have something to do with that man we came across?"

Naruto tilted his head to the side. "What man?"

"Red eyes stood out the most and he knew Natsu's name. He seemed happy to see him even," Happy said. "But Natsu just hit him when he warned us about getting out of the island because there was danger that was coming."

Naruto stared with an expressionless look for a few seconds. They were talking about Zeref and that raised a few questions. How did Zeref know about Natsu and why would he be happy to see the Dragon Slayer. That was a question that seriously needed to be answered and Naruto was sure that Natsu was clueless about it.

"Finally found ya!" A loud voice brought a halt to any talk.

Naruto looked to the side and saw Zancrow standing atop of a large boulder, holding out his hands with his disgusting grin. The blond frowned. That presence that sickened him. If he was facing the blond, Naruto would no doubt end up killing him. But that would just scare the kids away. Death didn't seem to be their daily food.

"Natsu," Naruto said to the pinkette, "I leave the trash to you," he said as he began to walk away.

Natsu looked at Naruto suspiciously. "You never do that," he said. "Is he weak?"

Naruto smiled, "By your standards, no," he responded calmly. "You will see that yourself. I have beat him before and I'm afraid beating him again won't please me. Besides, it will be a good challenge…" he trailed off when he saw a flare going up into the sky. It was a signal that was telling them of enemy attack.

"Ya ignoring me, teme?" Zancrow demanded furiously as he jumped towards the Fairies. He walked towards Naruto and stood in front of him. "Don't think you can brush me off so that I can face this one with inferior flames."

"What did you just say, bastard?" Natsu demanded feeling insulted.

Naruto ignored Zancrow for a moment before he just walked past God Slayer. It wasn't long before he suddenly disappeared into thin air. Zancrow looked pissed off. "That arrogant bastard… I will get him back for that," Zancrow said furiously.

Natsu hated the fact that this mad bastard was ignoring him. He had thought that Naruto was leaving him because he was weak, but it was clear now that the man was not that weak. He could feel that the blond mage was strong. But the fact that he seemed to be ignoring him was really a bother. It made him feel like he was being looked downed at.

Natsu lunged towards Zancrow without thinking much. Whilst above the ground, he drove his right punch towards the blond mage's face, but Zancrow dodged the punch by leaning back slightly. The God Slayer raised his knee, slamming it into Natsu's gut. He added to the attack by punching the pinkette straight into the face, sending him flying backwards.

As soon as Natsu crashed into the ground, he was up on his feet. If there had been any doubt that the man was weak, the doubt was crushed by that.

The Dragon Slayer slammed his fists together as he cracked his neck. They burst into flames before Natsu grinned. "Alright," he started. "I'm all fired up now."

Without another word, he darted towards his opponent in his fastest speed. Just when he was closer to the god slayer, Natsu jumped up slightly and attempted to slam both his hands into Zancrow's hand, but the man jumped back. Natsu's attack crashed into the ground in a loud boom.

The Dragon slayer was not deterred: he was on the attack once again. He sped off towards Zancrow, this time with his right foot engulfed by crimson flames. He swung the kick high towards Zancrow's temple, but the god slayer blocked the kick with his left hand, engulfed by black flames.

Natsu retrieved his right root while charging his right fist towards Zancrow's face, all done in some fluid movements. The pinkette landed a powerful punch straight into Zancrow's face. The God Slayer was quick to recover: he slammed a powerful right hook on Natsu's face, sending the Dragon Slayer flying backwards.

As he was flying backwards, Natsu managed to regain his balance, "Flame Dragon's Roar!" He roared, releasing powerful swirling crimson flames from his mouth. The flames sped towards Zancrow dangerously. The God Slayer didn't look all that bothered.

Zancrow consumed the flames, surprising Natsu. He didn't waste time before he released a spell of his own. "Flame God's Bellow!" Zancrow released a massive ball of flames charging towards Natsu in tremendous. The flames hit the dragon slayer, sending him flying away.

**With Mirajane **

Mirajane wasn't pleased at the turn of events: she hadn't been thinking that someone would be willing to put her sister in a dangerous position that could result in her death just to force her to fight. It was really cowardice for anyone to do something like that. But that hardly mattered at this point. She was staring at a tricky situation.

While in her Satan form, Mirajane blurred towards Azuma, the moment she flashed in front of him, she slammed her right foot into his face, sending him flying backwards. She didn't pursue another attack. Instead, she went towards a tree and looked towards Lisanna.

Her dear beloved sis-

Before Mirajane could finish her thoughts, the branch she was standing on exploded in a powerful explosion, blasting her way. The woman who was fearfully called a demon escaped from the flames unharmed. Time was really ticking away.

She looked back at Azuma.

"I'm beginning to feel a bit disappointed," Azuma stated. "If you don't take this seriously, time will tick away and she will die. I told you already, didn't I? For the timer to stop, you have to defeat me. I assure you that I do not lie."

Mirajane gritted her teeth. She really could not fight like this. Time was really slipping from her grasp and she was certain she wasn't going to last long. At least she could protect her sister by sacrificing herself.

It was at that moment that Naruto flashed into the scene. It was apparent that he didn't look amused as he looked at Azuma for a moment. "How despicable," he muttered. "If I wasn't myself, I'd chop you into pieces right now," he said loud enough for everyone to hear him.

Azuma recognized the blond. "You must be the Phantom," he said. "If you're not pleased, you're welcome to take me on," he said. He would be more than happy to fight someone as powerful as Naruto. Yes, that would certainly get his blood boiling with excitement.

Naruto ignored the man and walked towards Lisanna who was bound into a tree. "This is just dangerous," he muttered stretching out his right hand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were," Azuma stated. "If you try to forcefully take her way, the bomb will set off before it is time. The only way to stop it is to defeat me."

Once again, Naruto ignored the man and placed his right hand on Lisanna's forehead. A second later, an explosion shook the ground in a fiery of flames and powerful gusts of winds.

"Lisanna!" Mira cried - her heart racing as she looked at the large column of crimson flames.

It took a few seconds for the flames to die down, and when they did, there was a large crater in the ground, and Naruto was standing in the middle of it with Lisanna on his left shoulder. Aside from a few burns on his clothes, he looked unharmed.

Mira released an audibly sigh as she saw that Lisanna was okay. Had she doubted Naruto for a second there?

Before anything could be said, Naruto suddenly disappeared. He appeared right in front of Azuma with his right hand stretched out. Azuma widened his eyes slightly. He hadn't taken his eyes off the blond, and yet he had moved so fast that he didn't see anything.

"If I wasn't a clone, I'd break every bone in your body, but this will do. I just want to get out of here," Naruto said calmly. "Shinra Tensei!" The concentrated jutsu slammed into the mage, sending him flying from the place. Naruto had ensured he used enough power to send the man a distance away from the place as he didn't wish for him to return here again.

He turned towards Mirajane and walked towards her as she reverted to her normal form. "It wasn't the plan to get involved but it was apparent that you could not fight fully," he started. "If you're going to protect what you love, you must be stronger than this, Mirajane. I understand that there are some mountains that are just greater, but you cannot afford not to give it your all when there is something you must protect.

Perhaps you could have protected her from the explosion, you would have been hurt. True I am just a clone, but that is a scene I cannot watch just happen. I'm sure your sister would have been crying for you if you ended up getting hurt because you wanted to protect her," Naruto said as he put Lisanna on the ground gently. He then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Mirajane knelt down before and hugged her sister. "I'm sorry," she said.

Lisanna smiled, "You were going to shield me from the blast weren't you?" She asked. Well, from what that clone said that was what she could conclude and knowing her sister she would likely do something like that. "Don't think of something reckless like that again," Lisanna said with tears in her eyes.

**About 30 Minutes Later**

Naruto had been unable to get to Ultear before she encountered someone. Well, he wasn't very much disappointed as he was able to catch her in a heated battle with Gray. That was something he had been looking toward. He had settled for watching the battle rather than interfere. He allowed things to run their natural course in this matter.

Still, he was in a bit of a foul mood with some of the things occurring around the Island. Challenges some people had to face in order to grow, but Grimoire Heart was truly a dark guild. Every member didn't seem to have a problem with causing others to suffer emotionally and physically. They were just cold hearted savages and Naruto didn't like it one bit.

They all seemed to have problems with morals. Well, they were despicable humans, what did one expect from the kind?

"Found ya," Zancrow shouted as he lunged towards the blond who was sitting on a tree branch, overlooking the battle between Ultear and Gray.

Naruto didn't bother turning around to face the man who was lunging behind him. Zancrow's flame engulfed punch travelled towards the back of Naruto's head. Naruto's left hand snaked through towards the back and caught the punch while absorbing the flames.

He forced a landing on the ground, while still holding at the hand and turned to face Zancrow. He looked beat, but still looked capable. "You must have received back your power when your comrade was taking the magic from Fairy Tail's mages, giving it you people. Since Natsu was not going to kill you if he'd won, this is to be expected." Naruto wasn't talking to Zancrow but to himself.

"I'm surprised ya still have power in you…" Zancrow said through gritted teeth. He was seriously losing power. It felt like the energy inside of him was being drained. Zancrow tried to get out of Naruto's grip but he could not. Instead, he tried to exhale large amounts of flames from his mouth, but Naruto's right hand caught him on his face, shutting his mouth in the process.

The moment Naruto let go of Zancrow's right hand, the mage tried to punch him, but Naruto let go of his face and jumped back slightly before summoning his sword. He then suddenly disappeared and appeared behind Zancrow. One fluid and flashing swing cut through the Mages right shoulder, separating the rest of his hand with his body.

"Ahhh," Zancrow cried as blood gushed out of his shoulder. "Yo-" he attempted to say something as he twisted around while clutching his shoulder, but as soon as he turned, Naruto's sword pierced through his throat.

A heavy amount of lighting begun to gather around the blade of the sword before Naruto uttered his final words. "Disappear, human."

Nothing but ash remained after an incredible amount of lightning coursed through Zancrow's body, burning through everything within a second.

Naruto looked on for a few minutes before walking past the pile of ash with his sword still held firmly on his right hand. Who else did he have to get rid of? Should Ultear follow the same path? He thought not. Perhaps it was because he favoured her a little.

Naruto shook his head. It was just because he believed that she was capable of doing some good in her life. But that piece of trash did not have that capacity. He was vermin and deserved to be removed from the face of this world. Who had to follow the judgement of his sword next? Hades… yes, that man had caused many deaths in his pursuit for the so called keys to awaken Zeref.

So many people sacrificed all because he was foolish enough to believe what was written by foolish people. Ultear could wait. Hades was the bigger fish and it was about time he-

"Naruto," Gray called seeing the blond caught up in a daze.

Naruto blinked as his eyes turned towards the black haired mage. Was it over already? And did it mean that Gray won the battle? "Are things over on your side?"

Gray nodded, looking truly weary. "How do you know Ultear?"

"Former Magic Council member," Naruto started. "And a personal interest on mine," he said. He guessed Ultear had spoken to him about him. He closed his eyes as he focused around the world, trying to see how things were going around.

"Something wrong?" Gray asked.

Naruto shook his head. "A few other members are headed towards Grimoire Heart Airship… I will send you there as well," he said walking closer to the mage. "I wanted to beat up the Guild master, but I guess it is Fairy Tail's fight…" he placed his left hand over Gray's chest as he glowed. "That should patch you up," he said snapping his fingers.

Gray disappeared.

Naruto walked over to the stream of water and looked down, seeing Ultear crawl over to land. He frowned looking at the woman. He could come back for her at a later date. He needed to see Erza now before anything else. He disappeared from the view.

The blond appeared before a beat up Erza who was lying on the ground. He knelt before her and smiled.

"N-naruto," Erza said tiredly. Even though she really looked worn out, she was still able to get back up to sit up and look at him. "How are things on the other side?"

"Okay," Naruto said. "Makarov is hurt; Natsu and Laxus are headed towards Grimoire Heart Airship to face the leader the leader of the enemy. I just sent Gray towards that location."

"We should head there as well."

Naruto tilted his head to the side. "You know, as I was watching, I never for once thought that you would lose the fight. Even though it appeared that you had lost, I did not attempt to rush over here, I just stayed away. I had the belief that no matter how powerful the enemy may be, Erza will always fight. No matter how hard the hits she takes, she will always stand up, as long as she knows that she is fighting for her friends. You don't wait for someone else to defeat the opponent, you try to do that yourself. I think that makes you special," he said placing the palm of his hand over her chest.

Erza felt power coursing through her body, her weariness disappearing. She looked at Naruto curiously.

"I just healed you and gave you some of my power to recover what you lost," Naruto said with a smile. "Now go on and join your friends."

"Aren't you coming?"

Naruto shook his head. "Grimoire Heart attacked Fairy Tail. You guys were hurt. I think it is only right you fight him. Join hands together to fight the enemy that hurt your friends. Doing that should at least ease off some pain," as he said those words, a teleportation seal appeared under Erza and she was teleported away.

Naruto stood up, picking up as sword as he did before he too disappeared.

"Ultear," Naruto said after appearing the woman. "Still thinking of crawling towards Zeref, are we?"

Ultear cursed at the presence behind her. She straightened herself before she turned around with a smile. She took a step back slightly when she looked at Naruto's face. He didn't look like someone who was happy. She could have sworn that he had a scowl on his face.

"Do you want me to take you to him?" Naruto asked calmly, while his right hand continuously flicked the sword within its grasp.

Ultear narrowed her eyes for a moment. "So you know Zeref is here in this island. Have you made contact with him?"

Naruto just walked past the woman before speaking. "Follow me," he said. "If you think of trying anything from behind, this sword of mine will either cut through your hand or foot. Either way, you will be a cripple in the end," he said walking away.

Ultear hesitated while singing curses to the blond before she followed him.

They walked slowly for about 30 minutes until they found the Black Wizard leaning against a tree trunk, looking as if he was waiting for them. Ultear felt afraid when she looked at the murderous look on his crimson eyes.

"I brought a foolish human before you, Zeref," Naruto started calmly. "This stupid human has been sacrificing the lives of other people while preparing the so called keys to awaken you because she has a wish. Apparently, she thinks you're a wish granting god that can make little children's dream come true."

Ultear was surprised when Zeref's expression changed from murderous into a serious look. He turned to Naruto as he responded. "You don't sound too happy," the black wizard said. "Are you attached to the woman somehow?"

Ultear opened her mouth, but no word came out. What was going on here? Zeref wasn't supposed to be like this. The man before her a moment earlier had looked like the feared mage that people had come to look on as a demon. He looked as if he was fine and not in the state that he was supposed to. Given how he was talking to Naruto, it appeared as if the blond had been talking to the man for some time.

"A little," Naruto said. "She said she wants you to turn back time so that she can go back to her younger days and relive her life."

"If I could do that, wouldn't I have turned back time to the day before I was cursed?" Zeref asked mildly. He would have even gone back to the day his younger brother died.

"I told her what she wishes isn't possible but she didn't believe me and went on to do so many evil deeds," Naruto said. "I was thinking of just cutting her head off her shoulders," he was spinning his sword dangerously as he did.

"That would be a worthy price for her actions," Zeref said. "But you don't want to do that. I'd be more than happy to do that for you… It is such humans that have forced me to reawaken to this time and such have drawn the Dragon of apocalypse into this place." Zeref said looking up into the air. "I can feel him; he is on his way…"

"I see," Naruto said. He looked at Ultear for a moment, "Get out of this place," he said before he disappeared.

Ultear blinked, Zeref was gone as well.

She fell on her knees. Was it all over just like that? Everything she had been doing all her life. Was it all just worthless? That conversation had just told her that this thing about needing keys to awaken Zeref was all just a farce; something written by someone who was mad in the head. Had she just caused pain for nothing? It hadn't been necessary.

"Ultear-sama," Meredy said, rushing over to the woman.

**Fairy Camp**

Naruto blinked when he arrived at the camp: there fairies were gathered around, making noise as if everything was normal. He looked at Erza who was wearing a nurse uniform, helping the treat the others. She wasn't even good at that. If anything, she looked as if she was causing more pain than anything.

"You didn't really involve yourself did you?" Makarov asked, walking up to Naruto.

"No," Naruto said with a shake of his head. "But things went well. The children did their job. A job their master should have done," he said narrowing his gaze at the old man. "I thought if I told you'd be ready for it."

Makarov frowned slightly. "Some things are really easier said. He was a different man from what I knew. Well, it ended up working for the best anyway," he ended up shrugging off his shoulders carelessly. "What were you busy with?"

"A woman from Gray's past," Naruto said. "She was also…" he trailed off as he looked into the sky.

"Do you hear that?" Natsu suddenly shouted.

"More like feel," Gajeel said looking around. "Something is coming. I can feel it."

"Me too," Natsu said.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"This feeling," Gildarts started a bit fearfully. "It is the same as back then," he said.

So Zeref was right, Acnologia was coming here. "Acnologia," Naruto said in a hardened tone. "A Dragon is coming here," he said walking over to the group of fairies.

A resounding cry followed soon as the ominous feeling crept through the hearts of the fairies. The colossal Dragon of apocalypse then descended upon the island. The feeling of death washed over the island as the dragon neared.

"We have to get out of here," Gildarts shouted.

Makarov nodded seriously. "That is something that we cannot fight. we have to leave the island now!" He was sure the dragon would not just allow anyone to leave free. Someone had to stay behind in order to give others the chance to escape.

At this moment, it was time for the old to take the stand and allow the young ones to escape.

Just then, Naruto clasped his hands together. Another ominous feeling crept through the clearing before a small explosion occurred causing everyone to shield their eyes. There was a heavy power that washed over the clearing. It was just overpowering that only a few remained on their feet as a golden Naruto spoke.

"I will get you out of here," he said holding his hands together. A large seal appeared, covering the entire camp. "I will take on the lizard…"

"Are you crazy? No human can fight that thing!" Gildarts tried to reason with the blond.

"It is okay," Makarov said in a firm tone. "You will join, us won't you?"

Naruto shook his head, "Join hands," it was an order from a god. The words were just compelling and even Natsu who wanted to disagree with the plan, could not. A law had been decreed and everyone joined hands. "Please close your eyes," Naruto said once more as he walked over to Erza.

His form disappeared, as inches separated him from the woman. Without even a warning, he moved closer and captured her lips into a gentle kiss. "I am confident, but this as an unknown territory… I have not faced something like this before, so I cannot say how it will go…" he whispered before they all disappeared from the island.

Naruto summoned his Bijuu cloak form once more and looked up into the Dragon – which was looking down at him curiously. "Yo, lizard," he started.

He was ignored.

"Ignoring me even though I bothered looking up to you," Naruto said with a thin smile. "You disrespectful insect."

Acnologia responded by launching a powerful roar towards Naruto. Watching the spell charging towards him, Naruto could clearly see the difference between a roar released by a human and a dragon. This was just damn too powerful and he wasn't going to try to absorb it. There was just too much power in it.

He blurred out of sight as the spell was about to hit him. The powerful spell crashed through the ground, causing large amounts of damage on the landscape. Trees were peeled over as debris flew over the clearing with large was the spell tore through the ground.

Naruto appeared just in front of Acnologia, staring into the Dragon's eyes. "Do you wish to kneel before god, dragon?" When he was met with silence, Naruto held his hands together as the Rinnegan glowed dangerously. "Yes it is…"

Acnologia roared as a large seal appeared above the island and on the sea covering the entire island. The seal was just monstrous, clear sign that it wasn't a human who had cast it. The Dragon was not roaring because if the appearance of the seal but because it was suddenly dragged down into the ground. Everything within the island flattened as the seal took into effect. Even Naruto was dragged down from the sky, but he did not crash into the ground.

The large dragon slammed into the island in a loud boom that caused a cloud of debris mixed with trees to pick up into the air.

"This is how you look at kami, Dragon," Naruto said, looking down at the Dragon.

Acnologia roared as he got up. He released powerful energy that just tore through the gravity seal that Naruto had created; causing the spell to wear off and the dragon took to the sky once more. He stared at the blond for a few moments before flying above Naruto.

He began to charge his Dragon's roar with the intent of crushing the blond in just one blow. Acnologia then released a massive blast of energy from his mouth, charging it towards Naruto. It was a lot powerful than the roar he had released earlier, and much more deadly.

It was safe to say the Dragon was not happy.

Naruto held out his hands looking at the incoming wave of attack. It reached him within a second; slamming him down the ground even though he was trying to push back with his Shinra Tensei. The blast held enough power to send him crashing into the Island. When Naruto crashed into the Island, he was still holding out his hands together, as he tried to force the spell from touching him.

There was a loud explosion when Naruto crashed followed by Acnologia's spell. The spell struck through the island, tearing it through until it was vaporized. The spell didn't stop there; it pushed further down into the sea, causing waves of water to be blasted into the side as the spell cleared everything in its path except for Naruto.

When the spell finally lost its power, the island that once existed no longer present, and nothing but a large crater in the sea, Naruto was the only thing remaining standing in the centre of the crater. It didn't take long before the water begun to fill up the crater and Naruto took off in a blitz as he returned to the heavens.

"I may have underestimated things a bit," he said weaving hand sings. Still, this form of fighting was a little unfair. He would have preferred to fight something more human... Then he could use his sword.

Within a second, three large magical seals appeared above the dragon before Naruto pointed his finger between the eyes of the enemy. "**Phantom God's Judgement**," once again, the attack struck in blinding speeds. The moment the words left Naruto's mouth, the water below them turned into a loud explosion that turned the water into violent storms with some of the water reaching up to the floating duo.

Naruto kept staring at Acnologia as he spoke, "Oh," he started calmly. "I missed."

Acnologia responded by charging towards Naruto, but the blond shot another powerful beam of energy that collided with the dragon, right on its back. Upon hitting the dragon, the blast exploded into intense pale flames, causing the dragon to be dragged down a bit, but Acnologia didn't hit the still raging waters.

The dragon flapped its wings blowing away the flames that surrounded it. It ascended into the heavens once more before finally acknowledging Naruto. "Human," the dragon started. "I will acknowledge you as an enemy that must be crushed."

"Oh, finally talking to me now," Naruto said. "But do not lump me with humans in this form, insect. You cannot crush me, but the phantom will make you kneel once again in a show of respect."

"Human," Acnologia didn't say anything because he then released a frightening roar before charging towards Naruto. The Dragon's paw weaved through the air as it charged towards Naruto. Despite its size, it was ridiculously fast. Naruto held out his hands in front of him, creating a strong defence. The giant paw slammed into him, swatting him like a fly. He was sent crashing into the sea like a bullet.

The Dragon of Apocalypse did not stop there, sped down towards the sea where Naruto had disappeared knowing that the blond was still kicking and all. As the dragon was charging, it was forced to halt its movements as an earth pillar burst forth the sea charging towards it. The Dragon crushed the pillar with just one punch, sending the small pieces of earth crumbling into the sea.

Naruto suddenly appeared in front of the dragon with a black ball on his right hand. He slammed the jutsu into the Dragon's head, causing an explosion to occur. The blond flashed away from the explosion as Acnologia remained still.

Just in case, Naruto held out his right hand, as forming a double layered pale magical seal in front of his hand. When the smoke cleared from Acnologia, the dragon didn't have a scratch on it, Even though it had been hit by a Tailed Beast bomb, albeit a small version of it.

"**Phantom God's Sword**," Naruto released a blinding fast beam of lightning that flashed towards the dragon in a speed that was just ridiculous. The jutsu was a higher version of his Lightning God's sword. That one was used for humans, but this one would work against the beast that was in front of him.

The beam flashed through Acnologia cutting through the scales in his forehead. It wasn't much to critically damage the dragon but it was enough to leave a mark.

Naruto sped towards Acnologia with his fist charging towards the Dragon's head. It had happened in an instant but when his fist crashed into the dragon's head, there was a power shockwave that even hit him head on, blasting him backwards.

He wasn't given much time to gather himself, as Acnologia – who'd shook off his punch as it were nothing – flashed his fist towards his form. The fist crashed into Naruto's body head on, sending him crashing into the sea once more.

Acnologia wasn't done; he followed this by releasing a powerful dragon's roar. The spell followed Naruto into the sea, separating the sea once more as it created a large crater within the sea. He hovered above the sea, waiting as the water once again filled up the space created by his spell.

It took some seconds, but Naruto finally burst out of the sea, looking a bit battered, and slightly winded. He released a massive burst of chakra before clasping his hands together as the colossal form of the Kyuubi formed around him, holding hand a hand seal with its hands.

The heavens began to darken slightly as massive meteorites begun to descend into the atmosphere. They were not bigger than the dragon, but still big enough. There were about 20 of them falling from the sky. Acnologia tried to navigate around the meteorites but realized there were just too many of them to dodge.

He looked up before releasing another wave of his dragon's roar, tearing apart any meteorite that may try to hit him. One more started to fall towards him, and the dragon furiously slammed his monstrous fist into the meteorite, crushing it in one blow.

Naruto suddenly appeared above the dragon but before he could do anything, Acnologia's tail was swung towards him. Naruto summoned the wind around before catching the tail of the Dragon. He then took the form of the Kyuubi once more to help supplement his strength.

"**Lightning Ecstasy,"** Naruto released powerful bolts of lightning that coursed through Acnologia's entire body. The dragon let out a shattering roar as the burnt through his body. Naruto summoned all his strength and his chakra into his muscles before doing something that shocked even the Dragon King.

He out powered the dragon just this once before twisting it with its tail and throwing it down into the sea. To increase to the pressure, he held out his hands together, "Shinra Tensei!" He released a concentrated blast that slammed into the dragon, increasing its speed as it crashed into the sea in a loud boom accompanied by violent waves of water splashing all over.

Naruto dispersed his Kyuubi form and weaved hand signs as the three large seas formed above him once again. He didn't get to be the first one to attack because Acnologia had been quick to attack him from the sea by releasing another roar that sped towards him.

"**Judgement of the Phantom God**," Naruto released his jutsu in a bang. The jutsu collided with Acnologia's roar in mid-air causing a violent explosion that covered a wide area, making gusts of winds mixed with roaring thunderstorms.

Naruto was forced to flash away from the explosion and land on one of the meteorites he had pulled from the heavens. They were more than 10 of them that were sticking out in the sea. He was sure one would make smaller islands with them.

He looked back at Acnologia: the dragon was without doubt superior in the physical fight because of its form. And its skin was really hard. It was really hard to damage it. He wasn't taking any serious damage himself, but using jutsus of this high level was draining him and that little stunt he had just pulled had really taken a lot from him.

Still standing on the meteorite, Naruto clasped his hands together. "**Bansho Ten'in**!" The sea begun to shake as multiple earth pillars burst forth from the sea, charging towards Acnologia. The dragon dealt with them by releasing one more of his roars, crushing everything beneath him.

But as the dragon was doing so, Naruto summoned the Kyuubi's form once again. "**Tengai Shinsei**," once the jutsu was activated; he dispersed the form but still held his hands together. This time a chilling darkness washed over the atmosphere and as Acnologia looked up, he found himself staring at a large meteorite.

A mere human could not do something like this. It was just beyond the realm of possibilities for a human to do something like this. For all the years he has lived, he has never seen anything like this. Was this the work of a god wearing human flesh?

The answer hardly mattered, he was the Dragon King!

Acnologia believed he could destroy the meteorite. He charged his dragon roar towards the meteorite as it grew closer towards his form. The Dragon released his roar towards the meteorite, but before he could hit it, a large mirror appeared bellow the space rock, and absorbed most of the attack before it shattered. Still, the attack managed to hit the meteorite, crushing portions of it, but did not destroy it completely.

The meteorite ended up slamming into the Dragon King, crushing him as it slammed into the sea creating a tsunami was it crashed down. The sea trembled when the monstrous space rock settled into the sea.

Naruto felt tempted to call forth a second a one. He bowed to the temptation but before he could do anything...

'**Naruto**…' it was the familiar voice that called from the heavens as the Rinnegan spun hypnotically before Naruto felt a burning sensation around his body. Within deep his soul, the Gedo Mazo started to roar violently as if it wanted to break out.

Naruto just held his hands together as a black hole appeared bellow him. '**Naruto…'**

A second later, Naruto disappeared from Earthland

**I'm not sure if that came out well, I had to remove some fighting scenes, including the one in which Naruto used Chikabu Tensei. In any case, I feel content with how I managed to shape out things.**

**I'm not sure, but I think I pretty much answered those questions… well unless that person is a guest. In any case, thank you for the reviews.**

**There has been a debate in me about this story. I mean we have really had quite the run… I was thinking, what if I end it here? Would it be a fitting ending? I know I spoke about doing the Tartaros Arc and everything, but I don't know if I can actually compute all that. Maybe I can add a couple of chapters… you know like the Magic games and the fight with Dragons… but how do I go about things after that?**

**If by end month I still cannot think of how to proceed, I will probably mark A God Amongst Men as complete.**

**The Omnipresent Sage**


	28. Chapter 28

Erza looked down the streets from the window inside the room she shared with some of her fellow guild mates. She had a rather forlorn look on her face as she looked down at the streets. How long has it been since Naruto disappeared from the face of this world after leaving a mark in this country and in her heart?

A long year that has felt like many many years.

All signs pointed out that he was dead and that no one would see him again. He had in fact been fighting the strongest being in this world and from far away, it hadn't looked as if a human was fighting against a dragon. Perhaps could say a monster had been fighting against another monster. It had been pulsating as tremors shook the country. Many must have wondered what was going on in the country.

She had known that he was powerful, but not that powerful. How amazing it was that someone could really possess that much power. Still, it appeared as if it could not save him from the dragon of apocalypse. The dragon that had driven fear even into the heart of Gildarts – who she could say was a monster on his own right.

The fact that Naruto had disappeared with everything of his being left little hope to many that he was somehow alive. They had searched the sea, deep and everywhere, but they had not found him. It couldn't be that Acnologia had wiped him off existence as the dragon had appeared to be defeated and crippled.

But where could have gone to?

There was no sign of his existence anywhere in earthland and even that woman called Aika had admitted that the clone the eternal clone that usually hanged around her place had just disappeared from existence without a word. It had apparently worried her as Naruto had informed her that it was impossible for the clone to simply just vanish if he was still in this world.

Not in this world meant he was dead.

That is what that woman had said when she appeared in Fairy Tail. Erza had not believed it and even that woman had admitted it herself that she found it impossible to believe that Naruto could be killed even if he was fighting against a dragon.

All that was left now was just hope. It was the hope that kept her believing that she would see him once again. He could not simply just vanish like that.

"Erza," Mirajane called the redhead mage while sitting on the edge of her bed. "Is it because these games were created with his efforts that you have become like this again?"

Everything had been fine before they started the magical games hosted in the capital city of Fiore. It had been until Princess Hisui came to them to ask about Naruto and ended up revealing that he had organized the matches and helped her prepare for the games.

Surprisingly, she didn't seem to think that the blond was actually dead. She actually thought that he was still alive and very kicking. Mirajane had been very surprised to see the princess hold a firm belief to that Naruto was actually alive and not dead.

Even she didn't have much that belief. She actually thought he might have died. It was unlike him to actually just disappear like that. Even though he regularly vanished, he did make it a point to say he would be gone but this time, there was nothing and everyone who knew him didn't have anything about him, even the woman who had known him before everyone at Fairy Tail didn't know anything.

Mira thought keeping hold of that hope would bring nothing more than misery and that it was just safe to move on with life, but that didn't mean that she would actually forget about him. She would always carry the memories of him in her heart and mind.

Erza didn't turn away from the window as she responded, "Perhaps," she said after a few moments of silence. "I shouldn't think too much of this. We have final matches to win," she added in a slightly firm tone.

"We have already won the tournament as the strongest Guild in Fiore… tomorrows matches won't have much effect for those who strive for collective glory…"

"That is because those matches are not for groups but to showcase individual skill and talent," Juvia said, earning a nod from Erza. She didn't care much about being the strongest, and she wasn't going to participate in the games. She doubted she'd win anyway.

"Are you going to take part?"

Erza nodded. That really came naturally. She may have burnt a lot of energy through the games but she was still going to fight in the last round of matches. She needed to fight. She didn't really need to be called the strongest in Fiore but this was something that would surely help the image of Fairy Tail if they were able to make a clean sweep of all the top awards.

"I am going to fight," Erza stated in a firm tone. "My body is at its limits but with tonight's rest, I can recover enough energy to be able to give it all my all."

Mirajane shook her head. "You really should take care of yourself better, Erza. You have taken quite a lot during the matches and you have been in the stage far longer than anyone else in the Guild. You must sit out some battles. There are others who can take the lead in this one."

Erza heard what Mirajane was saying but she wasn't going to follow it. It has always been her motto to give it her all for Fairy Tail. It didn't matter if others would be fighting as well. She could also give it her all in that moment. Being on the side lines wasn't her style anyway. She doubted she could survive with just sitting on the side watching others fight for something.

Once more again, Mira merely shook her head but said nothing on the subject. She was certain that she was not going to change, Erza's mind, so it was best to just focus on other things. "Where are Lucy and Cana?"

"They said they were going to take a walk," Juvia responded calmly. "They should be returning soon…"

How did she get involved in this Guild anyway? She never really had these kinds of moments during her days in Phantom Lord. That said Guild was now just a memory. She hadn't even heard anything about her old master since she fully joined Fairy Tail.

Well, she as enjoying her life as things were and Gajeel had also turned in a new leaf. It was refreshing. Naruto had done well in bringing them here. It was in this Guild that she was discovering what true happiness meant.

"Something wrong, Juvia?"

Juvia shook her head.

"We should go out to look for Lucy and Cana. It is really dangerous walking in the streets at night and we were warned. Thing how things have been going on, one can never be too safe…"

**With the boys**

Gray was lying on his back, facing the ceiling with Natsu and Gajeel bickering about who was going to win tomorrows round to be crowned the strongest in Fiore. He didn't really care for that much and as much as he was happy to compete against the best and get that edge over Natsu, he wasn't going to compete in tomorrow's rounds.

There were superpowers going to be in the battle tomorrow and he was sure that Natsu and Gajeel could not compete against those. Tomorrow those battles would be one on one until the final round. Both the dragon slayers regardless of how far they had become with their skills, they would not be able to cope.

It wasn't that Gray didn't trust his strength; he was just smart enough to know which battles he could fight and which he could not. Natsu was not smart enough to decide. The dragon slayer was strong, but not strong enough. There were going to be some heavy weights in the fights and Natsu could not compete.

Besides, if they picked everyone from each Guild, there would be a lot of fighters and matches. For something that was supposed to be just for one day, many contestants wouldn't do or they could just put everyone in the ring and see who the last man standing is.

That would put a possible scenario of someone not even the strongest winning. In that kind of a fight, one just had to be smart and reserve strength. The strongest would be taking hits and firing in all angles. One little move and even he could knock out Laxus with just his left punch and be declared a winner.

That was the beauty of sporting competition.

"Will you two keep it quiet for just a moment?" Gray shouted, getting his voice through the heads of the two dragon slayers.

Both Natsu and Gajeel turned towards the Ice-make magic user and stared at him for a few moments before the former smirked. "What? You're not even going to take part because you're too chicken to fight against men."

A battle against the strongest was something that he relished and he would not miss this chance. No matter what, Natsu was going to fight in this one battle. He did not see defeat but if it did happen, he would have enjoyed and crossed his fists against some of the most powerful mages in Fiore and that was something he would be very proud of.

Gray snorted, "You're not even going to make it passed the second round," the black haired mage said. Well, if the pinkette was paired with someone like Laxus, he would not win that battle without some help needed.

"Wanna bet on it?" Natsu asked with a grin. He had been training well in the past year and he believed he had become strong enough to fight against anyone. There was no Naruto available in the background to beat him up no matter how hard he tried. With that person, he couldn't fight back when he was not allowed but with others, he could at least fight back.

"I'd be willing to bet you with anything," Gray said a bit carelessly. He was really conscious of the fact that Natsu could pull some interesting surprises when fighting. The dragon slayer was unpredictable in battle – his power at least. "Just imagine if you get someone like Naruto? What are you going to do? When that guy wanted, you couldn't even land a hit and he'd knock you with just one punch."

Natsu frowned for a second, "There is no one like Naruto and he isn't here to fight so I don't have to be afraid. Even if he was here, I wouldn't back down."

"That is exactly like you," Gajeel found himself saying in thought. The Fire Dragon slayer was never the one to back out of a challenge, regardless of how dangerous it looked. The teen was willing fight against anything and anyone.

Gajeel didn't know whether to say he was brave or just stupid.

"Huh? You said something?" Natsu demanded, turning to face Gajeel.

The Iron Dragon slayer shook his head and went down to sit on the edge of his bed. He was looking forward to tomorrow. For him, it was not all just about winning but actually blowing off some steam. He needed to do so lest he explodes into a shower of metal clubs.

"Nothing Salamander," Gajeel grumbled before lying down. He closed his eyes for a long minute before speaking again. "What are you guys going to bet on again?"

The conversation was steered back to its previous peak.

**Mercurios**

"You're not truly focused on the games of politics or your duties as a princess but rather your little projects," Aika said, staring at the Princess of Fiore who was working through her notes on the projects that she was doing. She was rather focused on her job in this manner rather than the duties she owed the country as its only princess.

After her father, she was going to be the leader of the country. She was still young but she was the only child of the emperor and perhaps her father about had a 10 more years but in this world, you could never know. She thought her parents would still be here even today, but she was alone, running an empire she had once lost.

It was fine and she was enjoying her life, but there was always that 'if' only her parents were still alive. Certainly, things would have been different. Still, if she had not lived the life she has lived until now, she wouldn't be where she was now. She was an independent woman who was enjoying the riches of life and moving into the political realms of the country.

She was no longer just a rich person, but someone who was of importance within the government. Listening to Naruto hadn't been the wrong choice, but she actually managed to get her somewhere. Well, the blond had never really been wrong. He spoke as if he had seen the future.

Hisui looked up from her notes and faced Aika – who was sitting across her within her quarters. "This work is much more interesting. Besides, there is really no one who can do this other than me and there are people who handle things that I do not. We have a system for this situation and I do what is required of me."

"But without as much effort as you pull for this kind of work," Aika pointed out. "You might say that you actually do what is best for the country, but what you do is your desire… maybe it might be good for the country, but the point remains."

Hisui paused for a thought before she responded. "I believe that to fully live life, you must follow your desires, but of course these desires must agree with your morals. I will be needed to make sacrifices for the country and I will not hesitate to do so because I love this country."

"Moving as you see things, huh?" Aika muttered. "Well, we all see things differently because we are unique, but it doesn't mean that because we differ doesn't mean that someone is wrong. Both you and I are right to live our lives the way we do. The country isn't suffering and neither are you. Everyone is happy. That is the most important thing."

"Are you happy?" Hisui questioned the elder woman before her. There always seemed to be something missing with her. She could never figure out what, but she was certain that Aika was really looking for something in her life. She has everything she can have, but something was really missing.

"I am," Aika said calmly. "I am content with what I have and I'm not greedily looking for more things to get my hands on. I was happy with just running my business and staying in my house, but Naruto dragged me into this position. Even so, I find myself enjoying this life."

"But?" Hisui asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I think I am missing something in the heart. What do I call it, love… yes? It is love. Before I met Naruto, I looked at other men and maybe I did like some but since him, nothing works for me. I have tried to force myself because I think I can never get my hands on him again, but it doesn't work. Nothing really seems to work."

Hisui stared at the woman for a long minute but said nothing. She was occupied with her thoughts. It was Naruto. Naruto over and over again. Before her, there had been this woman. Aika obviously had something with the blond. She had never really bothered to ask. Perhaps because she knew that Naruto would always return to her.

Not because of some deep attachment to her but because of the power she brought to him. Naruto was looking forward to the future and her future power obviously attracted him. Yes, Naruto did like her, but her being attracted more than just that likeness but also power.

"How far did your relationship with Naruto go? I know there is a lot he did for you…" Hisui finally asked after a few minutes of silence.

Aika tilted her head to the side, mirroring Hisui. That was the first time that the princess was asking her something so personal about her and Naruto. She had never really bothered before. She was curious, but did not ask more about it.

"All the way…"

Hisui stared as she wrapped her mind around what Aika had just said. She worked her brain all over as she tried to decipher the meaning of those words and once she got it, she opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out of it. She just shut her lips and stared down at her notes for a long minute.

Aika stared up into the ceiling before asking, "Do you think that he will be come back soon?"

Neither actually believed that the blond was dead. They believed that he was somehow still alive and just hiding somewhere. Of course if he was just hiding somewhere, there would be hell to pay when he does choose to show his face.

"Yes," Hisui said. "I don't think I will even be surprised if he just shows up tomorrow. Tomorrows matches were his idea and he said he wanted to claim that title. He had been so excited about defeating all competitors to claim the throne of being the strongest in Fiore."

"But knowing him, he was not fully satisfied with that," Aika said with a laugh.

**The following day**

It was a glorious day within the capital with the spectators shouting in joy as once again the commentator announced the winner of the first grand magic games. It was truly something else to see and Jellal really wished that more of such events could dominate the world other than blood thirst battles that cause nothing but pain and hurt to this world.

He was here though. Just to make sure that those who wished for evil were stopped. Naruto's groundwork helped a lot as it had made things much easier for him. He just had to pick up the pieces once Naruto disappeared and everything has been running smoothly since.

Of course before he even started Minerva was first to leave. With Naruto supposedly dead in the fight against Acnologia, she no longer had a reason to be in his group. She had joined for the sole purpose of power and with him gone; she no longer needed his group.

The woman had been truly gleeful when it came obvious that Naruto might have died. She had been happy, way happy. Perhaps it had been mixed with some bitter disappointment and the joy that finally someone had done what she had written off as impossible. She had made it obvious that she never thought that anything could beat him.

She had signed off with insulting his name and everything he was worth. Jellal reasoned that it was because of the humiliation that the blond had made her go through. Definitely, Naruto more than once made the woman kneel before him, grovelling before his feet like a powerless dog begging for a bone.

Even if he had been in that situation, he might have let loose of a laugh upon learning that his tormentor was dead.

The problem with Naruto was that no one knew if he was truly dead. There had been nothing of his remains or even a trace of his existence. He seemed to have just vanished from the face of this world.

"There doesn't seem to be anything planned for these games," Ultear said to Jellal.

"That was what Naruto's work had concluded as much. Judging by his searches into the threats to the games and the country, it is safe to say that he was planning to be here. His work was thorough though. We can rest easy or even retreat. I would rather we not do that because you can't be sure about everything in this world," Jellal responded in a quiet but firm tone.

"You never miss the chance to praise his work in intelligence," Ultear said in a flat tone.

Jellal shrugged. "It deserves praise. Despite not being from this world, he knows more about it more than we do. We were in positions to know more in the magic council, and we thought we did know everything but in turns that we know little," the blue haired mage stated. "What concerns me about this is the question about the magic that is being gathered here. Obviously, it is the work of the royal family, but for what purpose?"

"That is a question that begs an answer. With how close Naruto was to the princess it is difficult to say he didn't know this was going to happen. A safe to conclusion is to say that he knew that it was going to happen but purposefully left it out in his reports…"

"That wouldn't be too far off," Jellal nodded in agreement. "Some reports about his visits to the Alvarez Empire do have some question marks. There is valuable information that he kept to himself, and we won't know until we search for it ourselves. We have the clues…"

"That can be for some other time," Ultear said with a sigh. "Let us just see out this event and see what happens afterwards. If the magic council found out that there was something happening in the underground, they would make a fuss. You and I know that the history between the two is patchy."

"We just have to discover the truth ourselves to determine if it's something evil or not. We could just ask the princess… you have had some encounters with her…"

**Stadium **

"Today we are going to be seeing who will be crowned as Fiore's greatest and strongest mage!" The announcer shouted into the mic much to the loud cheers of the spectators who were already sitting at the edge of their seats, waiting in anticipation for the matches to finally begin.

It was a great day to be one of Fiore. Other countries didn't hold such events and this was truly magnificent. The past days had been spectacular and individual battles should prove to be a lot better than battles they had already seen.

"Yesterday, Fairy Tail was crowned as the strongest Guild in Fiore and what in amazing way they took the honours!"

More roars erupted as the screens turned towards where the fairies had gathered… well at least most of them. A couple were preparing for their battles in the matches for the strongest in Fiore and not just in Fairy Tail.

Makarov couldn't help but feel proud of his children. They had made him proud yesterday and he had enjoyed watching them struggle and fight for their guild. The beautiful thing about it was that they were not fighting for blood and death but it was more sided towards the fence of entertainment. It was refreshing to have that once in a while.

Battles of these days usually held more than just for fun and entertainment. There was no longer pride and honour in some battles but just brutality. But of course that wasn't to say that there was none of that in these battles. It was there, and it was very sad to see. Some mages had been brutalized in the games and the spectators had done nothing but cheer for it.

"Who do you think is going to take this crown?" Mavis asked, standing beside Makarov as they watched the contestants in the centre of the stadium, waiting for the matches to be announced.

"I don't know," Makarov responded in a quiet tone. He could not really say. A lot would depend on how the matches would be set up. "This isn't going to be just be just decided by just power only. You need to be able to think on your feet to be able to get through. A bit of tenacity and stamina as well."

Mavis nodded to that. "But we can't say that they are tired at this stage. They have indeed burnt a lot of energy through the games, but they have had time to rest and at this stage, the new skills gained as well as instincts will be exposed and one that is sensitive to the latter might be the one to end up on top."

"That will only make it a lot tougher, but of course there are those you can see that they will be going all the way," Makarov said. "I do wish the best for my children though."

Any parent wished for the best for his children, he was no different. There were other strong mages going to fight but even so, he chose to believe in his children. He knew full well that a battle was not really decided by just power. The stronger didn't always win the battle.

There were those who defied all odds. Sometimes overwhelming power could defeat even the mightiest in terms on intelligence. There were some mountains that one could just not climb. Makarov didn't see a mountain in any of the contestants. He could not say there was an outright winner in the games.

"I don't care for the 'who', as long as it is a Fairy Tail mage, I will be happy," the first master stated in a calm tone, yet dripping with some excitement.

Makarov merely shook his head. Well, he wasn't against the idea of one of his children winning. It would certainly do a lot for the Guild. A good image was always needed.

For now, he was just having troubles with the Magic Council as they continuously demand more answers about Naruto. They did believe that he was dead, but the power he had displayed that day had been beyond human capabilities. The blond had said he was god, so that came as no surprise. The damn council thought he knew something and was hiding it.

They wanted to know where Naruto had gotten his power from and his relationship with Zeref. They seemed to think that the blond was somehow related to the black wizard and had been plotting something with him. Makarov couldn't say there was nothing going on but he could say the blond hadn't been plotting anything evil with the black wizard.

He wondered though… what would happen if Naruto just popped out of nowhere? What would the council do? How would the world react? Everyone by now knew what happened during that day. The remnants of the battle were still clear with the little islands that had been born off the meteorites that had been dragged from the heavens.

Focusing on what is in hand, Makarov looked down at this grandson. If it had been a year ago, he would have had the trouble of cheering for him because he was sure if the blond won, he would use it to lord over everyone in Fairy Tail. He did try to discover who was the strongest in Fairy Tail by forcing his children into brutal games.

At least now things had changed for the better. He was really proud to look at his grandson and say this is indeed the child I raised.

"I wouldn't plan on helping certain members of Fairy Tail if he was here. With his presence, I know that he would dominate the games," Mavis said confidently.

Makarov shook his head and looked down at the stadium.

The announcer was still at it. "Due to the number of contestants, we will first have a preliminary round. Everyone will fight against each other for two minutes. Those who will still be standing after those two minutes will move into the second round of matches!"

The round will begin in five… four… three… two… one!"

The battles didn't get to start because just then, a light cloud began to gather. The thing that made everyone notice it was the magic that was pouring out of it. A light blue and red magical seal formed above the stadium, covering it in its entirety.

Some eyes were wide when they recognized the magic.

A roaring lighting blitzed into the stadium in a flash, causing everyone to jump away to avoid it. The lightning caused debris to fly over the place as the clouds above disappeared. It took a few moments but it happened: the debris cleared and Naruto was visible in all his glory, one knee on the ground, with some steam coming out of his body.

The blond slowly stood up, and his form became clearly visible: his hair was wildly hanging over the sides of his head; he wore a long sleeved black trench coat that reached down on his ankles. The coat was tattered along the hemline – the coat had the Uzumaki symbol along the back. Inside it, he wore a crimson t-shirt with an Uzumaki symbol spread across his chest; the last pieces of his clothing were dark slim pants and black shinobi boots.

The blond smiled, "Now that is what I call a grand entrance…" he muttered silently.

The reactions were varying from joy to anger. Naruto didn't have to be an emotion reader to be able to tell apart from the emotions. Everyone was wearing their emotions in their faces and it was visible for all to see. The ones that made him happy were the looks of joy.

Erza had her eyes wide, but happy. This appearance wasn't something that she found unbelievable. It was very believable. This was real and she was not dreaming. Naruto had returned from the 'dead' or wherever he had disappeared off to. She was truly filled with joy to see the blond once more again.

That joy was soon replaced by anger. He had disappeared after kissing her and not a word was said. She had been worried about him for nothing. He had been alive but couldn't even tell her that he was kicking and would return to her. Erza found the anger to be too much that she dragged her feet towards the blond.

The whole world around her was silent – in her mind at least. She could not see anything other than Naruto and her senses could only sense the space between them. It looked eternal, she just wanted to run towards it and smack him in the face for making her worry. How could he do that to her?

With Hisui

The Princess smiled in pure happiness as she saw her knight. She was never going to allow him to leave this time. She was going to knight him and have him remain by her side. She could not afford to have this emptiness again… this doubt she had had over his survival.

"Well, this isn't unexpected," Aika muttered with a grin. It was truly something that she found to be just like Naruto to do. He was the one who liked the spotlight after all and he did not deny that he liked being in the spotlight.

Still, she felt some anger over this disappearance. Perhaps it was some bitterness involved. She had warned him against leaving for longer periods without saying anything. This time he had just literally disappeared from the face of the planet. The only thing that had stopped her from going on a rampage was the fact that she was certain he had not been in this world.

She could not think that he had been seriously wounded in battle because she thought that to be beyond the realm of possibilities. That left the only possibility being that he was not in this world. She did not know much with magic but she had spent enough time with Hisui to tell that everything was possible with magic.

"Indeed," Hisui said with a firm nod. "If I couldn't control myself, I'd certainly rush over from this room and head towards his location to embrace him," the princess added with a small smile.

"Either way, someone has beaten you to the punch," Aika said, her eyes glued to the screen before her. She was looking at Erza who was marching towards Naruto with intent. Obviously, there was something happening inside her head.

"It seems so," Hisui stated.

Aika stood up from her chair. "I am going to watch from the stadium. I will feel robbed watching it from the screen. I need to watch him live with my eyes," the woman turned away from the princess without another word.

Hisui didn't move. There was no need to go that far. Sure she missed him, but he would come to her. She didn't have to chase him. There was something in her that he needed and she wanted something from him… they needed each other, but ultimately he would be the one running after her.

The Prime Minister stared at Aika's back until she disappeared.

"Don't stare so obviously," Hisui said in a quiet tone. "That woman might not look like it, but she is quite a person. She has all the characters of a shrewd politician and someone who must not be underestimated."

"All the more reason I don't trust her and we should not have her near you…" the old man stated. "I can trust that man, but her I don't trust."

"You worry too much," Hisui said with a slight shrug of her shoulders. "Shrewd as she is, she wasn't dragged here because of some hunt for power but she was brought here by Naruto. He was the one that pushed her here and I can say that I trust her. She is the kind of woman I'd be willing to work with in the near future for the sake of the country."

"You're too kind hearted and trusting to people, Princess," the prime minister stated in a calm but stern tone. "You must sometimes close your eyes and not allow people to come closely. You need to check the motives of those around you. If you just allow people to get close to you, you will end up regretting it one day."

Hisui didn't comment on it. It was nothing to worry about. It wasn't like she went up making friends left and right. Without her magic work, her life would be very much lonely because she really has no friends and it had nothing to do with the fact that she was a princess. There were high ranked and wealthy families who she could befriend if it was a talk about class.

She understood the world very well, but she wasn't going to be paranoid about living her life. Naruto meant no harm and that was the same for Aika. It was simple as that.

Back with Naruto

Erza was brought out of her world by an explosion of power. she had been so focused on Naruto that had she forgotten that there were still people around her and that there was a roaring crowd within the stadium. The redhead was surprised that she could allow herself to lose her surrounding so easily. Perhaps this was something that affected more than she was willing to admit or more so than she realized.

It was no doubt that something inside her had been stirred that day he had kissed her and even now as she stared at him, there was something that was swelling inside her heart. It was something like a burning sensation that made her think deeply.

She had been having thoughts of pounding the lights out of Naruto to get him to tell her where he had been all these time and to vent her anger as well as joy in seeing him once again, but that was brought to a halt the explosion of power – a power that was filled with an emotion of anger that ran deep.

The explosion caught all the contestants by surprised and it was Minerva who had exploded. The woman had a malicious look on her face that was coloured anger as she stalked towards the blond far faster than Erza.

"You're alive!" The woman shouted as she suddenly flashed out of reality and appeared just in front of Naruto, her body slightly above the ground and her right first covered with a blue orb of energy. She quickly slammed the attack towards the blond.

Naruto's reaction was quick: he held out his right hand, summoning a reflective mirror. The mirror burst into live just above him and in the way of Minerva's attack. The incoming attack crashed into the mirror. The mirror didn't absorb the attack but rather, it acted as a wall of defence. The attacking woman had put so much strength behind the attack that it forced Naruto to slide back slightly.

In response, Naruto smiled at the sudden attack, but what was really making him smile was Minerva's improvement. It was apparent that that she had not slacked off in her training during his time away. He was truly glad that she had improved. Her attack was much stronger than before.

Perhaps it was because he was not the same person who had been alive back then. Regardless, this was still that same body and he was sure that his senses had not changed the least despite his separation from most of "his" powers. He was still Uzumaki Naruto after all and nothing would change that.

"This truly surprising, but I am happy that you have improved a bit," Naruto stated still holding out his right hand. Unlike before when he didn't look up at a mere human, he looked up at Minerva but with slightly narrowed eyes. "But I believe I taught you better, Minerva. You know never to look down at me."

Before Minerva could muster a response, Naruto's gravity seal flashed above the woman. Minerva had been expecting that and she quickly replaced herself with Naruto in a speed that surprised even the blond. Naruto was slammed into the ground by his own jutsu.

Minerva looked down before at him with a grin as she spoke. "Who's kneeling before whom now?"

In response, Naruto merely laughed. It was a surprise to those who knew him. He wouldn't have laughed at something like that. He had been on his knees, and for someone who had been calling himself god, that was perhaps blasphemy and he had never been brought to this state before. Never since he came to this world.

Perhaps this spelled a change to things around here.

Naruto's laughter only served to infuriate Minerva further but the woman was not given any chance to do anything because the blond then stood up and stared at her with an expressionless mask for a second. For Minerva it felt like eternity but it had been for just a second. When it was over, he smiled and held out his right hand.

There was nothing but the Rinnegan flared up to life and Minerva found herself kissing the dust within a second. "Don't get ahead of…" he trailed off as he sensed something. "Hmmm?" the blond turned his eyes below him.

a second later he was jumping into the air as the ground shook beneath him. A large rock formation burst through from the ground below the blond, and rushed up to him. While Naruto was still airborne, someone flashed above him and a lightning attack was released. The attack seemingly slammed into his body, sending him crashing into the attack he had been running away from.

The force with which he crashed into the attack was so great that his body shattered the rock until he did the ground with both his feet slightly bended but no visible mark on his body.

"Welcome back bastard!" Laxus suddenly said as he flashed in front of Naruto, his body surrounded by lightning.

"Don't leave me behind, Laxus!" Natsu shouted, his body surrounded by lightning and flames.

In a lightning speed, both slammed their enhanced punches straight at Naruto – who in defence could only bring out his hands in front of himself to try to defend against the attack. The punches slammed into his defence and brutally so. He was sent rocketing backwards towards the wall of the arena behind him. The blond crashed into the arena in a loud boom and broke through it.

Out of the debris, Naruto walked out with his head tilted to the side. "I guess it is only fair…" he muttered.

It was only fair that they all charge against him. He was probably the strongest person within the stadium and so it was given that they all want to get the biggest threat out of the match before they could fight themselves without him. Naruto didn't have a problem with it.

He looked around the time; it was ticking away. The announcer had said that there would only be about a hundred of seconds for the first round. "Time is ticking away, it is best to weed out the weak links and leave the strong in the strong."

Natsu was pretty sure that Naruto had been looking at him when he said those words. The Blond could not call him the weakest in the ring. He was, much more than that and he would prove it. He didn't get to do that immediately as Naruto was already at work.

"Phantom God's Judgement," Naruto called forth his spell from the heavens. Perhaps it was a bit extreme to use such a powerful attack at this small place. Really, if the spell was it its full power, he could destroy the entire stadium and all the spectators within it except for a few capable mages.

**Later**

Naruto was staring at the eyes of Ultear with an expressionless look on his face. It seemed as if he was going through some heavy thoughts. The woman had been many things since he met her. She was sometimes a source of frustrations and maybe a couple of naughty thoughts that drove his blood into an extreme boiling point.

But he was looking at her now, looking as if she was a different person. Well, he was also a different person. Perhaps it was just surprising to see the woman being in this place and by Jellal's side. It was something he had thought of happening, but nothing he had thought he would be seeing upon his return to this world.

The blond turned to Jellal for a moment and then shook his head. "This is seriously a surprise, even though I wanted it to happen," he said turning once again to stare at Ultear. He smiled at the woman, who responded in kind, but her smile spelled a little of danger – it was by no means a happy smile.

"Continue looking at me like that and your eyes will burst out of that head of yours," Ultear stated in a flat tone and then she made a smile – malicious. "That is something you wouldn't want to happen. Without those eyes of yours, I'm sure you'd be a normal person like everyone."

Naruto kept his smile as he shook his head. "It seems that you're still Ultear," he said calmly. "You're correct though."

He would be normal without the Rinnegan and would not be able to do those godly things. But that didn't mean that he would be by any means much easier to defeat. It wasn't the Rinnegan or Kurama's power that made him strong but it was his own will and desire to be strong. His body had been well trained to wield any power.

"I wish pray for the day you become normal," Ultear stated with some hope in her eyes.

"When did you start praying dear?" Naruto asked, but he didn't get a response from Ultear. He didn't mind though. "If you want to see me normal, I can gouge these eyes out and put on normal ones. That would be fun, hey?"

"For some people, but not for you," Ultear would make sure of that. She would really ensure that he suffers a lot more than she made her suffer. She has gone through some things because he is such a terrifying person.

"Likely," Naruto said. "I would not want to show my face around this country if something like that happens. Without power, I would not have the confidence to stand before the magic council and act as I do. For now, I know I can fight against them but if anything else happens, it will be a lot difficult."

"No doubt," Ultear said. "But that should be a welcome challenge for you. You can at least know what it means to struggle. You have things easy now because you have things easy in this life of yours. With your power, you don't have to struggle."

Naruto laughed, "You ignorant woman," his tone turned flat for a moment as he spoke. "It looks that way, but you are the one who doesn't know what it is to struggle for something. I have experienced all, Ultear. I don't have many problems now because I have faced them before and defeated them."

Jellal shook his head. He had not expected things to go smoothly between the two but at this stage, things might just turn violent. Naruto did seem to be in some good mood though. It was something surprising to see but something welcome.

"Are we going to discuss about where you have been?" Jellal asked, trying to get the subject to become something of importance. He didn't have the same idea of indulging Ultear as Naruto is. "Fairy Tail must be looking for you now. I am sure they have a lot of questions for you."

Naruto paused for a moment as he took a thought. "I'm sure they do," he said. "This is why I chose to appear before you first. If I got stuck with them, I wouldn't have had the time to meet you in this time. There is a lot that needs to be done and I haven't been around for a year now. I must know what has been happening with you."

Jellal stared at the blond: this really did spell the list of priorities for the man. At this moment, it was apparent that he valued his mission to the world more than he valued Fairy Tail. Then again, there was a possibility that the Guild had just been a step to something greater. That was a possibility. Without a guild, Naruto would have had much more trouble with the council than he did.

But because he was affiliated with fairy tail, he was able to get away from some things and able to forge a relationship with the council.

That would appear to be in trouble now. Given his disappearance and the Council's unshakable stance that he is dead, Jellal could say that they would be more shocked than anyone that the blond is actually alive. He was sure by now they knew and were making plans on how to handle the situation before them.

Naruto did certainly return with a bang. Perhaps that was the idea.

"That can be discussed at length during some other time," Jellal said in a firm tone. "For now we were merely looking at these games and what the royal family has been up to behind the games."

Ultear nodded, "There is definitely something that they are planning. We don't know what and for what purpose but I am sure that you know about it. I question why you did that…" she finished with a long stare at the blond.

Naruto merely smiled under the stare but he didn't respond to the question. "It seems that things have been quiet in my absence. That is something to smile about. We will discuss things at length after I have spoken to the council. I am still a Wizard Saint… so I will have to deal with those people soon enough. After which, we can learn the way forward."

"Fair enough," Jellal said. "But are you going to explain what is being planned by the royal family. We are not simply going to allow things to pass by just because you are on it. if we are going to go and remove evil from this world, we will have to know everything that is happening. You can keep some of your secrets but we won't stop trying to find out why."

Naruto looked between the two mages. He was forgetting that he was dealing with former members of the Magic Council and people were pretty smart. This was something that was going to be tricky. But it was okay. It wasn't like he was planning to do things in secret with them. Being open with them will leave things in a way that is much easier to do.

"I will explain that in a good time or when we do get the chance to speak at length. At this present time, I don't even know the full details of what is really happening…" Naruto responded calmly. "Anything else I have missed?"

"Minerva left… Gajeel is useless… and Lyon is still as useful as before… I think. I do think you had something with Lahar, and but I never approached him nor did it seem like he was actively searching for either of us…"

Naruto nodded. "We have an agreement," he said before another pause. "Nothing surprising at the moment… so I will take my leave…" he vanished before the two after saying those words.

Jellal looked up into the sky for a moment before speaking to Ultear. "We should also take our leave," he said to the woman. "Things seem to be appear getting interesting…"

"What do you mean by that?"

"We know that Naruto was not in this world for the past year. He was definitely out of this world and judging by how things are at the moment, we can be sure that the disappearance wasn't something he had planned. It was something that just happened. The second thing is why did Naruto put on such a show on the final matches? Yes, he likes the spotlight but he never goes as much as to make a show for all to see…"

Ultear appeared thoughtful for a few moments before she spoke. "It is possible that he wanted to prove to the world that he was still powerful… however that leaves a question that needs to be answered. Naruto has never been the one to require the approval of mages and his power has never been something that he doubted. He was arrogant in boasting about it, but there was none of that."

"Yes," Jellal nodded in agreement. "That makes things interesting. We will know the reason why soon enough. I do wonder how things will turn out with the council though. With the way they have been a pain to Fairy Tail's master, I am sure they will be looking for answers."

"Well he did fight Acnologia and apparently won… that is something thought impossible and the power he displayed during that battle was beyond human level. The defeated dragon has also disappeared and I think it is lurking somewhere, licking its wounds as it waits for Naruto to return…"

With Minerva

Naruto appeared before the seething woman. even though she appeared to be thoroughly bitter and going through some emotional crap that he really didn't want to know, the blond still smiled at her. It appeared as if he was laughing at her, but he was not. He wasn't mocking her, but he was just happy to be back in this world and to see faces like this. Perhaps it was people like this that made him feel alive.

Certainly without someone doing something stupid, he wouldn't have a reason to live in this world. He was brought here to bring about change and that was what he was going to do. Just knowing that there were lives and situations that needed to be changed made him feel alive – it got his working for ways to solve the problems.

"Does it amuse you to see me so miserable?" Minerva growled dangerously. Her eyes were red as if she had been crying.

Naruto only took notice of it when she fiercely stared at him. He tilted his head to the side as he tried to work on what could have made the woman cry. Before that, it was even a surprise that she had been actually crying. He had imagined her to be a little cruel for crying and cold for it.

Perhaps he had been wrong.

Answering Minerva's question, Naruto shook his head. "I'm not laughing at you, you miserable woman. I am just happy to be back. I even took my time just to make you don't commit suicide due to the events that have transpired."

Minerva laughed bitterly. "I would never got that low as to take my own life. This didn't go as I planned, but I'm not suicidal. In any case, thank you for worrying," the woman finished sarcastically.

"Nothing really did," Naruto paused to think everything he'd come to know about the games so far. "You lost to Erza and your Guild also lost. You got beat. You lost. Everything that you stand with was defeated. It must be sad for you…" his eyes narrowed slightly. "So that is why you were crying. Isn't a bit childish though?"

"What do you want?"

"You left my group in my absence. I am a little saddened by it, but not surprised that you did. I was not supposed to have disappeared like that, but it did and helped me clear off some burdens in my heart…"

"If you have come here to offer another invitation…"

Naruto cut in as the woman was speaking. "No, I have not come for that. I no longer have the time to babysit children. If you want out, you can leave. Just make sure you keep your mouth shut. I cannot work with you if you don't have my principles and what I desire. You'll just be a nuisance that will run away once it has received power."

Minerva had a puzzled look on her face. Never in her life or since knowing the blond had the thought ever crossed her mind that Naruto would actually discard her like this? He had seemed incapable of doing it, but he had just told her to piss off.

After everything she had just experienced because if the games and now this. She felt a heavy blow in her heart. This was a little too much for just one persona and her hands were itching to make someone pay. For this pain and humiliation, someone had to pay.

"I will allow you back in if you're ready to change. I have told you enough to change your attitude, but you have not. Be warned though, if you don't change, you might end up making any enemy…"

**So there is general understanding that I suck when it comes to story endings. True. I always don't know how to end things. In any case, as I have responded to some reviewers, I said I would add about two chapters and this is the first of the two. Perhaps after the two, I might do a sequel, but that isn't on the cards at this moment.**

**There are still holes that need to be filled, and I will fill them up in the next chapter – possibly the last chapter. If the content I want to add becomes more for just one chapter, I will add a third. **

**But I hope this will give a fair conclusion to things.**

**The omnipresent Sage**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Naruto looked through the room he was in, still in Mercurios. The Fairies had yet to leave the capital for their beloved home in Magnolia. Well, it had yet to be a day after the Grand Magic games ended, so it was understandable why they were still present. There were still celebrations that had to be engaged.

The blond was with Makarov and the first master, as well as Erza. The woman wanted to know things that she needed to know and since Naruto had been away into his world, it would have been a major deal to talk about it with her present, but since he was over things, Naruto found no trouble in letting the redhead listen in to the conversation.

He was sure that she would have questions after everything. He just hoped that she would be able to control herself enough to keep quiet as he talked with the adults who already knew his story from another world. He had not told Mavis face to face, but she had heard him talking about it with Zeref.

The blond settled down on a small table, and stared up into the white ceiling above him. It was another situation to be in the presence of these people. He had to reflect on his previous life and the things he had been doing over the past year in the Elemental Nations.

It had been a good time that enabled him to clear the demons drumming within his head. His mind was light and the situation didn't look so bleak after all. He could actually plan for the future and hope to live more of it.

"I can't say that I am surprised to see you again," Mavis said in a quiet tone, levelling a narrowed stare towards Naruto.

While she was not surprised that he was still alive and well, she had a lot of questions about his whereabouts. It had become certain after a month that the blond had disappeared from this world. She did have her guesses but that was all just speculation. The truth would come out from the blond's mouth.

Questions aside, Mavis was truly happy that Naruto was back in the world of the Fairies. She had been a little lonely without him visiting her. His visits had always been a refreshment and something that kept her informed about what was happening in Fiore, and this continent of Ishgar as a whole.

Naruto looked at the first master for a second before shifting his eyes towards Makarov – who was silently sitting on the table just beside the first master. Erza was just sitting another table away, but she was sitting on a chair, her eyes never straying away from him.

"Well, I never said I would leave forever," Naruto said with a small smile.

"You say that as if you said you were disappearing," Makarov said, with a raised eye brow.

Naruto shrugged a bit carelessly. "Regardless, I didn't say I would be dying soon. When I am about to permanently leave this world, you will know…" well, that would depend on whether they would be alive or not by that time. If not, it would be a pity, but it was still what was going to happen because someone like Makarov could not outlive him.

He may not have Kurama's power, but he was still not normal.

"In any case, I did just disappear. Admittedly, it wasn't something that I had control over. I was literally sucked into another world," the blond said.

"So, there are things that are even beyond you," Mavis stated calmly, showing some surprise on her face – whether it was real or just a face was debatable, Naruto doubted it was real. "From what I saw you doing, I have to say, I thought all things were impossible. You just did things that nobody from this world could do and would even dream of doing."

"Don't think too much of it," Naruto said. "It is something rare. Even the people from my world cannot do things like I do. I wouldn't be boasting to say that I am the only one alive who can actually do it."

Everything still seemed normal with the blond, but Makarov was certain that it would not remain as much for too long. There were going to be big changes soon. It wouldn't wait for a month before things change, maybe after this little talk, they would be seeing the changes.

"Then, what happened?"

The old man looked at Erza for a moment as Naruto poked his chin in thought. He wondered how this would affect the redhead. She had obviously developed some feelings for the blond, and Naruto was no doubt going to reveal things that he had kept hidden from everyone in the Guild, except from him and Mavis.

**Naruto drifted into his thoughts**

A weary Naruto crashed into a large forest within the Elemental Nations. He had just appeared out of nowhere from the heavens and then crash landed into a loud explosion, filled with crimson chakra of the Kyubi. The landing had done some damage and as the chakra surrounded his entire body, it was doing the healing.

For a number of minutes, Naruto stayed still, allowing the chakra to do its work. Once he was fully healed, he did not move a muscle, but merely closed his eyes as he absorbed the natural oxygen provided by the green trees of the Fire country. It was a guess, but Naruto was almost certain that this was the fire country.

During the glory days, he was always moving around the Elemental Nations, he still had all the routes and secret hideouts inside his head. Each country was different because of the different climate conditions and geographical viewings.

"I have to say, it feels good to have you inside me once again, Kurama," Naruto said to the Bijuu that was still gathering its form inside of the seal. He did not venture into his mind, but rather, chose to stay away from the partner of his he had really missed.

He was happy to be back in the presence of his partner, perhaps there more accurate word would be friend. They had really gone through a lot together. When things were difficult for him, when he was falling into darkness, Kurama had always been there for him, to pick him and push him towards his goal. He was alive now, and having completed his dream because of the Bijuu, not because he had been mentally strong.

It was indeed a pity that they could not go together because of the Biju's apparent 'death'. He had died in this world, and if the host dies, the Biju dies as well. The death was not permanent, but it was death nevertheless.

"Thought by now you'd be dead," Kurama said to Naruto.

The blond did have the tendency to stir up trouble wherever he went and the Bijuu was certain that it would have been hell if he had lived without fighting in the new world. He didn't even have to ask if the blond had been going up and down smashing people up with all his might, showing them just how futile their efforts to defeat him were.

The superiority complex had simply come or showed itself after the blond fought against Nagato. It had been a tough battle that pushed Naruto all the way to his limits. A single mistake and he could have been killed. It was especially bad for the blond since he had no prior knowledge of the Rinnegan to be able to counter its abilities. Well, all had worked out in the end.

"By suicide?" Naruto asked calmly. Still in the firm belief that no one in Fiore could actually kill him. He was blessed with a long life, but everything was possible. The talk that he could not be killed was merely the arrogance of a god. "The small talk aside, I have to say, it is really good to see you again, my friend." There was emotion in Naruto's tone. He had been honest in his words and was speaking from the depths of his heart.

He needed a small moment just to think about how much he had missed his partner in crime and his happy emotions, but Kurama did not afford him such. The Biju was quick to respond.

"I can't say the same," Kurama said with a wide grin. "I have been dead since we last spoke. I only awoke recently, but could not reform."

That made Naruto curious. The Bijuu should have reformed, but what stopped it from doing so? "Why?"

"You could still use my power as if I was still there, isn't it?"

Naruto gave a silent nod, his eyes still closed and his body laying down the crater he'd created upon his crash landing. "I never questioned why, but you're making me curious. What does that have to do with anything… to be more precise, your awakening?"

"If you could use my power as if I was there, then it means you were still able to take my Biju form. There answer is simple; there was small piece of me that was 'dormant' inside of your seal. It could not take a physical form because there was nothing to sustain it, but its survival depended on my chakra. If it had simply given you my chakra, there was a possibility that you'd have used it all up because there would be nothing to gather it.

However, had you used it towards its limits, my being in you would have perished. I was only able to contact you because of the 'cry' from 'me' inside of you when the chakra was running low. I am whole again, though, still in this wonderful hotel the Yondaime created for me."

"Full of jokes, I see," Naruto said to the Bijuu. "How long has it been?"

"More than two years. I don't even know what is happening in this world. I was 'dead', remember?"

Naruto blinked as the thoughts of his past actions crept into his mind. He was starting to fear what he would see when he does decide to look into the world. There were so many questions that just started to flow into his mind and it didn't paint a pleasant picture on his face.

He was worried: was Mei even alive? Was the world at peace? What would he do if the world wasn't at peace? What would become of him if something happened to Mei? Would he become the demon god again? Would he become a monster stinking with the breath of death once more? There were so many questions that came to him and Naruto was afraid to answer them.

"I thought you had grown, but it turns out you're still a brat," Kurama said, feeling Naruto's worries.

The days were over that he had to carry the blond over his shoulders. Naruto had to grow up and become what he has to be. If he had to depend on him for support, then he would never be able to stand on his own.

"I'm not worried about how people view me even in my 'death' or anything. I am most worried about how I will react if things are not in the way I have envisioned. It could be nasty to this world. I was not really a demon, but if something has happened, that displeases me, I will be mad and they will see a real demon," Naruto said to Kurama in a firm tone. "I have been alone in that new world. At times it has seemed as if no one can really reach up to my level," the blond turned silent.

It was a bit lonely standing atop of humans. The life of a god was truly lonely when you had no one to call equal. He had someone in the frame of picture in the name of Zeref. Perhaps that was the reason he never even considered the black mage as an enemy, but a friend. There was no doubt that the man could prove to be a major threat in Earthland if he decided to be bad.

"I can think of a few things you'd do to those who invite your wrath," Kurama said in a quiet tone. "But in any case, how were things in that world, and what will be our next step? If you appear in this world to its people, it would undo everything – if things have worked out for the better."

Naruto went on to explain his activities in Fiore to Kurama had seemed to enjoy the story of a god walking amongst men. It wasn't a long story, but Naruto made sure to fill in those good details like his battles with strong mages, the Magic Council, the royal family and his little organization.

"You really have no part in this world and it seems that you have made quiet the life," Kurama said. "What now?"

"You say that I no longer have a part in this world, and what about you? I have plans to return, once I find a way to return, are you saying that you will stay behind?"

"I cannot simply leave this world. Someone needs to look after what you have done. Besides, I am the Nine Tailed Beast; I can't leave other Bijuus behind. Most of them have Jinchurikis, but it is still within my power to gather them all. As such, I cannot leave this world and leave the others behind. But once things have settled, I shall join you."

Naruto was silent for a few moments as he contemplated on a few things. He didn't say anything about what Kurama had said. Instead, he opened his eyes and got up from the ground. He looked around the crater for a few moments before disappearing. He appeared atop of a large tree, and looked around his surroundings.

It was indeed the Fire nation as he had thought.

"We should visit Mei. She is the only person that I have the appetite to see," Naruto said in a calm tone. "You do realize that you separating from me mean that my life will be in danger."

"I know you have a rather strong life force and you're almost immortal now… with the Gedo Mazo inside of you, you can't die…" Kurama said with a shrug. "Aren't you even curious about how things are in your former village? Some of your so-called friends might still be alive… don't you want to know how Konoha views you now?" Kurama paused for a moment before grinning. "Well, I'm sure they hate you as much as they hated you. No law had to be passed for your name to become a forbidden thing, taboo. I'm sure by now they still even fear you."

"Are you jealous that I got more reputation than you do?" Naruto asked.

Kurama snorted. "The only reason your actions are more baffling to the humans is because you are one of them… they don't certainly expect you to do the things that you did, but for me, they expect bad things because I am evil, or as they say."

It was more likely to be shocked at something you know turning its back on you than something you don't know, especially for cynical people. You expect your friends to watch your back and strangers to try to stab you.

It was more of a case of something that should not be happening actually occurring. A cat could not bark like a dog. It wasn't to say they don't, they just can't. But Naruto had been like a barking cat and that made things all the more hard to believe for everything who knew him. He had been a kind hearted person before he corrupted his heart with all the blood he spilled.

People had expected Naruto to be playing nice instead of burning things down and killing people. This single fact made his actions all the more horrifying, to the humans of course. It was nothing that Kurama had not seen before in his many years of living in this world.

"Humans, we are full of contradictions and we have so many flaws, but many of us still fail to see our imperfections, yet at the same time, we are very perceptive of other peoples'" Naruto shook his head. He smiled that he was referring to himself as a human. A thing he had not done in some time. Well, when talking to the Biju in him, he was all but a human – not a god, not a demon, but just a human.

"How has your humanity been?"

"Suffocated by my God complex," Naruto said with a shake of his head. "I will become a lot more human when you separate from me. I would be at most worried about going back to that world knowing what awaits me, but I know I can still handle it. What pleases me is that we will be reunited again, and live as gods."

"A moment ago you didn't sound too keen on the idea, but now you sound as if you like the idea," Kurama was quick to pick that up.

"Thinking about this, it isn't such a bad deal. I can get to live normally and enjoy a couple of years as a human. I am bound to outlive those I will be close to. While they grow old, I will remain forever young. It doesn't seem like my body will age further than this given the number of years I have under my belt," the blond said with a smile. "When I have lived the good life long enough, I will even come back to take you by force if you have yet to come to me."

"I wait to see that happen," Kurama said calmly.

He was a little happy hearing about Naruto talking about living a normal life. He could never do that in this world, not when he was a Jinchuriki and a social pariah and the demon. But now there was a chance to live normal. A chance he could enjoy the riches of life when living a human.

Kurama was just a little disappointed he would not be able to watch it all happen.

"Do you realize that I am opening a door to pain," Naruto suddenly said in a sad tone. "I will watch my loved ones die in Earthland while I remain behind. A hundred year old geezer who still looks in his early twenties."

Kurama just shrugged carelessly. "It isn't like you have not experienced pain before and for someone like you – at least what you became after killing hundreds of people – you should be fine."

**Kirigakure**

The Godaime Mizukage sighed in frustration as she stared at the load of paperwork she was dealing with. It wasn't the classic never ending paperwork of a Kage, but rather, she was trying to solve things that did not just want to be solved. She hated the position she had dragged herself into.

With Naruto or 'he whose name is taboo' – as many call him – gone, she had put herself in the position to try to connect the great villages in order to unify them. It has proved to be an impossible task at times, but there was nothing that made her fear for a war. People had disagreements, but they were openly dealt with instead of people trying to stab each other.

It was all about managing those disagreements about certain things that made her head ache. Some Kages and leaders of small villages were just stubborn, but she was managing. The Elemental Nations were at peace and things were a lot more open. It wasn't just the great five nations dominating, but the other nations were given the chance to have a say in matters.

Mei had been using the basis of Naruto's actions and the pain it caused everyone as well the past wars in order to convince the leaders. Work was slow, but it was still fruitful. The Godaime Mizukage had no regrets; she was doing something good that would result in long lasting peace. There was peace at the moment, but there was still a lot more than had to be done.

Naruto… Mei shook her head. It was good that no one knew of her relationship with him. There might be one or two who suspected, but they were so far keeping it to themselves. He had done his part, and she was doing her part.

She had missed him though, and she really hoped that even Naruto missed her as well in the afterlife. How she wished she could see him again in the afterlife. How long did she have to live? Perhaps it was one of those rare moments one would say for her to die is good and to continue living is even better for the Elemental Nations – either way, she would not lose anything, but there would be a benefit.

Mei nearly had her heart burst out of her chest when someone suddenly grabbed her from behind. It had happened in an instant as if he had just teleported behind her – he because the hands that had grabbed her had been male. She may not have been fighting regularly, but she was still a Kage. She could not have been caught off-guard like that.

The Godaime Mizukage vanished from her office in flash, leaving her guards wondering what had happened because they hadn't seen anything.

Mei twisted around in the familiar surroundings of her house. Knowing that it was really her house, she calmed down a bit.

Her eyes nearly bulged out when she blue eyes and a warm smile that she knew was only reserved for her. It couldn't be real, could it? Naruto was dead, he had died and she had seen it. Tsunade had confirmed it. He had even lost a part of his body, but here he was standing in front of her, not a single part of his body missing and he looked as if he hadn't aged a bit.

"Hello, Mei," Naruto greeted the redhead woman in a soft tone, filled with mixed emotions. But the happiness was all there for the Godaime Mizukage to see.

Still, even if that was his voice, even if that was his smile and face, how could she know that it was him? With the Rinnegan, Naruto could bring the dead to life, but he could not do it for himself if he had been killed. She was certain that he had died, but here was.

Was it possibly just some cruel joke by someone?

It took two steps for Mei to get close to him and when she did, she did the only thing she thought would possibly confirm that it was indeed her beloved. Slowly, she edged closer to him, his calm breath washing over her eyes, whilst his eyes just looked down at her, almost amused, yet deep within, it seemed as if they were calling for her to move closer and closer.

It had felt like minutes, but her lips finally touched his. She could remember the softness of his lips, the kind of emotion that drove within her blood when he kissed her back. Emotions she thought she had buried long ago returned in full force, overwhelming her, and she shook – leaning against the side of his face with her eyes fully closed.

Naruto wrapped his hands around her, and they stayed silent for what seemed to be eternity.

"Oka-san..?"

It was a small voice belonging to a child that had Mei freeze in place. She had completely forgotten about it and the fact that Naruto was here meant that it would change everything. The blond didn't know, but they hadn't even managed to start a conversation and this had to pop up. Not the way she wanted things to play out.

How would Naruto respond to it though?

Naruto separated from Mei feeling her tense slightly. He turned around to face the person who can undoubtedly called Mei his mother. When he turned, he was faced with innocent blue eyes that just mirrored his. The blond blinked as he stared at the redhead child.

He tilted his head to the side, 'Kurama, it has only been two years right?'

'Since I started regaining my consciousness, yes.' the Bijuu said with a nod. 'More years might have passed while I was 'dead'. I don't know. When you are dead, you don't really know what is happening around and keeping track of time is impossible because you are dead.'

There was a chance that more years had passed since his left this world. That much was apparent. He hadn't expected the same amount of time as the one he has lived in Earthland, but still, this was very much a shocking thing to see.

The hair of the child may be red, but those eyes were his. He had seen himself in the mirror so many times. At times, people had said that he had eyes of his father and the face of his mother. Anyone who truly knew him would be able to recognize those eyes.

"Mei…" Naruto said in a calm tone, his eyes staring at the child in front of him.

The tone was definitely a question. He clearly wanted to know. Well, she should have expected Naruto to think deep. Since his glorious days, he was never accused of being stupid. But still, Mei could not quite grasp that she was actually talking to Uzumaki Naruto – her infamous lover who has been dead for years. At least that was much that she believed.

The fact that he seemed clearly surprised by this meant that he hadn't known. She could not even make the thought of that he had been in another world. He had died, she was sure of it. It could be that he had just returned from the afterlife. With everything she has seen him do and what some people in this world were capable of doing, she wouldn't think it was impossible.

The Godaime Mizukage slowly walked towards her son. Her movements were graceful and a warm smile covered her lips to ease the worries in Naruto and the child before him. The Kage knelt down beside her son and placed a warm hand on the boy's shoulder before speaking. "Masaki, that is Uzumaki Naruto… Naruto this is Masaki."

Naruto just stared. He honestly didn't know how to respond. He had never been in this situation before and never thought he would in one. This was a different dimension that left him clueless. He didn't know whether to smile and say hi, or just to go over to the child and give him a warm hug. Would the child even accept him?

Had Mei even told the child about him?

Masaki faced the floor and fondled with his hands. It just reminded Naruto of the nervous Hinata. He found it amusing. It was enough to make him smile and ease off his worries about what would happen the moment he opened his mouth or if he walked over to the boy.

The boy slowly got away from his mother and made his way towards Naruto. He stopped just inches away from the blond and looked up to him. The expression showed a range of emotions that Naruto couldn't quite grasp all at once. He looked as if he was asking for permission or just trying to confirm if he was looking at the right person.

It was almost amusing Mei watching the two just stare at each other, but the reality was that it was sad. It shouldn't have been like this. She would have preferred it if Naruto had not died. She could have had someone to share the pain and someone to console her in the times of need. His return complicated things a bit, but in itself it was a good thing.

For her personally and her family, but not for the rest of the Elemental Nations.

She didn't want to imagine what would happen if the people of this world learned of his survival. It would be hell. They would march over to this nation and try to bury in the bottom of the sea. Everyone feared the name of Uzumaki.

Naruto managed a smile; it was small but beautiful and warm. The boy seemed to take it and managed a smile of his own. He still seemed hesitant on what to do. It was either say something or do something. In the end, he looked down on Naruto's feet and mumbled something that went along the lines of…

"Otou-sama…"

And then fled the scene.

Naruto blinked in surprise. He did nothing to stop the boy. Maybe he had heard wrong, but the boy had called him father. He had thought that was the case when he saw those eyes, and but still, it felt real when the boy actually called him 'father' and in a respectful way. He had been a murderer of people, did he deserve this?

This meant that Mei had told Masaki about him and this actually changed everything. This wasn't just going to be a visit from him. He had a family here and he could not leave that behind. What if the Elemental Nations turned on them and do something horrible? Of course he would burn this world down; it wouldn't take away the pain. He could not leave things as they were.

Still, if he appeared in the world, things would be ruined. He had struggled and shed a lot of blood to ruin everything that he had created.

Naruto's expression turned impassive when he faced Mei. His tone was stern when he asked. "Who else knows about this?"

Mei merely smiled as she stood up. She cut the distance between them. Happiness flickered in her eyes before she wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling Naruto for another hug. The action wiped the expressionless look on Naruto's face, replacing it with a look of warmth.

"It is really you… do you know how much I have missed you? Sometimes I wished that you'd really return from the dead so that we can enjoy our lives together. Sometimes I wished things would have been better if I had just died with you," Mei said with tears slowly slipping through the cheeks.

"You have also sacrificed for the better of this world, but still, I wouldn't have complained if you had died with me. Maybe we would have enjoyed our lives together… or maybe not. Who knows, I would have been sent to hell and you to heaven…"

"If you were going to hell, I would have gone with you, not just because of a choice I would have made, but because I was working with you. For everyone you killed, I was just as responsible because I encouraged you to act in what you believed in and never did anything to stop you," Mei paused for a moment. She separated from Naruto and stared into his eyes as she spoke again. "But living has given me a blessing that I love with all my heart… especially since it is your seed."

"This takes us back to my question," Naruto said wiping the tears off Mei's cheeks. He was very serious about this. He wanted to know in order for him to make the decision that would be good for both him and Masaki.

"The first one to know was Jiraiya. I was mostly busy with missionary work after your death. I spent most time travelling from nations to nations preaching cooperation for peace and the stability of peace. Naturally, that brought a lot of attention to me as a Kage and Kiri.

When he was born, a year after he was born, a lot of people congratulated me. Although I didn't want people to know him for security reasons, some people insisted. When Masaki was three, Jiraiya found out, but he did not tell anyone aside from Konoha's current Hokage.

When the man found out, he forced his way in this house and chose to live here to watch over Masaki. He died in this very house. It was painful for Masaki because they had gotten very close. He did not tell Tsunade because after everything, she had become quite cynical after your death. Well, since his death, she seems to have turned on a new leaf and has stopped drinking altogether."

Mei's response made Naruto visibly relax. It wasn't just about the safety of Masaki but the fact that it seemed that the Elemental Nations were heading towards the right direction and that his actions had not been in vain. That made him happy and much more determined not to do anything to screw it all up.

If this woman has been working to make sure that things proceed towards a lasting and stable peace, then he would not dare do anything to render her efforts useless by doing something that would ignite another war.

"Jiraiya was always the peace-loving sage," Naruto said with a faraway look on his face. "It was his ideal that pushed me into thinking about peace. Although the 'how' was massively different, I cannot forget the values he taught me and what he represented as a shinobi," the blond paused for moment. "This is truly a new world for me… but I simply can't leave things as they are."

"I know," Mei said with a small nod. "But explain…"

…..

Naruto shook his head as he cleared the thoughts he was having about his day on the return to the Elemental Nations. He looked back between Mavis and Makarov who were still waiting for him to tell them of what how things had went in his world.

"Well, there was peace. I hadn't become a demon just for nothing. They are working towards a good future, there are challenges but they can be overcome. Staying there longer would have destabilized things and ruined all the work put through. I am here because I have things to do and my time in that world has expired."

Makarov sighed. "At least your sacrifice wasn't for nothing," the old man said. "But from your expression, it seems that you met quite a few surprises. Besides, if you're saying that you could not stay there because your presence would destabilize things, why did you still stay in that world for more than a year? If you're saying that it is because you could not find a way back, I can understand since your departure wasn't even planned," the old man said.

In response, Naruto smiled. "Old people use their heads very wisely. You must always be careful with what you say or you will give yourself away," the blond said. It wasn't that he had something sinister to hide. He was merely speaking of the reality of things. "But yes, I did come across a few surprises and shocks, but things were handled well," the blond said.

"What now?"

Naruto turned his eyes towards Erza. Perhaps it would be best if he was telling her first, but it would make no difference. He was still going to come here when he could and if she was going to feel somehow about it, it was something that they would have to deal with together as adults.

"I'm leaving, Fairy Tail," Naruto said firmly. More than anything, he was speaking to Erza – who didn't look at all that surprised at hearing it, no one in the room looked surprised.

"I figured this day would come," Mavis said with a sigh, sounding disappointed. She wanted him to remain in the Guild. With him, she could always feel secure about the protection and the guild's victory in the challenges that it would face. "Is there anything we can do to change your mind?"

Naruto shook his head. "The decision was made before I even came here. I will still be registered as a Mage of the Guild but will not be operational there. This is just in case you need me. I won't be joining any Guild anyway, so there shouldn't be much of a difference."

"Going to the royal castle?" Makarov asked in a quiet tone.

Naruto nodded. "I'm going to serve as Princess Hisui's knight. Unless things have changed, I will still serve my responsibilities a member of the Ten Wizards Saints," the blond said walking over to Erza. His expression didn't reveal any of his emotions when he spoke to her. "Come on; there is a lot to talk about."

The two disappeared in a flash.

"This used to be my apartment when I was living here… that is before I went to Magnolia and joined Fairy Tail. The life here was beautiful. Perhaps for the first time in my miserable life I was living the normal life. I'd abandoned the life of a fighter, trying to live normally by selling alcohol to mad dogs," those were Naruto's first words when he appeared in his old apartment with Erza just beside him. He had spoken in a calm tone, which displayed some emotion on it, but nothing Erza could get hold of.

The redhead just watched him walk towards the kitchen and he settled on the long stools beside the table. He still, didn't face her. Erza didn't go after him, she settled on the couch. She could still see him perfectly if she sat here. She didn't know if she could control herself from lashing at him if she got closer to him.

For safety purposes, she stayed away. Her voice could reach him and her eyes could watch him like a hawk.

"I laugh when I think about this life I used to live here," Naruto said with a small smile. "I thought of living normal without fighting but yet, I kept on studying everything I could about magic and even developing theories for new spells. No matter what, you cannot run from who you are. The only way to do it is to die.

What is best? Is it to die and avoid what this life has in store for you? I don't believe in fate or that there is some predetermined destiny for all of us. My choices have led me to this position and situation. If I didn't make the choice, I would have still been living here or perhaps dead. The ghost that brought me to this could not do anything about it."

The blond paused and looked at Erza, who seemed to be listening attentively to his rumbles. Naruto shook his head. Why was he even talking about this? Would it help with anything? Perhaps he just felt like talking. When was the last time he had one of this kind of conversations?

"I have never introduced myself to you," Naruto said calmly, his eyes staring into Erza's. "Until now, I never thought of doing so, but you want to know me right? I have known you, but there are a lot of things you don't know about me. I like you, and I think it would be best if I told you."

Erza didn't know how to respond to that. He was thinking about it now. What about the time he spent all those moments with her? Didn't it come to his mind that he should at least be honest with her about his background? Maybe it came and he just decided she didn't need to know.

Still, he had already told Master and the First about it and from what they were saying; she now knew that he wasn't from this world. He was coming from another world and from the looks of it, it wasn't Edolas. If it hadn't been from that episode, she would have had a hard time believing that he was coming from another world.

It just made her realize that there was a lot that she didn't know about Naruto and he was the person she had longed to see over the past year. It was something else, wasn't it? You could not choose for the heart. Sometimes it went against rational reasons to satisfy its own thirst.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto; I am a former shinobi from another world a greater distance away from here. I do hope that you will get to see this world one day. I came to this world to cause change as I did in my world. The power I have was gained through painful years or resentment, hate, self-loathing and basically tearing my body," when he spoke, Erza could see the emotions in his eyes. It made her wonder what sort of things he had to do to gain the power he has and what sort of life he had lived.

He had not filled her with the details, but she got the idea that whatever it was, it had not been good but rather nasty. Naruto didn't usually show emotions like that, but she knew that he wasn't just making them – they were real. At least that is the feeling she got.

What mattered was that there was a strong conviction in that what she felt was real.

"There is so much more that I want to know, the details. I gathered from your conversation with master that you were doing something in your world. I don't know what, but thinking about it makes me afraid knowing your power," Erza said calmly. "It will need time, but I think we do have that time. What I want to know is what now?"

Naruto turned his eyes towards the ceiling – his face deprived of any emotion. It lasted just for a second before some returned. There was a lot that had to be done; he had already thought things over. His desire for Erza was still there and could not change. But there were still other matters he still had to consider. Mainly, it was Hisui, Mei and most importantly, Masaki.

The Mei didn't worry him too much because it wasn't something that would happen soon. He was still going to live a long life before anything can happen. They had resolved that Mei would live the rest of her life in the Elemental Nations in order to get her work done. He had done his and passed on, the same could be offered to the Mizukage. He would bring her back to life and he would enjoy his remaining life years with her.

"As I said, I'm going to be living here from now on as Hisui's Knight," Naruto said. "I had assured her that I would return to this place. Ultimately, for the foreseeable future, this is where I will be…"

"What about us?"

"Us?" Naruto asked with a raised brow. "Don't you mean 'you'?"

Erza nodded.

"I'm not dead, but still very much alive. I can teleport anywhere I want to. Distance isn't an obstacle for me…" the blond said.

"What about the Princess… do you like her? You cannot be forced into anything and you wouldn't agree to protect her unless you cared…"

"Do I care? Yes, I do. She was actually the first friend I made when I came to this world and we talked so much about magic. I spent so many days with her," Naruto said.

Erza was quiet for a moment or so. She stood up, "I want to know more about you and I do like you, but you will have to decide whether you go for Hisui or me. You're powerful, mightily so, but not omnipresent. You won't always be there when I need you and you might have to choose at one time. I don't think that will be fair to either me or Hisui.

It won't be fair to you either. If something bad happens, you will have to live with the pain. You are powerful, but we cannot make careless decisions because of it. Logic and reason still dictate us. I don't want living with the knowledge that you failed to protect Hisui while protecting me."

Naruto didn't stop Erza from leaving the apartment. He figured she had things to think about and things to do. Besides, he hadn't thought that she would give him that kind of an option. It was a tricky question that had massive implications on how he would lead his life.

It was a question of whether he was willing to sacrifice love for service. He could still go either way and make things work. Still, he had already made the choice to leave Fairy Tail and serve in the royal court. He had already imagined sitting on the throne of the country and leading the Magic Council.

He could put everything aside and go after Erza. He could still work thing with the Magic Council and he would still accomplish his goal. Yet, Naruto wasn't sure which choice he would make. Normally, he had things figured out, but although he had worked out things, he was being forced to reconsider.

Who could have thought that things would end up like this?

Perhaps he should have handled things a lot better than he did. If he had managed to work out things in a finer way, perhaps Erza would still be in the room, and possibly in his arms. But he was cold now, Erza away and deep in thought.

Naruto shook his head; what to do now?

Hisui was obviously still awake, waiting for him to appear before her. Aika would obviously be with her if the two maintained a strong relationship while he was away. It wouldn't be good if he left them hanging. Besides, he could not sit back and count the losses he had incurred a few moments ago. Life waited for no man.

And if he does lose love at this day, he could still make up for it later on in his life. He still had a life that he could live once does get to revive Mei from the dead. Well, at least when she does die. At this moment, she was living a delightful life in the Elemental Nations.

Perhaps for that reason, he was not that worried. Still, he desired to share some happiness with that woman. It was a desire in that heart and he wanted to enjoy it. Would he simply leave it like that? Naruto did not know, but he was not going to give up without a try. Once Erza does cool down from everything that she has come to know, he would be behind her in an attempt to find a more neutral solution.

A couple of Minutes Later

When Naruto appeared in a room that occupied both Hisui and Aika – within the former's quarters – he was first greeted by the latter. She was wearing a beautiful smile when she rubbed the distance between them and pulled the blond over to a tight hug.

"I thought you were going to make me wait all night," Aika said, not even including Hisui in the thought process. She was thinking about her, and not the Princess. Hisui could wait for a little longer. She wasn't personal with the man before her as she was anyway. Business could be handled the day that follows this one.

"Me?" Hisui quoted with a raised brow, a slightly amused look on her face – she was sitting on a coach, watching the two with a careful eye, but expression showing some happiness.

Aika didn't leave Naruto's side as she turned around to stare back at Hisui – her left hand was still over Naruto's shoulder. It was a bit firm, as if she didn't want him to move closer to the princess but remain closer to her.

"I didn't make a mistake," Aika said in a firm tone. "Naruto is a personal friend of mine. He and I have seen each other naked. I would miss him more so than you would and your current relationship is strictly business… there is nothing that holds us from becoming personal…"

Hisui stared at Aika for a moment or so before turning her eyes towards Naruto – she looked into his eyes for a long minute. His amusement was apparent, but she did not address it, her glance went back to the woman clinging on his shoulder.

"It would appear so," Hisui mused, "But who said my relationship with Naruto is pure professional? Don't make those assumptions purely based on what you think and see. Just because the sky looks blue doesn't mean it is blue, you must look closer with an open mind to be able to find its real colour."

Aika blinked twice. That was the kind of response she never expected from the princess. It wasn't that much of a surprise. It was just that the green haired wasn't the one who offered those kinds of comebacks. Well, it wasn't a bad thing and it wasn't that she didn't have an answer for that – she had one, but chose not to offer one because there was a bigger picture than this little chat.

"You're growing," Aika said, going back to sit beside Hisui. Once she was comfortable, she stared back at Naruto, her head tilted to the side. "Normally, you talk a lot. Even with that god complex of yours, you just don't stand behind and watch humans talk dirty. You get involved…" She paused to study his expression carefully. "Is something wrong?"

Naruto didn't say anything to respond to Aika's question. He just silently walked over to another sofa and sat across the two women. Once he was sited, he released a long breath and stared into the ceiling for a long minute before he responded.

"I wish not to burden you with my personal problems," he said. It wouldn't be fair to discuss Erza with them. "Good news, I will now be a permanent roommate to you, Hisui."

Hisui smiled brightly. She had the urge to walk over to him and hug him as Aika had, but something was holding her back from doing so. She didn't do anything, but just smiled. Perhaps it was her lack of courage. Still, what was there to fear? Naruto was here and he was going to be here Knight. Was there anything that could go wrong? Sure he had his reasons, but she also had her reasons.

"I'm glad that you have made the choice," She said calmly. "I had the feeling that you would make that decision somewhere after the magic games. So, when are we going to do your ceremony? I have to show you around just for formalities…"

Aika shook her head. Really now? That could wait. It wasn't urgent. Naruto wasn't going to disappear tomorrow; they could make those arrangements at some other time. For now, she wanted to know more about what had happened for him to disappear without saying a word to anyone.

"I'm more interested in what happened for you to disappear. The last thing was that you were fighting a Dragon in a godly fight and then you just disappeared… no one knew anything and your clone also disappeared. What happened?" Aika asked in a serious tone. "I was almost worried about you."

Naruto raised an eye brow at the 'almost'. "What is that supposed to mean? How can you almost worry about me?"

Aika shrugged nonchalantly – her tone was careless as well. "You are Naruto. If I had been deeply worried like Erza…" she paused… seeing the slight twitch in Naruto's expression. The woman smiled. She was really getting good at this game and she was also sure that Hisui had not noticed it. How lucky she was. She was going to use this against him when it was just the two of them. The innocent Hisui didn't have to hear everything they talked about. Some things were beyond her.

In a split second, Naruto frowned seeing the smile on Aika's face. Was he really that worried about things whole mess with Erza that he could allow a slip on his mask? It shouldn't have happened, but it did. He needed to work on his feelings a lot better. And moments earlier he had been thinking he wasn't that worried about it.

A load of shit.

"…I would have worried for nothing. In turns out, you were alive, just beyond our reach…" Aika continued from where she left off. She admired Naruto for working over his thoughts quickly to offer her response – a quick one for that matter.

"Those feelings would not have been wasted, dear," Naruto said with a small smile. "I would have rewarded them. But because you did not, I won't reward you…" he paused as he thought of a how things went down during his fight with Acnologia. "How did things go? Well, to put it simply, my former partner summoned to my former world in his desire to awake. I had no control in the situation. I was just suddenly sucked into a black hole that took to my former world."

That was something that got Hisui's attention. "I wonder… I need more details about that. It seems you were able to travel through dimensions. It is possible; I have looked it through the anima case. I get the idea of how you were able to go away, but how were you able to come back?"

"My eyes, and a lot of power to boost the travel," Naruto said calmly. "I have to say, it consumes a lot of power. I didn't use my own energy to come back here because it was not enough. I think to go back again; I'd need to gather magic for a couple of years to be able to do so."

"Something like that would require a lot of magic to execute," Hisui said standing up. "It has been a rather long day, I will see you tomorrow morning so that we can discuss on how we are going to do things from now on as well as your living arrangements… my father will be ecstatic about it…" she said with a smile.

There was a quiet silence after Hisui left with Aika staring at Naruto with calculative eyes. She hadn't bothered to hide her mask, she wanted Naruto to know.

"So things went south with Erza," Aika said calmly. "I assumed things were in the air with how she was acting after your unexpected departure…"

Naruto's expression just came blank as he eyed Aika, "I don't have the energy for that kind of a game, dear. My mind has a lot of things in it and really, I cannot afford to stand next you. Shall we play this game tomorrow? I am going to disappear from here…"

"Take me home first," Aika said standing up. "I think I also have something strong enough that will suit your kind of mood," the woman said calmly.

Naruto merely nodded.

**The following Day**

**Magic Council HQ**

"I was hearing rumours, but it is indeed true," Lahar said, staring straight at Naruto. They were both within the Council Head Quarters. Naruto had probably come here to meet with the Council, but had passed by him first.

Well, they had a working relationship. It had yet to bear any fruit but it was fine. They hadn't done anything of noteworthy together and the blond had been away for a year without any word. Perhaps he could say the little group he had formed was the indirect fruit of their partnership. Those people didn't have to worry about anything because he wasn't actively looking for them.

And the Council didn't seem to care that much to put pressure on him to find those two. Well, Lahar wasn't complaining. It would make things difficult for him if they pressured him to get the results. His conscious was clear because he knew that whatever those two were doing, it would be good for this world.

Wasn't it better to have people who were willing to repent live their lives in this world doing good and making up for their mistakes than keeping them locked up in a cell? Lahar thought it was best. But of course, one had to keep an eye on them. On some people, the stink never truly goes away.

"I am alive and well," Naruto said with a small smile. "You don't seem to have changed over the past year." Some people have had some slight differences and some hadn't changed a bit.

"Should you be the one to say?" Lahar asked with a raised eye brow. "You have not aged in two years and are not young as you look. It is a curious case. Not irrelevant. The Council will pick up on it soon enough."

It was Naruto's time to raise an eye brow in curiosity. Lahar was speaking as if he knew that he had stopped aging, but no one should know that. Perhaps he was making an assumption. The Magic Council wouldn't jump to the conclusion that he was another immortal being, could it?

Naruto shook his head before responding. "I will have an answer," the blond said.

"Just as you will have an answer when they ask you about your battle with Acnologia and your disappearance as well as your timely reappearance?" Lahar posed the question in a firm tone. He certainly didn't want any fireworks igniting between Naruto and the magic council. He didn't doubt Naruto's skills in dealing with those people, but they could be difficult at times.

Naruto nodded. "I have an answer for that," the blond said calmly. Of course, he wasn't possibly going to tell them the truth. It would be stupid to do so. There was no need to do it. He had the perfect cover up story for everything. Well, he didn't even need one. Did he really have to answer to the council about everything?

Who were they to him? What kind of authority and power did they hold over? The answer was simple and it was nothing.

He was still god amongst mere mortals.

"Let me go deal with the sly geezers and I will return to you to answer some of your questions and then we plan how we are going to change this world, right?"

**Days Later**

Zeref looked at Naruto with a smile. It may have been a year since he last saw the blond, but he had believed that he was still alive. He had searched the world, looking for him, but he hadn't found him, even so, Zeref had believed that he would see the blond once again. It filled him with much joy to see someone so powerful coming to existence.

He had spent years creating things that could kill him as he resented his immortality, but he had none of his creations had been strong enough to do that, well, except for END. Still, he was not ready to kill him and that was a disappointment. It seemed as if he was being forced to continue living in this world that he no longer wishes to live in.

Uzumaki Naruto was here though. The man who claimed to be god had fought the Dragon King and defeated him. Even though Zeref had believed that Naruto was strong, he hadn't thought the blond had been strong to that level. The things he had done that day were truly worthy of being done by a god, nor a mere human.

As Naruto grew closer to him, Zeref felt power he had never felt before. The atmosphere around the blond was just oppressing as he gracefully walked through the hall. His footsteps echoed through the hall with a song of a godly presence.

The Sprigan 12 – well at least some of them – stood in front of their master, acting as shield.

Naruto looked amused for moment, but he didn't stop his movements. He walked towards them, eyes not directly looking at them. They were below him; he could not look at them on level terms. They were mere shields of Zeref; he could level his gaze with the man because he respected his power and his achievements in this world.

The blond narrowed his eyes to behind him as he sensed something. In a second, a powerful and silent swing flashed through the air, heading towards the right side of his head. In response to the swing from behind, Naruto raised two fingers and ridiculously blocked the swing without moving an inch.

The attacker blinked in surprise but then just smiled.

"There is no need to attack him. Naruto is my guest and he is welcome here anytime," Zeref said in a calm tone.

"I just wanted to test if he is truly the same person who fought that godly battle with Acnologia. But still, I didn't expect him to block 'my' swing with just his fingers. It makes me feel a bit pissed off…"

"Don't be," Zeref said. "It wasn't his fingers that blocked it. If I am not mistaken he can manipulate gravity. With enough control over it, you can stop anything tangible," the black wizard said, staring straight at Naruto. "You feel different than before," Zeref noted in a calm tone.

"You think so?" Naruto asked in a quite tone. "Well, I did get my first challenge and went away for a while. Things happened… That excitement with Acnologia did teach me a few lessons. It was for the first time that I faced such a task."

Naruto was willing to admit that the lizard was one powerful foe. Yes, Acnologia wasn't dragon a human could fight. But he wasn't going to fight the dragon again. If he did so, there would be massive damages to the landscape and he didn't want to hurt this world that much.

"It was also the first time that Acnologia faced an enemy he could not defeat. I imagine his arrogance took quite the knock," Zeref stated mildly.

Naruto raised an eye brow at that. "So, the lizard is still alive," the blond said, not sounding the least surprised. The meteorite that had hit the dragon hadn't been at full strength Acnologia had damaged before it hit him. Not to mention the sheer physical strength of the Dragon was something else.

Perhaps he should have pulled a second meteorite. That would have crushed the dragon. He didn't know if it was immortal or not, but a second meteorite would have turned the dragon into a slice of bread. That would have been something to see.

"He is," Zeref said, cocking his head slightly at Naruto's lack of surprise or worry. "You failed to finish the job…"

Naruto shook his head. "I was called by my partner and had to leave this world in a hurry. Well, more like dragged away from this world before I could finish the job. It hardly matters anyway…"

"Things will not go exactly as they did last time," Zeref said.

"Who said they would?" Naruto stated. "I did not reveal all my cards that day. I still have something much more powerful that could turn the dragon into a memorial that generations to come will look at," the blond paused for a moment. "Let us go somewhere…"

Zeref merely nodded and the two left the hall in a blur. They appeared in the middle of nowhere, a rocky place filled with large boulders. Naruto settled on one of the boulders and stared into the sky before speaking. "The children said you were happy to see Natsu, and even cried. Why?"

"Acnologia is a human who can transform into a dragon. He hates dragons and dragon slayers and has killed many dragons. The reason you don't see them now because dragons in this age, they don't really exist. They were all killed, except for a few…"

Zeref hadn't responded to Naruto's question but spoke something that the blond would find interesting. He was sure of it. It wasn't like he wasn't going to tell Naruto anything about Natsu. He would, but first he wanted the blond to know a few things about Acnologia. He was the only who knew about the dragon more than anyone else after all.

"A human who doesn't talk to humans, huh?" Naruto said in thought. "Tell me more…"

It took a few minutes but Zeref finally did explain most things about Acnologia and the dragons. It was all just pieces of the past. People didn't know most things because most things were not recorded anywhere. Some were recorded but most humans were ignorant to the knowledge.

"Although I gathered that you were powerful, I never thought that there would be another person who could actually manage to defeat him. Acnologia has the power to take over this world and no human would be able to stop him, and yet he has never seemed interested in doing so. Even so, I'd thought that perhaps I would be the one to do it," Zeref said quietly. "I was looking forward to giving him quite the fight after I have taken Fairy Tail's treasure."

Naruto tilted his head to the side as his mind worked on a few things. "Is that what you attempted to steal back then before the magic council intervened?"

Zeref nodded, "But I wasn't the one who had them do it. They were doing it on their own," the black wizard said.

The elite of his guards tended to do whatever they wanted. He didn't really mind. He was used to it anyway and the different personalities made things all the more interesting… for him at least. He hadn't even been mad that they tried to invade Fiore, but merely amused by the action. If he wanted, he could have stopped them from doing, but he did not.

"I see," Naruto said in thought. "But you still wish to die, right? Tell me about Natsu?"

Before Zeref could respond, they started to feel the ominous presence of Acnologia descending towards them. Naruto merely looked up into the sky, waiting for the Dragon to make its appearance. No matter, the power was just something else. It was incredible that the Dragons could wield such power. Then again, he had always been curious. This was his answer to it.

If Acnologia had annihilated all other dragons it must mean that he was the strongest of the dragons, right? Perhaps there were other dragons who were just as powerful, but Naruto could never really tell because the other dragons did not exist in this age… or perhaps they did and had just disappeared off to somewhere.

Some years ago, they were here raising the current generation of Dragon slayers, so they had to have been alive.

The sky lit up as Acnologia released a death blast towards the ground, where Naruto was sitting. The blast travelled in tremendous speed, rushing towards the blond. Naruto didn't move a muscle as he raised both his hands. The blast connected, exploding into a huge column. Its rise was huge, covering a wide area. The blast picked up large amounts of debris within the area.

When everything cleared, Naruto was standing in the centre of a large crater, hands steaming slightly. He had simply used Gakido to absorb the attack, but he was certain that he would not be able to absorb another one. The Dragon was just dang too powerful.

"Still impressive," Acnologia acknowledged, hovering above the heavens. "I underestimated you back then, but now I won't repeat it. I will crush you, but you did amazingly last time, I hope you will entertain me once again…"

Not mad then, Naruto said looking up to the Dragon. He didn't respond to it, but merely did hand seals. "Uzumaki Sealing Technique…" the blond muttered before clasping his hands together. "Chibaku Tensei."

The ground shook violently before rocks burst forth from the ground as slammed into Acnologia as if he was some sort of a magnetic force. As the dragon tried to pry off the rocks of him, massive pale chains with marks around them burst forth from the rocks, tying themselves around the Dragon, keeping him from using magic.

The rocks continued to pile up around Acnologia as the dragon released a powerful roar that sent shockwaves through all round, but the jutsu did not stop. They continued pilling up around the dragon until his form disappeared. The large formation in the sky was a three times as the size of Acnologia.

Zeref watched as the ground stopped sending rocks into the sky. The formation was massive, and he guessed that was what Naruto meant earlier. The black wizard turned his attention towards the blond and smiled. "That took a massive lot of power from you…"

Naruto did not deny it, "Yes, but it hardly matters because I used all the power I took from Acnologia and then some…" the blond said.

"Why did not you fight really?" Zeref asked. "You felt a lot stronger than before, but before you always 'had' that power hidden away. It was impossible to feel it and your own power was never easy to detect either… But now your power is easy to feel… it is powerful, godly, perhaps because of those eyes, but not frightening as the power that was always hidden."

"Maybe I should say this," Naruto said slowly. "That power was not mine to begin with and now it is back in my former world. He has brothers in that world that he must lead, but once humans have learned to live with his kind, he will surely join me."

"I see," Zeref said. "So you only have those eyes now… in this form, I doubt you would have outlasted Acnologia in a battle."

"Probably not… the same can be said about you," Naruto said. "You're immortal and that means no matter how hard I hit you, you will regenerate. There is one thing though, even though you regenerate, your body does tire. Despite my ability to absorb magic, I doubt I would beat you without my eyes… even so, tell me about Natsu so that I can give you your death."

Zeref blinked for a moment before shaking his head. "Do you think you can do it?"

Naruto took out his sword and slowly walked towards Zeref. It took about a minute for the blond to reach the black haired and when he did, he swung his sword in a blinding speed. Even so, Zeref had jumped back slightly to avoid the swing.

The black wizard blinked when his right hand fell off his shoulder. He was sure that he had dodged that swing in time. He hadn't felt anything, and if that steel blade had cut him, he would felt it. So what then?

"Wind," Naruto said. "It is my strongest element. I am only able to fully take advantage of it when I use my sword and when fighting something human. What I like about it is that it is lethal, and moves unseen. My sword doesn't have to touch you for me to cut you. I just have to weaken you enough to absorb your soul. I imagine even you wouldn't want to just stay still to be defeated. You want to have one last fight and then die. I can give you that, but before that, tell me about Natsu."

Zeref watched his hand regenerate momentarily before looking back at Naruto. "I can do this all day," he said calmly. The fact that Naruto had cut him so simply didn't bother him the least.

"That is not a problem for me," Naruto responded in the same calm tone was Zeref. "All I have to do is to rip out your soul and then seal away your body. Since you're immortal, I doubt taking away your soul will kill the body and with how people are, it is best I also seal it away."

Zeref looked up for a few moments. Death, huh? He had always been looking forward to it. He had cursed himself for his immortality. If Naruto was saying he could grant it, why not take the chance? "Etherion Natsu Dragneel… or as it is written in my books, END, is my younger brother…"

FlashBack

"Mei, you do understand that this is really difficult for me. I cannot really just leave this world knowing that I have a son. I know how it was like growing without a father and for him it must be difficult knowing that his father is a taboo in this world. I want to be around for him…"

Mei did understand what he was saying, but they could not risk everything they had sacrificed. He had returned to this world, but he could still go away to the world he came from. Family would was important and Masaki would be hurt knowing that his father was going to leave him. But there was no other choice. The longer Naruto stayed in this world, the more the chances of his presence being known increased.

If something like that happened, she could say goodbye to the dreams she had and the dream Naruto realized. Everything would be lost and she would be forced to live on the run. She didn't want that for her child.

"I did not hide the truth from him because I know the truth was also hidden from you. It was a risk doing it, but I am his mother and I wanted him to know who his father was. It was a lot easy to explain things to him because after Jiraiya came, he had spoken of all the food memories of you and the stupid things to do. The 'death' days were something he never talked about.

But still, even if the world does resent you, I wanted Masaki to understand what you did because he would eventually find out. It is better he grows up knowing this than learning about when he does grow. If he had any doubts that you were a good person, he doesn't have them now because he has met you and spent time with you."

"I cannot leave without the hope of seeing you again, Mei."

"Let me first establish a system that will provide for long lasting peace then we can talk. I do wish for us to live as a family. If I can do this, I will have no problems living this world to follow you. I would have completed my task and it would be for the remaining leaders to ensure it doesn't die out."

"I can live with that, but after six or seven years, I will come back for Masaki," Naruto said firmly.

Mei bit her lip. He wanted to take her son away from her. What would she be left with? She could not imagine life without him at this point. She had to make sure that by that time, lasting peace was realized or else she would not be able to allow Naruto to take her son away from her.

**End**

**There were a few arguments about my ending in my stories. I have said this before, I suck when it comes to endings. But I think my reasons for leaving Kurama in the Elemental Nations were logical and fair. We all have different views in things, and I will accept that.**

**In any case, this should be the end. For now at least. I realize that the story could still continue with a time skip. There is the Tartaros Arc and the potential revenge of the Sprigan 12. It would be like the Alvarez Empire vs Fiore. Those are just possibilities but for now, allow me to close this chapter.**

**The Omnipresent Sage**


End file.
